


The Life and Times of Annie Leonhardt

by CollegiaTitanica



Series: The Life & Times [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Rarepairs! Fine Shingeki rarepairs! Direct from Shiganshina!, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Slurs, Swearing, childification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 237,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegiaTitanica/pseuds/CollegiaTitanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's got a lot going on in her life: she's a young single mother (to a precocious ball of energy called Hanji), her ex works 3,000 kilometers away, she isn't talking to her dad, and work... well work's a boring necessity at best. But there is that one girl there - the catty, annoying one - that Annie can't seem to get out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you call two fags and a dyke?”

Annie looked up from where she was sitting at the group taunting her. There was a lot of them, their uniforms messy, their laughter swirling all around her. Reiner bristled, jumping to his feet beside Berthold. Looking up, Annie found his features lost in the glare of the sun high above in the clear blue sky. The sun always seemed too bright out on the oval, but they were generally left alone there.

She didn’t hear the answer, her attention taken by the small figure that was in-between the two group. His face was turned away from her, and she couldn’t hear his words, but he was standing up to the bullies. There was a shove, a fist was thrown and more people joined in – a furious boy with emerald eyes; and a girl with dark hair, a crimson scarf around her neck.

The shrill cry of a whistle filled the air as teachers ran over to the brawl, pulling students away from each other. Berthold had her, calling her name, but it didn’t sound right.

“Mama! Mama!”

He was poking her cheek now, giggling.

“Mama, today’s the day!”

Opening her eyes Annie smiled, a pudgy little finger firmly embedded in her cheek.

“Morning, Hanji,” she said, groggily patting her daughter on the head.

 

#

 

“Double check time! Lunch?”

“Yep!”

“Snack?”

“Yep!”

“Water?”

“Yep!”

“Pencils?”

“Yep!”

“Books?”

“Yep!”

“Hat?”

“Yep”

“Glasses?”

“I’m wearing them, Mama!” Hanji giggled, her cheeks flushing.

“Just making sure.” Leaning over, Annie booped Hanji’s nose, smiling faintly as her daughter dropped her bag, laughing uproariously. She looked adorable in her fresh school uniform, a sight that was sadly sure not to last with Hanji’s interest in all things messy (“doing science” as she called it). But she was a happy child, and that was the important thing.

Their home was small, Annie waging a perpetual war in the small living room over Hanji’s piles of books, drawing and “experiments”, but at least it was in the open where she could monitor it not her room. For her part Hanji was excitedly reciting the alphabet to herself, her little blonde ponytail bobbing along as she bounced around. Annie smiled and reached into the pocket of her suit, checking the slip of paper tucked inside.

“And I’ve got the phone numbers and things, so we’re all set.”

Picking up the small backpack Annie ushered her child out of their flat and to the elevator, nodding as Hanji looked at her expectantly. Jabbing the button the little girl grinned as it lit up, jumping back to count the numbers as they shifted to their floor.

“One… two… three… four!”

“Basement,” Annie said as they stepped in, Hanji obliging enthusiastically.

“Four… three… two… one… gee… bee!”

“Hand.”

Holding hands the pair walked through the car park to their car, Sunny, as Hanji had named it. Settling her daughter in the booster seat Annie helped her strap in before sitting behind the wheel. They had only just gotten out of the carpark and into the early morning light when Hanji’s little voice piped up.

“Hey, Mama?”

“Yes, Hanji?”

“Why do they have floor gee and not call it floor one?”

“It’s “G” for ground, saying that’s the floor to go out to the street.”

“But why not have that as one since it’s the first?”

“I’m not sure why, but they do count it like that in some other countries. I guess just to make sure people know for sure.”

Hanji fell silent, pondering the information for the rest of the trip.

 

#

 

Pulling in to the shopping centre across the road from the school Annie was unsurprised to find many other parents had the same idea.

“Keep an eye out for Petra,” Annie said.

Petra was Hanji’s best friend from pre-school, and together with Erwin, Mike and Nanaba they were all going to be classmates. Annie couldn’t help but pity the poor teacher. Looking in the rear-view mirror she could see Hanji craning her head to look for her friend.

“Anything?”

“Not yet, Mama!”

“Well you’ll see her soon if she’s not here yet.”

Hanji didn’t reply, and Annie swung the car into a spot, the little girl ejecting herself from her seat as soon as it had stopped.

“Wait! Keys,” Annie called out, shutting her door behind her, holding out her keys.

The little bundle of energy turned from where she was ready to shoot off, bounding over to take the key fob, locking the car with a satisfying clunk.

“Ok, hand.”

“Awww, Mama…” Hanji pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Annie asked, not moving. The only reply she got was an embarrassed shuffle of little shoes.

_Ah_

“Do you not want the other kids to see you?”

“I want to, but it’s big kid’s school! I’ve gotta be big!”

“C’mere,” Annie said, picking Hanji up and sitting her on her hip. She pointed to the other parents and children across the road. “See, there’s lots of kids, bigger than you, who still hold hands. In fact, I think they’ll tell you it’s good to hold hands, especially around the road.”

Hanji leant her head on her mother’s shoulder, voice quiet. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“What for?”

“Saying I didn’t want to hold your hand.”

“Oh, Little One, no need to be sorry for that, we talked about it so it’s all ok. I’m happy you told me what was wrong.”

“Yeah?”

Annie looked at her daughter, who had pulled back to look at her expectantly. “Yeah,” she smiled, Hanji breaking into a big grin and hugging her tight.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Hanji.”

 

#

 

“Here we are, class K2.”

Hanji ran ahead, looking at the colourful nameplates on each of the desks til she found hers. Walking slowly Annie could feel many of the other parents examining her. She was clearly the youngest one here (another two months til she was 24) and her tiny stature made her seem even younger, though her black pantsuit made it doubtful she was Hanji’s sister.

“Over here, Mama!” Hanji yelled, waving enthusiastically with both hands and making it perfectly clear who she was.

Moving past the other children and parents Annie was presented with an orange piece of paper with “Hanji Zoe Arlert” written in big friendly letters.

“Very nice,” Annie said, pulling Hanji’s pencil case and books from her backpack.

The little girl took them and sat down at her desk, promptly spilling her entire collection of pencils, erasers, glue sticks, several crumpled pieces of note paper, a seashell and what appeared to be one of Barbie’s legs across the formerly clean surface.

“Oh, um… Miss Leonhardt?” she heard a voice behind her.

Turning Annie saw a young man, probably not much older than she was (perhaps even a bit younger), holding a clipboard and smiling with a mix of friendliness and nervousness.

“Yes. Are you Mr Berner?” she asked, putting out her hand.

“Yes, yes I am,” he replied, apparently relieved she knew his name (or that he got her name right). “And ah I’m pleased to meet you, I’ll be Hanji’s teacher for this year.”

“Nice to meet you. Hanji’s been excited,” she turned to eye Hanji’s rapidly expanding mess with a wry smile. “ _Very_ excited for this day.”

Mr Berner smiled, rocking back on his heels. “Oh that’s wonderful to hear, I know a lot of children can find the whole experience quite daunting.”

“I’ve told her not to ask too many questions as not everyone learns the same, but she may be a bit excitable today.”

As if to prove her point Hanji jumped up from her seat, dashing over to her mother, holding her schoolbook up proudly. On the inside cover was a picture of an insect of some sort, an acorn shape with six wobbly legs sticking out of it.

“Hey, Mama, Mama!”

“Hanji,” Annie scolded gently, “you can see I’m talking at the moment.”

Sighing theatrically Hanji stopped and said calmly “Mama can I ask you something?”

“Good girl, and of course you can.”

“So I saw this bug crawling around on the car when we were driving over but I’ve never seen one like this before so I drew it best as I remember do you know what type it is?” She was looking up, grinning. Annie did her best to answer her daughter’s questions but this one was beyond her experience, and probably didn’t have time to wiki it. _However_ …

“I’m afraid I don’t know, but Mr Berner here is your teacher so he’ll  be able to help you I’m sure”

Annie turned to the teacher and smiled, while Hanji fixed him with her adoring gaze.

“Hmm, well I don’t know right now…” he flustered as Hanji’s face slowly fell, “but, ah, I can take you to the library at lunchtime if you would like and we can look there.”

With a squeal of delight Hanji jumped into the air. “You’re the best Mr Berner!”

Crouching down Annie gave her daughter a hug. “Ok, Hanji, Mr Berner’s got to talk to other parents and I’ve got to get to work, but I’ll see you this afternoon. So how about you take your seat and say hello to some of your classmates, ok?”

“Ok, Mama,” Hanji gave her a big hug, smiling happily. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Annie smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead. “Go on now.”

Standing up again Annie pulled out the sheet of paper from her jacket and handed it to Mr Berner.

“Contact numbers.”

“Ah thank you, Miss Leonhardt.”

“First is me, then her father’s parents, her great-grandfather, then my father. I’ve put her father’s contact details down too but he’s a FIFO in the Pilbara so not much hope of him coming if she’s sick.”

“Ok, yes, I understand, but shouldn’t need to use these any time soon.”

Annie didn’t say anything, but just looked over to her daughter, who had dragged her chair to a window to get at the leaves outside.

 

#

 

“Heya, Annie, nice of you to join us.”

Grunting a reply, Annie opened her locker and tossed her bag inside. Looking up from her phone Hitch smiled. Annie could never be sure if Hitch was being sincere, she always sounded sarcastic and looked insufferably smug despite being one of the laziest people Annie knew.

“How come you didn’t open?” Hitch asked, undoing a button of her blouse to slip her phone inside her bra. Annie allowed herself an appreciative glance before looking away quickly.

“Not opening anymore, Hanji started school today so have to drop her off.” Smiling wryly Annie leant against the battered and graffitied lockers. “Get to leave early too, this week at least.”

“Awww no fair,”  Hitch pouted, mirroring Annie’s pose with a sigh. Annie could see the other young woman looked tired. Her shaggy, brown hair was a bit frizzled and her cat like eyes lacked their usual mischievous sparkle.

“Big night last night?”

Brightening in an instant Hitch grinned. “Yeah, you should’ve come!”

“Hanji. School. Remember?”

“One day you’ll be come out I know it.”

All Annie could do was roll her eyes. She was certainly persistent. For the last three years they’d hated their jobs together, and at least once a month Hitch pestered Annie to come out drinking with her. That she’d turned her down every single time didn’t seem to deter her in the slightest.

Looking at her watch with a sigh, Annie took her water bottle and closed her locker.

“You starting now too?” she asked the other woman, who was examining her eyes in the dingy mirror.

“Huh? Nah, I started an hour ago. Taking a break, still wrecked from last night.” The brunette paused then gave Annie a wink, anticipating her next question. “Told Dennis it’s ‘lady trouble’ so, you know, no more questions there.”

“You’re such a lazy shit.”

Annie tried to keep her poker face, but Hitch’s offended expression was too much and she broke into a huge grin.

“And you’re a fucking bitch!” Hitch squealed, batting Annie on the arm. But despite her effort to look offended she couldn’t stop giggling.

 

#

 

It wasn’t a terrible job, really, just so tedious and pointless. And customers were mostly idiots. And so were management. But it was necessary, Annie reminded herself firmly, walking out of the locker room, Hitch trailing behind her. They worked for the local Reeves Brothers, a place Annie had once imagined as the fanciest department store around. Working here had certainly stripped her of that image. It was close to four years she’d worked in the homewares department, occasionally moonlighting for the bridal registry team. Hitch was nominally next door in books and stationary, but as they shared a counter and it was a quiet department, they saw a lot of each other.

Marlow manned the neighbouring confectionary kiosk, and he had a permanent case of stick-up-butt. Especially with their manager. Dennis was a bit of a creep, but he left them alone for the most part. And he did drive Marlow crazy by constantly coming by to “sample” the merchandise which was great to watch, so wasn’t too bad as far as bosses went.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t call in sick”

“Eh what’s that?”

Annie stopped and looked back over her shoulder. “You. ‘Sick’. But here.”

“Ohhhh,” Hitch said, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, never went home. Just wore black out last night and slipped some flats in my bag.”

“Oh no, Hitch.”

Stepping past with a short, sharp laugh Hitch pushed open the door to the shop floor. “There’s those  maternal instincts again. Keep that up and you’ll ruin that whole not caring thing you’ve got going on.”

Annie just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of,” the brunette continued, “how’d your Hanji’s first day look like it was going to go?”

“Yeah, good, thanks,” Annie said, a little surprised Hitch had asked. After a short pause she added “looks like she’s got an understanding teacher.”

“That’s good. I never really liked any of my teachers.”

“I’m sure it was mutual.”

Hitch attempted to glower but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I’m too hungover to deal with you right now.”

Sighing as they reached their counter, Annie tucked her water bottle beside the register.

“Well if you’re that bad go to the dock and get today’s cage, I’ll deal with the customers.”

“Really?” Hitch beamed.

With a nod Annie stepped out to welcome the customers idly browsing the table setting, sparing a short glance over her shoulder to make sure Hitch was actually going to the dock.

 

#

 

It should have taken Hitch five minutes at most to come back. But it had been closer to fifteen and she still hadn’t returned.

“I’ve hardly seen her all morning,” Marlow grumbled. “When I’m manager there’ll be none of that here.”

“What makes you think you’ll be manager?” Annie replied absentmindedly, restacking plates in even towers.

“Of course I will, I’m the only one who does any work around here.”

Slowly turning her eyes on him she felt a twinge of satisfaction and he flinched ever so slightly.

“I mean of full time people, that is.”

Returning to the task at hand she responded with a simple “ah.”

“What I mean is Dennis already entrusts me with lots of tasks for the department so it makes sense.”

“That would require Dennis to leave, and he’s far too comfortable to do that. After all, he’s got someone doing half his job for him.”

“Well he can’t keep it up forever,” Marlow huffed.

_Pity Hitch wasn’t here to hear that._

“Aren’t you still at Uni this year? You won’t be able to move up if you’re not here full time when you’re not on holidays.”

“The point still stands she won’t get away with it forever.”

Annie, not particularly invested in the conversation, sighed. Thankfully Marlow got the hint.

“Quiet day,” he said, looking around the sparsely populated shop floor, hands in his pockets.

“First day back for school, always a quiet one during the day.”

“I just hope Hitch is back by the afternoon rush,” Marlow muttered dryly.

“Well I’m going at 2:30 if she is or not,” Annie said with a chuckle.

Before Marlow could reply they heard the dull rumble of a cage being pulled along the floor. But instead of Hitch it was Boris from AV, though he was pulling the homewares stock. In answer to their unasked question Connie from the dock was following behind him, pulling a couch along on a pallet. And lying on the couch, like an ancient queen, was Hitch.

“Alright off you get,” Connie said with a grin. “I’ve got to get this to the front of store before visual merch have a heart attack.”

“Okay fine,” Hitch grumbled, slinking from the couch to her feet.

“Later!” Connie said, waving as he rolled off again.

Lurching over Hitch slumped against the cage with a sigh and gave Boris an absolutely shit eating grin.

“Thaaaanks, Boris,” she drawled.

He didn’t look impressed. “I only helped because it was for Annie. If it was you I’d have left you on your own.”

Hitch pouted, turning to Annie for support. “It’s not my fault - they were unloading a truck so I couldn’t get to the cage at first.”

Annie shook her head, nudging Hitch aside with her toe.

“Less talk, more unpacking.”

Hitch grumbled, swinging the cage door open with a creak and a clang.

 

#

 

Three hours later and Annie was off the floor and ready to enjoy her lunch break. It was only half an hour but she was grateful for the rest. Walking in to the break room she saw it was rather full – everyone taking advantage of the quiet day to get their breaks together. Dennis had sent Hitch off just before Annie, though she’d darted off for a Macca’s run – truly the sign of a severe hangover.

Grabbing her lunch from the fridge Annie avoided the tables, not one for socialising with the gossipy ladies who dominated them. Instead she moved to the couches which were mostly empty. Having old floor models shoved into the break room in front of a 55” TV was one of the side benefits of working in a department store. They were at right angles to each other, one against the wall, the other forming a little nook. She usually sat here, free from distractions or interactions.

Taking a seat on the empty couch she pulled out her sandwich and bit into it hungrily. Hannah was sitting against the wall, texting on her phone. Her boyfriend most likely. Franz? She should know that one, she talked about him all the time when they were working bridal together. Annie slumped back into the soft cushions. She shouldn’t be so bitter about it, people being that happy together was a rare thing.

“Aw jeez what’s with that serious face?”

Snapping from her thoughts Annie blinked as Hitch dropped down beside her, drink in one hand, crumpled paper bag in the other.

“Looking at the TV like that almost made me too scared to sit next to you.”

“I’ll try harder next time,” Annie deadpanned.

Hitch smirked, pulling out an already half eaten burger and hewing into it wolfishly. Poking Annie in the arm Hitch gestured to the bag sitting between them.

“Chips if you want?” she said, though it was more garbled for the food in her mouth. Training dealing with Hanji’s dinner time conversations had paid off evidently.

“No. Thank you.” Annie replied, finishing her sandwich.

“That all you having?”

“Leaving early so I’ll get something when I’m finished.”

“Oh yeah did you get a pic of her in her uniform?”

“Uh, yeah,” Annie said, again caught off guard that she’d asked.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, pulling up a photo. Hanji was standing proudly at attention, shoes shined, hair neat, socks pulled up. Handing the phone to Hitch, Annie couldn’t help but smile warmly.

“I actually took this last week. We did a test run since first day and all. And I’m not likely to get one so neat when I pick her up.”

“Well she looks super cute.” Hitch squinted and put the phone close to her nose. “Is her hair darker than yours?”

It was true, Annie’s hair was a pale blonde where her daughter’s was more honey tinted. Likely from her father’s side.

“Yeah, always has been.”

“Never noticed,” Hitch frowned, handing the phone back.

“That’s fine,” Annie said, unsure why Hitch was bothered. “Hard to tell in pictures I guess.”

Hitch gave a nod, her mouth full of burger. In a few moments her food was all gone, devoured with rapacious speed. Quickly sucking down her drink the brunette stuffed her rubbish in the bag and dropped it at her feet.

Slumping back, hands on stomach, she let out a deep, satisfied breath. “I needed that.”

“Act like you haven’t eaten at all today.”

“I had a kebab at around… four or five this morning and a couple of Red Bulls, so haven’t really.”

Annie could see her eyes were ringed by dark circles under her worn makeup.

“You look like a wreck.”

“I’ve got just the thing for that,” Hitch grinned playfully.

“Not more Red Bulls?”

“Better!”

Without any further explanation she shuffled over right next to Annie, who caught a wiff of stale alcohol and smoke (of several varieties) from her clothes. But she also picked up the slight hint of perfume, surprisingly sweet still. Before she could speak Hitch flopped onto her side, head on the far armrest, and brought her legs up and put them across Annie’s lap. There was a faint giggle as Hannah raised her phone.

“Looking good there, Annie,” she said. Annie felt her cheeks flush as Hannah took a photo, stifling her laughter with her other hand.

If Hitch was still awake she was ignoring it expertly, and after only a few minutes she was definitely asleep, mouth hanging half open and breathing steadily. A small part of Annie wished she could stay and sleep too. It had been many years since she’d had anything even close to this level of intimate physical contact with someone who wasn’t her daughter. But then again Hitch was usually a pain in the neck – childish and frustratingly annoying half the time. Sighing Annie spent the remainder of her break in relative silence, hands resting on Hitch’s legs. Tuning out the white noise of the conversations around her she closed her eyes, enjoying some precious time to herself, such as it were.

 

#

 

Thankfully the rest of her day went smoothly, with little out of the ordinary occurring. Of course Hitch was back late from lunch and sulked when Annie had to leave, and Marlow complained about both. She just ignored them as always and left to pick up Hanji.

The drive over took a little longer than expected but she arrived just as the final bell rang, slipping between the clusters of parents around the kindergarten block. A flood of tiny little children came rushing out to meet them, some gleeful, others relieved. Hanji was unexpectedly reserved in her exit, walking alongside Petra, the pair in an animated conversation.

“Hello, girls,” she said, the pair beaming at her.

“Hi, Mama!” Hanji said with a little jump.

“Hello, Miss Leonhardt,” Petra chimed.

“Did you both have a good day today?”

“We did,” they sang in unison, breaking down into giggles.

“Are you two sitting together?”

“No,” Hanji sighed.

“We’re in the same table group though,” Petra quickly added.

“Well probably for the best keeping you cheeky monkeys apart,” Annie grinned, playfully tickling her daughter.

“Noooo Mama!” Hanji squealed, wriggling and turning red in the face. Annie stopped, pulling Hanji in close.

“So who are you sitting next to?”

“I’m next to a boy named Oluo,” Petra said. “He’s nice but silly.”

“Silly how?”

“He was talking so much he bit his tongue,” the little girl said with a gentle laugh.

Annie gave an exaggerated look of sympathy. “Oh dear, I hope he was ok.”

“He was,” Petra nodded. “He said he does it all the time.”

“Well that’s lucky.”

“I’m sitting next to Levi,” Hanji said. “He’s quiet but really nice. I think you’d like him, Mama, he’s really neat like you!”

“He does sound like someone good to be next to you then,” Annie said dryly, giving her daughter a squeeze. “Oh your father’s here, Petra, so we’d better get going.”

The little girl grinned as her father walked up to them, turning say goodbye.

“See you tomorrow, Hanji!”

“Bye, Petra!”

 

#

 

Walking out of the school Hanji took Annie’s hand with no issues, excitedly telling her all about her day from other kids in her class, to kids in other classes, to how she ate all her lunch and had lots of fun.

“How did your library trip with Mr Berner go?” Annie asked.

“It was lots of fun,” Hanji beamed. “I met the Librarian and we found a book on bugs but it wasn’t in there so we found another one and then we found what it was called…”

Trailing off Hanji stopped and took off her backpack. Rummaging inside she pulled out the book she’d drawn in and held it up.

Annie leant in to read the wobbly letters. “Shield bug.”

“Yep, it looks like a bit of bark or a dead leaf so it can hide better.”

“Well silly bug this morning hiding on Sunny then.”

Hanji nodded sagely. “Maybe it was a baby bug that hadn’t learnt yet.”

“Maybe,” Annie mused as they made their way to the car.

“Hey, Mama…?” Hanji asked in a tone her mother know all too well.

“Yes, Hanji?”

“Can we get a milkshake and donut while we’re here?”

“I’m afraid not, little one,” Annie replied. “We need to get home since your father is going to call soon.”

“Yay daddy!” Hanji squealed, bouncing up and down.

“And Saba said he’d call too,”

Gasping with excitement Hanji flailed giddily. “Saba Dot!”

“So we can’t go today. But how about at the end of the week we get chips and a milkshake?”

“Yes!” Hanji grinned, hugging her mother tight. “Thank you, Mama. I love you”

“Love you too, Hanji.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home | Phone Calls | Relaxing

Shutting the door to their apartment Annie watched as Hanji made a beeline for the couch, flopping face down.

“Tired, Little One?”

The mumbled reply was indistinct, but she could tell the humour was unappreciated. Hanji’s energy had flagged in the car, the day being tougher on her than originally indicated. Annie left her there and headed to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of orange juice.

Taking them out to the living room she put the smaller one on the coffee table, beside her laptop, for Hanji (who had rolled onto her side), and stood drinking hers.

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji said wearily.

“You’re welcome,” Annie replied, leaning over to open up her laptop. “Your father will be calling soon, just depends when he gets his lunch, but he said he’d call between three thirty and four. What is the time now?”

Hanji just grumbled from where she was lying, kicking her feet slowly.

“Hanji…”

With an all too cute sigh the little girl sat up and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Three and… big hand on the four.”

“Good girl,” Annie said, sitting down beside Hanji. “That’s twenty past three, so ten minutes or so.”

“Can I watch some ‘toons til then.”

“Ok, but drink your juice too.”

“Yes, Mama.”

Annie flicked the TV on and looked at her phone. There was a message from Mina:

_> How did today go?!_

Looking at the clock Annie figured she’d have enough time to call Mina before Armin called, and even then she just needed to answer the skype call. Stepping into the kitchenette she dialled Mina’s number.

“Hey, Annie!” Mina said, excitement bubbling in her voice.

“Hey. So I got your message…”

“And?!”

“It all went fine,” Annie said with an amused snort at her friend’s excitement.

There was a rattle on the other end as Mina pulled the phone away from her ear, shouting “It all went fine” to persons unknown.

“Who was that?”

“Grisha and Carla were asking if I knew so I said I’d tell them as soon as I found out.”

“Oh, you’re at Eren’s?”

“It’s fine, I just got here after work so just waiting for him to get home.”

Annie glanced over her shoulder to make sure Hanji was drinking her juice. She was.

“Mikasa there?” she asked.

“No, she won’t be home til later,” Mina said. “But enough about them, how as the big day?”

“It went really well. She’s got a great teacher it looks like. He took her to the library on his lunch to help her find the name of a bug she saw.”

Leaning on the counter Annie smiled thinking of it.

“Oh wow. Is he cute? Is he available?” Mina giggled.

“Just because Eren’s not home doesn’t make you single,” Annie drawled.

“Not for me, for Miki.”

Annie snorted. There was only one person Mikasa had her eyes on and he was not available. Annie wasn’t sure if Mina had any idea (Eren certainly didn’t) but it wasn’t her place to bring it up.

“What’s that for?” Mina said, her pout evident over the phone.

“It’s… I think I’m the last person who should be setting anyone up.”

“Oh, Annie. Just say you’re stuck at work and you’re out of people to pick Hanji up – problem solved!”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Annie sniggered.

“That’s not important,” Mina huffed.

“And what if Hanji’s teacher wasn’t cute?”

“So he is cute then!”

“No comment.”

“Oooooohhh, I see how it is – you want him all to yourself!”

“No that’s not… I… no!” Annie was flustered now, and Mina laughing at her on the other end wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“He is…!” She stopped, lowering her voice. “He’s not my type.”

“Aww, that sucks,” Mina said, politely restraining her giggling. “Maybe you’ll find a hot single dad or yummy mummy?”

While Annie was lost for words she heard Carla’s voice faintly in the background.

“I picked the wrong time to walk in on this conversation.”

Annie was thankful that neither she nor Mina could see her embarrassment.

 

#

 

Annie was on the phone for ten more minutes (that were thankfully far less tortuous) before she said her goodbyes. Walking out into the main room Hanji had recovered her energy some, singing along with the television. She stopped mid verse and turned around.

“Who was on the phone, Mama?”

“It was Aunt Mina, she wanted to know how your day went today.”

“It was a good day.”

“That’s what I told her,” Annie assured her.

“Thank you, Mama. I am glad,” Hanji said properly, leaving her mother quite bemused.

 

#

 

Armin called shortly after, Skype chiming loudly. Hanji immediately tore herself from the television, overjoyed to hear from her father. Clicking the TV off Annie took the call.

“Daddy!”

“Hi, sweetie,” he said, smiling broadly. His hi-vis shirt was coated with red dust, same as the window behind him. It matched the red of his skin, the outback sun doing its work on him.

“Can you hear her alright?” Annie asked.

“Loud and clear,” he replied.

Nodding, Annie stepped away from the computer and into the kitchen so the two of them could have their time with each other. The three hour time difference meant Hanji was asleep by the time Armin finished work, and him getting any regular time during his day to call was rare. Now Hanji was at school he’d have less time with her the one week in four he got off (less a day flying each way).

They’d not talked about it but she was assuming he’d take her for the week as he normally did. It’d not be too bad for him in a way as he’d actually get to rest on his week off than looking after a precocious five year old 24/7.

_And I’ll get a week off._

Annie frowned – she knew it was terrible of her to think that way, but she’d gotten used to being a terrible person years ago. Time to herself was necessary to recharge so Hanji wouldn’t see it.

_At least that’s how I justify it to myself._

The sound of Hanji’s chortling laugh cut through the cloud of gloom, bringing a smile to Annie’s lips. Looking out the small kitchen window to the trees outside she let the smile fade slightly, wistfully picturing her daughter as a grown woman, hoping Hanji would turn out better than she did.

 

#

 

Annie sat down heavily on the couch and slumped back. Hanji was finally in bed despite her protestations that she was a big girl now she was at school so could stay up later. She could understand her not wanting to sleep though. The night air was sticky with summer heat, still and silent save the rattle of fans and the hum of the neighbour’s air conditioner.

She’d poured herself a nice Bailey’s with ice as a victory toast to a successful first day and lined up some Grand Designs to while away the evening. Adjusting herself she lay along the couch to get maximum fan coverage, resting her drink on her stomach. Grabbing her phone in a fit of inspiration she held her glass to her mouth and took a selfie. Going into messages she found Hitch’s name.

_> I like my version better_

Annie paused after typing, mulling over emoticon options, then quickly erased the message entirely.

“Probably asleep anyway,” she mumbled, quickly tossing her phone aside and starting the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expedition | Valentine's | Bean | Strong

The first week of school went smoothly, Hanji coming out with Petra each day, the pair still excited and energised. The second week brought more changes, with Hanji having to stay with the after school group so Annie could work a few more hours each week. It was run by some of the teachers and students from the high school down the road. Hanji was overjoyed to hear Mr Berner would be one of the supervisors. He had Annie’s sympathies.

Arriving to the school Annie headed to the demountable by the fields where the group was held. She could hear lots of shouting and squeals of joy, Hanji’s amongst them.

Her daughter saw her first, bouncing over giggling. Hanji’s shirt was half-untucked, her knees stained with dirt and her too-big hat sitting at a lopsided angle.

“Mama! Mama!” Hanji squealed, taking Annie’s hand in hers and immediately leading her to some trees where a small group of children were gathered in a circle, watched over by a pair of teenagers.

She recognised Petra, Erwin, Mike and Nanaba, but there were some others she didn’t know. As if anticipating her question Hanji pointed to a boy with dark hair and a serious face.

“That’s Levi,” she said. “He sits next to me in school.”

Next she gestured at a light haired boy talking with Petra. “That’s Farlan, he’s not in my class.”

Before she could continue the last new face turned to them with an excited grin. She came dashing over, red pigtails bouncing behind her.

“Hi I’m Isabel!” the girl said. “Are you Hanji’s mummy?”

“Yes I am, you can call me Annie,” she replied. The girl was in a similar state to Hanji, dirty knees an scuffed shoes.

“We just got back from a ‘spedition!”

“Oh really?” Annie said, having no idea what she meant.

“We all went looking for bugs and things to find.”

“Did you find any?”

“We found lots, Mama,” Hanji said proudly, pulling her mother over to the circle.

Now she was closer she could see the children were all drawing pictures of different insects and what she could only assume were spirited attempts at the same. After she politely greeted the group Annie was shown each one, Hanji explaining they didn’t touch the bugs but just looked at them since it would be mean to move them if they were going somewhere important.

“That’s very sensible, wouldn’t be nice to the bugs.”

“We’re going to get Mr Berner to help us find out what they’re called too.”

“I’m afraid that’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow, Hanji, as it’s time for us to go home now.”

Hanji sighed dramatically, but accepted the decision with good grace, saying her farewells and showing Annie to where her things were inside the demountable. Mr Berner was inside, watching over some of the other children. He walked over to Annie when she entered, smiling.

“Good afternoon, Ms Leonhardt,” he said.

“Mr Berner,” she replied with a nod. “Hope she hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“Not at all, she and Erwin seemed to rope the others into a bug finding ‘expedition’, which was nice as she made sure to get all the K students involved.”

“Really?” Annie said. She wasn’t surprised at Erwin being involved, he was a sharp one. Hanji was always friendly but Annie was pleased she’d gone out of her way to be social.

“Yeah I was relieved, I was a bit worried Levi and his sister would be keeping to themselves but Hanji seems determined to be his friend.”

“Oh? I know she sits next to him but she’s not really mentioned them much.”

“Well Isabel is in K1, and Levi’s just a very quiet kid, keeps to himself so they… complement each other so to speak.”

Annie chuckled dryly as Hanji came over, bag on her shoulders.

“Ready to go?”

Hanji nodded with such force her hat fell down over her face, sending her into a fit of giggles.

 

#

 

“Hey, Mama?” Hanji asked.

“Yes, Hanji?”

“What’s… this say?”

She was leaning on the coffee table looking at the junk mail that was stuffed in their letterbox, specifically a page of red and pink. Walking over Annie knelt down and put an arm around her daughter.

“Do you want to sound it out with me?” Annie asked.

“Ok,” Hanji nodded.

They sounded out the letters together, Hanji carefully working her way around the new words.

“What’s Val-en-tine’s day?”

“It’s…” Annie paused, memories of the last one she’d ‘celebrated’ hitting her hard. “It’s a day where people celebrate loving someone. They call that person ‘their Valentine’.”

Hanji looked at the catalogue in front of her then smiled. “That’s why they’re all hearts!”

“Yes it is,” Annie ruffled the little girl’s hair.

“I know who’s going to be my Valentine,” Hanji said, grinning now.

“Oh?” Annie leant back with a note of surprise in her voice.

Throwing up her arms Hanji practically threw herself at Annie.

“You, Mama!”

“Oh, Little One,” Annie said softly, holding the giggling girl to her chest.

 

#

 

“You’re here. Good.”

Armin twitched slightly, nervousness plain on his face. He was dressed up, hair nicely done, an arm behind his back no doubt holding a bouquet of flowers.

Annie, on the other hand, was just wearing her usual hoodie and jeans.

“Come in,” she said flatly, turning from the open door.

They’d been dating for a few months now so Armin knew his way around her house.

“Is, ah,” he stammered juggling flowers and the door. “Is your father home?”

“No, it’s just us.”

He caught up with her in the kitchen, holding out the flowers. Beautiful red roses.

“Happy Valentines, these are for-”

She cut him off with a kiss, slow and gentle, no sound except the crinkling of plastic as their bodies pressed the flowers between them. Pulling back Annie gently ran a hand down the side of his face.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

#

 

“I… don’t really do Valentine’s day.”

“Aw that’s no fun,” Hitch sulked, leaning over on the counter.

“Why, were you planning on getting me something?” Annie asked dryly.

“I wouldn’t know what to get you. Don’t seem much like you’d want chocolates and flowers.”

“You know me so well,” Annie smirked. “But I’d never refuse a gift from the heart.”

Hitch stood up and stretched out her back, hands on hips. Annie ventured an appreciative glance, looking her up and down quickly. Hitch was cute, no denying it, but Annie still couldn’t figure out if she was attracted to her, or if she just liked thinking Hitch had a crush on her.

Frowning she looked out on the shop floor. Most of the customers where next door in confectionary, and Marlow was jealously hording them. Outside of Easter and Christmas this was his busiest time so he wanted the sales on his number. The draw of commission also helped she was sure. Annie was happy to have a quiet day.

She was still frowning when Hitch nudged her.

“Hey you there?” she asked.

“Sorry, spacing out.”

“Ah, end of the week, no biggie.”

“Did I miss something?”

“I just said I was going to have to turn you down tomorrow, I’m going up to Port to see the family. Lovely four hour drive each way for me.”

“Hope your parents don’t have a romantic night in planned then,” Annie paused, giving Hitch a smirk. “Or maybe pack some earplugs.”

“Ew, Annie, gross” Hitch sniggered, her face turning red from barely supressed guffaws.

 

#

 

“And your receipt’s in the bag,” Annie said with a smile. She kept smiling as the customer walked away, her face falling as soon as they were out of sight.

“And stay out,” she muttered darkly. The one time she’s closing this week and she gets a customer who just won’t leave.

“Some people…” Hitch grumbled. She was rapidly counting out notes, tallying off the amounts for the day.

Annie didn’t say anything, merely grunting in assent as she started on her own register.

“Are you right staying back?” Hitch asked. “Need to get your kid?”

“Her grandparents picked her up,” Annie replied. “A few extra minutes won’t matter.”

“It’s been like this all the time lately with you not here. Totally sucked,” Hitch grumbled.

Glancing back Annie gave a sardonic smile. “Sounds like you missed me?”

 “Yeah,” Hitch said, looking over her shoulder.

They stayed looking at each other, eyes locked, for a moment. Annie felt her cheeks flushing, and Hitch went to speak but looked away suddenly. They quickly returned to counting, the only sound the clanging of coins into the drawers.

 

#

 

Hanji wasn’t up.

Or rather she hadn’t come out of her room before Annie was up – unusual for a Saturday. But listening by her door Annie could hear rustling and humming, so she was up to something. She was incredibly excited about Valentine’s day, looking forward to being able to show how much she loved her Mama.

Despite her historical aversion to the day Annie couldn’t refuse her daughter, especially when she was so adorable about it. She had picked a cute little beanie bear and card for her and they were going to go out on a picnic.

Heading back to the kitchenette Annie started preparing breakfast – pancakes, Hanji’s favourite. She’d just turned the first ones out onto a plate when Hanji emerged, running down the hall at top speed.

“Mama! Mama!” she yelled, throwing her arms around Annie’s waist.

“Morning, Little One. Pancakes are almost ready.”

Hanji let out an excited gasp and bounced up and down. “Pancakes! Pancakes!”

“Aren’t you an excitable little thing today,” Annie smiled, hugging Hanji with one arm, her other hand flipping the pancake in the pan. “How about you go get dressed? Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Ok!” Hanji said gleefully, dashing off back to her room.

 

#

 

The park was emptier than Annie had expected. There were a few couples but for the most part it seemed romance was dead. They parked by the river easily enough, luckily under the shade Annie of the trees dotting the riverbank. Annie grabbed her backpack and picnic blanket from the boot, Hanji electing to hold on to hers for the entire journey, adorably obviously hiding something in there.

Together they picked out a nice spot under a willow tree by the water, feeding the ducks high on the list of things to do today. Laying out the blanket they sat down, Hanji still clutching her backpack tight.

“Mama you have to close your eyes!”

“Ok, Hanji,” she said, shutting her eyes as directed. Annie could hear zips being pulled and the sound of crinkling paper.

“Ready now Mama!”

Opening her eyes she saw Hanji on her knees beside her, holding out a card. On the front was drawn a big red heart, surrounded by glitter and colourful stickers.

“Oh, Hanji,” Annie cooed, taking the card gently. Opening it she saw ‘I love you Mama’ written in big red crayon letters.

Reaching out she pulled Hanji onto her lap, hugging her tight. “I love you too, Little One,” she said, feeling tears in her eyes.

They stayed cuddling for a while, enjoying the moment. When she felt Hanji start to wriggle Annie let her go, reaching into her backpack.

“And I got you a present,” Annie said, holding out the little brown bear.

Hanji gasped, taking it in her hands and hugging it close.

“He’s so cute!” she squealed. “Since he’s like a beanbag I’ll name him Bean.”

“That’s a good name.”

“Thank you, Mama.” Hanji hugged her mother as tight as she could. “I love you.”

 

#

 

“So she was all flirty but when we were talking at the lockers she was totally fine.”

“You could always just ask her.”

Annie sighed. Mina was correct, of course.

“Yeah, but I think she’s straight.”

“She tell you that?”

“No, but she talks about never finding any guys when she goes out.”

“Well that doesn’t mean anything,” Mina said gently, handing a glass of juice to Annie.

She took it, looking out the window into the Jaeger’s back yard. Eren was chasing Hanji around the washing line, much to Carla’s amusement. His dog, Mister Hannes, was bouncing around excitedly, enjoying the extra person to play with. Mina and Annie were at the kitchen counter, Annie perched on a stool while Mina poured herself a drink.

“I think maybe she just likes me ‘cause I put up with her shit.”

Mina leant on the counter, smiling. “You could just try mentioning you like girls.”

“Just casually slip it in there?”

“Well… maybe save that one for later,” Mina said, tipping her glass with a wink.

Annie put her head down on the counter, her shoulders shaking as she held in her laughter. With a dramatic sigh she lifted her head, big grin on her face.

“See what happens I guess. I mean I don’t even know if I like her that way.”

“No rush, yeah?” Mina leant over with a friendly punch in the arm.

“Yeah…” Annie said, looking out to the garden again. Hanji had Eren on the grass, the pair rolling around. “So how’s things with Eren?”

“Really good, and ah,” Mina paused to lean in closer, “we’re thinking of moving out together soon.”

“Oh?” Annie wasn’t that surprised it was happening, they’d been together for almost nine years now.

“Yeah I mean Eren’s working full time now and soon as I get something I reckon we’ll be able to afford it,” Mina said, her voice low.

Annie lowered her voice to match. “Sounds like this is something not everyone knows, though.”

“Well we only talked about it yesterday, Valentine’s day and all. But you know how Carla loves him and, ah…” Mina trailed off.

“Mikasa?” Annie offered.

“Yeah,” Mina looked a little embarrassed. “I mean I feel a bit like I’m taking him from her and with her not having other family…” she shrugged, uncertainty on her face.

“She’s a big girl, sure she’ll survive. You’re not hiding him away forever.”

Mina didn’t say anything, so Annie gave her warmest smile.

“And you know you’ll be the one dragging his useless backside back here every weekend.”

Thankfully her friend cracked a smile, that soon turned into a big grin as Hanji, Eren and Hannes all came bounding back in the house, red faced and panting from the summer heat.

“Mama! Mama! We ran a race and I won! I mean Mister Hannes won but he’s a dog so not the same but I beat Eren!”

Annie realised she was grinning too.

 

#

 

“Ahhh Mama nooooo!!!”

Annie giggled at Hanji’s squeals, staggering over to the couch where she fell back. The room was spinning around her, a result of having spent the last minute spinning her daughter around in circles.

“Ok, all done,” she said, closing her eyes.

She felt Hanji wriggle herself off of her lap before she wrapped her little arms around Annie’s bicep, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

“You’re so strong, Mama.”

Opening her eyes Annie smiled, pulling Hanji into her shoulder. Nuzzling into Hanji’s hair she gave her a kiss.

“Will I be strong like you when I grow up?”

Annie pulled back and saw Hanji was very serious about her question. Annie wasn’t sure how to answer her. Strong wasn’t something she felt.

“No, Little One,” she answered, pulling Hanji close again. “You’ll be strong like you.”

 

#

 

Late that night, while lying in bed, Annie thought back to Hanji’s question and a dream, no, a memory. She was being bullied, along with Reiner and Berthold, as usual. But what was unusual was this time someone else was there. He was small, taller than she was true, but slightly built. And he was standing up for her. He would tell her later he knew it was the right thing to do, that if they hit him (with his perfect academic record) they’d finally get in real trouble.

 _Armin is strong_ , Annie thought. _You should be like him, not me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk | Questions | Comfort | Olive Branch

Stepping out of her car Annie was hit by the thick air of a late summer afternoon. Sweat started beading on her skin almost immediately, and by the time she was at the after-school room she could feel it trickling down the small of her back.

Inside was a relief, the air still warm but moving as ceiling fans worked in overdrive. The room was more crowded than usual, none of the students allowed out into the heat. Not that any of them would be venturing out even if they had been allowed.

Hanji spotted her and waved, leaping up from her seat to greet her mother.

“Mama, you’re here!”

“That I am,” Annie replied. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yep!”

“You didn’t get up to too much trouble I hope.”

The mischievous giggle that served as a reply earnt the little girl a raised eyebrow.

“Okay go get your things, little troublemaker,” Annie said softly.

As Hanji went toddling off another parent arrived, puffing from the heat. She was older than Annie, late 30’s maybe, her dark hair frizzy from the humidity and her face flushed. She had dark eyes that looked worn down and seemed oddly familiar. Perhaps Annie had seen her at work.

“Levi! Isabel!” the woman called.

Hanji had made fast friends with the siblings, but Annie was yet to work out how exactly they were  related as there was no way they could both be in the same grade when they were obviously not twins. Perhaps a foster situation like Mikasa with the Jaegers. It wasn’t that she cared overmuch, but she didn’t want to accidentally cause an upset.

The woman saw Annie and smiled at her, a genuine smile, something Annie was not too used to thanks to working in retail.

“Hi, sorry, I’m Kuchel,” she said, hand on her heart. “Levi and Isabel’s mum.”

“Annie, Hanji’s mother.”

“Oh it’s great to finally meet you, the kids talk about your daughter a lot.”

“Hanji mentions Levi and Isabel quite often,” Annie said. Small talk like this was not her forte – she’d never be queen of the P&C.

“We’ll have to organise a playdate some time.”

“Yes, that would be great,” Annie gave her best smile. “But Hanji’s father will be returning from work interstate next week…”

“Oh well of course you’ll all want to spend time together.”

Annie shifted on her feet, uncomfortable with the familiarity. “No, not together.”

“Oh I see…” Kuchel said with a note of embarrassment. “Well I understand, single mum here too.”

“They’re lovely together,” Annie said, eager to change the subject.

“Like chalk and cheese those two. Though he’d never admit it, Levi dotes on Isabel. I think he sees Hanji the same way”

Smiling Annie watched their children. Isabel and Hanji were distractedly stuffing papers into their bag, while Levi was trying to neatly fold his away. He’d stop every now and then to help one of the girls, his face serious. Job done they all came rushing over and when hats were on they headed out into the afternoon heat.

It was just a short walk to the cars, Hanji excitedly pointing out “Sunny” to her friends, explaining the name was due to the vehicle’s yellow colour like the sun. With a final wave Hanji bid everyone goodbye.

“Bye Isabel, bye Levi, bye Miss Ackerman!”

_Ackerman?_

 

#

 

Stepping out of the shower Annie towelled herself off, but still felt sticky in the humid evening air. She ruffled her hair and sighed, pulling on her panties, shorts, and a singlet. Humming to herself she hung her towel up and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her singlet didn’t fully cover her stomach, revealing the stretch marks that marred her skin. Running her fingers over them she recalled that Tori had tried to get her to accept them. She’d called them ‘tiger stripes’ as she planted little kisses there, saying they were a mark of motherhood.

Annie laughed to herself, remembering their brief fling fondly. It had been the right choice to never make it serious, Tori was still in love with Ymir, and when they reunited it was as if they’d never been apart. And Annie knew more than most that you couldn’t stay with someone if you didn’t love them.

But they were still friends, and that gave her an idea.

 

#

 

“Hi, Annie, what’s up?”

“Annie!”

“Hi guys,” Annie said. “Got a moment?”

“Of course,” Tori said sweetly, “we’re actually just on our way home now. Ymir’s driving.”

“Coming back from a long v-day weekend, if you get my meaning,” Ymir helpfully shouted.

“Ymir!”

There was a brief pause and ruffling noise as Tori further scolded her girlfriend.

“Sorry about that, what’s up?” Tori asked.

“Bit of a weird question but you’re pretty close with Mikasa, right?”

“Me and Miki? Yeah, we’re pretty good friends.”

“Well, ah…”Annie paused, choosing her words carefully. “See I met this woman at Hanji’s after school group, and her last name’s Ackerman and there’s a resemblance, but I thought she, that is Mikasa…”

“Well, yeah,” Tori said, thankfully getting her meaning. “As far as she’s said she doesn’t have any relatives.”

“Great. No, not great. Shit.”

“I get you,” Tori giggled.

“I just don’t want to say the wrong thing to Mikasa,” Annie sighed. “She already hates me enough.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“I introduced Mina to Eren, remember?” Annie deadpanned. “Not to mention the whole Armin thing.”

“If you two talked it over I’m sure you’d be friends.”

“That’s what you say to everyone,” Ymir offered.

Tori sighed dramatically, and Annie could feel the look she was giving Ymir through the phone. “Anyway… Miki went to the Jaegers as they were her godparents, so it may be better to ask them. Or just talk to Miki.”

Annie hummed a sceptical note, which Tori took as agreement.

“Great!” she said with far too much cheer for Annie’s liking. Tori’s veneer of sweetness and light hid a very, very hard interior.

They chatted about other things for a few minutes – Annie about work and Hanji’s first two weeks at school, Tori about her holiday (with Ymir adding some not-appalling commentary in the background). When they’d hung up Annie thought it too late to call Mikasa, resolving to do it tomorrow.

Or maybe play it safe and get a message to her through Eren or Mina.

 

#

 

“So how was your trip?”

“Boring. Spent it with family. Couldn’t even go to the beach.”

“I can’t really see you as a surfer chick.”

“Heh,” Hitch snorted. “I go there to check out the surfers.”

Annie rolled her eyes and sighed. “So why all the family stuff?”

“My dad’s birthday is on Valentine’s day,” she replied. “Had my uncle and cousin I live with come up, couple of aunts, grandparents too.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Eh it was alright,” Hitch slouched back on the counter. “Place’s boring.”

“I would’ve thought there’d be lots to do.”

“If you’re a tourist,” Hitch smirked. “If you live there you either work in hospitality or get pregnant.”

“Sounds like my kind of town,” Annie said, her voice flat.

Hitch straightened up, uncertain. “Are you..?”

Annie kept her deadpan expression as best she could, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. With a playful shove Hitch started laughing, breaking Annie’s poker face.

“God dammit, Annie!”

“Sorry,” she said between sniggers, “couldn’t help myself.”

 

#

 

“So how ‘bout you? Get any flowers?” Hitch asked, a snarky note in her voice.

“What’s with the attitude?” Annie said firmly, dropping a stack of bowls onto the stock trolley.

“What attitude?” Hitch sounded angry now.

Annie leant over the trolley’s handlebar, holding it steady as Hitch manoeuvred more crockery onto it. “You sound like you’re pissed at me or something?”

“Do I?” the brunette frowned heavily.

When she didn’t continue Annie stayed silent, giving her some time to figure out whatever was on her mind. Once the trolley was full Hitch moved to hold the door to the stockroom open. As Annie trundled past she spoke.

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“Being a bitch I guess.” Hitch’s laugh was hollow, her tone self-deprecating.

“If something’s up you can tell me.”

She just sighed with a half-hearted smile. “Nah, probably just tired from the weekend still. Come on, let’s get back before Marlow has a go at us.”

 

#

 

Opening her locker Annie pulled out her bag, slinging it over her shoulder ready to go. As she closed the locker again she hear the door to the locker room open. Turning she saw Hitch, her face flushed.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Annie said, it her turn to be unsure.

“I, ah, just wanted to say sorry about before, in the storeroom.”

Hitch’s eyes were downcast and she was fidgeting with her hands. It reminded her of Hanji, but this was a different kind of cute.

“It’s fine, no problem,” Annie said, taking a step closer.

“No I…” her voice trailed off. “I had a pretty shitty weekend actually. See my parents just told me to be there and I was all ‘what if I’ve got plans?’ You know, for Valentines.” She looked up, upset and agitated.

Annie gave a nod to show she was listening.

“They just treated it like a bit of a joke, like I never have before so… And they gave me a hard time over not having a real job yet and stuff so was…” she trailed up, waving a hand in the air absentmindedly.

“Pretty shitty?” Annie offered.

Thankfully Hitch managed a smile, and Annie stepped up closer.

“You’ll be ok,” she said, putting her arms out to offer a hug.

Hitch wrapped her arms around Annie, holding her tight.

 

#

 

“You hugged her?”

Mina’s expression was a mix of shock and glee, with the glee rapidly threatening to take over.

“That’s what I said,” Annie replied. She was a little on edge, not particularly looking forward to talking with Mikasa.

“Eeeeeeeeeee!” Mina squealed, her hands curled in joyful fists.

“It was just a friendly hug.”

“But that’s just the first step,” Mina said, her voice rapid from excitement. “I mean you can make it a regular thing and hugs become more like cuddling and-”

“Ok, ok, calm down there, just a hug.”

“Sorry.”

“Really?”

“No.”

They both laughed, Annie shaking her head.

“Miki should be here soon,” Mina offered.

Annie hummed a reply, but said nothing.

 

#

 

Mikasa was silent, processing what Annie had told her. She had buried her face in the crimson scarf around her neck, one hand idly toying with one of the ends. After almost a minute she spoke, her voice low.

“I think she is my aunt.”

Annie nodded, unsure what to say.

“My father, he said he had a brother and sister but they were far away. After the accident I looked for how to contact them, but I couldn’t find anything.”

Silence fell over them. Mina and Eren were distracting Hanji in the family room while they occupied Dr Jaeger’s study.

“Do you want me to get her phone number or something?” Annie asked, trying to be helpful.

“I…” Mikasa paused, holding her scarf tight. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Ok, I understand.”

“Sorry, I think I need to be alone now.” Mikasa’s voice was barely a whisper now.

“Of course,” Annie said, heading to the door.

“Thank you, Annie.”

She turned, meeting Mikasa’s wistful smile with one of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantrum | Airport | Left

“Nnnnnooooo!!! Mama noooo!!!”

Annie sighed.

Hanji didn’t crack often, but when she did it was intense. She was in full meltdown tantrum mode in the middle of the shops, face red and feet stamping.

“I said no.”

She got a pained groan in response, her daughter dropping down and burying her face in her knees. Annie was getting a variety of looks, from sympathy to condemnation. She ignored the former and gave a venomous side eye to the latter.

Crouching down beside Hanji she stroked her daughter’s hair, the little girl now sobbing her eyes out. The school week was over, and her energy was clearly faltering. Hopefully she’d have a big sleep in tomorrow.

“Come on, Little One,” she said gently, but firmly.

“But I want a milkshake…” her voice was shaky, the fight gone out of her.

“I know, but we’ve got to get home. If you come along now you can have a milo before dinner.”

Hanji sniffed, reaching out but not looking up. Annie pulled her in close, rubbing her back.

“Really?” Hanji squeaked, her voice muffled.

“Really.”

She looked up now, eyes red and glasses smudged. Smiling warmly Annie pulled tissues out of her bag, and taking Hanji’s glasses off wiped her daughter’s face.

“There, all better,” she said, popping her glasses back.

“My glasses are all messy,” Hanji frowned.

“Do you have your cloth?”

Hanji nodded sadly, reaching into one of her pockets. Annie found watching her tiny hands cleaning the lenses adorable, and couldn’t help but smile more.

“All better now?” she asked.

Nodding again Hanji still looked upset, so Annie gave her a big kiss on the forehead, followed up by a big, wet raspberry.

“Ahh, Mama!” Hanji squealed, thankfully giggling.

“Come on, Little One, Sunny’s waiting.”

 

#

 

“Here you go, Little One.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji grinned, grabbing at the drink Annie placed in front of her.

Sitting down at the table with her, Annie sipped from her own glass, quietly watching Hanji spooning the lumps of milo from the top of the glass into her mouth.

“So tomorrow we have to do lots of washing so you’ve got all you need for next week,” Annie said.

Hanji started to talk, but with a mouth full of milo.

“Ah-ah, finish first.”

She swallowed dramatically then sighed with a smile. “I want to wear a pretty dress for Daddy.”

“We can pick one out for you later.”

“Do you think Daddy will take me to see a movie?”

“Maybe,” Annie said gently, “but remember you’ll be at school as well.”

Hanji frowned, processing the realisation she’d be seeing a lot less of her father than she was used to. With a frustrated groan she put her head down on the table.

“Why does Daddy have to be so far away?”

“I’m sorry, Little One,” Annie said, brushing hair from Hanji’s face. “He’d be here more if he could. And he’ll be picking you up from school every day right after the bell.”

That made her perk up a bit.

“Not after the after school group?”

“No, right after school ends.”

The little girl smiled to herself, eyes closed, legs kicking excitedly under the table.

 

#

 

Annie leant up against a pillar while Hanji skipped back and forth. Armin’s flight had just landed so would only be a few minutes until he appeared. Hanji had decided on her floral dress and shiny red shoes, going to the airport one of the few times she willingly dressed up. It was also one of the few times it was advisable to dress her up as most other occasions ended up with her making a mess of herself.

Watching her daughter Annie smiled. She was playing some sort of hopscotch game, hopping and jumping about, little shoes clicking on the tiles. There were other children about, all waiting for parents returning from remote locations for their monthly week of rest.

Annie wondered how many of those families were broken up like Hanji’s, or if the mothers and fathers were as eager to see each other as their children. How many had fallen apart up because of the strain of distance?

She thought of what Hanji had said, the first time she’d verbalised missing her father. Annie knew she missed him, her demeanour was always muted the days after he left again. Things may be difficult between her and Armin, Annie thought, but she’d do anything to keep Hanji smiling.

Even pretend she was happy to see him.

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie.”

Armin’s smile was a little too big, faint traces of anxiety in his eyes. Hanji was practically glued to his leg, babbling excitedly about all the things that had happened to her. Annie’s face was impassive, though a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. She didn’t answer him.

“Ah, come on, Sweetie, we’ve got to get going,” Armin said, prising the child from his leg.

Annie lead the way, Armin following behind, the backpack slung over his shoulder his only luggage. They were just out of the terminal when Hanji suddenly called out “Mama! Mama!”

Stopping Annie looked over her shoulder. Hanji was holding Armin’s hand but had her free hand extended out towards her mother.

“Let’s all hold hands, Mama,” she grinned.

“Sure thing, Little One.”

 

#

 

They walked in silence. Or rather the adults were silent, Hanji was content humming to herself between her parents.

“I’ve packed all Hanji’s uniforms and books,” Annie said, trying to make nice. “I find it’s easier to let her stay in her uniform until bed time so don’t have to wash two sets of clothes for each day.”

“Sounds like me at work,” Armin replied. “Don’t bother with wearing anything else while I’m up there.”

“Hmmmm…”

“Helps me travel light. And most of the guys only wear civvies when they’re trying to pick up,” he laughed, “and that’s not for me.”

It had been three years since he’d moved away and she’d never considered he might have been looking for someone up there. But him saying he wasn’t seemed odd somehow. She hoped it wasn’t that he was still pining over her.

“Oh, ah not because of…” he waved a hand vaguely at Annie and Hanji, his thoughts evidently mirroring her own. She thought of how Hitch had done the same thing in the locker room. Maybe she had a type.

“I guess for me it wouldn’t feel right because I’m not going to be there forever and wouldn’t be right for me to leave.”

“You didn’t have a problem leaving us,” Annie muttered darkly.

Armin’s shock was instant – Annie had never voiced her upset at his work before.

“Annie you know I don’t want to be away,” his voice was calm and sweet, but his eyes hard. “I’m here as much as I can be and giving everything I can to you.”

“I know-“ Annie stopped short on her words, aware her jaw was set hard, temper fraying. “We should wait til we’re at your parent’s place.”

Armin nodded a silent agreement.

 

#

 

“Grandma! Grandpa!”

“There’s our little monster!”

Hanji ran out of Armin’s arms and into her grandparent’s waiting embrace. Annie stood awkwardly off to the side until Armin waved her into the kitchen. He picked up the kettle and filled it, clicking it on and grabbing a pair of mugs. Annie’s staying was an unspoken signal to the Arlerts to keep Hanji occupied – they were no doubt already showing her photos of their trips to far flung jungles and deserts.

Sitting at the kitchen table Annie waited in silence as Armin made them both tea, black with one sugar for her, milk and two for him. She smiled dryly that she still knew that after all these years.

“Here you go,” he said, placing hers down gently.

Sitting down opposite her he blew on his mug before speaking.

“So what’s up?”

Annie sighed wearily. How could he be so damn nice? Well not nice, she could tell he was frustrated even if he was hiding it, but so _understanding_.

“I just lost my cool, it’s been a long couple of weeks.”

“I know,” he said.

“No. You don’t,” she snorted angrily. “That’s the problem. You’re not here. I have to look after her on my own and see you come sweeping in and it’s so easy. It hurts because I’m there having to toilet train her, teach her to read and listening to endless fucking Wiggles songs and I’m doing it alone.”

Armin didn’t say anything, he just put his mug down. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking so she kept going.

“Like if I get sick I’ve still got to work and cook and do laundry… but if you’re sick you text me saying you can’t fly so I’ve got to cancel all my plans and I can’t ask for help because I’m the one who left you so everyone hates me for it and… and…” she could feel the tears in her eyes, running down her face. “I wanted to be a good mother to her but I failed I…”

Armin stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling, he took her in his arms and held her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours.

 

#

 

It took some time for her to compose herself fully, not helped by the feeling of shame at having broken down so drastically. Armin being so damn sympathetic hurt as much as it helped too. She sat, silent, holding her mug of tea in both hands.

“Sorry,” she said softly.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he replied.

“I basically blame you for all my problems and it’s no biggie?”

He laughed dryly. “Well I don’t disagree with you about everything you said for one. And what you feel is what you feel, I can’t change that by getting angry at it.”

“You agree?” To say she was taken aback would be a huge understatement. And she was sure the shock in her voice was matched on her face.

“Well I know I should have tried for a job here but I guess I balanced out being away against money and money won. For now at least. And I know I’ve got the easy job of ‘fun Dad’ who just rocks up and has to worry about the actual hard stuff less.”

“I know you do the best you can,” she looked away, out the kitchen window at the afternoon sun. “I’m sorry for how things turned out.”

He smiled again. “I know it’s not what you wanted.”

“What about what you wanted?”

“Well that’s difficult,” he scratched at his cheek. “I mean when two people want opposite things it’s hard to compromise.”

Annie didn’t say anything.

“But we both want what’s best for Hanji,” he continued. “So I did what I thought was best just like you did.”

“I just…”

“You’re not like your father,” he said sternly, but with warmth in his eyes.

“That’s your ‘scolding Hanji’ voice,” she said with a wan smile.

“Annie…”

“There it is again, not letting me change the subject,” she said weakly.

This time Armin was the one who smiled sadly. “I won’t push it, but you’re a great parent, ok?”

Annie nodded, putting her half-drunk tea down on the table.

“And no-one will blame you if you ask for help. If not for you then for Hanji’s sake.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Subtle, Armin.”

He just grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion | Bucket | Fine

It was dark when she got home, the building quiet save the hum of televisions and the dull pounding of distant music. Annie closed the door to her apartment, leaning on it heavily. She felt tired, deep inside like she could lay down and sleep til next year. Bringing up all her issues left them lurking at the edge of her thoughts. Armin had been insistent she was not like her father, but he wasn’t here to see her. She was cold. Distant. She didn’t know what she was doing.

Sliding down to the floor Annie wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them in tight. She thought back to a time when her father laughed and smiled, when her mother was still here, and when she knew what it was like to be happy for herself.

 

#

 

Annie arrived at work late, having overslept from the night before. As she walked in to her department she saw a few customers, Hitch and Marlow talking with them. Dennis was nowhere to be seen as usual. Putting her drink bottle under the counter she clipped her name badge on and frowned.

Hitch was laughing and smiling with the customer, the ease she displayed with customers not something Annie could match. If she put her mind to it Hitch could be the store’s top salesperson, but for her it was just an interim job til she got a start on her “real” career.

 _It’d be sad to see her go_ , Annie thought as Hitch came slinking over.

“Wow look who finally decided to show up,” she smirked, waving a hand in front of Annie’s face. “You even awake yet?”

_Then again, maybe not._

 

#

 

“Mama! Mama! You’re awake!”

Annie bounded over to her mother as she shuffled out onto the patio. She was always sleeping, but that just meant Annie loved her extra when she was awake. The little girl took her mother’s hand – gently of course – and giggled.

“Can you play today?” she asked eagerly.

“No, not today I’m sorry,” her mother replied, sitting down slowly on one of the chairs, a soft smile on her lips.

“That’s ok, Mama, I can show you this!” Annie just smiled bigger, running out into the garden where her father was standing. When she was absolutely sure her mother was watching she started her show, a furious mix of jumping, tumbling and flailing fists and feet. One kick got the better of her and she found herself dropped on her backside with a thud.

“You’re getting there,” her father laughed as he picked her up.

Annie laughed too, wriggling out of her father’s giant hands to run over to her mother. Grabbing on to the arm of her chair she bounced up and down excitedly

“Did you see, Mama? Did you see?!”

“I did indeed,” her mother said warmly, pulling her daughter closer. “My tough little lion…”

 

#

 

Annie frowned, watching a young mother and her daughter as they wandered through her section. Thankfully they didn’t stop, she wasn’t in much of a mood to deal with anyone. Hitch was over in confectionary, seemingly browsing the shelves, and Marlow was eying her intently. As she started to wander off Hitch looked up, catching her eye.

“Storeroom,” Annie mouthed, and Hitch gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

Pushing open the door to the storeroom Annie decided she’d sit up the back and hide behind the shelves for a while. But as she rounded the last rack she found Dennis sitting on a step-stool, phone in one hand, can of coke in the other.

“Hey, Annie,” he said, glancing up from his phone. “Come to hide out too?”

“No I’m… getting something for a customer.”

He looked up again and gave her a disbelieving look.

“I know you kids all hide out here. I was a part-timer once too,” he smiled knowingly, kicking a stool her way. “So long as the work gets done I don’t care.”

She shifted the stool and sat down, leaning back against the cool cement of the storeroom wall. It was quiet, the only noise the faint sound of the store PA and Dennis’ phone. Quieter than out on the floor at least. Closing her eyes she sat back and breathed steadily.

It was some time before they were disturbed, the sound of the door creaking open followed by footsteps. Opening her eyes Annie saw Hitch leaning against a shelf, grinning smugly.

“Thought I’d find you here,” she said.

Annie just put a finger up to her lips, enjoying the silence too much. With a frown Hitch stepped over, sitting down on an upturned mop bucket beside Annie. The brunette gave her an encouraging smile, and Annie did her best to return the gesture. Hitch sighed and leant back, closing her eyes.

 _She’s so slender_ , Annie thought. That she could sit on the bucket comfortably was impressive. They probably weighed about the same, just Hitch was half a foot taller. She recalled their brief hug in the locker room.

_If she was a little taller she’d be able to hug me from behind and rest her chin on my head._

Annie smiled to herself at the thought, and she realised she was blushing.

 

#

 

It was half an hour later that Marlow came bursting in.

“I know you’re all in here!” he huffed indignantly.

“We’re looking for something for a customer!” the trio called back in unison.

 

#

 

After a thorough scolding from Marlow (which Hitch giggled through), they got back to work. Annie got to work tidying displays, Hitch charming customers, and Dennis drifting off somewhere Marlow would be unlikely to find him.

Eventually the day wound down and the store was closed. Annie headed up to her locker and grabbed her bag. As she started to leave Hitch tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, you got a minute?”

She looked nervous, and Annie couldn’t help remembering the last talk they’d had here.

“Uh, yeah,” Annie replied.

Hitch shifted awkwardly, her eyes indicating she was waiting for the other women to clear out. As they were waiting Annie checked her phone, three messages. She hoped they weren’t from Armin.

Once they were alone Hitch opened her locker, rummaging around for a moment before pulling out a small, silver gift bag.

“So, uh, I noticed you weren’t feeling too good today so just a little something.”

Annie took the bag, inside was a box of expensive chocolates. _That’s why she was hanging around in confectionary._ Hitch was still talking, rambling nervously.

“I hope you like them, I just kinda picked at random. Not to say I wasn’t thinking about it just-“

“Settle down, they’re fine,” Annie said, smiling warmly.

Hitch grinned proudly, her nervousness vanishing.

 

#

 

Sitting in her car Annie pulled out her phone. The first two messages were from Tori:

> Hi Annie if you’re free on Friday Ymir and I were going to the Wall for drinks. Going to try and get Bert and Reiner along too <3

> Bert and Reiner are in, meeting up 7ish. Feel free to bring a friend ;)

Annie scoffed at Tori’s blatant fishing. Inviting Hitch to a gay bar with her gay friends (well Reiner’s bi and not really her friend but that wasn't the point) would probably be a bit much for a first date. But then again Hitch was always asking Annie out with her.

Putting it out of her mind for the moment she checked the third message, from her grandfather.

> Annie could you please give me a call when you’re out of work. Nothing urgent just saying hello.

She sighed, putting her phone back in her bag.

 _I’ll deal with it when I’m at home_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall | Soup | Bath | Thanks

> Hey I’m going out fri night you want to come?

No, too short.

> Hey some friends and I are going out for drinks Friday. Wondering if you wanted to come too?

No, too boring.

> Hey, you want to go out on Friday night? I’m going to a bar in the city with some friends.

Annie stared at her phone, frowning. It was as good as it was going to get, so she sent it. The reply came quickly:

>> Lol! I was gonna ask you tomorrow! I’m going on a crawl for a friends b-day. Where you going?

Annie shook her head and sighed. Of course she was busy.

> The Wall

>> I’ll see you there then. Cousin I don’t live with works there so go to get a discount hehe

This time her sigh was less amused and more resigned. That Hitch only went to The Wall for cheap drinks didn’t bode well for her not being straight.

> Cheapskate

>> Jean-boy’s got to be good for something

> You mean Jean Kirstein?

>> U know him???

> I went to school with him

Annie had never been particularly close to Jean, but he was good friends with Armin and they’d been in the same grade for six years. That he was Hitch’s cousin made some things she’d said about her family make sense.

>> OMG that’s fucking hilarious. Third degree of kevin bacon and all that

Annie blushed, giggling at Hitch’s mangled idiom. _Holy shit that’s adorable_. Before she could reply Hitch messaged her again.

>> How did you know I meant him?

> His mum came to school one day and word got around about her nickname. Also only Jean I know at the wall

>> Fair enough. What time you going in to the city?

> Around 7

>> I’ll try and get there early so you remember seeing me ;)

> Thanks

>> I can just imagine your face like -_-

> Pretty accurate

>> lol :p

> Sorry I’ve gtg and call my grandfather

>> No probs, I’ll see you friday

> Hope I remember it ;)

Annie smiled, hoping it came across a little flirty.

>> You will ;)

Flirty. Definitely flirty.

 

#

 

It was an hour later when Hitch messaged her again.

>> I’m an idiot I’ll see you tomorrow at work!

> I agree on all those points

>> Oh fuck off XD

Annie chuckled, very pleased with herself.

 

#

 

Annie called her grandfather’s home phone but he didn’t answer. It was 6:30 already so he had  probably gone to get eat at the retirement village’s communal dining hall. She left a brief message for him to call her back and started on dinner for herself. If it were her choice she’d eat closer to eight, but such was life with a small child.

Cooking was something Annie enjoyed. Some of her fondest memories were times spent in the kitchen with her mother. She’d not been old enough to really learn much, but in hindsight it was her mother trying to pass on what she could in the time she had left.

The blaring of her phone brought her out of her gloom, and she picked it up quickly.

“Hello, Saba,” she said, shuffling the phone in her hands so she could keep stirring the pot.

“Hello, Annie,” he said. “Sorry I missed your call, was just out to dinner.”

“That’s ok, I thought as much.”

“So how are you?”

Looking down at the gently bubbling soup Annie frowned. She’d been all over the place lately with her mood.

“Pretty quiet,” was what she went with. “Armin’s down so not much going on here.” She paused, stirring the soup slowly. “Just making some soup at the moment.”

“Oh I should have come over then,” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m making plenty to freeze, so I can bring you some if you really want.”

“No, darling, it’s fine. But I would like to see you.”

Turning down the heat Annie leant on the counter. “Well Hanji’s back on Sunday so could come around then for a bit. But she might be a bit worn out.”

“I was thinking just us.” The spark of joy left his voice. “I thought we could go visit your mother.”

“Yeah,” was all Annie could say.

There was silence on the line for some time before her grandfather spoke.

“Are you having matzah balls with the soup?”

“Not tonight,” Annie said, her voice quiet. “I’ll make some with Hanji when she’s back.”

“How is the little angel going?”

“I’m not sure angel is the right term,” Annie said dryly.

“Let old Saba Dot spoil her.”

When she’d started talking Hanji had trouble saying her great-grandfather’s name, Dov, properly, settling on “Dot” instead.

 “I don’t think I have much choice in the matter.”

 “Not at all,” he said, chuckling to himself.

 

#

 

“So who’s the cousin you live with?”

“That’s Daz. He’s a few years older than me, on my dad’s side.”

Annie nodded. Hitch didn’t seem any different than normal after last night’s (admittedly brief) flirty exchange, rolling her eyes at Marlow as always and snarking at every opportunity.

 _Maybe she was just playing around after all_ , Annie thought. _Or just doesn’t want to flirt at work._

“So what’s your family like. Aside from your kid?”

“Ah…” Annie looked away. It was an innocuous topic of conversation for most people, but not for her. “There’s really just me and Hanji. And my saba – that means grandfather – he lives a little way away.”

“Ok,” Hitch said. She was watching Annie carefully, perhaps noting the lack of mention of her parents. Her thoughtful look quickly transformed into a grin. “Least you can relax at family things, at mine there’s like twenty people so it’s chaos.”

“I thought you’d like the chaos,” Annie said.

“When it’s on my terms, yeah,” she frowned. ”But this is all just blah, blah, blah, bullshit.”

“Like what you said… before?”

Hitch cocked her head, before she caught on, her cheeks flushing. “Oh, yeah, that.”

“Sorry if you don’t want to-“

“No, no it’s ok,” Hitch said quickly, waving her hands. “I mean I don’t mind talking with you about things like that.”

Annie could feel her own cheeks turning red. “Ok, good.”

“Don’t worry I’m not going to make a habit of it,” Hitch grinned.

 

#

 

_47, 48, 49, 50._

Annie huffed, clambering up from the floor slowly. Grabbing her water bottle she took a long, refreshing swig. It’d been a while since she’d worked out so thoroughly, and she was aching a little more than she was used to. Work and Hanji kept her rather fit as is, but she usually did a little extra now and then when she could. Still, nowhere near as fit as she used to be.

Padding into the bathroom she started the bath, throwing in some smelly stuff and letting it run while she returned to clear up. Rolling her yoga mat up Annie slid it under the couch and headed into the kitchen. Flicking on the radio there she hummed along happily. As a reward for her exercising she grabbed out a wine glass and the bottle of red tucked away in a corner cabinet. Unscrewing the bottle she sniffed it – Annie not being a big drinker meant the wine had been open a while. It smelt good enough so she poured a rather generous glass.

Putting the bottle away she bopped along to the music, carrying her glass to the bathroom. She was half way there when she stopped and turned back. Opening the pantry she retrieved the box of chocolates Hitch had given her, smiling as she held the box in her hand.

_I’d never refuse a gift from the heart._

Despite what she’d said Annie definitely had a soft spot for sappy, romantic things.

Taking her treats in to the bathroom she found the tub close to full. Putting them on the ground she turned off the water, and quickly emptied the bath rack of Hanji’s toys (except the rubber duck), placing them all in the sink. As one last thing she grabbed her book and phone, placing them in the rack before stripping down.

It was a fairly warm evening still, but sliding into the hot water felt so good. Weary muscles almost immediately started to loosen and letting her hands fall underwater was best of all. Her poor hands copped quite a beating, from lugging heavy crockery and cages around at work to all the washing and cleaning at home.

Sinking down so her nose was just above the water she sighed, blowing out a stream of bubbles. It was very tempting to just stay like that until the water turned cold, fall asleep even. She thought back to her… conversation with Armin. He’d been so good about it all. But he always was a bit odd like that, taking a very detached view about things.

“Ugh,” Annie scoffed, sitting up with a splash.

She was not going to waste her night thinking about that. Drying her hands she put the wine beside her book and opened the chocolates. She didn’t have much of a sweet tooth (Hitch had been right about that), but they did look very nice. Picking one at random she popped it into her mouth.

Annie smiled. She liked strawberries. Putting the box down she was struck by an idea. Grabbing her phone she took a quick, slightly foggy, picture of her lavish set up and sent it to Hitch.

> Party at my place.

She got through three pages of her book before a reply came. It was a rather blurry photo of… Hitch clipping her toenails.

>> Going off here as well :p

Annie rolled her eyes, but did manage a chuckle at imagining Hitch trying to take the picture.

> -_- but you probably already knew that

>> What?! I’m giving myself a pedicure!

_Is she actually upset with me?_

> Sorry just messing with you

>> It’s all good, just surprised me like I’m pampering too :p

Sighing in relief Annie took a sip of wine.

> Never had a pedicure

>> Never?!

> Nope. Never painted my nails either.

>> OMG I MUST FIX THIS

Annie giggled, Hitch really was too cute.

> Should I be scared?

There was a long pause before Hitch replied.

>> Do you want to be ;)

> Maybe I do-

Annie let out a yelp as the phone slipped out of her hands, landing in the water with a splash.

 

#

 

“Oh, Annie that’s too funny!”

Hitch found the whole thing hysterical, standing with her hand on Annie’s shoulder as she was almost doubled over with laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

_Oh great._

Connie was walking past and came over to see what the commotion was about, his trolley rattling.

“Annie dropped her phone in the bath last night,” Hitch said, still sniggering.

“Eh?! What were you doing with it in the tub?” Connie asked, disbelieving.

Hitch winked at Annie. “You sure you want to know,” she drawled.

Annie could feel her ears turning red.

“I was just listening to music.” Not the best lie, but it seemed to work.

“That really sucks,” Connie said. “Nobody covers water damage. My friend Sasha dropped hers in a creek once and had to just buy a new one.”

Annie frowned. A new phone was an expense she did not need. And she needed to replace it asap in case Armin needed to get in touch.

“It’s an iPhone, yeah?” Hitch asked.

“Mhmm.”

“We can go up at lunch and talk to them.”

“Oh,” Annie found herself flustered at Hitch taking charge. She didn’t mind it though. “Yeah, sounds great.”

“Hate to be the bringer of bad news again,” Connie said, “but you need to make an appointment to get them to look at your stuff up there.”

“Just leave that to me,” Hitch said with a grin.

“That fills me with confidence.”

Hitch crossed her arms and pouted.

 

#

 

“Sorry but you need to make a booking before we can do anything about it.”

Exhaling slowly Annie tried to compose herself. This place was infuriating. All the staff they had but no help. Thankfully Hitch stepped up.

“I’m sure you can find some way to work her in.”

The Apple rep went to say his standard line but Hitch wasn’t finished.

“I know it’s your policy but you see she’s got a little kid to worry about so you can understand she wants to be contactable.”

Hitch was really laying it on thick, batting her eyes and everything, but the rep’s resolve seemed to be weakening.

“Please?” she said, leaning over the counter.

The reps eyes flicked down to Hitch’s cleavage then back up again.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

#

 

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the store with a new phone.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Annie said in disbelief.

“Told you I’d work it out for you,” Hitch beamed.

“If I’d known flashing some cleavage was worked I… probably wouldn’t have a new phone.”

Hitch just laughed. They walked in silence for a moment, Annie finding it a comfortable moment of quiet. Hitch, of course, was the one to break the silence.

“Shame it’s an older model.”

“It’s ok,” Annie said. “I’m just glad the sim wasn’t fried, sorting that would have been a pain.”

“I’ll bet, never understand people who change their numbers all the time.”

Annie just hummed an agreement, and they stayed silent til they were back at the store.

 

#

 

Despite their not talking, Hitch followed Annie into the locker room as she went to put her bag and the phone away. She had considered charging it in Dennis’ office but decided against it – he was hardly there and she didn’t want to risk it getting stolen.

It’d been a surprise how Hitch had just jumped in there and really saved her ass.

“Hey, Hitch.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for that,” Annie shut her locker, giving the other woman a smile. “Really helped me out.”

“No problem, yeah?” She was grinning, her cheeks red.

“I suppose it was your fault anyway,” Annie drawled.

“Oi!” Hitch stepped up, playfully batting Annie on the shoulder.

Annie laughed, her chuckle fading to a warm smile.

“But seriously…”

She moved in, her heart racing, and stood up on tiptoes to kiss Hitch on the cheek.

“Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mess | Cage | Teapot | Try

_Oh my God I really kissed her._

Annie was sure her face was now completely red by how she was burning up. She couldn’t bear to look up and see Hitch’s reaction.

“Aww, aren’t you sweet.” Hitch threw an arm around Annie and hugged her. “Happy to help you out.”

_I can’t even look at her. I’m so stupid._

“What’re you upset about?” Hitch asked. “Nothing wrong with that between friends right?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Annie mumbled, her cheeks still crimson.

Annie thought she heard a strange note in Hitch’s voice, a little too cheery. Perhaps that she was forcing herself to say they were just friends. But if that was because she wanted more or Annie had overstepped she couldn’t say, and didn’t have the courage to ask.

“Come on, let’s get some food before the break’s over.”

As she watched the other woman walking away Annie knew that she definitely had a massive crush on Hitch. But she had no idea if it was just infatuation from their closeness in recent weeks, or something more. She _did_ know that recognising the difference was not her strong point.

 Letting out a long, defeated sigh she locked her locker and followed on.

 

#

 

> I think I messed up.

>> What’s wrong?

Mina’s reply came almost instantly.

> You busy?

>> No just watching TV with mum

>> So what’s up?

> I kissed her

There was a pause and her phone started ringing. Annie wasn’t sure she felt much like talking, but she still needed to talk.

“Hey,” Annie said, her voice low.

“Hey,” Mina said. “You ok?”

“I guess, just…” she trailed off.

“You ok to talk about it? I just called like didn’t seem like something to do over text.”

“Yeah, I guess just a bit down.”

“Ohh, Annie, take your time.”

“Like last night I broke my phone, dropped it in the tub,” Annie paused and Mina hummed to continue. “And that voids the warranty so Hitch is all ‘I’ll sort it for you’ and we go to the Apple store and she manages to convince them to give me a new phone.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah I know, it was…” Annie realised she was smiling just thinking about it, though her face fell thinking about what came next. “So when we got back I wanted to thank her and kissed her. It was just on the cheek but she was all funny after, like fake-happy?” She sighed heavily. “I think maybe it was too much for her.”

“Did you say you liked her?”

“No,” she said with a heavy heart. “I guess I like her but don’t know if I _like_ her. She’s fun and easy going and cute but so was Armin and well…”

“Maybe she was just surprised,” Mina offered. “You can be difficult to read sometimes so might have caught her off guard.”

“I guess…” Annie tried to believe it but it didn’t seem likely.

“Just take it slow, yeah? Just figuring it out is a good place to start but if you want to get serious about it you do need to tell her.”

“You’re right,” Annie sighed again. It was all rather tiring. “Anyway how’s things with you and Eren and moving going?”

“Good, good…” Mina replied.

“That doesn’t sound too good.”

“No it really is, I mean it’ll be good for us but just telling everyone’s a bit nerve-wracking.”

“You’ll be ok, I’m sure they’re all expecting it soon anyway.”

“We might even be doing it this weekend.”

“Oh?” Annie was sure her surprise was clear.

“No not moving,” Mina laughed. “Just putting the plan out there I mean.”

“Ah that makes more sense. Thought it all seemed a bit sudden.”

“Don’t worry, when we do you’ll be one of the first to know… need those muscles of yours to help move furniture.”

Annie sighed once more.

 

#

 

Hitch wasn’t there at the opening of work, and when an hour passed and she didn’t show up Annie started to get worried.

_Did I scare her off?_

When she had a spare moment Annie went over to Marlow’s counter. He was busy resetting a display high on the wall. Or not so high for him, she’d need a ladder to reach where he was working.

“Oh, hey, Annie,” he said, turning to face her.

“Hey… did Hitch say anything to you about not being in today?”

“No,” he frowned, casting a glance out over the floor as if he might see where she was hiding. “I’d have thought if anyone she’d tell you if she was planning to chuck a sickie.”

Annie didn’t say anything, instead chewing on her lip. After a moment’s thought she shrugged.

“Well I’m going to get my cage while it’s quiet.”

“Ok, I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

 

#

 

On her way to the dock Annie stuck her head in at Dennis’ office. He was nowhere to be seen of course, but the roster might be about. It wasn’t pinned up on the wall which meant it was likely buried in the mess that passed for his desk.

After a minute of searching Annie stopped, thinking she was verging too close to stalker territory. If Hitch wasn’t here she wasn’t here – she could always just text her at lunch.

Heading out of the office she nearly ran into Hannah.

“Oh, Annie, just who I was looking for,” the redhead said.

“What’s up?”

“I’m looking for a…” Hannah paused, looking down at her clipboard. “Cashmere Enchante Antoinette Teapot. I got the mugs alright but couldn’t find the pot. System says we should have one on hand but was just on the floor and storeroom and couldn’t see it.”

“That’s the yellow stuff with birds on isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Pretty sure VM used it for a display so I’d ask them,” Annie said. “But I’m just getting today’s stuff so I’ll put one aside if they have a cry about it.”

“Thanks, Annie,” Hannah grinned. “You’re the best.”

 

#

 

On the dock at last, Annie had a quick look around. Kubal was busy checking invoices while Connie was talking to Boris about a TV. There were a lot of cages and racks still on the dock, so it looked like she was one of the first to make it out here. It also meant having to rummage to find hers.

“Ey sorry, Annie,” Connie called out. He came bounding over, Boris trailing behind. “Haven’t seen you come up here in a while. Used to Hitch coming up later so yours is up the back.”

“Need me to come back?” she asked.

“Nah, it’s all good,” he said as he started yanking cages out of the way.

She hummed a reply and stood back, hardly one to turn down someone doing her work for her. It was only a few moments before he wheeled her (thankfully only half full) cage out.

“Here you go,” Connie said with a smile.

“Thanks,” she said, but before she could take it Boris stepped in.

“I can take it out for you,” he said, hand on his heart.

“Suit yourself,” Annie shrugged before walking away. She knew Boris had a thing for her, but just ignored it. Not to say she’d ever stop him doing her work if he offered, but she wasn’t going to sleep with him over of it.

_Maybe he needs to be more a pain in the ass._

Though Hitch wasn’t a real pain, just difficult sometimes. But there was that other side of her that made her ask about Hanji and when she gave her those chocolates.

_She’s complex… like Armin._

Annie smiled dryly. Armin could go from all cheerful and encouraging to weirdly morose or detached. Like how he was so calm when they were talking at his parents’ house.

_I guess complex is my type._

Arriving back in her department Annie looked around. Hitch was still nowhere to be seen. Frowning she turned back just as Boris arrived with her cage.

“Thanks,” she said, opening it up.

If he was expecting more than that he wasn’t going to get it.

 

#

 

A few minutes later Marlow came over.

“Hannah came by, said something about a teapot and that you’d understand.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Still no sign of Hitch,” he added. “And I haven’t seen Dennis either.”

Annie hummed that she heard him but didn’t reply.

“If this keeps up we’ll have to tell Nile, get someone for lunch cover.”

“We can go a bit later, Gloria comes in at 1.”

“I suppose…” he trailed off but she could see he still had things on his mind.

“Go on, say it,” she said, rummaging in the cage to retrieve the teapot.

Marlow seemed a little shocked, whether because he was trying to hide it or just that she asked him to talk more.

“Well it’s just typical. Them not showing up.”

“Hitch’s never skipped before.” Annie felt her cheeks flush slightly, holding back more words in the other woman’s defence.

“First time for everything,” Marlow grumbled. “It’s like they don’t care.”

“Why would they?”

He gaped at her, mouth working but no words coming out.

“It- I mean…”

“Hitch’s like you, just here until she gets something better. And Dennis is probably like me, just ended up here due to circumstances. How many people do you think really want a thankless job like this to be their career?”

Marlow didn’t have a reply, instead folding his arms as if deep in thought.

 

#

 

Just before noon Annie had cleared her cage, and told Marlow she was going to take it back and drop off the teapot for Hannah.

Hannah was sitting at her desk in the gift registry annex, typing away on her computer.

“Oh yay you got it!” she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

“One teapot,” Annie said, holding out the box.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’ll check it first.”

Annie shrugged, watching Hannah opening the box and pulling out the teapot. She held it up, turning it over in her hands. It was mostly a pale yellow, decorated with blue and red birds.

“It’s rather ugly,” the redhead giggled.

“I don’t know, I think it’s cute,” Annie said.

“Really?” Hannah cocked a sceptical eyebrow.

Annie just shrugged.

“I suppose it’s not too bad,” Hannah said, putting the teapot back in its box. “But bit odd for a wedding.”

“It’s fun,” Annie chided, smiling at the other woman. “Can’t all be plain white plates.”

“I suppose you’re right. Think I’m just a bit worn down with some of the lists I’ve been doing lately. Have a look at this,” she waved Annie over to her side of the desk.

“This couple put three TVs on their registry, and all this cookware – that French cast iron stuff, consoles, cameras and things. Had a few like this lately. And serious, not like as a joke”

“Some people’ll try anything,” Annie frowned. “I guess you and Franz will go a bit simpler?”

Hannah sighed dramatically. “We will if he ever gets around to proposing.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Annie joked.

“No it’s all fine,” Hannah said, grinning. “Can’t hurry love.”

 

#

 

Annie returned the cage and took the long way back to her department. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Hananh had said.

_Can’t hurry love._

That she had enjoyed talking with Hannah about weddings and her boyfriend was a sure sign she was getting overcome by romantic feelings.

It was exciting, but also scared the hell out of her. Last time she’d thought she’d felt this way had been with Armin. Of course in hindsight she could see she wasn’t, but hindsight is little help.

 _Hitch being straight is not much help either_ , she thought bitterly. Of course, as Mina cheerfully hammered into her, she might not be – but subtly sounding her out was not something Annie had faith in herself to do.

But when she walked into her department and saw Hitch standing there, a grin on her face, she thought it might not be so bad to try.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence | Donuts | Helper

“Heya, Annie.”

Hitch was smiling like nothing was wrong.

“Hey,” Annie said, trying to keep nonchalant when really she wanted to break into a huge grin.

“How’s it going?” Hitch asked, still smiling.

“I’m ok, are you?”

“Yeah I’m pretty great today. Well as good as I can be at work,” Hitch laughed.

 _She has a pretty smile_ , Annie thought, _and beautiful eyes_. _And when she sniggers the way her nose wrinkles up…_ Annie realised she was staring and quickly looked away. She saw Marlow had just finished with a customer and was rushing over.

“Why are you so late?” he asked, exasperated.

“Ehhh?” Hitch was taken aback.

“It’s almost midday!”

“Ohhh,” she laughed again. “Dennis texted me last night to come in for close. Gloria’s sick so I’m covering her.”

Marlow and Annie looked at each other, finally understanding the situation.

“We didn’t know so thought, maybe you weren’t coming today,” Annie mumbled, embarrassed with herself.

“Thought I was chucking a sickie?” she said, clearly amused by the situation. “I’d _never_ do that.”

“Uh huh.”

“Awww,” Hitch leaned in close, smirking. “Would you miss me?”

“Miss my lunch break more like,” Annie deadpanned.

“Hrmph,” Hitch pouted.

“Couldn’t resist,” Annie said, nudging Hitch with her shoulder. “You’re too cute when you sulk.”

_Oh no why did I say that?_

Hitch’s pout had turned back to a smirk and she leant over even closer, arm on Annie’s shoulder. Before she could say anything Marlow, who Annie had honestly forgotten about, cut in.

“Well if you two are going to goof off I’m going on my break.”

As Hitch made a face at Marlow’s back Annie slipped out from under her arm, dashing away to hide her embarrassment.

 

#

 

Annie was avoiding Hitch. She figured if she could keep away from her til Marlow got back she’d have time to cool off. It wasn’t that Hitch was acting funny, well aside from her excessive cheeriness, but Annie just felt so flustered around her she couldn’t count out saying something stupid again.

_Face it, you’ve got it bad._

Annie grumbled, shuffling mugs around, her earlier hopeful mood now vanished. Love wasn’t for her, she wasn’t built for it. Well, she loved Hanji, but this was romantic love. Or rather it wasn’t, and thinking it might be would just lead to disappointment.

“Geeze, so serious.”

Looking up she saw Hitch standing on the other side of the display, smiling slyly. She started walking around the table slowly, hands behind her back, eyes locked on Annie.

“Soooooo…” she leant over until she was at Annie’s eye level. “What’s up?”

“I don’t…” Annie mumbled, looking down at the mug in her hand.

“Oh come on,” Hitch insisted. “You can tell me.”

_I think I’m falling for you and that scares the shit out of me._

But she didn’t say that. She stayed silent. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Hitch’s smile turned to a concerned frown.

“I won’t push it,” she said softly. “But I’ll listen if you want.”

Annie nodded, managing a weak smile.

The stood together for a moment, the silence between them a comfortable one. Annie was the one to speak first.

“So what’s got you so cheery today?”

“Got to have a decent sleep in today, yeah?” Hitch said. “Daz was out at work so nice and quiet.”

“Sounds nice…” Annie looked up and gave her a wry smile. “Think you’ll be this cheery when five o’clock hits?”

Hitch stuck out her tongue before giggling. “If I wasn’t being nice to you I’d have a really good comeback.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s the reason you don’t have one,” Annie drawled, rolling her eyes.

Hitch scoffed, bopping the shorter woman on the head.

“Resorting to violence means you have no argument,” Annie said (quoting Armin), stifling her laughter.

“I’ll give you violence!” Hitch laughed, playfully putting Annie in a headlock from behind and ruffling her hair.

Grabbing Hitch’s arm Annie let out a yelp and feigned attempting to wriggle free. Hitch stopped suddenly, one arm wrapped around Annie, the other on her head.

“Did you just squeal?” she asked, the smirk clear in her voice.

Annie couldn’t reply, the combination of her awkward embarrassment mixed with the feeling of being held was too much. She could feel Hitch’s heart against her back, beating fast. Maybe as fast as her own.

Before either of them could speak, or even move, a pair of customers came walking into the department. They quickly disentangled themselves and, glancing back, Annie saw Hitch’s cheeks were as red as hers felt.

 

#

 

Marlow returned, Annie’s lunch came and went, and it seemed like the rest of the day would be free of any more surprises. Thankfully it was fairly busy so Annie filled her time with customers and running out stock from the storeroom rather than thinking about what had happened earlier.

The shop cleared out early in the afternoon with parents heading to schools to pick up their children, but it wasn’t long before they returned. Annie had just finished up with a customer when Hitch nudged her.

“Looks like you’ve got a visitor,” she said, pointing off to Annie’s right.

She saw Armin first, standing with his hands in his pockets, but her eyes flicked down to Hanji, who was brimming with excitement.

“Mama!” the little girl called, rushing over and hugging Annie with enough force to make her take a step back.

Reaching down Annie picked her up and hugged her close. Hanji was giggling, her arms wrapped around her mother’s neck.

“Hey there, Little One,” Annie said softly.

“Hi, Mama,” Hanji said, planting a big wet kiss on Annie’s cheek.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, Mama.”

“I had to do some shopping so thought we’d do it here,” Armin said.

“Uncle Eren and Aunty Mina and Aunty Mikasa are coming to Daddy’s house for dinner,” Hanji beamed.

“Oh that’ll be fun, won’t it?”

Hanji nodded, still grinning.

“Down you go,” Annie said, placing Hanji back on her feet. Taking her daughter’s hand Annie led her over to the counter. “Hanji, this is my friend Hitch, we work together.”

Hitch leant over the counter and smiled. “Hey, munchkin, your mum’s told me lots about you so it’s good to finally meet you.”

“Mama’s talked about you. She says you’re very silly and don’t do much work,” Hanji helpfully offered.

Mercifully Hitch let out a boisterous guffaw. “Well I’m glad she told the truth!”

Hanji gasped at Hitch’s confession before breaking down in laughter. “You’re silly,” she managed to get out between giggles.

“Seems like I am,” Hitch smirked. “So what’re you going to do now?”

“Daddy said we could get a donut and milkshake!”

Hitch pouted theatrically. “Oh lucky! I wish I could go too but I’ve got to work.”

Annie frowned, thinking it would be nice to go too. Even though it had only been a few days she did miss Hanji a lot.

“But Ann- I mean you mum’s got a break now so she could go, right?”

“Can you mama? Can you?” Hanji squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“I don’t-” Annie started, but was cut off by Hitch waving dismissively.

“Still got that twenty minute tea break,” Hitch said, winking at her. “Might as well take it now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, me and Marlow can take care of this place. So go, shoo,” the brunette grinned.

Taking her daughter’s hand Annie started out of the shop, but looked back over her shoulder, catching Hitch’s eye.

_Thank you._

 

#

 

“Milkshake! Donut! Milkshake! Donut!”

Hanji was skipping along, eagerly anticipating her treat, while her parents followed behind in awkward silence. Annie was still feeling somewhat guilty over how she’d treated Armin last time they’d seen each other.

“So…” she started, not sure what to say next.

“Yeah,” Armin replied, evidently as uncomfortable as she was.

“Your parents are well?”

“Yeah, still working. They’re thinking of going away later in the year. Maybe Brazil.”

“Oh, that’ll be nice.”

“Yeah…” Armin said. “Hanji’s been telling me she’s made lots of new friends at school.”

“Yes, I’ve met a couple of them…” Annie’s thoughts turned to the Ackerman children, and if Mikasa had said anything to Armin. “She’s even been invited for a playdate.”

“Oh good.”

“Mmmm. She been behaving herself?”

“Yep, been pretty worn out by the end of the day. I think I’ll be able to take time off work when it’s school holidays.”

Annie didn’t know what to say, caught off guard by his sudden change in topic.

“I mean that way you won’t have to worry about your work and things so much,” he said, smiling.

She nodded, the silence descending again. But this time it was a little more comfortable.

 

#

 

“Can I have a dinosaur, Mama?”

“Yes you can, Little One.”

“And, Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Can we get one for Hitch?”

Annie stopped for a moment, before nodding. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“I want to get her one with sprinkles,” Hanji said, pressing her nose against the glass.

“That sounds lovely,” she said, putting in the order with the girl behind the counter. It was then she realised she didn’t have her purse, having gone straight from work.

“I’ve got it,” Armin said, money already in his hand.

“Thanks, completely forgot to get my bag.”

“It’s no problem,” he said, handing over the money. “I’m going to go start my shopping. If I’m not done by the time you have to go back can she stay with you?”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, putting an arm around Hanji. “She can just stay behind the counter if it’s busy.”

“Can I help you work, Mama?” Hanji beamed.

“I’m sure you can.”

The little girl gasped excitedly. “Then take a long time, Daddy!”

 

#

 

“Been a good week?”

Hanji nodded, slurping her drink. Stopping she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Yes, Mama.”

“School been good?”

“Ummmm, yes. We planted some seeds in the garden so we can watch them grow.”

“Oh that sounds fun, what did you plant?”

“Carrots!” Hanji grinned. “That’s for me and Levi, Petra and Oluo. Other kids are growing beans though some others are growing carrots too. But Mr Berner is growing some potatoes.”

Annie found herself smiling. It was difficult to not feel happy when Hanji was so excited. “Wow that sounds like lots of fun.”

Hanji nodded again, grinning happily.

 

#

 

Armin was not out of the supermarket by the time Annie had to go back. She did a cursory check of the registers in case he was queued up, but she didn’t see him. So she took a (very excited) Hanji back to work with her.

Hitch and Marlow were both with customers as they returned, hand in hand. Walking behind the counter Hanji started looking around, spellbound at the exciting new world. Hitch brought her customer over, carrying a stack of plates and some teacups.

“Heya, Annie want to wrap while I – Oh hey, munchkin!”

Listening to Hanji’s giggles Annie thought she wasn’t the only one won over by Hitch’s charms.

“Oh, who’s this young helper?” the customer asked.

“My daughter,” Annie replied.

“Can I help, Mama?” Hanji asked, eagerly tugging on Annie’s blazer.

Annie looked at the customer, who gave a nod and a smile. “Sure thing, Little one.”

“Here,” Hitch said, holding out the scanning gun. “You hold this and push the button when I say.”

They worked as a group, Hitch taking each plate and holding it for Hanji to scan before giving it to Annie to wrap up. All in all it worked quite well and the customer was on her way quickly, giving Hanji a farewell wave.

“Bye, bye!” Hanji said, looking so pleased to have helped.

“Good break?” Hitch asked.

Before Annie could reply Hanji held up the small, pink bag she’d been holding tight. “We got you a donut!”

“Oh wow,” Hitch grinned taking the bag. “You should visit more often. And sprinkles!”

“Hanji picked it out for you,” Annie said.

“Thanks, munchkin,” Hitch said, holding out her hand. “High five!”

Annie watched the two of them joking around – Hitch crouched down behind the counter so she could eat her donut, Hanji still holding the scanning gun close – and smiled.

 

#

 

“Bye bye, Mama.”

Annie hugged her daughter tight and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Bye bye, Little One, I’ll see you soon.”

Nodding sadly Hanji looked as if she was going to cry.

“It’ll be ok, you’ll have lots of fun with Uncle Eren and Aunt Mina and Aunt Mikasa tonight, and only a few more sleeps til you see me again.”

“I love you, Mama,” Hanji hugged her mother again.

“I love you too, Hanji.” Pulling back, Annie smiled, brushing back the little girl’s fringe. “Can I get a smile from my special helper before you go?”

Thankfully it worked and Hanji smiled before turning back to look for her father. He was standing close by so she held out a hand for him to take before she let go of Annie fully.

Annie stood and waved as they moved out of the department and out of sight. She stood watching the empty space for a moment before turning back to work.

 

#

 

“You know what, Annie? You’ve got one cute kid.”

“Thanks,” Annie said. “But I can only take half the credit.”

“Heh. He didn’t look like I thought he would.”

Was that a sour note in her voice?

“What did you think he’d look like?”

“Taller, like six foot. And big muscles like yours.” Hitch grabbed at Annie’s arm. She just rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like my friend Reiner,” Annie said with a wry smile. He was the last person she’d take to bed.

“Oooh, is he cute?”

“Not as cute as his boyfriend.”

Hitch frowned in response.

“And thanks,” Annie said. “For covering me just now.”

“Hey no problem,” Hitch beamed. “I figured missing her was what was getting you down so least I could do.”

“Yeah… she took a shine to you.”

“I’m pretty good with kids,” she grinned proudly.

“Must be the common mental age,” Annie said with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hitch said, pouting.

Annie prodded the other woman with her toe. “I’m kidding. You were really good with her.”

“I guess it’s lucky she’s so smart. I never know what to say to little kids like who you can’t talk to. Just keep nodding and saying ‘uh-huh’ until they seem done with me.”

“I know just what you mean,” Annie chuckled. “I really struggled when she was just starting to talk.”

“Really?” Hitch’s eyes went wide in wonder. “I never thought you- I mean you’re so great and all…”

“I’m not really,” Annie looked away, embarrassed. “I just never knew what to say. My friend Mina gave me some advice that helped.”

“Oh yeah?”

“She said she just treats toddlers like clever dogs – they’re probably able to listen to you but they can’t talk and don’t do much but run around, eat, and make a mess.”

“Oh my God,” Hitch guffawed, slapping Annie on the back. “I love it!”

“I’ll be sure to let her know.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow | Butts | Kelly Clarkson

“Guess... I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, guess so.”

They stood for a moment, unsure and smiling awkwardly.

“I-“

“So-“

They both laughed, Hitch rubbing her neck, Annie sighing.

“Well I’m that way.”

“I’m this one.”

“Ok, see you soon?”

“Yeah.”

Annie walked away, blushing furiously.

 

#

 

The Wall was busy, but that was to be expected of a bar on Friday night. It looked like any other pub, the only signs it was a LGBT hangout the rainbow flag above the bar and the guys messily making out on the steps.

Annie brushed past them and looked around. Tori had messaged that they were already there, but as she couldn’t see them she decided to head to the bar. Jean was down the other end pouring drinks, blissfully unaware he was going to be set upon by Hitch. She didn’t mind, the other bartender was a cute young girl which was infinitely preferable to Jean.

Ordering herself a Corona she took a seat on a stool and got out her phone. She was halfway through her message when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Jess, can I grab a Bundy and Coke?”

“Connie?” Annie said, shocked.

“Wha- Annie?” he gaped, before recovering with a huge, toothy grin. “Hey how are you?”

“Yeah I’m ok,” she replied. “Just here with some friends for some drinks. You?”

“My band’s playing here tomorrow night so came to sort the last few details out. And…” he paused to pick up his order, “have a drink.”

“You’re in a band?”

“Believe it or not working the dock isn’t my lifelong dream,” he laughed.

“No, I guess not.”

“But I gotta pay the bills somehow.”

“So, uh, how’d you get in to it?” Annie asked, attempting to be social. “Music I mean.”

“Me and my friend Sasha used to mess around the music room at school all the time. She was just doing it to kill time but I guess it just stuck for me.”

Annie took a swig of beer. “You mention this ‘friend’ a whole lot.”

“I see where you’re going but nah, I’m not going there,” he leaned in, lowering his voice. “I’m aro.”

“Arrow?”

“No, A-R-O. Aromantic.”

“Ok I gotcha. Sorry.”

“Ah it’s ok. Just not something I spread around, people can be weird about it. If they even know what it is,” he shrugged. “I mean I like boning guys but most people reckon I’m just here with my bandmates.”

He gestured over his shoulder to the two guys who were still going at it in the doorway.

“Well I won’t be telling anyone.”

“I figured you’d be cool.”

“Oh yeah, I’m the coolest,” Annie drawled, flicking her fringe. “But I kinda get what you mean about people not knowing. Like I’m pan I guess, but hear I’ve got a kid and everyone says you’re a hetro.”

Connie raised his glass. “Well here’s to not fitting in.”

“Cheers,” Annie said, tipping her bottle to him.

 

#

 

Annie messaged Tori and found they were all sitting at a booth at the back of the pub. Connie tagged along, his other friends still preoccupied with each other. Ymir was sitting with her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, a beer in her other hand. Reiner and Bert were a mirror image, Reiner slouched against his boyfriend.

“Hey everyone,” Annie said. “This is Connie from work, just ran into him.”

The others all welcomed them, shuffling in to make room. Annie sat down next to Tori, Connie beside Reiner on the other side. Annie took to introducing everyone, gesturing with her drink.

“So this is my friend Tori.”

The blonde nodded demurely.

“My friend Ymir.”

She gave a lopsided grin, carefully appraising the newcomer with her golden eyes.

“My friend Bert.”

“Hey.”

“And a complete asshole called Reiner.”

“Guilty as charged,” he laughed, loud and deep.

“You’re in a band, aren’t you?” Ymir asked.

“Yeah,” Connie said. “104 Sinners.”

“Saw you guys a couple of months ago.”

Annie stopped listening, and Tori saw her chance.

“So, anyone else coming along?” she asked innocently.

Annie grumbled, but quickly relented – it’d only be worse to avoid the subject. “Hitch – a girl from work – is actually coming along later with some friends.”

“Oh really,” Tori’s eyes widened and she gaped in open-mouth joy. “That’s wonderful.”

“Hnnn, calm down. She’s just on a pub crawl so they’re coming by. Turns out Jean is-”

She stopped, the vibrating of her phone in her jeans distracting her. Pulling out her phone she was surprised at who was calling her: Mikasa.

 

#

 

“Uh, hey.”

“Hi, Annie. Sorry are you busy?”

“Not really. I mean I’m in the city with Tori and that, but nothing major.”

“If it’s a bad time I can call back.”

Whatever she was calling for must be important. Which meant it was only one thing.

“No, it’s fine, we’re just hanging out at a bar.” She paused before adding, “I’m outside away from the music.”

That seemed to make Mikasa relax, perhaps nervous about the others overhearing.

“I’ve decided I want to meet that woman. Kuchel.”

Despite anticipating it Annie had no idea what to say. “Okay,” was the best she could do.

There was silence on the other end. Evidently Mikasa had no plan beyond that.

“Well when I’ve seen her it’s been at the after school group so you could come with me one day and hang around until she shows up.”

“What day works for you?”

Annie hummed, thinking. She could really leave early any day except Thursday with no problem, just say she had family stuff, which was somewhat true (just not her family).

“I can do any day really.”

“Wednesday?” Mikasa blurted it out as if she’d been barely holding it back. All things considered she was handling the situation remarkably well.

“That works for me,” Annie said. “If we meet at the school a bit before four would be best. But the after school group is there until five thirty, so could be a fair wait.”

“That’s fine.” Mikasa said hurriedly. Annie could hear her take a deep breath. “Thank you, Annie.”

“No problem.”

 

#

 

Heading back inside Annie could feel the crowd was thicker, more boisterous than when she’d arrived. Pushing through the press she made her way back to the booth, where everyone was laughing at something Connie was doing. He turned as she approached, a pair of straws jammed up his nose.

“Hey, Annie, this guy is hilarious,” Reiner said between choking laughs, his face red. “Why didn’t you introduce us to him earlier?”

_Because I’ve never socialised with anyone from work before tonight._

Rather than answering she took it as a rhetorical question and sat down, taking a swig of her beer.

“Everything alright?” Bert asked.

“Yeah, just family stuff,” she replied – universal code for “don’t want to talk about it.” – “How’s your week been?”

“Pretty standard, though we’re looking at renting a new place so lots of browsing.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Ah no real reason, just-“

“C’mon, Bert, the place is overpriced shithole” Reiner interrupted.

“Well there is that,” Bert added.

“Been complaining for almost three months about the broken taps in the bathroom but nothing’s been done.”

“Jeez that sucks,” Tori said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ymir grumbled. “Less boring stuff, more fun. Who wants to go get another round?”

“Sounds like you do,” Annie offered.

“Walked into that one.”

“Your shout next smartarse.”

“I’ll have a Breezer thanks babe.”

“Mine’s a rum and coke.”

“Corona.”

“I’m fine for now.”

“Pint.”

“Alright, alright I’m going.”

 

#

 

The night went on, and more drinks were had. Despite being several drinks down Annie was not up for dancing, her feet sore from work still. So she sat chatting with Bert and Ymir while Tori went off with Reiner and Connie to the dancefloor.

She was about five beers in when her phone started buzzing.

> Almost there!

> Meet me at the bar!

_Oh shit._

“You ok?” Ymir asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just someone from work is here. Someone else I mean.” She knew she was rambling but couldn’t stop. “I knew she was coming but Connie was a surprise. She’s going to meet me at the bar.”

“Go on, have fun,” Ymir smirked. Her smirk wasn’t cute like Hitch’s was.

Weaving through the crowd Annie saw her leaning on the bar and talking to Jean. She didn’t know what she’d expected but seeing Hitch looking so glammed out was a surprise. Tight white jeans, ankle boots, a blousy top and scarf, finished with lots of jangly jewellery. Annie’s eyes settled on Hitch’s butt, which looked very nice to her right now.

Pushing past the gaggle of similarly dolled up young women Annie threw an arm around Hitch’s waist.

“Hey you made it!”

“Hey, Annie!” Hitch returned the hug. “Jean was just getting us some drinks.”

He didn’t say anything, but the dark look on his face told her all she needed to know.

“Jean. Hey Jean. Jean-boy. Hey,” Annie said, remarkably without slurring at all. “Whyyyyy didn’t you say your cousin was so awesome? Like I’ve worked with her for years but you didn’t say anything to me.”

“Okay so I’m not serving you anymore,” is all he replied.

“C’mon, Jean,” Hitch said. “Just give us some drinks and I can get all these straight girls out of your hair.”

“Yeah, Jean,” Annie added. “Give ‘em the drinks.”

He relented, muttering under his breath as he took Hitch’s card.

“And give me a receipt!” she called after him.

“It’s so awesome you’re here,” Annie said, leaning on Hitch’s shoulder. “Everybody’s here. Even Connie!”

“Connie?”

“Yeah his band’s playing here tomorrow he said.”

“Reeves Brothers’ work party then?”

“Oh yes that’s it,” Annie sniggered.

“How much have you had to drink?” Hitch asked, an amused smile on her lips.

“I think… five beers? I don’t drink much so I’m a lightweight,” she laughed.

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Jean returned with a handful of different Breezers and Hitch’s card.

“Thaaaanks, Jean,” Hitch drawled, checking the receipt to make sure he did indeed give her a discount.

Cracking open her bottle Hitch took a swig, offering it to Annie afterwards.

“No I think I’m done for tonight, got to be up tomorrow to see my Saba and visit my mama.”

“More for me then,” Hitch said with a wink.

“I think I drank too much.”

“You feeling alright?”

“Yeah I mean I feel good but like I was so nervous about tonight like first time hanging out not at work so just got away from me.”

Annie couldn’t stop talking. The small, still sober part of her that was thinking straight hoped she didn’t say how she really felt.

“That’s so sweet,” Hitch gave Annie a squeeze.

“I’m glad you think so I kinda feel a mess,” she said with a self-deprecating laugh.

“Well you look great.”

Annie was just in some jeans and a button down blouse so wasn’t feeling too special, but Hitch’s compliment made her cheeks burn. To distract herself she decided to keep talking.

“I forgot to say when I saw you I was surprised like you look so cute I guess outside work didn’t know what you’d wear but you’re so cute and you look so amazing. I mean you’d look cute however but I mean really cute, like your butt looks great in those jeans.”

Hitch laughed, though any blushing was hidden under her makeup. Before she could say anything one of the girls tapped Hitch on the shoulder.

“Hey we’re all moving on to the Ivy, you coming?”

“Nooo you can’t go,” Annie pleaded, grabbing Hitch’s hand.

“Hey, I’d love to stay but it’s Claire’s birthday so I’ve gotta go with them.”

“Fiiiiine,” she said, sulking dramatically.

“Obviously this means you’ll just have to come out with me some other time. Party hard,” Hitch grinned, stepping back and shimmying.

“Yeah! I mean like you know why I say I can’t it’s that I can’t not that I don’t want to I mean I want to but I can’t because Hanji comes first ok?”

“Nah yeah, I totally get you so I’ll take a rain check.”

“Like at work,” Annie sniggered.

“Which is where I’ll see you on Monday, yeah?”

“Okay, bye.”

“See you, Annie,” Hitch said, leaning in to give Annie a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

 

#

 

Annie didn’t remember too much more of the evening. Or how she got home. Or why her flat looked so different.

Raising her head from the couch she was curled up on she heard the sound of cooking, the smell toast on the air. Tori was sitting at the table, and she smiled a tired smile.

_That’s right, I’m at their place…_

Indistinct images of the trip home flitted though her thoughts, but none were particularly clear. She sat up with a groan and, with some effort, dragged herself over to the table.

“What time is it?” Annie croaked.

“Just after eleven,” Tori replied, pouring Annie a glass of water.

“What happened last night?”

Tori gave her a rueful smile. “We all got very drunk.”

“And the karaoke,” Ymir added, walking out of the kitchen, frying pan in one hand, tongs in the other. She put a sausage onto each of the three plates on the table before sliding a fried egg beside it.

“They’re beef,” she said, tapping the sausage with her tongs.

“Thank you,” Annie said, sipping her water.

“Toast in a second,” Ymir said, walking back into the kitchen.

How Ymir was looking so alive after last night was a mystery.

“Did you say karaoke?” Annie asked.

“Yeah,” Tori sighed. Despite her perfect princess appearance she was no singer.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You gave it a good go,” Ymir said, placing a plate of toast on the table and taking her seat.

Vague memories of standing on the stage came to mind, but not much more than that.

“How bad was it?” she asked.

“Madonna,” Tori said.

Annie breathed a sigh of relief, it could have been _far_ worse.

“I’m told I was Kelly Clarkson level drunk,” Tori said, shamefaced.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you I recorded it?” Ymir grinned, reaching for her phone.

“YMIR!” Tori was wide awake and alert now, grabbing Ymir’s phone with lightning reflexes.

Ymir’s laughter quickly gave away that she was joking around, but Tori still playfully batted at her girlfriend. Annie shook her head, starting on her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about butts visit: http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/tagged/butts


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch | Deserve | Flowers

Ymir, having revealed she only had one drink last night, dropped Annie at home. Dragging herself into the shower she felt the weariness melting off of her. Though she could have stayed there for hours she had to get ready to go out.

As it was also going to be a visit to her mother she decided to wear a nice top and skirt, tossing a cardigan in her bag in case the weather turned.

Grabbing her phone Annie called her grandfather’s unit.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Saba, it’s Annie. I’m just leaving now so I’ll be there in about half an hour, maybe a bit more with traffic.”

“Oh good, gives me time to clean up the bottles and hide all the girls before you get here.”

“Very funny,” she said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok, darling.”

 

#

 

Annie arrived at the retirement village on time, even with a stop on the way to get some flowers. Getting her things she walked through the complex, the air filled with the sound of birds. Reaching her grandfather’s unit she knocked on the door.

“Coming!” he called, opening the door a moment later. “Hello, darling.”

“Hello, Saba.”

She hugged him, arms around his waist.

“Flowers?”

“They’re for Mama.”

“I’m sure she’ll love them,” he smiled, ushering her into the small apartment. “You can put them in some water while we get some food. There’s a vase under the sink.”

Moving to the small kitchen she found the vase and filled it with water, gently setting the bouquet in it.

“All ready?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ll just get my stick.”

“So not actually yes,” she joked.

He walked into his bedroom, chuckling to himself. “Well I’m ready to get ready.”

Annie sighed and shook her head. He was impossible.

She waited while he rummaged, her eyes drifting to an old photo. It was of her, her father and her mother all sitting on a couch. All smiling. Annie couldn’t have been more than four years old when it was taken judging by how little she was, and by her mother still having hair.

It was long, wavy and brown, tied up in a ponytail. Aside from the colour (and tidiness) it looked just like Hanji’s. But then again her mother had been blonde when she was little, darkening as she hit her teens. Annie thought back to Hitch’s comment on Hanji’s darker hair. If Hanji, with her already dark eyes, turned brunette she’d bear a strong resemblance to her grandmother.

Annie wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“Ok, ready to go?”

Annie looked over her shoulder, her grandfather standing with cane in hand.

“I’ve been ready for the last hour,” she said with a sly smile.

“Careful you young punk,” he said, playfully jabbing her with his cane.

She just laughed, skipping away.

They walked out of the unit and she pulled the door shut behind her.

“Shall we?” he said, offering her his arm.

Annie hummed her ascent, taking his arm in hers as they walked together down the leaf strewn path.

 

#

 

They took a table in the outdoor dining area overlooking the bush. There were other families there for lunch, some with young children, others without. Looking through the trees she could see others walking along the creek that ran behind the complex. It was peaceful, which she supposed was the point.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dot asked.

“Just admiring the view,” Annie said.

“I’m admiring these specials… very tasty,” he chuckled.

“I think I’ll just get something small and a coffee, had a late breakfast.”

“Whatever you want, darling. My shout.”

Annie looked at him flatly. “I can buy my own lunch.”

“Yes, yes, I’m very proud of you but I’m still paying.”

Annie sighed, exasperated. They had this same conversation every time they went anywhere and it never went in her favour. At least Hanji wasn’t here this time – that always made it ten times worse.

“Are you giving your poor granddaughter a hard time, Dot?”

It was Anka, one of the managers of the village.

“I’d never do that,” he said, stroking his moustache.

“Uh huh,” she said, eying him sceptically before smiling. “I can take your order while I’m here if you’re ready.”

“Oh, yes. I’ll have the steak.”

“The vegetarian lasagne, thank you.”

“Anything to drink?”

“I think we’ll both have a cappuccino.”

Annie nodded her agreement and Anka took the menus from them and walked off.

“I still can’t believe you’ve got them calling you Dot too,” Annie said.

“I like it. And I think you can understand enjoying a nickname, Anushka.”

She sighed at the use of her full name – he was the only one to use it (and one of only a handful who knew it even), and he only ever did to tease her.

“So anyway,” she said, shaking her head with a wry sigh. “Hanji’s growing some carrots at school.”

“Oooh, I’ll have to have her over to help with my crops.”

“I’m sure she’d love that. Especially if there are bugs to document.”

“Bugs? Really?”

“Ever since school started she’s been pretty caught up studying insects. Well, as much as a five year old can.”

“Well I’m happy to have you both over any time.”

“Probably not next weekend, I sort of agreed to a playdate with some new friends,” Annie chewed on her lip, thinking. “But I think the one after is free.”

“Be getting close to your birthday by then.”

Annie pulled out her phone checking the calendar. He was right, her birthday was barely three weeks away. She wondered if she should do something. Armin would be in town that week and she had that standing offer from Hitch.

“What day’s Pesach this year?” she asked, still looking at her calendar.

“15th of Nisan, same as every year.”

Looking up she saw Dot smiling, very pleased with himself. Annie just sighed.

 

#

 

After (a very filling) lunch they went to Annie’s car via Dot’s apartment to pick up the flowers. They were stopped at a set of lights when Dot spoke.

“I was thinking I’d invite your father to the seder this year.”

“Were you now?” She gripped the wheel white knuckle tight, and spoke through gritted teeth. It was like being ambushed, put on the spot with no way out.

“We were talking and he said he was hoping to get to see Hanji.”

“Was he now?”

Annie stared balefully at the red light, willing it to change so she could do something other than have this conversation.

“I think it would be good for her, to get to know her family more.”

“She knows her family.”

_Still red._

“Don’t you think she deserves-“

“Deserves?!” she shouted, banging her hands on the wheel. “Didn’t I deserve a father growing up? Didn’t I?”

Dot said nothing, and she took a deep breath, her hands shaking.

“He wasn’t there when I needed him… he can’t just push his way into Hanji’s life as if that never happened.”

The light turned green, and they drove in silence.

 

#

 

There weren’t many other cars in the carpark, and they found a good spot easily. Annie switched off the engine and slowly rested her head on the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry, Saba,” she said softly.

“It’s alright, darling,” he said leaning over to hug her. “I shouldn’t have brought it up like that.”

She felt on the verge of tears. “Sorry for yelling.”

“Shhh, it’s alright,” he said gently, rubbing her back.

 

#

 

They stayed in the car for several silent minutes before Dot broke the silence.

“I’m going to go say hello, you take your time.”

She nodded weakly, managing a faint smile.

Watching him walk off she sighed. Being hung over had not helped her reaction to what he’d said, but even if she’d gone to bed stone cold sober she was sure to have gotten mad. Maybe it was time to try and move on. She didn’t have to forgive him, but Hanji would probably love him.

Her thoughts turned to childhood memories, of innocently following along as he practiced his drills.

_Hanji would like that. Maybe he’s managed to find some of that person again, the old him._

Annie frowned, uncertain.

_Would help with babysitting at least._

 

#

 

Annie picked up the flowers and started after her grandfather, though he was long out of sight. Walking along the rocky path she saw few people, though the decorative trees and flowering bushes probably hid more from her sight.

She slowed as she approached, tightening the grip on the bouquet in her hand. Dot was standing still, leaning on his cane heavily. Annie walked up beside him, gently putting an arm around him.

The stone was simple, the inscription short:

_Here lies Zoe Leonhardt – wife, mother, daughter._

 

#

 

Annie held on to her grandfather for a while, the two of them standing in silence. After some time Dot patted Annie’s hand.

“I’ll head back the long way, give you two some time alone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” he smiled warmly. “I’ll meet you back by Sunny.”

His using Hanji’s name for the car made her smile, and as he walked away she knelt down, placing the flowers at the base of the headstone.

“I hope you like them, Mama,” she said quietly.

“Today’s been a bit of a mess, actually. I had a fight with Saba about my fa-” she stopped, letting out a short, wry laugh. “About Papa. He wants to see Hanji and…” she trailed off, frowning.

“Sorry it’s just me today, Hanji’s with Armin until tomorrow. She’s been making lots of friends at school and has been doing really well. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it when she comes to visit.”

She stayed kneeling, watching the trees swaying in the gentle wind.

“I think… I think there’s someone I like. Romantic like. But I’m not sure…” she chewed on her lip as the wave of thoughts and feelings washed over her. “I guess I’m just really scared. I don’t want to make a mistake again.

“Not that I think Hanji was a mistake, she means everything to me, but it’s so hard sometimes. Easier to not try than risk being hurt I suppose…”

She put a hand to the cool, hard stone.

“I wish you were here.”

 

#

 

Annie walked back slowly, mulling her thoughts over. She found Dot sitting on a bench near the car, and sat down beside him.

“Ready to head back?” he asked.

“Can we just sit for a bit, Saba?”

He put an arm around her and pulled her in close.

“Of course, darling.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autgocortect | Cheese | Hugs

Annie slept soundly that night, a deep and dreamless sleep. She woke to the sound of her alarm’s buzzing, groggily lifting her head from the pillow.

_Back to it today._

Dragging herself out of bed she got dressed and tidied her hair before making a quick breakfast. Sitting down to eat she checked her phone and saw Hitch had sent her a message last night, though she’d already fallen asleep when it arrived. Opening it she saw a picture of Hitch’s feet in a pair of sparkly open toe shoes, her nails bubblegum pink.

>> Since you never got to see my handiwork.

There was still an element of strangeness to it, seeing her outside of work. The uniform of all black clothing wasn’t what most people would wear, but that Hitch was so girly was a not entirely unexpected shock. She did love to party so it made sense, but Annie had a mental image of her from the last few years that was hard to shake.

> Looks good, love the colour :)

She’d just put her phone down when it buzzed.

>> Why the duck you awakjr so earth

>> Eagle

>> EARLY tucking autgocortect

_So cute._

> Going to pick up Hanji soon. Late night last night?

>> Went to this guys house last night but was lame so just took his booze and left

Annie felt her chest tighten at the thought of Hitch with someone else.

> Oh

> ?

>> lol don’t be jealous was a shifty house party

>> *shitty

>> or should’ve been was just him and like three guys looking to score on me and my friends

>> I’m glad I didn’t invite you to that

She felt the tension drain out of her, a playful smile crossing her lips

> You were going to invite me?

>> Yeah but you had all that family stuff so thought you’d not be in the mood or something I dunno

> Yeah I probs wouldn’t have been. But you can always ask.

>> Well I’m going to go back to sleep so if you want in come on over

Smiling to herself Annie thought it would be nice to have a nice rest with someone beside her. Even nicer if that someone was Hitch.

> I would but I’ve got to go out in a bit

>> Shame ;)

> Absolutely ;)

>> soz I’m gotta sleep now

> Sweet dreams :)

>> You too :) xox

_So very cute._

 

#

 

Annie was in a good mood when she arrived at Armin’s house. Or rather his parent’s house. Knocking on the door she could hear the rush of little footsteps before the door was, after a brief pause, flung open.

“Mama!”

“Hello, Little One.”

Stepping inside she closed the door behind her. It was always strange coming here. The Arlerts had taken her in when Hanji was born, and despite her leaving Armin she’d stayed for almost three years. Ironically it was only Armin’s leaving and the extra money that his job brought in that allowed her to move out.

They were wonderful people, Armin’s parents, which made the whole situation worse. If they’d been angry at her maybe she wouldn’t have felt like she was using them so much.

“Mama?”

“Sorry, Little One, just thinking too much.”

“Daddy says you can never think too much.”

“That’s true. Did you have a good week?”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded.

“Glad to hear it,” Annie said as Armin walked in to the room.

He was wearing his hi-vis gear again, ready for the flight back. Annie never knew what to do in this situation, even after two years of repeating it every four weeks. Should she be friendly? Or would it hurt him more, a reminder of the closeness they once had?

So instead, as always, she did nothing, standing awkwardly in his parent’s lounge room waiting for him to say he was ready to go.

“Hey, Annie, do you want a tea or coffee before we go?” he said, smiling.

“Oh, ah, no. Thank you,” she said, slightly flustered by the hospitality.

“Annie, hello,” Mrs Arlert said as she came in carrying Armin’s backpack, her husband behind her. “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“I got the door,” Hanji beamed.

“Did you check who it was first?” Armin asked.

“I saw Mama through the window.”

“Good girl,” he said, smiling.

Hanji giggled, pleased at her father being proud of her.

“Now come on,” Mrs Arlert said, “I’ll get a photo of you before you go.”

There was much fussing around with angles and lighting and curtains before she took the photo.

“Now Annie, you get in there.”

She gaped a moment before she found her voice. “You… want me there?”

“Of course,” she said, but seeing Annie’s obvious discomfort added, “I’m sure Hanji will love a photo with you all together.”

With an awkward smile she walked over, standing beside Hanji on the other side from Armin.

“Ok now say cheese!”

“Cheese!” they said in unison as the camera clicked.

Mrs Arlert checked the camera’s screen. “Ok looks good. Now just Annie and Hanji.”

“Oh, me..? I-”

“Come on, get in there. Can never have too many photos.”

“Yeah… and it has been a while,” Annie mumbled. Probably a year or more since she’d gotten a photo of just the two of them.

“Ok now big smiles!”

Annie felt Hanji’s little arms squeezing on to her tight and she hugged her back.

“Great!” Mrs Arlert said, showing the others the camera.

Hanji rushed over to see the pictures, bouncing up and down excitedly. Annie just felt uncomfortable.

“Mama, look, Mama!”

Annie stepped over slowly, Mr and Mrs Arlert smiling warmly. Armin at least seemed to be sharing in her feeling of uncertainty at the whole situation. Looking at the pictures on the camera’s screen she smiled. Hanji just looked so happy. She was then struck by an idea.

“I should- I mean if you want, I can take a picture of all of you together.”

“That’s a great idea,” Mr Arlert said, nodding.

“Come on sweetie.”

“Be sure to get my good side.”

“Big smiles everyone.”

“Okay, um, say cheese.”

“Cheese!”

 

#

 

It was a strange ritual they had, this twice monthly trip to the airport. Under different circumstances there would be absolutely no way she’d be making the trip for an ex. But this was for Hanji. When Armin left she turned quiet. Not sullen or distraught, but she retreated to her inner world, a closed off sadness. Annie knew that feeling well, and she wanted to be the one there for her.

_Like my father wasn’t._

She thought back to what her grandfather had said. Maybe it was time to try and move on.

“Annie, are you ok?”

“Eh?” she spared a quick glance at Armin before returning her eyes to the road.

“You were, ah, scowling just then.”

“Oh, well…” She chewed on her lip, mulling over whether to tell him.

_What the hell._

“I saw my saba yesterday and he,” she swallowed hard, “he wants to invite my father to the Pesach seder this year.”

“The..?”

“Passover dinner.”

“Ah, yes, I can see that would be difficult.”

“We could swap – you deal with my family and I’ll take care of the Little One when she’s filled with chocolate eggs.”

“I think I’ll risk it,” he laughed. “So what’re you going to do?”

Annie sighed. “I don’t know, just feels so messy.”

“I guess there’s no good answer. How bad do you think it’ll be?”

“Not the worst thing ever, but it’s been almost four years since I’ve seen him in person.”

“I think it’ll be good.”

She gave him an apprehensive glance.

“I mean good for you,” he said. “You’ll be able to get past the uncertainty.”

She shook her head with a snort, a wry smile on her lips.

“It’s pretty messed up you’re one of the only people I can talk to about this stuff.”

“Um…”

“You know what I mean. We’re not exactly as close as we used to be.”

“Yeah… but we don’t have to be.”

“What do..?”

“No not like that,” he laughed nervously. “I mean we’re sort of welded together for life. With Hanji I mean.”

She gave him an uncertain look. Not because she didn’t believe him, but because she doubted her own, selfish, motivations in getting close again.

“We’re always going to be around each other,” he continued, “and we want what’s best for her so it’s like what we talked about… before.”

Catching his meaning she started chewing on her lip, anxious about having this discussion with Hanji in the car.

“I’m trying to say I want to do more, that you’re not alone. We’re always going to be family of sorts, and we’re the only ones of our friends who know what it’s like to be a teenager and be raising a kid. I don’t-“ he stopped short, mulling over his words. “I’m always going to care for you, Annie. You’re the most important person in the world to Hanji, so how can I not?”

“Dammit I’m driving,” she said, blinking away tears. “Can’t make me cry.”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

 

#

 

“Bye, bye, Daddy.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

Armin held Hanji close, hugging her for almost a minute before letting go.

“Sorry, sweetie, time for me to go,” he said, smiling sadly.

“Ok…”

“I’ll see you soon, and I’ll call you as often as I can. I love you, Hanji.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Annie stepped up beside her daughter, holding her close as they watched Armin walk into the departure lounge and out of sight.

Hanji was quiet the whole trip home, staring out the window up at the sky.

 

#

 

“How’re you going, Little One?”

Hanji was curled up on her bed, cuddling Bean tight. She didn’t say anything, instead giving a faint grumble. Sitting down on the bed Annie reached out, gently brushing her daughter’s cheek.

“Going to stay here for a little bit?” she asked.

Nodding slowly Hanji put out a hand. Annie took it in hers, and lay down to hold her daughter tight.

“I know you miss him, and your fa-“ she paused, stroking Hanji’s hair. “Your daddy misses you too.”

“I wish he could stay here with us.”

Annie was dumbfounded for a moment. “You don’t like staying at Grandma and Grandpa’s?”

“I wish I could be with you two together.”

“We’ll… we’ll see.”

 

#

 

“Got your step?”

Hanji nodded, holding out her plastic stool.

“Over here,” Annie gestured with the bowl in her hand.

Taking up a position beside her mother, Hanji looked over the ingredients laid out on the counter.

“Do you remember what do we do first?”

“Eggs,” Hanji said, her voice quiet.

“Do you want to mix them?”

Hanji nodded, taking the bowl and a fork. While she started swirling the eggs around, the bowl on her hip, Annie measured out the other ingredients.

“Here we go,” Annie said, pouring in oil, water and salt. “Mix it in good.”

 “Yes, Mama.”

“All done?”

Hanji nodded again, showing her mother the bowl.

“Good work, Little One. Now we add the matzah meal, so keep stirring and I’ll add it in slowly, ok?”

“Yes, Mama.”

They worked in silence, Hanji intently stirring the thickening mixture. When it was ready Annie took the bowl and placed it in the fridge. As she shut the door she felt little arms wrap around her from behind.

“Okay, Little One?”

“Mnmmm…”

Annie turned around to pull Hanji in close, rubbing her back gently, and stayed that way for some time.

 

#

 

“How many for you?”

“Two, Mama!”

“Hungry today.”

“Yep,” Hanji said with a giggle.

Annie smiled, dishing out the soup. “My growing girl.”

“That’s me!”

Annie couldn’t help but smile at Hanji’s cheerfulness, her previous gloom seeming to have been hugged out.

“Take your seat, I’ll bring yours over.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

“Always, Little One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie's matzah balls:
> 
> 2 eggs  
> 2 tablespoons oil or chicken fat  
> 2 tablespoons soup stock or water  
> 1/2 cup matzah meal  
> 1 teaspoon salt 
> 
> Beat eggs slightly with fork then add oil, stock and salt, mixing thoroughly. Add matzah meal gradually, stirring until thick. Refrigerate for 20 minutes in covered bowl.
> 
> Wet hands and form into 8 balls. Carefully drop into bubbling chicken soup. Cook for 30 minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok | Gold Digger | Anxious | Chips

“Here’s you, all partied out?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Hitch grinned, poorly feigning shame. They were loitering in the locker room – Annie before her shift started, Hitch out of laziness.

Annie shook her head with an exaggerated sigh. “So how’d you pull up yesterday?”

“You mean after you woke me up?” Hitch said, sticking out her tongue.

“I’m sure you managed to get back to sleep for another six or seven hours.”

“Only five actually.”

Annie bopped Hitch on the head her water bottle. “Lazy ass.”

“I seem to recall _someone_ saying quite nice things about my ass.”

“Yeah, well…” Annie huffed, trying to hide her flustered state ( _of course she remembers that_ ). “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?” Hitch blinked. “Oh yeah, didn’t really get up to much, did some laundry and sat around mostly.”

“So you were hungover?”

Hitch giggled, grinning proudly. Annie rolled her eyes, gently punching the other woman’s shoulder.

“Come on, I’m sure Marlow’s about to have a meltdown.”

They walked out of the locker room, Hitch trailing behind Annie.

“Hey, wait up,” Hitch whined, tugging on the hem of Annie’s blazer.

Turning with a raised eyebrow she saw Hitch grinning, very pleased with herself.

“Real mature.”

Hitch stuck out her tongue and put an arm around Annie’s shoulders. “That’s my mental age isn’t it?”

“Is it dig up my lame jokes day today or something?” Annie said, though she liked that Hitch remembered the things she’d said.

“Could go with throwback Monday, but doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.”

“I’m sure you could make it work.”

“Flatterer.”

 _I try_ , Annie thought, though she felt too shy to say it.

“So anyways,” Hitch said. “How was your weekend? You said you were visiting your mum, how’s she doing?”

“Oh, um…”

“Well you see she… my mother that is,” Annie said quietly staring at her hands as she walked. “She passed away so when I said visiting it was her… you know.”

Annie realised Hitch was no longer beside her. Turning she saw she was standing behind her, hand at her mouth, her face aghast.

“Oh God, Annie, I’m so sorry I didn’t know, I- I- I don’t know what to say that’s…“

“Hey it’s ok,” Annie shrugged. “I mean it’s not ‘okay’ but, well, it’s been a long time so, um, yeah.”

“Wow, that’s… I’m real sorry.”

Hitch seemed far more upset than Annie felt. But she’d had sixteen years to process her loss and, aside from a few embarrassing outbursts, wasn’t one for emotional displays. Looking in the other woman’s eyes she could see she was sincere in her condolences.

“It’s-”

 _It’s ok_ , she was going to say. But it wasn’t, and she didn’t want to put up that front with Hitch.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “It’s still hard sometimes.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Hitch said.

“Yeah…”  Annie turned to start walking away. “Well we’d better get moving before-“

“Not so fast, Annie,” Hitch said, her voice stern but caring.

Annie went to speak but before she could Hitch stepped up behind her and hugged her tight, stooping over to rest her chin on her shoulder. Nestling back into the taller woman’s shoulder she smiled, then let out a gentle laugh, thinking of how she’d hugged Hanji’s blues away last night.

“Feeling better?” Hitch asked, letting her embrace go.

“Much,” Annie said, smiling warmly.

 

#

 

Marlow was thankfully not run off his feet, and seeing Annie and Hitch’s subdued demeanour he kept his obviously sour thoughts to himself.

“Hey, Hitch, can you handle things here for a bit?” Annie asked. “Got to ask Dennis something.”

“Yeah, no probs.”

Making her way off the floor Annie decided to chance his office. As luck would have it he was actually there, slouching down in his chair while lazily peeling a mandarin.

“Yo, Annie, what’s up?”

“This Wednesday I’ve got to leave early, need to do a thing at school.”

He popped a segment into his mouth and sat up to look at the roster on the wall. “Should be fine, what’s the date?”

“Fourth I think.”

“Yeah, all good,” he said slouching back again. “Just remind me tomorrow.”

“It’s two days away I’m sure you can remember.”

He just shrugged, noisily chewing on his snack.

 

#

 

Walking through the door to her apartment Annie smiled as Hanji ran to the fridge to get a juice. Kicking off her shoes Annie pulled her phone from her bag. Mina had messaged her in the morning, asking her to call when she was home.

First she made sure Hanji was set with her drink and a snack before ringing her friend.

“Hi, Annie!”

“Hey, so you told them?”

“Yeah we did.”

Mina was bubbling with so much excitement she sounded about ready to break out a happy squeal.

“Went well?”

“I really did, Grisha and Carla said they’ll give us some money to put towards a deposit when we’re ready to buy.”

“Wow,” was all Annie could say. She’d been thinking they were going to rent for a while first. Buying together was a whole extra level of serious.

“Yeah it’s amazing of them I really wasn’t expecting it.”

“How’d Eren take that?”

“Would you believe he tried to turn them down?” Mina laughed.

Annie couldn’t help but laugh too, he sure had his stubborn pride.

“I talked him out of it though.”

“And… everyone else was good?”

“We told my parents too and they were both unsurprised – about us moving out not the money,” Mina said, trailing off to a pause. “Miki was fine, she didn’t really say much.”

“No?” Annie asked. Mikasa wasn’t the most talkative person in the world to start with so she must’ve been practically silent. Annie frowned, thinking how much it probably hurt her.

“No, but Eren said she’d been real quiet all Saturday. She was even kinda off when we saw Armin and she’s usually pretty talkative then.”

Annie hummed a reply. Evidently Mikasa hadn’t told anyone she was planning to meet Kuchel.

“Maybe she’s just had a rough week at work?” Annie offered.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Mina sighed. “Oh and Grisha and Carla said they’re giving Miki the same deposit help when she buys a place.”

“Damn, good to see you’re marrying rich then.”

“Oh yeah, real gold digger me,” Mina sniggered. “Oh and speaking of, how did your big night out go?”

“I really don’t see how either of those things link together.”

“They don’t,” she said with a giggle. “I just want all the hot goss.”

“Not much to tell,” Annie said. “She was only there to get free drinks from Jean, so when she’d got them her friends dragged her away.”

“Oh that sucks.”

Annie flicked her fringe out of her face. “It’s fine, not a big deal.”

“Are you sure?”

“…yeah,” Annie frowned. “I guess.”

“It doesn’t sound like it.”

“Well, like, when she was talking to Jean she kinda said her friends were ‘straight girls’, so maybe she meant herself too.”

“Oh, Annie…”

“Guess I just really hoped- I mean I thought she could’ve… I think I’m falling for her. I think I’ve already…” she let the sentence trail off, unsure what else there was to say.

“Is there anything I can do?” Mina asked.

Annie couldn’t help but smile – she was so sincere, like it was hurting her too.

“No, not really.”

“I just…” Mina’s voice sounded ready to crack. “I want you to be happy and things have been so hard for you and…”

She fell silent, and Annie could hear her sniffing sadly.

“Mina?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

 

#

 

Annie pulled in to the carpark opposite the school. Dennis had forgotten she was leaving early of course, and Hitch sulked adorably when Annie told her she was going.

_Probably just moping because she’s stuck with Marlow. But maybe…_

She started chewing on her lip, mulling over the possibility Hitch was missing her. _We are friends_ , she thought, though the thought was tinged with sadness.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her passenger side window.

“It’s open,” she said to Mikasa, who was leaning over, her face neutral.

She opened the door and sat down, body rigid, eyes fixed forward. It was strange, seeing her rattled like this. Not that they ever socialised much, but Mikasa was nothing if not composed.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey,” Annie nodded.

Silence descended.

Annie checked her rear view window. There were other parents about, but no Kuchel. Of course she might not be here for another hour or more.

“So…” Annie said, causing Mikasa to jump in her seat.

_She really is tense._

“Yes?” Mikasa replied, short and sharp.

“Did you get out of work ok?”

“Yes I did.”

The silence returned.

“And you found the place ok?”

“I did, not too many bright yellow cars about.”

“Yeah, guess not.”

 Then they, once again, went back to sitting in silence.

“So…” Annie said at some length. “How are you going?”

Mikasa swallowed hard before answering. “I don’t know.”

“Will you be ok? You don’t have-”

“No I want to,” she blurted out before breathing heavily and turning her eyes down. “I need to know.”

Annie nodded soberly. She wasn’t sure what Mikasa needed to know, but she understood wanting that family connection. After all, despite everything she missed her father. Or at least the idea of him.

“How are you?”

It was Annie’s turn to be surprised.

“Me?”

“Yeah it was nice seeing Hanji, but I can imagine she could be a handful.”

“It’s true, she has her moments, but thankfully not many.”

“I guess it must be hard, working things out with Armin I mean.”

Annie paused, unsure where Mikasa was going.

“It’s… been a challenge some times. But we have to make it work and, ah, things have been getting better I guess.”

Mikasa nodded solemnly, digesting the information.

“How would you feel if… Armin was seeing someone else?”

“Well I’d be a bit… not worried but like I’d be thinking how they’d be with Hanji.” Annie glanced at Mikasa, who was frowning. While it answered her question it probably wasn’t what she was angling at. She wondered if Mikasa had ever told anyone outright how she felt about Eren. Tori maybe? But even then it wouldn’t be a surprise if she kept it to herself.

“But I guess it’d be a bit weird at first, I mean we’ve been apart for years now but with Hanji it’s like...” she let out a short laugh, thinking to her conversation with Armin. “We’re always going to care for each other but what we had, or thought we had, is over so I guess I’d try to be happy for him. Though really I’d be a bit jealous.”

Looking over she was surprised when Mikasa gave her a smile.

“Thanks, Annie.”

“Oh, ah, that’s ok.”

“I know things haven’t always been good with us for-” she stopped, sighing heavily. “For a few different reasons but it means a lot you doing this for me.”

“Well I don’t know what things are like for you, but I’ve got a bit of an idea and, well, I’m not a total bitch.”

“Not totally,” Mikasa chuckled.

 

#

 

“That’s her.”

“Ok,” Mikasa was intently staring across the carpark, brow furrowed. “Ok. Let’s go.”

They both stepped out of the car, Mikasa taking a step before stopping.

“Is this ok?” she asked.

Annie looked back, unsure. “We can do it another day if you need-”

“No I mean are we stalking her? It feels like we’re stalking her.”

She was talking fast, clearly anxious.

“Stalking?” Annie said, surprised. “You were just waiting to talk to her, not like you were hiding in the bushes in front of her house.”

“No, you’re right,” Mikasa said, somewhat more calmly. “Sorry, I’m not used to being nervous.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

Thankfully Mikasa cracked a smile, and set off again.

“So do you want me to introduce you or…?” Annie left the question hanging – if Mikasa wasn’t going to handle it herself voicing the option would probably only make her nerves worse.

“That would be good, thank you.”

They walked quickly and in silence, and soon caught up with Kuchel. She turned at their footsteps, stopping when she saw Annie.

“Oh, Annie, hello.”

“Hello, Kuchel, how are you?”

“Not too bad, Annie, kids keeping me busy,” she replied. “How are you and..?”

“Um, this is my friend Mikasa.”

Dawning realisation crossed Kuchel’s face.

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

 

#

 

“Now watch your fingers they’re hot.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

“Thank you, Miss Leonhardt.”

“Thank you.”

Annie sat down with Hanji, Levi and Isabel, placing a box of hot chips on the table between them. They were sitting in the food court, Mikasa and Kuchel a few tables over, talking intently. Or rather Kuchel seemed to be doing most of the talking from what Annie had seen. She imagined it must be rough for Kuchel, perhaps only just finding out her brother was dead.

Levi seemed to share some concern, his eyes glancing over to his mother as he slowly chewed on a chip.

“Ah thash hot!” Hanji said, sticking out her tongue and fanning it with her hand.

“She told you to be careful,” said Levi, pointedly blowing on the chip in his hand.

“That was just for my fingers,” she replied, giggling.

“Here,” Levi said, offering out his cooled chip.

“Thanks, Levi.”

Isabel, who had been supressing her laughter, finally broke down into a fit of giggles.

“Your tongue! Sticking out your tongue like blahhh-” she laughed, putting her own tongue out for emphasis.

Hanji sniggered, her mouth too full for a proper reply, and Levi even managed a smile. Annie just sighed, hoping Mikasa wouldn’t be too long.

 

#

 

In the end they would end up taking almost two hours, and the children were thankfully not too restless. Saying their goodbyes Annie, Hanji, and Mikasa started towards their cars. Mikasa’s mood seemed to have lifted, a look of contentment on her face. She saw Annie’s look and gave her a smile.

“Thank you.”

“So it… went well?” Annie asked. She didn’t want to get too personal but needed to say something.

“Mmm,” Mikasa nodded. “Still more to talk about but, well, a lot of things make sense now.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’m not sure what I’m going to tell everyone though.”

“You haven’t said anything?”

Mikasa shook her head. “No, I mean Mina knows something’s up because of us actually talking,” she chuckled dryly before continuing. “And Tori knows-”

“Sorry about that,” Annie said, chagrined. “I didn’t know if it’d be better to say something to you first if I was wrong.”

“No it’s ok, no harm done and I talked to her before anyway.”

With a wry smile Annie snorted. “Screwed up family club comes in handy once again.”

“Yeah,” Mikasa said, sharing her smile. “I’m worried about Eren. Not that he’d be upset or anything, I think he’ll be overjoyed and want to meet them immediately but...”

“You want to talk things slower?” Annie offered.

Mikasa nodded, frowning. Annie couldn’t help but relate, what with Dot’s trying to get her to reconcile with her father. This was a much more pleasant situation, true, but still an emotional one.

“I’m not even sure about spending time with Kuchel and Levi and Isabel by myself,” she shrugged. “Like what do I know about kids?”

“Well Kuchel and I’ve sort of talked about a playdate with the little ones, so maybe you could come along and just… test the waters I guess? Like you could talk to Kuchel and play with the kids but won’t be so…” Annie waved a hand in the air to finish off the thought.

“Overwhelming?”

“Something like that, but I think things will still get pretty rowdy.”

“I handled Eren,” she chuckled. “I think I’ll be ok with them.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly | Comfort | Lunch | Malibu

“Been a long day, hasn’t it?”

Hanji nodded, clambering on to the couch and flopping back. Annie kicked off her shoes and sat down beside her daughter. Putting an arm around her she pulled the little girl in tight.

“I’m so proud of you for today.”

Hanji looked up, puzzled.

“For being so good with just waiting around after school like you did.”

“It’s ok, I had fun with Isabel and Levi.”

“How would you like to have a playdate with them, maybe this weekend?”

Her excited gasp was all the answer she needed.

“Now don’t get too carried away it’s just a maybe, I’ve still got to talk to Mrs Ackerman.”

 _Though if she’s Mikasa’s aunt and is still going by Ackerman she might not be_ Mrs _Ackerman._

“Could they sleep over?” she asked, her big brown eyes pleading.

“I’ll have to ask their mother, but I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” Hanji yelled happily, punching her fist into the air.

“Now remember it’s still all a maybe, ok?” Annie said, ruffling Hanji’s hair.

“Ok,” she said, sighing adorably. “And Mama?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I have a snack?”

“Not still full of chips?” Annie said, tickling at Hanji’s tummy.

“No, Mama!” the little girl squealed.

“No to tickles or no to chips?” Annie grinned, scooping Hanji up to blow raspberries on her stomach. Hanji squealed and wriggled, arms flailing and legs kicking, her giggles giving way to breathy chortles.

“Mama… you’re silly,” she giggled, her face red.

“That I am,” Annie smiled, planting a kiss on Hanji’s cheek.

 

#

 

“Annie!” Eren shouted.

Holding the phone away from her ear she blinked a moment, surprised by the noise.

“You there?”

“I’m here, slightly deaf though.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, sounding almost breathless with excitement. “Miki just told us what happened – what’s been happening – and thank you so much.”

“Thank… me?”

“Yeah I mean it wouldn’t have happened without you, and I haven’t seen Miki smiling this much in, well, _ever_ ,” he laughed.

Annie wasn’t sure what to say. She was happy things had worked out for Mikasa, but having praise heaped on her felt a bit much.

“I just… all I did was introduce them.”

“Gotta start somewhere!”

He was so earnest, she could practically feel his grin through the phone.

“And you introduced me and Mina,” he continued. “Ever thought of like running a dating site or something?”

“Oh yeah, that’d go great,” Annie said, rolling her eyes.

“Never know til you try!”

Annie shook her head with an amused snort. “I’ll just whip up a business in all that free time I have.”

“Hey after everything you’ve done, any time you need a babysitter just call me.”

“Careful,” she drawled. “I might hold you to that.”

“I don’t make promises lightly, especially if failure means a shin kick.”

Annie laughed, it’d been years since she’d given him a good kicking. Partly because they seldom had time to spar anymore, and partly because he was being less of an idiot nowadays.

“Oh that reminds me,” Annie said, still chuckling. “Mina said you tried to refuse your parent’s help with buying a place?”

There was a pause before he spoke again, embarrassed. “Yeah…”

“You blockhead,” she said with an cheerfully exasperated sigh.

“The look Mina gave me when I said that… I just about died.”

“Well deserved – you’re a lucky man, Jaeger.”

“Oh, I know,” Eren said, laughing.

 

#

 

Hitch was checking her phone again. She’d been sneaking looks at it all morning, and whatever she was seeing looked to be bothering her. Now they were in the storeroom she was glued to the screen. Annie wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn’t want to intrude.

But at the same time seeing Hitch upset bothered her. Annie wanted to be the one she talked to, to listen and hold her and play with her fluffy hair until her cheeky smile returned.

She realised she was staring, and could feel the heat in her cheeks. Walking up to where Hitch was rapidly typing on her phone she coughed awkwardly.

“So, um, Hitch,” she said.

Hitch didn’t look up, but waved a hand in Annie’s direction. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a sec…”

Sighing to herself Annie went back to stacking dinner sets on the trolley, her frown deepening with every box. It was a minute later before Hitch started moving, rushing to grab a carton of books before making her way back to where Annie was waiting.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, dropping the carton on the trolley with a clang.

Annie didn’t say anything, instead pushing the trolley towards the door.

“Hey,” Hitch said, tapping Annie on the arm. “You alright?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you’re not pissed at me for being on the phone?”

She looked so concerned, far more than her usual faux contrition at such things. Stopping the trolley Annie looked away, embarrassed.

_What am I doing?_

“No I’m…” _in love with you_ “pissed at myself I guess.”

“Eh?” Hitch stepped in close and put a hand on Annie’s arm, squeezing gently. “What for? Did something happen yesterday with what you were doing?”

“Oh no, that all went well.” She paused, thinking of Eren’s praise for her ability to help people, and let out a short, sharp laugh. “I’m just frustrated at myself because I noticed, or thought I did, that you seemed upset by something but just didn’t know what to say.”

She was expecting laughter, or at least a smirking jab, but none came. Instead Hitch was smiling.

“You idiot,” she said, though it was with a great kindness. “You think I’m not used to you by now?”

All Annie could do was mumble an indistinct reply, which earned her a gentle nudge.

“I know you’re really, like, super shy and stuff,” Hitch said, still smiling. “So just say it and I’ll figure it out,” she added with a chuckle.

Annie still couldn’t speak, embarrassed not only at herself but at how Hitch was so spot on. Most people pegged her as the strong and silent type, or dark and moody. But really she was just awkward, afraid to get close, and had a naturally pissed off looking face.

With nothing to say she gave Hitch’s hand a squeeze.

“Feeling better?” Hitch asked, the snarky twinge returning to her voice.

“Wasn’t I meant to be comforting you?”

“Yeah,” Hitch chuckled. “You can do that while we get this stuff out. Don’t want Marlow on our asses.”

“That’s my line, isn’t it?”

Hitch laughed, walking to the storeroom door. Opening it she turned to Annie, her impish grin back in place. “I’m sure there’ll be plenty of times in the future for you to say that to me.”

“Lazy ass,” Annie drawled, rolling her eyes but making no effort to conceal her smile.

“You know it,” Hitch grinned, slapping herself on the backside.

 

#

 

“So what’s going on?” Annie asked, bringing the trolley to a stop besides empty display stands. “I mean if you want to talk about it.”

“It’s just some stupid bullshit,” Hitch grumbled. “Didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“I don’t mind, I want to hear it. I mean to help, or just listen. Not like gossip or anything.”

Hitch laughed, shaking her head. “You’re too cute,” she said, bringing a blush to Annie’s cheeks. “Well it’s just my friends being bitches. Like you know how I was out for someone’s birthday before?”

“Yeah,” Annie said, reaching down to start ferrying the dinner sets on to the display.

“Yeah well when we were out…” Hitch trailed off, groaning as she lifted one of the boxes up and on to the top shelf. “Why are they so heavy?” she whined, slumping over.

“You’ve done one while I loaded the trolley, pushed them out and put three on – I think you’ll survive.”

“On the bottom,” Hitch pouted. “That’s the easy part.”

“So the whole thing doesn’t tip over.”

Hitch tapped her chin thoughtfully, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Can you even reach the top shelves?”

“I can reach you!” Grabbing Hitch by the arm before she could skip away, Annie rapped her knuckles on Hitch’s forehead, laughing at the other woman’s squeals.

“Ah! Workplace bullying! Australia says no!” Hitch giggled, trying to wriggle free.

Annie released her grip and Hitch stumbled back, falling down in a heap in the middle of the walkway, laughing uncontrollably. Walking over Annie offered out her hand, badly stifling her own laughter. Hitch took it, soft fingers wrapping around Annie’s hand, warm and comforting. It was so distracting that when Hitch went to stand she instead pulled Annie down beside her with a yelp.

The pair of them sat sprawled on the tiles, giggling until their faces turned red. It took them a moment to notice Marlow watching them.

“I was-”

“Then she-”

“But I-”

He simply shook his head and turned away, leaving the two women giggling on the floor.

 

#

 

Marlow returned a short while later to find the pair not fully over their giggles, so he sent them both on lunch. It wasn’t his decision to make but neither cared enough to argue the point with him.

“Are you going out for lunch?” Annie asked.

“Yeah, you?”

“No I brought lunch, but I’ll grab it and come with.”

“Nice, meet me at the food court?”

“Sure.”

Annie headed to the break room to retrieve her lunch while Hitch sauntered off. Looking over her shoulder she found herself eyeing Hitch’s walk, or more specifically the sway of her hips, and how her butt looked.

 _Did she always walk like that?_ She seemed to be putting in a bit more… _swagger_. Not that Annie was complaining. As she turned away Annie caught something out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw Hitch looking back over her shoulder, smirking.

 

#

 

Annie easily caught up with Hitch, finding her waiting in front of the Sumo Salad. Walking up beside her Annie touched her gently on the lower back to get her attention.

“Heya,” Hitch said, smiling. “Shouldn’t be long.”

“No problem,” Annie said, leaving her hand touching the other woman a moment before she pulled it back. They stood together in silence before it was Hitch’s turn to order.

“A chicken schnitzel wrap and an orange juice,” Hitch said.

Annie snorted and raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Healthy for a change, you feeling alright?”

“Hey it’s happened before… once or twice,” Hitch snickered.

Annie just sighed and shook her head. Hitch paid for her food and they walked together to a table. Sitting down Hitch immediately started wolfing down her wrap, taking a big bite before Annie had even opened her lunchbox.

“You skip breakfast today?”

“Nhr,” Hitch said through a mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Annie playfully scolded her.

Hitch stuck out her tongue. “Don’ ashk me queshtuns when I’m eating thn.”

“Well if I don’t I’d never get a word in.”

“Oh ha ha,” she said, taking another mouthful.

Deciding to leave her alone, Annie started on her own lunch, and they ate together in comfortable silence. Or at least silence between them, the food court bustling and noisy. After a few minutes Hitch looked up from her almost gone lunch and frowned.

“Want to get out of here?”

 

#

 

They walked out of the centre and headed to the park across the street. It was still noisy, the dull noise of the surrounding roads filling the air with a background hum, but being outside in the sun made it a pleasant change.

There were a few other people about, most of them there to smoke, but thankfully they found an unoccupied bench away from anyone. Annie had already finished her lunch, so she sat enjoying the sun while Hitch finished her meal.

“I needed that,” Hitch said with a satisfied sigh, sliding down in her seat, hands on her stomach.

“Feeling better?”

“Much.”

Annie just smiled, letting silence fall again.

“So…” she said after a moment. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Hitch chuckled. “I’m ok, it’s just some shit from the weekend.”

“Oh? Like, ah, what?” Annie could feel her cheeks reddening. She was, as Hitch had said, pretty shy about personal things, but she and Hitch were friends so why was she getting so flustered?

_You know why._

“Well you know how I was at that “house party” on Saturday?”

“Mmm,” Annie hummed.

“Well we met the guys the night before and they were chatting us up, but we left them pretty quick so I didn’t think anything of it. Bros at a club you know? But then Claire says they’ve got a house party on so we should go.”

She paused to take a swig of her juice.

“I figured whatever, might be fun, but we get there, me and Jess in my car and the others in Amanda’s. But it’s like just those six guys so I’m like “fuck this”, but the others convince me to stay so I give it a go. But yeah Claire was hot for the guy whose house it was so just wanted to hook up. And seemed the other guys figured we were easy targets.”

Annie could feel her stomach tightening at Hitch being in that situation.

“Some of the others were down with it, like I guess Claire told them? But me and Jess said we were on our periods and bolted. Snagged bottles of Stoli vodka and Malibu on the way out too,” she laughed, totally pleased with herself.

“So we spent the night at mine watching DVDs and had a pretty good one…”

“I guess there’s a “but” coming up?” Annie offered.

“Yeah…” Hitch sighed. “Seems the dude noticed we’d grabbed some of his booze and got pissed, so now Claire’s got the shits with us for boxblocking her and to be honest I don’t really care but…” she trailed off, her bravado fading to an uncertain frown. “Like I know these girls from uni, but I don’t really have any other friends down here, and haven’t talked to anyone in Port for ages so… yeah.”

“What about, um, Jess? She left with you.”

“She caved, promised to take Claire out her shout,” she grumbled. “So she’s trying to get me to go 50/50 on that now. And like we only hang out to party you know?”

“That’s really shit,” was all Annie could manage. But Hitch did manage a dry laugh at it.

“And, well, if things don’t…” Annie paused, unsure of her words. “I mean you said you don’t have other friends but it’s not true, you’ve got me.”

Hitch looked at Annie for a moment, serious, before a contented smile crossed her face.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Hitch's workplace is based off of a store I used to work at. I was actually in the neighbourhood so took some quick pics of the area-
> 
> Annie and Hitch's counter:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Looking over into confectionery:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Looking the other way into books:
> 
>  
> 
> Behind where I was standing there are escalators and the stationary department, and beyond that the AV, manchester and bridal areas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitch vs the EBA | Frowny | Sick

“Hey, kiddos, guess what?”

Hanji, Levi and Isabel looked up from their craft work to see their mothers smiling at them. The girls broke into big grins, and Levi managed a smile.

“What, mummy, what?” Isabel beamed.

“I was talking to Miss Leonhardt just now,” Kuchel said, “so it’s all set for us all to have a day out together on Saturday.”

The news was met with collective gasps from the children, Hanji turning hopefully to her mother.

“And yes, a sleepover too,” Annie said.

Hanji and Isabel squealed happily, talking over each other with their plans.

“And Mikasa might be coming as well.”

“I hope so,” Isabel said. “She’s so pretty.”

“She’s really nice too,” Hanji added, nodding her head sagely. “She’s quiet sometimes but very cheeky.”

It was interesting, hearing Hanji’s perspective on Mikasa. Of course when they’d interact Annie was often not there to see it, but that she saw Mikasa as “cheeky” was a surprise. Maybe, if circumstances had been different, they could have been friends. Though they were at something close to friendship now, their cold war having thawed.

_Guess the Ackermans aren’t the only ones getting to know each other this weekend._

 

#

 

“Good, you’re all here.”

“We were all here five minutes ago,” Hitch grumbled, but Dennis ignored her.

Annie, Hitch, Marlow, Gloria, Maria and Dennis were all squeezed in behind the confectionary counter, huddling out of sight of any customers. Hitch had sat herself up on the bench behind the display cabinet, while Gloria perched herself on a step stool. The others were leaning idly, Annie with her back against Hitch’s legs, waiting for their manager to start the team meeting.

“So Easter’s a month away,” Dennis started, looking at his clipboard. “The Easter shop is going up Sunday night so be ready for that on Monday.”

Everyone besides Marlow groaned. The seasonal areas were the worst – they took up a huge chunk of floor space and made the whole area even more cluttered. Not only that but they brought out a special breed of terrible customer.

“If anyone wants to volunteer for the set up VM would be happy for the extra hands. Starting after close.”

“Would this be overtime or cutting back on other shifts?” Hitch asked. She sure had a head for money when it suited her.

“Up to three hours overtime,” Dennis answered. “Anything over comes out of shifts that week.”

“Well you can put me down for three hours then,” she laughed.

Marlow grumbled, his arms folded. “I’ll be there as long as needed.”

“Yeah I figured,” Dennis said absentmindedly.

“I think I can, just need to check some things,” Maria added.

“Got to check it’s ok with the fiancé?” Hitch giggled.

“More like check he’ll be ok home alone,” she deadpanned. “Don’t want him burning the house down trying to make himself dinner.”

Everyone, even Marlow, laughed, but before things got out of hand Dennis spoke up.

“And Easter rosters will be up next week too. As you know we’re closed Good Friday and Easter Sunday and, as we’re all well aware, that Saturday will be one of the busiest days so you’re prettymuch all going to be here.”

He put up a hand before anyone (namely Hitch) could protest.

“It’s in the EBA, don’t blame me. And speaking of staff we’ll need some more bodies so we’re borrowing some from AV for the duration.”

“Aw what? Why?” Hitch groaned.

“We need people and they had some happy to come over.”

“But they’re all creeps over there,” she continued. “Like it’s a requirement to be a skeezy weirdo to work there or something. And anyway…” Hitch paused to lean over and wrap her arms around Annie’s shoulders. “Me and Annie can take care of things fine.”

“Don’t forget Marlow,” Gloria offered.

“How can I forget Marlow,” Hitch muttered, resting her chin on the top of Annie’s head.

Annie tuned out for the rest of the conversation, distracted by the feeling of having Hitch holding her, and the racing of her heart.

“Hello, Annie?”

“Huh?” she looked up to see Dennis staring at her, and her co-workers sniggering at her spacing out.

“I was asking if you were free Wednesday night. There’s that Maxwell Williams product night on so would be good if you could go.”

“Oh, uh, I’ll have to check but maybe,” she said, her face turning bright red.

The others all shared a chuckle, but she felt Hitch’s arms tighten reassuringly around her, and she managed a faint smile despite her embarrassment.

“Ok settle down,” Dennis sighed. “Hitch, Marlow, it’d be good if you could come too.”

“I’m always down for free stuff,” Hitch said. Though she couldn’t see it, Annie could hear the cheeky grin in her voice.

Marlow, ever the professional, ignored her. “My classes finish early then so I can come.”

“Awesome,” Dennis smiled. “Now let’s break this up and get back to it.”

Hitch unwound herself from around Annie and slipped down to the floor. Turning back Annie realised Hitch was still so close to her. They’d hugged before of course, but standing this close made Annie’s heart jump. She could see the faint lines at the corners of the brunette’s eyes as she smiled, her lips soft and glossy. Brushing her fringe out of her face Annie smiled at her, still awkward, certain the other woman could see the colour in her cheeks.

But given how Hitch smiled back she didn’t care.

 

#

 

“What a day,” Hitch sighed, pulling out a tube of lip gloss and applying it liberally.

Annie just hummed an agreement, looking at her watch to avoid staring at Hitch’s lips.

_Almost home time._

“Any plans for the weekend?” Hitch asked putting the lip gloss back in her pocket.

“Going out to a park with Hanji and some of her school friends. Then they’re having a sleepover.”

“Sounds good, sure the munchkin will have tons of fun.”

“I’m sure _she_ will,” Annie chuckled dryly.

“Aww...” Hitch gave her a sad, wide eyed look normally the territory of tiny baby kittens.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Annie laughed, it was just too cute and sweet not to.

“You’d better be,” Hitch said with a smirk, leaning back on the counter.

Humming again, Annie frowned. It was true she loved spending time doing things with Hanji, but it would have been nice to have a quiet weekend with the seasonal area going up and all. Still, Kuchel and Mikasa would be there for most of the day to share the burden so was really just the evening, and then there would be dinner and things to keep everyone occupied.

_Got to figure out what to cook. Or maybe just go to KFC._

“There you go again.”

Hitch was watching her, still smirking. As she wasn’t sure what she meant Annie just raised an eyebrow.

“Thinking frowny thoughts,” Hitch elaborated.

Annie folded her arms with a sceptical snort. “Frowny thoughts?”

“Getting all serious about something and you start frowning to yourself.” Her tone was playful, but there was an earnestness in her eyes Annie couldn’t avoid.

“Ah, yeah, that…”

From the way she was watching her, Hitch didn’t look ready to accept that as an answer.

“Just thinking what to cook for dinner, and…” she sighed, looking down at the floor. “I guess sometimes I do feel… tired, like I wish I could just stay at home and do nothing but that’s not an option. And when I feel like that I just feel so guilty and terrible like I’m a bad mother for not wanting to spend time with her…” Annie trailed off, her eyes tearing up.

“Oh, jeez, Annie,” Hitch said, stepping in close, placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. “Come on, you’re a great mama to Hanji. I saw how happy she was to see you when she came in – so there.”

“I just-”

“Nope!” Hitch gently bopped Annie on the head. “You come to work five days a week and look after a kid mostly by yourself – it’s real fucking amazing you don’t get more tired or fed up. So wanting some time to yourself ain’t a bad thing.”

Annie couldn’t speak, all she could do was stare in wide-eyed amazement at how much faith Hitch had in her. It was certainly more than she had herself.

“So don’t be too hard on yourself, ok?” Hitch said, leaning down to look Annie in the eyes. “That’s my job.”

Managing to crack a smile Annie let out a short little chuckle. “Is that so?”

“Of course!” Hitch grinned. “I mean what’d you do without me?”

“Get some peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, probably,” Hitch laughed. “But you’d be bored outta your mind.”

Annie shook her head at the other woman’s smug expression, thinking that she really would miss her.

“Glad to see you smiling again.”

“Thanks, Hitch.”

“I think you need a holiday. Like a proper one, get some time away to unwind.”

She was right, Annie hadn’t had gone anywhere by herself for more than an evening in… she frowned, realising she couldn’t remember the last time she went anywhere for just relaxation. A flick to the nose brought her out of her thoughts.

“Hey! No frowning!”

Annie rolled her eyes, smiling. “Sorry, boss. Just trying to remember when I went anywhere.”

“That long?” Hitch said, putting on the kitten eyes again.

_Damn she’s cute._

“Well I mean I’ve gone places with Hanji, and had the odd night out and things, but taking a trip some where’s not really happened. I think the last time would have been schoolies.”

“That’s so long ago!”

“I’m not _that_ old.”

“Older than me,” Hitch sniggered, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

“Young punk, I’ll teach you to respect your elders,” Annie grinned, pulling Hitch into a headlock and ruffling her hair.

“Aaah!” Hitch squealed, giggling and squirming.

Letting her go after a moment Annie could hardly contain her amusement, Hitch’s already fluffy hair was now a total mess.

“Oh my god, Annie!” Hitch stumbled back against the counter, still laughing uncontrollably, while Annie covered her mouth with her hands.

Finally she broke, letting out a guffaw. “Hitch… your hair!”

Hitch caught sight of herself in the register’s monitor and broke down, head on the counter, shaking with laughter but making no sound.

 

#

 

“Close the door.”

Annie shuffled further into the office, allowing Hitch to shut the door behind her. They were in Dennis’ office, their eyes downcast.

“Okay then,” Dennis said, sitting down in his chair. There was only one other seat, and neither of the women moved to sit in it. “I think you know why I called you in here.”

“Gonna give us a raise?” Hitch ventured, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Heh,” Dennis gave them a lopsided grin, rubbing the stubble on his chin. “Look, I’ll keep this short – you’re lucky it was me that came along and saw you two horsing around. If it’d been Kitts or Nile or a customer you could’ve been in big trouble.

“You wouldn’t have gotten fired, but you would get a warning and they might’ve split you up, put one of you in a different department. And I know how much you’d love to get put in AV.”

Hitch recoiled in horror at the thought. Annie didn’t blame her, being stuck with Kitts as your manager, and working with Boris, Djel and Ralph would be hell. And she did love working with Hitch...

“I’d hate to see you two go too,” he continued. “You’re reliable workers and lately I’ve been getting real good customer feedback about how you’re always happy and helpful. But… fooling around like that…” he paused, mulling over his words. “It’d be great if I didn’t have Marlow in here every second day complaining – nobody wants that.”

 

#

 

“Well that could have gone better.”

“Could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Dennis had left them in his office to take a breather, and Annie figured she could ride that out for the short time left before she got to go home. While Hitch had commandeered Dennis’ chair Annie stayed standing, leaning up against a wall, arms folded.

“Fucking Marlow ratting us out,” Hitch spat, tossing a crumpled ball of paper across the room.

“Can’t blame him too much, probably was a bit much for work.”

Hitch grumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked so disheartened. It wasn’t often she got a serious scolding, and when it had last happened they’d not been so close. It was rather strange, that they’d worked together for something like four years, but with Hitch being at uni they hadn’t spent more than the occasional shift together until this year.

Annie couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman, watching the way her narrowed eyes were fixed on the far corner of the room, and the way the curve of her lips formed into a delicate frown. She wanted to walk over and hug her, kiss her, make her smile again. But after getting warned about fooling around that would be a very bad idea, doubly so that Hitch wasn’t interested. Then she’d _definitely_ get fired.

“Come on,” Annie said gently. “Better get back out there.”

“Tell Marlow he’s a stupid arseface.” She was pouting now, resting her chin on her knees, which was a slight improvement at least.

“You’re only mad because you know he did the right thing.”

Her eyes darted to Annie, defiant at first, but quickly relaxing to her usual cheeky glint. “There go your maternal instincts again.”

“Oh yeah,” Annie deadpanned. “And they’re also telling me if you keep sitting there you’ll get sick.”

Hitch lifted her head, looking at Annie quizzically. “Sick?”

“Sitting too long can give you a serious case of butts disease,” Annie said. “Effects more and more Australians every year.”

“Jesus, Annie…”

She was laughing now – not her loud cackle but a soft, amused chuckle. Standing up she walked up to Annie, smiling slyly.

“Better be on the safe side then,” she said with a wink, walking out of the office. “Don’t want anything bad happening to my butt.”

Annie watched her go, sure that she was purposely wiggling her hips just that little bit extra. Not that she was complaining in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about butts disease, and how you can support efforts to eradicate this terrible affliction, [visit this website](http://www.dumbingofage.com/2011/comic/book-2/01-pajama-jeans/vouch/).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present | Jealous | Wary | Stilts

Hanji was busy doing something. Annie wasn’t sure what exactly, but the little girl had made several trips from her bedroom and out to the living room and back again. Looking over her shoulder from where she was preparing sandwiches Annie saw Hanji marching back to her room once more.

“What you up to, Little One?” she asked.

“Getting ready, Mama,” Hanji called out, not stopping.

“Ok then,” Annie chuckled, returning to her own preparations.

Wrapping up the sandwiches Annie popped them in her cooler bag, along with a bottle of water and some poppers. Leaving the bag she stepped out of the kitchen and found Hanji lying on the floor of the living room, surveying a pile of clothes, books, and pencils.

Annie put her hands on her hips, looking at the pile. “So what’s the plan here?”

Hanji looked up, kicking her feet slowly. “Picking what to take to the park.”

“Why are you doing it here?” Annie asked, crouching down.

“My backpack was out here!”

“Why didn’t you take your backpack into your room?” Annie laughed, ruffling Hanji’s hair.

The little girl paused for a moment, realisation slowly dawning on her.

“Oh yeah…” she giggled.

“So what have you got?”

“My expedition book, my pencils, a jacket if it rains, my outside hat, aaaaaand…” she rolled over, reaching under her jacket. “Bean!” she giggled, holding up the bear happily.

“That’s all good, Little One. I’ve got something else for you too.”

Annie walked back into the kitchen, Hanji jumping to her feet and running after.

“Now close your eyes,” Annie said.

“They’re closed, Mama!” Hanji grinned, her eyes squeezed tight. Opening one of the drawers Annie lifted up a pile of tea-towels to get her surprise out, holding it behind her back.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Hanji opened her eyes, leaning to the side to try and look around her mother. Annie turned a little, grinning.

“Mama what is it?” Hanji giggled.

“Something for your expeditions,” Annie said, revealing the magnifying glass she was holding.

Hanji walked up close, reaching out with her little hands. Taking it gently she looked through it, squealing with delight.

“This is silly!”

Crouching down Annie took her daughter’s hand, aiming the magnifying glass at her free hand.

“Look through it now,” she said.

“It’s your ring, Mama!” Hanji gasped. “It’s so big!”

“That it is,” Annie smiled, absentmindedly rubbing the silver band on her index finger with her thumb. “This is called a magnifying glass, because magnify means make look bigger. So you can use this on your expeditions to see all the insects better.”

“Thank you, Mama!” she said, hugging her mother tight.

“You’re very welcome, Little One,” Annie said, hugging her back.

“I’m going to show Levi and Isabel when they get here.” Hanji was looking at the magnifying glass and smiling, leaning up against Annie. “And Mama?”

“Mmm?”

“Is it ok if I let them borrow it at the park?”

“Of course, it’s yours so if you want to it’s up to you.”

Hanji looked down, bashful. “I wasn’t sure because you gave it to me if it’d be ok.”

“Oh, you sweetie,” Annie smiled, hugging the little girl close. “Now come on, let’s pack everything away ready, people will be here soon.”

 

#

 

At the sound of the door buzzer Hanji had come running out of her room, one strap of her dungarees flapping behind her.

“Who is it, Mama? Who is it?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Awwww….”

“Come here,” Annie said, fixing the wayward strap back in place. “There, all better.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Hanji said, bounding over to the couch to wait for their visitor.

They didn’t have to wait long, as a few moments later there was a knock on the door. Walking over Annie opened it, moving aside to let Mikasa in.

“Aunty Miki!” Hanji lept up from her seat, bouncing on the couch, her arms outstretched for a hug.

“Hello, Hanji.” Mikasa walked over and picked up the little girl, hugging her tight. Turning around, Hanji on her hip, Mikasa gave Annie a smile. “Hi, Annie.”

“Hi, you park ok?”

“Yeah, parked on the street outside.”

“Cool.”

Mikasa put Hanji back on the floor, who immediately dashed off to her room, leaving the two women standing awkwardly in the living room.

“Would, ah, you like a drink or something?”

“No I’m fine.”

Thankfully Hanji soon returned, glomming on to Mikasa’s leg.

“Aunty Miki! Aunty Miki!” she said, bouncing up and down.

“Mmm?” Mikasa hummed, smiling faintly.

“Mama gave me a present today.”

“Oh really? That’s really nice.”

Hanji nodded before springing over to her backpack. She rummaged through it for a moment before triumphantly holding up her magnifying glass.

“Wow, that’s great,” Mikasa said, kneeling down to take a closer look.

As Hanji started explaining how it worked, Annie made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the cooler bag. Walking back out she looked at her watch.

“Ok, Little One, time to go.”

“But what about Isabel and Levi?” Hanji said, concerned.

“We’re meeting them at the park.”

“Ahh Mama! You tricked me!” Hanji giggled.

“Yep, I’m terrible.”

 

#

 

Mikasa came in Annie’s car, riding shotgun while Hanji sat in the back, looking out the window eagerly.

“So, uh, what’s the plan for today?” Mikasa asked.

Annie let out a long sigh and shrugged. “Depends on the little ones really. Hanji’s pretty keen to go bug-hunting, and there’s a ball and frisbee in the boot so probably have a play around with. Also feed the ducks too. And lunch at some point.”

“Right,” Mikasa nodded, digesting the information. “And after?”

“Go home, get some dinner, maybe watch a movie?”

“Right,” Mikasa nodded again.

They travelled on, the sound of the radio and hum of the engine the only sounds. Glancing over Annie saw Mikasa was staring straight ahead, the same way she had before meeting Kuchel the first time.

“You going ok?”

“Mmm. I’m just getting things straight in my head. I, um… I find it better if I have a plan in my head.” She looked down at her hands, fidgeting for a moment before looking up again, a slightly pained look on her face. “I get anxious, and worry when unexpected things happen sometimes. So helps to know.”

“It’s hard with kids to know what’s happening for sure but hope what I said helps. And during the day I’ll do my best to, um, help,” Annie finished lamely.

“It does, thank you,” Mikasa said, unperturbed by Annie’s awkward attempt at comfort.

Rather than risk spoiling the moment Annie didn’t reply, and they finished the rest of the journey in silence.

 

#

 

The Ackerman clan had already arrived by the time Annie pulled up. Hanji waited in her seat, bouncing up and down eagerly, until Annie opened the door for her. Jumping out, the little girl ran onto the grass, rushing over to her friends while Annie and Mikasa got the bags from the boot.

“I think she’s excited,” Mikasa chuckled.

Annie shared her laugh. “Someone’s got to be.”

Hanji was busy jumping and squealing with Isabel, the pair of them dragging Levi along as they ran in circles around Kuchel.

The adults exchanged greetings, Kuchel giving Mikasa a brief hug.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Annie said.

“No it’s ok, we got here early, the kids were so excited they could hardly sleep.”

“Well Hanji is also-” Annie stopped as the girl in question bumped into her, plopping to the ground with a giggle. “…very excited.”

“Come on,” Kuchel said, laughing. “We’ve set up over here.”

 

#

 

They were camped out at a table in the shade of a big gum. No sooner had they taken a seat to sort out the bags than Hanji and Isabel came rushing over, each grabbing one of Mikasa’s hands.

“Come play with us, Mikasa!” they called, dragging her away before she could protest.

Annie felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. Mikasa was, despite her anxieties, much more natural with children. That they picked her to play with only reinforced that. Sitting down Annie watched them as they ran around, and smiled despite herself. Their game seemed to be that one would jump or tumble or pull a face, then the other two would copy them. Annie’s attention was drawn away when Levi clambered up on the bench beside her.

“Not going to play?” she asked him.

“In a bit,” he replied.

“Are you excited to meet Mikasa?”

He didn’t reply at first, watching the girls intently. “She’s my cousin,” he said after some time, though Annie wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.

“She is.”

“Why didn’t I know her before?”

Annie wasn’t sure it was her place to say anything, but she couldn’t say nothing.

“Well I’m not too sure,” Annie started, pausing. “But I know that she wanted to meet you as soon as she could.”

He nodded, and looked up at Annie with a faint smile. “Will you come play with us?”

“Sure,” Annie said, returning his smile.

Levi climbed down from the seat and hopped over to his mother, taking her hand. He turned back as Annie stood up, extending his other hand to her. She took it, allowing herself to be pulled along. When the girls noticed them Hanji broke away, running over to throw her arms around her mother.

“Mama, guess what?”

“What’s up, Little One?”

Hanji’s response was to stick her tongue out, with a finger in each corner of her mouth. She giggled, bouncing up and down. “Now you, Mama, now you!”

Mimicking her daughter’s face Annie tried to restrain her laughter, but quickly broke down.

“Now who’s silly?” she said, picking Hanji up and hugging her tight.

“You, Mama,” Hanji chortled.

“It seems I am,” Annie smiled, putting the little girl back down and ruffling her hair.

 

#

 

“To me! To me!”

Annie gently kicked the ball over to Hanji, who gave it a kick towards the “goals”. It was three a side soccer, with Annie, Hanji and Isabel playing against Levi, Mikasa and Kuchel. Though in reality it was the adults passing the ball to the kids who were running and flailing far more than was necessary.

After a while Kuchel excused herself to sit down again, and Annie turned to refereeing. It was an easy job, given the score was locked at zero-zero despite many, many attempts. But they were all having fun, which was the important part. Annie gave it another ten minutes then said she was going to get lunch ready, getting an enthusiastic response.

“Won’t be long,” she said, walking over to the table.

“Lunch time?” Kuchel asked.

“Mmm,” Annie nodded as she began to unpack the food.

“Say,” Kuchel said at some length. “There’s something I wanted to tell you before tonight. About Levi.”

“Oh? I mean yes, of course.”

Kuchel indicated for Annie to sit down beside her. “So you’ve probably noticed Levi is rather… introverted.”

Nodding, Annie let her continue.

“Levi’s father left not long after he was born, but came back a few years later. I shouldn’t have taken him back but I thought it would be better for Levi and, well, he brought Isabel with him.” She paused, looking out to where the children were throwing the ball back and forth between them. “He’d left me for her mother, which really hurt as he’d left me when I had a kid but went to someone who already had one. But she had… problems – drugs and things – and passed away, so I couldn’t not take her in.”

“I see,” was all could Annie say.

“But it was only a few months later and he was gone again. Haven’t seen him since,” she sighed. “They were only very young, and Isabel took it fine but Levi was pretty badly effected I think.”

“That’s why he’s a bit wary of Mikasa,” Annie said.

“I think so,” Kuchel smiled sadly. “And on top of that not long after all that Isabel got sick. A week in hospital sick. No long term damage done, but I had to explain to Levi about germs and things so he’s pretty finicky about washing his hands and things. And he really worries about people going away.”

“Well Mikasa’s not going anywhere.” Annie hoped it sounded reassuring and not patronising.

“She said you were a good friend.”

“O-oh…” Annie stammered, feeling her cheeks flush. She looked out to where Mikasa was standing, holding the ball above her head while Isabel attempted to climb her like a tree. That she’d said they were friends was a surprise, but certainly made Annie happy.

“So how long have you known each other?”

“Since high school, but I was more friends with Eren first to tell the truth.”

“I heard a lot about him,” Kuchel chuckled. “Him and her friend Armin. They sound like a great group.”

“They’re really close, even with Armin living on the other side of the country.”

“She didn’t say much about him, what’s he like?”

“Well Armin’s, uh… he’s Hanji’s father.”

Kuchel stared at Annie a moment, processing the information. “That, um, that must have made things awkward.”

“Yeah,” Annie chuckled. “That’s one way of putting it.”

 

#

 

“Sandwich for you. Would you like a popper?”

“Yes please, Mama,” Hanji grinned, taking her sandwich, her cheeks flushed from the heat and her exertion.

“Apple or orange?”

“Ummmm, apple please.”

Annie handed the popper to the little girl.

“Anyone else want one? I brought plenty.”

“Could I have an orange?” Isabel asked, hand in the air.

“Of course,” Annie said. “Levi would you like one?”

“No thank you,” he replied.

“He only really likes milk and water,” Kuchel explained. “And sometimes tea.”

“Me too,” Mikasa said, pulling a water bottle from her bag.

Levi took a bite of his lunch, looking at her with renewed appreciation.

 

#

 

After lunch they walked down to the river, bag of oats in hand. The ducks were eager, almost as eager as the children, gobbling up the handfuls tossed their way.

“That’s a hungry one!”

“Make sure the little ones get some too.”

“Here you go duckies!”

“Mama, can we get a duck?”

“Oooh us too, Mummy!”

“I think we’ll just stick with visiting the ducks here.”

“Awwwww.”

Annie laughed, sitting down beside Mikasa on the grassy bank.

“Having fun?” she asked.

“I am,” Mikasa smiled, watching the children. She turned to Annie, a cheeky glint in her eye. “Better than dealing with Eren.”

“Quieter?” Annie smirked.

“Oh yes,” Mikasa said. “So much less shouting.”

Annie couldn’t help but laugh, especially as the children were currently squealing about a duck waddling out of the water and up to them, quacking eagerly.

“I thought he’d gotten so much better?”

Mikasa gave her a flat look, shaking her head. “We banned him from watching news stories about hospital funding after one particular tirade.” She paused, letting out a wistful sigh. “But at least he’s happy.”

"Got to have a hobby.”

Any further conversation was interrupted by the rush of little feet, and Annie looked up just in time to see Hanji barrelling towards her.

“Mama!” she squealed, flying into Annie’s lap with a spray of oats.

Wrapping her arms around the little girl she fell back onto the grass, laughing. Isabel skipped up and flopped down over Mikasa’s legs, Levi taking a seat next to her, Kuchel sitting down beside him.

Hanji pushed herself up on Annie’s chest, grinning mischievously. “Mama, Levi told me a joke.”

“Oh really?” Annie asked.

“What’s brown and sticky?” the little girl said, barely containing her laughter.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Annie said, though she was sure she really knew the answer.

“A stick!” Hanji said, grinning proudly. “And Mama?”

“Yes?”

“What’s, um, brown, sticky, and can look out a window?”

Annie paused, brushing her daughter’s fringe out of her face. “I don’t know.”

“Poo on stilts!”

She started laughing uproariously, rolling off of Annie’s chest on to the ground. Isabel was cackling, and even Levi was chuckling.

“Good one, Hanji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone has an idea here's a floor plan of Annie and Hanji's apartment:


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea | Bus | Victory | Close

“Levi, Isabel, come see my room!”

The children rushed down the short hall and out of sight, leaving the three women in the living room.

“They’ll be a while,” Annie said. “Want a tea or coffee?”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll get going,” Kuchel replied. “I’ll put their things away and say goodbye.”

As Kuchel followed after the children Annie looked at Mikasa, who was standing awkwardly to the side. She looked how Annie felt when she was waiting at the Arlerts.

“Hey, uh, you want to stay for dinner?” Annie asked. “I mean if you’re up to it.”

Mikasa opened her mouth but didn’t speak, indecision on her face.

“Still a couple of hours away. No need to decide now,” Annie offered.

Relief washed over the other woman, and she nodded eagerly. Kuchel returned, sweeping her hair out of her face as she walked back down the hall.

“All done,” she said.

“No problems?” Annie asked.

“Hardly,” Kuchel laughed, shouldering her bag. “Too excited to mind. So I’ll see you tomorrow about eleven?”

“Sure thing.”

“Bye, Mikasa.” Kuchel gave her a brief hug, then said her final goodbyes, Annie closing the door behind her.

“So…” Annie looked back at Mikasa. “Tea?”

 

#

 

“Milk?”

“Thank you.”

Annie poured a dash out and slid the mug over to Mikasa. It was a nice and quiet evening, the only noise was the muffled sound Hanji and Isabel talking excitedly, with the occasional pause she guessed was to allow Levi a word in.

The two women sat down on the couch, and before they’d had a chance to settle in there was a thunder of little feet. Holding her mug secure for the onslaught, Annie was surprised when it never came. Instead Hanji steered the others to the TV, pulling open the DVD draw.

“So we’re watching a movie then?” Annie asked.

“Yep!” Hanji said, not turning around as she rummaged.

Annie and Mikasa shared an amused glance, and Hanji held up a case triumphantly. Putting her mug down Annie walked over.

“So what’s on?”

“Totoro!”

“That’s a good one,” Annie said, scratching behind Hanji’s ear before turning to the other two children. “So have you seen this before?”

They shook their heads, but looked excited. Evidently Hanji had been extolling the joys of Totoro and friends.

“How ‘bout you, Mikasa?” Isabel asked. “Have you seen it?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“There’s a catbus in it!” Hanji helpfully added.

“Oh, I’ve heard about the catbus from Arm- your dad.”

Hanji grinned excitedly, and Annie took the DVD case from her.

“Go take your seats,” she said, putting the disc in the player.

Behind her the children were squashing together on the couch, and Annie was pleased to see Levi sitting beside Mikasa.

“What are you drinking?” he asked.

“Tea,” she replied, showing him her cup.

“Can I have some?”

“Ok, though it is hot so be careful.”

He took a small sip, nodding with a small smile.

“Good?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes.”

Though he didn’t sound too impressed, that he was nestled into Mikasa’s shoulder said otherwise. Annie couldn’t help but smile, and pulled Hanji in close.

“All ready?” Annie asked.

“Yes!” the others all chorused.

 

#

 

“He likes the umbrella.”

“I think the leaf was cute.”

“Ah! He jumped!”

The children were spellbound by the film, barely taking their eyes off the screen. Hanji and Isabel were draped across one another, Levi still cuddled up to Mikasa.

Annie was happy to see them all having a good time, but couldn’t help feel it would be nice to have someone of her own to hold. Or rather a specific someone.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the excited squealing and bouncing of the girls as the Catbus appeared onscreen.

“The Catbus!” Hanji giggled.

 “It’s cute,” Levi nodded soberly.

“Mikasa, look, Mikasa!” Isabel was on her feet again, leaning over Levi’s head to grab on to Mikasa’s shoulder.

“I see,” Mikasa said, patting her hand. “Very cute.”

Flopping down on Annie’s lap, Hanji looked up at her. “Mama, can we ride on the Catbus?”

“Sorry sweetie,” she replied, cupping the little girl’s face in her hand. “They’re only in Japan.”

“Awwwww…”

“My mum was from Japan, she used to take a Catbus to school,” Mikasa said, pokerfaced.

“Wow!” the girls said together, their eyes big and round. Levi seemed slightly sceptical, but if he had doubts he kept them to himself.

 

#

 

“All together now!”

“Raaaahhhhh!!!!”

The children were all standing on the couch, throwing their hands in the air along with the movie.

“They’re growing! It’s growing!” Isabel squealed, pointing at the TV.

“Don’t stop now,” Mikasa smiled, putting her own hands in the air. “You too, Annie,” she added with a smirk.

Annie put her hands up, shaking her head with a wry sigh.

 

#

 

“He’s got to help her, he’s got to!”

Isabel had latched on to Mikasa’s arm, but couldn’t take her eyes off the screen. Levi was similarly transfixed, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Standing up, Hanji leaned in to whisper to her mother. “They really like it.”

“That they do,” Annie answered, smiling.

“Ahhh the Catbus is going to help!” Isabel shouted joyously, jumping up and down, eventually losing her balance and falling down into Hanji.

They sat in a giggling pile, leaning on Annie, who put her arm around them and hugged them tight.

 

#

 

When the movie finished Annie moved to the kitchen to start dinner. It was a simple affair – fish fingers and salad, so she was in no rush. After the oven was on Mikasa appeared at the doorway.

“Need any help?”

“Chop some salad?”

“Sure.”

They worked in silence, listening to the children playing in the next room. It was strange, Annie thought, having someone in her home helping her. She had people over occasionally, but usually when Hanji was with Armin.

She imagined Hitch beside her, though not so quietly. Standing shoulder to shoulder, playfully teasing each other…

“What’re you smiling about?” Mikasa said, cheeky smile on her face.

“Eh? Oh, nothing,” Annie mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

“If you say so,” Mikasa chuckled.

 

#

 

“Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Mikasa.”

“Goodnight, Little One.”

“G’night, Mikasa. G’night Miss Leonhardt.”

“Night night, sweet dreams.”

Hanji and Isabel were tucked in side by side, with Levi at the foot of the bed. It was overwhelmingly adorable seeing them all nestled up together, and as Annie turned off the light she smiled at their hushed little voices, sleep clearly not high on their to-do list.

Pulling the door closed Annie looked at Mikasa.

“Victory wine?” she offered.

“Victory wine?” Mikasa asked curiously.

“Celebrate a day well done,” Annie said, walking down the hall.

“Okay,” Mikasa said, following behind. “Just one though.”

 

#

 

Of course it wasn’t just one though. Once they were sitting down on the couch in front of the tv they got comfortable, and discovered they shared a love of sarcastically mocking trashy reality shows. That in turn lead to them relaxing more with each other, talking about their day with the children, work, and just joking around.

“A rematch?”

“Yeah,” Mikasa said. “You and me.”

All Annie could do was laugh. They’d last sparred seven years ago, ending in a draw when the bout was broken up for getting too violent.

“What? You scared?”

“Never,” Annie drawled. “Just haven’t trained properly for years so would be really embarrassing for you when I kick your ass.”

“Glad to hear it,” Mikasa chuckled, sipping the last of her wine. “But I think I should get going.”

“I _think_ you might have had too much to drink,” Annie said in her best parental voice. “I know I have,” she added, grinning.

“I don’t want to get a taxi,” Mikasa whined.

“You can stay here the night,” Annie smiled, patting the other woman on the leg. “I’ll lend you some clothes to sleep in.”

“Yeah, ok,” Mikasa sighed, rubbing her temples. “But do I have to get up?”

“If I have to, you have to,” Annie said, standing.

Mikasa made a grumbling noise, pushing herself to her feet and following Annie to her bedroom. Looking in her drawers Annie pulled out a t-shirt and boxers, passing them to Mikasa.

“I’m going to go get changed,” Mikasa said, walking out to the bathroom.

“Sure,” Annie said, waiting until Mikasa was gone before stripping down and putting on a singlet and shorts.

Padding out to the hall Annie carefully opened Hanji’s door to check on the kids, gasping at what she saw. As she stood there Mikasa emerged, clutching her day clothes to her chest.

“Everything alright?” she asked.

Annie nodded, waving the other woman over.

“Look,” she whispered.

Hanji and Isabel had moved from the head of the bed, snuggling up with Levi in a big pile at the end. All three children were sleeping peacefully, and Annie was sure they were dreaming of Catbusses.

“That’s adorable,” Mikasa breathed.

“Mmm,” Annie agreed, shutting the door gently.

They walked back out to the living room, both of them dropping back down on the couch.

“So if we’re having a sleepover I think we need to do each other’s hair and paint our nails,” Annie said, pouring them both another glass of wine.

Mikasa looked down at her fingers. “I don’t have much experience with this sort of thing.”

“No?”

“No,” she frowned. “I mean this is the first time I’ve, um, stayed over at a female friend’s house like this.”

“Not even in school?” Annie asked, surprised.

“I mean I had friends but not really any female friends except Tori and, well, you know,” she shrugged.

Annie nodded, Tori’s family situation was… _complicated_ to say the least.

“I lived with Eren, and Armin almost always stayed with us…”

“I know what you mean, I did stay over at Mina’s sometimes, but never had anyone over to mine.”

A wry smile crossed Mikasa’s lips. “Well good you’re having plenty of sleepovers now then.”

“Oh yes,” Annie said, rolling her eyes. “Lucky me.”

“You know,” Mikasa paused, looking uncertain. “I really used to hate you.”

Annie wanted to say something but was too shocked by the admission, and too tipsy from the wine, to form a coherent response.

“I mean we’re friends now… right?”

“Yeah, we are,” Annie said, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Mikasa returned the smile, a comfortable look in her eyes. “First I was jealous of Eren and Armin being your friends, that I’d lose them. And then with Mina…”

Looking down at her hands Mikasa sighed, deep in thought.

“Eren… he saved my life so all I wanted was for us to always be together but Mina, she… took him away from me. But she made him happy and she was so lovely I couldn’t hate her,” she looked up at Annie, apologetic. “But I could hate you.”

“It’s ok,” Annie reassured her. “I think it’s natural to be an asshole when you’re a teenager. I know I was,” she sighed.

“It wasn’t just then.” Mikasa was getting emotional now, her eyes brimming with tears. “With Armin too, I didn’t even know what happened but I blamed you.”

“You… didn’t know?”

“Armin never said what happened,” Mikasa said, shaking her head. “Not that I expected him to,” she added quickly.

“Well you were right,” Annie said grimly. “It was all me.”

They sat in silence, sipping their wine. She wasn’t surprised Armin hadn’t said anything, he often played things close to his chest. But at the same time that he hadn’t talked with Mikasa about it…

_Did I hurt him that much?_

“I told Mina, and Tori a bit but…” Annie chewed on her lip. “See, I got on well with Armin, so when he asked me out and we started dating it seemed natural. I didn’t know what I should be feeling, so just I figured that’s what it should be like. And then when we, uh, found out about Hanji everything seemed like it would be ok… But that first moment I held Hanji in my arms I…” she trailed off, tearing up.

Mikasa put her glass down, giving Annie’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Thank you,” Annie said softly, letting out a shuddering breath. “When I held her I loved her, I loved her so much. And I knew that I didn’t love Armin like I should. I tried… I tried to love him for a whole year but I just couldn’t.”  Annie sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I just wanted to be wanted… and he wanted me so I didn’t want to lose that… and I tried so hard…”

Putting an arm around Annie, Mikasa pulled her in close, and Annie nestled in to the other woman’s shoulder. They were both crying now, tears quietly running down their cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Annie said at some length, removing herself from Mikasa’s shoulder. “Being so dramatic.”

“It’s ok…” Mikasa whispered, leaning in close.

Annie closed her eyes as Mikasa’s lips brushed against hers. She leaned in, tasting the wine on the other woman’s mouth. Her lips were soft, breath warm. Running her hand up Mikasa’s neck Annie twisted her fingers into her soft, dark hair.  Mikasa’s kiss was nervous, surprisingly timid, her hands holding on tight to the other woman’s waist. They stayed together for some time, slowly moving their lips against each other. As they drew apart with panting breaths, Mikasa darted back to quickly suck on Annie’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Mikasa…” Annie breathed, lightheaded.

“Oh… oh shit,” Mikasa put a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

She tried to stand, but Annie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. “Hey, it’s ok, no need to cry.”

“I- I-” Mikasa stammered, her eyes red and filled with tears.

It was Annie’s turn to pull Mikasa in, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.

_Who knew my Hanji comforting skills would be so versatile?_

“I just thought… when you said about wanting to be wanted, I knew what you meant. I wanted Eren to want me, but I know he never will,” her voice cracked, and she let out a series of heaving sobs.

Annie rubbed her hands on Mikasa’s back, feeling the hot tears falling on her shoulder. Listening to the pain in her voice, she couldn’t imagine Mikasa had ever aired these feelings before.

“You knew what I was feeling and it felt so good, to be so close to someone. I just wanted to be closer,” she sighed, the energy draining out of her trembling voice, “…to not be lonely anymore.”

“I know… I know what you mean,” Annie said as she blinked tears out of her own eyes, earning a dry laugh from the other woman. “I can be your friend, I want to be your friend, but I can’t be more than that. I don’t… I mean I already have…”

“No I didn’t think… I don’t know what I was thinking,” Mikasa sighed.

“It’s ok, I know I’m irresistible,” Annie drawled.

Mikasa sat up and shook her head with a subdued laugh, wiping her eyes. “I think I should sleep, I’m not… can’t really think straight anymore.”

Annie just cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Shut up,” Mikasa sighed, rolling her eyes.

Annie put her hands up defensively. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Go on, get out of here so I can get some sleep,” Mikasa smiled, waving the blonde away.

But Annie stayed, her cheeks flushed. “You don’t, I mean you don’t have to sleep here…”

Mikasa didn’t reply, looking at Annie uncertainly.

Feeling her mouth turn dry Annie stood up, her face now totally red. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

But before she could leave Mikasa grabbed her hand. Annie’s heart was racing, and she wasn’t sure what to do. It’d been so long since she’d had any sort of intimacy, and Mikasa was someone she found she cared about, and could happily be closer to (and she was undeniably beautiful). But they were both tired, emotional and more than a little drunk.

“I didn’t mind,” Mikasa said, her voice soft. “It sounds nice.”

Annie nodded, and led Mikasa to her room.

 

#

 

Mikasa sat down awkwardly on the edge of Annie’s bed, her cheeks flushed. Chuckling to herself Annie climbed on to the bed and lay down. When Mikasa looked back she patted the space beside her. Mikasa scooted over and lay down, arms awkwardly at her side.

“I won’t bite,” Annie smirked, shuffling up closer.

Mikasa turned on her side, winding her arms around Annie’s neck. “What if I want you to?”

“Oh, Miss Ackerman,” Annie chuckled, nuzzling in to the other woman’s neck.

They held each other close, exchanging soft, slow kisses, until they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiot | Tidy | French

Annie stood on her tiptoes to kiss Hitch on her nose, giggling at the brunette’s blush. But before she could say how cute she was Hitch turned and walked away. Despite trying to hold on to her, Hitch walked off, over to the Easter department. She was talking to Marlow, laughing and blushing. Annie tried to get over there, to get Hitch to turn that smile to her, but she couldn’t move.

“You ok?” Hitch asked, wrapping her long arms around Annie and kissing her gently.

“Hitch, you idiot,” Annie said, burying her face in the other woman’s chest until she fell asleep.

 

#

 

Annie could hear Hanji and Isabel talking excitedly, and the sound of feet running back and forth down the hall. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly. Hanji could burst in at any moment, and though she wouldn’t think much of seeing her mother cuddled up with Mikasa now, in a few years she might have an awkward moment of realisation. And she knew Mikasa would be incredibly embarrassed regardless.

But Mikasa wasn’t there, and now she was more alert Annie could hear that Hanji and Isabel were talking to her. Dragging herself out of bed Annie opened her bedroom door and walked out in to the living room. Mikasa was in the kitchen, cooking up some breakfast, the children on the couch together.

“Mama!” Hanji called as soon as she saw Annie, running up to hug her.

Annie picked her up, sitting the little girl on her hip. “Sleep well, Little One?”

“I did,” Hanji nodded, kissing Annie’s cheek.

“Breakfast will be ready in a minute,” Mikasa said, looking up from her frying pan. “Eggs on toast.”

“Yummy,” Annie said, smiling at Hanji, who nodded in agreement.

She put the girl down with a kiss, smiling when she hit the ground and immediately dashed over to the couch where Levi and Isabel were watching cartoons.

“Sleep well?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah,” Annie said, blushing slightly. “You?”

“I did.” Leaving the pan on the stovetop she stepped over and hugged Annie tight. “Thank you.”

“You too,” Annie murmured, hugging her back.

Letting go, Mikasa went back to the stove, sliding the eggs out onto toast.

“So who’s Hitch?” she asked, knowing smile on her lips.

“She’s, um, a friend from work..?” Annie mumbled, unsure how Mikasa knew her name.

_Could I have said something when we were talking last night? Wouldn’t be surprised if I forgot something._

“You talk in your sleep,” Mikasa explained with a smile. “I went to the bathroom last night and when I came back you said “Hitch, you idiot” and grabbed me. You were really pouting,” she chuckled.

“Just having a weird dream I guess.”

Mikasa nodded disbelievingly, cracking another egg into the pan. “Dream about your workmates a lot?”

“Okay,” Annie sighed, leaning on the counter, “maybe I think of her as a bit more than a friend.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Mikasa asked.

“It’s scary,” Annie said.

Mikasa gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. “I know.”

 

#

 

Breakfast was had, the children eating on the couch, Mikasa and Annie at the table. After the food Mikasa went to the bathroom and got changed back into yesterday’s clothes.

“Sorry, kids, I’ve got to go,” she said, earning an “aww” from the children.

Isabel rushed over to hug her tight, and Levi was just behind her.

“Do you have to go?” Levi asked.

“I do.”

“Ok…”

She crouched down and hugged them both. “But I’ll see you soon. Maybe you could come around with your mother to my house?”

Levi looked up at her, unsure. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

After Mikasa said more goodbyes (and gave out more hugs and kisses), she went to go, with Annie stepping outside to say farewell. Closing the door behind her, Annie leant against it and they smiled at each other awkwardly, breaking into blushing grins.

“Sorry,” Annie said, “I guess I’m not sure what to say.”

“Me either,” Mikasa chuckled.

“Are you… ok?” Annie asked, her chest tightening.

“I am, I feel better about… about a lot of things.”

Annie let out a relieved laugh. “I thought I’d messed things us between us. I mean I like you- as a friend, not, ah…”

Shaking her head Mikasa laughed. “I know what you mean.”

“I’m glad you do,” she sighed.

“It’s not something, ah, I don’t regret it at all,” Mikasa said.

“Me either,” Annie smiled.

“I’m not sure it’s something I’d do again, though,” Mikasa winced, evidently worrying herself.

“No, I understand,” Annie nodded. “So long as we’re still friends.”

“We are, but I’ve still got to go. I had five texts from Eren wondering where I am…”

“Sure thing,” Annie chuckled.

Mikasa walked over and gave her a hug, Annie returning the gesture. They held each other tight for a moment before drawing apart. They looked at each other, faces close, and together leant in for a quick kiss.

Annie and Mikasa both grinned, awkwardly giggling.

“Ok, I’m going for real,” Mikasa said.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Absolutely.”

Annie walked back inside, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, she smiled to herself and, despite her feelings for Hitch, couldn’t help but think that it would have been nice if Mikasa had wanted to stay.

 

#

 

“Hi.”

“Morning,” Kuchel said. “You look a bit rough, everything alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Annie said chagrined. “Ended up having a few too many wines with Mikasa last night.”

“Fair enough,” Kuchel laughed.

“How was your night?”

“Good,” she smiled. “Went out with some friends, had some wines too but probably not as many as you.”

Annie rolled her eyes and smiled. “Thanks.”

“How’d the kids go?”

“Come see,” Annie smiled, ushering Kuchel down the hall.

When they got close to Hanji’s room they could hear Levi instructing the girls in tidying and packing. As they walked into her room Annie chuckled. The girls were on the floor folding clothes while Levi was putting them in their bags. They didn’t notice their mothers standing in the doorway, and continued working.

“Hello, kids,” Kuchel said after watching them for a moment.

Isabel leapt up, knocking over her pile, and darted over to throw her arms around her mother. Levi, meanwhile, took a more relaxed approach, stepping over the clothes as he came over. Crouching down by Hanji, Annie ruffled her hair, grinning.

“Tidiest I’ve seen your room in a while.”

“Ah, Mama!” Hanji giggled. “You’re mean.”

“I am,” Annie said, booping her nose. “Let’s finish up now, ok?”

“Ok,” Hanji nodded, scooping up all the clothes and stuffing them into Isabel’s backpack.

“At least they were folded,” Kuchel chuckled.

Annie just sighed.

 

#

 

Kuchel and her kids departed, and the rest of the day went by in peace. Annie spent much of the afternoon lying on the couch reading, while Hanji played with puzzles on the floor. As she got up to get a drink, Annie’s phone rang.

“Hello, Saba,” she said.

“Hello, darling. How are you?”

“Going alright though…” she looked down and Hanji, who was bouncing up and down at her feet. “I think Hanji would like to tell you about her weekend.”

“Of course,” he laughed.

Annie handed the phone to Hanji with a smile.

“Saba Dot!” the little girl squealed.

Leaving them to their talk Annie got herself a (very non-alcoholic) drink, half listening in as Hanji relayed all her stories about the day at the park with her friends. It certainly had been an eventful weekend, to say the least. But she felt good, more relaxed than she had for a long time. And more confident.

_I’ll have to message Hitch before she starts the setup tonight._

“Mama, Saba is here,” Hanji said, holding out the phone.

“Thank you, Hanji,” Annie said. “Hello again.”

“Hello, Annie. Have a good weekend too?”

“I did, was a great day.”

They talked some more about the day (Annie leaving certain details out of course), and their plans for the coming week.

“Annie,” Dot said, his voice suddenly serious. “I was thinking about the Seder and I won’t invite your father if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, it’s ok, I think…” Annie chewed her lip, thinking for a moment. She’d worked things out with Mikasa easily enough, finding a good friend. So maybe she could find the father she once knew. “I think it’s time to try and work things out.”

“If you’re sure,” he said. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not,” she replied. “It’ll be ok.”

“Have you said anything to Hanji?”

Annie sighed. “No, I’m not really sure what to say... but I’ll figure it out.”

“If you want any help with it just let me know.”

“I will, thank you.”

 

#

 

Annie lay back on the couch and took a selfie. Then another, and another. Finally happy, she typed out a message.

> Have fun tonight. Think of me when you’re there ;)

Annie smiled and sent the message. Hitch would be there in the next half hour or so should be a good surprise for her.

It was twenty minutes later Hitch replied. It was a selfie with Connie, Maria and, surprisingly, Marlow. Hitch was grinning, Connie had the duckiest of duck faces on, Maria poking her tongue out, and Marlow doing his best Blue Steel.

>> Easter crew represent!!

> Working hard I see lol

There was a pause before the next message came in. Hitch was lying on her side like a pinup atop one of the cleared display tables, grinning smugly.

>> Refit me like one of your French girls

“Let me see, let me see!” Hanji said, drawn over by Annie’s giggles.

“Here,” Annie showed her the picture. “Hitch is meant to be working.”

“She’s silly!”

Annie smiled warmly. “She sure is. Come here.”

Pulling Hanji in close Annie held up her phone. “Funny face!”

Hanji grabbed Annie’s cheeks and pinched them, giggling.

“I meant you, cheeky!” Annie laughed.

Chortling uncontrollably, Hanji flopped down to the floor, totally pleased with herself. Looking at the picture Annie grinned – not what she had in mind but it worked well.

> Having fun here, hope you’re not too jealous

>> You two are so cute! Totes am, but got to get the $$$

> Sorry, wish you could be here

>> Me too ;) but gotta go set up now :/

> Ok have fun xx

>> Thanks babe :) xx

_Oh…_

Annie felt her face turn red. Or rather redder than it already was.

 

#

 

Annie tucked Hanji in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The little girl was wiggling under her covers, smiling happily.

“Have a good weekend?”

“Mmmhm,” Hanji nodded. “I can’t wait to tell Petra and show her my magnifying glass.”

“I’m sure she’ll be very excited.”

“And Mama?”

“Yes, Little One?”

“I love you.” Hanji was smiling calmly, and held out her arms.

“Oh, my little baby.” Annie hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. “I love you too.”

“Night night, Mama.”

“Goodnight, Hanji, sweet dreams.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucks | Old | Hot | Lung Capacity | So

“Petra, Petra, look!”

“Wow!”

Hanji had carried her magnifying glass in her hand all the way from the car, eager to show her friend.

“Mama gave it to me on the weekend.”

“It’s so cool,” Petra said.

“Now be careful,” Annie said. “Keep it in your bag til after school.”

“I will,” Hanji smiled.

“Good girl. And how are you, Petra?”

“Good,” she answered. “I hope we go to the garden today.”

“How are your carrots going?”

“They’re starting to grow nice and big.”

“Won’t be long ‘til you get to pull them up.”

The girls both nodded excitedly.

“Ok, I’ve got to get to work,” Annie said, hugging Hanji and kissing her cheek. “Have a good day.”

“Bye bye, Mama. I love you.”

“Bye bye, Little One, love you too,” Annie smiled. “I’ll see you after school.”

“Bye, Miss Leonhardt,” Petra said, waving.

Annie waved, smiling as the girls walked in to their classroom and out of her sight.

 

#

 

Parking her car, Annie looked at her phone, having heard it buzz while she was driving. It was a message from Hitch.

>> Where are you?? Easter suuuuuuuucks D: lol

Laughing, she put the phone away in her bag and walked in to work. The locker room was empty, but the shop floor sounded busy. Making her way out she first saw Boris serving at the homewares counter, and Dennis with a queue at the confectionary counter. Walking past them she came to where the seasonal counter was set up, Hitch behind it serving and Marlow on the floor helping customers. Sliding in beside Hitch she opened up the second register and pulled some customers from Hitch across.

They barely even had a moment to share a friendly glance the pace was so hectic. The first day of seasonal departments always brought out a big crowd, eager to get in early before the good items sold out. It was a steady stream of chocolates, plushes and decorations.

Easter was something Annie only had minimal experience with, but the idea of Easter decorations seemed weird to her. Not that she really cared, sales were sales and they paid her wage. She also kept an eye out for particularly cute stuffed toys for Hanji.

After almost two hours the rush finally subsided. When they were finally free of customers Hitch slid down on the floor behind the counter, taking a swig from her water bottle.

“What a fucking day,” she said, sighing. “Been like that since the doors opened.”

“Only four weeks to go,” Annie smiled wryly.

Hitch groaned, slumping forward to put her head on her knees. Chuckling Annie nudged her with her toe, but Hitch just grumbled, limply waving her hand. Annie kept poking, grinning as Hitch flailed at her.

“Buuuutts disease,” Annie sang,

Looking up at her Hitch shook her head. “You’re such a loser.”

“You love it,” Annie chuckled as she gently jostled the other woman.

Hitch smirked, grabbing on to Annie’s foot and holding it in to her stomach. Annie yelped, grabbing on to the counter to avoid losing her balance. Laughing, Hitch let go, then pushed herself slowly up to her feet, giving Annie a good look at her cleavage. Leaning over close Hitch gave her a lopsided grin, eyes hungry.

“Maybe a little.”

 

#

 

“Mina and Eren are coming up now, Little One.”

“Okay, Mama,” Hanji said, looking up from her storybook with a grin.

Annie was not long home from work and was busy getting ready for the product night. She’d prepared some dinner for Hanji and freshened up, changing in to a pair of dark jeans and short sleeve button down – even putting on some perfume. She’d also taken advantage of Eren’s offer of anytime babysitting, and thankfully he was free.

There was a knock at her door, and Annie called out that it was open. Mina and Eren walked in and were immediately hugged by Hanji.

“Hey, Hanji,” Eren said, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

Mina leaned behind her boyfriend and kissed the little girl. “Hello, sweetie.”

“Hiiiii,” Hanji giggled, feet kicking in the air.

Eren plopped Hanji down on the couch, grinning.

“Hey, Annie,” Mina said, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hi guys,” Annie said.

“So what’s the plan?” Eren asked.

“She’s been fed and bathed so just keep an eye on her ‘til bedtime.”

“We’ll have fun, won’t we?” Eren held up his hand and got a little high five.

“So long as I don’t come home to find you two in a compromising position on the couch,” Annie drawled.

“Just call before you get here,” Mina chuckled.

 

#

 

“Ok, so I’m going downstairs to wait.”

“Aw, so they’re not coming up?” Mina asked, frowning dramatically.

Annie looked at her flatly. “No.”

“Pity,” Mina smiled.

Arching and eyebrow Annie shook her head sceptically. “Hmmm…”

“Don’t believe me?”

“Oh I’m sure you’re disappointed, just I know why.”

“So you don’t want me come down and wait with you?”

“No.”

“Aw no fun,” Mina giggled, sticking out her tongue.

“Not at all,” Annie deadpanned.

“Ok, have fun,” Mina said with a cheeky wink.

Annie rolled her eyes, failing to suppress her smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

#

 

Annie wasn’t waiting long, only a minute at most before a car pulled up. She saw Dennis and Marlow in the front, and Hitch was presumably in the back. As she reached for the handle she stopped, turning and looking up. Mina and Hanji were looking down at her from the balcony, waving.

“Bye, Mama!” a little voice called.

“Bye, Hanji,” Annie called back, waving.

Opening the door Annie slid into the car, still smiling. Hitch leaned over in her seat, giving Annie a kiss on the cheek.

“Evening,” the brunette smiled. “You smell nice.”

“Oh, thanks,” Annie blushed. “I’d say the same for you but I can only smell myself.”

“No problem,” Hitch laughed, flicking her hair out of her face.

“Did you find the place alright?” Annie asked, clipping in her seatbelt.

“Yeah, no problem,” Dennis said as he fiddled with his GPS. “Ok, let’s roll.”

As they moved off Hitch looked out the back window and waved. Turning back to Annie she smiled.

“She’s such a cute kid. Who’s babysitting?”

“My friend Mina and her boyfriend.”

“Aw cute,” Hitch smiled. “What do you think of Dennis’ ride?”

“Not what I expected,” Annie replied. “I mean it’s a nice car, but I didn’t expect a Mazda – it’s so suburban. Figured maybe a WRX or something?”

“I used to have one of those, you know?” Dennis grinned, half turning back. “But my wife said no.”

“Wife?!” Hitch yelped.

“Yeah,” Dennis replied.

“You don’t have a wife!”

“I’ve been married for almost ten years,” he laughed. “Two kids.”

“What?!” Hitch was about ready to explode from the shock. “You’re not old enough!”

“How old do you think I am?” he asked.

“Like twenty seven – twenty eight?” Hitch answered, Annie and Marlow murmuring their agreement.

“I’m thirty five.”

“Bullshit.”

Dennis laughed, shaking his head. “Then I won’t tell you my youngest kid just turned eight.”

“You’re an old man!” Hitch was still in shock. “And you don’t wear a ring!”

“Should I be flattered you noticed?” he asked.

Hitch just scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t want to damage it so I wear it on a chain,” he explained. “Also helps for sales since I can flirt with all the single mums.”

Annie coughed awkwardly, smirking at Hitch who was covering her mouth, sniggering.

“No not all the single mums,” Dennis exclaimed, flustered. “I mean not that I wouldn’t I, ah-“

The women didn’t respond, the pair of them too busy laughing.

 

#

 

Parking across the street they all got out of the car, and Annie got a bit of a shock. While Hitch was looking as expected (and cute) in a fitted polo and jeans, and Dennis looked like he was still in his work clothes, against expectations Marlow was not looking like a complete dork. She’d expected a video game tee or something similarly uncool, not a chequered button down and skinny jeans.

As Dennis led them to the lights Hitch grabbed Annie’s arm and pulled her in close.

“Wow your biceps are amazing,” Hitch grinned, squeezing Annie’s arm.

“Thanks,” Annie blushed, but despite her bashfulness she still flexed her arm a little.

“Sorry, got distracted,” Hitch said, and Annie was sure there was some colour in the other woman’s cheeks. “How hipster is Marlow?” she whispered.

“I know, total shock.”

“He’s actually kinda cute…”

Annie felt a twinge of jealousy, only mollified by Hitch still hanging off her arm.

“But I’m still not sure about his hair.”

Looking back over his shoulder Marlow cocked an eyebrow at them.

“Hey, don’t be hating on my sweet style.”

“God, Marlow,” Hitch sniggered.

“Us fellas gotta look nice,” Dennis said, popping his collar.

“What do you think?” Hitch asked.

“I may be a single mum but I’m not convinced.”

Dennis put his collar back down sadly.

“Don’t worry, Dennis,” Annie drawled. “I’m sure your wife loves it.”

Tapping his chin thoughtfully he nodded. “She does like me in a good suit…”

“Then you should go over to menswear tomorrow and buy one,” Hitch grinned.

“Oh ouch,” he laughed.

 

#

 

The product night was surprisingly busy. Annie hadn’t been to one before, having always skipped years past to stay at home with Hanji. There were staff from at least a dozen stores, some from the closer ones in casual clothes, those from further away in their work black.

The event was held in a rather unassuming looking building, but when they walked they found themselves in a well-appointed display room. Glass cabinets were filled with, as a banner proudly advertised, more than 1500 different types of homewares. Everything from plates and bowls to cutlery and glassware were on show.

They circulated for a while, waiting for the rest of the stores to arrive. Annie walked to and fro, somewhat bored – there was only so much excitement flatware and mugs could generate after all. Rounding a display she found Hitch looking at a cabinet and frowning.

“I didn’t know they distributed Krosno,” she said.

“Me either,” Annie replied.

“Sounds like you’re having as much fun as me.”

“Oh yeah,” Annie said, rolling her eyes. “Loving it.”

Hitch’s eyes darted past Annie and she licked her lips. “I’ve seen something that might cheer you up.”

“Eh?”

Hitch squeezed past Annie and disappeared into the crowd, having seen something over her head. She returned a moment later holding a pair of wine flutes.

“If you want some they’re over there,” she said, grinning.

“Very funny,” Annie said, taking one from Hitch and sipping it. “Ew, kinda nasty.”

“Yeah, but free.” Hitch tipped her glass and took a sip, wrinkling her nose. “Oh that’s really not good is it?”

“You’re still going to drink it though.”

“You know me so well,” Hitch grinned.

“I-” Annie stopped, thinking better of it. _Ah what the hell._ “I try.”

“Cute,” she smirked.

Annie turned up half her collar with her free hand. “How ‘bout now?”

“Dead sexy,” Hitch winked at her, and reached out to play with Annie’s collar, turning it down and straightening it out. “But better like this.”

“You’re probably right,” Annie chuckled, blushing.

Hitch looked at her for a moment, head cocked to the side. “You know, you’re really pretty when you blush.”

Feeling her face go bright red Annie tried to speak but couldn’t get the words out. “Oh, um…”

Laughing, Hitch gently punched her shoulder. “See?”

“Are you trying to make me catch fire or something?” Annie mumbled.

Hitch cupped Annie’s face with her free hand for a moment and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “You are hot, aren’t you?”

_Ohhhhhh shit…_

Thankfully Marlow and Dennis appeared to save Annie from any further embarrassment.

“They’re starting the talk soon,” Dennis said. “Better go get some seats.”

“You ok, Annie?” Marlow asked.

“Just a bit, um, hot,” she replied, looking away.

“Well let’s sit down, sure you’ll feel better.”

Annie mumbled a reply, and glanced a Hitch, who was biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

 

#

 

Before the reps started their talks they put on a video showing their manufacturing processes. It was mostly boring factoids, but at least the scenery around the factory was pretty.

“Didn’t know it was from Poland,” Annie murmured.

“Good thing to tell the customers,” Marlow said.

A lot of the older ladies were marvelling at the sweaty, shirtless men working the glass. As they did a close up on one worker blowing a vase Annie leaned over to Hitch.

“He must be popular with the fellas.”

“Eh?”

“With that lung capacity,” she said, miming a blowjob.

“Fuck, Annie,” Hitch snorted, leaning over to hide her giggles.

Evidently Annie hadn’t been as quiet as she thought as a few of the ladies around her started snickering, and even Dennis and Marlow were trying their best not to laugh. Thankfully it didn’t get out of control, and the video continued uninterrupted.

 

#

 

The seminar was unexpectedly informative, and despite herself Annie found herself learning some useful (if not interesting) information. New products lines were shown and Marlow whispered to Dennis about ideas for future displays, while Hitch made gagging motions. Annie grinned – while she didn’t actually mind the designs, Hitch was too cute.

“And here we’ve got our new electric salt and pepper grinders.”

The rep help up a brushed steel tube, and pressing a button made it buzz. Hitch and Annie exchanged looks, both clearly noticing the design similarities to another more… _personal_ electric device.

“It also has an LED light so you can clearly see what you’re doing if you’re outside at a barbeque or just if the kitchen or dining room isn’t well lit.”

“Got to see what you’re doing,” Hitch sniggered.

Biting down on her fist, Annie grabbed on to Hitch’s wrist, her body shaking with laughter.

Leaning in close, Hitch whispered in her ear. “Though can be fun going by touch.”

Annie stopped laughing, her heart jumping and cheeks going red.

 

#

 

“And as a thank you to you to you all for coming…”

Hitch had her fingers crossed, grinning. “Big money big money big money.”

“We’re going to give you all a sixteen piece cutlery set, and one store we’ll pick at random will get a 58 piece set each.”

“Not bad,” Hitch nodded.

“You need a cutlery set?” Annie asked.

“Not really,” she giggled. “But those big ones are like four hundred bucks so can Gumtree that shit.”

Annie sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

#

 

In the end they didn’t win the bigger sets, Hitch pouting as the winning store cheered.

“You’ll get it next time,” Annie smirked, patting her on the back.

“It’s rigged, I tell you,” Hitch mumbled.

“Alright, girls,” Dennis said. “I’ve got to talk with reps and things so keep yourselves entertained for a while.”

Hitch sighed, folding her arms and slouching down in her seat. “Yeah alright… but if we’re waiting I’m getting more wine.”

 

#

 

The trip home was far more festive than the trip there, Hitch sculling the last half of her third glass of wine when it came time to leave. She was very giggly and handsy as they walked to Dennis’ car, draping herself over Annie, insisting she was cold. Luckily for her Annie was burning up, so supplying warmth was no problem.

“Your cheeks are so red,” the brunette chuckled quietly, pinching Annie’s cheeks.

“It’s your fault,” Annie flustered. “You’re being so…”

Hitch was in close, her face only inches from the other woman’s. “So what?”

“Everybody in,” Dennis said, unlocking his car and catching Annie’s reply in her throat.

_So adorable._

 

#

 

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Annie said, leaning forward to pat Marlow on the shoulder.

“Byyyyye, Annie,” Hitch giggled.

“You are so drunk,” Annie smiled.

“Nah…” Hitch leant over to hug Annie, getting tangled in her seatbelt. Wriggling free she put her arms around Annie’s shoulders and planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek.

“Ok, goodnight,” Annie smiled, returning the kiss, though less emphatically. “Message me when you’re home.”

“Night night,” Hitch waved.

Stepping out into the cool night air Annie watched Dennis drive off, grinning as Hitch looked out the back window waving. Waving her off, Annie shook her head, smiling, and made her way up to her apartment.

Opening the front door she found Mina sitting on the couch, watching the tv while Eren was curled up asleep next her.

“Hey, Ann-“ Mina stopped short, covering her mouth and snorting out a laugh.

“Hi..?” Annie asked, eyebrow raised.

“I think you should look in the mirror,” Mina grinned.

Putting her bag down and walking in to the bathroom Annie switched on the light and saw she had a big, red lipstick mark on her cheek. Mina followed her in, still grinning.

“Had a good night?,” she asked with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Annie grumbled, wiping at her face. “How’d things go here?”

“No problems at all,” Mina smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “Hanji was wonderful as always, and Eren fell asleep about an hour ago.”

“Long week?” Annie asked, reaching for her makeup remover.

“He just came off a bunch of night shifts so was pretty worn out.”

“If he was too tired he should have said no.”

“Oh no it’s ok,” Mina said. “I mean it was nice this way. Like normally if he falls asleep I just go home, but was nice being with him just the two of us.”

Mina was blushing, bashfully playing with one of her pigtails. No wonder she was so keen to move out, spending time together when living with parents would be less than ideal.

“Well happy to help then,” Annie smiled.

“So how’d the night go?”

Shrugging Annie splashed water in her face. “Mostly boring, showed us an electric pepper grinder that looked like a vibrator. That was pretty funny.”

“Oh my god,” Mina laughed.

“Yeah,” Annie shook her head. “Oh, I got something for you.”

“For me?”

“Well you and Eren.”

Heading out Annie stepped over to Hanji’s room, opening the door to peek in. She saw fast asleep, tucked up in her blankets. Smiling, she went back out to the living room Annie pulled the cutlery set out of her bag, handing it to Mina.

“Consider it an early housewarming present.”

“Aww thanks,” Mina smiled, hugging Annie tight.

Hugging her back Annie smiled. “Didn’t win you the 58 piece set though, sorry.”

“That’s fine, this is lovely.”

“No problem, it was free,” Annie chuckled.

“So you never said what the story with that lipstick is?”

“No I didn’t,” Annie shook her head, smiling. “But well you know how I said I think she’s, um, not into me?”

“Yeah?”

“I think that may not be true…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help | Pics | Thinking | Drawing

Mina was staring at her, eyes wide, though Annie couldn’t tell if it was shock, excitement or both.

“That’s so exciting,” Mina squealed.

“I hope so, but I’m not sure.”

“What’s making you think things have changed?”

Chewing on her lip Annie thought about how Hitch had been so flirty. Or at least she thought she’d been flirty. Suddenly she didn’t feel so sure.

“I guess maybe I’m just imagining it…”

“Well why do you think you’re imagining it?” Mina asked.

Annie shook her head, chucking despite herself. “You don’t give up, do you?”

“Never,” Mina smiled.

Explaining how Hitch had been all over her at the product night, and her flirty texts, and playing around at work, Annie found herself smiling, finishing with a bashful giggle.

“Well it sure sounds like she’s flirting with you to me,” Mina said, thankfully not commenting on the giggle.

“I guess it’s like is she flirting with me for real or just playing around?”

“One way find out,” Mina said with a wink.

“I suppose…” Annie sighed. “But I, uh, I guess I was thinking about what happened with Armin and not being sure… being worried of messing things up and… I don’t know.”

“Not wanting to lose her as a friend?”

Annie nodded with a wan smile. “You know me so well.”

“Twenty years’ll do that to you.”

“That long…” Annie said as her phone beeped in the background.

Frowning she went over to her bag and opened up a message from Hitch.

>> Thee adjoining idiots tanning about work ent ti jump out of the car D:

> Don’t jump out of the car!

Looking up Annie saw Mina grinning at her, rocking on her heels.

“Yes it’s her,” Annie flustered.

>> Iv I got hurt would you kiss me bette? ;)

“Oh shit,” Annie mumbled, her face turning deep red. Holding out her phone for Mina to see she covered her face with her other hand.

“Oh, wow,” Mina breathed. “That’s definitely flirting.”

“What should I do?” Annie asked, all her confidence from the weekend evaporating.

“Just say something like “I’d love to” or “my pleasure” or “want me to put on nurse outfit before I do?” you know?”

“Mina…” Annie groaned

“What?” the other woman grinned.

“Do I want to kno- actually never mind.”

“One time Eren was sick so I went around in a nurse outfit while his parents were out to cheer him up and you know what he did? Complained about how unrealistic it was.”

Annie sighed, shaking her head. “That boy…”

“I went home and an hour later I got a text all “I’m so sorry please come back”,” she laughed.

“Did you?”

“Nope,” she giggled. “But what about your reply?”

> Of course I would

“How’s that?”

“Great.”

“Ok sent.”

>> Mise

>> mice

>> fuckinf

>> good lol

> But would rather you not get hurt in the first place

>> Aww ur so sweet

>> bet ur blushing ;)

“Mina, help,” Annie said weakly.

“Well she’s not wrong.”

Annie put her hands over her face and made a strangled groaning noise.

“Why not say that?” Mina said.

“Say what?” Annie asked. “Grurrrgh?”

“That she’s not wrong.”

> Well you’re not wrong :$

Annie showed Mina her phone. “Like this?”

“That’s good,” Mina smiled, rubbing Annie’s arm supportively.

“Ok sent,” Annie said, sighing. “Am I doing the right thing?”

“You like her so of course you are.”

“It doesn’t feel right. Well it does but not.”

“It is scary,” Mina said, reassurance in her big, dark eyes. “But nothing will happen if you don’t do anything.”

Annie didn’t reply, just frowning.

“You remember how nervous I was about asking Eren out?”

“But you two both… and I’m not good with… people things.”

“Well it seems like you two both,” Mina chuckled. “And you said she knows you’re shy and doesn’t care. She obviously likes you for you, so be yourself.”

“But I don’t know what to do.”

“You can do it, I know you can.”

“She hasn’t replied though,” Annie sighed, looking at her phone.

Mina smiled, calmly putting her hand on Annie’s and lowering the phone away from her. “Don’t worry, it’s only a couple of minutes.”

Putting her phone down and grumbling Annie nodded. “You’re right, you’re right.”

“It’ll be ok, ok?” Mina said, squeezing Annie’s hand.

Annie nodded, managing a hopeful smile.

“‘fraid I’ve got to leave you now though, getting late.”

“No problem, better wake Eren up.”

“Can’t I leave him here?”

“Hanji’s enough for me, thanks.”

Mina laughed softly, walking over to where she Eren was sleeping and shaking him gently. He opened his eyes groggily, smiling when his eyes focussed on his girlfriend.

“Rise and shine, Jaeger,” she said.

“Hey,” he said, stretching. “Time to go?”

“Yup,” Mina nodded, pulling him to his feet and giving him a quick kiss.

“How long’ve I been out?”

“About an hour.”

“Ok wow…” he blinked. “Oh hey, Annie. How’s things?”

“Yeah, alright,” she said. “Thanks for tonight.”

“No problem,” Eren smiled lazily, evidently still half asleep. “Was nice, Hanji’s a treasure.”

“They’re like two of a kind,” Mina said, gently nudging him with her shoulder.

“Glad you survived the night then.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren, sighed.

“Okay we’d better get going,” Mina said. “And call me tomorrow if you need to.”

“Will do,” Annie smiled.

“Eh?” Eren said, still groggy. “Is everything alright?”

“Just girl stuff,” Mina quickly answered.

“Say no more,” he grinned, hands up apologetically.

“Bye, Annie,” Mina said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. “See you soon.”

“Bye, Mina, thank you. And thanks Eren.”

“No problem, always happy to look after the little dork.”

As Mina lead Eren, who still seemed asleep, to the front door Annie’s phone beeped. Mina gave her a knowing wink, grinning as she and Eren walked into the elevator. Heading back inside Annie tried to control her excitement, but found herself bounding the last few steps to her phone.

>> Sorry dripped my phone o. The floor and couldn’t reach it xD just go home bow

Annie grinned thinking of Hitch trying to reach down to the floor of the car, no doubt whining and flailing ineffectually.

> Glad you’re ok. Straight to bed?

>> Thanks :) and yeah pretty sleepy hehe

>> Gettin outta my clothes now. Pyjamas will be so good

Biting her lip Annie blushed, picturing Hitch stripping down.

> Pics? ;)

As soon as she sent the message Annie’s heart sank, sudden panic gripping her.

_Fuck why did I say that?_

Her hands were trembling as she opened the reply.

>> Gimmie a sec ;)

_Holy shit._

Pacing back and forth Annie could feel her heart racing as she waited. It felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or two at most.

>> Here you go :p

It was a photo of Hitch’s clothes and shoes in a pile on the floor. Slapping her forehead Annie groaned.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she muttered.

But it wasn’t Hitch’s fault, just Annie getting her hopes up.

> Nice one

Before she could send it her phone buzzed again. Opening it was quite a shock – Hitch had taken a selfie in a mirror, wearing a pink, satin nightie. She was smirking, because of course she was, her cheeks flushed (though that could be the lingering effects of the wine as much as anything).

_Oh…_

Erasing her previous message Annie quickly typed out a new one, grinning cheekily.

> Damn ;)

>> I know right?!

>> So where’s my pic? I wanna see ur jammies

> I haven’t gotten into them yet

>> I can wait ;)

> May be a while, you going to still be awake?

>> One way to find out :p

>> But if you don’t want its ok, don want to pressure you

Annie smiled, though she was still full of nerves she was also surprisingly calm. She’d never done anything like this (if this was even like what she was thinking it was), but not doing it hadn’t entered into her mind. And that Hitch was worried was so incredibly sweet.

> It’s ok :) Hold on

Quickly walking into her bedroom Annie stripped down and pulled on a singlet and shorts, hurriedly going in to the bathroom. Letting her hair down she ruffled it out a moment before taking some photos. Picking the one she liked best she sent it and waited. None of them were particularly good photos, being taken in the harsh lighting of her bathroom at almost eleven at night, and she wondered what Hitch would make of the rest of her body.

The other woman had certainly expressed admiration for Annie’s arms, but pregnancy hadn’t effected them as it had her breasts and stomach. Not that it had made a _huge_ difference to her body, but with her generally curvier appearance she certainly wasn’t looking like she was as a teenager. Sighing, she put her hands on her stomach, gently pinching the soft skin. She didn’t mind her stomach as such, but Hitch was a perfect 20-something. She had a nice petit figure, slim hips and a small, cute butt. Not to mention those perky boobs…

Annie was definitely getting turned on thinking about Hitch. It probably didn’t help she could easily imagine her hands on her, and definitely didn’t help seeing her in nothing but a thin, tight (and very short) nightie that clung to her in all the right places.

Thankfully her phone beeped to distract her.

>> Wow Annie ;)

>> Got me blushing lol

> Good

>> Ugh I don’t want to sleep but I’ve got to sorry :(

> It’s ok me either

>> Ok night night

> Night. See you tomorrow :)

>> You bet :)

>> Sweet dreams xx

> GO TO SLEEP!

> And sweet dreams too :) xx

 

#

 

Annie lay down in her bed, switching off the lamp. Lying in the dark she turned on her side and reached to the nightstand, grabbing her phone. Opening it she looked at the photo Hitch sent her again, her heart beating quicker. Biting her lip she ran a hand up her stomach and cupped her breasts, fingers playing with her nipples. Dropping her phone she slipped her other hand into her shorts, softly teasing herself and letting out short, breathy moans.

She was thinking of Hitch, of straddling the brunette and sliding her hands up her body, pushing her nightie up and planting kisses on her stomach. Letting out a whimper she pictured Hitch’s hands on her thighs, on her ass, and pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

It wasn’t long before she came, eyes tight and shuddering.

“Oh shit… ohhhhh fuck… Hitch…” she murmured, quietly panting.

Pulling her fingers out from between her legs she rolled on her back and groaned. Fumbling at the nightstand she pulled a tissue from the box there, wiping her fingers off.

Laying her head back she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

 

#

 

“Morning, Little One.”

“Morning, Mama.”

Hanji was sitting on the couch, watching her early morning cartoons. She must have been up early as she’d already gotten herself into her uniform and had her bag out.

“You’re up early.”

“Yep,” Hanji giggled.

“Did you have a good night last night?” Annie asked, sitting down beside her.

“I did,” she nodded. “It was really fun. Was your night good?”

“It was. Did you see Hitch waving at you from the car?”

“I did!” Hanji grinned. “But, um, I didn’t know who it was,” she added with a giggle.

“Ah fair enough,” Annie said, hugging her. “Was dark. What’d you get up to while I was gone?”

“We did a puzzle, watched some ‘toons and, um, drew some pictures.”

“What did you draw?”

“Mister Hannes!” she shouted. “I gave that one to Eren.”

“That was nice.”

“Oh also!” Hanji jumped up and ran to her room.

She came back holding a piece of paper, and handed it to Annie. It was a picture in texta and coloured pencil of a family, and by what appeared to be hair colours she guessed it was her, Hanji, Armin and..? She wasn’t sure who the fourth figure was.

“That’s you and me and daddy?” she asked.

“And Saba Dot!” Hanji squealed, poking at the tallest figure.

“Oh yeah,” Annie said softly, forcing a smile. “No hair.”

Giggling, Hanji nodded. “It’s my family.”

Annie paused, staring at the picture, words caught in her throat.

 

#

 

“So what’re you drawing?”

“My family!”

Annie looked up at her teacher, smiling broadly, tongue poking between her teeth. She held up the crumpled, scribbled piece of picture proudly.

“So who’s who?” the teacher asked, crouching down to her level.

“That’s me,” she said, putting the paper down on her desk, pointing at the smallest figure with bright yellow hair. “And that’s my Papa.”

“He’s very tall.”

Nodding Annie leant over on the desk, grabbing at her pencils. “He’s super tall, and he’s really strong too. He can chop five bits of wood with his hands.”

“That _is_ strong. And who’s that?”

“That’s my Saba, he’s my Mama’s Papa.”

“Has he got curly hair?”

“It’s big and fluffy and grey.” Annie giggled as she started drawing a big, friendly sun. “But it’s falling out ‘cause he’s old.”

“Oh dear,” the teacher chuckled. “And that’s your Mama?”

“Mmhm,” Annie nodded.

“She has red hair?”

“No,” Annie sighed. “That’s her hat.”

“Her hat?”

“She wears it so she doesn’t get cold ‘cause she’s got no hair.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm,” Annie hummed, colouring in the sun. “She’s sick, and her special medicine makes her hair fall out.”

“I see…”

“But she’s still the prettiest Mama in the world!” Annie grinned.

“I’m sure she is.”

 

#

 

Annie swallowed hard, placing Hanji’s picture on the coffee table.

“Well, ah, speaking of family,” Annie started, her voice trembling slightly. She coughed, smiling as Hanji looked up at her curiously. “You know our Seder is coming up soon? The special dinner with Saba?”

“Mmhm,” Hanji nodded.

“Well, ah, my father, Grandma Zoe’s husband, will be there.”

Hanji frowned, thinking. “Have I met him before?”

“Only when you were very little. Or even littler than you are now,” Annie grinned tickling Hanji.

“Ah, Mama!”

“But Saba said he’s looking forward to looking meeting you again.”

“I’d like to meet him,” the little girl smiled. “But Mama?”

“Yes, Little One?”

Hanji’s brow furrowed as she thought hard. “Where’s he been? Um…?”

“Grandpa Eric?”

“Grandpa Eric…” Hanji murmured, mulling over the new name.

“Well we, Grandpa Eric and I,” Annie sighed, hugging Hanji close. “We had a big fight so haven’t talked for a long time. It’ll be the first time I’ll be seeing him for a long time too.”

Hanji wriggled out of her mother’s embrace and stood up, kissing Annie on the cheek and resting her head on her shoulder. “It’ll be ok, Mama.”

“You little sweetie,” Annie said softly, hugging Hanji tight. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot | Puffy | Sassy | Outside

 “Morning.”

“Morning.”

Hitch was looking surprisingly sunny, smiling happily.

“You’re looking very spritely after last night,” Annie smiled back.

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk.”

Annie raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Ok maybe I was a bit,” Hitch giggled, the tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth. “But only because I sculled that last wine.”

“Well you look like you pulled up alright today.”

“Yeah…” Hitch sighed. “Though if I’d been sick I could have at least stayed at home.”

“It’s not so bad today.”

Frowning Hitch looked pointedly to the side, and as she did Marlow and Dennis came walking around from behind a display, the pair of them consulting a piece of paper.

“They’ve been all hyped up from last night,” Hitch said, rolling her eyes. “Total pain in the ass.”

“Marlow I understand, but Dennis?”

“I reckon he’s just giving Marlow the plan so he can palm it off on him.”

“Sounds about right,” Annie snorted.

They stood in silence, watching the two men talking and pointing at displays, though all Annie could think about was last night – and if she should say anything.

_So, hey, you remember that time we sent each other slightly drunken pics of each other in barely any clothes? What was up with that lol?_

_Probably not a conversation for work._

But then again how could she ask to talk to her outside of work? Directly confronting the issue was not something she felt confident in.

_Took years of dancing around with Armin and well…_

“So…” Hitch said, elbows on the counter, head in her hands. “Do you think he knows?”

“Who knows?” Annie asked.

“Marlow.”

Hitch was watching him intently, and looked deep in thought. After her comment about him being cute the other night Annie felt a growing sense of unease at where this conversation was going.

“Knows what?” she asked, hoping she sounded casual.

Turning a little to look up at her Hitch smirked. “Do you think he knows how terrible his haircut is?”

Annie let out a short laugh, as much in relief as amusement.

“I mean look at him,” Hitch continued. “It’s just soooo bad. Like how do you look in the mirror every day and think “yes, this is what I want to look like”?”

“You tell me,” Annie said, flicking the other woman’s hair.

“You bitch!” Hitch gasped, grabbing protectively at her bangs.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Annie smiled, gently tapping Hitch on the arm. “I think your hair is super cute.”

“Well aren’t you sweet… I suppose I can forgive you then,” Hitch smirked.

“So generous.”

“And to continue my generosity I’ll tell you I think your hair is also very cute,” Hitch grinned. “And super cute when you have it all down.”

“Oh, well,” Annie blushed, twisting her fringe in her fingers. “We’re not talking about me.”

“Right, about Marlow’s mop.”

“Marlow with a mullet.”

“Mohawked Marlow.”

“Marlow’s magnificently maintained mane.”

“I think any of them would be better than what he’s got now,” Hitch chuckled.

“I do know the real reason for his hair though,” Annie said seriously.

“Really?” Hitch gasped, eyes big.

“It was last year some time,” Annie nodded. “I was working a Thursday night – I think Maria was on holidays – and stayed back late cashing up because Marlow said he had to take care of something. So after I finished I went to the locker room then to sign out. Walking past the break room I glanced in and saw Marlow. He was sitting in one of the chairs, staring straight ahead, and there was like this… scientist behind him.”

Annie looked at Hitch, who was staring at her with rapt attention.

“You know how they turn off half the lights after close?” she asked, and Hitch nodded. “So it was dark and I stayed hidden. The scientist grabbed the top of his head and started… I guess I’d say unscrewing it, the top coming off right around a line where his hair goes. Inside he had a metal box instead of his brain, and the scientist started fiddling with it.”

She paused, but Hitch stayed silent, waiting to hear what happened next.

“I guess I must have made a noise or something because the scientist, he looks over to me and says not to worry, that he was just putting new information into the Marlowbot for the upcoming week.”

“Marlowbot,” Hitch echoed, stifling laughter.

“Mmhmm,” Annie nodded. “He’s apparently a top of the line model. A bit inflexible at times, but can be surprisingly clever.”

Hitch put her head down on the counter, shaking with silent laughter.

“You’re such a fucking loser,” Hitch said between breaths.

Cocking an eyebrow Annie kept a straight face. “You don’t believe me?”

Hitch didn’t reply, and just looked gave Annie an unimpressed look.

“Go check under his fringe if you don’t believe me,” Annie shrugged. “He’s got a long seam all around his head.”

Pushing herself up from the counter Hitch grumbled unintelligibly and walked over to where Marlow and Dennis were still talking.

“Hey, Marlow,” she said, catching his attention.

“Yes, wha-?”

He stopped as she pushed his fringe up with her hand, turning his head and checking above his ear. Turning she made her way back to Annie, leaving a very perplexed Marlow and Dennis in her wake.

“Everything ok?” Annie asked innocently.

“I hate you so much,” Hitch grumbled, flopping down over the counter.

“I can’t believe you checked,” Annie chuckled, ruffling the other woman’s hair.

“I knew you were joking,” Hitch said, sounding like she was pouting. “But I just had to, like, check for sure. Just would’ve bugged me otherwise.”

“Sorry.”

Looking up at Annie, Hitch’s pout turned to a cheeky smile. “Okay, I forgive you.”

“Twice in one day,” Annie smiled. “Aren’t I lucky?”

Hitch bit her lip, her nose wrinkling as she held in giggles.

“Wha-?” Annie asked, and as realisation hit her it turned her face red. “No, I mean forgiveness not-”

She stopped, tongue tied, while Hitch buried her face in her arms and laughed.

 

#

 

“Hey, Mama?”

“Yes, Little One?”

“What does Grandpa Eric look like?”

Annie stammered, unsure how to answer her. It’d been years since she’d seen him so what could she say?

“Well he’s tall, and has blonde hair like we do. He’s really strong too.”

“So he’s like Uncle Reiner?”

“Not quite as…” Annie paused, thinking how to put it politely. “Wide.”

“So if Uncle Reiner and Bert had a baby?” Hanji said happily.

“Yes, very much like that,” Annie laughed.

“Do you, um, have a photo?”

“I do, hold on.”

Annie got up and went to her room. There was an old photo albums buried under jumpers and other odds and ends in the bottom drawer of her dresser. There weren’t many photos of her and her father after her seventh birthday, so they’d be old pictures, but Hanji would get the idea. There was one from her high school graduation, and maybe one from when Hanji was born. Hanji would probably like that one.

Pulling out the album she held it in her hands, staring at it for a moment. It’d been years since she looked at it, the last photo being of Hanji’s first birthday. Sighing, Annie made her way back to where Hanji was waiting. Sitting down next to her she opened it up, and Hanji shuffled closer to get a better look. Opening to the first page it was pictures of her parent’s wedding.

“That’s grandma and grandpa on their wedding day.”

“Grandma Zoe is so pretty,” Hanji said. “And her dress is pretty too.”

Annie smiled, her mother’s dress was very much a product of the 90’s, with big puffy sleeves and lots of satin. But she was indeed very pretty.

“Where are you, Mama?”

“I wasn’t born yet,” Annie laughed.

“Oh yeah…” Hanji giggled.

Annie snuggled Hanji close, smiling. “Silly.”

They turned through the pages, Hanji marvelling at her mother once being just a tiny baby. She was also impressed at pictures of Grandpa Eric in his karate gi, and laughed at a young Annie in her own tiny outfit.

“Mama that’s not the right uniform!” Hanji squealed, seeing Annie on her first day of school.

“I went to a different school to you so had different uniform,” Annie said with an amused sigh.

Hanji paused, then looked up with a dawning look of realisation that turned into a giggle.

“Cutie,” Annie said, turning the page, smiling at what she saw. “Do you know who that is?” she asked, pointing at a picture of Annie and her pigtailed friend in frilly party dresses.

“Ummm… no?” Hanji said.

“It’s Aunt Mina!”

Hanji squealed in delight, leaning in close.

“That’s on her sixth birthday, so we’re about the same age as you.”

“You were friends with her back then?”

“We were friends since pre-school, like you and Petra.”

“Wow,” Hanji gasped.

As they went through the album Annie could see her mother getting sicker and sicker, then there was a gap of several years before pictures resumed. Now they were mostly from sports days, martial arts gradings, and not much else. The next page had a couple of pictures from Annie’s Bat Mitzvah, which without her mother and no grandmothers was a rather grim affair. Hanji, however, loved it.

“Ahh look at Saba Dot’s hair!” she squealed, falling back and laughing.

His hair was certainly worth a good laugh, what was left of it.

There were only a few photos after – Annie’s first day of high school, more sports events, and ones of Mina and Annie on their respective sixteenth birthdays. Eventually they came to the end of high school photos. One of Annie and her father on the day of her graduation. She was in her school uniform with blazer and skirt, and he was in a dark suit. Neither of them was smiling.

Annie didn’t comment on it, but next were the formal photos. The first was one from when Armin came to pick her up. Annie was in a blue, backless dress, and Armin beside her in a suit and tie. His smile was slightly nervous, but with good cause – it was the first time he was meeting Annie’s father as her boyfriend not just a classmate.

“Wow you looked so pretty, Mama,” Hanji smiled, grabbing on to her mother’s arm. “And Daddy looks so handsome.” She paused, leaning in to Annie’s shoulder for a moment before looking up at her with a big, toothy grin. “And you’re still really pretty!”

“Thank you, Little One.”

There were more photos of the formal, and Hanji was loving them all. Seeing her wide circle of aunts and uncles both in their relative youth and in fancy outfits was a treat for her. One that caught Hanji’s attention was a candid picture of her parents at the end of the night. They were standing together, Annie resting her head on Armin’s shoulder, his arms around her waist. He was talking to her softly and she had a contented smile on her face. For a while it had been her favourite photo. Annie looked at it sadly for a moment before turning the page.

There were some from schoolies, hanging out at the beach, and the fateful new year’s just after. This of course lead to another gap in pictures, the next one of a very pregnant Annie on the couch at Armin’s house, staring at the camera in an unimpressed manner.

“You look so grumpy, Mama,” Hanji said with a cheeky smile.

“I was very tired,” Annie said. “Having a little squirmy Hanji in my tummy kept me up at night.”

“Sorrrrrrry, Mama,” Hanji grinned, lending an insincere note to the apology.

“Hmmm… ok,” Annie said, bopping Hanji’s nose. Turning the page she smiled at the photos there. “And there you are, Little One.”

“Wow!” Hanji gasped, looking at the photos of her as a not even a day old.

Annie’s favourite was of her holding Hanji not even an hour after she was born. She was looking a mess, sweaty and tired, but she was so happy. There were others from the following days of Armin, his parents, Mina, Saba Dot, and lastly Annie’s father.

“That’s me with Grandpa Eric,” Hanji said, poking at the photo.

“That’s right,” Annie nodded. “And here you two are again.”

Hanji smiled at a very little her taking her some teetering steps while her Grandpa held her up. It was a cute photo – Hanji was happy, and her father was smiling. But for Annie it felt a world away.

 

#

 

“Sweet dreams, Little One.”

“Night night, Mama.”

Annie pushed Hanji’s fringe up and kissed her on the forehead.

“Oh, and Mama?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I wish I got to know Grandma Zoe.”

“I wish she could’ve gotten to know you too,” Annie said, trying her best to smile. “She’d be so proud of you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because of how sweet and kind you are, and how good you are at school.”

“Aww, Mama,” Hanji said, wriggling bashfully.

“You asked,” Annie grinned, squishing the little girl’s cheeks.

“And it’s funny how her hair is brown but my hair and your hair and Daddy’s hair and Grandpa Eric’s hair is blonde.”

“When she was a girl she had blonde hair but it turned brown when she got older.”

Turning on her side the little girl smiled contentedly, pulling her covers up to her chin. “I hope my hair turns brown.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm,” Hanji nodded. “I think Grandma Zoe would like it.”

Annie paused, smiling wistfully. “I’m sure she would.”

 

#

 

>> So how’d it go last night?

> Digging for goss?

>> Just checking you’re doing ok :3

Annie chuckled, Mina was impossible sometimes.

> I’m sure

> But, yeah, it went well

>> I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!

> Hehe thanks

>> So what happened?

> Reason she stopped replying was she dropped her phone in the car

>> Told you it would be ok

> Yeah yeah

>> :p

> And she was tired when she got home so didn’t talk too much

> But we exchanged pics before we went to bed

>> Aww :(

>> But you already know what she looks like?

>> OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!

Annie felt her cheeks flushing.

> Not like that!

> Well not entirely

>> Do tell ;)

> Well she said she was going to get changed so I asked for pics like as a joke but also not and she sent me a shot of her clothes on the floor

> And then one of her in her nighty and holy shit she is so hot and I’ve got it so bad

> So then I sent her one of me in my pyjamas and that’s all

>> That’s all?!?

Annie laughed quietly, she could picture Mina practically freaking out at her phone right now.

>> You weren’t sure if she likes you and you’re sending each other pictures like that?!

>> I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!!!

Putting her hand over her mouth Annie snorted, shoulders shaking as she tried to keep from laughing and waking Hanji.

> Can’t type. Laughing too much

>> Eren just asked me if everything’s ok because I look really upset! >.<

> Sorry :(

>> It’s ok :) Not upset, just exasperated :p

> Thanks?

>> You’re doing it on purpose now!

> I admit nothing

> ;)

>> Hmmmm….

>> Not sure about this new sassy you hehe

>> Kidding! Love you’re so happy lately

> Thanks Mina :)

> Means a lot

>> Any time :)

 

#

 

As Annie stepped out of the bathroom, ready for bed, her phone started ringing. Her first thought was of Hitch, though when she got to her phone she found it was actually Ymir calling her.

“Hey, Ymir, what’s up?”

“Uh, hey, Annie.”

There was silence on the line as Annie waited for Ymir to explain why the late call. But no explanation was forthcoming.

“So what’s up?” Annie asked again.

“Uh, this is kinda a weird question…” her voice was trembling, nervous. “But, um, can I stay at yours tonight? Just… just me.”

Annie gaped, mind whirring. She had no idea what she was going to ask that could be weird (well maybe for another threesome but that was a long shot), but that certainly wasn’t it.

“Oh, ah, yeah, of course you can,” Annie said when she got herself together. “Just buzz me when you’re here.”

Ymir coughed awkwardly, stammering a moment. “W-well I’m actually outside now.”

“Oh, okay then,” Annie blinked. “Come on up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't follow me on the tumbls I did some art of a few of the main characters [here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/135121564949/some-of-the-main-characters-from-my-fic-the-life) :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .048 | Fire | Fit | Logical

Ymir was standing awkwardly in Annie’s living room. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked haggard, a worn backpack over one shoulder her only luggage.

“Come in and sit down,” Annie said, trying her best to be warm and welcoming. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be, but it was late and she hadn’t quite gotten her head around having Ymir stay (or her needing to stay).

“Yeah, thanks,” Ymir replied, obviously on edge.

She sat down, dropping her bag at her feet, and slouched over, head in her hands. Quietly sitting beside the other woman Annie could hear her sniffling, muttering to herself.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

Ymir lifted her head, looking totally broken. “I don’t know there’s anything to talk about.”

“Might help still.”

Ymir frowned, lost in thought. “Well you probably guessed we had a fight.”

Annie nodded. Tori and Ymir certainly had a… _tempestuous_ relationship to say the least. They _had_ once split up for a year, but that was because Ymir moved away for work than any personal issue as such. That they were on the rocks now must be something major.

“Well it was bad, and I said something stupid. Really stupid.”

“But you guys don’t,” Annie stopped, mulling over her words. “You two have always know what you mean with each other.”

“This wasn’t like that,” Ymir sighed, wiping at her nose and sniffing. “I said something about her sister. Well, not really but…” Her face twisted, and Annie was sure her heart was breaking.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Annie said, slightly panicked. “You don’t have to say if you’re not up to it.”

Shaking her head Ymir grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and dabbed at her eyes. “No, I – I need to tell you.”

She didn’t say anything but Annie felt her stomach tighten. This was _not_ good.

“Historia she,” Ymir breathed heavily, eyes closed. “She drinks. Like I knew she would drink too much when we went out a lot of the time, but… last weekend we were coming home from the shops and she got pulled over for an RBT. She blew a .048. At two in the afternoon.”

“Fuck,” Annie breathed. She knew Tori liked a drink, but not like this.

“Yeah… she said it was no big deal but you don’t just get that drunk on accident. And anyway we’d had lunch but at a café not somewhere where, well, that could happen. It’s not like I was _surprised_ , I guess. I know why she does it – she’s never dealt with, well, anything that’s happened to her. Self-medicating I guess? Not that I’ve really pushed her to get help… But that she lied to me about it, about just how bad it was.”

“That’s why you don’t drink much when you go out,” Annie said.

“Yeah,” Ymir said, a melancholy look in her eyes. “We started fighting, and I said I didn’t want what happened to her sister to happen her.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Annie frowned. She knew Frieda was a sore spot for Tori but even still.

“It wouldn’t have been if I’d said that, but it was more “if you keep going you’ll end up just like her”.”

“Oh.”

Ymir nodded glumly. “Historia she, she gets so angry and I understand it – I know I’m awful – but this was something else.”

“She didn’t… _hurt_ you did she?” Tori and Ymir often roughhoused with each other when they argued – punching, head butting and that sort of thing, but it always seemed mutually playful.

“Eh? No, not like that,” Ymir shook her head. “But she did hurt me, not telling me how bad it was. Like didn’t she trust me? Was she afraid to tell me?” Sighing she rubbed at her eyes. “I’m just so worried about her.”

“How do you mean?”

“She’s at home all alone and I don’t know how’s she’s coping… I’m just thinking the worst…” Ymir was close to breaking again, tears welling in her eyes.

“I can call Mikasa to check up on her.” Annie had said it before she’d even thought about it, but as ideas went she’d had worse.

Ymir was looking at her with a mix of disbelief and hope. “Yeah?”

“I’ll call her now,” Annie said, standing and going over to her phone. Dialling she chewed on her lip. It was getting late, so Mikasa might be asleep already, but probably wouldn’t be in bed long.

“Nnnyuh?” Mikasa slurred.

“Mikasa, it’s Annie.”

“Annie? What- what time is it?”

“Late. I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” It was like those words instantly woke her up, and all traces of sleep vanished from her voice.

She paused, unsure exactly how to explain things. “Ymir’s here at my place, I need you to check up on Tori.”

Mikasa was silent for a moment, processing what was going on. “Right, I’ll call her right away.”

“And, please, keep calling until she answers, it’s important.”

“I will, and if she doesn’t I’ll go around there. Work’ll survive a day without me.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Mikasa said, and Annie guessed from the rustling she was getting out of bed. “I’ll text you when I can.”

“Ok, bye.”

“Bye.”

Mikasa hung up, and Annie looked at Ymir, who was watching her hopefully.

“Mikasa’s going to call her now, and keep calling ‘til she gets through, and go around if she doesn’t. She’ll text me later with how it goes.”

She expected some sort of positive response, but Ymir’s expression slipped into a resigned, almost bored expression.

“Well if that’s all I can do…” Ymir reached back and unclipped her hair, dark locks falling over her shoulders. “It’ll be ok.”

They sat in silence, Annie not knowing what to say. Tori and Ymir had been together for something like ten years now, that things might end for them was hard to fathom. Even when they’d broken up before it never had the air of finality this did. Then it felt like they just needed space to sort things out but this… this was hurt and Annie knew all too well that if you hurt someone it was difficult to get past.

“So what’s been going on with you?” Ymir asked after some time.

“Me?”

“Just want to think about something else.”

“Not much really, Hanji and school mostly. Spent time with some of her friends last weekend.”

“The other Ackermans, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Annie nodded. “Went to the park with them and had a sleepover here. Mikasa too.”

“Was wondering when you and Mikasa started being so friendly.”

“It’s a recent development,” Annie said dryly.

“And work?” Ymir’s voice was flat, eyes dull, but she was picking at her fingernails, twitching and twisting her fingers around.

“Nothing special, getting busy for Easter and things,” Annie said, trying to keep things light-hearted but not too jovial. But she was running out of things to talk about that didn’t touch on family reuniting (she’d been worried about bringing up Mikasa and Kuchel, let alone her and her father), possible romance and other probably not wise at the moment topics. “You?”

“Yeah it’s whatever,” Ymir shrugged, frowning. “Guess you need to get some sleep for tomorrow?”

“I’ll stay up, can just hide in the storeroom if I need to.”

Ymir nodded, slumping down in her seat. After a minute she spoke softly, bloodshot eyes fixed on the far wall.

“Thanks, Annie.”

 

#

 

It was an hour later when Annie heard from Mikasa – a single message, but it was enough.

>> I’m with Tori now. Came over anyway. Got her in bed, staying over. Will update tomorrow

> Thank you

Sighing with relief Annie walked out to the balcony where Ymir had gone for some air. When Annie opened the door she found Ymir leaning on the railing, blowing out a cloud of smoke, a cigarette in her trembling hand.

“Hey,” Annie said, sitting down on one of the chairs. “Didn’t know you smoke.”

“I don’t,” Ymir said as she took a long drag. “The cigarette smokes. I just keep the fire from getting out of control.”

Annie raised an eyebrow sceptically, and Ymir snorted a laugh.

“Always wanted to say that,” she muttered, as much to herself as Annie. “But going back to addictions doesn’t seem too bad right now.”

Nodding, Annie held up her phone. “I just heard from Mikasa, she’s staying there tonight.”

“Cool.” She sounded disinterested, but there was sadness in her eyes.

Silence descended between them, and Annie sat listening to the soft sounds of traffic. She thought about how Ymir would have had to drive forty five minutes to get here, basically going past Bert and Reiner on the way.

“I don’t mind,” Annie said after some time. “But why here? I mean I’m not exactly close to you.”

Ymir’s answer was to suck down on her cigarette, and Annie wasn’t sure she was going to get a response. But after a moment Ymir stubbed her cigarette on the railing, brushing away the ashes, and let out a long sigh.

“Well Bert and Reiner are living with Bert’s folks while they’re looking for a new place and, well… I don’t really have any-” she swallowed hard, looking away. “Anyone else to call.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” Annie said.

Ymir managed half a smile. “Thank you. Though I thought my couch surfing days were behind me.”

“Tonight you take my bed. Hanji will be up early for school and I think you’ll need as much sleep as you can get.”

“Yeah… I think I will.”

 

#

 

“Mama?”

“Oh hey, Hanji.”

Groggily raising her head from the couch Annie smiled at her daughter, who was still in her pyjamas and holding Bean close to her chest.

“Why are you on the couch?”

Reaching out slowly Annie pulled Hanji in, hugging her tight. “After you went to bed Ymir came over, and she’ll be staying here for a little bit. So she’s sleeping in my bed.”

“Because she’s so tall.”

“Hmm?”

“She wouldn’t fit on the couch very well.”

“No she wouldn’t,” Annie smiled.

“Aunt Tori would fit,” Hanji giggled.

“She would, but she’s not here.”

“Awww, why not?”

“She just had some things to do is all.”

“Mmm, ok,” Hanji said, her concern vanishing.

Clambering up over her mother’s legs the little girl wiggled herself into a comfortable position, grinning happily.

“Want to watch some ‘toons with me?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

 

#

 

Ymir hadn’t stirred by the time Annie had to get dressed. She’d left it as long as possible, having breakfast and doing her hair, so she figured done as much as she could. Slowly opening her bedroom door she saw Ymir was still asleep, curled up and holding a pillow tight to her chest.

The sight made Annie’s heart ache. Despite her attempts to appear detached Ymir was hurting, and hurting badly. But a broken heart was not something Annie knew how to comfort.

_If you want to know how to break a heart on the other hand…_

Annie rubbed the back of her neck, chiding herself. She was going to do everything she could to help Ymir. But right now she had to get changed. Given Ymir was sound asleep she ignored her and quickly got into fresh underwear and her work clothes. Ymir didn’t even budge.

Closing the door behind her Annie went to the kitchen and wrote out a note for Ymir, detailing how to get in and out of the building if she wanted, her work phone number, telling her she could help herself to the pantry, and that she’d be home around five. She also wrote out a second note she taped to the toilet seat lid, telling Ymir to read the note in the kitchen.

Satisfied everything was in order, she took Hanji’s hand and walked out the door.

 

#

 

As Annie drove from Hanji’s school to work she could feel her mood dropping. It’d been after midnight before she’d gotten to sleep, had slept on the couch, and it was the end of a long week (with another late night a few days ago). Maybe she should have copied Mikasa and just taken the day off. Despite trying to tell herself something about responsibility, in the end she had to admit she didn’t want to miss seeing Hitch.

By the time she’d arrived at work she was thinking maybe she could have just stayed at home and texted Hitch – she’d see her on Monday after all.

When she’d made it to the shop floor she just wanted to go somewhere quite, and dark, and sleep.

And on top of it all there were only three weeks left until Easter, so not only were there more people buying, but there were more people just browsing with no intention of buying – but they still took up space and, worst of all, time.

It was an hour before Annie felt she could breathe again, and she leant heavily on the counter, rubbing at her eyes.

“Hey, you ok?”

Hitch had sidled up to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Y-” Annie caught the automatic reply in her throat, and swallowed it. “No, not really,” she said after a pause.

“What’s wrong? You look totally dead.”

“Surprise late night last night,” Annie said. “One of my friends and her girlfriend, well they’re both my friends, but they’re… having problems.”

“Late night phone session?”

Annie shook her head with a rueful smile. “Late night talk on the balcony since she got kicked out, or walked out… I’m not sure, it’s a real bad mess.”

“That sounds horrible,” Hitch said, touching a hand to her mouth. “I mean what’s happening to them not you helping.”

“I know.” Annie gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s just… I’m not good with this stuff to start with and I don’t even know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Maybe there’s not anything you can do,” Hitch said gently. “But you’re really sweet and caring and obviously care about them, so I, um,” she stopped, laughing self-consciously and blushing. “Sorry I guess I’m not too good with this either.”

“It’s ok, I get what you mean,” Annie said, her smile turning to a smirk. “I think.”

Crossing her arms Hitch rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Oh, ha ha. See if I help you again.”

“Sorry,” Annie said, suddenly concerned. “I’m only kidding.”

Hitch’s pout turned into a giant grin. “I know you are, don’t worry about it.”

“Sorry, I’m too tired to be sure I’m not just sounding pissed off.”

“I mean you _do_ look scary when you’re tired, but I know you’re really just a big ol’ softie.”

Blushing, Annie looked down at her feet, unable to speak.

“Though if you look scarier when you’re tired I imagine you look _super_ scary when you’re asleep.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works…”

“It’s perfectly logical. And have you ever seen yourself when you sleep?” Hitch asked proudly.

Annie, too tired to deal with any more, put her head on the counter and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character art available [here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/135317386419/) and [here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/135500569634/)
> 
> And some family trees for y'all:  
>   
> -  
>   
> -  
> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh | Friends | Mac & Cheese | Easy

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s crackalacking?”

“You’re in a good mood.”

Connie was grinning – or rather grinning more than usual – as he dragged the homewares cage into their department.

“Sure am, going to be a great weekend.”

_At least someone’s is._

“Oh yeah?” Hitch asked, leaning on the cage.

“Yeah, my friend Sasha is coming to town tomorrow,” he grinned. “And she’s staying this time.”

“That’s good,” Annie said, opening the cage and gently shoving Hitch out of the way.

“Sure is,” he kept smiling. “We haven’t been together like this for years so it’s gonna go off! Man, I’ve missed her so much.”

“Oh really?” Hitch drawled, a sly grin on her face.

“Yeah,” Connie said, either not noticing or ignoring her tone.

“That’s good, and how often you talk about her I’m sure you two get along… _great_.”

“Hitch-” Annie said gently, trying to stop her from going where she knew she was headed.

But the other woman ignored her, continuing on.

“I mean when you’re so excited to see her I bet you’re looking to spend a whole lot of time with her, one on one.”

Connie grunted and rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

“Aww come on,” Hitch cooed, leaning over to him. “Sure you’ll have loads of fun making up for lost time.”

Turning in a huff, Connie stalked off, muttering about ruining his mood. Hitch stared after him, clearly shocked. Turning to Annie she screwed up her face, irritated.

“What’s his problem?”

“What’s yours?” Annie shot back, annoyed.

“Eh?”

Hitch looked totally lost, but Annie couldn’t explain what she’d done wrong – it wasn’t her place to out Connie. Even still, Hitch should have realised she was upsetting him.

“He obviously wasn’t happy with what you were saying,” Annie snapped. “You should have laid off.”

As soon as she’d said it she regretted it, and no matter how right the message it wasn’t the right way to give it. Hitch looked stunned, her face red like she was about to cry.

“Oh…” Hitch said softly, before she turned and walked away quickly, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

#

 

“Typical,” Boris muttered.

“What?” Annie asked.

“Hitch disappearing when the cage comes out.”

Annie frowned but didn’t answer, continuing to unpack boxes.

“I don’t know how you put up with it every day.”

“Put up with what?” Annie asked, a note of irritation creeping into her voice.

“Her thinking she’s so smart and clever when she’s really not.”

Stopping, Annie tensed. She wanted to tell him to shut up, that he didn’t know what he was talking about. But she knew that would be a bad idea so she stayed silent.

 _Of course_ now _is the time I shut up._

Hitch had been gone for ten minutes already, and Annie had been unable to find an excuse to go look for her. So she kept working, constantly on the lookout for any sign of the other woman.

 

#

 

It was only five minutes later that Annie got her chance. Hannah made an appearance, guiding a couple shopping for their friends’ wedding. They ended up buying a couple of dinner sets, and with a quick piece of fast talking Annie sold them on the convenience of picking the sets up from the dock.

Ignoring Boris’ offer of help Annie lugged the sets out to the dock, figuring she could check the locker room and store room for Hitch on the way back.

Connie wasn’t on the dock, and Kubal was tagging stock with some of the other workers. Putting the dinner sets down in the collection area Annie filled out the paperwork quickly so she could get out of there. But before she could leave a car pulled up to the dock, the driver getting out and, unfortunately, catching her eye.

“Hi, I’m here to pick up something,” he said, holding up a docket.

“Ok, umm,” Annie looked over her shoulder, and the dock staff were all on the other side of the dock so she figured it was up to her. But as she looked back she caught sight of Connie in the corner behind some cages, talking to… Hitch?

“Hello?”

“Oh, sorry,” Annie said, realising she’d been staring off into space. “Um, yes, do you have your receipt?”

Taking the receipt from the customer Annie found their item, a vacuum cleaner, and marked off the paperwork, getting their signature and passing the vacuum down to them.

“Thank you, have a good day,” Annie said, forcing a smile.

As the customer left and Annie put the paperwork away, Connie came jogging up behind her.

“Hey, sorry about that,” he said.

“It’s ok,” Annie replied.

She noticed Hitch scurrying away out of the corner of her eye, but decided to let her go without comment.

“Thanks for before.”

“It’s ok,” Annie shrugged. “Just picking up a vacuum so-”

“No I mean on the floor.” He looked around a moment before leaning in close. “Hitch came up and talked to me, apologised, said you’d yelled at her.”

Annie winced at that. Not that Hitch was _wrong_ to say that’s what she did, but it sure added to her guilt.

“So I explained my stuff to her, and it went well.”

“That’s good,” Annie said, managing a faint smile.

“Yeah, she actually said “I didn’t know that was a thing” and not like “you’re making that up” or any of the usual shit people say.” He let out a short, dry laugh, rolling his eyes. “Bit of a surprise, but I liked it.”

“I’m glad.” Annie was pleased it had worked out, and had a strange moment of pride in Hitch reacting the way she did, but it was tempered by knowing just how she’d acted to motivate Hitch’s apology in the first place.

 

#

 

She talked to Connie a moment longer before heading out to the locker room. Her plan went sideways when she stepped out into the hall and saw Hitch pacing back and forth.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can I..?” Hitch paused, swallowing and looking away. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah,” Annie said softly. “I was looking to talk with you too.”

They walked together in silence to the locker room. Pushing open the door they took up positions opposite each other, slouching against the lockers.

“So, um-”

“Well I-”

They stopped, both laughing awkwardly.

“I’m sorry,” Hitch said. “Connie he, uh, he told me why he got mad and that you knew why but like I get you couldn’t say so um…” she trailed off, face red.

“No it’s… I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. ” Annie looked away, her heart racing. “I hate that I talked to you like that.”

“I kinda had it coming,” Hitch laughed. But it was an awkward, self-conscious laugh.

“No you didn’t,” Annie shook her head, her voice soft. “Just because I’m stressed doesn’t mean I’m allowed to take it out on you. I could’ve just told you to go talk to him about it or something.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hitch smiled. It wasn’t one of her cheeky smiles but the rarer one where her eyes crinkled at the corners, and her lips just barely parted, only showing her two front teeth.

_Okay that I’m noticing that is just… I’ve got is so, so bad._

“So we friends again?” Hitch asked, putting her arms out for a hug.

“Did we ever stop?” Annie smiled, stepping over to the other woman.

Hitch didn’t reply, just chuckling as she wrapped her arms around Annie, holding her close. Annie pulled Hitch towards her, running her hands along the taller woman’s back. They stood together for longer than just friends probably should, but Annie wasn’t complaining. Her head was nestled into Hitch’s shoulder, listening to the brunette’s breathing. The feel of the rise and fall of her chest was comforting, and Annie smiled, content.

They eventually pulled away from each other, but stayed close, their faces only inches apart. Hitch’s hands were on Annie’s hips, and her eyes kept flicking down to her lips.

“So, I, uh…” Annie said, her voice trembling slightly.

But before any more words could come out there was laughing and the creak of the locker room door. The two women jumped apart as a number of their co-workers walked in, ready for their lunch break.

“We’d better get back to the floor,” Hitch mumbled, her face as red as Annie’s felt.

Nodding mutely Annie followed behind Hitch, and they walked in silence, neither looking at the other. When they returned to the floor Boris rounded on Hitch.

“Where’ve you been?” he asked, his tone accusatory.

“Women’s troubles,” Annie answered when Hitch, still flustered, just looked away, leaving him with no reply.

 

#

 

“Home time.”

“Okay,” Hitch sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. “Hope things are alright for you.”

“Thanks, I think it will.”

“And call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Annie smiled bashfully. That Hitch had asked her to call, not text was (hopefully) a positive change and not just her reading into it too much. “Hope you have a good weekend.”

“Me too,” Hitch grinned.

Annie sighed and walked away, shaking her head. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at Hitch and gave her a little wave, who returned the gesture, though with a smirk (because of course she’s smirking).

Heading out to her locker Annie checked her phone. There was only one message, from Ymir.

>> Hey I’m cooking dinner tonight so don’t make any plans

> Thanks, heading to pick up Hanji now, be there bit after five

Before she got to the car Ymir replied.

>> What time you guys eat

> 6-630 usually

>> K np

Annie felt hopeful – Ymir was certainly, in her three text messages, sounding more cheerful. Or Annie imagined she was.

_Maybe she’d got some good news._

 

#

 

“Ymir!”

“Hey, short stuff!”

As soon as the front door was open Hanji was calling out for their guest, who was in the kitchen. Hanji dashed off, and from the squeals and roars she was suffering a severe tickle attack. Following her in she found the little girl on the floor, Ymir over her, grinning.

“Did she get you, Little One?”

“Yes,” Hanji chortled.

“Ok shoes off and bag away, now.”

“Aww, Mama,” Hanji pouted.

“Ymir will still be here when you get back.”

“I will,” Ymir said earnestly.

“Okay!” Hanji said, wriggling to her feet and shooting off again.

“Wow,” Ymir said with an amused and awed smile.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “How’re you going?”

“Uh, better,” Ymir said, turning away. “Historia and I are meeting up tomorrow at the park around the corner, try and work things out. Neutral ground.”

“That’s good… isn’t it?”

Ymir sighed. “I hope so. Nervous about it, like make or break you know?”

“You guys’ll be fine.”

Before she could reply Hanji came running in again, throwing herself around Ymir’s legs. Picking her up Ymir grinned at her.

“Did your mum tell you I’m going to cook you dinner tonight?”

“She did, but not what it is.”

“I’m going to make carbonara,” Ymir said, turning to where a pile of ingredients were sitting. “It’s pasta with a very cheesy sauce.”

“Mama have I had car-bo-nara before?” Hanji asked, twisting around in Ymir’s arms and nodding her head as she enunciated the new word.

“You have,” Annie said. “It’s the fancy mac and cheese.”

“Ohhhh, I liked that,” the little girl nodded.

“Will you help me make it?” Ymir asked.

Hanji’s answer was to throw her arms around Ymir’s neck and hug her tight.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ymir laughed.

She looked at Annie as she held the little girl close, her grin fading to a thin, wistful smile.

 

#

 

Hanji and Ymir were in the kitchen, and it sounded like it was going well. Or at least that they were having fun. Annie enjoyed the break, and took advantage of it to just sit on the couch and read. She was just getting into it when her phone buzzed. Looking at it she saw it was Mikasa, and felt her chest tighten. With what Ymir had said she hoped it wasn’t anything different.

>> Hi Annie, just to let you know Tori is going ok today. Still very upset but she and Ymir are meeting up tomorrow. Seems to have helped. I’m staying here again tonight. Hope Ymir’s going alright & you’re ok too.

She smiled, relieved things seemed to be on the mend. Or that they weren’t as dire as they were last night.

> Hey Mikasa thanks for letting me know & for being there. Ymir’s ok, nervous about tomorrow but lot better than last night. I’m ok, was tired at work but I’ll live. You’re ok too I hope

>> No problems. I’m going alright, might see you tomorrow, not sure Tori should be driving.

> We’ll be here, and no offense I hope it goes well and you can all go home. I miss my bed ;_;

>> You and Ymir not sharing? Thought that’s how it works at your place ;)

> Quiet you -_-

>> You get your wish – going to help Tori start dinner

> Lucky me ;) Talk to you tomorrow

>> Will do :)

 

#

 

“This is _really_ good.”

“Mmhmm!”

“That’s good, I’ve never made it without meat before.”

“No?” Annie asked.

“Usually I put a bunch of bacon, prosciutto and stuff in there but, you know,” Ymir said with a shrug and smirk.

“I don’t get it,” Hanji announced, looking to Ymir and her mother for answers.

“Don’t get what?” Annie asked.

“Why Ymir didn’t put meat in.”

“Because the sauce is cheese…”

“And we don’t eat cheese and meat together,” Hanji finished proudly.

“That’s right, Little One.”

“Well I don’t mind,” Hanji nodded. “It’s super yummy.”

“I’m pleased,” Ymir smiled, looking over to Annie. “Wanted to do something to say thanks for having me over.”

“Any time, Ymir.”

 

#

 

“Night night, Mama.”

“Goodnight, Little One,” Annie said, tucking Hanji in.

“Is Ymir going to say goodnight?”

“Ymir?” Annie called out, and the tall woman put her head around the corner after a moment. “Someone wants a goodnight kiss.”

“Is that so,” she grinned, slinking over to Hanji’s bed and sitting down on the edge. Looking around like she was lost she frowned dramatically, turning to Hanji. “Do you know who that is?”

“It’s me!” Hanji squealed, putting her arms out.

“Ohhhhh… ok then,” Ymir smiled, leaning over to kiss the little girl on the cheek. “Sweet dreams short stuff.”

“I’m not short!” Hanji protested. “I’m one of the tallest in my class.”

Ymir ruffled her hair. “Well you’re short to me.”

“Ahhh,” Hanji giggled feet kicking under the covers.

“Ok, time for sleep,” Annie said, smiling.

“Ok, Mama. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“G’night, Ymir.”

“Sleep tight, Hanji.”

Back in the living room Ymir slouched down on the couch, her cheer vanishing. Now she just looked tired. Sitting next to her Annie leant back and let out a long, deep sigh.

“Tired?” Ymir asked, looking at the far wall.

“Yeah,” Annie replied. “Was a rough day at work.”

“Sorry, me being here can’t be helping.”

Annie gave her as reassuring smile as she could. “No, you’re fine. Are you fine?”

A frown was Ymir’s only reply.

“TV?” Annie asked after a moment.

“Sure.”

They sat watching silently, Ymir obviously tense. It wasn’t until half an hour later that Ymir spoke again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been fine.”

“You seemed ok today?” It felt like a stupid thing to say, but she hardly knew what “fine” felt like to say anything else.

“I guess,” Ymir frowned. “Mostly didn’t want to worry Hanji.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

Ymir snorted out a laugh. “I’m sure you do.”

Annie gave her a wry smile, silently agreeing.

“God, I hope things work tomorrow,” Ymir murmured.

“Do you… Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah,” Ymir drawled. “I mean if you wanted to take my place… but just hoping we can talk it out. Not that I think it’ll be easy, but when have I ever gone the easy route?”

Annie cocked an eyebrow. “There’s an easy way?”

Chuckling, Ymir shook her head, and they went back to watching TV in a more comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's Pasta Carbonara:
> 
> 5 eggs  
> 75g Parmesan (Parmigiano-Reggiano) cheese  
> 100ml double cream  
> Mushrooms, prosciutto, bacon, capsicums (bell peppers)  
> Additional cheese for garnish
> 
> Separate the yolks of the eggs and place them in a bowl. The whites are not needed so can be used for another recipe (such as a meringue for desert).  
> Grate the Parmesan and add to the yolks. It is important to grate it as finely as possible, a powdery consistency is best.  
> Add in the cream and stir thoroughly - this is your sauce mixture.
> 
> Set pasta to boil, and begin cooking any meats or vegetables that will be added to the pasta. My personal preference is to fry up some prosciutto and bacon, then cook diced mushroom in the oil from the meat. Additionally I dice some red and green capsicums to put in uncooked.
> 
> Once the pasta is ready drain the water from the pot but leave the pasta inside. As soon as the water is drained add the sauce mixture and stir thoroughly for one minute. The heat from the pasta and pot will cook the sauce through.  
> Add in the meat and vegetables, continuing to stir until mixed evenly, then serve. Add cracked pepper and an additional garnish of cheese to taste.
> 
> Makes four portions.
> 
> Note: This meal can easily be made vegetarian or to accommodate a mix of dietary requirements simply by keeping the meat and/or vegetables separate until the pasta has been portioned out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool Bugs | Relative | Milk | Visit

“Fix your collar.”

“Nnnngh…”

“And hold still, your hair’s a mess.”

“Ahhhhh..!”

“Oh, stop being such a baby.”

“Baby?” Ymir huffed.

“You heard me,” Annie said, going back to combing the tangles out of Ymir’s hair.

“What’s with you being all handsy today?”

“Ymir,” Annie said flatly, staring at the other woman in the mirror. “I’ve had your dick in my mouth – you’d know if I was getting “handsy”.”

“Annie! Fuck!”

“Language,” Annie scolded, whacking her on the arm gently. “Hanji’s out there.”

Ymir grumbled, folding her arms. “Yeah, my bad. But seriously, I’m fine.”

“I just want you to look your best.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“Well you’re…” Annie coughed, leaving the retort and putting the comb down on the sink. “I want to help and this is how I can.”

“Damn,” Ymir said. “Now you’re making me feel bad for being an asshole.”

“That’s because you _are_ an asshole,” Annie smiled. “But you’re my friend.”

“Parenthood suits you, ” Ymir smirked. “The whole comforting thing and junk.”

Rolling her eyes, Annie sighed. “Don’t go getting all mushy on me.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ymir’s easy smile faded to an uncertain frown. “But, yeah, thanks.”

“Any time… now come on, you’ve got a date to keep.”

 

#

 

“It’s open!”

“Hey.”

“Mikasa!”

Hanji jumped down from the couch to hug the new arrival. Picking her up, Mikasa walked over to the couch and sat down with the little girl on her lap.

“Hey,” Annie said, putting her book down.

“Hi,” Mikasa replied, leaning over to give Annie a peck on the cheek.

“Things ok?”

Pausing for a moment Mikasa ruffled Hanji’s hair. “Ok. I dropped Tori off on the corner and came up here. She was feeling a bit better today, but…”

“Is Aunt Tori here?” Hanji asked, leaning her head back to look at Mikasa.

“No she’s with Ymir they, um…” Mikasa trailed off, looking to Annie for help.

“Tori’s not feeling well so Ymir’s helping her.”

“Oh ok,” Hanji said. “I hope she’s feeling better soon.”

“We all do, Little One.”

Hanji nodded, blissfully unaware of the significance of her mother’s words.

 

#

 

It was a quiet morning. Mikasa had asked Annie about her book, and after talking about it for a while Annie had loaned her the first in the series. Since then they’d been sitting quietly, while Hanji was on the floor beside them playing on the laptop. She’d started googling pictures of “cool bugs” and soon ended up scrolling through articles on insects, occasionally asking questions like “what’s a proboscis?” and “what does niche mean?”. Annie wasn’t sure how much Hanji was understanding, but she was enjoying herself.

Every now and then Annie would look at her phone, both to check for messages and to note the passage of time. The fourth (or was it fifth?) time she checked Mikasa looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

“It’ll be ok,” she said quietly.

Annie went to speak but, realising Mikasa was right, just sighed and nodded, going back to her book.

 

#

 

It was over three hours before Ymir returned (with Annie only checking her phone four more times in between). When Annie spoke to her on the intercom she sounded totally drained, but said she was just coming up to get her things and head home, so hopefully that was a positive thing.

Annie opened the door, and both Ymir and Tori were waiting. They’d both obviously been crying, and Tori looked a total mess – bedraggled hair, sallow skin and dark circles around her hollow eyes. And on top of that her septum ring had made a return, a sure sign she was in a bad place.

“Hey,” Ymir murmured.

“Hey,” Annie replied, stepping aside to let her in.

Only Ymir entered, leaving Tori standing in the hall, hands in her pockets.

“Hi, Aunty Tori,” Hanji said, walking over to give her a gentle hug. Annie had been sure to tell her that Tori wouldn’t be up for too much if she even saw her, and it was definitely the right move.

“Hi, sweetie,” Tori whispered, hugging the little girl back.

“Um, Aunt Tori?” Hanji asked, her voice soft.

“Yes, sweetie?” Tori replied. She sounded so very sad, though she did manage a smile.

Hanji stood on her tiptoes and ushered Tori to come in closer, and when she did kissed her on the cheek. Moving back Hanji looked away, bashfully wringing her hands.

“Mama said you’re not feeling good and when I’m not she gives me a kiss and I wanted you to feel better.”

Tori stroked Hanji’s hair, an affectionate smile crossing her face. “Thank you, Hanji.”

When she looked up the smile faded. Glancing back Annie saw Ymir walking towards her, backpack over her shoulder. Ymir paused to say something to Mikasa, then made her way past Annie.

“I’ll, uh…” she said, finishing with a shrug.

Annie nodded, understanding that those words were all she was going to get. Crouching down Ymir hugged Hanji tight and stood up again, patting her head.

“Bye, guys,” Annie said, with what was hopefully a reassuring look.

Closing the door Annie looked back and, as they went out of her sight, saw Tori take Ymir’s hand.

 

#

 

“Stay for lunch?” Annie asked.

Mikasa hummed a moment then nodded. “Ok, probably a good plan. But I’ll have to go after, need some fresh clothes.”

Walking up close Annie sniffed her then screwed up her face. “Eww.”

“I brought a change,” Mikasa said, unimpressed. “Just the extra night was a surprise.”

“Mmhmm…”

Before their back and forth could continue Mikasa’s phone chimed. It was a recording of Eren screaming in frustration, and Annie wondered when she made it. Not that she’d be lacking for opportunities.

“It’s Tori. Just says “thanks guys”.”

“That’s good… right?”

Mikasa stared at her blankly a moment. “I don’t know.”

“I think it is.”

“I think you’re right.”

“Good.”

“What should I reply?” Mikasa asked.

Annie paused, weighing up how to be supportive without being too over the top. It was like her and Mina – but unlike then now neither of them had any clue instead of just her.

“How about “any time” or something like that? Not too long maybe?”

“Sounds good,” Mikasa said, typing on her phone. “I’m glad you’re so good with this stuff.”

Annie stood still, her mouth hanging slightly ajar at being thought of as good with emotional matters. She’d been thinking of it more as blind leading the blind sort of situation. But then again maybe it was all just relative.

“Mama?” Hanji asked, standing at the kitchen doorway.

“Yes, Little One?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Sorry, sweetie, I’ve been distracted,” Annie said, realising the little girl had probably been waiting for some time before saying anything. “Lunch will be just a moment.”

“That’s ok, Mama,” Hanji smiled. “But, um, could I have a drink now?”

“Of course, Little One.”

 

#

 

After lunch Mikasa did indeed go home, taking some books with her, and Annie and Hanji spent a relaxing afternoon together doing not much. As the day came to an end and Annie Lay in bed thinking about the last few days.

_Ymir and Tori will be ok._

They were so perfect for each other, a classic case of opposites attract on the outside with a whole lot of similarities under the surface. They supported each other through all the shit the world had thrown at them (which was a lot. Like Job levels of senseless suffering.). It was the same with Mina and Eren – they were both fonts of positivity and energy, enjoying life together to the fullest. Like they were made for each other.

She then thought of Mikasa and her one sided love. Back in high school Annie had thought it strange, the way Mikasa was so protective of Eren. But now she had Hanji she understood it better, that desire to care for and protect someone.

_She’ll find someone. Someone who needs to be fussed over._

But what would Hitch see in her?

Hitch loved people, made friends with everyone (well everyone she didn’t annoy), made everything fun and knew what she wanted out of life.

But Annie… she was boring. She wasn’t social. She was miserable to be around. There was nothing special about her – not especially attractive, worked a dull job, had no goals or dreams. She chose to leave the man who loved her and break her family apart because of her selfishness. She hurt everyone who loved her in the end. She just plain wasn’t a good person.

Annie thought of Hanji, the only good thing in her life. Would Hitch even want to take on that responsibility? There’d been a few times she’d though there’d been a case of mutual interest but it quickly evaporated when parenthood was brought up.

_Yeah… probably not._

Annie rolled over and groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

 

#

 

Hitch was playing with Annie’s hair, running her fingers through it, taking her fringe and flopping it back and forth. She smiled, thinking how nice it’ll be to spend a lazy Sunday with her and Hanji.

“Hmm-hmm hmm-hmm hmm hmm hmm, la-la la-la do do do…”

“What’re you singing?” Annie asked sleepily.

“Mama, you’re awake!” Hanji squealed.

_Of course…_

Opening her eyes slowly Annie found her little girl kneeling next to her, still in her pyjamas, hair hanging loose. She was giggling softly, gazing down adoringly with half of Annie’s fringe in her little hand.

“Morning, sweetie,” Annie said, smiling and tousling Hanji’s hair.

“Did I wake you?” Hanji asked, concerned.

“No, it’s ok.”

“Good,” she announced, flopping down over her mother.

Annie laughed, rolling on to her back and wrapping the wriggling little girl in her arms. As she went to blow a raspberry on Hanji’s stomach her own stomach butted in with a fierce growl. The pair of them stopped a beat before bursting into laughter. After she calmed down Annie glanced at the window and, despite the curtains being drawn, noticed it was quite light out. Sitting up she looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was after ten.

_Oh shit._

After missing lunch yesterday now she was late getting breakfast ready. Hanji must be starving. Sitting up, Annie brushed Hanji’s hair out of her face.

“Sorry I wasn’t up before, I’ll get breakfast started right away.”

“It’s ok, Mama,” Hanji grinned.

She was so sweet like that, but Annie doubted her tolerance would last too many more years. She’d soon realise her mother wasn’t as good as she imagined her to be.

“You’re such a good girl,” Annie said with a faint smile. “Would you like toast or cereal today?”

“No, I said it’s ok!” Hanji said, rocking back and forth chortling.

Annie blinked. She was obviously too tired to figure out what was going on right now.

“Are you… not hungry?”

Shaking her head Hanji was biting her lip, holding back a cheeky laugh. Eventually it broke and she bounced up and down on her knees.

“I made myself breakfast!”

“You… did?” Annie said slowly, imagining the disaster area that used to be her kitchen.

“I did!” Hanji said proudly. “I came in and you were sleeping and looking really sleepy so I thought you might have been a bit sick.”

“Sick?”

“Mmmhmm,” the little girl nodded. “Like maybe you were sick like Ymir or Tori ‘cause you can get sick if you’re around sick people.”

“That is very true, and…” she paused, thinking about how she felt last night. “Maybe a little.”

Hanji nodded, comfortable in her astute observation. “So I got my step and a bowl and the cereal and milk and poured it myself.”

“Wow,” Annie said, honestly quite impressed. “Well done.”

Tossing her covers aside she stood up and looked at Hanji, who was bursting with pride, only held back by a slight note of bashfulness. They walked out together and, with some hesitation, Annie looked into the kitchen.

She was met with a quite pleasant surprise. Hanji’s step was still sitting in the middle of the floor, the cereal was on its side on the sink, and there was milk splashed across the countertop and down the drawers. But the fridge was closed (and the milk back in the door with the lid on) and Hanji hadn’t spilt her bowl all over the couch.

“Little bit of a mess,” Annie said, before pulling Hanji in close to her. “But really good job, Little One.”

“Aww, Mama,” Hanji giggled.

“I guess it was a bit hard lifting up the milk?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a little sigh. “That was the hardest bit – it’s so heavy!”

Annie pondered for a moment then, reaching for a tea towel, turned back to Hanji.

“How about today we go out to the shops? We can get a little jug for milk and a small table so if you want to make your cereal again it’ll be easier.”

“Really?” Hanji gasped.

“Yep,” Annie nodded as she started to mop up the mess. “Though just cereal. Toast and hot things are still up to me.”

“Okay, Mama!” Hanji said, running up to hug her mother’s legs.

Annie smiled, leaning over to hold her daughter close.

 

#

 

The trip to the shops took almost all no time at all, with Hanji choosing a bright red table and Annie picked out a nice little jug. It was much faster than Annie had anticipated, so she was at a little bit of a loss what to do. Even stopping to get a milkshake and donuts had gone by quickly. They could go home, but they were already out so seemed a bit of a waste.

“Hanji?”

“Mmm?” she said, straw still in her mouth.

“Would you like to visit Grandma Zoe today?”

The little girl gasped and nodded excitedly.

“We’ll go after we’ve finished our milkshakes.”

“And Mama?” Hanji asked, brushing crumbs off of her face.

“Yes, Little One?”

“Can we get her some flowers?”

“That’s a very good idea, sweetie.”

 

#

 

They walked from the car, hand in hand. It was cool out, the sky clouded over, but a nice early autumn day all the same. Hanji was carrying the flowers under her arm, the plastic crinkling each time she took a step.

When they got close Hanji skipped ahead, placing the bouquet at the foot of the headstone.

“Hi, Grandma Zoe,” she said, sitting down cross-legged, rocking back and forth as she started chatting away happily.

Annie sat down beside her daughter and just listened to her talk. She was telling her Grandmother all about school and her new friends, and how cool her teacher was. This turned into her playdate with the Ackermans, and things she’d done with her parents. It was nice, Annie thought, listening to the things that made her daughter happy. The way she’d express her view of events and how something Annie would have thought unimportant was worth a mention.

“Oh! I got to help Mama at work too!” Hanji said, perking up. Or rather perking up more. “We got donuts and milkshakes and went back and her friend Hitch was there and it was really fun. I got to use the zapper and then after I gave Hitch a donut and she’s really funny.”

Smiling, Annie thought back to that day. It had been a fantastic surprise seeing Hanji, and that they’d got to spend some time together was wonderful.

“I think you’d like her Grandma.”

Annie’s smile faded, wondering what her mother would make of Hitch. Or of Annie liking girls. Or anything about Annie’s life at all. Though if her mother had been about she wasn’t sure she’d have ended up with Armin. And having to choose between her mother or her daughter was not something Annie wanted to think about.

Dabbing at her eyes Annie put her arm around Hanji and hugged her gently, not interrupting her one sided conversation.

 

#

 

“Bye bye, Grandma,” Hanji leant over and gave the headstone a quick kiss. “Love you.”

Turning around the little girl reached out for her mother with a smile. They walked hand in hand back to their car, talking about nothing important, smiles on their faces.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worse | Banned | Goals | Owl

“So what’s the plan for next weekend?”

“There is no plan.”

“Then we’ve got to make one!”

“No.”

“Awww…”

Annie laughed, leaning back on the couch, phone to her ear. Mina was always trying to get her to do things for her birthday. Normally she’d indulge her, but not this year.

“I can’t,” she explained. “Armin comes back on the Sunday.”

“Sunday night?” Mina asked hopefully.

“You’re persistent, I’ll give you that.”

“True,” Mina giggled. “But that’s not an answer.”

“Well I’m not sure what’s happening to be honest,” Annie sighed. “Hanji’s talked about wanting to spend time with both Armin and me, so maybe be doing something with… both of them I guess?”

“Oh that’s… how is that? I mean the idea of it I guess?”

Annie hummed in thought, running her fingers through her hair. “I’m not sure,” she said after a moment. “It’ll make Hanji happy and it’s not like we’re at each other’s throats so it won’t be terrible. I think it’s more I just feel weird about asking him. Like I broke up with him and now asking him to hang out.”

“It’s not really that though,” Mina said reassuringly.

“I guess not. It’s just…” Annie trailed off, frowning. She looked up at the roof, and when Mina didn’t say anything she sighed again. “He’s said a few things about being, well, still caring for me. And he says it’s not “like that” but gets all nervous so… I mean I know what he means but it’s still a worry. And Mikasa said he’d never told her or Eren what happened with us so I know it hurt him a whole lot so he must’ve really have...” She let the sentence die, not willing to finish it.

“Oh, Annie, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You did the right thing.”

“It doesn’t feel like it. I think maybe things would have been better if I’d stayed.”

“They wouldn’t, you’d have been miserable.” Mina said firmly, but not without kindness. “I know you worry about how it’s all effected Hanji, but that would’ve been far worse than having to work some schedules out.”

Annie chuckled dryly, hand on her forehead. “Do you ever get tired of being right all the time?”

“Nope,” Mina giggled.

“Well it’s all hypothetical at this point anyway, I’ve not mentioned it to him at all.”

“It’ll be ok.”

Normally Annie would say “thank you” or change the subject. But perhaps with the way things had been changing lately she didn’t feel like giving her normal non-answer was the right thing to do anymore.

“I hope so,” she said after a moment’s thought. “I’d like things to be better between me and Armin. Guess I don’t want to hurt him again.”

“You could always tell him that.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen.”

“You could imply it vaguely while he’s in the room?” Mina offered with a laugh.

“That sounds more doable,” Annie chuckled.

 

#

 

“…so looks like things will be ok for them.”

“That’s really good to hear.”

Hitch and Annie were in the stockroom, loading up a trolley and catching up on each other’s weekend. Marlow and Boris were on the floor taking care of the customers, though of course Boris offered to help Annie in Hitch’s place.

“Anything else happen?”

“Not really,” Annie shrugged. “My friend Mina was hassling me about doing something for my birthday.”

“You should!”

“I would do but Armin’s coming in to Sydney on the day.”

“Then you’re free in the evening!”

Annie shook her head, chuckling. If Mina and Hitch teamed up she’d be in real trouble. “Mina said exactly the same thing.”

“Well must be a good idea then,” Hitch said, folding her arms smugly. She had her eyes shut, tongue poking out between her teeth.

“It must be,” Annie joked, reaching out to tweak the other woman’s nose.

“Annie!” Hitch squealed, clamping her hands over her face protectively.

“Couldn’t help it,” Annie said. “You were just too cute.”

“Yeah well you’re, like, a jerkface!” Hitch squawked, face screwed up in an gorgeous, flustered pout.

Annie just laughed.

 

#

 

Hitch wasn’t talking to Annie, but she didn’t mind. It was adorable how she’d catch Hitch looking at her, only for the brunette to quickly look away, pouting. Well, trying to pout. There was definitely a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but Hitch was doing an excellent job of maintaining her “annoyed” demeanour.

Not that Annie was going to break and apologise. She was quite surprised by just how flustered it had made Hitch, and she found her mind wondering if her nose was particularly sensitive… and what other sensitive spots she might have.

“Annie?”

“Huh?”

It was Marlow. Probably going to scold her for staring off into space when there was work to do.

“I’m going to lunch since it’s pretty quiet,” he said. “Boris’ll be back in fifteen, then you or Hitch go half an hour after.”

“Yes boss,” Annie said, giving him a faint smile.

Surprisingly he returned the gesture before walking away with a wave, leaving Annie alone at her counter. Hitch was, surprisingly, over in her proper department. She was talking to an older lady, in her fifties maybe, and they both seemed to be having a very animated conversation. It seemed much more familiar than a usual sales spiel.

_Maybe she’s a family friend?_

Annie frowned and went back to her work.

 

#

 

Thankfully it was busy enough that when he returned Boris was stuck over at the seasonal counter. Annie worked homewares by herself, Hitch still being over in books with the same customer. Though they were now both carrying an armful of books each. Not that Annie was paying a whole lot of attention.

As lies she’d told herself went, she’d thought of better.

After another ten or so minutes Hitch and the customer came over to the counter, talking and laughing all the while. Actually now they were closer Annie could see the customer was doing most of the talking. She frowned and looked away, dusting down her register to avoid staring.

_Is that what she likes? Someone who can talk more than her?_

“Hey, Annie, gimmie a hand if you’re not busy.”

“Oh, yeah,” Annie said, trying her best to smile at the customer.

“Annie, this is Tammy,” Hitch said, politely gesturing to the customer. “She’s my number one customer,” she added with a grin.

“Hello,” Annie said. It didn’t seem enough after that introduction so she desperately searched for something work appropriate she could say, her eyes falling on the pile of books on the counter. “I can see why you have that title.”

“Oh yes,” Tammy laughed. It was a posh, elegant laugh. She was dressed well, but not flashily, so was probably filthy rich. “Just my little hobby.”

“Whatever keeps the budget on track,” Hitch grinned. “Though I’d say those _other_ books are more a hobby than these ones.”

Despite the frankly sleazy look on Hitch’s face Annie found herself curious, and the other women evidently picked up on it.

“These ones,” Tammy explained, reaching into the bag on the crook of her arm and producing a “novel” to use the term loosely.

The cover was dominated by an improbably oiled man in a kilt whose shirt seemed to have suffered a catastrophic failure of buttons (likely due to it being rather blousy and, judging by how his luxurious locks were being tousled, rather windy where he was standing). He had a rather busty young lady in his arms, her clothes apparently allergic to the rainstorm they found themselves in by the way they were disintegrating.

Annie raised an eyebrow sceptically.

“They’re quite good fun,” Tammy offered. “Also a rather good source of ideas. You’d be surprised how creative these writers get,” she replied with a knowing smile.

“Oh. Right. Yes.” Annie could feel her face turning red. Not that she’d never had these sorts of conversations – far from it – but she felt having it at work with a lady she’d just met was sufficient grounds to claim being caught off guard.

“It would just be so much easier if you stocked them here,” Tammy continued. “Such a pain having to go to another store, you really should do something about that.”

“I keep telling you there’s nothing I can do,” Hitch said, waving a hand dismissively.

Tammy huffed theatrically, stamping a foot on the tiles and falling into an overly dramatic pose of indignation. “I’m a shareholder you know.”

“Take it up at the next AGM then,” Hitch giggled, any pretence of seriousness vanishing.

“Oh I don’t have time to go to those things.”

“Too “busy”, eh?” Hitch asked as she started to scan the books, handing them to Annie to bag.

Tammy just chuckled smugly a moment before stopping suddenly. “Oh that reminds me! My grandson will be in town from next week until the week after Easter. You sure I can’t give you his number?”

Hitch broke out into a blushing giggle, putting a hand over her face. “Oh my god!”

Crouching down Annie pretended to be fiddling with the bags under the counter so they wouldn’t see the look of jealousy on her face.

“I mean is he even good looking?” Hitch continued.

“He’s related to me so of course he is,” Tammy said matter of factly. “See?”

Glancing up Annie saw Hitch leaning over the counter, presumably looking at the older woman’s phone or a picture from her purse. Annie started wondering just how old Tammy was if she had a grandson old enough to set up with Hitch. She’d be at least sixty – she didn’t seem the sort to be a teen mother after all. She hoped her amazing good looks hadn’t transferred as well as she’d indicated.

“Eh, he’s alright,” Hitch said with a shrug, and Annie felt a wave of relief come over her.

“He’s got some very cute friends,” Tammy remarked. “But he’s banned me from going near them after, well, let’s just say he was surprised to see his best friend at breakfast.”

Hitch couldn’t reply as she was too busy laughing.

 

#

 

After Hitch managed to regain her senses and finish the sale Tammy departed on her way to buy herself a bucket load of bodice-rippers.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Hitch grinned.

“She’s certainly something,” Annie murmured.

“That’s what I want to be like when I’m her age.”

Annie raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah! I mean stinking rich, getting laid all the time – what’s not to love?” she laughed.

“It’s important to have goals,” Annie said dryly.

“Glad you think so.”

“So why not go out with her grandson?” Annie hoped she didn’t sound too bitter, but really did want to know what triggered her to turn him down.

“Ehhh,” Hitch shrugged, looking away. “Guess I just wasn’t feeling it from him.”

She sounded distracted, and though Annie desperately wanted to ask what was wrong she wasn’t sure how to go about it. But she was still going to give it a try.

“Are you ok?” Annie asked, gently touching Hitch’s arm.

“Ah, well…” Hitch shrugged. “Did I ever tell you about my last boyfriend?”

Annie shook her head. Though she knew Hitch had, over the years, had several boyfriends she’d never paid them much mind as they never seemed to last long.

“He was a real asshole,” Hitch said with a frown. “Was a few months ago now I guess, guy from uni asked me out, said he liked me so, ah…” She paused, swallowing. “So I figured give it a go you know?”

Nodding, Annie let her continue.

“But he was just so… _boring_. It was sort of like he was fun if we went out drinking or dancing but that was it. I tried talking to him about it. Like he was nice… well, at first.”

Annie felt her stomach tighten, and evidently her concern was showing on her face.

“Don’t stress,” Hitch said with a sad smile. “I mean he was a dickhead but not anything real bad. He was nice and fun to hang out with but that was it. Like I wanted _more_ I guess? And any time I tried to talk to him about how I was feeling he just laughed it off as me being stupid.”

“That sounds really tough,” Annie said softly. Her only experience with that sort of thing had been with Armin (and sort of with Tori and Mikasa) and he’d been so understanding. Too understanding even.

“Yeah, wasn’t too good,” Hitch chuckled dryly. “But after a couple of months like he kept hassling me for sex and complaining we hadn’t done it yet. I got pissed at him being a little bitch about that but laughing off my problems so we had a huge bust-up and he started telling everyone I’d cheated on him and all this other shit.”

Hitch let out a long sigh, and went to keep talking but stopped suddenly when she looked at Annie.

“Oh shit!” the brunette gasped. “You look fucking scary.”

“Sorry,” Annie said, averting her eyes. “Just pissed off at that fuckwit treating you like that.”

She didn’t say she was thinking about breaking his legs and stomping his teeth in. Would probably only worry Hitch more.

“And I thought your tired face was bad.”

Shaking her head Annie didn’t say anything, but smiled at what she hoped was Hitch’s joke.

“But, uh, yeah,” Hitch said, her smile wavering. “I guess I’m just kind of over guys, too much bullshit. Always ends up like that you know?”

She looked away with a melancholy expression, and Annie wanted to give her a reassuring hug – like the one they’d shared in the locker room last week. But that was definitely not something for the shop floor.

Instead she reached out, gently squeezing Hitch’s forearm with a smile. Hitch looked back to her, smiling fondly.

“Thanks, Annie.”

“Any time.”

As Annie pulled her hand back Hitch reached out and took her hand, holding it gently a moment before letting go. She was still watching Annie with a fond, almost content, expression, and they stood looking at each other a moment before Hitch looked away.

“Well, um, we’d better get back to it,” she said, a little too quickly. “Don’t want Marlow walking past and ratting us out again.”

“Sure,” Annie nodded, her heart racing.

 

#

 

Marlow did indeed walk into the department some time later, no doubt making his way out to the lunchroom, a fancy gift bag in his hand. But Annie and Hitch were not together, instead busying themselves tidying displays. Hitch spotted him and made an immediate bee-line to cut him off, a mischievous look in her eyes. Annie followed at a more languid pace, partly curious and partly bored.

“Heeeeey, Marlow,” she drawled, stopping in front of him.

“Hello, Hitch,” he said, sighing with his body if not his voice. He didn’t look at her, instead rolling his eyes as if he knew exactly what was coming. Which given Hitch honestly wasn’t that hard.

“So what’s in the bag, hmmm?”

“A present for a friend’s birthday,” he replied flatly.

Angling for a better look Hitch smirked. “Lucky friend, wish mine would get me fancy jewellery like that.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t a pain in the ass all the time you’d get better results.”

Hitch laughed, a loud guffaw. It was funny, Annie thought, she used to find the other woman’s laugh grating and headache inducing. But now she loved hearing it, in all its variations. It was so… _carefree_.

“Marlow,” Hitch said, shaking her head like she was talking to a particularly dull child. “Any pain you have in your ass is from that pole you’ve got shoved up there.”

This surprisingly got a reaction out of him, and even more surprisingly it was a wry smile and the faintest of laughs.

“So who is she?” Hitch continued. “Some hipster girl with big fake glasses and a flower crown on?”

To emphasise her point Hitch put her fingers around her eyes, pulling her face into what Annie assumed was her impression of what hipster girls looked like.

“You look like a demented owl,” Marlow chuckled (Annie didn’t entirely disagree).

Dropping her hands, Hitch pouted and turned to Annie.

“Marlow’s being mean to me.”

“He sure is,” Annie smiled, gently nudging the other woman with her elbow.

Hitch tried to hold her pout, but quickly broke out into a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call | Antiseptic | Fondly | Accept | Toast | Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everybody, so this chapter marks six months of weekly updates! Woo!  
> I was thinking of doing a multiple update week but then realised it would mess up the numbering for the one year mark and such so here's a mondo-length chapter for you all.
> 
> And a big thank you to everyone who's read, commented or shared my work - it means so much to me ( ˘ ³˘)♥

It was Wednesday when Annie got an update from Ymir and Tori. She was going to lunch and found she’d received a pair of messages – one from Tori and one just after from Ymir. Sitting down with her lunch she opened Tori’s message (being the earliest) first.

> Hi Annie. Thank you so much for everything you did for Ymir and me. I wanted to let you know that we’re doing ok. We’re going to see someone so we can work things out better and I’m going to be getting some help with the drinking. I’m not really spreading this around, just you and Miki, but after what you did for us I wanted you to know how much you helped.

“Oh wow,” Annie breathed, touched by Tori’s words. The little (littler) blonde seldom talked to anyone besides Ymir about her inner thoughts, so for her to let Annie in on something so deeply personal was special.

>> Hi Tori, I’m so happy to hear you’re both doing better and getting help. If there’s anything else I can do for you just ask

It was short, but anything more would be too much. Sending the reply she opened Ymir’s text.

> Hey, thanks for everything. I’m real glad we’re friends

Annie let out a soft chuckle – Ymir was certainly concise.

>> Any time, and me too.

Her friendship with Ymir was unexpected, but not unwelcome. When Annie had fallen pregnant Ymir never brought it up first, and just kept treating her the same way she always had. While her other friends being so caring and helpful was much needed, it was nice that she had someone she could just be around and not feel that pressure of being a parent before a person.

_I guess Ymir knows what it’s like to be seen as a label before yourself._

Any further thoughts were interrupted by Hannah, who can dashing in to the break room.

“Annie,” she said between panting breaths. “There’s a phone call for you at your desk.”

 

#

 

Hannah wasn’t able to supply many details, just that Hitch had flagged her down and told her to urgently find her. Her first thought was something had happened to Hanji. Then she worried about her Saba. He wasn’t that old (or at least not old-old), but he wasn’t as young as he used to be either.

They jogged back to homewares, passing bemused customers, and found Hitch and Marlow serving. Ignoring the customers Annie immediately picked up the phone.

“Thanks, Hannah,” she said, pushing the hold button. “Hello, this is Annie.”

“Miss Leonhardt?” the voice on the other end asked.

“Speaking,” she replied. That they were using her last name meant it certainly wasn’t a customer.

“This is Principal Brzenska, I need you to come down to the school as soon as you can. There’s been an incident.”

 

#

 

Annie could tell Hitch was worried, only hearing half the conversation which mostly consisted of Annie asking if Hanji was alright. But she didn’t have time to explain it fully.

“I’ve got to go,” she said, grabbing her things from under the counter.

“Is Hanji alright?” Hitch asked, worry on her face.

Standing up Annie frowned. “I… I think so. She got hurt at lunch. Not badly but, ah, sorry I don’t really know.”

“No that’s fine. You get out of here and I’ll tell Dennis and things.”

“Thanks,” Annie said, managing a faint smile. “I’ll text you later, ok?”

“Yeah,” Hitch nodded. “But take care of the munchkin first.”

“I will…” Annie looked around, flustered, trying to think of what she needed to do next. “Ok, see you later.”

 

#

 

It was twenty minutes later she arrived at the school, pulling into the small parking lot by the administration block. Darting out of her car she ran inside, right past the reception window and to the sick bay. She was glad she’d come in here during the orientation.

“Hanji!” she called out, rounding the corner and almost colliding with Mr Berner as he walked out of the doorway.

“Oh!” he said, putting up his hands in surprise as she dashed past him.

Coming into the sick bay she immediately saw Hanji lying on one of the beds and ran over to give her a big, loving hug.

“Mama…” Hanji sobbed.

“It’s ok, Little One,” she cooed, stroking her daughter’s hair. “I’m here now.”

Annie held her close until Hanji’s grip on her clothes lessened, then pulled back to look at the little girl. She had scrapes on both knees and a big graze on her forearm, all a sickly yellow colour from antiseptic liquid. There was also a bruise on her cheek, and Annie noticed she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Hanji sniffed, tears in her eyes.

Wiping away a tear with her thumb Annie smiled reassuringly. “What for?”

“I broke my glasses…”

“No you didn’t, those bullies did!”

Annie flicked her head around, realising that Petra, Levi and Isabel were sitting in the room as well. Isabel was looking worse for wear (but still in high spirits), while Levi and Petra (looking serious and worried respectively) seemed to have gotten away without injury.

It had been Isabel who’d offered her support to Hanji, and the others were nodding their agreement.

“They’re buttheads,” Levi said with great seriousness.

“Oh, sweetie,” Annie said softly, stroking Hanji’s hair. “We can get those fixed, nothing to be sad about.”

Hanji nodded glumly, and took Annie’s hand with both of hers.

“Ah, Miss Leonhardt?” Mr Berner said from behind her. “Sorry to interrupt, but Principal Brzenska would like to see you. I’ll stay here with the kids.”

“I’ll be right back, Little One,” Annie said, planting a gentle kiss on Hanji’s forehead. “Mr Berner will be right here and I’ll be just outside, ok?”

Nodding again, Hanji let go of her mother’s hand and lay back down.

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Hanji.”

Standing and turning Annie was met by Mr Berner, who gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded in reply and walked out to the hall. It was only when she was outside that she stopped, putting a hand to her forehead and letting out a frustrated sigh.

_Hanji’s glasses…_

Replacing them was not an expense she needed, and from how upset Hanji was it probably wasn’t just a broken arm or missing screw. Shaking her head she walked down the hall to the Principal’s office. As she passed one of the offices she noticed a number of older boys sitting quietly, monitored by a teacher. No doubt the bullies in question.

When she reached Principal Brzenska’s office the door was open, and Annie knocked on the doorframe.

“Miss Leonhardt?”

“Yes.”

“Please, take a seat.”

Stepping inside Annie took a seat opposite the Principal, her expression icy. She’d not spoken to Principal Brzenska before today, having only seen her on stage at the orientation day. Up close she reminded Annie far too much of Armin – like Armin’s forty year old sister perhaps.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

Annie simply hummed a displeased note, waiting to see what would be said to her before reacting.

“As I said on the phone there was an incident at lunch in the playground with Hanji and some other students,” the Principal started. “It seems a group of year five boys came down to the lower fields where the k to two students play and, for want of a better term, occupied some of the equipment.”

She paused, and Annie stayed silent.

“Your daughter and her friends got involved with this when the older boys were refusing to let any of the younger children on or off the equipment without paying a “fee” of some sort. Hanji, Levi and Isabel confronted them while Petra went to get a teacher. The teacher arrived to find a shoving match in progress and Hanji was pushed from the equipment to the ground.”

Principal Brzenska sighed at this point.

“The groups were separated and Hanji rushed to the sick bay, and that is what we know for sure.”

Annie nodded. It was just like Hanji to stand up to a pack of bullies. Though she didn’t want her getting hurt again she still hoped this didn’t curb her sense of fairness.

“So what happens now?” Annie asked.

“I’m sure you want to take Hanji home, and Mrs Ackerman is coming soon as well.”

“And the kids who hurt my daughter?”

Principal Brzenska paused and swallowed, the hostility in Annie’s voice evidently catching her off guard. “They will be disciplined. By the school and no doubt by their parents.”

“And who is going to pay for my daughter’s new glasses?”

“When I was ringing the other parents I raised that issue, and Mr Abbadelli – whose son was the one who pushed Hanji – has offered to pay for the damages.”

“He’s coming now?”

“He is, yes.”

“I’ll wait with Hanji, then.”

Annie stood up and straightened her blazer before turning to walk out.

“Miss Leonhardt,” Principal Brzenska said suddenly.

Turning on her heel Annie looked at her impassively.

“I’m truly sorry this happened.”

“Thank you,” Annie said, before heading back to her daughter.

 

#

 

When Annie returned Mr Berner left to take Petra back to class, though he said he’d return soon. Annie sat on the bed beside Hanji, cuddling her close. She’d only been there a moment when Kuchel arrived.

“Mummy!” Isabel yelled, jumping up and running to her.

“Oh no, what happened to you all?” Kuchel asked, looking her daughter and the others over.

“There were these bullies on the playground and they weren’t letting kids off and they were crying and we told them to go away but they wouldn’t so me and Hanji and Levi tried to make them go while Petra got a teacher but then they pushed Hanji and she got hurt so me and Levi, um…” Isabel finally took a breath and looked a little ashamed. “Me and Levi pushed them back and went to help Hanji and Petra came with Mr Jarnach and we all came here.”

“Well you shouldn’t have pushed them back,” Kuchel said firmly, crouching down. “But I understand that you were upset at the time.”

“They were dumbheads, Mummy! They were making those other kids cry and they hurt Hanji.” Isabel protested. “I should’ve punched them,” she added darkly.

Levi nodded in agreement and Annie felt Hanji grumble against her chest. She stroked the little girl’s hair and pulled her close.

“That’s not the way to solve problems.” Kuchel’s voice was sterner now and her children fell silent. “And I know they started it,” she continued, her expression softening. “But it’s important to be the better person.”

“I’m sorry, Mummy,” Isabel said, nestling into her mother’s shoulder.

“It’s ok,” Kuchel said, putting her other arm out to wave Levi over.

He walked over and Kuchel hugged both her children tight, murmuring to them gently. Annie held Hanji close, and they waited in silence.

 

#

 

Kuchel eventually left to talk to Principal Brzenska, and a few minutes later Annie saw Mr Berner walk past the doorway, but he didn’t come in. After waiting a moment longer Annie decided to investigate. She didn’t want to keep Hanji here any longer than was strictly necessary.

“I’m just going to look out the door,” Annie assured her daughter.

Stepping out into the hall she saw Kuchel talking to Mr Berner in a quite… _friendly_ manner.

“It was so sweet of you to watch the kids,” she said, gently tapping him on the shoulder. “I mean will the rest of the class be ok?”

“Oh, yes,” he said, flustered. “Mr Jarnach is watching them because he’s got a student teacher so they’re watching his class so, um… well it’s not important really.”

“Either way I really appreciate it, and I’m sure the kids do too.”

“It’s something I’d do for any of my students.”

“Well aren’t you sweet,” Kuchel said with a very flirty smile. “No wonder Levi and Isabel speak so fondly of you.”

“Oh, well…” he stammered.

Kuchel looked up and saw Annie watching them, and winked at her. Annie shook her head went back inside.

“They’re coming back now,” she said, and just after Kuchel and a very red-faced Mr Berner returned.

“Well, ah, Mrs Ackerman, you’re free to go now if you’d like,” he said, noticeably not looking either woman in the eye.

“We’ll stay ‘til Miss Leonhardt and Hanji are going,” Kuchel said, her children nodding in agreement. “And please, call me Kuchel.”

“Ok, ah, Kuchel,” he said, bashful smile on his face. “I’ll let Rico- um, Principal Brzenska know.”

Mr Berner made a hasty retreat from the room, and when she was sure he was gone Annie looked at  Kuchel with a raised eyebrow. The older woman just shrugged.

 

#

 

“Hello, Miss Leonhardt, I’m Mr Abbadelli.”

He extend his hand to her and she shook it briefly, but didn’t speak, instead settling back and folding her arms. It was a bit unfair, she thought, targeting him with her anger. It was like what Mikasa had said about her and Mina – she could hate this guy but yelling at a ten year old was probably a bit much, even if they are a little shit.

“Well I just want to say how sorry I am for Nicholas’ behaviour. It is certainly not how he was raised to behave and I’ll be doing all I can to see it doesn’t happen again.”

He was practically wringing his hands and looked aghast at his son’s actions. It made Annie feel slightly guilty at her cold reception, but then she remembered Hanji all bruised and crying and the guilt vanished.

“Good,” Annie said with great finality.

“Well I, ah, understand your daughter’s glasses were broken and, well…” he reached into his jacket and handed over an envelope. “There’s $300 in there, will that be enough?”

“Yes, it will,” Annie softened, some of her stress lifting.

“My son would also like to apologise to your daughter.”

“I’ll have to ask her,” Annie replied.

 

#

 

Hanji was thinking. Annie had told her the boy who pushed her wanted to say sorry, and she hadn’t spoken since. They’d been sitting quietly, Hanji tucked under her mother’s arm.

“Do I have to?” Hanji asked softly.

“Have to what?” Annie asked.

“I don’t want to forgive him.”

Her little voice was quiet but firm, and Annie sighed, stroking Hanji’s hair.

“You don’t have to, Little One,” Annie said. “I think you should listen to what he has to say, but if you don’t like it you don’t have to say anything at all.”

“Ok, Mama,” Hanji nodded, and clambered down from the bed.

Annie took her hand and they headed for the sick bay’s door. Before they left the room Isabel jumped up from her seat and rushed over, giving Hanji a hug.

“Me and Levi are here so don’t worry,” she said, her voice cracking.

“Thanks, Isabel,” Hanji said, hugging her friend back.

Taking her mother’s hand again Hanji looked up and nodded, and together they walked out into the hall. Mr Abbadelli was waiting, along with Mr Berner and his son. The boy was looking downcast, his uniform was dirty and he looked like he’d been crying. Not that Annie felt any sympathy for him.

“Go on, Nick,” Mr Abbadelli urged.

The young boy walked forward a couple of steps, and looked down at the ground, rubbing his arm.

“I’m sorry for what I did,” he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “I shouldn’t have pushed you and shouldn’t have been on the equipment…” Looking up at Hanji his lip trembled. “And I’m real sorry I hurt you.”

Hanji was glowering at him, though it could also just have been her straining to look at him without her glasses. After a moment she nodded sombrely and squeezed her mother’s hand.

“Ok, Little One,” Annie said, and they turned and walked back to the sick bay. Managing a faint smiled she looked at Kuchel. “We’ll be heading off now.”

“Right kids, let’s go.”

“ _Excuse_ me.”

Turning, Annie saw Mr Abbadelli standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

“Wait with Mrs Ackerman, sweetie,” Annie said to Hanji, giving her hand a squeeze before advancing on Mr Abbadelli.

He backed up under the full force of her baleful glare, back into the hall where Mr Berner and Nicholas were standing.

“Yes?” Annie asked calmly.

“You just walked away,” the man protested.

“Yes.”

“Well… shouldn’t your daughter have said something?” he protested. “My son apologised, I’m paying for her glasses.”

Any sympathy Annie had for the man vanished, replaced by an icy hatred. “Your _son_ apologised for pushing my five year old girl and hurting her after he was bullying _even more_ children. You are paying for the _damage_ he caused. You don’t get a thank you for making me drag it out of you.”

“Yes, but…” he stammered.

Annie put up a hand to silence him. “The only reason my daughter even _listened_ to your son was at my insistence. She is under _no_ obligation to even listen to him, let alone forgive him. An apology is given because you know you did wrong, not to be relieved of guilt. _That_ is how I raised my daughter.”

Mr Abbadelli was silent, mouth open. Annie turned away, glaring at him, while Mr Berner came over quickly.

“Oh, um, Miss Leonhardt,” he said, flinching back when she looked at him, her face still cold.

“Mrs Ackerman and myself will be leaving now,” Annie said, walking back into the sick bay. “And please let Petra know that Hanji is alright, and won’t be at school tomorrow.”

“Yes, of course.” He smiled nervously, likely wary of her simmering displeasure.

“And thank you,” she added, giving him a smile. “For always looking after Hanji.”

“Oh,” he blushed. “That’s all part of the job.”

“Well I think you go above and beyond, Moblit,” Kuchel said, a flirtatious note in her voice. “You’re a wonderful help.”

“Well thank you, Mrs-,” he paused, smiling. “Kuchel.”

“Okay,” Annie sighed, breaking the other adults from their moment. “Let’s go.”

 

#

 

When they left the office building Kuchel offered to come with Annie to the optometrist, and given that Levi and Isabel were each holding one of Hanji’s hands it seemed like a good idea. They walked as a chain across the road, Annie taking Isabel’s hand, and Kuchel Levi’s.

Walking through the shops they made their way to the optometrist, Kuchel watching the children while Annie went to the desk. She explained a short version of the situation, and the assistant told her that Mrs Singh, the optometrist, was free and would be back shortly.

It was only a very short wait thankfully, Hanji already having waited long enough, and the little girl was ushered into the examination room to double check her prescription.

“Can we go too, Mummy?” Isabel asked.

“I’m not sure there’ll be enough room,” Kuchel explained.

“Awww…”

“Mama,” Hanji said softly.

“Yes, Little One?” Annie replied, crouching down.

“Would there be room for them?”

Annie thought about the room, and it was indeed very small. “There would be for them but then I wouldn’t be there. Would that be alright? I’d be just out here.”

Hanji nodded, and Annie looked up at Mrs Singh, who smiled and looked back to Levi and Isabel.

“Ok you two,” she said. “Come on.”

The three children quickly disappeared and Annie took a seat beside Kuchel, sighing heavily.

“Long day,” the older woman said.

“Mmhmmm,” Annie agreed, reaching for her phone. “Got to text work, let them know I won’t be in tomorrow.

_Also got to text Hitch._

Annie thought how Hitch had been so… not complainy about being left in the lurch, and managed a faint smile. She decided to send Hitch the first message.

> Hanji’s ok mostly. Got pushed off equipment by older kids, bit bruised and broke her glasses. At the optometrists now. Won’t be in tomorrow, maybe not Fri either. Not sure sorry :( Sorry for rushing off, hope things weren’t too bad.

Sending it she smiled again, then typed out a message to Dennis.

> Hanji’s ok, got hurt by a bully but not serious. Won’t be in tomorrow, maybe not Friday but will let you know either way tomorrow.

“Glad you’ve cheered up some,” Kuchel said.

“I wanted to give that ass the benefit of the doubt but when he started on all that “I did this”, “my shitty kid did that” garbage I was just done.” Annie could feel her scowl returning.

“Oh I totally understand,” the other woman smiled. “He certainly had it coming after that. You sure gave poor Mr Berner a fright though.”

“Don’t you mean Moblit, Kuchel?” Annie asked with a faux innocent smile.

Kuchel grinned like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Got to have a little fun.”

Snorting out a laugh Annie shook her head. “I think you were stressing the poor boy more than me.”

“He’s 26, I’m sure he’ll cope.”

Annie paused. She’d imagined him to be a bit younger than that. Not that she really cared that much either way.

“I suppose,” Annie shrugged.

“And I’m not going to do anything serious while he’s Levi’s teacher, just playing with him for now.”

“And next year?” Annie asked with a wry smile.

Kuchel just shrugged innocently, then let out a little chuckle.

Shaking her head Annie sighed. “My friend at work knows someone you might get along with.”

 

#

 

Hanji’s glasses were fixed up quickly, and they parted way with the Ackermans. When they arrived home Annie received a message from Dennis saying he was glad Hanji was alright and to take any time off she needed.

Hanji sat herself on the couch after retrieving Bean from her room and curled up, hugging the little bear tight.

“Do you want a drink or snack, Little One?” Annie asked.

Hanji shook her head, frowning.

“Want to watch some toons or a movie?”

“Kiki,” Hanji murmured.

“Ok, sweetie,” Annie smiled, walking over to the DVD cabinet and putting the movie on.

They stayed cuddling as the movie played, and Annie was relieved that Hanji’s mood began to lift. She wasn’t much more talkative, but her smile returned and she even giggled at some of the sillier scenes.

While Kiki was visiting Ursula Annie received a reply from Dennis.

>> I’m glad things aren’t serious. Take as much time as you need. We can cope here. Also took care of you leaving early with payroll.

> Thanks Dennis.

After the movie was over they stayed snuggled together, and Hanji looked like she was about to fall asleep.

“Sleepy, Little One?”

Hanji nodded slowly, nuzzling into her mother’s shoulder.

“Should have a little to eat before a nap,” Annie said softly. “You’ll sleep better.”

“Ok, Mama.”

“How about some toast?”

“With Vegemite?”

“Of course,” Annie smiled, stroking the little girl’s hair. “Would you like to spread it on your table?”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Ok, Sweetie.”

 

#

 

Annie was crouched down, helping Hanji butter her slice of toast. It was going quite well, with only a few instances of crumbs being sprayed everywhere. Once the butter was done Annie stood up and grabbed the Vegemite jar from the counter.

“Now don’t use too much,” Annie cautioned as she crouched back down, unscrewing the lid.

“Mama?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No?” Annie replied, hugging her daughter. “Why do you ask?”

Annie hadn’t been in the greatest mood, but she’d thought she’d kept from putting any of it on Hanji. But then again she wouldn’t be surprised if she had been terrible to her daughter like that.

“I got into a fight,” Hanji said quietly.

“C’mere,” Annie cooed, holding Haji close. “You did the right thing. I’m proud of you. You stood up to those bullies – they’re the ones who did wrong.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she said, looking her daughter in the eyes. “Now finish your toast before it gets cold.”

A small smile crossed Hanji’s lips. “Ok, Mama.”

 

#

 

While Hanji was eating Annie thought about her question, and an old memory came to her.

“Hanji, have either Daddy or I told you how we first met?”

“Nhr!” Hanji exclaimed, crumbs spilling from her mouth.

_Probably should have expected that._

“Well what happened today made me think of it,” Annie said.

“Why’s that?”

“Well it was about…” Annie frowned, doing some quick maths in her head. “A bit more than ten years ago now-”

“That’s so long ago!” Hanji proudly interrupted.

“Thanks, Little One,” Annie said, nonplussed. “Well it was near the end of the year, and there was this group of bullies who wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Hanji didn’t say anything, but frowned sympathetically and put a sticky hand on her mother’s arm.

Rubbing her daughter’s hand Annie continued. “One day I was sitting out on the oval with Reiner and Bert, and the bullies came over to be mean to us. We were ignoring them, when all of a sudden your daddy appeared.”

At this Hanji gasped excitedly, and Annie let out a little chuckle.

“He got in between us and the bullies and told them to leave us alone. Now I didn’t really know him or Eren or Mikasa at this time, even though we were in the same grade, so it was a big surprise.” Annie paused, thinking how best to explain what came next. “They said some very rude things to him but he wouldn’t move, and kept telling them to go away. And like what happened with you the bullies pushed your daddy around but even then he wouldn’t leave, just like you. And then one of the bullies punched him and, well, things got ugly.”

“What’s that mean?” Hanji asked, brow furrowed.

“You know how Uncle Eren gets real… worked up – excited and things?”

Hanji nodded.

“Well back then he was even _more_ like that, so when someone hurt his best friend – your daddy – he came rushing in to stop them. And Mikasa too.”

“Like Isabel and Levi did with me!” Hanji said happily.

“Just like that,” Annie said with a soft smile, stroking Hanji’s hair. “And then teachers came over and stopped everything, and the bullies finally got into lots of trouble.” Annie paused, her smile faltering, and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “And that’s how I met your daddy and Mikasa and Eren and even Tori too.”

“Wow…” Hanji breathed.

“Yep,” Annie agreed. “So my point is that what you did today was like what your daddy did back then. You were standing up to bullies, so I could never be upset at you for that. Though next time maybe don’t get so close and wait for a teacher. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Ok, Mama,” the little girl said sheepishly.

“Love you, Little One.”

 

#

 

After her snack Hanji did indeed fall asleep, and Annie decided she’d leaver her for forty five minutes or so, not wanting her to have trouble sleeping tonight. Clearing up the kitchen and changing out of her work clothes, Annie grabbed her phone, typing out a message to Armin.

> Hi, can you call me when you’ve finished work. Hanji got hurt at school. Not serious, just some scrapes and bruises. Also got something else to ask you about this Sunday

Sending it, she frowned. She was planning on asking him to spend the day with her and Hanji on Sunday, but doubts still tugged at her. Would he think it weird with it being her birthday? Maybe he’d already made plans with his parents. Well, it wasn’t like she _had_ to ask him this month…

_No. No more running away._

Not that it mattered right now, it would still be hours before she heard from him anyway.

 

#

 

She did hear from other people though. It was almost two hours later – Hanji was up again and lying on the couch watching cartoons while Annie read beside her – when Annie’s phone started buzzing. There was a message from Reiner, then one from Bert.

“What’s with the couple’s messages today,” she murmured, opening the first text. It was a group message to most of Annie’s contacts and a bunch she didn’t know.

> Hey everybody! So Bert & I are moving in to a new place on the weekend and want to celebrate! We’re thinking Friday week, the 27th, from 7pm onwards. Nothing big, keeping is casual – and no need for gifts! XD

Annie would certainly be free, what with Armin having Hanji that week. But before she replied she opened Bert’s text.

> Hi Annie, just letting you know Armin’s been invited too, don’t want to surprise you if he comes.

Chuckling she smiled wryly. She’d always gotten on with Bert far more than Reiner. Well to be fair she didn’t really like Reiner much for most of high school, being “friends” by process of elimination and exclusion. But now they got on pretty well, even if it was built largely on habit. But she and Bert had been closer, perhaps through a combination of somewhat similar home circumstances and both having non-existent self-worth.

Sighing, Annie shook her head. Now was not the time for dramatics. Instead she decided to reply to Bert since his message was open.

>> Hey, I’ll be there. And thanks for the heads-up, appreciate it.

No sooner had she sent it than her phone started buzzing again with two more messages. This time from Mina and, once again, Bert. Just to shake things up a little she decided to open Bert’s first.

> Tori tells me I have to make sure you know you’re welcome to invite a plus one.

_Of course she does._

With a sense of inevitability Annie opened Mina’s message.

> You should ask Hitch to come to Reiner and Bert’s party!!!!

Annie slouched back and sighed.

 

#

 

The opportunity to bow to the will of her friends came a short while later when Hitch messaged her. Given the time she’d probably just gotten home, which Annie liked as she wouldn’t have to say goodbye when she started driving.

>> It’s shit what happened :( Dennis told us when he got ur text. Hope she’s doing ok now and things at optometrist went alright. And don’t worry about today, we coped alright.

> Can I call you?

Hitch’s answer was to ring Annie’s phone. It would actually be the first time they’d talked on the phone rather than texting, and the thought got Annie’s heart racing.

“Hey, Hitch,” Annie said, managing to stop the stammer in her voice from being too noticeable.

“Hi, Annie!”

Hitch sounded far more chipper than Annie did after work. Hopefully due to talking to Annie.

“How’d you cope after I left?” Annie asked.

“Ehhh,” Hitch grumbled, and from the rustling in the background she was taking her work clothes off. Annie wondered if it would be awkward to ask just how much she was taking off.

_Probably would._

“It was ok, pretty busy and all but we coped. Dennis went upstairs and sucked up to Nifa so she sent down one of her fashion girls. Think we’re getting one tomorrow as well.”

“That’s good,” Annie smiled, she was glad they – or more specifically Hitch – weren’t too rushed. “I think I’ll be back in on Friday though, Hanji’s doing ok.”

At the mention of her name Hanji looked up, curious.

“I was just telling Hitch you’re feeling alright, so will probably be back to school on Friday.”

“Hiiii, Hitch!” Hanji squealed, waving at the phone in her mother’s hand.

“Hi, Munchkin,” Hitch giggled. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Annie passed on the message and ruffled the little girl’s hair. “But the main reason I wanted to talk to you was…” Annie swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Well I heard from a couple of my friends today that they’re having a housewarming thing at their new place. Not this Friday the one after. So, ah, did you want to go along to that with me?”

“Sure!”

The reply was instant, as was Annie’s grin. “Great! I mean it’s great you can come.”

“Actually I’d better check I’m not doing anything,” Hitch said quickly, and Annie’s heart sunk. Was she looking for an out? “I mean I don’t think I am or if I am I can probs cancel but better be sure… if I hang up on you it’s me derping trying to pull up my calendar, ok?”

“Sure,” Annie chuckled, sighing with relief.

_She really wants to go._

A playful smile crossed her face as she heard Hitch muttering and cursing to herself in the background as she attempted to navigate her phone.

“Ok I’m back, and I’m definitely free.”

“Yes!” Annie was so excited she even jumped in her seat a little. “I mean yes, good. It’s cool.”

_Smooth._

Hitch laughed, loud and joyous, putting a blush to Annie’s cheeks.

“Well I’ll get the deets off you on Friday then. But I’d better let you get back to looking after the munchkin, and I should finish getting changed – just standing here in my blouse with no pants on.”

At that Hitch broke into a giggle, and Annie bit down on her lip, stifling a groan.

“But hit me up if you need anything, yeah?” Hitch added, her cheekiness gone.

“I will,” Annie managed. “And thanks again.”

“Any time, yeah?”

“Same here.”

 

#

 

“Goodnight, Hanji.”

“Night night, Mama.”

“Sweet dreams, and I hope you have a nice sleep. And remember, no school tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Hanji sighed.

Annie smiled, gently booping her daughter’s nose. “You’re going to miss it, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded.

“You’ll be back on Friday, so only one day. It’ll be best for you to get lots of rest tomorrow.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Putting her arms out for a hug Hanji smiled, and Annie held her tight, careful not to touch the bruise on her cheek.

“Goodnight, sweetie, love you.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

 

#

 

“Hey.”

“Hi, Annie. How’s Hanji?”

“Better. Asleep now.”

“So what happened?”

“Well…”

Annie explained to Armin about the bullies, how Hanji and her friends stood up to them, and the extent of her injuries. She decided to leave out what happened with Mr Abbadelli, moving on to Hanji’s worry that her mother was angry at her.

“So I told her about how we met, with you stopping those guys who were hassling me. She liked hearing that.” Annie paused before adding. “Though I didn’t say that it turned into an all-out fistfight, thought that might not be quite the point I was trying to make.”

“No, I can see it wouldn’t be,” Armin chuckled. “I’m so glad she’s ok.”

“Me too,” Annie sighed. “And we’re not going anywhere tomorrow, so I was thinking if you had time you could call her in the morning before work?”

“That’d be great.”

“Cool…”

An awkward silence descended.

“So, um…” Armin started.

“Yeah…” Annie sighed, swallowing hard. “So a while ago Hanji said something I want – need, to talk to you about.”

“Of course.”

Taking a deep breath, Annie closed her eyes. “So she said she wanted to spend time with both of us. At the same time.”

“I… see,” Armin said at length.

“And I’d been thinking since I see you on Sunday maybe we could do something then?”

“Yeah, I’ll just let my parents know. Not a problem.”

“I just- …never mind.”

“Annie?”

“I just worry about it,” she said quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you more than I have.”

There was silence on the other end, and Annie hunched over, putting her head in her free hand.

“Sorry,” she said, tears pricking at her eyes.

“It’ll be ok,” Armin replied softly.

 

#

 

The next morning when Annie woke up, she walked out and found Hanji on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. Her little table was still out in the kitchen, but was clean of any spilled milk. Sitting down beside her daughter Annie put an arm around her.

“Mornng Mm-ma,” Hanji said through a mouthful of food.

“Morning, Hanji. Sleep well?”

Swallowing the little girl nodded.

“Feeling better today?”

“I am, Mama,” she said with a smile.

“Good,” Annie said, returning the smile. “And something that’ll make you happier – Daddy’s going to call you soon before he starts work.”

“Really?!” Hanji squealed.

“Really,” Annie nodded.

 

#

 

>> I can call now or skype for a bit

> I’ll just grab the laptop. Text when ready

“Hanji,” Annie called, pulling out the laptop. “Daddy’s going to skype now.”

An indistinct cry of joy came from Hanji’s bedroom, followed by a rush of little feet. She came barrelling out and leapt onto the couch, grinning happily.

> All set up now

Once everything was connected, and she was sure it was working properly, Annie retreated to the kitchen and sent Hitch a text.

> I’ll be back at work tomorrow, Hanji’s doing a lot better today. Hope things are ok there and the boys don’t drive you too crazy

After a few minutes she got a reply, likely as Hitch was walking in to work.

>> That’s great news!!! Mostly about the munchkin but you being back too lol ;) Should be alright, think the worst of it will be tonight so whatevs

> Maybe I’ll come by for some lunch to see how things are? :p

>> I can’t think of anything better to do than come in to work on your day off lol

> Oooh I could make a mess of the tablecloths and placemats and won’t have to clean them up.

>> You wouldn’t dare D:

> You’re right I couldn’t be that big of a bitch even if I tried

>> No I’m sure you could ;)

> Thank you for believing in me -_-

>> Always ;p

>> But better start now soz :(

> No problems. Have a good day :)

>> Thanks. You too :) xx

> Will do xoxo

Putting down her phone, Annie smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome | Nachos | Favourite | Jobs

“So, Hanji?” Annie asked, waiting for the little girl to look up from her puzzle before continuing. “Would you like to go out for lunch today?”

“If it’s ok.”

“Of course it is,” Annie smiled. “Wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

“Oh yeah…” Hanji giggled. “I thought maybe I had to stay home today.”

“No sweetie, just want you to have a nice restful day today is all.”

“Okay, Mama,” Hanji smiled.

 

#

 

They were driving for ten minutes before Hanji said anything.

“Mama, this isn’t the way to the shops!”

“We’re going to the big shops today,” Annie said with a smile.

“Yay!”

Chuckling, Annie shook her head. While she was sure it would be a nice trip out for Hanji she had an ulterior motive.

“Would you mind if Hitch came to lunch with us?” Annie asked.

“That’d be awesome!”

“Well I’m not sure when she’ll be getting her lunch break so it’s just a maybe,” Annie said. “But I hope she can too...”

 

#

 

It had been a long time since Annie had walked into work as a customer. It was slightly strange, being able to ignore the customers. The other customers. Walking into the homewares section Annie first saw Marlow as he was ringing up a customer at the counter. Hitch was standing beyond him, adjusting a display.

“Let’s play a trick on Hitch,” Annie said, getting an eager nod in return.

Walking in a wide arc around the department they came to the tablecloth, placemat and napkin display, just to Hitch’s left. Annie grabbed a tablecloth and pulled it out of the packet, unfurling it before tossing it and the packet back on the display.

Hitch’s head snapped around, eyes focussing on the discarded item before looking at Annie. She blinked, her look of annoyance turning to one of shock.

“Wha-what’re you doing here?”

“We came up for lunch so thought we’d drop by.”

Hitch looked down, having not seen Hanji, and grinned. The little girl giggled, pointing at Hitch.

“We tricked you!”

“You sure did,” Hitch laughed, gently batting Hanji’s shoulder. “So where you going?”

“Not sure yet,” Annie replied as she started folding the tablecloth back up. “We wanted to see when you were going. You know, if you wanted to maybe come with us?”

“Yeah!” Hitch said, breaking into a huge grin. “I mean I’m not going for maybe twenty minutes so if you’re ok with waiting..?”

“We’ll be ok. Right, Little One?”

Hanji nodded eagerly, and Hitch and Annie smiled at each other, happiness in their eyes.

 

#

 

Annie and Hanji looked at the easter eggs, the little girl picking out an egg for her daddy and grandparents. They spent some time picking out a gift bag and cute little label stickers. While they were looking Boris approached them.

“Hey, Annie,” he said. “Did everything go ok yesterday with your emergency?”

“Hi, Boris,” she replied. Normally she’d not engage him too much but she felt a little bad that obviously neither Hitch nor Dennis had passed on a positive message to him. “Yes it did. Well, as well as could be expected.”

“That’s good,” he nodded. “So is that, uh, your sister?” he asked, gesturing to where Hanji was looking over plush rabbits.

“No, she’s my daughter.”

“O-oh, cool…” Boris was obviously caught off guard and trying to hide it. “So, uh how old is she?”

“She’ll be six this year.”

Perhaps sensing the conversation was about her Hanji walked over, tugging on her mother’s jumper. “Mama, who’s this?”

“Hanji, this is Boris,” Annie said.

“Hello,” Boris smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” the little girl said with a grin. “Are you new here? I didn’t see you here before.”

“Boris usually works in a different part of the store,” Annie explained. “He’s just here while it’s very busy.”

“Ok. Is it lunch time yet? I’m hungry,”

“Won’t be long, Little One. We’ve got to buy all these things first – but I’m sure Boris can help us with that?”

“Sure thing,” he smiled, taking the chocolates offered up by Hanji.

They walked over to the counter, where Hitch was finishing off a customer. As the customer left Hitch practically ran around the counter.

“Sorry, got held up,” she said, gently touching Annie on the arm as she skipped past. “Be right back with my bag.”

“No worries,” Annie chuckled, watching the other woman dashing off. “See,” she said to Hanji. “We’ll be going soon.”

“Where are we going for lunch?”

“I’m not sure, we’ll have to wait for Hitch. But was there somewhere you wanted to go?”

“Mad Mex!”

“I think that should be ok, sweetie.”

“Yay!”

After Annie paid they waited for Hitch to return, while Boris was thankfully pulled away by another customer. Hitch returned quickly at half jog, and Annie couldn’t help but smile.

“Right, I’m here,” Hitch said, slightly breathless.

“I noticed,” Annie chuckled.

“Oh, never said hi properly,” Hitch said, leaning in to kiss Annie on the cheek.

“Hi,” Annie laughed.

Leaning over Hitch ruffled Hanji’s hair. “And haven’t forgotten you, Munchkin. Glad you’re going ok.”

Hanji didn’t say anything, instead putting out her arms for a hug. Instead of just a hug Hitch picked the little girl up and foisted her over her shoulder.

“Hey, where’d Hanji go?” Hitch asked.

“I’m here!” the little girl giggled.

“Where?” Hitch asked, spinning around.

“Here!”

“Ohhhhh behind me.” Turning around again Hitch frowned dramatically. “I could have sworn I heard her just now.”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Hanji giggled, slapping Hitch’s back.

Laughing, the brunette woman took the girl off of her shoulder, putting her on the ground. Crouching down she gave her a big hug.

“ _There_ you are!”

Hanji squealed with delight, grabbing Hitch’s cheeks and squishing them in her little hands.

“Yesh thash mah fashe.”

Annie didn’t want to break them apart, her heart melting at how cute they were. It made it all too easy to picture them as a family together, the three of them in their little flat wiling away rainy days with silly little games.

“Come on you two,” she said after a while. “Lunchtime.”

“You ok?” Hitch asked quietly as she got to her feet.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “Just a bit tired I guess.”

“You sure you’re ok for lunch then?”

“It was my suggestion remember?” she chuckled. “I’ll be alright, early night tonight.”

“Ok good,” Hitch smiled.

 

#

 

They did indeed go to Mad Mex, Hitch saying she “was always down for tacos”. Annie hoped it was a double entendre.

“So what do you want, Little One?”

“Nachos, Mama.”

“Do you want meat? Or beans and cheese?”

“Ummm…” Hanji pondered, hand on her chin. “Beans! That way we don’t have to wait when we get milkshakes.”

“ _When_ we get milkshakes?”

With a cheeky giggle Hanji nodded.

“Okay, sweetie,” Annie said, pulling her close and hugging her tight. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at Hitch. “Milkshake and donut ok with you?”

“Sounds great,” she said. “But the donuts are on me, I owe you for last time.”

“If you insist.”

“I do, actually.”

Annie laughed, shaking her head.

 

#

 

“Take a booth?”

Annie nodded, carrying over her and Hanji’s food. Since Hanji was unlikely to finish a whole serve of nachos on her own she bought herself a taco as well.

“Still think you should have let me get a margarita,” Hitch giggled.

“I’m not stopping you,” Annie smirked.

Stopping, Hitch looked back over her shoulder. “Hmmm…”

Sliding into the booth Annie sighed and shook her head, Hanji popping herself beside her. Hitch sat down opposite Annie and reached across to grab a chip from the nachos, popping it in her mouth with a cheeky grin.

Gasping as she got an idea, Hanji wriggled out of her seat, walking around the table and taking a seat beside Hitch.

“Aww…” Annie said, putting on an over the top pout.

“It’s ok, Mama,” Hanji smiled, leaning across the table with her hands out. “I still love you.”

“Love you too,” Annie said, taking her daughter’s hand while Hitch giggled.

“I just see you all the time but not Hitch is all,” Hanji continued, looking rather worried.

Annie gave Hanji’s hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly. “It’s perfectly ok, sweetie. But watch she doesn’t eat all your nachos.”

Before Hanji could react Hitch pounced, grabbing another chip and shoving it in her mouth with a loud crunch.

“Noooooo!” Hanji squealed, grabbing at Hitch’s puffed out cheeks before breaking down into giggles.

 

#

 

After lunch they walked through the shopping centre towards the Donut King, Hanji skipping ahead when it came into sight. Hitch let out a short giggle as she watched the little girl dashing ahead.

“She’s a real cute kid,” she said.

“That she is,” Annie agreed with a loving smile.

Lowering her voice slightly Hitch leaned in closer. “I’m real happy she’s ok after yesterday too. That’s one hell of a bruise on her cheek.”

“Yeah,” Annie sighed. “I’m glad she’s bounced back so quickly from it.”

“That’s good though, yeah? I mean I didn’t want to say anything about it if it’d upset her.”

“Now who’s being cute,” Annie said with a soft chuckle, nudging the other woman with her shoulder.

“Definitely you,” Hitch huffed, screwing up her face adorably.

Laughing loudly, Annie put a hand on Hanji’s shoulder.

“What do you want?”

“Umm, a dinosaur?” Hanji said.

Turning to where Hitch was still pouting behind her Annie gave her a lopsided grin. “How ‘bout you, cutie?”

Hitch’s eyes widened and her face went red. “Wha- I, ah!”

“You should have a dinosaur too!” Hanji called, bouncing up and down.

When Hitch didn’t answer Annie took charge. “Sounds like three dinosaurs then. Two chocolate and a pink. Chocolate milkshake, sweetie?”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded.

“Hitch?”

“Chocolate is good,” she answered, face red, looking anywhere but at Annie.

“Three chocolate milkshakes, two large and a small.”

While they waited for the milkshakes Annie handed Hitch a chocolate and strawberry donut.

“Ask which one Hitch would like, I’ll have the other one.”

“Ok!”

The little girl skipped over the Hitch, holding out a bag in each hand. “One’s pink and one’s chocolate,” she said. “You can have which one you like most.”

“I’ll take the chocolate,” Hitch said.

“That’s my favourite too!”

Putting out her hand for a high five Hitch’s smile returned. “Good choice.”

“Mama likes the pink ones the best.”

“What if I picked that one?” Hitch asked.

“Ummmm…” Hanji hummed, looking to her mother uncertainly.

“It’d be ok,” Annie said. “If it was important I would have asked first.”

Hanji seemed satisfied with the answer, pulling out her dinosaur shaped donut, making what Annie assumed were mighty roars. Catching the other woman’s eye she smiled and mouthed “ _am I forgiven?_ ”

Putting her hand to her chin Hitch appraised Annie thoughtfully, her arched eyebrows disappearing into her fringe. She stayed that way a moment longer, before cracking an easy smile.

“Yeah, I suppose I can.”

 

#

 

After their snack the trio walked around the shops, and naturally ended up in the toy store.

“Mama! Mama! They’ve got Syvnnium-“ the little girl stopped, taking a deep breath. “They’ve got Sylvanian Families!”

Annie sighed, Hanji had been wonderful the last couple of days all things considered. And she did love the little animals…

“Ok, Little One,” Annie said, looking the display over. “Since you’ve been so good lately, you can pick one out.”

“Really?!” Hanji asked, eyes wide.

“Really,” Annie nodded. “Though not one of the really big ones,” she added dryly, eyeing the three hundred dollar hotel.

“I used to have lots of these guys when I was her age,” Hitch said.

“Really?”

“Yep,” she grinned. “Though I think a bunch were like knockoff brands but whatever.”

“Sure they did the job.”

“Yep.” Hitch put a finger to her chin, thinking. “Might still have some in a box at my parent’s place. I can have a look next time I’m up there if you want?”

“Really? I mean I’m sure Hanji would love them but if you’re not, like, saving them or something?”

“What for?” Hitch laughed, shaking her head.

_For your kids._

But Annie didn’t have the stomach to say that so she just shrugged.

“How about this one, Mama?” Hanji asked, holding out a box excitedly. It was two little animals dressed as a prince and princess for a school play, and looked incredibly adorable.

“Sure thing, Little One,” Annie smiled, taking the box.

But no sooner had Annie taken it, Hitch pulled it from her hands.

“I’ll get it.”

“Hitch, no…” Annie found it hard to scold her too thoroughly, the gesture being wonderfully sweet after all.

“I was meant to get you donuts and didn’t,” Hitch said, turning so the toy was out of Annie’s reach. “And why can’t I spoil my favourite little munchkin.”

“I can’t, really,” Annie said, smiling despite her objections.

“How about if you consider it a birthday present for you? Will that help?”

Sighing she shook her head. “You’re impossible… fine – but you’re not allowed to spend any more money on me then.”

“Done and done,” Hitch grinned proudly, which made Annie think she’d fallen for some trick or scheme, but it wasn’t _that_ terrible, she supposed.

“Come on, then,” Annie said, sighing again and walking over to the counter.

 

#

 

“Well I’ve gotta go back now.”

They were standing outside the main entrance to Reeve’s Brothers, smiling nervously. Annie really didn’t want to say goodbye, it’d been so good spending time with Hitch and Hanji like they had. But hopefully after Bert and Reiner’s housewarming seeing Hitch out of work would become much more regular. And seeing how she got on with Hanji just made her even more hopeful.

“Ok, today was good,” Annie said softly, too shy to say more. “Really good.”

“Sure was,” Hitch smiled, her cheeks flushed.

Putting a hand in the air Hanji flopped against her mother. “I had lots of fun too!”

“That’s great,” Hitch grinned, crouching down. “Hope it’s not too long til I see you again.”

“Me too,” the little girl said, nodding. “And thank you for my present.”

“You’re very welcome, Munchkin.”

Giggling, Hanji stepped over to Hitch and hugged her.

“Aww aren’t I lucky?” Hitch said, returning the hug.

With a proud grin Hanji nodded, letting out a little squeal as Hitch stood and squished her cheeks. Turning to Annie Hitch moved in and pulled her in close. Putting her arms around the other woman Annie hugged her tight, savouring the feeling of having her in her arms.

Hitch sighed, giving Annie one last squeeze before pulling back. “Really got to go now,” she said, a wistful look in her eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow though,” Annie said, and she was sure her face was turning red. They still had their arms half around each other, and would look to all the world like a couple who were to be separated for months saying goodbye.

“Sure will,” Hitch smiled.

“Right,” Annie nodded, kissing Hitch on the cheek. “See you then, cutie.”

This time Hitch didn’t fluster, instead rolling her eyes with an smile and soft chuckle. “You loser.”

“You love it,” Annie shot back playfully, adding a wink for emphasis.

Hitch’s eyes narrowed, a devilish smirk on her lips. “Hmmm…” Before Annie could react Hitch leant in and kissed her on the bridge of her nose.

Giggling the brunette skipped away, turning to wave when she reached the store, an entirely self-satisfied grin on her face.

Though Hanji was waving back eagerly, Annie was standing stunned – red-faced and barely able to do more than limply raise a hand in farewell.

 

#

 

“Hey, Mama?” Hanji asked as Annie pushed the button on the elevator to their flat.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“So you know how, um, Boris changed his job?”

“Yes?” Annie said, meeting Hanji’s serious gaze.

“So does that mean _anyone_ can change their job?”

“It sure does,” Annie smiled, ushering the little girl inside the carriage as the doors opened. “Though not everyone can do any job. Like some people have to go to university or be an apprentice first.”

“What’s an apprentice?”

“It’s…” Annie paused, trying to think how best to explain it to a five year old. “It’s like instead of going to school all the time you only go to school one day a week but the others you go and work. But the other people at work teach you lots of things.”

“Oh…” Hanji thought for a moment, following as her mother walked out of the elevator into the hall. “So why do only some jobs do that?”

“Well some jobs you can learn lots at university or school before you start, but…” Annie trailed off as she juggled bags and fumbled with her keys, eventually getting the front door open. “It’s like… you know how Ymir works at the gardens?”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded, carefully watching Annie put the bags on the dining table. “She keeps them healthy and growing.”

Annie smiled, and let out a breath, hands on her hips. “Bit pooped now…. But that she does. So to learn all that she went to a school called a TAFE one day a week, but the other four she worked at the gardens. Because it’s like with your carrots – I’m sure Mr Berner told you about planting them and things right?”

Hanji nodded and smiled happily.

“But I’m also sure it made more sense when you were out in the garden and watching them grow.”

“Yeah it did!” Hanji said, bouncing up and down.

“So it’s a bit like that,” Annie smiled as she started unpacking the bags. “Some jobs it’s easier to learn the things by doing them is all.”

“Ok…” Hanji said, but Annie could tell there was something on her mind.

“So why did you ask about jobs?” she asked, though she had a feeling she knew why.

Hanji looked down at her feet, her voice suddenly quiet. “Does that mean Daddy could get a job here with us?”

Kneeling down Annie held the little girl close, tears welling in her eyes. “It does sweetie,” she said, rubbing Hanji’s back gently. “It does…”

 

#

 

Annie climbed into bed and let out a long, tired breath. Hanji had thankfully perked back up quickly, but it was still hard seeing her get upset like that. And it wasn’t like she could demand Armin come back to Sydney after everything. Maybe she could mention it to him on Sunday.

 _Sunday…_ she thought with a groan. She had absolutely zero idea what they were going to do as a family. _Be awkward most likely._

Her thoughts turned to the time she’d spent with Hitch. That had been so… _natural_. And the way Hitch had kissed her before she left – it had certainly caught her off guard but was in no way unwelcome. Quite the opposite really.

_I am reading the signals, right? They are signals?_

Flirting was not Annie’s strong point. Her only real reference of non-awkwardness was Mina and Eren, but that was ten years ago. There was when Tori hit on her, but that was more… well it wasn’t romantic per se. Armin? Nervous and awkward, not Hitch’s sassy confidence at all.

_How could I forget Boris?_

Annie felt the look of disgust form on her face, and she immediately discarded that idea. But it was only eight days until the housewarming, and she’d have the apartment to herself. She could ask Hitch if she wanted to crash here, have some time alone…

Rolling over Annie buried her face in her pillow and groaned. She was definitely in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little late, the last... month and a half really has been kicking my ass, some good, most not. So sorry if this one's a bit rougher than usual, didn't have as much editing time as I'd want
> 
> But enough of my sob story - it's still Monday for two more hours so I'm still calling it as a success on the weekly updates! :p


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back | Paid | Devil | Breakfast

“Hanji! You’re back!”

Petra came bounding over, arms outstretched to give her friend a big hug. The little girls giggled and bounced up and down together, overjoyed to see each other again.

_It’s a wonder they ever survive the weekends._

“Haaaaanjjjiiiii!!!!”

All heads jerked to look to where the shout came from, and saw the ginger blur racing towards them. Isabel launched herself at Hanji, almost barrelling her over, but given Hanji’s laughter that wasn’t a problem.

“I missed you!” the pigtailed girl shouted joyously.

“Missed you too,” Hanji giggled.

Bringing up the rear was a much more restrained Levi and Kuchel.

“Hello, Annie,” Kuchel said while the children giggled and squealed happily.

“Morning,” Annie smiled.

“Glad to see Hanji’s back.”

“And same for your two.”

“Well they really could have been here yesterday,” Kuchel said. “But since Hanji wasn’t coming I thought it might make things easier for her coming back if she wasn’t the only one off.”

“I’m sure they weren’t fighting too hard to go back either.”

“No, can’t say they were,” Kuchel chuckled. “But hopefully the rumours will have calmed down.”

“Rumours?” Annie asked, eyebrow raised.

“Apparently Hanji and Isabel went to hospital and those older boys were taken off to jail.”

“What?” Annie laughed disbelievingly.

“Well I was talking to Mr Berner and apparently that was the talk of the playground yesterday.”

“Talking to Mr Berner?” Annie asked innocently. “But you just got here?”

“Well I may have dropped by the after school group yesterday after work to let him know how the kids were doing,” she replied with a knowing smile.

“Didn’t have the day off?”

“No my brother had the day off already so he got babysitting duty.”

“Well that is very responsible of you.”

“Somewhat,” Kuchel said with a wry smile. “Kenny’s not really one for kids.”

“I’m sure he managed for one day.”

“He was teaching them knife tricks when I came back.”

“Is he a chef?”

“No…”

The way she said it, tinged with a melancholy sadness, made Annie drop the subject.

 

#

 

Arriving at work Annie found it was busy, as was to be expected two weeks out from Easter. When her break finally came it was late, getting held up with a customer. Walking off the floor she sighed – even with the day off yesterday she was still tired. At least it was the end of the week. Though Sunday meant Armin coming to Sydney and spending the day with him…

“Hey, no frowny thoughts!”

Jerking her head up in surprise she saw Hitch leaning against the door frame of the locker room, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

“You can say that since you weren’t out there,” Annie grumbled, allowing a half-hearted smile to cross her lips.

Hitch’s face fell, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Got to go back in five.”

“I’ll think of you while I’m out here.”

“Thaaaaaanks,” Hitch drawled. “But before I go got something for you.”

“Eh?” Annie said, following Hitch into the locker room.

“For your birthday, derp.”

Feeling her ears reddening Annie looked away, her voice soft. “You didn’t have to…”

“I know, that’s why it’s a gift,” the brunette laughed.

Despite her bashfulness Annie let out a short chuckle, and watched as Hitch rummaged in her locker. She was taking far more time than was reasonable, with the lockers being rather small. But given Hitch had filled hers with plastic bags, half-used cans of deodorant, ancient magazines and more than one empty bottle of coke it wasn’t really a surprise.

“Here we go,” Hitch announced triumphantly, pulling a paper bag out and sending a crumpled Red Bull can skittering across the floor. Opening the bag she pulled out a card and something wrapped in pink tissue paper. Holding them out to Annie she was grinning proudly. “I hope you like it.”

Taking the card Annie looked at it. It was a card for a two year old, an adorable cartoon kitten on the front. The number four had been written beside in red texta then splattered with pink glitter glue. Chuckling at both the absurdity and cuteness of it Annie shook her head.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I got the number right, yeah?” Hitch asked, plainly nervous.

“You did,” Annie said warmly, opening the card while the other woman let out a little squeal of joy.

Inside the card was a small piece of paper, but Annie put it aside to read the message first. Despite being a disorganised and messy disaster, Hitch had lovely handwriting, neat and precise.

“Dear Annie,” it read “Happy birthday!!! I hope you have a wonderful day and a great year to come. Love, Hitch xoxox”

“Thanks, Hitch,” Annie said quietly, staring contentedly at the card for a moment before turning the slip of paper over. It was a voucher, of sorts, in Hitch’s handwriting, “entitling the bearer to 1 (one) free babysitting of any munchkins in their possession.” Though the fine print made it clear it was “Not valid with any other offers, not exchangeable for cash, non-transferrable, and subject to availability but I’ll do my best to be available when you need me.”

“Hitch this is…” Annie started, unable to say what she was feeling – happiness at the kindness of the gesture and exasperation at Hitch offering after everything else.

Putting up her hands Hitch played innocent. “You just said no spending any more money on you, and this is free as free can be. Besides, I guess, um…” Hitch paused, becoming slightly flustered. “I guess I was just thinking how you said you’ve not really been out much and things so you know…” she trailed off and shrugged.

“Ok,” Annie smiled, at much at the cuteness of Hitch’s awkwardness as the sweetness of remembering that. “But what’s this?” she asked, holding up the small, pink bundle.

“I bought that _before_ you said I couldn’t buy anything else!”

Hitch was looking so proud of herself – finger raised in the air victoriously and all – for beating Annie’s rules that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are too cute,” Annie chuckled, unwrapping the present. It was a ribbon bow for her hair, deep blue and beautiful. “This is so pretty.”

“Glad you like it, thought you could use something nicer to tie up your hair,” she said, reaching out and gently touching Annie’s hair.

“Would’ve thought you’d be encouraging me to keep it down,” Annie said with a cheeky smile.

“I suppose I could have written another thing saying “keep your hair down” but that kinda lacks the…” Hitch trailed off, absentmindedly waving a hand in the air.

“I get you,” Annie said.

“So yeah,” Hitch said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her neck. “Happy birthday..?”

“Thank you,” Annie said, stepping up and hugging the other woman.

“No problem,” Hitch laughed, and Annie giggled herself, feeling the rumble in Hitch’s chest reverberating through her body. “But I’ve gotta go.”

Annie sighed and went to step back, but Hitch was still holding on to her. Annie opened her mouth to talk, but before she could Hitch put a hand on the top of her head then kissed her forehead.

“Ok, see you out there,” Hitch said, pulling away quickly and dashing out of the room.

 

#

 

Hitch spent the rest of the day being suspiciously busy, which might normally be put down to being a busy time of year, but Annie figured she was avoiding her out of embarrassment. It was tempting to mess with her, but Annie decided to leave her be. She was fairly certain that Hitch was flirting, not just being flirty, but there was still doubt there.

Rather than push her luck, Annie let it be, and by the time she went home Hitch was back to her usual self. Which is to say she whined and sulked that Annie was leaving before her before snapping back to cheerfulness when saying the actual goodbyes.

On her way to pick up Hanji all Annie could think about was that this time next week she’d be out with Hitch. But once Hanji was in the car thoughts turned to the more immediate time she’d be spending out with Armin.

Of course that time was mostly for Hanji’s sake, so she’d make do. When they got home and settled in, she decided to ask.

“Anything you want to do with Daddy on Sunday?”

“Hmm, not really,” Hanji said.

“Well have a think about it sweetie, but don’t worry if you can’t.”

 

#

 

In the end Hanji didn’t think of anything, or not anything she shared on Saturday or remembered on Sunday morning. Getting ready Annie tied her hair up with the ribbon Hitch gave her, smiling at herself in the mirror. Taking a photo she sent it to Hitch.

> Thanks again cutie <3

Chuckling to herself she went out into the living room. It would probably be a few hours before Hitch woke up so would be a nice surprise for her.

“Wow, Mama, that’s a pretty bow,” Hanji said excitedly.

“Thank you, Little One,” Annie replied, leaning down and turning her head so Hanji could get a better look. “Hitch gave it to me for my birthday.”

“Oh!” Hanji said, eyebrows raised in shock. “I forgot!”

Without any further explanation she ran back to her room, and Annie heard the sound of rummaging.

“I found it, I found it!” she was calling, waving a piece of coloured paper in her hand. “Happy birthday, Mama!” she squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around her mother’s waist.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Annie laughed, hugging the little girl tight.

Dropping to the floor Hanji held out her card proudly, cheeks flushed. “I made this for you.”

Taking the card, Annie smiled. It was on pink construction paper, with “Happy birthday Mama” written in large, shaky, crayon letters. Below that in texta it said “I love you”, and there were little butterflies and bees drawn all around it.

“I love you too, Hanji.” Crouching down she hugged her daughter close and kissed her on the cheek. “How’d you know today was my birthday?”

“Daddy told me when he called!”

“He...” _remembered?_ “Did?”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded.

“Thank you,” Annie said.

 

 

#

 

“So which one’s Daddy’s plane?” Hanji asked as she looked up at the arrivals board.

“This one,” Annie said, pointing on the screen. “Can you read what it says on the right?”

“Ummm…” Hanji said, straining to look at the screen.

“Hold on,” Annie chuckled, lifting Hanji up onto her hip. “See better now?”

“Yep,” Hanji smiled. “It says “landed”.”

Hanji paused a moment, gasping and wiggling excitedly when realisation hit her.

“He’s here!” she squealed.

“His plane’s landed, so might be a little bit til he’s here though.”

Hanji was so excited, squirming and giggling, Annie had to put her down while they waited. It was only a few minutes til the stream of men in hi-vis gear appeared. Standing on her tip-toes Hanji leaned left and right, eagerly trying to spot her father. After a moment she squealed and shot off, arms outstretched.

“Daddy!”

She ran into his arms, giggling and cuddling him happily. As she slowly walked over Annie couldn’t help but smile – seeing them both so happy was lovely.

“Hi, Annie,” Armin said with a broad smile, standing up and taking Hanji with him, the little girl hanging on to him tight.

“Hi, Armin,” she replied. “Did you have a good flight?” It seemed like a nice and safe topic of conversation to start with.

“Yeah, it was good,” he nodded as they started to walk out of the terminal. “How’s your day been?”

“Hanji surprised me with a birthday card.” Annie reached out and tickled Hanji behind her ear, causing the little girl to squeal and burrow herself into Armin’s neck, giggling happily. “So thank you for that.”

“Ah, well,” Armin started, looking a little sheepish. “I didn’t know if you had any other plans or not…”

She just shook her head. It was only at Mina’s insistence that she’d ever really done anything to mark the occasion.

“Well any plans for today?” he asked.

“I was seeing if the Little One had any preferences, but none have been forthcoming.”

Gently jostling Hanji on his hip, Armin looked at her with a frown. “Nothing you want to do?”

“Mmmm…” she hummed a moment before lifting her head up with a cheeky smile. “Milkshakes!”

Both her parents laughed, Annie shaking her head.

“Anything else, Little One?”

“Pancakes?” Hanji asked hopefully.

“How hungry are you?” Annie asked Armin. “We could go to the Pancakes at Westmead on the way back. The one near the Bunnings.”

“I’d be down for that” he said with a smile.

“Okay then, pancakes it is,” Annie nodded, ruffling Hanji’s hair.

 

#

 

“So what are you getting?”

“I’m tempted by the Hot ‘n’ Troppo, but I think I’ll spoil myself and go the Devil’s Delight – it is my birthday after all.”

“Nice,” Armin chuckled, eyeing the menu uncertainly.

“How about you?”

“I’m thinking a savoury crepe, actually.”

Annie shook her head and sighed. “What a waste.”

“Eh?”

“Coming here and getting something that isn’t revoltingly unhealthy,” she said flatly, looking up and smirking at him.

“Oh very funny,” he said as his uncertain frown broke into a grin. “But I’m still getting a crepe.”

“What’s a crepe?” Hanji asked.

“Well-”

“It’s-”

They both stopped, awkwardly chuckling.

“You go,” Annie said.

Armin smiled at her, an almost sad, wistful smile, and she felt herself frowning.

“A crepe is like a very thin pancake, like a tortilla. Often they have things rolled up in them or are folded up.”

“Hmm…” Hanji said, face serious as she went into deep thought mode. “I think that sounds silly,” she eventually announced. “I’m going to have pancakes.”

“Ok, sweetie,” Armin laughed.

 

#

 

After their early lunch they went to the park on the way home, and while Hanji and Armin were spinning on the roundabout Annie checked her phone. There were a few messages, Mina and Tori both wishing her a happy birthday, and another from Hitch.

>> Looks great! Not that I doubted it would ;p Happy birthday Annie <3

Smiling, she put the phone back in her bag, walking over to where a very dizzy Hanji was lying in a heap on the ground, giggling like crazy.

 

#

 

From the park they went back to Annie and Hanji’s flat, and as soon as they opened the door Hanji grabbed her father’s hand, pulling him through the living room.

“Come see my room, Daddy!”

“Er, ah, ok!” he laughed, dropping his backpack as he stumbled down the hall.

It was then that Annie realised Armin had never been here before. She’d moved in after he’d started as a FIFO, and had always dropped off and picked up Hanji from his parent’s house. It made her feel uneasy, and she hoped it wasn’t the same for him.

Thankfully Armin didn’t seem perturbed by his surroundings, or was too distracted by how excited Hanji was. She seemed to be overflowing with excitement – or even more overflowing than usual. After an afternoon of board games on the floor Hanji flopped over onto the couch, letting her head hang upside down over the armrest as she watched her parents tidy up.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you stay here tonight?”

Annie and Armin froze. While Armin looked to Annie uncertainly she kept her eyes fixed on the box in her hands.

“You want me to stay here?” he asked, buying time while they processed the request.

“Yeah,” Hanji grinned. “So we can all have breakfast together!”

Glancing at Armin, Annie felt her heart tighten. She knew it would make Hanji happy, and there wasn’t really any reason she could think of to say no on her part. After all she and Armin got along well enough, they could (probably) survive a night of awkwardness. But would it be too hard for him?

“I don’t…” she started, her throat tightening on the words. “I mean if your parents aren’t expecting you..?”

“N-no,” he said, a nervous look in his eyes. “I mean they are but I can call and let them know. I’ve got a change of clothes in my bag and I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Well you and Hanji could take my bed. I can fit in hers.” Annie felt her face flushing and looked away. “I mean if you’re ok with that I know it might-”

“No no,” he said quickly, hands up, though she wasn’t sure if it was meant to reassure her or stop her finishing the thought. “It’ll be ok.”

“Ok…” Annie nodded, clearing her throat. “Good.”

“Yeah… I’ll just call my parents,” Armin said, smiling awkwardly.

As he walked down the hall Annie moved to the couch and sat next to Hanji, letting out a long sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drones | Bad | Chip & Dip | Woozy | Laugh

“Hello, Saba.”

“Hello, Annie. Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you,” Annie said, juggling the phone as she closed the bedroom door behind her. “How are you?”

“Oh I’m fine,” Dot said with a playfully dismissive laugh. “The real question is how are you?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Annie chuckled. “Been a hectic week with work-”

“Those whacky goyim.”

“Sure, Saba,” Annie chuckled. “And, well, Hanji got into some trouble at school.”

“Really?” He sounded surprised. Not that Annie blamed him with how she’d worded things.

“No, not like “in trouble from her teacher” trouble. Trouble with bullies trouble.”

“Oh dear…”

“Yeah,” she said, explaining the whole situation, more or less.

“I’m glad she’s well,” Dot sighed. “And that your work were good about you taking time off.”

“Even if they weren’t I was still going to,” Annie said dryly.

“I know you would.”

“Mama! Mama!” Hanji’s voice came from the other side of the door, followed by Armin’s muffled voice.

“Everything ok?” Dot asked.

“Yes it’s-”

“Sorry, Mama!”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Just Hanji being Hanji.”

“Do you have people over? If you need to go-”

“No,” Annie said quickly. “I mean I don’t need to go…” She trailed off, anxious to say who was there.

“Annie?”

Letting out a long breath she closed her eyes. “Armin’s here.”

There was a significant pause before her grandfather spoke again, picking his words carefully. “I’m sure Hanji is very happy.”

“She is,” Annie confirmed. “But it’s not… like that. We’re just… Hanji’s talked about wanting to be with the both of us together and there’s not any reason we couldn’t so…”

“I think there’s something else.”

“Yeah…”

“If you don’t want to talk about it I understand, but I’m sure you’ll feel better for it.”

Leaning against the wall Annie slid down to the floor, knees up to her chin.

“I’m just worried Armin will think it’s more than it is.”

“Armin’s a good man,” Dot said kindly. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“But how do I be sure?” she asked softly, as much to herself as Dot. “I don’t want to say something if I don’t need to and hurt him more. Just end up randomly reminding him I don’t have any feelings for him.”

“It’ll be ok, Annie.”

 

#

 

“Night night, Mama. Night night, Daddy!”

Hanji was so happy to be able to say goodnight to both her parents at once. They said their goodnights, giving her a kiss each. She looked so small in by herself in the double bed, fingers curled around the edge of the doona tucked under her chin.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Armin said with a smile.

“Night night, Hanji.”

Annie ruffled the little girl’s hair before switching off the light and closing the door.

Coming out of Hanji’s bedroom she moved to the living room. Sitting down heavily, Annie slumped back and looked up at the roof with a sigh.

“Everything ok?” Armin asked, sitting down beside her.

“Yeah, just a bit tired is all,” she said, though she wasn’t sure how convincing a lie it was. “Been an… _eventful_ week.”

“It sure sounds like it.”

“Yeah.”

Annie frowned, debating internally whether to say anything more. Thankfully before she decided Armin cleared his throat.

“So, I’ve got some news from work…”

“Oh?” Annie sat up, surprised. That something at Armin’s work was worth mentioning to her was very rare.

“Yeah, well you know how, well you’ve probably seen in the news how the whole mining boom’s been slowing down?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. It wasn’t something she paid a whole lot of attention to but it was unavoidable to have at least heard of it.

“That means work’s been slowing down so they’re not minding taking more work off so I can take holidays at half pay and get eight weeks.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m waiting to hear about it when I get back,” he said, shifting awkwardly. “But I think I’ll be able to be here for the second week of Easter holidays, and hopefully the other two breaks as well.”

“That would… that would help a lot,” Annie said softly.

“I mean I’m not saying you don’t want to spend time with her,” he said hurriedly. “Just won’t be as much pressure on you.”

“It’s ok, I know,” she chuckled. “I really appreciate it.”

“Also – and this is still a big maybe – but there’s been chatter about voluntary redundancies come up at work.”

“Really? Are things that bad?”

“I wouldn’t say bad… it’s just that things have slowed down so my section has less to do. Most of what I do is going out and inspecting sites with some testing and things. And some advising on potential environmental impacts of expansion and that sort of thing.”

He paused, and Annie nodded to show she was listening.

“Some of the other mines have been sending out drones with cameras for inspections which is a good plan, since it saves so many man-hours. And they can send the planning side of things off site so don’t need people there all the time.”

“Couldn’t you transfer to just doing that?”

“I’ve thought about it,” he said with a smile. “But the mines that have already done it have moved their operations to Perth, so that’s not much better. Could even be worse as it’d be 9-5,” he finished with an uncertain shrug.

“So what are you thinking? If it even happens.”

“Well…”

He paused, looking at Annie uncertainly, and she felt her chest tighten.

_He’s not going to say he wants to get back together is he?_

“Since this all came up at work I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I think regardless I’ll leave at the end of the year. I’ve actually already started putting out feelers for something in Sydney,” he added, looking somewhat sheepish.

Annie felt herself relax, thankful that was what was on his mind.

“I think Hanji would like that a lot.”

“I hope so.”

“Yeah, the other day – when she was off school – we were out to lunch and turns out she didn’t know people could change jobs.” Annie let out a short laugh at how cute it was, before her face fell at the memory of Hanji’s sadness. “She did ask if it meant you could work closer.”

“And, ah, what do you think?”

_Shit. Was he..?_

“Well…” she looked away, guilty. “It’d make Hanji happy so, well, couldn’t have any problem with that.”

“That’s good...”

Out of the corner of her eye Annie could see Armin look the other way and rub the back of his neck. They shifted awkwardly in the silence that followed.

“Don’t say anything to her just yet though,” Armin finally said. “It’s not certain.”

“No, I won’t.”

 

#

 

Climbing into Hanji’s little bed Annie couldn’t help but chuckle. That she fit in a child’s bed so easily… but at least she was taller than Tori, even if only by an inch. Annie was tired, but found sleep didn’t come easily to her. She kept thinking about the day. Hanji was so ecstatic, filled with a happiness she’d not seen in a long time. Not that Annie thought her daughter was _unhappy_ – just that she hoped tonight’s awkwardness with Armin wouldn’t prevent this from happening again.

_Urrrrgh… was he interested? Or did he think I was and was sounding me out?_

Groaning, Annie turned over but, forgetting she was in Hanji’s bed, rolled face-first into the wall.

 

#

 

Annie woke with a start. Fumbling for her phone, which was on the floor beside her, she looked at the time. _Almost eight o’clock_. Of course, her first alarm was in her bedroom. She could hear Armin and Hanji outside, no doubt having a messy breakfast. Pulling herself out of bed she opened the door, and had barely gone two steps before Hanji zoomed out of the kitchen to meet her.

“Mama!” the little girl said, hugging her mother’s legs.

“Morning, Little One. Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “Did you?”

“I did, thank you,” Annie chuckled.

Cocking her head quizzically Hanji frowned. “What’s funny?”

“I forgot I was in your bed and not my big one and rolled into the wall.”

“Mama!” Hanji squealed, doubling over in a fit of giggles. “That’s silly.”

“It was indeed. Have you had breakfast?”

“Yep, I showed Daddy how I can make my own now.”

“Well done, sweetie.”

“Thanks, Mama,” she grinned proudly. “Daddy’s making you breakfast.”

“Oh,” she said. “How about while I get that you get dressed and get your bag out for the week?”

“Ok!” Hanji smiled, skipping into her room.

Shuffling into the kitchen Annie found Armin fiddling with the toaster. It was strange, seeing him in her kitchen, and for the first time in years he wasn’t in hi-vis gear.

“Morning,” she said softly.

“Oh, morning,” he replied, finally figuring out whatever was bothering him. “I was just going to fry us some eggs and toast, Hanji got herself some cereal. Hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah, no problem. Thank you.”

Walking out to her bedroom Annie grabbed her work clothes and headed to the bathroom, washing her face then getting changed. When she stepped out the smell of breakfast hit her, and her stomach rumbled.

“Just be a minute,” Armin called out over his shoulder as if he sensed her hunger.

“Thanks, do you want a drink?” she asked as she opened the fridge.

“Juice?”

“Sure thing.” Pouring out the drinks she looked at Armin, who was turning the eggs. “You find everything alright?”

“I did. Was really easy actually,” he looked over his shoulder with a smile. “Just had to look in the bottom shelves.”

“Oh ha ha,” she chuckled, returning the juice to the fridge.

As they walked out with their breakfast Hanji came down the hall, dragging her school bag and luggage for the week behind her.

“Need me to do your hair, Little One?” Annie asked.

“Yes please, Mama.”

Putting her breakfast down Annie walked over to Hanji and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, tying it off with a pink band.

“There you go,” Annie smiled, kissing Hanji on the top of the head.

“Thanks!” Hanji beamed.

 

#

 

After dropping Hanji at school Annie drove Armin to his parent’s house. She glanced at the clock, aware that she’d be cutting it fine to get to work on time. She’d completely forgotten she’d agreed to start earlier while Armin was in town.

“So…” Annie said, staring at the red light.

“Yeah…”

Biting her lip she gripped the wheel tighter. “Wasn’t too bad was it?”

“It was a bit awkward,” Armin said, and Annie winced. “But it wasn’t bad,” he added with a smile.

“No,” she said wistfully. “It wasn’t.”

“If you wanted to we – you, me and Hanji – could also stay at my parent’s place as well.”

Annie hummed, uncertain. Being around the Arlerts again for more than a few minutes would _definitely_ be awkward.

“I mean we’ve got the guest bedroom so you could stay there. And my parents _do_ like you.”

She looked at him sceptically a moment before returning her eyes to the road.

“It’s true,” he said. “They liked when you were there. They know you’re a good person.”

Not knowing what to say she stayed silent, frowning slightly. She’d always figured they’d put up with her for Hanji’s sake.

After a moment more of silence she spoke, voice soft.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

#

 

Throwing her bag in her locker Annie rushed out onto the floor. She was right about being late, with the combination of leaving late, school zones, and the remains of morning peak hour traffic mixing together to make her now…

“Twenty five minutes,” she muttered to herself.

It wasn’t especially busy, but there was still a lot of work to do restocking, the weekend having done a number on the seasonal displays. Getting stuck straight into things, Annie started putting everything in its place and writing out a list of things she’d need to get from the storeroom.

Ten minutes later Hitch sidled up to her, having just sent a customer off.

“Hey, you,” she smiled. “Not like you to be late. End up having some fun yesterday after all?”

“Hardly,” Annie chuckled. “Well, no, it was actually a pretty good day. I just forgot I was starting early today.”

“Ah don’t blame you on that one, who wouldn’t want to forget?”

“Didn’t help that Armin stayed over last night,” Annie sighed. “I-”

“Oh?” Hitch said, her pose going rigid. “Right.”

_FUCK._

“Ah, no-” Annie stammered, realising what she’d said.

“Good thing you were looking all pretty with that bow then.” Her voice sounded angry but, despite trying to look calm, Annie could see Hitch was hurt. “Well I mean that’s not really any of my business, you know?” the brunette continued, waving a dismissive hand. “I’ve got work to do.”

Before Annie could say anything more Hitch spun around and strode off, leaving Annie silently cursing in her wake.

 

#

 

Annie was stuck in homewares, and Hitch was working hard (clearly a sign something was wrong) over at the seasonal area. She’d be lucky to talk to her before the day was over, and if Hitch darted off as soon as the doors were down she might not even catch her today.

_Maybe I’ll text her later._

“You ready to go to the storeroom?” Dennis asked.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, flashing her list at him.

“Go now,” he said with a slight frown. “Don’t think it’s going to get much better here.”

“Alright.”

Making her way out to the storeroom she grabbed the trolley, parking it at the end of one of the racks. After taking off her blazer she started loading piles of plates and dinner sets and just about everything else. It was dirty, dusty work and she was probably going a bit overboard – but this way the department would be overfilled so she wouldn’t have to come out here as much.

She was just about done, standing on a step-stool and checking the higher shelves for a wayward chip and dip bowl (of which they _should_ have five), when the storeroom door swung open. Stepping down from the step-stool empty handed she turned and found herself face to face with Hitch.

All she could manage was weak “Hey.”

“Hey,” Hitch replied curtly, folding her arms and looking away. “Have you got one of those chip and dip plate things? The yellow and orangey one?”

“No, I was just looking for them,” Annie said softly. “Don’t seem to be any here.”

“Thanks,” Hitch said, spinning on her heel.

Annie threw her arms up in the air, exasperated. “Hitch…”

But she didn’t stop.

“Hitch, stop. _Please_?”

Perhaps it was the pleading note in her voice, but it got Hitch to turn around.

“What I said before-”

“It’s cool. Said already it’s not my business.”

“Would you just shut up and listen to me?!”

She hadn’t meant to raise her voice, and she realised she was breathing heavily, trying to keep her frustration under wraps. For her part Hitch flinched and took half a step back, but (finally) stayed silent.

“What I said earlier…” Annie said, letting out a sigh and calming her voice. “Armin stayed over because Hanji wanted him to. They shared my bed and I slept in hers. That’s all.”

“Well, you know…” Hitch muttered, looking anywhere but at Annie. “‘s not anything to do with me.”

Taking a tentative step closer Annie felt her face heating up. “I just wanted you to know.” Biting her lip she looked up at Hitch, who was watching her carefully. “It’s not Armin I’m interested in.”

Hitch’s bottom lip trembled, and she blinked rapidly, hesitantly reaching out.

“I…”

There was a rattle at the door and as it swung open both Annie and Hitch jumped. Dennis walked in, frowning.

“Hey, you guys got one of those plates with the dip bowl in the middle? Casa Domani one?”

“We, uh, we were just talking about that,” Annie said, hoping the dim lighting would hide how red her face was.

“Computer says we’ve got five left,” he murmured to himself, scratching at his chin.

“Why are they so popular today?” Hitch asked, her voice a little too loud.

“Customer said she saw it in a display upstairs,” Dennis said absentmindedly, eyes looking over the shelves.

“Could be that’s where they’ve all gone?” Hitch said quickly.

“Bloody VM…” Dennis grumbled. “Come on, Hitch, see if they don’t mind waiting a couple of minutes.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she said, following after her boss with a nervous giggle.

Annie watched her go, holding on tight to the handle of her trolley. As the door to the storeroom swung shut she saw Hitch glance back, and thought she saw a pained look in her eyes.

 

#

 

Neither woman mentioned the moment in the storeroom, but Annie noticed Hitch seemed subdued on Tuesday. She assured Annie she was fine, saying she was just feeling worn down from the holiday rush. Annie put on a brave face, but couldn’t help but feel she’d pushed too far too quickly.

_And at work too. Stupid._

That she was home alone wasn’t helping her worries, being left with her thoughts only made her overthink more.

 _Maybe I’ll invite Armin to stay over again_ , she thought with a dry chuckle.

When she arrived for work on Wednesday Hitch was not looking particularly well, her eyes having a glassy look and circled by dark rings.

“Nah, just didn’t sleep too well last night,” she said with a laugh. “Think dinner disagreed with me a bit.”

But just before lunch Hitch suddenly ran off the floor without a word. Annie and Marlow looked at each other, confused – Hitch’s bludging usually happened at a much slower pace. When she didn’t come back after a couple of minutes Annie went after her. She’d been headed out towards the dock, but wasn’t out there. Walking down the hall she looked in the lunchroom, but saw no sign.

It was when she opened the door to the locker room she found her. Or heard her. There was the muffled sound of retching coming from the bathroom, and walking through she saw Hitch on her knees, doubled over a toilet.

“Oh no, Hitch,” Annie breathed, rushing over. She was hit by the acrid smell of vomit, burning her nostrils. Thankfully she was fairly immune to the smell (changing diapers and dealing with reflux would do that to you), so she squashed in to the stall, crouching down beside the other woman.

“Hey…” Hitch croaked, turning her head slightly to the side.

“Hey,” Annie smiled. “I said you weren’t looking well.”

“Maternal instincts strike again.”

“Something like that,” Annie said softly, rubbing Hitch’s back gently. “Feeling any better?”

“Bit. Real woozy.”

“Ok, sit up.” She guided Hitch to an upright position, and once she was stable flushed the toilet.

“Ugh,” Hitch groaned, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping her nose and mouth. “Gross.”

“Wait here, ok?”

“Not going anywhere soon,” Hitch said with the ghost of a smile.

Walking quickly to the lunchroom Annie filled a glass with water and brought it back to Hitch to rinse her mouth and get some fluids back into her. Despite managing to get to her feet Hitch still looked terribly pale and drawn, and her forehead was hot to the touch.

“Will you be able to get home on your own?” Annie asked, holding on to Hitch’s arm in case she felt light headed again.

“Yeah, only a short trip and I’ll take it slow.”

“Ok, I’ll go get your things and-”

Hitch put up a hand, looking concerned.

“Oh no.”

“What is-”

“You need to go.”

“Wha-?”

“Annie!” Hitch grabbed her by the shoulders, desperation in her eyes. “You don’t want to be here when this happens.”

Annie opened her mouth, then closed it as she realised what was wrong.

“I’ll, uh,” Annie said uncertainly, backing away as Hitch started to hurriedly undo her pants. “I’ll tell Dennis you won’t be back.”

“Go!” Hitch screeched, slamming the stall door shut.

 

#

 

Annie kept her phone on her after Hitch left, giving her strict instructions to text her when she was home. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long, getting a message twenty minutes later. It was just the word “home”, but it was enough.

Annie’s mood had deteriorated greatly since Hitch had left, victim of the realisation that there was a good chance her plans for Friday would fall apart.

_Hopefully nothing serious._

She frowned, wondering if that thought was for Hitch’s wellbeing or her own selfish desires.

_No frowny thoughts!_

Imagining Hitch’s little smirk brought a faint smile to the corners of her mouth. Annie decided she wasn’t going to give up now – and she knew just what to do.

 

#

 

The pot on the stove was simmering nicely so Annie was leaning on the counter reading her book. She was so engrossed in it she jumped when her phone buzzed. Putting the book face down she picked up the phone. It was Hitch. Smiling she opened the message – Annie hadn’t heard from her at lunch, so she was hoping this was good news.

>> Hey, sorry didn’t message earlier, spent most of the day sitting on the toilet with a bucket on my lap :( Feeling bit less sick in the stomach but think it’s moving to my head. Just had a nap and feeling all blocked up. Sucks

> Hi don’t worry about it, hope you’ve been drinking plenty of water. Also Gatorade is good, replace electrolytes. Or cordial. Or even just put some salt and sugar in warm water.

>> Lol maternal instincts out of control

> Just don’t like you feeling sick

>> I know, just teasing

> It’s ok

>> Though do have to say sorry

> What for?

>> Yelling at you in the bathroom

Annie furrowed her brow, trying to recall what Hitch might’ve been talking about.

> You mean when you told me to go?

>> Yeah

> That’s nothing to be sorry for. You were in… a stressful situation

>> Still, feel bad about it :(

> No frowny thoughts!!

> Hehe :)

>> You loser

> Always ;)

>> Daz just got home.

>> Got me medicine and powerade lol

> I like his style ;)

>> Shut up >.<

> :p

>> Gonna try and get something in me besides crackers. Wish me luck!

> Get well soon, and hope you have a good rest tonight. Be thinking of you :)

>> Thanks, Annie <3

> Any time <3

 

#

 

Thursday was hectic. With just over a week to go until the Easter long weekend people were starting to come out in force. Dennis was able to get Nifa to lend him someone to cover for Hitch, but it was still a busy day. And with it being late night shopping it was only getting busier. But Annie wasn’t going to stay behind, she had things to do.

When her shift came to an end Annie made her way to the admin area, just beside the bridal department. Rounding the corner she found Hannah sitting at the reception desk, sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Oh. Hannah. Hi,” Annie said, slightly confused. “New job?”

“Hardly,” the other woman chuckled. “Just covering Jess on her tea break before I go home. You finished?”

“Yeah, but I needed something from the office…”

“Oh I can get that for you,” Hannah smiled, still perky even after a full day. “What do you need.”

“Well I was wondering if you could find Hitch’s address for me?” she asked, trying to sound casual. “She left some things here she asked me to get for her.”

“Oh yeah,” Hannah said, standing up and walking around from her desk. “She looked terrible. I saw her on her way out yesterday.”

“She sure did.”

“Ok, hold on a sec.”

Annie turned and leant back against the reception desk as Hannah went to the admin office. She heard footsteps approaching and glanced over her shoulder, but instead of Hannah it was the store manager, Nile.

“Annie,” he said with a smile. “Do you need something, I think Hannah should be about.”

“Yes, she’s just getting something for me now,” she replied, gesturing towards the office.

“Good, good,” he nodded. “Oh, is your daughter better? Heard she wasn’t feeling too well.”

“Oh, um, yes,” Annie managed. “All fine now, thank you.”

“Good stuff, enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You too.”

Letting out a long sigh she returned to leaning on the desk. Nile certainly had a great memory for people. It was strange him asking about Hanji – she could never be quite sure if his friendliness was genuine or some sort of morale boosting construct. Either way, she supposed, she should be happy he wasn’t an asshole.

 

#

 

After Hannah gave her the address Annie went to the staffroom, retrieving the bag she’d left in the fridge. Taking it with her to her car, she looked up Hitch’s address on her phone as she walked. It wasn’t too far, and she mostly knew how to get there already. It was only a fifteen minute trip, and before she knew it she was walking down a row of townhouses looking for #7.

Annie started to feel a nervous quiver in the pit of her stomach. What if Hitch wasn’t home? What if she had other people there? What if she knocked on the wrong door?

A passing car took her out of her thoughts and she realised that it was pulling into the driveway of Hitch’s house. The driver got out, a man wearing a suit with dark, close-cut hair. As Annie walked closer her turned to look at her briefly. He looked older, late 30’s perhaps, and she hoped he was who she thought he was.

“Excuse me,” Annie said, causing him to jump a little. “Are you Daz?”

“Yes, Miss..?”

“Sorry, I’m Annie. Annie Leonhardt,” she said, putting out her hand. “I work with Hitch.”

“Ohhh!” His uncertain expression turned to a warm smile and he took her hand, shaking it. “Nice to finally meet you, Hitch talks about you all the time.”

“Oh, well…” Annie blushed.

“Don’t worry, all good things.”

He was surprisingly well spoken and confident. The way Hitch talked about him Annie expected a cowering, nervous wreck.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing a plastic bag out of his car before closing the door. “Sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

Daz opened the front door, putting a finger to his lips.

“I’m home,” he announced.

“About time!”

It was a nice place, warm and cozy. Though Annie couldn’t see Hitch her voice came from a couch to her right, facing a TV against the far wall, showing re-runs of Seinfeld. No doubt Hitch was lying there under a pile of blankets.

“Did you get my Gatorade?” Hitch called, and Annie did her best not to laugh – she was definitely blocked up. “Annie’ll be mad if I don’t have some.”

“I did,” Daz said, handing the bag in his hand to Annie, taking hers in turn. It held half a dozen bottles of coloured sports drinks.

Hitch’s hand appeared over the back of the couch, grasping at the air. “Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!”

“Hold on…” Daz sighed, walking past his cousin to the kitchen.

Annie took this as her cue, and padded quietly over to the couch. Pulling out a bottle she put in Hitch’s hand, leaning on the back of the couch.

“Here you go.”

“Thank y-ahhhhhh!”

Flailing in panic a moment, Hitch eventually regained enough composure to pull a blanket over her face, her fluffy hair sticking out still. Annie laughed, loud and without a care – Hitch really was the cutest.

“Oh yeah,” Daz called out. “You’ve got a visitor.”

“I hate you…”

Hitch’s voice was a faint grumble, and she was lying still. Annie walked around and knelt down beside the couch. There was an empty bucket on the floor nearby, and a wastepaper basket half filled with crumpled tissues. On the coffee table there were several half-drunk glasses of water and a plate with the remains of toast on it, so at least she’d been looking after herself during the day.

“Are you coming out?” Annie asked in her soothing parent voice. “Or do you still hate me?”

“Don’t hate you, hate Daz. You’re just terrible.” The pout was obvious, even from under the blanket.

“Well come on,” Annie said gently. “I brought you something that’ll help you get better.”

The only reply was a faint whine. Smiling, Annie reached out to where she could see the tips of the other woman’s fingers curling around the blanket, and gently squeezed her hand. Though she didn’t get a reaction at first, after a moment Hitch took hold of Annie’s thumb between her forefinger and middle finger.

Leaning over Annie rested her head against Hitch’s ribs, a calm, content happiness falling over her. Feeling her steady breathing, the rapid beat of her heart, even the slightly clammy feeling of her hand. Even though Hitch was sick, Annie still loved being by her.

_Loved…_

“Annie,” Hitch said after some time.

“Yes?” she answered, lifting her head.

“You-” Stopping, Hitch sniffed loudly then coughed. “You’ve got a really pretty laugh.”

Even though the TV was on they were both talking softly, barely inches apart.

Blushing, she squeezed the brunette’s hand. “Thanks. I’m sorry I was laughing at you. You were just so cute when I surprised you.”

Whining again, Hitch shrunk down under the blanket even more.

“I look terrible…”

“I doubt that.”

Slowly, very slowly, Hitch pulled the blanket away from her face. She didn’t look at all well, the circles under her eyes darker, skin pallid and clammy, and her nose red from all the tissues. And her hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction.

But Annie found her as beautiful as always.

“You look, sick,” Annie said, putting out a hand to stop Hitch retreating under her blanket again. “But you’re still cute.”

Managing a tired smile Hitch rolled on her side and, after disentangling herself from the blanket, put her arms out and hugged Annie tight.

 

#

 

After some more cajoling (and making sure she drank some of the much talked about Gatorade), Hitch finally got to her feet. She was wearing cute pink pyjama pants with cats printed on them and an old t-shirt, again with a cat on it. And Annie was _very_ aware she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“So what’s this thing you brought?” Hitch asked, wiping at her nose.

“I made some chicken soup last night,” Annie said. “So if you’re up for it I think it’ll be good for you. But it’ll keep for a few days if your stomach's still upset.”

“Well _luckily_ ,” Hitch paused to chuckle bitterly. “It’s moved from my stomach to my head mostly, so should be ok if I take it slow.”

“Good,” Annie smiled. “Though I’m not sure where Daz put it.”

“Daz!” Hitch shouted. “Daaaaaaz!”

He came down the stairs, now wearing a long sleeve tee and track pants.

“What’s wrong, Hitch?”

“Where’s Annie’s soup?”

“It’s in the fridge.”

“Oh yeah,” Hitch giggled.

“I brought enough for both of you,” Annie said.

“Wow, thank you,” Daz smiled.

“What about you?”

Hitch was looking at Annie with puppy dog eyes.

_Too cute._

“Well I figured I’d, um, leave you to it.”

“Nooooo,” Hitch whined, grabbing Annie’s arm and tugging on it. “Stay, pleeeeeease…”

“If it’s alright,” Annie said, trying to hide her bashfulness.

A huge grin spread across Hitch’s face. “Of course it is.”

“Go sit down, I’ll get it ready.”

Hitch didn’t need to be told twice, practically skipping back over to the couch.

“Thanks,” Daz said quietly. “I’ve got some stuff to do so having you here to distract her is a big help. Really seems to have lifted her mood too.”

“Oh, no problem,” she said, blushing slightly.

 

#

 

When the soup had been reheated Daz returned upstairs, leaving Hitch and Annie alone downstairs. Annie made herself some toast and a cup of noodles, taking a seat beside Hitch on the couch. Hitch sat cross-legged, bowl in her lap, slowly eating her dinner.

“This is really good,” Hitch said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Annie replied.

Putting her free hand to her mouth Hitch giggled. “Oh you heard that? Was talking out loud.”

“Most talking is.”

“Oh shut up,” the brunette laughed, gently shoving Annie’s shoulder.

“Good to see you’re getting your strength back.”

“Yeah…” Hitch sighed wearily and her shoulders slumped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just pissed. Reckon I won’t be able to go out tomorrow. Really looking forward to it too.”

“I know,” Annie said softly.

“And next week’s gonna be crazy as and I’m going up to port for the long weekend and just…” she trailed off, scowling.

Annie wanted to hold her close, tell her it was ok, that she was here now, that she’d be here after as well. But that was probably a bit much.

“That’s part of why I came tonight, I wanted to spend time with you.”

“But you were going to go before!”

_Damn, those puppy-dog eyes again._

“Well, I… you know…” Annie trailed off, distractedly tearing at the edge of her noodle cup.

Hitch’s face lit up. “Aww, you were too shy to ask!”

“No! Well, maybe a bit. Just thought might be a bother having me here.”

“Now who’s the cute one?” Hitch smirked, and Annie could feel her cheeks turning red.

“Just… eat your soup,” Annie grumbled.

Hitch just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie's chicken soup:
> 
> 4 chicken thigh cutlets (skinned & fat removed, but bone in)  
> 2 carrots, diced  
> 4 celery sticks, diced  
> 1 brown onion, diced  
> 2 cloves garlic, diced  
> 4 shallots, finely diced  
> 4 small potatoes, peeled and cubed  
> Thyme  
> Parsley  
> 1 Bay leaf  
> 1/2 tsp black peppercorns  
> Sea salt  
> 2 litres of water
> 
> Combine all ingredients in a large pot, and bring water to boil. Once water is at a boil reduce heat to a simmer, and cook - covered - for 45 minutes or until vegetables are tender. Stirring every 15 minutes and skimming to remove any scum is also recommended.
> 
> Once the vegetables are tender remove the chicken with tongs or a slotted spoon. Cut the meat from the bones and discard them. Slice the meat into strips and return to the pot.
> 
> Remove the bay leaf and serve - makes four portions.
> 
> Note: This is a very adjustable recipe, so the amounts and types of vegetables, and even of herbs used can be altered easily to taste.  
> Additionally noodles, such as vermicelli or egg noddles, can be added for extra texture.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake | Kitten | Floor

After dinner Annie cleared up and made herself a cup of tea. Sitting back down she looked over at Hitch, who had nestled into the corner of the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around her.

“Comfy?” she asked.

Hitch nodded enthusiastically, then stopped, blinking rapidly.

“Head spin?”

“Yeah,” Hitch answered, stretching out her arms and legs like a cat.

“Feeling any better now?”

There was a pause while Hitch looked at Annie, her mouth slightly ajar and eyes narrowed as if she wasn’t sure. But then it was gone and she smiled warmly, one of those little smiles that melted Annie’s heart.

“I am.”

“Happy to hear it,” Annie said, returning the smile.

“Think I might lie down again though.”

“Sure.”

Annie shuffled to the edge of the couch to give her plenty of room, but if Hitch stretched out she was still going to have her feet on her lap again. Not that she minded. However she was pleasantly surprised when Hitch lay her head on her lap, wiggling her whole body until she was finally comfortable.

Annie looked down and smiled, chuckling to herself. This made Hitch shift, turning to look up at the blonde.

“Is this ok?” she asked.

“Of course,” Annie said, stroking Hitch’s hair. It was a tangle of soft waves and loose curls that she quickly lost her fingers in.

“Feels nice,” Hitch murmured, wrapping an arm around Annie’s knees.

“Good.”

They stayed in silence, watching the TV, but not really paying any attention to it. Hitch had closed her eyes, and Annie wondered if she was sleeping.

_She has such a pretty face._

Unable to resist herself Annie disentangled her hand from Hitch's hair and gently pressed her finger to her nose. There was no reaction at first, but after a moment Hitch started to giggle, though she kept her eyes closed.

“What’re you doing?” the brunette asked, wrinkling her nose up.

“Just seeing if you were awake,” Annie replied, withdrawing her finger.

“I am,” Hitch said, pausing a beat before her eyes snapped open and she looked up with a cheeky grin.

“Good, want you to have a proper sleep tonight.”

“You big softie.”

Annie smiled, stroking back Hitch’s fringe. “Our little secret.”

 

#

 

They stayed on the couch for hours, idly chatting but mostly quiet, Hitch keeping her head on Annie’s lap the whole time.

“Don’t forget you’ve got to take your Codral soon,” Annie said as Mythbusters came to an end.

“Do I haaaaave to?” Hitch whined.

“You’ll sleep better.”

Shuffling on to her back Hitch looked up hopefully. “How ‘bout you don’t move and I stay here? Sure I’ll sleep fine then.”

Annie smiled – a sad, longing smile. “Wish I could.”

“Yeah…” Hitch sighed staring up at the ceiling. There was an unusually melancholic look on her face, and she frowned. “Guess you’re right,” she said at length, letting out a very dramatic sigh. “Could you get me the tablets? They’re on the bench.”

“Sure, but you need to sit up.”

“Nope,” she giggled rolling over and grabbing on to Annie’s legs.

“If you can’t reach them from here I’m definitely not going to be able to.”

“Not my problem!” Hitch proclaimed, squeezing tighter.

“I think it is,” Annie laughed. “Entirely your problem, actually.”

“You should have brought them over when you brought over dinner.”

“Clearly,” she deadpanned.

“Wouldn’t have to get up or anything then,” Hitch grinned, incredibly pleased with herself.

Shaking her head Annie rolled her eyes. “You’d think so, but no. Look.” Stretching her arms out she leant over as best she could towards the coffee table. “Still couldn’t reach.”

“…yeah,” was all Hitch said.

Looking down Annie saw the reason for Hitch’s short response – her leaning over meant she was now pressing her breasts into Hitch’s face. Sitting up with a start Annie cleared her throat, her face burning and heart racing.

Hitch sat up wordlessly, pulling her knees up to her chin and pulling the blanket around her. Her face was hidden by blanket and hair, but Annie would have put money on her being just as embarrassed as she was.

Standing up, she walked over to the kitchen, getting the Codral packet from the counter, bringing it back over to the couch.

“Two?”

“Yes please,” Hitch answered, uncoiling herself from the swathe of blanket and reaching over to grab a Gatorade.

Annie couldn’t help but notice the way her thin t-shirt clung to her body, riding up to expose the pale skin around her waist. The temptation to reach out and put a hand on her lower back was a hard one to resist. Thankfully Hitch sat back down, so Annie just handed her the tablets which were quickly popped in her mouth and washed down quickly.

“Ugh,” Hitch grimaced, sticking out her tongue. “Hate taking tablets.”

“Poor baby…” Annie soothed, giving Hitch the most over the top look of sympathy she could manage.

“Oh fuck off,” Hitch laughed, gently shoving Annie’s shoulder.

Folding her arms Annie looked away, nose in the air. “I slave over a hot stove to bring you soup and this is how you repay me? Guess I’ll see myself out.”

“Noooooo,” Hitch whined flopping over to grab hold of Annie’s arm. “You can stay a bit more can’t you?”

She looked at Hitch, who had the sort of pleading look in her eyes usually reserved for children Hanji’s age.

“How can I say no to that face?” Annie chuckled, cupping the other woman’s cheek in her hand.

Poking out her tongue Hitch squeezed Annie’s arm tighter. “You can’t!”

Laughing softly Annie shook her head and planted a kiss on the top of Hitch’s head. The brunette sighed and put her head on Annie’s shoulder, a satisfied smile on her face.

 

#

 

“Hope I’m better by Sunday at least.”

“Got something on then?”

“Not really, have to do my Easter shopping. Was going to do it tonight after work but, well…”

“Yeah, fair enough,” Annie said. “Doing anything with your family for the holidays?”

“Heading up to Port on Saturday straight after work.”

“Will you be alright with the drive? You won’t be too tired?”

Hitch nodded, covering a yawn with the back of her hand. “Mmhm,” she said, nestling back against Annie. “Daz’s picking me up so he’ll drive up most of the way. But it’s sweet of you to worry.”

“Of course I do.”

Hitch started laughing softly, which quickly turned into a fit of sniffly giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Annie asked when Hitch finial calmed down, a bemused and confused look on her face.

“You,” Hitch sniggered. “At work you’re all “grump, grump, sweet, grump, shy, grump, grump” but here you’re all “sweet, shy, bossy, cheeky, sweet, sweet”.”

Annie grumbled, too embarrassed to respond.

“It’s a good thing, yeah?” Hitch said, jostling Annie with a smile. “I think it’s cute.”

“Oh…”

Hitch hummed softly and settled back down again. Smiling, Annie closed her eyes and listened to Hitch’s breathing. It was snuffling and throaty, but she still found it calming.

“It’s different with you too.”

“Mmm?”

“You’re… softer. Like a little kitten.”

“Kitten?”

“Like at work you’re a cat, all lazy and preening-”

“‘m not lazy…” Hitch was sounding _very_ sleepy, her words mumbled and slow. But she still kept herself wrapped around Annie’s arm.

Annie raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Really?”

“‘kay maybe a little,” she giggled.

“But here you’re a kitten, all cuddly and playful. Just begging to be taken care of.”

“Hm… like you taking care of me…”

Humming happily, Annie stayed quiet, nuzzling gently into the other woman’s hair. Though it was late and she really should be going Annie just didn’t want to move. Even if she wasn’t quite _with_ Hitch, it felt so good to be with her.

She was definitely head over heels for her, but it never seemed to be the right time, and she never had the courage, to say how she really felt.

Looking at her watch she sighed, it was definitely time to go.

“Hey Hitch…” Her voice trailed off and she let out a gasp – Hitch was well and truly asleep on her shoulder. Well, it was more _against_ her shoulder than on, the brunette squashed up against her in a very uncomfortable position. But with her mouth hanging open and her gentle snores, she looked so damn cute.

Annie thought for a moment. She could leave her here on the couch so not to disturb her, but that probably wouldn’t give her that good a rest. If Hitch’s bedroom was downstairs she could just carry her, but going up a narrow staircase holding someone half a foot taller than you was probably not the best idea.

Which left just one option. Though at least she didn’t have to wake her up fully, just enough to get her upright.

“Hitch, it’s time for bed,” Annie said, gently shaking the other woman. There was no response save a vaguely annoyed groan. “C’mon, sleepyhead.”

“Mmnn… jss lemmy slnnmm…” Hitch mumbled, her head lolling back and forth.

“Up you get,” Annie urged, putting an arm around Hitch’s waist and lifting her to her feet.

“Nhhrrr…” she protested, whining ineffectually, eyes barely creaking open. “Yer strnng… jus crr mh…”

Ignoring the protests, and carrying most of Hitch’s weight, Annie guided her towards the stairs.

“I thought about it, but you’re like a sack of wet noodles. End up flopping down the stairs and you’d never come back to work.”

Hitch sagged onto Annie as they started up the stairs, arms draped over the shorter woman’s shoulders. “Yud vizz- vizzz…ut n hsputl?”

“I would,” Annie said warmly. “I’d bring you lots of soup.”

That made her giggle, a snorting, erratic laugh. But it stopped her from grumbling.

“Thz mine,” Hitch slurred, pointing (well it was more of a vague gesture but Annie got the idea) at an ajar door.

Guiding the pair of them into the room Annie didn’t attempt to find the lights, not wanting to wake Hitch any more than was necessary. That proved to be a mistake as it meant she almost immediately fell as she tripped over a shoe, followed by getting entangled in some item of clothing. For her part Hitch was so practiced at navigating the mess she evidently could do it not only with her eyes close but practically in her sleep.

Despite the stumbling Annie managed to sit Hitch on the edge of the bed, which was thankfully (but not unsurprisingly) unmade. She gently guided Hitch’s head to the pillow and pulled the sheets and doona over her.

“There you go,” Annie cooed, stroking Hitch’s hair. “Back to sleep you go.”

Hitch smiled, her closed eyes fluttering. “Mmmmm…” she tried to say more, but it all Annie heard was a faint, sleepy murmur.

“Night night, Hitch,” Annie whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Sweet dreams.”

 

#

 

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark of the room Annie could see that the discarded clothes she tripped on weren’t by themselves. Strewn across the floor were piles of clothes, shoes and magazines. Looking back to where Hitch was sleeping Annie shook her head, smiling. Carefully picking her way through the mess, she tried not to focus too much on the bras and panties littering the floor despite her great interest.

Closing the door behind her she stepped across the hall. Daz was sitting at his computer, headphones on, and looking over his shoulder Annie could see he was… playing video games.

_So that was his “stuff to do”._

Knocking on the doorframe she laughed softly as he whipped his head around, then hurriedly disentangled himself from his headphones.

“I’m heading off now,” she said. “Just got her in bed.”

“I’m impressed,” Daz smiled. “I didn’t think she’d ever get up from the couch.”

“It took some effort.”

“Alright, I’ll let you out.”

As she followed him down the stairs he turned to her and smiled. “Hope you didn’t have too much trouble navigating her room.”

“Only stumbled once or twice,” she chuckled.

“She calls it her “floordrobe”,” he explained.

Annie sighed, unsurprised. “Of course she does.”

“Anyway, thanks for coming around, I’m sure it’s meant heaps to her.”

“No problem,” Annie said, stifling a yawn. “Excuse me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Drive safe.”

“Thanks,” she said, giving him a brief wave goodbye as she stepped outside.

It was cold out, but she barely noticed, and was smiling all the way home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect | Gud | Squizz | Gundagai | Piggyback

Annie sent Hitch a quick message when she got home before going straight to bed and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. When she woke up the next day she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. There was a hint of sadness to it though, the waking up alone. Even with Hitch being sick and the floordrobe situation it would’ve been wonderful to sleep beside her.

_She probably would’ve let me stay, too._

Putting those thoughts aside, and not wanting to be late again, Annie had a quick shower and headed out for work.

 

#

 

> Feeling any better today?

>> Yeah, but still pretty gross :(

> Sorry

>> It’s ok. Think your soup helped a lot :)

> My pleasure

>> Was so sweet of you. I had a good time last night

> Me too

>> Sorry I fell asleep on you D:

> Don’t worry about it. Was really cute

>> Not feeling too cute

> You are :)

>> Why’re you being so mean?

> Mean?

Annie frowned, not knowing what she could have done to upset her.

>> Making me blush so much

> Just telling the truth. If that makes you blush I can’t help it

>> How’re you so perfect?

It was Annie’s turn to blush, and she bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

> Not sure I’d say that

> But won’t stop you from

>> Lol you loser

> I’m perfect and a loser?

>> A perfect loser

> I can live with that

>> Good ;)

 

#

 

Bert and Reiner’s new place was easy to find, though she had to park further away than she would’ve liked. But such was life in the city, she supposed. Making her way along the street she pulled her jacket closer against the chill evening wind. She had planned to go all out on her appearance tonight, but without Hitch being there it didn’t seem worth it. Not to say she’d put no effort in, but definitely decided for a more comfortable casual look.

It was a nice street, tucked away off the main road. Being the inner city the neighbourhood was all Victorian terraces – beautiful buildings, but Annie wasn’t sure if she’d want to live in one. Being in a flat made her appreciate having space from her neighbours. And a garden would be nice.

_Maybe a place like Hitch’s._

Chuckling both to and at herself she shook her head. Probably time to try and think of something else.

Getting closer she could hear the sound of music and voices, easily picking out Ymir’s cackle as it echoed down the street. As she walked through the gate she could see Tori, Ymir and probably Bert’s back through the front window. Knocking on the pane she waved, grinning as Tori squealed happily, rushing to open the door.

“Annie!” she shouted, hugging the other blonde tight.

“Hey, Tori,” Annie laughed. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Oh, quiet you,” Tori pouted, pulling Annie inside.

It was nice inside, the house renovated to an open plan setup, the opposite of the pokey, _retro_ , feeling their last place had. Quickly looking around Annie saw Mina, Eren, Mikasa and Armin at the back of room. There were quite a few people she didn’t recognise, likely work colleagues, in their own little clusters, some of them talking to Reiner.

“Hi, Annie,” Bert said, awkwardly bending over to kiss her on the cheek. “Glad you could make it.”

“Not at all,” she smiled. “Happy to be here.”

“Though you, ah, just you tonight?”

Out of the corner of her eye Annie could see Tori watching her, eagerly awaiting her answer.

“Just me, yes,” she replied. Turning to Tori she pre-emptively answered her question. “She’s sick. Bad cold.”

“Oh noooo,” Tori pouted.

“It’s ok,” Annie assured her. “I’ll tell you some stuff later, but now Bert’s got to give me the grand tour.”

“Ok, fine. But I’m holding you to that.”

“I’ll get Mina in on it too,” Annie chuckled. “Save me having to repeat myself.”

“Ooh good idea,” she clapped.

“Let her go, babe,” Ymir grinned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Tori said something Annie didn’t catch which made Ymir laugh. Ignoring them she followed Bert up the narrow staircase.

“This is a really nice house,” Annie said. “Way better than the last place.”

“It really is,” he said with a far off note in his voice. “I’m so glad Reiner stopped stalling on the move.”

“Oh?” she asked as he showed her though the spare room to the back terrace. “He seemed keen to move last time we spoke.”

“Well he was,” Bert sighed, leaning on the railing. “But then he’d keep saying it was ok, that we’d save more money this way.”

“Of course he did,” Annie grinned, leaning back on the railing.

“He’s certainly consistent that way,” he smiled. “But I’ve been putting my foot down on these sort of things – if it comes up more than three times he either has to stop bringing it up or decide one way or another.”

“Good plan,” Annie smiled. “And the results have paid off,” she added, gesturing to the house.

“Yep,” he laughed. “Someone’s got to keep him in line.”

 

#

 

Coming down the stairs Annie was met by Reiner, standing with his arms crossed.

“What’ve you been doing with my boyfriend,” he growled, and a few of the other guests looked over concerned.

“Hi, Reiner,” Annie said, eying him flatly.

“Great to see you, Annie!” he boomed, throwing his arms out and advancing towards her.

“No, Reiner, wait-!”

But it was too late, he caught her in a bear hug and picked her up off the ground, swinging her back and forth. She let herself hang limp, legs swaying back and forth.

“So good to see you,” he laughed.

“Ish gud t shee oo tuh,” she managed, even though her face was well and truly squashed against his barrel of a chest.

With a hearty laugh he put her back down, slapping her hard on the shoulder.

“One day you’re going to do that and end up with a shirt covered in makeup,” Annie half-heartedly grumbled.

“Would be totally worth it,” he said, slapping her on the shoulder. “Come on, I’ll show you the rest of the house.”

She followed him as she led her through to the dining and kitchen area, separated from the front room by a single wall. It was quite spacious for a terrace, and there even looked to be a second toilet / laundry area by the back door.

“So this is the rest of the house,” he laughed.

Annie shook “You’ve been waiting to do that all night, haven’t you?”

“He’s been using that line on everyone,” Mikasa said dryly.

She was standing with Eren and Mina by dining table (Armin having peeled off to speak with Bert), canape in her hand.

“Hi guys,” Annie smiled, giving the women a hug and kiss on the cheek. Annie smiled at Eren, and gave Armin a no doubt awkward smile, which he returned in kind.

“So how’s things with you?” Eren asked.

“Pretty eventful, to tell the truth,” Annie sighed, thinking of all that had happened in the last few weeks. She gave them a brief account of Hanji’s (mis)adventures at school and some of her work stories – leaving out last night’s events and Ymir’s visit of course.

“So, yeah, good to have a night out.” She finished with a shrug, reaching past Eren to grab a chip and some dip.

“And..? You know..?” Mina said, giving her a meaningful look.

The others laughed as Annie’s ears went red.

“Has everyone just been waiting around to see if I brought someone along?” she huffed.

“Pretty much,” Reiner laughed.

“Well sorry to disappoint you, but it’s just me,” she said.

Reiner clapped his hands together, excitedly grinning. “Ha! That’s ten bucks you owe me, Jaeger!”

“Eren!”

“What.”

“You didn’t…”

“No! No I- What?!” Eren spluttered, putting his hands up as the women all fixed him with varying degrees of shock and disappointment.

“Too easy,” Reiner laughed, though it died in his throat when the glares were quickly turned on him. “Host duty calls,” he said, eyes wide, before scurrying off quickly.

“He hasn’t changed a bit,” Mikasa chuckled.

“His jokes still aren’t funny, you mean?” Eren grumbled.

“You’re just sore since he got you good,” Annie drawled.

“He got all of you too.”

“True,” Mina answered with a chirpy smile. “But it was funnier for us so we win.”

Eren grumbled, sticking out his jaw, which made him look ridiculous.

“Anyway,” Mina said. “We’ve got some gossiping to do with Tori.”

“I’ll get in on that,” Mikasa chuckled, winking at Annie.

“You coming too?” Annie asked Eren with a sigh.

“I think I’ll be a good guest and mingle,” he chuckled.

“Your loss,” Mina laughed, taking Annie by the arm and leading her away.

 

#

 

“So that’s what’s been going on.”

Annie had filled her friends in on everything that had been happening with Hitch – the flirting, the lunch with Hanji, and spending last night cuddling on her couch.

“Yeah…” Ymir said, leaning back and putting an arm around Tori. “If she doesn’t want to take you to the bone zone I’ll hand in my dyke card.”

Annie raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Bone zone?”

“Bone-” Ymir paused, putting a finger in the air. “Zooooooooone,” she finished, arcing the finger down to her crotch.

“Jesus, Ymir,” Tori chuckled, hugging her girlfriend tight. “But it does sound like she’s very interested in you.”

“And that’s nothing on how bad you’ve got it,” Ymir grinned. “Only time I’ve seen you smile like that is with Hanji.”

“I know,” Annie sighed. “But maybe I’m just reading too much into it. Like I’m just telling you how I want it to have gone.”

“I don’t think so,” Mikasa said. “Even _I’d_ think she was flirting with me,” she added with a chuckle.

“That obvious is it?” Annie laughed.

“‘fraid so.”

Winking at her Mikasa gave her and easy smile. Annie smiled back, glad not only that their feud was over but that they were now friends.

“Oh by the way,” Mikasa said. “I read the books you leant me.”

“So you liked them?”

She looked down bashfully, playing with her scarf. “I bought all his books.”

“All of them?” Annie asked incredulously. “That’s like… thirty?”

“She’s been reading them every time I’m there,” Mina grinned.

“Who’s this?” Tori asked, sipping her drink.

“Terry Pratchett.”

“Oh nice,” Tori said. “I’ve read a couple of Ymir’s.”

“Didn’t figure you for a nerd, Annie,” Ymir smirked.

Annie looked at her flatly. “Am I the only one who heard Tori say she’d read yours?”

“Nope,” Mina giggled.

Leaning forward Tori put a hand gently on Ymir’s knee. “But Ymir being a nerd isn’t a surprise.”

“Hey!” Ymir folded her arms and pouted, which only made the others laugh even more.

 

#

 

Mina and Mikasa departed to get some wine, Annie declining on account of driving. She wondered how Tori was holding up, but it wasn’t really the time or place to ask. After they moved off Tori leaned in conspiratorially.

“Miki seems really different lately, doesn’t she?”

“Maybe? How do you mean?”

Annie knew they were acting differently to each other, but had no real frame of reference for the others.

“Like she’s more… talking..?” Tori shrugged, at a loss for a better explanation. “Just…” she waved her hand in a circle as if trying to jog Annie’s memory.

“Just..?”

“Like talking to you and Mina, not sticking to Eren – that sort of thing.”

“Maybe she got laid?” Ymir said with a dry chuckle.

“Classy,” Annie mumbled, hoping they wouldn’t notice the blush in her cheeks.

“Gotta admit it’s a possibility,” Ymir said, unconcerned by either Annie’s criticism or Tori’s unimpressed glare.

“But you see it too, right?” Tori asked, a slightly desperate edge to her voice.

“Yeah, babe,” Ymir soothed. “And I stand by my theory.”

“Of course you do,” Tori sighed, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck.

“Guess it’s probably just her family stuff,” Ymir said, stroking Tori’s arm.

Looking up from Ymir’s chest Tori fixed Annie with her big blue eyes. “You’ve met them, haven’t you Annie? What’re they like?”

“Well the kids are Hanji’s age. She sits next to Levi and Isabel’s in another class. Isabel’s a lot like Hanji – very… _enthusiastic_ about life,” Annie chuckled. “Levi’s more like Mikasa. Quieter, neat, thinks before he acts. But he really likes poop jokes so go figure,” she shrugged.

“Ohhhh! That’s so precious,” Tori squealed.

Ymir appraised her girlfriend dubiously. “The poop jokes?”

“She likes you so really not a surprise,” Annie nodded at the brunette pointedly.

“True that!” Ymir threw her head back and guffawed. With her head still back she turned it suddenly, looking back out the window. “About time!”

Jumping up from the couch she took a few long strides to the front door, throwing it open.

“Baldie!” she cried excitedly.

“Fugly!” came the return, Annie now sure who it was.

Ymir hugged Connie tight, pulling him into the house, before greeting his companion. She was no doubt the much mentioned Sasha, and despite her big smile she still looked a little nervous. Hardly surprising since she probably knew exactly one person here.

She was tall and pretty, and Annie was glad to see she was now no longer the only curvy girl in their group of friends. Mina (like Hitch) was just plain thin, while Mikasa and Ymir were tall and shredded, and Tori was pretty much petite and perfect. Not that she really minded having all her friends being ridiculously attractive, but having someone around without a flat stomach was a small comfort too.

“So this is Connie and Sasha,” Ymir said excitedly. “This is-”

“Wait-wait-wait!” Connie interrupted. “Make Sash guess.”

“Yeah good one,” Ymir laughed.

“Right,” Sasha said, looking the two blondes over, brows furrowed in thought. “You’re Tori, and you’re Annie,” she said, pointing correctly to each woman. Her voice was the thickest dose of strine Annie had heard since Gillard was PM.

“Aww…” Ymir frowned.

“It’s your own fault, Ymir,” she grinned. “You was goin’ on how Tori’s got the most beautiful long hair so I thought to myself since Annie’s got shorter hair had to be her.”

“Yes I am,” Annie smiled, putting out a hand.

“Great to meetcha,” Sasha answered, going straight in for a giant hug.

For the second time tonight Annie had her face squashed into someone’s chest. But this time it was much more enjoyable. When Sasha let her go Annie blinked and took a step back, slightly dazed. But not dazed enough to miss Ymir winking at her. Annie just flipped her off with a smirk while Tori was similarly squeezed.

“So how come so late?” Ymir asked Connie.

“Sasha got us lost,” he said, rubbing his scalp.

“Oi!” the brunette in question yelped, whipping her head around so fast her ponytail hit her in the side of the face. “I did not you bloody liar! I told ya to use the GPS but ya wouldn’t listen.”

“And when I didn’t it was up to you to navigate. So I’m right and it’s totally your fault,” he said with the cheesiest smile Annie had ever seen.

“You’re a nong is what you are,” Sasha laughed.

“You two remind me of some people I know,” Annie said, pointedly looking between Tori and Ymir.

“I’m the Tori,” Connie said, hand over his heart.

“What? No! I’m the Tori,” Sasha whined.

“Wow, thank you,” Ymir huffed.

“Aww, babe,” Tori giggled, hugging her girlfriend tight. “You’re still my favourite.”

Ymir settled down, looking very smug. “Guess they just want to be the Tori so they can get some of this action.”

“I’m sure that’s it,” Annie said under her breath, though from his snorting laugh Connie heard her well enough. “So you’ve met Ymir before?” she asked Sasha quickly.

“Yeah, on Tuesday,” she replied happily. “I wanted to come into the city and have a squizz during the day. So Connie gets a hold of Ymir and she was finishing early at work so she gave me the tour.”

“Just you?” Annie asked Ymir.

“I had a doctor thing on,” Tori said with a slightly melancholy smile.

“And _that’s_ why I didn’t wanna to rock up late,” Sasha whined (not as adorable as Hitch’s whining but still cute) at Connie. “Wanna get to know you guys.”

“Plenty of time still,” Tori assured her, turning on her brightest smile.

“Oh… yeah… okay…” To say Sasha was instantly spellbound would be an understatement. “Ymir was right, you’re an angel…” she murmured as Tori took her and Connie to meet the others.

“So what do you think?” Ymir asked, leaning in close as they followed after.

“She’s nice,” Annie replied. “Like her so far.”

“No I mean look at her outfit – flannel shirt, jeans, Blundstones,” Ymir whispered. “Country girl or lesbian?”

Annie just laughed.

 

#

 

Sasha was introduced to the others, and while they talked Annie helped herself to some food and drink. From the conversation she heard Sasha was impressed by Reiner’s size (describing him as “a brick shit house”), Bert’s cooking (she was a major foodie), and was captivated by Mikasa more than she had been by Tori (maybe Ymir’s gaydar was actually right). While she was eating Armin detached from the group and walked over to her.

“Hi,” he said, smiling nervously.

“Hey,” she replied, smiling back.

“Having a good night?”

“Yeah, it’s good to see everyone,” she said. “Been a while since everyone’s been here together.”

“Shame Jean couldn’t come though,” Armin frowned.

“Yeah,” Annie said, slightly embarrassed she’d forgotten about him. Only slightly, as she’d always found him just too grating. “How’s he going?”

“He’s been good, getting some art work, managed to get himself a boyfriend a while back.”

“Good for him,” Annie smiled. She’d not thought he’d ever be the same since Marco split given how much of a bloody mess that’d been. “I work with his cousin, you know?”

“Oh um…” he scratched at his cheek, struggling to remember. “All I can think of is Will Smith…”

“Hitch,” Annie laughed.

“It’s one of his movies,” Armin smiled.

“Well you’re not wrong…”

“So was that her when I came before?”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling her cheeks heating up.

“Hanji was saying she went out for lunch with you two,” he said. “Sounded like she had lots of fun.”

“I think she really did,” Annie said, smiling at the memory. “No problems this week with school or anything?”

“No, and her bruise is mostly gone now too.”

“Oh good.”

“Though that hasn’t stopped mum fussing over her.”

“I’m sure Hanji didn’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

They shared a chuckle, smiling warmly at each other, before re-joining their friends.

 

#

 

“So Sasha,” Tori said. “I know you’re from the country, but where abouts exactly?”

Sasha looked up from the bowl of M&Ms she was rifling through, apparently searching for all the red ones (which she had been giving to Mikasa). They’d spent much of the evening together, and Annie was fairly sure she’d seen Mikasa feeding Sasha a slice of cake earlier.

Mina was sitting beside them on the couch while Ymir, with Tori on her lap, was squeezed in beside her. Bert and his friend Marcel had taken up positions on the floor, and Annie was leant up against the wall.

“Tumut,” Sasha answered. “Well outside it really, on a farm you know?”

“Ahhhh,” Tori said, bouncing up and down in frustration. “I know the name but I can’t place it.”

“You’ve heard of it?” Sasha said, surprised.

“My, ah, my family’s got a property near Narrandera.”

“Then you’re pretty close. Like if you’re goin’ out there now through Golburn then Gundagai you’d hang a right to go to Wagga Wagga but instead you go left.” Sasha’s explanation came with lots of hand waving to illustrate the turns required, but Annie was still none the wiser. “Not the back of beyond but deffo out of the way,” she added with a laugh.

“She’s still speaking English, yes?” Marcel asked. From what Annie understood he’d only recently come to Australia from Belgium so Sasha’s accent was proving a bit of a struggle for him.

“She lost me at Golburn,” Mina laughed.

“Wait, you said Gundagai, right?” Ymir asked, a worryingly hopeful look on her face.

“Yeah?” Sasha answered.

The freckled woman grinned like she’d won the lottery. “So you drive on the road to Gundagai to get there?”

There was a collective groan from all except Marcel.

“I think I’m missing something,” he said, looking at everyone’s pained expressions with amusement.

“It’s a song,” Mikasa explained.

“I see…”

It didn’t seem to Annie that he was seeing.

“It’s a camp song,” Mina added. “You learn it in kindy so we all know it.”

“So how does it go then?” Marcel asked with a smile.

Scratching at her head Ymir screwed up her face. “Shit, how does it go?”

“Isn’t it like “there’s a shack at the back of an old winding track” or something?” Tori wondered.

“Sounds about right,” Mina laughed. “But it’s been a long time since I last sang it.”

“And isn’t there a bit about an old Ford too?” Bert offered.

“Oh yeah!”

“Dammit now I want to know how it goes.”

“Are you googling it?”

“It’ll piss me off if I don’t.”

“Nerrrrrrrd.”

“I think I made a mistake asking.”

“Yeah, nah, it’s all good, mate.”

“Have to say I want to know now.”

After much fussing with phones, and trying to find the right lyrics (with more than a little cursing about kids today not singing the song right), the words they could all agree on were indeed found. The group was huddled together on the floor, sitting, kneeling and leaning over shoulders to look at Ymir’s phone. In fact they’d gathered a few more people in their quests, curious about the disturbance.

“So that’s them,” Ymir said.

“Are we going to sing it now or what?” Connie asked.

“Oh no,” Tori shot back. “I’m not singing.”

“But you have such a lovely voice,” Reiner grinned, even when the blonde shot him a death glare.

“There’s an old fashioned Ford made of rubber, tin and board…”

Annie stopped, her face flashing to red as everyone looked at her – some in disbelief, others in amusement.

“What?”

“Figured Bert’d start before you,” Ymir grinned.

“Well someone had to,” she mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Mina smiled. “Ok everyone this time!”

_There’s an old fashioned Ford made of rubber, tin and board_

The star was slow, everyone struggling at first to find a mutual rhythm.

_Along the road to Gundagai,_

But they soon got each other’s tempo, happily belting out the words with gusto. Even Tori was singing along at full volume, arms around Ymir and Reiner’s shoulders.

_The spark plugs are missing, the radiator’s hissing,_

_The oil tank’s running dry_

_There’s water in the petrol, and sand in the gears,_

_And it hasn’t seen a garage for more than forty years,_

_But O lord hear the roar, when we’re doing forty four,_

_Along the road to Gundagai!_

“Louder now!” Reiner boomed, a huge grin on his face.

_There’s a track winding back to an old fashioned shack,_

_Along the road to Gundagai,_

_Where the blue gums are growing, the Murrumbidgee’s flowing,_

_Beneath that sunny sky,_

_Where my Daddy and Mother are waiting for me,_

_Where the pals of my childhood once more I will see,_

_Then no more will I roam, when I’m heading straight for home,_

_On the road to Gundagai!_

 

#

 

Though most people dispersed after the sing-along, getting a good laugh out of it and nothing more, Mina was still on the floor, slumped over onto Annie and giggling uncontrollably.

“Sorry, Eren, you’re girlfriend’s broken,” Annie said flatly.

“It happens,” he sighed with a shrug.

“I’m not-” Mina started, clearing her throat when a grin threatened to split her face. “I’m not-” Despite her attempts at control it wasn’t enough, and she buried her face in her arms, body shaking.

Five minutes later Mina seemed to have regained control of herself, though her face was red and her eyes watery. Sitting up she let out a last couple of giggles before coughing loudly and folding her arms.

“Ok, all done now.”

“You sure?” Annie asked with an amused smirk.

“Mmmhm,” Mina nodded, quite obviously putting in a lot of effort to hold her mouth closed.

“Hey, Mina,” Eren said.

She looked up at him, humming a note but saying nothing else.

“Gundagai.”

And with that Mina threw her hands to her face and rolled onto her side, laughing uproariously.

 

#

 

“Come on, Annie.”

“No.”

“But I need the full set.”

“No.”

Reiner stepped towards Annie, his free arm reaching out. Under his other arm he was carrying Tori, holding her about the waist like a rolled up carpet. Not a situation Annie wanted to be in.

“Come any closer and I’ll dead-leg you,” she warned.

“You wouldn’t-”

He stopped short when she raised her fist, first joint of her middle finger pointing out slightly for maximum pain.

“Get Connie,” Tori laughed, patting Reiner’s stomach. “He’s little too.”

“Great idea!” he said, swinging the pair of them around and heading off to find their friend.

 

#

 

After being put down by Reiner, Tori joined Annie and Mikasa in the kitchen.

“How’s it feel being back on terra firma?” Mikasa chuckled.

“Well my waist isn’t so sore now, but not sure about having to walk everywhere myself.”

“Ride everywhere on Ymir’s shoulders?” Annie offered.

“Have to watch out for doorways that way.”

“Piggyback ride?”

Tori put a finger to her lips, thinking dramatically. “Hmmm… keep an eye out at the end of the night.”

Annie and Mikasa laughed, though not in disbelief.

“It’s so good having everyone here,” Tori said, smiling gently. “Been a while.”

“Except Jean,” Annie added.

“Would’ve been good to see him,” Mikasa said, stopping a moment before adding, “but don’t miss listening to him and Eren arguing.”

“So I was thinking…” Tori started.

“Mmm?”

“We should have a night out, just us girls.”

“Sounds good,” Annie nodded. “What were you thinking?”

“Just dinner or something like that,” she shrugged.

“I’m pretty free except Easter and things, if you were thinking soon,” Mikasa said.

“Yeah I was, um…” Tori looked down, twisting her hands around each other. “Ymir’s got some late shifts so thought would be good to get out of the house, you know?”

Mikasa smiled warmly, putting a hand on Tori’s shoulder. “Sure.”

“I’m free every day except Thursday,” Annie said, unsure if she should make a specifically supportive comment. But she tried to say it as kindly as she could.

“How’s Wednesday?” Tori asked, perking back up again.

“Works for me,” Mikasa nodded.

“Think I should be fine,” Annie chuckled.

“What’s funny?” Mikasa asked, cocking her head quizzically.

“Last few weeks have had eventful Wednesdays is all,” Annie replied with a shrug. “Guess you had to be there.”

“Guess so,” Tori snickered.

“We should ask Mina,” Mikasa said suddenly.

“Oh?” Tori appeared as surprised as Annie that Mikasa was the one to suggest it. “That’s a great idea,” she added, clapping her hands together and grinning.

“I’ll, um, go ask her now.” Mikasa downed the last of her drink and walked off.

Pulling Annie in Tori could barely contain her glee. “I’m sooo excited!” she squealed.

Annie raised an eyebrow. “About going to dinner?”

“About Miki,” Tori huffed. “Her being the one to invite Mina.”

“Was this all part of your master plan?”

Tori just giggled, tapping a finger to the side of her nose.

 

#

 

“G’night!”

Annie waved her final goodbyes, watching Ymir waddle down the footpath, piggybacking a giggling Tori. Mina and Eren had already left, and Mikasa was leaning against her car talking to Sasha.  Turning and walking down the street, Annie felt a melancholy loneliness settle on her heart. Wrapping her arms around herself she walked with her head down, trying to get to her car before the tears welling at the back of her eyes started spilling over.

She practically ran the last few meters to her car, jumping in the driver’s seat. The loud bang the door made as she pulled it shut barely registered, instead she focused on her own ragged breathing. Gripping the steering wheel tight she slowly bent forward until her forehead was resting on the wheel. Hot, fat tears were spilling down her face, running over her cheeks and dripping from the tip of her nose.

_Why..? Dammit why?_

She’d been having a nice night, relaxing with her friends like a normal person for once… but she couldn’t enjoy it. She was a fraud. She was jealous of her friends, how it came so naturally to them.  It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to be this way, but when everyone said she seemed so happy how could she let them down? She just didn’t have the courage to tell them the truth of how scared she was, that she had no faith in herself. That she was scared she’d lose them if they knew.

Sitting back Annie closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Tried to tell herself she was just tired and emotional, that she was overreacting.

It didn’t work.

Fumbling at her bag Annie dug out some tissues, blowing her nose and wiping her face.

“Stupid fuck,” she muttered, dabbing at her eyes.

Slumping down with a groan she stuffed the used tissues back into her handbag before strapping in and heading home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song everyone sings is called The Road to Gundagai - or rather one of its variants. Dating back to the 20's, it was popularised as the theme song of the Dad and Dave radio show. As with such bush folk songs it had quite malleable lyrics, and the two main parts (track winding back / old fashioned Ford) are often sung in different orders.  
> It's a song prettymuch every Aussie kid learns at some point around pre-school and kindy, so is quite ingrained in the national consciousness.
> 
> Here is the [best representation I could find of how it is sung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L946qeXNI8I).
> 
> Here's the [actual modern day road to Gundagai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biAUueSFLnY).
> 
> And here is [some of the surrounding scenery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_SGHQ2xpr8).
> 
> I decided to tone down Sasha's strine, from [full on bogan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45JP45Z4lyQ) to something [more moderate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDb_WsAt_Z0).


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacuum | Horse | Ennui | Battery

Annie raised her head from the pillow, squinting at her phone. Through tired eyes she could see a name on the screen, not an unknown number, so answered it.

“Hello?” she croaked, flopping back onto the bed.

“Annie?” asked the voice on the other end. She didn’t recognise it, so it wasn’t Armin at least.

“Yeah?”

“It’s Marlow.”

_Oh piss off._

“I know it’s your day off but can you come in today?”

“You called me up at-” opening her eyes she squinted at her clock and grimaced “-quarter to nine on the one day off a month I get to sleep in after working five days already and expect me to come in?”

There was a noticeable pause before he answered, his voice softer. “Sorry, I’ll let you go.”

She merely grunted before hanging up. She knew he wouldn’t be calling her if it wasn’t an emergency, but she was still annoyed.

Lying in bed she kept her eyes closed, but sleep didn’t return to her. Groaning, she opened her eyes and sat up.

_Nine thirty._

Since she wasn’t getting back to sleep she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. Coming out she went to the kitchen, fixing herself some breakfast. Rather than sitting down she ate it looking out the kitchen window over the sink.

It was probably going to be a quiet day. Laundry, vacuum the carpet, go to Woollies to get some food for next week. Maybe work out.

_Exciting._

 

#

 

After breakfast Annie stripped down Hanji’s bed, putting the sheets in the washing machine along with the bath towels. Setting it to run (which would take about an hour), she retrieved the vacuum from the laundry closet and got to work. Saturdays were normally housework and laundry day, but the once a month Saturday without Hanji was a far deeper clean.

Running the vacuum past the couch she heard the rattling scratch of the many, many crumbs around it. Hanji’s room was the second major offender, though this time it was likely more dirt, broken pencil leads, and things Annie probably didn’t want to know about.

Vacuuming done she went to the kitchen and rummaged under the sink, pulling out gloves and the Spray ‘n’ Wipe. Humming along to a familiar jingle as she cleaned her kitchen and the tables, she found herself trying to remember the lyrics.

She sighed, putting her cleaning gear aside and pulled out the laptop, spending far too long on YouTube looking up old ads. The clunk of the washing machine stopped her efforts, and she closed the screen.

Putting the wet sheets and towels in the dryer she set that running before throwing her laundry from the week in the wash. That done she walked out the living room and put her hands on her hips, looking around with a bored expression.

_So what now?_

 

#

 

It was eleven o’clock by the time the laundry was done and the apartment was cleaned. Looking out the window she saw the clouds and frowned. It wasn’t too bad, probably wouldn’t rain. Heading back to her room she got changed out of her pyjamas into a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and singlet. To protect against the cold she pulled on an old, grey hoodie.

Grabbing her water bottle she filled it up, pulled on her sneakers and took her keys and credit card from her purse, stuffing them in her hoodie’s pockets.

Taking the lift down to the ground floor Annie walked through the foyer and out onto the street. Cold autumn air filled her lungs as she walked briskly towards the nearby park. It was good, having it so close by, meaning that even living in an apartment Hanji could get out and play. It was also good that aside from the large oval, slides and swings there was a setup of exercise equipment.

Built from wooden beams with horizontal bars of differing heights and some platforms for sit-ups it wasn’t much, but it allowed Annie to do a more varied workout than at home while Hanji could play within her sight.

There were some children playing in the park, a few running around on the exercise equipment as well. On the oval a couple of junior soccer games were going on, the shouts and cheers echoing off the surrounding buildings.

_Wonder if Hanji would like to join a sport?_

Not that Annie particularly relished getting up at an ungodly hour to take her wherever they had to go, but she _was_ a very active child.

Putting the thought out of her mind she started stretching out her limbs. Unlike a lot of people she never listened to music when she exercised. Instead she devoted all her focus on her body, keeping herself under total control. Probably a legacy of her father’s training, but she’d been doing it that way for almost all her life so it wasn’t going to stop now.

Sighing to herself she pulled off her hoodie and draped it over one of the horizontal bars and, jumping up to grab on to it, got to work.

 

#

 

After her workout was complete Annie collected her things and pulled her hoodie back on, patting the pockets to make sure she’d not lost anything. She’d been vaguely aware some of the children had been watching her, but now she was finished she saw a number of little faces carefully following her movements. Giving them a smile she turned away and took a greedy swig from her water bottle then squirted some water on her face. Wiping it off with her sleeve she shook her head and started walking towards the shops at a brisk pace.

It was a half hour walk to get there, and by the time she was walking through the carpark the sheen of sweat on her limbs had dried off. Picking up a basket she made her way through the store, pondering the rather poor selection of vegetables and browsing the meat for some inspiration.

_Mince is cheap, could make nachos._

Picking up the packet she smiled, thinking of her lunch date with Hitch. Or whatever it was. With a resigned sigh she dropped the meat in her basket and continued her shopping.

 

#

 

Tapping her card against the pad Annie put it back in her hoodie and stood waiting while the machine processed the sale. Hanji loved the self-serve checkouts, always offering to help scan and bag their items. It wasn’t quite the same without her.

With everything done she picked up her bags she headed to the exit.

“Have a nice day!”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Annie mumbled, caught off guard by the attendant’s cheerful demeanour, quickly making her way out of the store.

The sky had grown darker since she’d arrived, and the wind had picked up, whipping through the trees. Hopefully it wouldn’t rain before she got home.

 

#

 

In the end she just beat the storm, the skies breaking while she put the groceries away. She stood by the sliding door to the balcony and watched the rain as it swept over buildings and battered against the glass.

_Wonder if those kids at the park are alright?_

She pictured them running around as the storm hit, some excited at the rain, others fleeing towards parents with umbrellas or into hastily opened cars.

Or maybe they’d already gone home.

Watching for a moment more she frowned, turning away to start her shower.

 

#

 

It always felt a little ironic, showering while it was raining. Perhaps even a little wasteful. Not that she was going to put on a swimsuit and stand on the balcony – she preferred not to freeze.

Annie slicked her hair back and raised her head to let the water pour over her. It was a strangely soothing feeling, like a massage for her face. Probably not the best for her skin but so be it. Opening her mouth she let it fill with water before spitting it out in a thin stream. Filling her mouth again she decided that this time she’d gargle out some tunes. Not that she was particularly musically inclined – never had any after school activities that weren’t sports related – but it was fun.

Spitting the water out she laughed to herself, pumping some shampoo into her hand.

_Running low. Should’ve bought some while I was out._

Hanji loved having long hair, but taking care of it? Not so much. Annie shuddered to think how much shampoo and conditioner she’d use in her lifetime.

_What was the name of that girl from school..? The one with the super long hair? Didn’t she buy horse shampoo in bulk?_

Laughing Annie shook her head and started to wash her hair.

 

#

 

Lying on the couch Annie stared up at the ceiling. She was thinking about the ennui she’d been feeling all day – that disinterest in everything that was happening had been getting worse lately. Or at least she was more aware of it.

Thinking back she was sure there were times she didn’t mind, even relished these days to herself. It was true she valued being able to relax and have some quiet time, but every time she thought of picking up a book, or watching TV, or even cooking something for herself she was just… _bored_.

No, boredom wasn’t quite the right word – dissatisfied would be a better fit. Like even the things she wanted to do weren’t enough anymore.

 _Maybe I need a new hobby_ , she thought, stretching out with a grumble before drooping back down with a huffing sigh.

But even that thought was no good.

Turning her thoughts back to last night Annie remembered what had made her so upset. Everyone else was had someone, and she was going back to an empty home. Even Armin had his parents. Sure, she had Hanji but it wasn’t like she could lean on her for emotional support.

_Parents should be the ones supporting their kids._

She laughed bitterly at the thought, her sneer turning to a sad frown.

_Yeah, that’s it._

She wanted to have someone there with her. Not for the big romantic moments, instead she craved companionship in her life. Someone she could go to the shops with, sit down on the couch with and talk about their days – or just be comfortable in silence.

_Someone like Hitch._

Tears started welling in her eyes as she realised just why it had been bothering her so much more lately. She knew Hitch was someone she wanted in her life, not just as a friend, as much more than that. Closing her eyes hot, fat tears rolled over her cheeks.

_Don’t want her in my life… I want it to be our life._

 

#

 

The beep of her phone woke her from her nap. Because apparently she’d fallen asleep on the couch. Looking at the time it was thankfully only a little over an hour, so she’d not lost too much of the day. Not that she felt any more like doing anything. She’d received a text message from an unknown number, her first thought was of Marlow asking if she could work tomorrow, but thankfully she could discount it as she had his number saved. Standing up and shuffling to the kitchen she opened it.

>> Hey Annie! :D It’s Connie here (Ymir gave me your #)! Just confirmed my bands playing a gig @ the Morrison (on George towards the quay) on 11 April @ 7ish! Would love if u could come! :D Ymir Tori Reiner and Burt are all coming gonna invite some others from work! If u wanna do me a solid pass the invite on to Hitch!!!

“That’s a lot of exclamation points,” Annie murmured, typing out a reply.

> Hi Connie :) That’s great, will definitely be there. And I’ll pass the invite on :)

Of course it was pending finding a babysitter, but she had two weeks and…

_Shit._

She’d not done anything about a sitter for Wednesday night. If Mina was with her she could tap Eren’s services again. But even though he insisted (at great length) it was no problem she didn’t want to rely on him too much. And she’d need someone for the night of Connie’s gig. Though Sasha would probably be there which, given recent developments, meant there was a good chance Mikasa would be there too – which also meant Mina and Eren would be there.

Which would of course be great from a fun with friends perspective, but not so much from a babysitting one. Of course she could always bite the bullet and ask the Arlerts. Annie was alright with asking them to pick up Hanji from school if she knew she was working (and they were doing it this Thursday in fact), but asking them to while she went out drinking was a different matter. It just felt selfish.

Of course as Armin had been insisting lately they didn’t hate her, so maybe it could work.

_Try asking them tomorrow…_

Annie didn’t feel much like she’d convinced herself, and still hadn’t solved Wed-

She stopped mid thought, realising the obvious solution that would take care of two problems at once.

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie!”

“Hey. You’re sounding better.”

“Yeah, feeling a lot better today. Still not the best though.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Good timing too,” Hitch sniffed. “Just got home.”

“Oh? Where’d you go?”

“Shopping!” Hitch giggled a moment before breaking down into a coughing fit.

“You sure you’re ok?” Annie asked, hoping how much she cared was coming across.

“Yeah, yeah” Hitch managed between coughs.

“Ok, good,” Annie chuckled. “So where did you go?”

“Went in to work, yeah?”

“How’d that go?”

“Well I got what I needed,” she replied cryptically. “And Marlow looked pretty busy too so that was a nice bonus,” she added with a laugh.

Annie couldn’t help but laugh too. “I’m glad to hear it. He called me this morning, you know?”

“What? Why?”

“Wanted me to work, sounded pretty desperate.”

“Oooh, did he get scary first thing in the morning Annie?” The sly grin was practically dripping off of her voice.

“How do you know I’m not a morning person?” Annie huffed. Not that Hitch was wrong or anything…

“An educated guess,” was the innocent reply.

“Yeah, yeah…” Annie grumbled, much to Hitch’s amusement.

“So what’re you up to?” Hitch asked, stifling her giggles.

“Just made myself some tea, talking to you.”

“Nice plan,” Hitch sniggered. “Think I might have one too now you’ve said it.”

“Copycat.”

“Great minds think alike.”

“So why’re you thinking it?”

Hitch scoffed, laughing incredulously.

“Forgive me?”  Annie asked in squeaky baby-talk.

“Oh my god!” Hitch squealed.

“I have no idea what’s so funny,” she deadpanned.

“You are _such_ a loser.”

“Hope that’s not a problem?”

“Not at all.”

 

#

 

They talked for a while longer, a comfortable banter about their day. Hitch seemed quite interested in Annie’s exercise routine, and she was happy to oblige her. At her describing how sweaty she got Annie was certain Hitch stifled a groan. But she could have just been imagining it.

“So Connie messaged me earlier…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, his band’s playing the weekend after Easter, invited us along.”

“That’s great! I’ll be there with bells on… unless I get sick again…”

“You’ll be fine, or I’ll drag you out of the house myself.”

“Hmm… sounds good to me.”

Annie felt her cheeks flush, certain of a cheeky note in the other woman’s voice.

“And there was something else I wanted to ask…” she said quickly, changing the subject.

“Mmm?”

“Well some of my friends from school were going to have a girls night out on Wednesday,” she started, though cursed herself when she realised it might sound like she was about to ask the other woman out. “So I was wondering if I could cash in that voucher you gave me?”

“Yeah of course,” Hitch laughed.

“I mean I know it’s the middle of the week and we’ll be real busy at work so if you don’t want to it’s ok.”

“Hey, Annie,” Hitch said, her voice calm and reassuring. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Hitch.”

“Hanging out with the Munchkin’ll be fun.”

“She’ll be so excited I’m sure.”

“And I’ll get to be the one in your house,” Hitch laughed, a suggestive, knowing chuckle.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Annie mumbled, her face hot.

“So what- shit, hang on…” There was a brief rustling sound and more muttered swearing before Hitch returned. “So my battery’s almost dead,” she sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Annie said, though she didn’t try to hide her disappointment.

“I’ll see you Monday though.”

“Looking forward to it.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big | Baron | Tickles

 

Annie made sure to arrive at the Arlerts twenty minutes earlier than usual. She had to talk to Armin about next weekend, and if she was going to ask the Arlerts to babysit she didn’t want to rush it. Knocking on the door she waited anxiously, and when it opened she was greeted by Armin.

“Oh, hi,” he said. “You’re early.”

“Yeah,” she replied, stepping inside. “There was actually something I wanted to ask your parents.”

“Oh? Ah, oh, yeah, no problem.”

“Smooth recovery,” she drawled, and he chuckled awkwardly. “Well it’s because of you, what you said to me,” she continued. “I was, well, wondering if they could look after Hanji while I went out.”

“I’m sure if they’re around they will. And they…” he trailed off as his mother came into the room.

“Annie, hello!” she smiled. “Hanji’s just out in the garden with Greg. But while you’re here there was something I wanted to ask you.”

“O-ok?” Annie said, eyes flicking to Armin, who looked a little worried.

“I was talking to Carla yesterday, about how the kids were going to be moving out soon,” she said, fixing Annie with her excited gaze. “So we were thinking of having a joint Easter, even seeing if Kuchel and her kids wanted to come.”

Annie didn’t say anything. She thought she knew where Mrs Arlert was going, but didn’t want to guess.

“So we’d love if you could come too,” she finished with a smile, but before Annie could respond she quickly added that “Mina will be there too, and Mikasa. I even think her friend Sasha might come along too.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Annie said, trying to smile through her uncertainty. “Though it’s a… difficult time for food. For Hanji and me.”

“Yes, don’t worry,” she smiled. “Armin’s been telling me all about it.”

Giving Armin a thankful smile she shifted nervously, uncomfortable with what she was going to do next.

“There was something I wanted to ask you too…”

“Of course.”

“Would you be able to look after Hanji the Saturday after Easter?”

“Absolutely!”

Her cheerfulness was getting overbearing, and Annie wondered if she’d been psyching herself up too. Though Armin thankfully seemed to be picking up on her discomfort.

“Oh, mum, do you have those photos?” he asked innocently.

“Right, yes, I’ll go get them now.”

Mrs Arlert dashed off, leaving Annie and Armin standing awkwardly in her wake.

“Sorry about that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s been all excited about this idea since yesterday.”

“I can imagine,” Annie said, still somewhat dazed.

“I think she’d just trying to be all positive to make you comfortable… managed to talk her out of inviting your dad and Saba,” he said with an amused smile. “I mean you can if you want but…”

“Yeah, nah, I think I’ll pass on that,” she chuckled.

“I thought you might,” he smiled. “Haven’t told Hanji yet, either.”

“I’m sure she’ll be excited.”

As if on cue there was the thunder of feet and Hanji came barrelling into the room, throwing herself at her mother.

“Mama!” the little girl cried, hugging her tight.

“Hello, Little One,” Annie said, returning the hug.

“My bruise is all gone,” Hanji said, brushing aside her bangs so Annie could see. “Still got a scab on my arm though.”

“That’s really good,” Annie smiled. “I’m glad you’re almost all better.”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded, quite pleased herself.

“Now here are the photos,” Mrs Arlert said, holding out an envelope towards Annie.

She took it, and looking inside saw prints of the photos for Armin’s last visit, quite a number of them in fact, and a few that they must have taken while Hanji was here.

“We got a few copies of each for you so you can give them to your Grandfather and for yourself and anyone else,” she explained.

“Thank you,” Annie said quietly, noting the lack of mention of her father.

“Our pleasure, Annie.”

 

#

 

“Bye bye, Daddy,” Hanji said, her voice soft.

“Bye, sweetie,” Armin replied, holding her close. “I’ll see you soon.”

Hanji just nodded sadly.

“Chin up, little pup.” He gave her an encouraging smile. “I’ll be back next weekend.”

“Really?”

“Really. Only four days of school, then Friday you’re going to see Saba Dot, and I’ll be here Saturday.”

“Really?” It was asked with much more enthusiasm this time.

“Really,” Armin smiled, and Hanji giggled. “But I’ve got to go now, ok?”

“Ok, Daddy,” Hanji said, arms wrapped around his neck. “I’ll see you soon.”

Annie held Hanji’s hand as they both waved him goodbye.

 

#

 

“Come on, let’s put your clothes away.”

Hanji had flopped down on the couch as soon as they’d gotten home, evidently still suffering from the post-Daddy blues. Slowly she dragged herself up and followed Annie into her room.

“You pass them to me and I’ll hang them up.”

“Ok, Mama.”

They worked in silence for a moment, Annie hanging Hanji’s uniforms in her closet one after the other. Though next term would be switching to winter uniforms, so not much longer for these ones.

“Hanji,” Annie said, to be sure she was listening.

“Yes, Mama?”

“Wednesday after school I’m going out with Mina, Tori, and Mikasa. So Hitch is coming over to watch you.”

Hanji gasped, eyes wide with excitement.

“So you’re looking forward to that, then?” Annie grinned, scooping the little girl up and tickling her.

Hanji didn’t answer, she was too busy giggling and squealing.

 

#

 

“There’s another thing, too,” Annie said once they’d both calmed down.

“What, Mama? What?” Hanji grinned excitedly.

“You know how next Sunday is Easter?”

“Mmmm,” she nodded, hair flopping in front of her eyes.

“Well it’s going to be a big day now, with Mina, Eren, Mr and Mrs Jaeger, Mikasa,” as she listed off the names that sense of nervousness started creeping back, but she fought it down. “And me too, so we’ll all be there.”

“Wow!” Hanji said, eyes lighting up.

“There might even be other people there too,” Annie smiled, brushing back Hanji’s hair. If Kuchel and her kids did come it would be a _very_ busy day.

 

#

 

“Hey you,” Hitch said, the corners of her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled.

“Glad to have you back,” Annie chuckled, running her hand down Hitch’s spine before dragging her fingers across the small of her back.

Hitch kept her eyes on Annie, a smirk crossing her lips. “Glad to be back.”

 

#

 

That brief (and very flirty) exchange would be all they were really able to say to each other before Wednesday. Even the actual planning was done over text message. But soon enough it was Wednesday night and Hitch was coming up from downstairs.

Annie was pacing back and forth, full of nervous energy. She wondered if Hitch was this nervous.

_Probably not._

When the knock on the door finally came Annie practically leapt over to open it.

“Hi,” Annie said, well aware of the big, stupid grin on her face.

“Hey, you,” Hitch replied, kissing her on the cheek. “Nice place.”

“Oh, yeah, come in.” Annie waved the other woman inside, blushing awkwardly. She felt like a stupid teenager having her crush over for the first time. Which… wasn’t too far from the truth actually.

“Hitch!”

“There’s the Munchkin,” Hitch laughed, crouching down as the little girl ran into her arms. “You have a good day at school?”

“I did!” Hanji smiled.

“Got any homework to do tonight?”

“Ummm…” Hanji hummed, looking up to her mother.

“You did it all at after school group,” Annie smiled, ruffling Hanji’s hair.

“Oh yeah…” the little girl giggled.

Annie’s smile turned wistful, watching her daughter chattering to Hitch. It was all too easy to believe this was for more than just for a few hours, that Hitch was coming home to them not just visiting.

“Come on, I’ll show you my room!” Hanji said, pulling Hitch along by her hand.

“Oh, ah, ok!” Hitch laughed, tossing her bag off to the side where it bounced off the couch and onto the floor.

Annie picked it up, sitting it on the coffee table, before following to Hanji’s room. Hanji was kneeling on her bed, pointing out something from the window.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Annie said playfully, “but just have to ask Hitch a question.”

“What’s up?” Hitch smiled.

“I’m putting Hanji’s dinner on now, do you want me to put something on for you now?”

“I’ll just raid your fridge later if that’s ok,” the brunette grinned.

 “Sure thing,” Annie laughed.

 

#

 

With Hanji’s dinner in the oven Annie made her way back to the little girl’s room. She was busy showing off her toys and books to Hitch, who was kneeling beside her and listening attentively. Folding her arms Annie leant against the doorframe, smiling as they talked.

“This is the present you got me,” Hanji said, proudly holding up a pair of little mice. “I named the girl Hitch because you gave it to me.”

“Aww aren’t you sweet,” Hitch cooed.

“And I called the boy Boris because of your friend at work.”

“My friend Boris…” With a chuckle Hitch gave Annie a knowing smirk before winking at her.

“Yep!” Hanji nodded, blissfully unaware. “They do plays together… do-de-do-de-do do-doo,” she hummed, dancing her toys across the floor.

“What’s your favourite play?” Hitch asked.

“I like them to be Haru and the Baron.”

Hitch looked to Annie, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“I don’t think Hitch’s seen that movie, Little One,” Annie smiled, moving from the doorway.

Jumping up to her feet with a gasp Hanji dropped her toys and shot out of the room at top speed.

“Right then,” Hitch said, eyes wide in surprise.

Before Annie could explain a little voice started calling from out in the main room. “Hitch! Hitch! C’mere! Hitch!”

“I think she wants to show you something,” Annie said.

“Should I be scared?” Hitch grinned, getting to her feet and walking out into the hall.

“Hmmm… maybe a little,” Annie laughed.

“Hitch! Hitch! Look!” Hanji was hanging over the back of the couch, bouncing up and down excitedly, DVD in her hands.

Taking it from her Hitch looked it over, humming thoughtfully. “The Cat Returns…”

Flopping over the arm of the couch Hanji looked at Annie excitedly. “Can we watch it, Mama? Can we?!”

“Well I’m going out,” Annie answered in her best motherly voice. “So really that’s up to Hitch.”

“We’ve got to watch it!” Hanji said, stretching out her little hands to Hitch. “Pleeeeeeeease?!”

“Of course we can,” Hitch laughed, taking one of the little girl’s hands and giving it a squeeze.

Squealing in delight Hanji wriggled to her feet and started grabbing at remote controls.

“Not yet though, Little one,” Annie chuckled. “Dinner won’t be too long.”

Hanji took a deep breath and sighed dramatically (and adorably). “Ok, Mama…”

“Why don’t you go get your expedition book to show Hitch while you’re waiting?”

“Ok!” Hanji chirped, dashing off to her room again.

“She’s sure energetic,” Hitch laughed.

“That she is,” Annie agreed, smiling warmly. “But don’t worry, she’ll slow down once the initial excitement wears off.”

“Ok good, might’ve been getting a little worried.”

Hanji came speeding back, going straight past the two women and plopping herself down on the couch.

“Duty calls,” Hitch grinned as she sat down.

 

#

 

While Hanji was sitting at the table eating her dinner Annie went over the last details with Hitch. She showed her where everything was in the kitchen, and the list of phone numbers stuck to the fridge.

“So you’ve got my number already, but I’ve written it here just in case. Also here’s the landline number if you need it.”

“Ok.”

“Also here’s Mina, Tori and Mikasa’s numbers – I’ll be out with them tonight.”

“No problem.”

“And the Arlerts are Hanji’s grandparents, they’re not far away. The Jaegers and good friends too. Dr Jaeger is Hanji’s GP and his son Eren – Mina’s boyfriend – is a nurse at Westmead Children's, so you can call them if you have any emergencies. This is-”

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” Hitch laughed, clapping her hands on Annie’s shoulders. “It’ll be fine. You can trust me, yeah?”

“I do!” Annie protested, before looking away and biting her lip. “I just want to be sure everything goes well.”

“It’ll be fine, it’s only a few hours.”

“You’re right, sorry.” Annie kept her eyes down, embarrassed by how nervous she was. It wasn’t that she thought Hitch would get into any trouble – she worried that if it was a hard night Hitch would be scared off. Not that she thought Hanji was difficult just… “Ack!”

Annie jumped back in surprise, rubbing the top of her head which, from Hitch’s self-satisfied smirk and raised hand, the other woman had just bopped.

“No frowny thoughts!”

“You do this to me in my own home…” Annie breathed, shaking her head slowly. Flicking her eyes up to meet the other woman’s she grinned hungrily, delighting when Hitch’s smirk froze. “C’mere!” Annie barked, lunging forward grabbing the taller woman about the waist, tickling her furiously.

“Annie wha-! N-yah!”

Hitch flailed desperately, turning to get away, but Annie wrapped an arm around her middle, laughing as she struggled and squealed. She kept wriggling but couldn’t break free, dragging Annie along the kitchen tiles. Annie’s laughing got the best of her and she dropped to her knees, dragging Hitch down as their legs tangled together.

“Oh my god,” Hitch gasped, grabbing hold of Annie’s hands.

“Your… your face…” Annie got out between wheezing breaths.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Hitch pouted.

“Aw, don’t be mad,” Annie giggled, resting her head on Hitch’s back, squeezing her tight.

“I’m not mad… you’re just a stupidhead.”

Leaning around Annie grinned at Hitch, giving her as best a cheeky look as she could manage. It wasn’t helped by Hitch’s adorable pouting face.

“Forgive me?”

Looking at her Hitch narrowed her eyes and slowly raised a hand, leaving it up in the air a moment before squeezing Annie’s nose between her thumb and forefinger.

“Gah!” Annie honked, falling back, and laughing as she stretched out along the floor.

Kneeling over Annie, Hitch held up her hands, fingers wriggling, chuckling and grinning evilly. “Time for revenge…”

“Tickles!” Hanji squealed running over, hands outstretched.

“Oh noooo!” Annie giggled, catching the little girl as she flopped back across her waist.

Hanji reached up and grabbed Hitch’s cheeks, squishing them in between her little fingers. “I’m going to get you!”

“Yesh yuh shurr haff.”

“You’re lucky Mama didn’t tickle you,” Hanji said as she continued to squish.

“Why’sh thaht?” Hitch asked, leaning over and supporting herself on one arm.

While Annie certainly wouldn’t have minded being able to steal a glance at the other woman’s cleavage, lying back while she leaned over her had its merits.

“Well…” Hanji rolled over and hugged her mother with a big smile on her face. “She so strong you can’t get away.”

“I can see that would be a problem,” Hitch hummed, eyes trailing over Annie’s body, bringing a flush to the blonde’s cheeks.

“Yep!” Hanji agreed happily. “She picks me up and puts raspberries on my tummy,” she added with a chortling giggle. “She’s very silly.”

Hitch looked at Annie, her cheeks flushed. “She sure is.”

 

#

 

With the tickling situation resolved (after a fashion), Annie cleared up Hanji’s dinner and had a quick shower. Pulling on her clothes Annie checked herself out in the mirror. She’d decided to get a bit more dolled up than was really necessary – a few brief moments to show off to Hitch were better than none. Drying her hair she fixed it back with the bow Hitch had given her.

Walking out she found the other two on the couch, Hanji explaining what each picture in her expedition book was. Folding her arms Annie leant against the hallway wall, listening to their conversation.

“This one Petra found, it was climbing up a tree.”

“Stick insects are really cool,” Hitch said.

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded. “Though butterflies are my favourite.”

“Yeah?”

“And moths. They’re so pretty.”

“Do you like Miniscule?”

“Yes!” Hanji giggled, and Annie could see her rocking back and forth excitedly. “It’s really silly.”

“My favourite one is with the ant and the bananas.”

“That one’s funny,” Hanji chortled. “They all go splat, splat, splat!”

“Do you have a favourite?”

“Ummm… I think the one with the moth and the butterfly and one’s asleep when the other’s awake.”

“That’s a good one, yeah,” Hitch laughed.

Before they could continue the intercom buzzed. Annie walked over and picked up the phone, the little screen showing Tori, Mikasa and Mina.

“Hi, Annie!” Tori waved.

“Hi guys, be down in a second,” she replied.

“Not going to invite us up?”

“No,” Annie deadpanned, well aware why she was asking.

“But Mikasa needs to use your bathroom.”

“What? No I-”

“Shhhhh…”

“And we want to see Hanji,” Mina added.

“You too, huh?” Annie sighed. “Ok, come on up…”

 

#

 

Hanji was bouncing up and down, excited for more visitors. Hitch seemed a little nervous, subtly fixing her clothes while she waited. It was only a few moments before there was a knock on the door. Opening it Annie was met by her three friends, Tori and Mina grinning excitedly, Mikasa looking slightly embarrassed.

“Come in,” Annie said with a droll eyeroll.

“Thanks, Annie,” Mina said, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hiya,” Tori added, hugging her tight.

“I brought your books back,” Mikasa said flatly, holding out a plastic bag.

“Thanks,” Annie replied, taking the bag. “Payment for using my bathroom,” she added with a chuckle.

Mikasa snorted, giving her a wry smile. “Strangely the urge vanished as fast as it appeared.”

“Totally strange…”

Mina and Tori were getting introduced to Hitch, the dark haired girl cuddling Hanji while they talked.

“You’ve not been causing too much trouble I hope?” Tori was asking Hanji with a cheeky grin.

“Nope!” Hanji laughed. “But Hitch was being naughty,” she said, pointing at the woman in question.

“Really?” Tori asked with exaggerated concern.

“Yep! She had Mama on the floor and was tickling her.”

Nobody said anything, what would have been silence filled with Hanji’s giggling. Mina and Tori turned to Annie with poor concealed glee, while Hitch had gone very, very red (and Annie was sure she wasn’t much different).

“Hi, I’m Mikasa.”

“Aunty Miki!” Hanji skipped over, hugging Mikasa as she shook Hitch’s hand.

“Hi Hanji,” she said, bopping little girl’s nose. “Annie’s told me a lot about you.”

“Not the only one,” Hitch said with a nervous laugh.

“That’s true,” Mikasa smiled, squeezing Hanji, who was still super excited.

“Well we’d, uh, better get going,” Annie said, her cheeks still burning.

Grinning Hanji waved at her. “Ok, Mama, have fun!”

“Do I get a kiss before I go?” she asked, crouching down and putting out her arms.

Hanji giggled and hugged her, putting a big kiss on her cheek.

“Bye, Little One,” Annie said softly, returning the kiss. “See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This one is Hanji's favourite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHAhRlIPxsk) episode, and [this one is Hitch's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvdmxugKzJo).


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamy | Flex | Drool | Fun

 

“Oh my god! On the floor tickling you?”

The lift doors had just closed and Mina exploded. Annie had to laugh, she was just _so_ excited.

“Only because I tickled her first.”

“Whaaaaaaaat?!” Mina squealed.

“Well she was being a smartass so I tickled her,” Annie shrugged.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Annie grinned.

“But how’d you go from that to being on the floor?” Mikasa asked, chuckling dryly.

“No more til we’re in the car,” Tori ordered as the lift came to a stop. “Don’t want to miss any of this.”

“Am I just entertainment to you?” Annie sighed, nudging the other blonde with her shoulder.

But Mina didn’t see and whipped around, eyes wide with worry. “No! Not at all!” she cried, voice echoing around the foyer. “I’m so happy for you I just-!”

“It’s okay, I’m kidding,” Annie laughed, looping her arm through Mina’s and patting her hand fondly as they walked to Tori’s car.

A black and baby blue Fiat it was, much like the lady herself, small and cute. There was probably also a comparison made about how it was quite a sight seeing Ymir squeeze inside too. But Annie would need to be a few wines down to voice it.

Clambering into the back with Mina, Annie brushed her fringe out of her face, leaning back and letting out a relaxed sigh.

“You’re looking really happy,” Mina said warmly.

“I am,” Annie replied, settling in to a contented smile. “I really am.”

“Everybody set?” Tori asked, starting the engine.

After she received a chorus of agreement she started heading to their destination. Wherever that was.

“So where are we going?” Annie asked.

“I’m heading to the Piazza,” Tori called back. “What’s there nowadays?”

“GPK’s still there,” Annie replied. “There’s a fancy Italian place too.”

“Crinitis?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“Apparently it’s gone real downhill.” Mikasa turned back in her seat and frowned. “Carla and Grisha were thinking of going there but looked them up online and lots of bad reviews.”

“Oh that’s a shame,” Tori said.

“Yeah,” Annie agreed. “The noodle place and Sushi Train are still there.”

“It hasn’t been Sushi Train for years,” Mina laughed.

“It’s always going to be Sushi Train,” Annie huffed theatrically.

“There’s always Hog’s Breath. Or Mad Mex,” Mikasa offered.

“I’m fine with whatever,” Tori said.

“I could go Hog’s Breath,” was Mina’s answer.

Annie found herself nodding. “Yeah, that sounds good to me. Could really do with a nice steak.”

“Works for me.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah… a big juicy burger is calling me - bacon, cheese, barbeque sauce…” Mina drooled. “Sorry, Annie,” she added with a laugh.

“I’ll be right.”

“You sound like Sasha,” Mikasa said, a dreamy note in her voice.

“And what does Sasha sound like?” Tori giggled, bringing the car to a stop at a set of lights.

“She likes food,” was the simple reply, but it was said with undeniable fondness.

“And what about Hitch?” Annie could see Tori watching her in the rear view mirror, her eyes glinting mischievously. “What does she like? Besides tickles?”

“She likes being fussed over. And strawberry flavoured things. Red bull but not coffee. The Bachelor but claims it’s ironic. Cooking shows but she only knows two recipes…”

“Awwww... she’s in _loooove_ ,” Tori squealed.

Annie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the giant grin on her face.

It didn’t work.

 

#

 

“So what’s everyone getting?”

“Hickory smoked steak with pepper sauce.”

“Curly fries?”

“Of course,” Annie laughed. “You?”

“Cheeseburger in Paradise,” Mina replied. “With bacon.”

“Looks good but not sure about the beetroot,” Tori frowned.

“That’s bloody un-Australian of ya,” Mina shot back, putting on her best strine.

“Rather that than purple stains on my clothes.”

“I’ll be careful.”

Tori hummed and raised an eyebrow, clearly uncertain.

“What about you Mikasa?” Annie asked.

“Steak and ribs.”

“I think I’d explode if I tried that,” Tori laughed, patting her stomach.

“So what are you getting?”

“Think I’m going to have the fish and chips.”

“Do we want any starters?”

“I don’t mind either way.”

“Me either.”

“I think I’ll be ok.”

Mikasa chuckled, putting her menu down. “So no then.”

“Drinks?” Tori asked.

The other women all hesitated, unsure.

“It’s ok,” she assured them. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Mina asked.

“Yeah,” Tori said, her expression ever so slightly sad. “I’m not an alcoholic, so I’m not… tempted. Not in the sense of wanting to drink. I mean I didn’t like drinking that much, it was… self-medicating. But these last couple of weeks even just…’ she sighed, giving them a weary smile, “accepting I have a problem, and getting some proper help for it has, well, helped.”

Mikasa squeezed Tori’s hand, holding it gently. “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

Annie watched the way their hands stayed together, and the smile they exchanged, and wondered if perhaps they’d once been close like she’d been with Tori. Mikasa had to have learned how to kiss as well as she did somewhere after all.

But then again maybe her lovesick (and sexually frustrated) mind was just imagining things.

“So please, I’d feel more awkward if you were acting different around me.”

“Well I was just going to get a coke anyway,” Mina laughed, rocking back in her chair.

Annie shook her head. “I’m getting a beer.”

“Me too,” nodded Mikasa.

“So, Tori, is this staying?” Mina asked, flicking at her nose.

“Oh?!” Tori exclaimed, touching a hand to her septum ring. “Yeah… I mean I like it so why not. Only ever took it out because of work, but now it doesn’t matter.”

“It looks good!” Mina grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

“Thanks,” Tori smiled, her bubbly demeanour returning. “I’m also thinking of getting some tattoos. Well, actually a lot of tattoos.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah I want to get full sleeves, something on my back… and my neck.”

“Your neck?” Annie nearly dropped her menu.

“Look at your face,” Tori sniggered.

“She told me about it,” Mikasa said. “Going to get ‘booty pirate’ in gothic letters on her throat.”

Annie squinted at Mikasa, ninety percent sure she was bullshitting her, but her poker face was impossible to read.

“Miki…” Tori managed, snorting out muffled laughter.

As Mikasa’s face broke into a grin, and Annie threw up a balled up napkin at her head. She blocked it, sending it bouncing into a waiter.

“Sorry about that,” she mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, flashing her a smile, to which Mina choked back a laugh.

They all ordered, and after the waiter walked off Mina and Tori started giggling.

“I think you’ve got a fan,” Mina grinned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Annie sighed. “So what are you getting?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Google Teya Salat,” Tori answered.

Mina pulled out her phone while Mikasa did the same. Annie looked over Mina’s shoulder as the images loaded. Her eyes flicked from the phone to Tori, imagining her with a collar of blackwork around her neck.

“Not quite the same as hers though,” Tori said, looking a little bashful. “Like not as much on my chest or shoulders but that sort of style.”

“You’ll look so badass!” Mina cried, causing nearby tables to turn around and look at them with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

Tori laughed, loud and surprisingly deep. “Not sure I’ve ever been called badass before.”

“Totally badass – I mean check out the guns,” Mikasa said, grabbing Tori’s arm, growling fiercely.

Tori started flexing, pulling ridiculous faces as she switched from pose to pose. Soon enough the whole table had joined in, giggling and making faces at each other.

“Oh, yasss...”

“Work it, baby!”

“Just like that – gorgeous, gorgeous.”

“The camera just turned on by itself, I am not a model.”

“So sexy!”

“And here are your drinks.”

They all froze, faces in fish-lipped pouts, eyes wide, arms in various states of flex. Slowly they brought their arms down to their sides, coughing awkwardly and looking anywhere else as the waiter set the drinks on the table.

“Thank you,” Tori said quietly, the others mumbling their agreement.

After he’d left they broke down into a fit of raucous laughter.

 

#

 

“Oh man I thought they were going to throw us out.”

“They wouldn’t.”

“That guy at the table behind you looked ready to explode.”

“Psssht, you don’t go to somewhere like Hog’s Breath for a quiet dinner.”

“Would’ve been a great story though – “our table was too buff to dine”.”

“I’ll put it on my resume.”

“I’m not sure I’m buff by any definition of the word.”

“The exception that proves the rule!”

 

#

 

“So you got ambushed about Easter too?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah,” Annie chuckled.

“Going to be fun,” Mina smiled.

“What’s this now?” Tori asked, sipping at her Coke.

“It’s going to be a joint Ackerman-Arlert-Jaeger-Leonhardt affair,” Mikasa sighed.

“Not looking forward to it?”

“No, it’ll be good, just…” Mikasa frowned, unsure. “Hectic.”

“You’ll have Sasha to look after too,” Annie chuckled.

“WHAT?!” Mina and Tori squealed.

Annie clamped a hand over her mouth. “Oh. Shit.”

“It’s fine,” Mikasa laughed.

“So tell us then!” Tori was about ready to melt down if she didn’t find out soon.

“She’s mentioned she’s working Saturday and Monday so doesn’t have time to drive home,” she shrugged. “Connie’s going back to his family so didn’t seem right to let her spend the day alone.”

“You had a busy time at Bert’s.” Annie shot Mikasa a sly grin.

“Well…” Mikasa blushed. “We… _might_ have gone out for coffee on Sunday.”

Tori just about fell out of her chair. “You gotta to be shitting me!”

 

#

 

“Night, guys,” Annie smiled, giving Tori a kiss and the others in the back a wave as she climbed out. “I’ll see you two on Sunday-”

“And I’ll see you next Saturday,” Tori grinned. “With your date this time!”

“Don’t worry,” Annie laughed. “She’s coming out if even I have to carry her the whole time.”

 

#

 

Annie leant back against the side of the lift as it went upwards, feeling the hum run through her. It had been a good night, and hopefully Hanji and Hitch had a good one too. Stepping out of the lift she pulled out her keys, stopping by the door. She could hear the faint sound of the television, and light was shining under the door.

Opening the door she got one step in and froze. Hitch was asleep on the couch, head lolled back and mouth open, while Hanji was lying across her lap. The coffee table was covered in drawings, plates, cups, and DVD cases and Annie (now being blessed with perfect hindsight) realised that Hitch and Hanji were probably not the neatest combination. But Hanji was in her pyjamas, glasses in her hand dangling over the edge of the couch, while Hitch had one arm draped gently over her, so she couldn’t be at all mad. Closing the door softly she got out her phone and padded closer. Snapping some photos she quickly sent it to Mina.

> Look what I found <3

Putting the phone in her pocket she bent over, plucking the glasses from Hanji’s grasp before carefully scooping her up in her arms. She stirred a little, grumbling and wriggling a moment before settling down again and nuzzling into Annie’s shoulder. Putting the little girl into bed Annie smiled as she rolled over grabbed Bean, pulling the bear in close. Tucking her in, Annie kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Little One.”

Closing the bedroom door Annie checked her phone, and had a message waiting from Mina:

>> OMG SO CUTE!!! Good luck ^_^ Mikasa says *thumbs up* Tori says go get her lol :p <3 <3 <3

Chuckling, she put the phone in her pocket again and walked out to the living room.

Hitch hadn’t moved a muscle, and was snoring gently. Walking behind the couch Annie leaned over, folding her arms along the back of the couch. Resting her chin on her arms she watched the other woman sleep. It shouldn’t be cute – the way she was slouched back with her mouth open, drooling on her own shoulder – but Annie found it adorable.

“Hey, Hitch,” she said softly, getting no response.

“Hiiiiii-itch.” Still nothing.

Chuckling softly Annie unfolded an arm and brushed back the other woman’s hair, smiling as she shifted, wrinkling her nose and even giggling – but not waking.

Giving her a kiss was _very_ tempting, but would also be very uncool. So instead she gently shook Hitch’s shoulder, and was rewarded by the brunette jerking awake.

“Muh..?” Hitch glanced around groggily, looking down at her lap a moment. “Wh.. Hanji?”

“I put her to bed,” Annie said gently.

“Oh… Annie, hey,” Hitch smiled, turning around and hugging her. “You’re warm…” she hummed, nestling in to Annie’s neck.

“Tori kept her car nice and toasty,” Annie said, hugging her back.

“Good.”

“You had a fun time?”

“Yeah,” Hitch chirped. “Liked the movie… ‘n’ she was really good.”

“You have some dinner?”

“Mmm,” she nodded. “Stole one of your frozen dinners.”

“Is it stealing if I said you could have one?”

“Mmmm… yes.”

“Alright then,” Annie laughed, patting Hitch on the back. “I’m going to make a tea – I think you should have one to wake up.”

“Mrrr… okay…”

“That means you have to let go of me,” Annie laughed.

Hitch whined, but did let her arms fall away. Standing up Annie ruffled her hair, smiling at how cute she was.

“Milk?”

“Yes please.”

“Sugar.”

“Twooooo.”

Chuckling as she walked into the kitchen Annie filled the kettle and got out a pair of mugs. Looking over her shoulder she saw Hitch come shuffling in, squinting and pouting.

“And you say my morning face is bad…”

Hitch grumbled in reply, putting both hands on Annie’s shoulder and leaning on her heavily. Humming happily, Annie tentatively ran her fingertips around the other woman’s waist and up along the line of her spine. When she reached between Hitch’s shoulder blades she traced circles and swirls, chuckling softly as the taller woman purred contentedly.

As the kettle bubbled they stayed tangled up with each other, Annie only moving when the kettle clicked off. As she poured the water out Hitch stepped over to the fridge, pulling out the milk. Putting a dab in hers she paused, looking at Annie’s mug. The blonde shook her head.

“Didn’t think you did,” Hitch murmured, smiling to herself.

“Come on,” Annie smiled, a mug in each hand. “Biscuits are in the pantry.”

 

#

 

“So what’re you doing with your long weekend?” Hitch asked, sipping at her tea. “Keep meaning to ask but have never had the time lately.”

They were on the couch, close to each other. Hitch was sitting cross-legged, one of her knees resting on Annie’s thigh.

“Well it’s Pesach – Passover – on Saturday, so have a dinner Friday night at my Saba’s place-”

“That’s why you get the day off.”

“Yeah,” Annie chuckled. “And doing a big family thing on Sunday for Hanji.”

“That sounds like it’ll be fun.”

Annie hummed a flat note, looking down at her tea.

“No..?” Hitch asked, brows furrowed.

“Well I’ll be seeing my father on Friday,” she frowned. “First time in four years.”

“Shit…” Hitch breathed. “That’s… shit.”

Chuckling Annie put down her mug. “Yeah. But Hanji’s real excited and I guess...” she sighed, giving Hitch a sad smile. “Guess I kind of want to see him again.”

“What happened?” Hitch asked. “I mean if you’re ok talking about it,” she added quickly.

Reaching for a biscuit Annie shrugged. “It’s fine. We just… After Mama passed he just shut down. It was like his happiness died with her. He was all about my training and grades, so when I moved out we just stopped talking.”

“Training?”

“Karate, boxing – that sort of thing.” She paused, taking a bite of a biscuit. “He’s like one of the top guys for the biggest karate organisations in the country.”

 “So are you like a black-belt?”

“Well it’s been a while since I’ve trained properly, but I was a third Dan.”

Hitch looked totally awestruck, eyes wide and voice breathless. “That sounds impressive.”

It was too cute, and Annie couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’d I say?!”

“You’re so cute,” Annie smiled. “Third Dan is… like first Dan is black belt, and so second Dan is above that-”

“So you’ve got like three black belts?!” Hitch gasped, making Annie laugh more. “No wonder you’re so strong!”

“Being a parent helps too,” she said. “Carrying Hanji around is a good workout.”

“I can imagine… so did you, like, wear that…” Hitch waved a hand vaguely at her body.

“Gi? Uniform?”

“Yeah! That!”

“I did.”

Hitch turned to Annie expectantly. “Do you have a photo?”

“Mmhmm,” Annie nodded, barely able to contain her laughter, her face red. Hitch was just too cute.

“Can I see it?”

Poking her foot at the album under the coffee table Annie couldn’t hold it in any longer, snorting loudly.

“Oh my god, Annie!”

Now totally broken, Annie slumped over against Hitch, shaking with silent laughter.

“You ok?”

Annie nodded, her eyes watering, mouth locked in a huge grin.

“Good,” Hitch chuckled, kissing the top of the blonde’s head. “So ok if I look at your photos, yeah?”

Annie nodded again, wiping at her eyes as she sat up. That Hitch was bent almost in half as she stretched to grab the album wasn’t helping with her composure – the way her shirt was riding up, showing the taught muscles of her lower back (and she wasn’t sick this time), not to mention that she was just very… _flexible_.

“Are you right there?” Annie asked, putting a hand on Hitch’s shoulder.

“Alll-allllmost got it…”

After flicking the corner a few times she finally got a hold of it and sat up. As she did Annie ran her hand down her back, to put her hand on the exposed skin of her back. Hitch didn’t mind when her hand slid around to her waist – quite the opposite it seemed – as she wriggled back in her seat then shuffled closer, flashing Annie a satisfied smile before cracking the album open.

“So where to start?”

“Question first – do you do yoga?”

“A bit, yeah,” Hitch smiled. “Did gymnastics all through school ‘til year eleven too.”

Annie raised a cheeky eyebrow. “That’s surprisingly active of you.”

“Oi! Bitch…” Hitch scoffed, shaking her head with an amused sigh. “Just because work’s stupid doesn’t mean I’m _that_ lazy.”

“I’m glad you qualified it or we’d have to have a talk about your ‘floordrobe’,” Annie said with a wink.

Hitch just made a sort of strangled squeak, her face turning red. Evidently she’d forgotten Annie had seen that.

“Photos?” Annie asked innocently, and Hitch nodded. “Might as well start at the beginning.”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah.” Annie smiled at the photo fondly. It had faded and gone a bit yellow at the edges, but seeing her parents look so happy made her feel… something. Nostalgia, perhaps?

“1990,” Hitch murmured, reading the pencilled in date beside it. “And you were born a year later. They didn’t waste any time,” Hitch chuckled.

Annie sighed and shook her head. It would ruin the moment to explain just why they didn’t, so she let it go without comment.

“Awww, baby Annie!” Hitch squealed. “And is it just me or does your mother look a lot like Hanji? Maybe it’s the glasses and ponytail but…”

“No, I see it,” Annie nodded. “Hanji’s even said she hopes her hair turns brown.”

“Here’s a question: you and Armin both have blue eyes but Hanji’s are brown?”

“Gotten that one a bit… short version is it’s super rare but can happen. Long version you’ll have to ask Armin – he explained it to me once and I almost fell asleep.”

“Ooh, harsh,” Hitch laughed.

“You say that now, but trust me.”

“Okay, okay,” she smiled, leafing through the next few pages in silence.

As her mother disappeared from the album Annie rested her head on Hitch’s shoulder, pulling her in a little closer and rubbing her thumb against the brunette’s soft, cool skin.

“You ok?” Hitch asked softly.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “Not going to tell me ‘no frowny thoughts’?”

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Hitch smiled gently. “Not this time.”

“So is this Saba? Your Saba?”

“My Saba, yes. Though he’s got a lot less hair now.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Hitch said, leaning in to get a better look. “I mean what is going on with his hair?”

“The sad remains of a Jewfro,” Annie grinned.

“I bet the munchkin loved it.”

“She absolutely did. I think he’s going to hear about it on Friday.”

“You’ve gotta fill me in on that after.”

“Sure, sure.”

“So now we’re getting into teenage Annie,” Hitch chuckled mischievously. “Do I need to be warned about a goth or emo phase? You’ve got the fringe for it.”

Annie looked at her flatly.

“And the stare. See! There it is!”

“Just turn the page already.”

“Want to get the embarrassment over with quickly,” the brunette nodded. “I can understand that.”

“Don’t make me tickle you again,” Annie warned, dancing her fingers up Hitch’s side which, aside from making her squeal and wiggle, had the (completely unintended) consequence of lifting her shirt right up.

Blushing, she pulled her hand away, but Hitch grabbed it and wrapped it around her again. Then she paused, looking at Annie and humming a moment.

“Is there-?”

Before Annie could finish her sentence Hitch turned away from her and put her legs up on the couch, nestling back into the blonde’s side. Annie smiled, shifting to a more comfortable angle herself, linking her hands to hold Hitch about the waist. She wondered if Hitch could feel her how fast her heart was beating.

“Comfy now?”

“Very,” Hitch purred. “Can you see alright?”

“You’re not _that_ much taller than me.”

“Taller is taller,” Hitch said with a giggle. Craning her head back she looked at Annie with one of the smuggest grins she’d ever seen.

_It would be so easy to kiss her right now…_

But she didn’t, because it was even easier not to.

“Hrm,” Hitch grumbled, returning to the album. “You look so normal…”

“Disappointed?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Idiot,” Annie laughed, squeezing Hitch playfully.

“I mean you look super cute in your… ji?”

“Gi.”

“Gi,” the brunette nodded, turning the page. When she saw the picture Annie at a senior athletics carnival, in just a sports bra and short she jerked back before practically burying her face in the photo. “And holy shit you were ripped. I mean you’re still a seriously buff babe, but just… holy shit!”

“You should’ve seen Mikasa back then,” Annie drawled. “She’s still shredded, but has slowed down some now. Back then she was a beast.”

“Damn… are all your friends super hot?”

“You think so?”

“I mean the girls I met tonight were like wow. So yeah.”

“You’re my friend so guess they all are,” Annie said, wincing as the words left her mouth.

_What does that even mean?_

“Thanks, babe,” Hitch chuckled, patting her hand.

Annie didn’t say anything, instead resting her chin on Hitch’s shoulder, watching as she flicked to her graduation and formal photos.

“Your dad’s really tall.”

“About six-one I think.”

“What happened to you?”

“Now who’s the bitch?”

“Meeeeee!” Kicking her legs out and putting her hands up in the air Hitch put on her biggest grin, flopping down and laughing.

“Good work, ten out of ten,” Annie sighed.

Hitch giggled proudly before returning her attention to the photos, running a finger along one of her in her formal dress. “You look absolutely beautiful here,” she breathed.

“Thanks,” Annie said softly, burying her burning face in Hitch’s back.

There was silence between them for a while before Hitch spoke again. “So is that Tori’s girlfriend?”

“Ymir, yeah.”

“She looks amazing. Though is she like a foot taller than her?”

“Not quite, but close,” Annie said. “That was the first time we met her. Or even knew they were dating. Or that Tori was gay.”

“Ah, wow, alright then.”

“Yeah pretty much our reaction,” Annie chuckled. “We knew she had this friend Ymir, who went to the TAFE near our school, but we’d never met her. Then she shows up half an hour late with her on her arm and announces to the room “hi everybody, sorry I’m late, this is my girlfriend Ymir”.”

“No way!”

“Yep,” Annie laughed at the memory. “The room was silent a moment ‘til Eren started clapping.”

“Which one’s he?” Hitch asked, scanning the photos.

“That’s him there, Mina’s boyfriend.”

Hitch nodded, clearly impressed. “She’s lucky.”

“He’s a great guy,” Annie nodded. “You’ll get to meet him at Connie’s thing.”

“That’s going to be so much fun – I hope Marlow doesn’t dork it up too much.”

“Be nice,” Annie grinned, ruffling the other woman’s hair.

“Only since you asked nicely.”

“Whatever works.”

“So where’d you go for Scho-” Hitch stopped, whipping her head around. “Wait, this is Cave’s Beach.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Jean-boy and I used to go there when we were little for school holidays.”

“He’s the one who suggested it I think.”

“What’d you think?”

“Well I’m pretty sure that’s where I got pregnant so…good?” she shrugged. “I mean clearly _I_ had fun.”

“Jesus, Annie!” Hitch laughed, covering her mouth as she guffawed, kicking her legs and burying her face in the back of the couch.

“So not the same as your experience there then?”

Hitch stopped and looked over her shoulder to give Annie a serious dose of side eye.

“No.”

“Probably for the best.”

“Oh wow, this is the muchkin?” Hitch asked. Somewhat obviously as why else would there be an ultrasound in the album?

“That it is,” Annie nodded.

“And oh my god you look so pissed off! Like did something happen before they took this pic?”

It was the one of her when she was very pregnant, probably seven of eight months, wearing an old grey hoodie and looking not at all pleased.

“Probably just had a certain little person stomping on my bladder all night,” Annie said with an amused snort. “She was active even before she came out.”

“Oh I’m sorry.”

Leaning around Hitch’s shoulder Annie gave her a warm smile and gentle squeeze. “It’s alright, all worked out in the end.”

“Yeah,” Hitch smiled back. “And she was cute from day one.”

“She sure was…”

 

#

 

“Ok, guess I’d better go now.”

“Yeah, guess it is pretty late.”

They stood by the front door, Hitch playing with her keys, Annie twisting the hem of her shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“Yeah… I’m not in ‘til ten though.”

“Me either, finishing at six.”

“Same shift,” Annie smiled.

“Yeah…”

They stayed looking at each other, all awkward smiles and nervous eyes.

_Should I ask her to stay? It is late… but we’ve both got work tomorrow…_

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Hitch said. She was smiling but there was sadness in her eyes.

“Sur-”

Annie stopped, the words dying in her throat as Hitch leaned in, placing a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek. Her hands wandered to the other woman’s hips, sliding around to her back, drawing her in closer.

_Kiss her. JUST KISS HER!_

But she didn’t.

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, Annie nuzzling in to Hitch’s neck while the taller woman rubbed her back. There was no way it wasn’t a romantic situation, but Annie couldn’t take that next step. It was too late. They were tired. Hitch was straight.

“You gonna be ok?” Hitch asked gently.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “Just tired.”

“Right to bed with you then.”

“Staying up ‘til you text me you’re home.”

“ _Then_ right to bed.”

“Yes boss,” Annie chuckled.

They stepped back, only inches apart from each other. Annie’s eyes flicked down to Hitch’s lips and back again. She was sure her uncertainty was plain on her face, but to actually make a move was beyond her.

“Ok, see you tomorrow,” Hitch smiled, turning and opening the door.

As she walked out to the lift Annie found herself frozen in place, tears of frustration in her eyes. Cursing herself she grabbed the door before it swung closed, heart in her throat.

“Hitch!” she called out, the other woman already in the lift. “I-! I…”

But the words didn’t come, so she held up a hand, waving a sad goodbye. Hitch waved back, smiling as the lift doors closed.

 

#

 

Laying in bed, Annie stared at the ceiling. She’d cleared up the plates and rubbish, checked on Hanji, and gotten changed into her pyjamas. It had been a great evening with her friends, and the time with Hitch had been just what she wanted. But still…

Thankfully her phone buzzed before that line of thought could continue any further. It was Hitch of course.

>> Home now, safe and sound. Hope you sleep well.

>> You mean a lot to me Annie <3

>> I’ll see you tomorrow :)

Smiling, Annie rolled over, reading the second message over and over again before typing up a reply.

> Glad to hear it, and you too.

> You do to me too. Sorry I’m not so good showing it.

> Looking forward to it :)

The reply came quickly – Hitch clearly bending her straight to sleep rule.

>> You are, didn’t want to get off that couch. Def could have fallen asleep on top of you ;)

>> Looking forward to work???

Annie laughed, she was so cute.

> Me either. And can do that next time <3

> Looking forward to seeing you not work, doofus :p

Why was it so easy over text but when they were together it was like they couldn’t get out of second gear?

>> I’m glad you’ll have me back after the mess I made :D

>> Ohhhhh… I get it now XD

Annie bit her lip, an idea striking her.

> How about after Connie’s gig? Can crash here.

>> Not going to spend the whole night on the town?

> I have to pick up Hanji from her grandparents’ tho.

> So no.

>> Sure I’ll need a sleep in tho >_>

> You can sleep while I go out

>> You trust me home alone?

> I trusted you with Hanji so I hope so

>> Good point.

> And I know where you live >:(

> :p

>> D:

>> Scary since ur a 3rd Dave

> Don’t worry I’ll be gentle ;)

>> Oh Miss Leonhardt ;)

>> Going to be a long week lol

> Yeah

>> Saying it now if you need to call me on Friday I’ll be here any time

> And same for you on Sunday

>> Thanks Annie

>> Goodnight xoxox

> Sweet dreams Hitch xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious | Old | Papa

 

Thursday came far too early – just because Annie was starting later in the day didn’t mean Hanji was going to.

“Morning, Mama!” the little girl grinned, bouncing happily on the bed beside her mother.

“Morning, Little One,” Annie smiled despite her tiredness. “Did you have a nice night with Hitch?”

“Yep,” she nodded. “We watched the Baron and Kiki!”

“Both of them?” Annie smiled, hugging her daughter close. That certainly explained her being asleep on the couch.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “But I think I fell asleep during Kiki…” she added bashfully.

“You know what though?” Annie said.

“What, Mama?!”

“Hitch was asleep when I came home too.”

Hanji gasped, her adorable reaction to something she found cute.

“I took a photo,” Annie said, showing Hanji on her phone.

“Ah she’s silly!”

Annie looked at the picture, her smile fading.

“Yeah…”

 

#

 

“And here are your eggs.”

Annie handed the gift bag to Hanji. It was filled with little chocolate eggs for her friends and class, with a bigger one on top for Mr Berner.

“Thank you, Mama!”

“And remember Grandma and Grandpa will be picking you up after school,” Annie smiled, wiping a smudge from Hanji’s face. “I’ll be there later though.”

“Ok, Mama,” Hanji smiled. “Have a good day!”

“You too,” Annie chuckled, kissing her now clean cheek.

 

#

 

Annie arrived at work almost forty minutes early. Putting her bag in her locker she walked to the break room, settling down on one of the couches. Setting an alarm for five to ten she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 

#

 

They were both on the couch, cuddled up together watching television, hot chocolates in their hands. But this time Annie leaning against Hitch, curled up in the brunette’s arms. Humming contentedly she nuzzled into Hitch’s neck, while she scratched at her neck.

“Feels nice,” Annie hummed.

“That’s good,” Hitch chuckled, her voice soft and gentle.

“Sorry about last night…”

“What’s that?”

“Just… wanted to ask you to stay,” Annie frowned.

“Next time then.”

“Yeah… I’d like that…”  she smiled.

 

#

 

Annie woke with a start, her alarm ringing against her chest. Blinking the stars out of her eyes she stretched out her legs, freezing when she realised the fingers on her neck weren’t confined to her dream. Hitch was sitting on the arm of the couch beside her, fingers tracing gentle lines on her neck.

“Morning,” Hitch said softly.

“How long’ve you been there?” Annie asked, shivering as Hitch pulled her hand back, her index finger lightly trailing down her spine.

“About ten minutes,” she answered, an amused note in her voice. “You talk in your sleep.”

“So I’m told,” Annie mumbled, her cheeks reddening as her dream conversation that probably wasn’t a dream came back to her.

Leaning on her shoulder Hitch looked at her with a hungry smile. “It’s cute.”

Annie could feel her whole face flushing – even her ears were burning.

“But we’d better get to work…” Hitch smirked, walking away with a definite wiggle in her walk.

 

#

 

It had been as crazy a day as Annie had been expecting. And by the end of it she was beat – tired, sore and dusty. Hitch looked in a similar state as they staggered off the floor at the end of the day. As they opened their lockers Annie smiled, pulling out not just her handbag but a little gift bag. As she closed it she saw Hitch holding two similar bags. They looked at each other a moment before laughing.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Hitch smiled.

“Not at all,” Annie replied, smiling back.

“I know it’s, um, not really your thing but I got you something,” she looked so nervous, and Annie found it adorable, seeing that side she normally hid under a wall of bravado. “And something for the munchkin of course.”

“Thank you,” Annie said warmly. “And I’m not going to say no to you giving me chocolate.”

“I wasn’t that worried!” Hitch pouted, entirely unconvincingly.

“Mmhmm,” Annie nodded. “And here’s something for you. Obviously.”

“Obviously...” Hitch echoed.

They exchanged bags and awkward smiles. Looking in the bag Annie laughed – they’d gotten each other the same thing. It wasn’t totally improbable, there were only so many things they could’ve bought, but it was still funny to her.

Hitch giggled, pulling her own bunny out of the bag. They’d both chosen the medium Lindt bunny and, she noticed happily, both picked one with the heart on its collar instead of the bell.

“Thanks, Annie,” Hitch said. “Though what’s with all the mini eggs at the bottom?”

“Those are from Hanji,” Annie explained. “She had a bag to give out at school and wanted you to have some.”

“Well give her a big thank you hug from me then, yeah?”

“I will. And thank you too,” Annie smiled, hugging her tight.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Hitch said, hugging her back.

“Look who’s talking.”

They both chuckled, pulling away from each other with warm smiles. Putting an arm over Annie’s shoulder Hitch squeezed her close. “Come on, let’s get you home to the munchkin.”

 

#

 

“Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!”

“Missed you too, sweetie,” Annie laughed, scooping Hanji up in her arms. “You have a good time?”

“I diiiiid,” she grinned, flopping back and chortling.

“Did you have lots of chocolate today?” Annie chuckled.

The cheeky giggle she got in reply was all the answer she needed.

 

#

 

Taking the last few steps to her Saba’s door Annie stopped and took a deep breath

_Okay… here we go._

Knocking on the door she held her breath, relieved when her grandfather opened the door.

“Shalom aleikhem, darling,” he smiled. “And hello to you my beautiful little lady,” he said to Hanji.

“Hello, Saba Dot,” Hanji said, the little girl blushing bashfully.

“Aleikhem shalom,” Annie said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Come in, come in.”

There was nervous anticipation in the air, and Hanji had evidently picked up on it, being noticeably quiet. Though, Annie thought, it could just be a hangover from yesterday’s sugar high.

They stepped inside, the atmosphere cozy and the smell of food in the air. And just like that there he was. Her father. He’d been perched on the edge of the couch, and stood up when Annie and Hanji entered, smoothing down the front of his dress pants.

It was strange, to see him again. It had only been four years, but he looked so… _old_. He was still tall and fit, but his rugby player’s build had softened, and his blonde hair was a little thinner, streaked with grey. But maybe he hadn’t changed that much – maybe it was Annie who had, and she was forgetting the image of him she’d held since she was a child, seeing him not as her father but a man of flesh and blood.

“Annie,” he said, looking at her cautiously, taking a tentative step closer.

“Hel-“ she stopped, swallowing the tremble in her voice. “Hello, Papa.”

“It’s been a while.” Though it was said with a smile, it was one of regret.

Annie looked down, feeling a gentle tug on the hem of her skirt. Hanji had taken hold of it, looking up at her mother uncertainly. Crouching down Annie put a reassuring arm around her.

“Mama?” Hanji murmured. “Is that Grandpa Eric?”

“It is, sweetie.”

“But you called him Papa,” she frowned.

“That’s what I called him instead of Daddy,” Annie smiled warmly, noticing too late she’d used the past tense.

“Ohhh…” Hanji looked thoughtful a moment before she whispered again, “can I call him Papa Eric?”

“I’m sure he’d like that, Little One.”

“Okay,” she whispered before skipping over to her grandfather. “Hi, Papa Eric! I’m Hanji!” she announced with a big grin, putting her arms out for a hug.

Eric looked a little surprised, perhaps expecting a more reticent granddaughter. But he recovered quickly, kneeling down to hug her close, the little girl almost vanishing in his arms.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said.

“I don’t remember before,” Hanji started, a big smile on her face. “But Mama showed me photos of when I was just a baby so got to see you.”

“She did?”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded. “Can you pick me up?”

“Of course I can,” he laughed, deep and hearty, just like Annie remembered.

Picking up Hanji he hoisted her onto his shoulder, the little girl happily sitting up there, grinning happily. Annie smiled wistfully, remembering when that had been her.

“I’m so tall!” Hanji giggled. “Come closer, Mama.”

Annie walked over and, only coming up to her father’s shoulder, Hanji had to lean over to pat her on the head. Which from the giggling she evidently took great pleasure in.

“Thanks, Little One,” Annie chuckled.

“Down you go,” Eric said, putting Hanji on the ground between him and Annie.

“Your turn now,” Annie smiled, gently drumming her hands on her daughter’s head.

She squealed, flailing her hands at her mother, running up and down on the spot.

“Now, Hanji,” Dot said gently. “Before it gets dark would you like to come and see my garden? I’ve got lots of veggies growing.”

“Sure thing, Saba Dot,” she cheered.

They headed out together, Dot leaning over to hold Hanji’s hand, the little girl babbling excitedly about her favourite vegetables. Annie and her father stood awkwardly, the room silent.

“She’s all grown up,” Eric smiled.

“Yeah…”

“And ‘Saba Dot’?”

“Oh that…” she chuckled. “First it was ‘Doff’, but despite trying she never quite got the hang of Dov. And Saba’s grown to love ‘Dot’. Even has the staff here calling him that.”

“She’s so… outgoing.”

“That she is.”

The awkward silence descended again.

“So…” Eric paused, struggling for something to say. “You look well.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, eyes downcast.

Silence.

“So what now?”

Annie didn’t have an answer, so she stayed silent.

“Maybe we could sit?”

Nodding her agreement, she took a seat on the couch, hands in her lap. Her father sat down beside her, letting out a long breath. She kept looking straight ahead, staring at the coffee table. Saba always had a bowl of mints there, the round, chewy sort with a crispy shell. Eating them always reminded her of summer holidays at the beach – the smell of sunscreen and salt water, the feeling of hot sand under her toes. Building sandcastles with her parents.

“I’m sorry.”

Annie stared, her heart skipping a beat. Had she heard that right?

“I wasn’t the father I should have been. I should have been there more for you with Hanji.”

She didn’t say anything, but could feel herself getting angrier.

“If… if you would let me, I’d like to spend more time with her. It won’t make up for the last few years…”

“It’s wasn’t about Hanji,” Annie growled through gritted teeth.

Eric flinched in shock – it was the first time she’d ever talked back to him.

“It was never about Hanji.”

“I see…” he said quietly.

And once again they were in silence.

Annie breathed in, letting out a long, frustrated sigh out of her nose.

“Aren’t you going to ask what it _was_ about?” she turned at him, eyes cold. Before he could answer she continued. “Because _this_ is what it’s about. If I had a problem that’s how it went, you just…”

Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself down. It didn’t work very well, but her voice was more level at least.

“When Mama… passed, I lost both of you. All- all you seemed to care about anymore where my grades and training. I was hurting so much, but I was all alone… and nobody asked how I was coping. It was as if the fact I’d stopped crying meant I was all better. But I wasn’t. Not at all.”

“You could have talked to me.”

“I was a CHILD!” she bellowed. “I was seven years old! I could barely tie my shoes how the hell was I meant to explain how I felt when you- you,” she wiped at her face, hot, angry tears spilling down her face. “You shut down. Everybody just told me it would be ok but it was just- just… I still don’t know...” She laughed bitterly. “I’m hurting, but I don’t know what that means, or how to explain it properly. All I learnt was how to hold my feelings inside when I wanted to let them out.”

Annie looked at him, letting all the pain and hurt show on her face. There were tears in his eyes, but he still didn’t say anything.

“But I couldn’t. It was all people telling me it would be ok, that I’ll feel better soon, but never about what I was feeling then. So I just pretended to be better, because maybe then people would stop looking at me with pity or those damn smiles they do when they’re trying to cheer you up. Maybe if I was better…” she bit her trembling lip, voice cracking. “Maybe then you’d be better too.”

She let out a single, choking sob, but forced them back down, needing to finish what she’d started.

“I felt so lost. So alone, and I didn’t know the words to say it. I didn’t…” she stared right into her father’s eyes, making sure he was understanding. “I didn’t have anyone I could talk to who would understand what I was feeling. I hoped you would, but as the years went on it felt more and more like…”

Swallowing hard she let out a shuddering breath, her hands shaking.

“I just… wanted to feel like you cared about me. I didn’t want to be some… machine who just did what she was told but I was too weak to say so. I couldn’t lose what little of you I had left but I still hoped- hoped you cared about me. Not about my grades or belt… about _me_. About _my_ life.” She could feel the tears and snot running down her face, but she didn’t wipe it away, clutching at her chest. “Never what books I liked, or what movies I’d seen. Remember when I was getting into fights at school? When I broke some boy’s leg? You never… you never even asked _why_!”

Doubling over she wrapped her arms around her waist, howling in agony as years of emotion spilled out in a flood of tears. She didn’t resist when her father pulled her in close to him, hugging her tightly. Pressing her face into his chest she grabbed his shirt in her fists, body heaving with her sobs and anguished cries.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, rubbing her back softly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

#

 

Annie’s tears eventually stopped, having left messy, damp marks all down her father’s chest. She retreated to the bathroom to wash her face, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, skin blotchy. Dampening a cloth with cold water she held it over her face, enjoying the calming darkness. Breathing in and out slowly, she counted to ten before wringing the cloth out and putting it back on the hanger. Drying her face on a towel she was glad she made the decision to forgo makeup. If she hadn’t she would have been a colossal mess.

Settling herself she walked back out into the living room, wondering how long Hanji would be occupied for. Hopefully enough for her to get her composure back. She found her father had pulled on a jumper in her absence, hiding the stains on his shirt (or perhaps just because it was starting to cool a little).

He turned from where he was standing, looking at photos, and smiled at her. She smiled back, sadly, and walked over, putting her arms around him. As much as he’d hurt her, she missed him. Missed the man he’d once been.

“You still visit your mother.”

Annie wasn’t sure if it was a question or not, but answered anyway. “Yeah. Hanji calls her ‘Grandma Zoe’. She likes to give her flowers and tell her about things,” she said softly.

“I’m glad.”

“Do you?”

“Not as much as I should.”

Looking up Annie could see he had a faraway look in his eyes.

“I think perhaps I was hiding from her. When she went away, I thought I had to be strong,” he let out a short, dry laugh. “That it would be better if I didn’t let you see how upset I was. I was wrong, and perhaps I’ve always known it. But I was… stuck. I always loved you, though it might not have seemed like it-”

“No!” Annie said, her voice cracking as she held him tighter. “I… I always knew how much you loved me, I just…” she sighed heavily. “I wanted you to come back to me.”

“You always were so much like your mother,” he said with a mix of sadness and pride. “She’d be so proud of you of you. Of your daughter.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

“It’s good to hear your voice again.”

“You too,” she said softly.

“Can I ask what it was?”

She looked at him, uncertain.

“The fights,” he explained. “Since you mentioned it I thought maybe it was important.”

Annie thought about how to explain it. Was today really the best day for it? If it went badly how could she explain it to Hanji? Or Saba?

But if there was any time now was it.

“They’d… been picking on me for months. They used to be my friends but then…” she paused, biting her lip. “They found something out and hated me for it. That was when I met Bert and Reiner, but they just got harassed too. I’d just had enough, and ignoring them didn’t do anything, so we bit back, and that’s how the fights started.”

“What did they find out?” Eric asked, his voice low.

“That I like girls.”

She could feel her father freeze, and she closed her eyes, accepting that their reunion was destined to be fleeting.

The seconds that ticked by felt like hours.

“But… Armin?”

Annie laughed. It was all she could do in the face of his innocent confusion.

“I like boys too,” she said, still chuckling.

“Oh,” he nodded, processing this development. “Right then.”

But her worry quickly returned. After all he’d not said he was okay with it. “Is that ok?” she asked, timidly hoping for his acceptance.

“Of course it is, Annie,” he reassured her, kissing the top of her head. “I love you no matter what.”

 

#

 

“Does Saba know?”

Annie shook her head. They were standing in the kitchen, Annie looking out of the window. After all that crying she needed a drink.

“I think he’d be fine if you do tell him,” Eric said. “He was quite the bohemian in his younger years.”

“Bohemian?”

“I saw a photo of him back when your mother was born. He was… groovy.”

Annie chuckled, shaking her head and taking a sip of her water. It was still awkward and there was a lot left to be said, but it was a start. As she kept watching she heard a familiar little voice babbling away. A moment later they came into view, Hanji holding her great-grandfather’s hand as they walked along, talking happily.

As soon as she’d moved to the living room Hanji opened the door and rushed over to her.

“Mama, Saba has so many vegetables and we didn’t see much bugs but we went to the waterfall and saw lots of lizards and um… umm…” She looked back at Dot for help, bouncing on her toes.

“Bush turkeys,” he offered.

“Bush turkeys!” she grinned. “And I got real close to one and it was scratching up the ground but then it walked off so I waved bye bye to it”

“That sounds very fun, sweetie.”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded.

“How about you tell Papa Eric all about it and school while I help Saba get dinner ready?”

“Okay, Mama!” Hanji skipped over to the couch, popping herself up and, looking at Eric, patted the seat next to here. “Come here Papa Eric,” she grinned.

Leaving them to it, Annie smiled a melancholy smile as Hanji launched into a rambling explanation about her school friends and what she was learning. Dot was in the kitchen, preparing for the dinner.

“Everything ok?” he asked her.

She nodded, then frowned.

“Well, not everything,” she sighed, taking a knife to help cut up the vegetables. “But more than yesterday.”

“I’m so happy, Darling,” he smiled.

Annie hummed in reply. She wasn’t sure she’d say she was happy though. But listening to the joy in Hanji’s voice, she’d give it a chance.

 

#

 

“Annie…”

She looked up from the sink where she was cleaning up the night’s dirty dishes. Her father was standing tentatively in the doorway of the kitchen. Hanji was out in the living room with Dot, her voice quieter but still chirpy as sleep started to take hold.

“I…” he looked away, mulling over her words. “I was wondering what happens next.”

Putting the plate in her hands into the drying rack she frowned.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’d like to spend more time with Hanji. And you. Both of you.”

Keeping her eyes on the soapy water, Annie stayed silent. She did want to see him more, but despite how well things had gone tonight she was still wary. There were still too many scars to just forgive and forget.

“Next week is school holidays,” she said. “I’m still working and she’ll be at a school group with her friends but…” she took a deep breath, looking her father. “But if you wanted to come by in the afternoon, I’m finishing earlier so we could go for something to eat after.”

It was short notice for sure, and she knew part of her knew she was testing him, but there was a good chance Armin would be taking her for the two weeks after next.

“Yes!” he answered immediately. “I’m not sure what day exactly though. Your number hasn’t changed has it?”

“Not my mobile, no.”

“Well I’ll… call you later then?” he smiled nervously.

“Sure,” Annie replied, trying so smile as best she could.

 

#

 

“Bye, bye, Saba Dot.”

Hanji rubbed at her eyes, very sleepy after a long day and a big dinner.

“Bye, bye, sweetie,” he said, kneeling down and giving her a hug. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Saba,” Annie smiled as he hugged her.

“Take care, Darling,” he said.

Annie picked Hanji up, letting her nestle into her shoulder.

“Have a good night, Little One?”

“Mmmm,” she nodded. “Papa Eric’s nice.”

“Hopefully next week he’ll come and visit us.”

Kicking her feet slowly Hanji hummed a happy note, and Annie smiled. If it made Hanji happy, she’d do anything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays | Please | Eggs

 

“Hanji, Daddy’s here!”

If there was any doubt she heard her mother, the joyous squeal from her room banished it. She came rushing out, hands outstretched.

“Daddy!”

“Hello, sweetie,” Armin said, sweeping her up and giving her a kiss. “How are you?”

“Good,” the little girl nodded. “I went to see Saba Dot yesterday and met Papa Eric.”

“That’s good..?” Armin said, glancing at Annie, who nodded. “How was that?”

“Really fun, he’s so tall and strong like Mama and gives big hugs and I’m going to see him again soon!”

“Wow!” Armin wasn’t pretending to be surprised. “When’s that?”

Hanji looked over her shoulder at her mother. “Ummm…”

“Papa Eric will call when he knows, probably Thursday.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji giggled.

 

#

 

Armin stayed for lunch, giving Annie some time to talk with him.

“You had a good flight in?” she asked, peeling a hard-boiled egg.

“Yeah, though traffic last night was terrible,” he sighed, picking bits of shell from his fingers.

“The joys of Sydney traffic.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “And things for you last night?”

Annie stopped, thinking. It wasn’t that things with her father went poorly (at least she didn’t think so), but she still felt a great unease about the whole situation to say they went especially well.

“I’m not sure,” she said after some time, shrugging uncertainly. “We talked, which is something.”

“That’s good,” he smiled, though it quickly faded to worry. “Isn’t it?”

She snorted a brief laugh, giving him a wry smile. “I hope it is. I’m still worried though.”

“About?”

“Hanji.”

“How do you mean?”

“That it won’t last, that she’ll be hurt too.”

Armin frowned, mulling over her words a moment before speaking. “If it happens she’ll be upset I’m sure but, and don’t take this the wrong way, she’s got a lot more support than you did.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Annie said, looking down at the chopping board in front of her.

“I mean I think you should be careful. No, cautious is a better word…”

“I get you,” she chuckled.

“Oh good,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Oh and I heard back about the holiday thing.”

“Mmm?”

“They’ve given the ok for half-pay holidays, though only later in the year. So I’ll be here for the second week of Easter holidays, and all the July ones.”

“I’m sure Hanji will really enjoy that,” Annie smiled. “Not that I expect you to spend all the time with her. There is a school group during the break from nine to… four? I think. Mr Berner will be there so Hanji’s pretty excited about that.”

“Is it just me or do Kuchel and Mr Berner seem _very_ friendly to you?”

“Just a little,” Annie chuckled.

 

#

 

After lunch Armin left with Hanji, and Annie washed up. Sitting on the couch she checked her phone. She still hadn’t heard back from Hitch, which hinted at a hectic day. Frowning, she opened up her messages.

> Heya, hope things aren’t too crazy there <3

Not her best work, but hopefully gave Hitch a smile at least.

Lying back into the couch Annie closed her eyes – taking a short nap sounded like a very nice idea.

She was woken an hour later by the buzzing of her phone.

>> Kiiiiilllll meeeeeeee D: D: D:

It was Hitch.

>> Soooooo busy. Just getting lunch now :(

>> But thank you for worrying <3

A moment later a photo came through, a selfie with the Easter section behind her. Hitch looked truly frazzled, and the section was full of customers, but Annie could help but laugh that she was wearing a bunny ear headband.

_So cute._

> At least you look cute ;)

>> OMG STAHP!

> Really?

>> …

>> no >_>

> lol :D

> totally cute

>> :$

>> How did things go yesterday?? Are you ok? Was Hanji alright?

> We’re both ok thank you. It was… odd. But good I think. We talked, which is a start.

> Got a lot out in the air

>> That’s good!

>> Right?

> Yeah it is.

Annie bit her lip, and decided to take a risk.

> I was a bit worried talking about some things but it worked out.

> Was nerve racking telling him about why I was bullied in school - because I like girls. But he was totally accepting.

There was a significant delay before Hitch replied, which Annie hoped meant she got the point she was aiming at. Not that it was at all subtle, but Hitch, despite her cuteness, could be rather dense at times.

>> Yes of course you were real worried about that! And if he didn’t I’d beat him up!

> Remember my karate stuff?

> He’s the one who taught me

>> Don’t care! If he upset you I’d take him on! D:<

> I appreciate the thought, but not necessary :)

>> Ok fair enough. I’m just so glad it went well

>> Was real worried and I thought I should message you last night but thought maybe you’d still be out or not wanting to talk

> haha it’s fine, but thanks for worrying all the same

> I thought about letting you know but thought you might’ve had an early night

>> lol no :p

>> I’ll sleep in the car on the way up XD

> Lazy ass

>> My ass is indeed very comfortable and not interested in moving lol

> Reckon you can just stay there the rest of the day?

>> Gonna hide out in the bathroom :p

> Good plan – lock yourself in a stall and Marlow and Dennis can’t get you

>> Yes!

> And plenty to eat and drink while you’re there

Once again there was a delay before Hitch replied.

>> YOU ARE THE WORST I’M LAUGHING MY ASS OFF AND EVERYONE’S STARING AT ME!!!!

> Sorry

>> NO YOUR NOT!!!!!

> Yeah, I’m not really ;)

 

#

 

After a few more messages Hitch had to go back to work, with promises of letting Annie know when she arrived at her parents’ safe and sound. Annie spent the rest of her afternoon reading, treating herself to a large serving of yoghurt. Dinner came and went, and Annie had a shower, getting changed into her winter pyjamas – flannel pants and a long sleeve tee. Sitting on the couch with a cup of tea she looked at her phone.

_Be another hour at least. But what to do ‘til then?_

She didn’t want to read, and it was late so she couldn’t call anyone to talk. Flicking through pictures on her phone while she thought about it she chuckled at how a lot of her recent ones were of Hitch. Almost all her pictures in the last two months, actually. She stopped when she came to the one of Hitch in her nightie.

Instinctively she looked warily around the room in case anyone else saw despite the fact the flat was empty. Looking at it she licked her lips, thinking back to Hitch’s promise of staying over next week and what might happen. Annie remembered how it felt to touch her skin, to have her arms around her.

_Why didn’t I just kiss her then?_

_Wonder what kissing her would be like?_

Pondering the question, and others – such as just how flexible Hitch was, what her ass felt like to grab, and what noises she made in bed – was getting Annie very aroused. Which wasn’t the best when sitting in the living room.

Though she did have the place all to herself…

_Fuck it_ , she thought, sliding her pants down a little after glancing over to make doubly sure she’d closed the blinds earlier.

As she started to tease herself she thought it was the (all too infrequent) times like these she wished she still owned a vibrator. Throwing her old one out had been the right decision, Hanji had been far too curious a toddler. And while watching Ymir try to explain why she and Tori had a collection of “monster fingers” in their bedroom had been hilarious, it wasn’t something she wanted to go through herself.

And when Hitch came over it would just be the two of them…

Would she kiss her right away? Push her down on the couch and have her way with the her? Or take it slow – snuggling together, holding hands and then slowly leaning in for that first kiss?

She slowly worked a finger in and out of herself, focussed as much on her thoughts as the physical action. Whimpering as a shudder ran down her spine she put her free hand to her mouth, teeth clacking on the silver ring around her forefinger.

Once wouldn’t be enough. Annie wanted to explore every inch of Hitch’s body, learn all the things she liked and didn’t. She wanted to hold her close, whisper sweet nothings in her ear…

Tell her she loved her.

_God… oh God, I want it all. I want her so much._

Squeezing her eyes tight she arched her back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sliding a second finger in she worked them faster, panting through gritted teeth as she got closer.

“Hitch…” she breathed desperately. “Please…”

Sweat was prickling on her skin, and she could smell her own wetness now.

“Oh, please…”

Curling her fingers inside herself Annie could feel she was getting tighter, hotter.

“P-leeee-!”

She gasped as she came, her hips bucking and legs twitching. Not finished, Annie worked her fingers faster, slick juices coating her hand. Coming again she cried out, squealing in pleasure once, twice, three times.

Finished, Annie slumped back, totally spent and panting heavily. She looked up at the ceiling, hands resting on her stomach, thin tears trickling down her cheeks. Wiping at her neck she felt the sheen of sweat that had built up and chuckled to herself.

_Probably should’ve had my shower later._

Shimmying her pants back up Annie got to her feet, reaching back to adjust her panties as they were sitting very uncomfortably on her sweaty rear. Looking at the wet mark on the couch cushion she frowned.

_Hopefully just sweat._

She had to admit that was the best orgasm she’d had in a long, long time. She also had to admit she needed another shower. Grabbing her phone she turned the ringer up to maximum and sat it on the bathroom counter so she wouldn’t miss Hitch messaging her.

 

#

 

In the end it wasn’t a problem as her shower lasted barely three minutes – Annie was too anxious about missing a text to stay in any longer. She’d just gotten dressed (again) and was hanging up her towel when her phone buzzed. Loudly. Because she’d turned the volume right up. And forgotten to turn it back down again. And was in a small, tiled room. So it was even louder.

She jumped at the sound, letting out a yelp. Picking up her phone she immediately turned the volume back down and opened the message.

>> Got here a minute ago, would have let you know right away but had to talk to parents and things yeah? :p

>> Was good trip, had a nice nap, woke up for some maccas, went back to sleep XD

>> Hope you had a good night :)

Annie smiled and, after turning off the lights in the living room, made her way to bed.

> Really happy you’re there safe and sound :) Night’s been quiet, just spent it on the couch mostly.

Laughing to herself she sent the reply – it was _technically_ true after all.

> Been thinking of you lots

Again, very true.

>> Quiet sounds good. Won’t have one of those til Monday then back to work day after D:

>> But get to see you again so guess I can deal with it ;)

Annie sighed and shook her head.

> I’m glad you’re so willing to make that sacrifice -_-

>> What can I say, I’m a giver

> My hero :p

>> That’s me! XD

Holding out her phone Annie snapped a quick selfie. Then another one that was much better looking. Sending it to Hitch she added on a little message:

> And here’s me! :p

>> u loser :D

>> But a very pretty one

“Oh…” Annie murmured, her cheeks burning.

> Thank you

Looking at the message Annie could tell it wasn’t enough. It could be read as her being cold to the compliment, not bashful and she definitely didn’t want Hitch getting the wrong idea.

> You’re so sweet <3

As she sent the follow up text she received a photo from Hitch. She was standing in a _very_ pink room, grinning adorably.

>> Mum turned my old room into her sewing & scrapbooking room

> Did she choose the colour? :p

>> Hey it’s a great colour!

> I guess that’s a no then

>> DX

> Just teasing :) is very cute

> Just like you

>> Awwww aren’t you sweet <3

> I’m trying <3

>> it’s working ;)

> Good ;)

_Ugh I’m so lame…_

>> Lol u dork :p

> Takes one to know one

>> True XD

> How are you so cute?

>> Me?

>> You’re the cute one!

> See there you go being so cute you cutie

>> omg

>> Annie

>> Annie no

> No..?

>> Ok maybe a little :3

> Good

>> Sorry babe I’m falling asleep. Long day

>> But will talk to you tomorrow ok?

> Ok, sweet dreams :) And have a good day tomorrow

>> You too. Night xoxo

> Night cutie xox

 

#

 

Annie had been told to show up any time after noon, and in the end she arrived a little after twelve thirty. Not out of being wanting to be fashionably late, but not wanting to be the first one there and the social awkwardness that would ensue.

Parking across the street she recognised Mina, Armin and the Arlerts’ cars in the street. There was also a frankly ridiculous V8 ute in front of the house – massive roo bar with a pair of heavy duty antennae sticking from it, cab lights and an abundance of stickers marked it as coming from the bush. So probably Sasha’s car. She had to chuckle at the image of the brunette rolling up to pick Mikasa up for a date, Grisha and Carla shaking their heads about her going out with a hoon.

Knocking on the front door she only had to wait a moment before Carla opened it, smiling warmly.

“Annie, hello,” she smiled, ushering the blonde in. “So glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“You’re always welcome, Annie.”

The Jaegers had always been kind to her, ever since she’d become friends with Eren. That Grisha had helped her all through her pregnancy and continued as Hanji’s GP had only strengthened that bond.

“Everyone’s out in the garden,” Carla said, walking to the kitchen. “Though I think Mikasa was giving her friend Sasha the grand tour,” she added with a chuckle. “You’ve met Sasha, haven’t you? Lovely girl.”

“Yes, I have,” Annie said, following Carla. “Do you need any help here?”

“Thank you, but it’s all done. But you can help plate up.”

“Of course.”

They worked together, putting a variety of meats (both cold and hot) and salads on half a dozen serving trays. While they worked Annie looked out the kitchen window at the assembled guests.

Mina, Eren and Armin were playing with Hanji, Levi and Isabel (and Mr Hannes) on the grass, running in circles and having a lot of fun by the looks of it. Grisha was talking to Kuchel, while the Arlerts were talking to a couple she didn’t recognise. The man was tall, handsome in a grizzled-young-Clint-Eastwood sort of way. The woman was shorter than him, and Annie was drawn to her eyes. They shared a natural intensity that made her think of Tori.

“That’s Kenny and his partner Traute,” Carla offered with her perfect motherly insight. “And I know Eren’s said it already, but thank you so much for what you did for Mikasa.”

Annie looked down at the platter in front of her. She was never going to get used to people thanking her for that. “Oh, it’s ok.”

“I’ll just leave it at that, but Mikasa’s been so… _different_ lately.” Carla looked out into the yard, a reflective smile on her face. Looking to Annie she smiled happily. “I guess you’ll understand in a few years when you’ve got a moody teenager on your hands.”

“Still got a while yet,” Annie chuckled.

She’d not ever thought Mikasa would have been considered moody. But then again she’d come to realise she’d formed a very wrong image of the other woman in her mind. And, as if drawn out by the conversation, Mikasa came walking down the hall from the bedrooms, Sasha in tow. And she was smiling. Not a faint smile, or little smirk – but a full, teeth revealing smile. Annie didn’t think she’d ever seen that before.

“Heyyy, Annie!” Sasha yelled, running over and waving excitedly.

“Hi, Sa-aaah-!”

Annie was cut off by the unavoidable hug, though with Sasha’s dress being rather low cut it wasn’t so bad.

“Hey,” Mikasa said, giving a much more restrained kiss on the cheek.

“Hi,” Annie replied, flashing a little smirk.

“Just in time to help,” Carla said, gesturing to the platters and allowing Mikasa (and her red cheeks) to escape.

“Sure thing!” Sasha chirped, grabbing the biggest tray.

Carla loaded herself up, a tray in each hand an one on her forearm, much to Sasha’s amazement.

“That’s so cool!”

“I used to be a waitress, a long time ago,” she laughed. “How I met Grisha, actually.”

They walked off chatting happily. Annie and Mikasa picked up the remaining platters, following after.

“Things going well?” Annie asked, her voice low.

“Mmm…” Mikasa nodded, looking down bashfully.

“Good,” Annie said, giving her a reassuring smile as they walked out to the patio.

 

#

 

“Mama!” Hanji squealed, immediately breaking off from her friends and running over to her mother, hugging her legs.

“Hello, Little One,” Annie smiled, putting down the tray before picking the little girl up. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” she smiled, puffing a little from all the running she’d been doing. “I got lots of yummy eggs.”

“Well guess what.”

“What, Mama? What?” Hanji giggled.

“I’ll show you,” Annie said, putting her daughter down and beckoning her to follow inside.

Once inside Annie picked up the gift bag she’d left on the counter and held it out to Hanji.

“This is from Hitch,” she said.

Hanji gasped, taking the bag and holding it close to her chest, running up and down on the spot with glee.

Annie knelt down and kissed her forehead. “She also said thank you for the eggs you gave her.”

Giggling, Hanji reached into the bag, pulling out a Cadbury bunny.

“Wow!”

“Though that’s for later,” Annie said, ruffling her hair. “Lunch time now.”

 

#

 

Lunch was nice, Carla and Armin having made sure almost everything was safe for Annie and Hanji to eat, and keeping the foods that weren’t to one platter. Conversation was relaxed, Annie talking with Mina, Eren and Armin while Sasha and Mikasa sat with the kids.

Looking around at all the people Annie felt a wave of sadness come over her. She was surrounded by couples. Well, Kuchel was alone but she had Moblit, after a fashion, and then there was Armin – who was only single because of her.

“Annie?”

“Huh?”

Snapping back to the present, Annie saw Mina looking at her, concern in her eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said. “Just daydreaming.”

“Ok, well come on,” Mina smiled. “We’ve got work to do.”

Leading her inside Mina went to the pantry, pulling out packets of chocolate eggs.

“Here,” she said, tossing a pack to Annie. “We’re Easter Bunnies.”

“First time for everything,” Annie chuckled. “So what’s the plan?”

“Just hide them around the living room, but not too well,” Mina smiled, placing an egg behind a cushion.

“Got it,” Annie smiled, starting her work.

After a minute of hiding the chocolates Mina spoke, breaking the silence. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Annie smiled at her wryly. “Guess just feeling a bit… out of place,” she shrugged.

“Well I know Easter isn’t exactly your thing,” Mina said. “But it’s not that, is it?”

“No, just seeing everyone with someone…” she shrugged. “I dunno.”

Mina stood up straight, smiling gently. “You’re here with friends and family, so you’re not alone.”

“Dammit,” Annie smiled, looking away. “Gonna make me cry if you keep talking like that.”

“Aww, come here,” Mina put out her arms and drew Annie into a big hug. “We’re family, ok? And if I’m there you’re never out of place.”

“Thanks,” Annie murmured.

“Or we’re both out of place – like that time we ended up in that bondage club,” Mina laughed.

Annie looked up at her, straight faced. “What do you mean? I felt right at home.”

Pushing her away, Mina giggled, her face going red as she laughed.

“Don’t blame me,” Annie said. “You’re the one who took us there.”

“It was an accident!” Mina yelled in disbelief.

“Suuuuure it was.”

“You-!” Mina squealed, throwing an egg at her friend.

It went bounced off her shoulder, and somewhere under one of the couches.

“Well that’s one way to hide them,” Annie chuckled.

Mina just sighed.

 

#

 

“Okay, kiddos!” Kuchel said, clapping her hands together. “While we were at lunch it seems the Easter Bunny came by and hid a bunch of eggs in the house!”

The children all gasped – even Levi.

“You’ll need these,” Kenny grinned, handing out a basket to each child.

“Thank you!” Isabel squealed before racing off, the others hot on her heels.

Catching Annie’s eye Kenny smiled, and nodded to her. “You’ve got a real cute kid. ‘s a lot like Isabel.”

“They’re quite the pair,” she hummed as pillows were tossed about, and every egg found brought a cry of delight.

“‘s nice seeing her have a friend more like her,” he said, eyes watching the children closely. “Levi’s not much one for foolin’ around, and I ain’t as young as I used to be.”

“She’s good for Hanji too – tires her out nicely,” she said with a smile.

Kenny laughed – a slow, dry chuckle. “Yer a good one,” he said with a sly, but approving, look, nodding to her before walking over to his sister.

 

#

 

After the egg hunt (and returning the living room to some kind of order) Annie said her farewells. Hanji walked to the door with her, holding her hand. Crouching down she hugged her daughter close and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Little One.”

“Bye bye, Mama,” Hanji said, a little downcast.

“What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I’ll miss you…” the little girl said, resting her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too,” Annie said softly, rubbing her daughter’s back. “But I’ll be thinking of you so much. I always do.”

“You too,” Hanji said.

“Love you, Hanji.”

“Love you too, Mama.” Hanji looked up with a big, chocolatey smile.

Annie couldn’t help but laugh at how cute she looked.

“Can I get a photo of you before I go?”

“Okay, Mama!”

“Big smile!”

 

#

 

Sitting in her car Annie looked at her phone, and the photos she’d taken today. Looking at them now she didn’t see couples, she saw her friends. Her family. Her daughter.

And she smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is pretty much](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4090/5062145908_1274d6a721_b.jpg) what Sasha's ute looks like.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you happen to [be a wonderful soul](http://batset.tumblr.com/post/129805539958/) who [draws art of my story](http://batset.tumblr.com/post/128663155788/) @ me on tumblr ([collegiatitanica](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/)) or let me know here <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Because I never check tags >_>


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy | Card | Storm | Confession | Gloria

> Hey, hope your day’s going ok. Just got home, was pretty good – Hanji had loads of fun :)

After sending the message Annie started on housework – washing towels, vacuuming, mopping the kitchen and bathroom. It was going to be strange, having Hanji home for holidays after getting used to her being away. Though with her still going to her school group during the day it was really only an hour or so of extra time. And Monday too.

Humming to herself Annie had a rummage for some board games they could play tomorrow. Something they’d not done for a while, so would be a nice activity, especially as it was looking like rain all week.

_Hope Hitch is safe driving back…_

Annie sighed, putting the worrisome thought out of her mind and setting to giving Hanji’s room a thorough tidy.

 

#

 

It was almost seven by the time Hitch replied, Annie in the kitchen making herself some dinner.

>> Has been so busy >.< But not bad I guess. Idk lol. Glad the munchkin enjoyed herself!!

> Glad you’re surviving :) She did indeed, and she loved your egg

>> Me too :p Awesome! :D

Annie opened up her pictures, sending one of Hanji and the others in the midst of their egg hunt.

> Did the egg hunt indoors or they’d be digging up the garden

>> OMG so cute!

>> Looks like so much fun

>> Lots of people there too

> Yeah, was me and Hanji, Armin and his parents, Mina, Eren and his parents, Mikasa who’s like his foster sister, her aunt and her kids – who go to school with Hanji, and her uncle and his partner

> Mikasa’s uncle, not Hanji’s

>> lol I figured

>> That’s one hell of a family tree

> Oh Sasha, you know Connie’s friend? Was there too

>> wat O_o

>> Who _wasn’t_ invited lol

>> And what’s she look like?!

She had to laugh, but found a photo she’d taken of Sasha and Eren playing with the kids and Mr Hannes, sending it on to Hitch.

> I think everyone was invited. Sure you could’ve come if you weren’t there :)

>> That would’ve been nice :)

>> Daaang, she’s stacked ;)

>> Tho not being rude but why was she there?

> Classy ;)

> Officially she had to work Sat and Mon so didn’t have time to go home

>> And the real reason???

> Her and Mikasa have like a “thing” going on. Not dating I don’t think but they both seem keen on each other

Annie had to let out a snort at that last message and it’s overwhelming levels of irony.

>> That’s gonna be one damn fine couple

> No disagreement here.

>> Ugh being called for dinner

>> Think I’m gonna be getting into the drinks tonight

> If you don’t drunk text me I’ll be very disappointed

>> I had to read that like five times to make sure I didn’t have to hide my phones battery or something

>> But I’ve seen you drunk so guess only fair ;p

> Forgotten the product night..?

>> Hey! Can’t expect me to remember everything

>> I mean I was drunk XD

> You idiot :p

>> hehe :p

>> Ok, reall gtg

>> ttyl xoxox

> Talk to you soon xoxo

 

#

 

Annie was in bed, almost asleep when her phone buzzed. Pawing at the nightstand she grabbed a hold of it, squinting at the sudden brightness of the screen. It was a text from Hitch.

>> You esbtedmd to drill text you Di here I am lol Xd

>> Nifjt:be HDD a few wines. Or many a lit.of ddew

 _She actually did it_ , Annie thought, chuckling as she tapped out a reply.

> I can see you have. Had a good night?

>> Ducking boring but was ok. Wanna vi for a swim by tis dark and thing I’m. A but tipsy

>> Has a huge steak on the bsrcweue was si gooooooooooooos ;p

> Swimming is not a good idea. Maybe in the morning after a sleep

>> Dads good barvedje chez

> Glad you had a good dinner

>> Bit we clouds go skinny dioojnh ;p

Annie blushed, wondering  how serious the offer was.

> I think it would be a bit cold for that

>> That?’s not a no ;o;[:l

>> Fujcung

>> ;P

>> THERE

> It’s not ;) but I think you’ll be asleep by the time I got there

>> Annieẽ

>>Aṉṅñíé

>> Like yours a café hehe

> Very cute :)

>> Awwwww you’re so sweet

Smiling to herself, Annie couldn’t help wonder if it was a sign that the one message without any typos was that one.

> So are you

>> Aren’t I cute thought!!=?

> Both ;)

>> Annie ours so wonderful I miss you.wish was there it Chou ward Herr but then then munchkins would miss you do guess wish I ass there?? But GSMpy? Idk I’m sleepy lol

>> Zzzzzzzzxzz

>> Jus kidding XD

> I miss you too Hitch. Really would have been so nice to be with you

>> Thankyou

>> Night night ,<3

> Sweet dreams <3

 

#

 

“Mama! Mama! Mama! Woo-ooo-ooo-ooo!”

Hanji was spinning around in circles and jumping up and down, her arms held out to her side.

“Have some eggs this morning?”

“Yesssss!” Hanji squealed, jumping up on the couch before flopping over, giggling crazily.

“Have a good day yesterday?”

“It was so fun! Did you?”

“I really did, sweetie.”

 

#

 

While Armin was strapping Hanji in to her seat – a difficult task with her being very excited and full of sugar – Annie’s phone buzzed.

>> My head hurts D:

>> Blargh

> Self-inflicted wound I think

>> Quiet you >.<

> Sleep it off in the car on the way home?

>> Can’t, I’m driving most of it :’(

> Will you be ok?

>> Yeah, not leaving for a while yet :)

>> And won’t push myself

> Good. Also it’s looking like rain here so be careful ok?

>> I will :)

> Good, I’ve got to go, little person waiting in the car

>> Ok, you drive safe too :)

 

#

 

“Well I’ll see you next week.”

“Have a safe flight.”

“See you sooooooon, Daddy!”

“Bye, sweetie. Have a good week.

“I willlll! And you too!”

“Love you, Hanji.”

“Love you, Daddy!”

 

#

 

When they got home Hanji flopped out on the couch, her sugar high wearing off. While the little girl crashed, Annie made them lunch – a nice fresh salad with some roast beef Carla had insisted she take with her. Walking out into the kitchen she found Hanji still on the couch, lying on her front, one arm dangling over the edge.

“Hey sweetie,” Annie said, holding out a snow pea. “Lunch is ready.”

“Okay, Mama,” Hanji sighed, taking the offered food and sticking it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

“I think that’ll work better if you sit up,” Annie chuckled, gently bopping her daughter on the nose.

Sighing again Hanji, with great effort, pushed herself upright while Annie returned to the kitchen to retrieve their food. Carrying the plates over to the couch she found Hanji was looking a little more alert now.

Annie sat down and passed a plate over. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

“After lunch would you like to play some board games?” Annie asked, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.

“Which one?”

“That’s up to you.”

“Hmm…” Hanji hummed, thinking deeply. “Beetles?”

“Sure thing.”

 

#

 

They’d been playing for a while, switching from Beetle to Snakes and Ladders when Hanji started to wilt again, so Annie decided it was time for them to take a break. While was fixing a (non-chocolatey) snack when her phone started ringing – a mobile number she didn’t recognise, though she suspected she knew who it was.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Annie.”

“Hello, Papa.” She kept her voice low, not wanting Hanji to know who was on the phone until she knew it was good news.

“How are you?”

“Well, thank you,” she answered, trying to relax the stiffness in her voice. “We took Armin to the airport this morning, been having a quiet day since.”

“And yesterday?”

“Hanji had a lot of fun, and lots of chocolate,” she said with a soft chuckle.

“I was ringing about seeing the two of you later,” Eric said, and when Annie didn’t respond her continued, a tremble in his voice. “I was wondering if perhaps on Thursday I could see you both?”

“Yes, that works,” Annie said, her voice betraying her own nervousness. “If you wanted we could meet after I finish work, at the shops across from Hanji’s school? There’s a few nice cafés there.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“It’ll be about four.”

“Meet outside of the K-Mart?”

“Heh, yeah…” Annie said softly, a melancholy smile on her lips.

“Well I’ll… I’ll see you then.”

“You too.”

As she hung up the phone Annie let out a long breath, closing her eyes a moment before returning to her work.

 

#

 

“Hood up!”

Hanji pulled the hood of her raincoat over her head and jumped out of the car. It was raining heavily, and as they walked along Hanji found herself distracted by a particularly large puddle.

“Okay sweetie,” Annie sighed with an amused shake of her head and a careful step back.

With a pleased squeal Hanji took giant (for her size) leap and splashed down right in the middle of the puddle, laughing hysterically as water went everywhere.

“Good work,” Annie laughed, putting out her hand again.

Hanji took it, smiling happily.

Walking together into the school they made their way to the year two classrooms, where the holiday group was being held. From the sounds of laughter it was clear they weren’t the first ones there. Hanji started walking into the classroom but Annie had to call her back to take off her raincoat and gumboots.

“I forgot!” the little girl chortled.

“Silly billy,” Annie smiled, helping her out of her boots.

When Hanji had her sneakers on and raincoat on a peg they walked up the short flight of stairs from the bag room into the classroom. Inside were a few students of various ages, and some parents. Mr Berner and another teacher she recognised, but didn’t know were there as well.

“Hanji!”

“Petra!”

The two girls ran to each other, joining their hands and jumping up and down in joy. Leaving them to it, Annie made her way over to the teachers.

“Miss Leonhardt, good morning,” Mr Berner said, smiling happily. “This is Mr Souda, he’ll be helping out as well as a couple of parents on different days.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she said. “And good luck.”

 

#

 

“Hey, you.”

“Morning, Hitch.”

Walking around the counter Annie crouched down to put her water bottle under the register. Looking up she saw Hitch watching her, leaning against the counter and smiling warmly. Annie smiled back and stood up, gently running a hand down the other woman’s back. As she pulled her hand back their fingers brushed together, and Hitch smirked before looking away coyly.

“Oh, Dennis wanted to see you when you got in.”

“Right away?”

Looking back over her shoulder Hitch smirked. “Probably.”

Annie shook her head – Hitch was impossible. And since she was still smirking at her Annie reached out and gently bopped the brunette’s nose, making her squeal adorably.

“Ok, be back in a bit.”

 

#

 

Annie was indeed back shortly, but didn’t stay as she headed off to help Hannah in the bridal section. She’d been swamped with lists before the long weekend so needed an extra pair of hands to enter them all in. It was mostly just data transfer and looking over the lists for any possible errors (like someone putting 500 teaspoons down), but wasn’t any more boring than being on the floor would be today. With school holidays, rain and being right after Easter the store was practically a ghost town.

It was around midday when Hitch came wandering into the office, hands in her pockets. Slinking over to the desk she slumped down in one of the guest chairs, letting out a long, bored sigh.

“Lunch time?” Annie asked, not looking up from the report in her hand.

“Noooo,” Hitch whined. “Not for another hour. It’s _so_ boring over there.”

“Have you tried work?”

Hannah giggled while Hitch pouted. Looking up Annie caught her eye and winked at her, a playful smile on her lips.

“How come you’re so busy?” Hitch asked, turning away with a sour look on her face.

“Happens every year,” Hannah said, smiling at her screen. “I think it’s that there are a lot of proposals over summer and Valentine’s and things, so by this time everyone’s realising if they’re wanting to be married in spring they need to get sorted now.”

“Huh…” was all Hitch said, idly toying with her hair.

“If you want something to do you can call these people,” Annie said, holding out her report. “They’ve got three of one dinner set with bowls and one with teacups.”

“Double check if that’s a mistake or not?”

“Yup,” Annie smiled, hoping Hitch wasn’t really upset at her teasing her.

Thankfully as Hitch picked up the phone she gave Annie a big grin, all apparently forgiven.

Annie half listened to Hitch’s call as she worked away.

“Hi is that Deborah?”

“This is Hitch calling from Reeves Brothers Castle Hill about your registry.”

“No, no problems – just ringing for some clarification.”

“We’ve got you down for four dinner sets-”

“Yes, but three are the set with the bowl and one is the set with the teacup, just wanted to check if you wanted the odd one out so to speak or if it was a miss-scan.”

Hitch paused, looking at Annie. “All four with the bowls? Not a problem.”

Annie gave her a thumbs up, correcting the entry on her screen.

“No not to worry,” Hitch continued. “Miss-scans happen a lot.” She stopped listening a moment before breaking out in a boisterous laugh. “Oh well at least he tried! But that’s men for you.”

“Be up in an hour,” Annie mouthed to the brunette.

“And so you know your registry should be viewable online within the hour.” Hitch gave Annie a warm smile. For all her complaining she really was good with customers. “Ok, have a good day, bye bye.”

When she hang up the phone Hitch smiled proudly, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

“What’d you two do without me?

“It’s a mystery,” Annie chuckled.

“Well I guess I’d better get back before Marlow has a cry,” Hitch sighed, getting to her feet. “See you guys later.”

“Bye,” Annie said, blushing as Hitch looked back and gave her a little wave.

After Hitch had left Hannah stopped, yawning and picking up her coffee mug. Sipping it she grimaced and put it back down again.

“Cold,” she explained. “Was nice of Hitch to stop by.”

“Yeah…” Annie murmured, smiling to herself.

“So who asked who?” Hannah giggled, resting her chin in her hands.

Annie looked at her blankly, not having a clue what she was meaning.

“I.. she came by on her own?” she ventured.

“No,” Hannah laughed, leaning back in her seat. “Who asked who out? She asked you, right?”

Despite her best efforts Annie found her mouth working like fish as she struggled to find words to put in it. There was no doubt her entire face had gone a very deep shade of crimson, and she wouldn’t have been surprised if her entire body was red at this point.

Hannah had also gone a shade of pink, putting her hands to her face.

“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry I thought you two were…” she blurted the words out, panic in her eyes. “I mean you… ah, she- she…”

“We’re not,” Annie said softly, looking away. Though she’d regained her composure she was sure she was still very obviously blushing.

Dropping her hands slowly Hannah pursed her lips in worry. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Annie answered with a short, wry chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I really thought you two were going out. Wanted to try and not have things awkward on Saturday… really blew that.”

“Saturday?”

“Connie’s concert,” Hannah explained, looking away sadly. “Franz and I are coming along.”

“Oh, right,” Annie nodded. Of course that’s what she meant, Connie would’ve invited more than just her and Hitch. “Well we’re not dating-”

When she said that Hannah slumped even more.

“But we’re… not not dating. It’s complicated.”

“Oh?” Hannah perked up quickly. “So I was half right?” she said with a self-deprecating smile.

“Something like that,” Annie smiled.

 

#

 

When she left work she stopped by to say goodbye to Hitch, but when she did the other woman seemed distracted, like she had something on her mind. Annie asked what was bothering her, but Hitch denied it was anything. Rather than press the matter she left, feeling a little guilty as she _wanted_ to help, but had to pick Hanji up.

She was still mulling it over when she arrived at the school, the rain having thankfully let up for the moment at least. Walking in to the classroom Annie could hear the sound of children playing happily, and she quickly spotted Hanji building a tower out of MAB blocks, Isabel sitting cross-legged beside her and watching in awe. Levi and Petra were nearby, having a tea party with some other children. Unsurprisingly Kuchel was at one of the tables with Mr Berner, sitting close by him while they encouraged some kids drawing on big sheets of butcher’s paper.

Annie watched Hanji, who was stacking the blocks as high as she could reach, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. When she placed the last block she stepped back, grinning happily. Isabel jumped up, happily saying something to Hanji, who giggled and nodded. Her attention now away from her building project, Hanji noticed her mother, jumping up and down, waving excitedly.

“Hi, Mama!”

“Hello, Little One,” Annie smiled, giving her a hug. “And hello, Isabel.”

“Hiii!”

“Did you have a good day?”

“We did,” they said in chorus with each other.

“Done lots of building I see,” Annie smiled, nodding at the tower.

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded.

“I built the bottom!” Isabel shouted proudly before looking down bashfully. “But I was scared to knock it over…”

“So I built the top,” Hanji smiled.

“Good work,” Annie said, ruffling both of the girls’ hair. “Working together is important.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji said, both girls chortling happily.

_They really are two of a kind._

 

#

 

Tuesday came without much fanfare, and was again a very quiet day. Annie and Hitch cleared the day’s cage quickly, not talking about anything of significance. Hitch still seemed distracted, and Annie couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened with her family over the long weekend. But whatever it was Hitch wasn’t ready to say, so Annie left it be.

As they got to the last box Hitch stopped, looking confused.

“What’s up?” Annie asked.

To answer her Hitch reached into the box and pulled out… a deck of cards? Neither of them had to say anything, walking over to the register to try scanning it in. The barcode wasn’t recognised.

“Free deck of cards,” Hitch chuckled.

“Weird,” Annie frowned.

“What’s up?”

Looking over they saw Dennis and Marlow walking over, drawn to Annie and Hitch clearly being up to something.

“Found a pack of cards in the cage,” Annie said.

“Does the barcode scan?” Marlow asked.

“Think I didn’t check that already?” Hitch snapped, rolling her eyes.

Annie shot a worried glance her way – there was a lot more bite in her words than normal

“Just asking,” Marlow said, a little taken aback.

“Yeah, sorry,” Hitch mumbled, passing the deck over to Dennis.

Turning the pack over in his hands Dennis frowned thoughtfully. “Anyone know any tricks?”

Snorting a laugh Hitch folded her arms. “Can’t say I do.”

“Me either,” Marlow added.

“I know one,” Annie said.

“Really?!” Hitch gasped, suddenly excited again.

“Only one though.”

“Still!”

“Well here you go,” Dennis said, unwrapping the pack and passing it over.

“Okay well I’ll need to shuffle this up first…”

Taking the cards from the box Annie tossed the rules and jokers aside, spreading the deck out on the counter and mixing the cards up. When she was satisfied she reassembled them into a deck and started shuffling.

“You give it a go,” she said to Marlow, offering him the deck. “Really mix them up.”

Nobody else seemed willing to speak, carefully watching the cards as Marlow mixed them up. After a minute he handed the cards back to Annie, who stepped back, the other three eyeing her intently. She started shuffling again, split the deck, shuffled again then held it out to Hitch, fanning it out slightly.

“Now pick a card, any card,” she said, voice serious. “Show it to the others, - but don’t let me see it. Then put it back in the deck.”

As Hitch reached out, a little nervously, Annie looked away and shielded her eyes dramatically. After a moment she felt Hitch returning the card to the deck and looked back, shuffling the deck again. Holding it out in her palm to Hitch she asked her to cut the cards, then gave it one last shuffle, looking at Hitch intently the entire time.

“Is _this_ -” Annie thumbed the deck, not taking her eyes off of the other woman, peeling off the top card and holding it up. “Your card?!”

“No,” Hitch replied, trying her best to stop herself from laughing.

Discarding the card in her hand Annie reached back to the deck.

“Is _this_ -” she thumbed the deck, not taking her eyes off of the other woman, peeling off the top card and holding it up. “Your card?!”

“No,” Hitch said, barely holding in her giggles.

Dennis had his hand to his mouth, and even Marlow was starting to chuckle. Discarding the card in her hand Annie reached back to the deck.

“Is _this_ -” she thumbed the deck, not taking her eyes off of the other woman, peeling off the top card and holding it up. “Your card?!”

“Annie, _no_!” Hitch giggled, a huge grin on her face.

Discarding the card in her hand Annie reached back to the deck.

“Is _this_ -” she thumbed the deck, but before she could act Hitch reached out, pawing at her face with both hands.

“Stop, stop!” Hitch laughed, her face red.

Dennis was leaning on the register, body shaking, while Marlow shook his head beside him. Hitch was still laughing, a ridiculously dorky and cute smile on her face.

“You’re such a loser,” she said breathlessly, struggling to get the words out between giggles.

“That I am,” Annie said, smiling happily.

 

#

 

Lying in bed that night, listening to the sound of rain against her window and the sound of distant thunder, Annie mulled over the day’s events. That Hannah had… noticed? Figured out? That she’d asked about her and Hitch. Had Hitch said something to her? Or Marlow? If Hannah, who wasn’t often in their department had picked up on their flirtation Marlow must’ve.

Not that it really mattered. Work wasn’t high school. And Hannah was asking out of respect and kindness, not… meanness.

Putting her arm across her eyes she groaned.

_Definitely overthinking things._

A few minutes later her phone buzzed, and of course it was Hitch.

>> Hey, you awake?

> Yeah, what’s up?

>> Nothing, just lying in bed listening to the rain

> Me too

>> It’s really nice

> Sure is :)

There was a long pause, and Annie frowned. It was very unlike Hitch to be short of words.

> So what card was it?

>> three of clubs

> knew it ;)

>> Loser

Annie frowned again, now quite concerned.

> Is everything ok?

>> Yeah

>> Just tired

> Ok. I’m here if you want to talk

There was another pause before the reply came.

>> You’re such a good friend

>> I’ll talk to you tomorrow

>> Night

> Goodnight, Hitch

Annie put her phone aside, a growing sense of unease in her stomach.

 

#

 

Waking with a start, Annie looked around her room through bleary eyes. It was still dark, pitch black even. The rain was really coming down, and she could hear wind howling outside. Lightning flashed through the curtains, a huge crack of thunder reverberating through the air.

_Must be right above us. Guess I know what woke me up._

_Hanji._

Jumping out of bed she’d barely hit the ground when her door was carefully opened from the outside. Hanji shuffled in, Bean clutched tight to her chest, tears in her eyes.

“Mama…” she sniffed.

Rushing over Annie knelt down and wrapped her up in the biggest, warmest hug she could.

“Shh… it’s okay, sweetie,” Annie cooed, cradling Hanji’s head against her chest. “Really noisy isn’t it?”

Hanji nodded, looking up and wiping her eyes. In the darkness and without her glasses Hanji would be practically blind, so Annie kept a hold of her, gently stroking her back and whispering to her.

“It’s okay, Mama’s here. Nothing to be afraid of.”

When Hanji had calmed down a little, no longer yelping at every peal of thunder, Annie planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Hold on to Bean, Little One,” Annie said, scooping the little girl up and holding her close, walking back to her bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the mattress she manoeuvred herself back under the covers, being careful to keep Hanji against her the whole time. Once they were lying down, cuddled up together under the doona, Annie gave Hanji another soft, reassuring kiss.

“I’ve got you, Hanji,” she whispered. “Back to sleep sweetie, Mama’s right here…”

It didn’t take long for the little girl to drift off to sleep again, her head on her mother’s chest, Bean still snugly in her arms. Annie stayed awake a little longer, making sure Hanji was fast asleep, before closing her eyes once again.

 

#

 

“You feeling ok? You look pretty beat.”

Annie shook her head. “I’m fine, just a little tired. Storm last night woke Hanji up, so she slept in my bed. Which meant when she woke up so did I.”

“Is she ok?” Hitch asked, a genuine look of concern on her face.

“She’s ok,” Annie smiled. “Because it’s dark and she’s not wearing her glasses she can’t see much so can get a bit scared at night sometimes.”

“Are her eyes that bad?”

“She’s not going to walk into things or anything,” Annie said. “But yeah, she needs them – her glasses – to read or watch TV or even recognise faces I think.”

Hitch frowned, putting her arms around herself. “Poor thing.”

“She’s ok,” Annie said, giving the other woman a reassuring tap on the arm. “Biggest issue with her glasses is her getting them dirty.”

“Well that’s good.”

They stood in silence. Awkward silence.

“So, uh, reckon we can go for lunch together today?” Hitch finally said.

“It’s real quiet still so don’t see why not.”

“Ok. Ok, good.”

Hitch gave Annie a nervous smile and they went back to work.

 

#

 

Walking across the road to the park, Annie was struck by how sunny it was today. The road was still covered in puddles and the grass was muddy, but following the path they walked to one of the benches, thankfully dry from the sun.

Sitting together they ate in silence, but at least this time it was a more comfortable one. Once they were both finished Hitch took a deep breath, staring off into the distance.

“So I know you’ve noticed… something’s up, yeah?”

Annie nodded and let her continue.

“Well, surprise surprise, it’s from my visit to my parents,” she chuckled awkwardly, looking down at her hands. “Like, it’s not bad, not like last time but…”

Turning to her Hitch looked lost, uncertain. Annie gave her as best a reassuring smile as she could and reached over, placing her hand over the brunette’s.

“It’s ok, no rush.”

“Marlow might disagree,” Hitch said weakly, looking down again. Sighing heavily she licked her lips and continued. “Well it was on Saturday, in the morning. I was helping get everything ready and Mum starts talking about this high tea she’d been to with her ladies’ group.”

Annie nodded to show she was listening, though she didn’t actually know what a high tea was (aside from something fancy involving tea and possibly little cakes).

“So this one was at one of the hotels up there, and Mum was talking to the event organiser. See she’s pregnant, the organiser I mean, so she’s going on maternity leave later and her… assistant I guess is covering for her.”

The sense of unease was starting to fill Annie up, deep in the pit of her stomach, but she tried her best to not let it show.

“But that means they need someone to fill in for the second in charge, but there aren’t too many people in Port with the right degree fresh out of uni.”

Swallowing hard Annie nodded again, though this time it was stiff and awkward.

“So Mum mentions that, you know, that’s the sort of work I’m looking at… that I just graduated last year, top ten of my class… and she tells me they were real interested.”

Hitch stopped, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away.

“It’s hard,” she said with a vulnerability Annie had never seen in her. “I mean I like it here, I-” Hitch stopped, holding a breath a moment before letting it out, her voice more composed. “But every day without a “real” job just makes it harder, you know? Like harder to get one and if I leave it too long there’ll be a new batch of graduates. This… this is a big opportunity for me. For the rest of my life.”

Squeezing Hitch’s hand Annie nodded sombrely. She knew Hitch wouldn’t be working with her forever, but hadn’t thought that she’d move so far away.

“I understand what you mean,” Annie said softly, looking at her hand as it held on to the other woman’s. “Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for what you need over…” The words caught in her throat, but she swallowed hard and kept going, looking into Hitch’s eyes. “Over what you want.”

Hitch’s bottom lip trembled, and tears were welling in her eyes. With a sob she flung her arms around Annie’s neck, hugging her tight and burying her face into her shoulder.

“I don’t want to go!”

Holding her close while she wailed, Annie felt tears stinging her own eyes. “It’s okay,” she said, as much to herself as anything. “It’s not like I’ll stop talking to you if you go.”

“Really?” Hitch murmured.

“Really.” Annie felt a little guilty at finding her so cute right now, but she couldn’t help it. “And you can get me a cheap room for when I come and visit.”

“No,” Hitch pouted, squeezing tighter. “You’ll stay with me.”

“How could I resist that offer,” Annie smiled, rubbing Hitch’s back soothingly. “And you’re not going tomorrow or anything are you?”

Shaking her head without looking up, Hitch simply mumbled “June, I think”, while Annie wondered if she now had Mascara smudged up her neck.

“I mean I… I don’t want you to go either,” Annie said, nestling into Hitch’s fluffy hair. “But I- I want to support you in... things.” She stopped, her cheeks burning at the admission. Even if it was a pretty terrible one.

“I’d like that,” Hitch murmured. “’nd I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Planting a kiss on the top of Hitch’s head Annie smiled. “Nothing to worry about.”

“And I don’t just want it to be me!” Hitch looked up, mascara streaked around her eyes. “I want to, like…”

“You do,” Annie assured her, wiping the smudged makeup with a tissue. “You do a whole lot.”

Hitch smiled, placing a soft little kiss on Annie’s cheek.

“Thanks, Annie,”

 

#

 

After their talk Annie was happy to see Hitch’s demeanour had returned to normal, and on Thursday they talked excitedly about plans for the weekend. In the end they worked out they’d meet with Hannah and Franz near work and take the bus in, and both take the train back to Annie’s – with Hitch giving Annie her overnight bag on Friday.

So it was definitely happening. Hitch was staying over at her flat. Spending the night. Probably in her bed.

Just thinking about it made her face (and other areas) heat up. She made a mental note to not to drink too much in her nervousness when they did go out. Hopefully with Tori abstaining it wouldn’t be too difficult.

But before then she and Hanji had an afternoon tea appointment with her father.

 

#

 

When she went to pick up Hanji on Thursday, she saw that Kuchel was there again. In fact she’d been there every day this week. This time she wasn’t occupied, and came over to greet Annie.

“Hi, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing pretty good,” Annie answered. “How’ve you been? In the last four days that is?”

“It hasn’t been too long, has it?” Kuchel laughed, tossing her head back. “But no, I’ve been well, thank you. Keeping busy here.”

“Mmm,” Annie nodded, glancing around the room. “I’d have thought you would’ve taken the chance for some time off, not looking after more kids.”

“It’s not so bad when there are this many – they mostly keep themselves busy.”

“I’m sure Mr Berner is very grateful,” Annie said with a droll tone.

“He’s been very grateful to have my experienced hands to call on,” she said coyly.

Annie just shook her head, not sure if she really wanted to know just how much the other woman was joking.

“But before you go, Isabel’s birthday is coming up at the end of the month,” Kuchel said, reaching into her bag. “So of course she’d love to have Hanji there. It’s on the twenty sixth – an awkward time with the long weekend I know-”

“No, it’s ok,” Annie assured her. “Though that’s the day Armin flies back out, and Hanji can be a bit moody after he goes. But I think she’d still have a lot of fun.”

“Isabel will be happy to cheer her up if she’s down.”

“She’ll be very excited I’m sure.”

 

#

 

Annie and Hanji walked through the shopping centre hand in hand. It was mostly to stop Hanji racing off ahead of her to find her grandfather. Not that Annie was worried about Hanji’s safety, rather that she didn’t want her to rush off and find he wasn’t there.

Chiding herself, Annie frowned – she needed to have a little more faith in him if things were going to work.

_But it doesn’t help to be cautious._

Thankfully the little faith she had was rewarded, spotting her father standing awkwardly in front of the K-Mart as planned.

“Can you see who I see?” Annie asked Hanji.

The little girl gasped, and the moment Annie released her hand she shot off, arms out, squealing happily.

“Papa Eric!”

All heads in the area turned to look, most smiling, laughing or cooing to their friends as she was picked up and swung around, giggling the whole time.

“Hello there my little angel,” he smiled, tickling at her cheek.

“Hello,” Hanji smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Pulling back she giggled, patting at his face. “You’re all spikey!”

“Been a little while since I shaved my face,” he explained, Hanji running her hands over his cheeks the whole time.

“It feels silly,” she chortled, slumping over to put her head on his shoulder.

“Hope not too silly that you won’t give me hugs anymore!” he teased.

“Noooo, Papa Eric!” Hanji laughed, hugging him tight.

Annie smiled to see Hanji so happy. Though seeing her father so carefree was still a little painful.

_You get what you want and you still aren’t happy._

“Hello, Annie,” Eric said, still holding Hanji.

“Hello, Papa,” she replied, giving her best smile, though she didn’t think it reached her eyes fully.

“Did you have any preference on where to go?”

“Only factor for me is I’ve got a frequent coffee card at Gloria’s,” she drawled.

“Well that works for me,” he smiled. “How about you, Hanji?”

“Huh?” Hanji asked, clearly a mile away.

“Go to Gloria Jean’s?”

Hanji looked uncertain and started squirming – her way of asking to be put down. Once she was on the ground she darted over to Annie’s side, waving her down to her level so she could whisper in her ear.

“Can I get a hot chocolate?” she asked.

“Of course, Little One,” Annie smiled. “And we can even share a bit of cake if you’d like.”

The little girl’s eyes went wide, and she spun around, bouncing on her toes.

“Let’s go! Mama said we can have cake!”

 

#

 

Hanji was standing in front of the display case, her nose hovering a hair’s breadth from the glass as she eyed the treats eagerly.

“Have you decided, Little One?”

“That one!” she said pointing at the tray of caramel slices, squishing the tip of her finger against the case. Gasping at having touched the case (something she knew she shouldn’t do), Hanji grabbed the hem of her jumper, lifting it up to wipe away the tiny smudge. She had to stand on her tiptoes and stick her tummy right out to reach up high enough, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she wiped at the glass.

Annie, Eric and the barista, meanwhile, were doing their best not to melt for the adorableness.

Once she was satisfied Hanji pulled her jumper back into place, grinning proudly.

“Well done sweetie,” Annie smiled before placing their order.

 

#

 

Sitting down together with their drinks and food at one of the tables, Annie left most of the talking to Hanji and her father. Or just to Hanji rather, who was excitedly telling him all about her week so far and what she’d been getting up to over the holidays.

“…it had stopped raining but I still wore my rain coat and gumboots because the ground was wet and the trees were all drippy so that way I didn’t get my clothes messy and we walked around because it was too wet to run but I skipped a little bit on the handball court.”

She stopped, giggling a moment before taking a huge breath.

“It sounds like you’re having a good time there.”

“I am,” she grinned, rocking back and forth in her chair. “And my friends Petra and Isabel and Levi are there and Mrs Ackerman too.”

“Mrs… Ackerman?” Eric asked, glancing at Annie.

“Mikasa’s aunt,” Annie answered. “Papa Eric knows Mikasa,” she said to Hanji.

“Ohhhh…” Hanji nodded and shifted in her seat, shifting until she was up on her knees to sip at her drink. “Mrs Ackerman’s nice. And her and Mr Berner and Mr Souda have been giving us lots of fun things to do.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Eric smiled, patting her hand.

“Do you know what makes me happy?” Hanji grinned.

“What’s that?”

“Caramel slice!” she laughed, hands on her stomach. Smiling, she leant over the table, and reached her hands out. “And you,” Hanji smiled cheekily.

“You make me happy too,” Eric smiled.

 

#

 

“I… I was wondering if I could get a photo with Hanji?”

“Yes, of course,” Annie said.

“Good, good,” Eric said, smiling with relief and excitement. “I, uh…” he started, holding out a small camera.

Annie took the camera, standing up from the table and stepping back.

“Big smile, Hanji!” she said.

Cuddling up to her grandfather the little girl smiled broadly, Annie snapping a few photos. As she went to sit down one of the staff came up to them.

“Would you like me to take a photo for all of you?”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Annie said, passing over the camera.

Moving around the table she stood behind her father, hands on Hanji’s shoulder, smiling as the camera clicked.

 

#

 

“I’ll see you next time,” Eric said, getting down on one knee to hug Hanji tight.

“Bye bye, Papa Eric,” she smiled, hugging him back.

When he pulled back she reached up and squashed his cheeks, chortling as she rubbed his stubble. He laughed softly, ruffing her hair before standing up.

“Goodbye, Annie.”

“Bye bye, Papa.”

They stood apart from each other, smiling nervously. After a moment Annie put her arms out and they stepped in for a brief hug. Taking Hanji’s hand Annie smiled as they walked back to the car.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn | Bottom | Shut Up | Pimp | Messy

“I put my bag in Dennis’ office so you can just grab it when you go.”

“Ok,” Annie nodded, still a little disbelieving she’d be taking a bag of Hitch’s clothes home with her. Because Hitch was staying with her tomorrow night. At her flat. Where it would just be the two of them.

“And don’t go forgetting it,” Hitch warned with a wagging finger. “Got some nice things in there.”

“Ok,” Annie nodded again, flustered at the thought of what those nice things might be.

“Right,” Hitch said, looking at her watch. “I’m off to do a bag run, be back in a bit.”

“Ok.”

Annie stood, still flustered, watching Hitch as she strutted off.

 

#

 

When Hitch returned, arms laden with several of the long, flat boxes of bags, Annie was still at the counter. Though now she was waiting for a customer to decide on her preferred type of placemat, the countertop now turned into an impromptu dining setting as she mulled her options over.

“Scootch over,” Hitch creaked, the boxes weighing on her.

Annie smirked and shifted over, allowing Hitch to place the boxes down. Sighing, the brunette dropped down on her haunches, freezing suddenly, her face pale and eyes wide.

“Hitch?” Annie asked, concerned.

But Hitch didn’t answer, instead reaching back to feel the seat of her pants.

_Did she..?_

Hitch looked up with fear in her eyes. “Annie… help.”

Putting her hand to her mouth Annie tried to fight the laughter welling up inside of her. “Oh, _Hitch_ …”

“This is serious!” The brunette hissed, hands still on her behind.

But Annie couldn’t help it, and the more Hitch protested, the more she laughed, totally forgetting there was a (now very confused) customer standing right there. When Marlow came over to investigate he found Annie lying on the floor, clutching her sides, tears running down her face as she shook with hysterical laughter.

 

#

 

Thankfully Dennis was understanding of the situation, and even managed not to laugh (where Hitch could hear him at least). Annie was left in charge of helping Hitch out of her predicament which, given the annoyed pout Hitch kept shooting her, might not have been the best decision.

“So what do you want to do?” Annie asked.

“I don’t know,” Hitch whined.

“Have you got pants or a skirt in your bag?”

“Not that I can wear here.”

Annie paused, her mind filling with all sorts of enticing scenarios.

“Well, ah, do you think it’s repairable?” she asked, instinctively leaning around to inspect the damage.

“No!” Hitch squealed, slapping her hands over her backside and jumping away.

“Sorry, sorry,” Annie said, putting up her hands apologetically. “Well I guess we’ve got to go upstairs and get you some new ones.”

The brunette’s face dropped to a look of anguish. “But I can’t walk around like this!”

“You can’t stand with your butt against a wall all day either,” Annie said as kindly as she could. “How about…” she looked around grabbing a clipboard from under the counter. “Just hold this behind you while we walk to the change rooms and you can wait in there.”

“That’s… not a bad idea.”

Hitch put out a hand, taking the clipboard, holding it behind her with both hands before taking a tentative step forward. She still looked terribly nervous though.

“It’ll be alright,” Annie said, giving her a gentle touch on the shoulder. “I’ll be there with you.”

“You were there when it happened,” Hitch grunted.

Annie couldn’t help but flinch at that.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Mmm… guess I can forgive you.”

Despite Hitch’s chirpy tone Annie still felt guilty.

“It’s fine,” Hitch said with a smile. “Just need to get my grumps out sometimes.”

“Ok, If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Hitch smiled, putting her hands on Annie’s shoulders, before quickly covering her rear again.

Annie laughed as they walked over to the escalator, heading upstairs to the womenswear department. It was, thankfully for Hitch, quite quiet up there as well. They hurried along, Hitch ducking into one of the changing cubicles and shutting the door behind her. Annie stood outside, waiting.

After a moment, when Hitch didn’t reappear, Annie knocked on the door.

“Uh, Hitch, if you want me to look I’ll need to know what size to get you.”

The door opened a fraction and Hitch shoved her torn pants out. Taking them Annie looked at the tag.

_Size 8._

“Ok here-” Annie stopped, the door firmly closed again. “Well I guess I’ll just hang onto these then,” she muttered.

 

#

 

Returning with an identical pair, Annie knocked on the door.

“It’s me.”

Opening the door Hitch poked her head around the corner warily. Despite Hitch’s best efforts to remain hidden, the mirror on the wall behind her gave Annie good ( _very_ good) look at her cute little butt and her adorable pink boyshorts.

“Thanks, Annie,” she said. “And here, it’s my locker key. Could you get my bag?”

“Sure thing,” Annie smiled, taking a last look at Hitch’s butt before she left.

 

#

 

“Ah that feels _so_ much better!”

Hitch was dancing around the floor, shaking her hips happily. She gave Annie a big grin an held out a hand.

“C’mon! Dance with me!”

“Oh, um,” Annie blushed, looking away shyly.

“No?” Hitch laughed.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but she felt so self-conscious. She was built for fighting, not dancing. She didn’t have a nice body like Hitch.

“Aw, ok,” Hitch smiled, leaning on the counter. “Tomorrow though,” she said with a wink. “You owe me for all those times you’ve turned me down.”

“Ok, fine,” Annie said with a dramatic sigh, though she shot Hitch a tender smile. “But for now let’s get back to work.”

 

#

 

“Ok, sweetie, you have a good night with Grandma and Grandpa.”

“I always do, Mama!” Hanji smiled.

“And I’ll see you tomorrow to go pick Daddy up,” Annie said, kissing the little girl’s cheek.

“Ok, Mama, love you.”

“Love you too, Little One.”

 

#

 

Annie stood outside her building, blowing warm air into her hands. She wasn’t especially cold, but there wasn’t much else for her to do while she waited for Mina and Eren to pick her up. They were going to go together to the bus stop where they were meeting with Hitch, Hannah and Franz.

She wasn’t waiting long before they pulled up, Eren at the wheel. Jumping in the back seat they were on their way as soon as she was strapped in.

“You look really nice,” Mina said.

“Thank you,” Annie smiled. She’d put a lot of effort into her appearance tonight – her nicest jeans, a low cut top, and she’d even worn her hair down. That _may_ have been heavily influenced by Hitch saying how much she liked Annie letting it loose. Since she was so used to having it tied up it was rather an odd feeling to be out and about with it out. But would (hopefully) be worth it.

It was a quick trip, Mina and Annie chatting while Eren drove. He parked in one of the open air carparks near the bus stop, and they walked together to their meeting point.

Hannah and Franz were already there, and when they saw Annie Hannah started waving excitedly. Though from how pink her cheeks were it might’ve just been her trying to stay warm.

Annie Introduced everyone, which was a little awkward as she’d technically never met Franz before. He was tall, easily over six foot, and solidly built. If Reiner hadn’t ruined tall, buff guys for her Annie would’ve found him very handsome.

“Nice to meet you all,” Eren said. “So now we’re just waiting on Hitch?”

“Yep,” Hannah said, looking at Annie. “Though I’m surprised she’s late.”

“I’m not,” Annie said with an amused snort.

“You weren’t waiting long I hope,” Mina said.

“No,” Hannah replied. “We got here just before you did.”

“You look like you’re freezing though,” Annie said.

“I’m not a fan of the cold, no,” the redhead laughed. “Give me summer any day.”

“You’re such a Queenslander,” Franz teased.

“You’re a cane toad?” Eren gasped, mock horror on his face.

“Atherton born and bred!” Hannah grinned proudly.

“You too, Franz?”

“Not me, I’m a proud Sydney boy,” he answered with a chuckle. “I was up there back when I was in the Army, I actually met Hannah while she was on schoolies.”

“Seems so long ago,” Hannah sighed, leaning back into her boyfriend.

“About twelve years now,” he nodded.

Annie did some quick maths in her head, realising that would make them something like 29 years old. She’d always thought Hannah was around her age. No wonder she wanted Franz to hurry up and propose already.

“So what do you do now?” Eren asked.

“I’m a tradie,” Franz said. “Little bit of everything really.”

As he was speaking a familiar (to Annie at least) car pulled up at the kerb beside them, and Hitch jumped out. She was wearing a long, silky scarf over an loose top that hung off one of her shoulders and denim booty shorts with black leggings and ankle boots.

She looked beautiful.

Hitch quickly said hello to everyone, blaming Daz for her lateness, while Annie just stared, her mouth hanging open. Thankfully for her pride she managed to recover before anyone noticed (she hoped), and Hitch came over to her, giving her a warm hug.

“There’s you,” she said.

“Here I am,” Annie hummed, holding her close.

As they pulled back Annie caught Hitch stealing a glance at her cleavage and smiled to herself. The smile turned to a bashful fluster when she realised everyone else was watching them intently. Luckily the bus pulled up before she had to worry about it any further.

 

#

 

Once the bus arrived in the city they walked together to The Morrison, Annie getting a text from Ymir that she and Tori, as well as Bert and Reiner were already there and had claimed a booth. There were a lot of people about, as would be expected for a Saturday night. When the crowd grew thick they all followed behind Franz as he forged a path, Hitch taking hold of Annie’s wrist as she pulled her along.

She kept holding on even after the press had cleared, and Annie had no intention of complaining.

Walking into the bar they got a round of drinks then moved to the back to find the others. Annie could see (over the tops of the crowd’s heads) the stage lights were on, though she couldn’t see the band themselves.

At the back of the bar they found the booth, and sat down. Hitch next to Annie, then Ymir, Tori, Bert, Reiner, Hannah, Franz, Eren and Mina. It was quite cozy, but Hitch put her arm along the back of the booth around Annie, so she was going to live with it.

“Bit close,” Ymir grumbled.

“Oh I don’t mind,” Hannah laughed, patting Franz and Reiner’s arms.

“Are you really complaining?” Tori pouted, giving her girlfriend a serious dose of puppy dog eyes.

“I, uh, no…”

“Good!” Tori beamed, very pleased with herself.

“So, uh, Mikasa not with you?” Ymir asked, eager to change the subject.

“She’s coming with Sasha,” Eren said.

“Lucky her,” Ymir smirked.

Tori whacked her on the arm, gasping. “Ymir!”

Hitch, however, cackled and put her hand up for a high five.

Shaking her head, Annie took a sip from her beer.

 

#

 

Mikasa and Sasha arrived shortly after, with everyone squashing in even more so they could fit. It was proving a little too much, so Sasha took matters into her own hands and pulled Mikasa onto her lap. Even though she buried her face in her scarf there was no hiding the furious blush on Mikasa’s face. Tori looked expectantly at Ymir, who gave a very put upon slump before hoisting her little blonde up to sit on her.

“Well?” Hannah asked Franz.

“I don’t think there’s enough room under the table,” he chuckled. “My knees are almost touching it as is.”

“Fine,” she pouted, folding her arms and earning a laugh from the table.

“So is that everyone?” Sasha asked.

“Just Marlow,” Hannah said, returning to her usual, bubbly self. “I’ll text him where we are again.”

“Surprised _he’s_ late,” Hitch grumbled.

“Didn’t think his programming allowed it,” Annie added thoughtfully.

“Not that again,” Hitch sniggered.

“I messaged Connie to come see us before the show too,” Sasha said, leaning around Mikasa. “Hopefully he’ll come once they’re set up.”

“I might just do that!”

“Connie!” Sasha cried, leaning over as best she could to hug her friend.

“Glad you guys could make it,” he grinned. “Franz, buddy! Long-time no see!”

“Hi, Connie.”

“Better watch out, you’ve got some competition right there.”

“I don’t mind sharing,” Hannah laughed, leaning back against Reiner.

“I think Bert might!”

“You two are-? Oh sorry!”

“It’s fine.”

“No complaints from me.”

“Oh my god!”

 

#

 

The conversation flowed along easily, Connie disappearing back to finish setting up after a few minutes. Annie was happy to see Hitch getting along with her friends, fitting in like she’d always known them. She was also happy to be nestled under Hitch’s arm, leaning against her gently and sipping her beer. Hitch was talking excitedly to Hannah and Mina, and Annie looked up at her adoringly.

The way her eyes narrowed when she smiled, how she waved her hands then she got excited, how her nose wrinkled up when she laughed. All of it was so cute.

Annie caught Ymir watching her, a knowing smirk on her freckled face, and shook her head with an amused roll of her eyes.

“Cute”, Ymir mouthed, grinning smugly.

“Jealous?” Annie replied silently.

Shaking her head Ymir gave Tori a squeeze, causing her to squeal and almost spill her drink.

“Ymir!”

“It’s Annie’s fault!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well- wait? Jean?”

Everyone turned their attention to the end of the table where Jean was indeed standing, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh, uh, hi guys what…?”

He looked at everyone, still confused, though something seemed to click in his head when he saw Hitch and Annie. Something that put a trace of fear into his eyes.

“Could ask you that!” Reiner laughed.

“Jean? Did you find them?”

Marlow pushed his way out of the crowd, jabbing at his phone, clearly annoyed. Seeing the full booth he stopped and smiled, standing close to Jean. Very close to Jean.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

“Oh, hi, everyone,” Marlow said, smiling and not yet picking up on Jean’s stunned state. “I’m Marlow and this is Jean. I work with Connie.”

“Oh, we know Jean,” Ymir said with the absolutely most shit-eatingest grin Annie had ever seen.

Annie glanced at Hitch, who seemed to have gone into some sort of catatonic state.

“We went to school with him – mostly,” Tori cut in quickly and politely.

“Wow small world,” Marlow laughed before nudging Jean. “Introduce everyone,” he said in a low voice.

“Right, yes,” Jean nodded. “This is Mina, her boyfriend Jaeger-”

“Eren, horse-face!”

“Bite me!” Jean shot back, the two men eyeing each other off before settling down. “I’m guessing Franz and Hannah?” They nodded and he continued. “Reiner, his boyfriend Bert, Tori, her girlfriend Ymir, you know Hitch and… Annie already-”

She was sure there was a moment of… _something_ in his expression as he looked at her. Perhaps noticing the way she was sitting with his cousin?

“And lastly Mikasa…” Jean blinked, processing what he was seeing. “Who is sitting on a girl I don’t know.”

“Hi I’m Sasha!” she waved, her other arm staying around Mikasa’s waist.

“Hey, uh, nice to meet you,” Jean mumbled.

Marlow was far more composed, giving her a friendly hello, and Annie wondered if he was less concerned or just hiding it well. He never seemed to get bothered at work – except by Hitch – so it was a toss-up really.

“We should go say hi to Connie before they get started,” Marlow said. “But we’ll catch up with you all in a bit.”

Leading Jean away with a hand on his back they disappeared into the evening crowd. The table sat for a moment before Ymir said what they were all thinking.

“Holy shit!”

“I can’t believe it.”

“I can!”

“Okay, so who’s Jean?” Hannah asked, leaning onto the table, very interested. “You went to school with him?”

“Most of us went to school with him, yes,” Tori nodded. “He was in our grade and we,” she gestured to herself, Ymir, Reiner and Bert, “still see him fairly often.”

“And he’s Hitch’s cousin,” Annie said, looking at the woman in question, who still seemed to be in shock.

“So your cousin, and Marlow..?” Hannah asked, pointing to Hitch, then out to the crowd.

“Nope not listening!” Hitch cried, covering her ears. “Lalalalala not happening!”

Annie laughed, from how cute she was not her discomfort, but gave her thigh a gentle squeeze she hoped would be reassuring.

“Oh my god!” Tori giggled, realisation on her face. “Remember what Jean said to Mikasa on the first day of high school?”

“About her hair?” Eren asked, not sure where she was going.

“Yeah!” the blonde continued, really excited now. “Like that was the thing that drew him to her and made him have the crush on her for, like, forever!”

Mikasa cocked her head, thoroughly confused. “Crush?”

“You know, Jean’s crush on you?”

“He didn’t have a crush on me.”

“Yeah he did,” Annie laughed. “Like he was always asking to draw you and things-”

“That’s just because he was an artist so needed a model…” Mikasa said weakly, but that her cheeks were turning red showed she was having a grand realisation about past events.

“And he said he loved her straight, black hair,” Tori explained, leaving the conclusion hanging. When nobody filled in the blank she huffed, waving her hands in exasperation. “And Marlow has straight black hair!”

“Probably the only thing about him that’s straight,” Ymir snorted.

“Well there’s the pole up his ass,” Annie joked.

“That ain’t a pole!” Reiner guffawed, slapping a hand on his thigh.

With a groan Hitch put her head down on the table, now thoroughly horrified. As she lay there groaning (while Reiner and Ymir attempted to out-do each other with gross-out jokes) Annie rubbed a soothing hand on her back. It must’ve helped, as soon Hitch raised her head up and turned to Annie, a thoroughly pained expression on her face.

“I just realised something,” she said, a pained note in her voice.

Annie just gave her an inquisitive look, letting her continue.

“Remember that time Marlow came in from his break carrying something from that fancy jewellers a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah?”

“He said it was for a friend’s birthday – Jean-boy’s birthday was beginning of this month…”

Hitch had barely recovered when Reiner decided to say something that would utterly destroy her.

“So who out of those two’s the bottom do you reckon?”

Slumping into Annie, the brunette made a noise that could best be described as a mix between a sob and a whimper. Putting her arms around her shoulders, Annie patted the other woman on the back, amused by how over the top her reaction was but still wanting her to feel better.

“Oh Marlow for sure,” Tori immediately replied.

“Yeah I’ve gotta say Marlow too.”

“Mmhmm, I mean Jean’s all angry and things so yeah, got to be Marlow.”

“Nah, nah, nah!” Ymir interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. “See you’re thinking about this all wrong. Marlow might look all nice and polite, but that’s ‘cause he’s all controlled. Into control, yeah? And Jean – he’s all loud mouthed, talking shit and thinking he’s god’s gift. Always showing how amazing he is and shit… I’ve met people like him and they’re all total bottom bitches who love to be dommed.”

“Takes one to know one,” Annie murmured into her drink. Though from the howls of laughter that erupted from the table she wasn’t as quiet as she’d thought.

“Ohhh burn!”

“Get wrecked!”

“Yeah, Ymir, how’d you know that?”

“Hey! Hey! Shut up!” Ymir protested.

But it was to no avail.

 

#

 

After Ymir had been thoroughly roasted, and Jean and Marlow returned it was decided it was time to make their way to the small stage for the show, Jean having reported they were about ready to start. As they made their way over Annie hung back, sidling up to Ymir.

“Hey…” she started, not able to meet Ymir’s eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“No worries,” Ymir said. “I’ll get Reiner back sooner or later.”

“Yeah but I still-”

“Nope!” Ymir cut in. “I mean, yeah it’s not the best but I’ve sure heard worse things.”

Strangely Annie didn’t find that too comforting.

“Hug it out,” Ymir said firmly, and when Annie raised her eyes from the floor the taller woman had her arms out.

Sighing with faux-exasperation she stepped in and hugged her friend, mumbling another “Sorry”.

“It’s all good,” Ymir rumbled. “Though I think you’ve got to go.”

“Wha-?”

Looking up at Ymir, the freckled woman nodded to her right, and Annie saw Hitch waiting there. Annie smiled at her and started to walk over. Hitch met her half way, thumbs in the pockets of her shorts.

“Soooo…” Hitch smiled, slinking closer with a highly mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Mmm?” Annie hummed, eyebrow cocked warily.

“Remember how you owe me a dance?”

“I remember you saying I owed you a dance,” Annie said playfully, the popping of speakers being turned on in the background. “Is that what you meant?”

Hitch smirked, running a hand down Annie’s arm. “Same thing really.”

“Really?” Annie asked, stepping closer, tongue pressed to the back of her teeth.

“Yep!” Hitch beamed, taking hold of Annie’s hand and pulling her into the crowd around the stage.

She wasn’t just taking her by the by the hand, but had laced her long, delicate fingers through Annie’s own. They were holding hands. It felt… nice.

Annie didn’t want to let go.

Hitch found them a spot somewhere in the middle of the crowd, and looking around she saw they were next to Ymir and Tori. She was also reasonably sure she could see Sasha’s ponytail, but there wasn’t much she could see outside her immediate area. It was possible for her to make out the band, albeit not very clearly. Not that she was watching _them_.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The way Hitch was on her tiptoes, bobbing from side to side, trying to get a better view over shoulders and between heads, excitement lighting up her face. Settling down she looked at Annie and smiled, all toothy and dorky, but so irresistibly cute.

“Alright we’re the 104 Sinners and this is Boys in Town!”

The crowd cheered, many raising hands and drinks as they band started playing. Hitch gave a loud, whooping cheer, her free hand in the air, but Annie couldn’t find it in her.

“C’mon, babe!” Hitch grinned, squeezing her hand.

“Wooooo!” Annie yelled, hand in the air, laughing happily.

 

#

 

Annie was having fun. She was dancing, jumping up and down, yelling for more and having the time of her life. Not that she knew too many of the songs they were playing – it was mostly the classic rock she recognised, newer music (or possibly even original songs) going over her head. But she was still loving it. And Connie had a really good voice, his blistering (and meta) rendition of Ace of Spades was a real highlight.

Despite the crowd moving and shifting they were still next to Tori and Ymir. The taller woman was standing behind the shorter, hands on her shoulders while she danced. It wasn’t that Ymir was a bad dancer (she surprisingly light on her feet), but she didn’t want to risk Tori getting harassed by creeps. And there was something sweet about seeing her so protective.

But Annie was giving all her attention to Hitch. Even as the band was jumping up and down on the stage, as the people around her danced and sang, she watched Hitch move – so lithe and graceful. And Annie danced for her. She forgot her awkwardness and lost herself in how happy she was. How happy they both were.

Before she knew it they were saying it was their last song.

“We’ve got one last on to finish up tonight,” Connie called, his voice full of energy and fire. “A special request for a friend. It’s pretty new but, hey, we’ll give it a go!”

The first few notes started and Annie stopped, recognising them but not placing the song. But as soon as Connie sang the first few words she grinned.

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me…”

“Oh my god I love this song!” Hitch squealed.

“Me too,” Annie laughed.

“Well then woo-hoo! Shut up and dance with me!” Hitch smiled, shimmying as she sang.

It was too cute, too sweet, and Annie just giggled, even as Hitch grabbed hold of her other hand.

“C’mon, Annie!”

“Alright, alright!”

As the band played on they listened to what the song was saying, not taking their eyes off one another as they moved to the music. Not even when the song hit it’s bridge and the rest of the crowd clapped along, hands in the air.

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,” Hitch sang.

“I said ‘you’re holding back’,” Annie countered.

“She said ‘shut up and dance with me’.”

“She sure did.”

“That’s not how it goes!”

“Well then shut up and dance!”

The crowd erupted, jumping and singing, surging forward. Annie held on to Hitch’s hand tightly, not wanting to be separated. It seemed Hitch had the same idea, grabbing Annie tight about the waist, laughing as they were pressed together. They sang the last words together, wrapped in each other’s arms, barely inches apart. As the song ended their smiles faded to looks of nervous uncertainty.

Someone nudged into Annie, pressing her right up against the other woman. Hitch’s eyes flicked down to Annie’s cleavage, which was quite firmly pressing against her, then up to her lips, and finally her eyes.

“Ann-”

“We’re 104 Sinners thank you and goodnight!”

They both jerked their heads towards the stage, remembering where they were. Stepping back from each other quickly they started applauding, Annie not daring to even glance in Hitch’s direction – though she hoped her cheeks were as red as her own.

 

#

 

Milling around after the gig they were joined by Connie and his bandmates Nac and Mylius. Thankfully Jean had settled down, and Annie was surprised to see Hitch talking with him and Marlow.

“That’s great isn’t it?” Ymir said, leaning on Annie’s shoulder.

“Mmm?” Annie hummed.

“Jean and Marco- shit, I mean Marlow.”

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that was a completely innocent slip of the tongue.”

“Only innocent thing I’ve ever done with my tongue,” Ymir said with a wink.

Scoffing, Annie shrugged her shoulders, but Ymir refused to be dislodged.

“Your girlfriend’s cute,” she continued. “Glad to see you smiling so much.”

“Thanks, Ymir.”

“You sound surprised,” Ymir laughed.

“After the tongue comment I was expecting something else.”

“Yeah alright you got me there!”

 

#

 

“No, I’ve got to get home and sleep,” Eren smiled, clearly tired.

“Sorry guys,” Mina said.

“Nah, it’s been grouse!” Sasha grinned, hugging the pigtailed girl.

“Oh!”

Annie chuckled, Sasha was like a bigger version of Hanji with all the hugging. Once Mina was free Annie gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Mina used as an opportunity so whisper to her.

“Good luck!”

“Thanks, Mina,” she murmured back.

Waving her friends off as they headed to the bus stop Annie smiled. She was glad they’d come along and gotten to meet Hitch. Now it was just the women and Franz standing outside the pub – the other boys having decided to move on to a party Mylius knew about, with what sounded like a very heavy emphasis on guys being dudes.

“Alright what now?”

_Speak of the (very cute) devil…_

“Ooh! There’s a Max Brenner just up the road,” Tori beamed.

“Sounds great!” Hannah nodded.

“Well, um,” Mikasa started, trailing off shyly before getting her courage back. “We were going to go down to the quay.”

“But yummy chocolate…” Sasha pouted, looking very torn.

“They do takeaway,” Franz offered.

“Oh great idea!” Sasha squealed, bouncing up and down happily.

Mikasa nodded, smiling happily as she watched the brunette jump about.

“Then let’s move,” Hitch commanded. “Starting to get cold just standing here.”

“So bossy,” Annie scolded, bopping her nose.

“Nyaaaah,” Hitch complained, screwing up her face a moment before relaxing into a smile and slipping her arm through Annie’s.

“Lead on,” she grinned.

Annie sighed contentedly.

 

#

 

“Hey! Hey you!”

Annie tensed as the man stumbled towards them, clearly drunk, possibly high. He was young, probably still a teenager even. The group stopped, varying degrees of concern, wariness and readiness on their faces.

The drunk seemed focussed on Franz. Hopefully not looking for a fight.

“Yeah, you, man…” he slurred, looking almost awestruck.

“Can I help you?” Franz asked calmly.

“I just wanna shake your hand, man!”

“Why..?” Franz asked, an amused smile on his lips.

“Because you’re a fucking pimp! That’s why!”

“I’m..?” Franz looked at Hannah, slightly bewildered.

“Yeah, man!” the drunk shouted, throwing a sweeping gesture over the group. “I mean you’ve got all these fine ladies with you… you’re a pimp, man! A pimp!”

“Thank you?”

“No problem, man,” the drunk said, shaking his head and staggering forward, hand outstretched.

As Franz shook the man’s hand the drunk stood on his tip-toes, to “whisper” some more.

“You’re such a pimp, man… I just… I just love you so much.”

“Um, thank you.”

“No problem, man,” the drunk nodded, stepping back and bowing to the group. “Have a good night, ladies. Take care of this man he’s… he’s a fucking legend.”

They stood and watched him as he continued his weaving journey down the footpath, hearing occasional shouts of “legend” and “pimp” before losing sight of him entirely.

 

#

 

Sitting in the warmth of the café, waiting for their drinks and desserts, was a totally different atmosphere, but still totally enjoyable. The conversation seemed more relaxed and laid back, the eight of them all laughing and smiling.

When Mikasa and Sasha’s drinks arrived (with a giant cookie Mikasa secretly ordered for Sasha, to her great joy) they said their goodbyes and departed, Sasha wanting to see the Harbour Bridge and Opera House all lit up at night.

Tori took a big sip from her hot chocolate, ending up with a big blob of cream on the tip of her nose which she somehow didn’t notice.

“Ah, Tori, you’ve got a little something there,” Hannah laughed pointing a wiggling finger at her nose.

“Wha-? Oh!” the blonde giggled, going cross-eyed and laughing.

As she was wiping it off Ymir whispered something in her ear, a devilish smirk on her lips, that made the blonde go very pink.

Annie bit her lip, supressing a giggle, and luckily before anyone noticed their food arrived. Hannah and Franz were getting chocolate fondue for two, Ymir and Tori strawberry and cream crepes, and Hitch and Annie sharing a chocolate soufflé.

“You first,” Annie smiled, watching as Hitch eagerly split the soufflé with her spoon, the liquid centre spilling out.

“Hehee!” Hitch grinned, adorably excited and enthralled by her treat. Scooping a spoonful up she popped it into her mouth, a contented smile spreading across her chocolate smeared lips.

A nudge to the shin brought Annie out of her thoughts, and glancing around she saw the others looking at her with encouraging smiles (Hannah even giving her two thumbs up). Evidently Hitch was the only one who didn’t notice her making moon eyes at her.

“Eh?” Hitch said, noticing the quiet, spoon halfway to her mouth. “Oh sorry, here,” she giggled, holding the spoon out to Annie. “Now say ‘ah’!”

Annie complied, opening her lips to let Hitch slide the spoon into her mouth. She looked into the other woman’s eyes as she closed her mouth, a soft moan of approval humming in the back of her throat.

“Good?” Hitch asked sultrily, pulling the spoon out.

“Mmm…” Annie nodded, sure the heat in her body wasn’t just from the cake.

“Messy,” the brunette hummed, drawing a finger along Annie’s lip, inspecting the chocolate sauce on her finger a moment before licking it off with a coy little giggle.

Tori coughed, tugging at her collar.

“Is it hot in here or it just me?”

 

#

 

“We’re taking the train back,” Annie said.

“Us too,” Tori nodded, huddling up against her girlfriend.

“Well we’ll walk with you to the station,” Franz nodded. “We can get the bus from the QVB.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hitch smiled, mashing the crossing button over and over.

“Not sure that does anything after the first time,” Annie chuckled.

“Made me feel better,” Hitch laughed, putting her hands behind her head.

“Well that’s good,” Annie sighed with an amused shake of her head.

“See,” Hitch grinned, looking up at the lights as she stepped to the kerb. “Already turning orange.”

 

#

 

Annie blinked, trying to focus on what was happening. Someone was screaming – horrified shrieks –and the smell of burning rubber stung her nostrils. Where Hitch had been standing an instant ago there was a car, it’s tires smoking, horn blaring.

_No. Oh please no._

There was a crowd in the street, panicked voices not registering in her brain. She pushed through them, terror gripping her heart, not wanting to acknowledge that she knew what she would see.

But there was no denying what she saw with her own horrified eyes: Hitch lying in the middle of the street, her unmoving body bloody and broken.

And then Annie screamed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bone | Blood | Scald | Cry

“Hitch! Hitch!”

Annie ran over and dropped to her knees, shaking hands hovering over the injured woman.

She was lying on her back, blood running from her head and over her face, her arms covered in cuts and scrapes. But the worst was her legs – her left leg was clearly broken, bending almost 45 degrees to the side. But her right… it had been shattered, her leggings torn open exposing the broken skin and muscle and, as Annie look closer, bone. There was so much blood…

“Oh God oh God oh God…” Annie grabbed Hitch’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Hitch!” she screamed, tears in her eyes. “Hitch, wake up!”

There were other people around her, other voices, but they weren’t registering.

“You’ve got to wake up…” Annie sobbed.

“Annie… Annie, hey.”

Hannah was kneeling next to her, pulling the scarf from around her neck. Looking around Annie saw Franz was by Hitch’s head, gingerly pressing on her head wound with one hand, phone in the other.

“She’s still breathing,” Hannah said, tying her scarf around Hitch’s thigh. “Franz is calling triple O, so an ambulance is coming.”

Nodding, Annie sniffed and wiped her face on her shoulder, not wanting to let go of Hitch’s hand.

“What can I do?”

“Just stay with her,” Franz said. “If she wakes up now it’ll help to see you.”

_If._

No, he just said if she wakes up _now_. She’ll be ok. She has to be.

“You hear that Hitch?” Annie said, laughing frantically. “An ambulance will be here soon.”

There was a commotion behind them, a trio of police officers wrangling the crowd back, while another rushed over, first aid kit in his hand. Franz started telling him about the injuries he’d identified, that they’d not moved her in case of neck injuries, that the ambulance was on its way.

Annie stayed, kneeling in blood, as they worked to bandage Hitch around her. She hoped it was enough, there was so much blood, Hitch was so pale.

_Why is it taking so long?_

Looking around anxiously Annie realised they were in the middle of the intersection, blocking the traffic in all directions. Would that mean the ambulance couldn’t get through? Annie was starting to panic, mind racing with “what if’s” as to why it wouldn’t arrive.

“It’ll be ok, Annie,” Hannah said. Annie wanted to believe her, but with how pale and worried she looked it was difficult.

Five utterly agonising minutes later the ambulance arrived, lights flashing as it moved down the wrong side of the road, a police car following behind. Annie only moved from Hitch’s side when the paramedics asked her to.

Stumbling back, she looked around, still in shock. There were people standing around, watching what was happening, pointing and talking to each other. When Annie saw a woman with her phone out, recording the scene, she snapped.

“Hey! Hey you!” she yelled, pointing a finger and stalking over. “What are you doing?! Yeah, I’m talking to you!”

The woman looked shocked, shrinking back.

“Put that thing away you fucking vulture or I’ll ram it down your- Hey! What?!”

Franz held her tight to his chest, lifting her off the ground.

“Settle down,” he said, firmly but not without kindness. “It’s not worth it.”

When the fight drained out of her Franz put her down, and he and Hannah led her away, over to where Tori and Ymir were standing. Tori was wrapped in the taller woman’s arms, head buried into her chest. When she saw Annie, the other blonde broke away, running over. Her face was streaked with tears, and she looked totally distraught.

“Oh, Annie!” Tori cried as she grabbed hold of Annie’s arms, tears spilling down her face. “I’m so sorry!”

Annie just stared at her, not understanding.

“I wanted to help but I saw her and I just thought of when I saw my mother and I just- I just- just…”

Of course, she’d been the one screaming. It must’ve been all too familiar to her.

“It’s ok,” Annie said, her voice a low whisper, hugging Tori close as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Annie felt an odd pang, a strange regret that she wasn’t feeling worse. Maybe it just hadn’t sunk in yet?

“But it’ll be ok!” Tori said suddenly, looking at Annie with desperate eyes. “She’ll be ok, and you’ll be ok and- and- and-”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “It’ll be ok.”

They smiled at each other sadly, tears running over their cheeks. Annie kissed Tori gently, her lips soft and wet from her tears, tasting of salt. Nestling into each other’s shoulders they cried together, emotions spilling out.

Ymir walked over and pulled both blonde women close to her chest, wrapping her long arms around them and holding them close.

 

#

 

“They’re moving.”

Annie looked up from Tori’s shoulder, over to the flashing lights and chaos. The paramedics were lifting Hitch up, strapped to a backboard, a brace around her neck. She was glad Hitch was being taken to the hospital, but at the same time not being near her anymore…

Watching the ambulance as it drove off, Annie stared at the empty space it left behind, her mind numb.

It wasn’t until the police came to talk to them that she snapped out of her daze. Ymir stepped away, pulling Tori gently back with her. Despite this, Annie was grateful that Tori kept a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I understand this is a difficult time, but we need to know what happened while it’s still fresh in your minds.”

 

#

 

Annie told the officer about their night out, how much Hitch had to drink (two cruisers), if she’d done any drugs (she didn’t think so), and about what she saw happen.

“We were getting ready to cross,” Annie said, her voice trembling. “And I, uh, remember we were joking about pushing the button lots and she said about the light changing so it was working and then, ah… ah…” She stopped, heart racing and her body trembling. “I don’t… I don’t remember what happened.”

“It’s ok,” the officer said gently. “But please try to remember – was the light red or orange when she stepped off the kerb?”

Closing her eyes Annie forced herself to remember. She saw Hitch grinning triumphantly, hands behind her head as she looked up at the lights. And she went to look up herself, but the screeching of tyres distracted her. Didn’t it? Or was she not remembering because it would say it was Hitch’s fault.

“I don’t know,” she finally said, slumping in defeat. “I can’t remember.”

“That’s fine,” the officer said, giving her a reassuring smile. “You did fine.”

Annie didn’t feel like she had.

 

#

 

It was almost an hour later before the police came to talk to them again, the five of them sitting on the steps of the café. The three smaller women were huddled close together between Franz and Ymir, both for comfort and warmth. Aside from a few muted comments about the cold none of them had spoken while they waited.

“Sorry to keep you so long,” the officer said. “But you’re free to go now.”

Annie nodded and dragged herself up to her feet, though she didn’t really know what she was going to do now. Just go home, she supposed.

“Though Miss Leonhardt,” the office spoke, making her raise her head to look at him. “I’m heading over to St Vincent’s now to… check on things, so I can take you there if you’d like?”

“I…” she looked to her friends, not knowing what she should do. Her first reaction was to go, but she had to be there for Hanji in the morning. And what could she do? She hadn’t done anything when Hitch had been hurt in the first place, there was even less she could do now.

“You should go,” Hannah said, putting on a brave face. “For when she wakes up.”

The redhead’s smile had a fraught edge to it, but Annie did her best to return it, even though her vision was blurring with tears again.

“Yeah…” Annie whispered. “When she wakes up.”

 

#

 

Looking out the window of the police car as it moved through the city, Annie watched the lights reflecting off the glass of the office buildings, and the late night revellers that were still on the streets.

She’d said her goodbyes to the others, exchanging promises of letting each other know when they were home safely. Now she was alone.

When they arrived at the hospital the emergency department was busy, mostly with injured drunks but also a fair share of crying children and people who looked ill in a way Anne didn’t know. The officer indicated for her to take a seat, and she waited while he went to talk to the nurses.

Sitting down on the cold, hard plastic chair she looked down, the sight of the bloodstains on her knees under the harsh fluorescent lights churning her stomach. Looking for a distraction she turned her attention to the officer, attempting to discern Hitch’s condition from their body language.

It didn’t work.

The officer disappeared back into the emergency room, Annie’s heart racing. It was close to two hours since the accident, surely there’d be some news by now. Good news.

Annie rubbed at her ring with her thumb, twisting it around and around as she waited. She hated hospitals.

Thankfully the officer returned soon, a serious look on his face. Standing, Annie struggled to control her breathing as the officer walked up to her.

 

#

 

“Annie? Wh- what..?”

“Sorry, I…” she stopped, voice caught in her throat.

“Brigette? Who is it?”

“It’s Annie,” Mrs Arlert said to her husband. “Has something happened?”

“There… there was an accident…”

“Are you hurt?”

Annie shook her head, tearing up.

“Annie?”

“Ah, no, no I’m… I’m not… we were crossing the street and there was a car. I guess he was trying to catch the orange light but he didn’t stop and Hitch…” she let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes. “He hit Hitch.”

“Oh my god,” Mrs Arlert gasped.

“I’m at the hospital. St Vincent’s,” Annie continued, her voice cracking. “They, ah, they told me she’s hurt real bad. Like her legs are broken and an arm and a bunch of her ribs and- and her skull…”

“Oh Annie,” Mrs Arlert said gently. “Where are you? Are you on your way home?”

“No,” Annie sighed. “I’m still in the emergency room. The police… they told me her parents are going to come here so I’m going to wait.”

“How long will that be?”

“Four, maybe five hours. They live up at Port Macquarie.”

There was a pause before Mrs Arlert spoke again. “You take care of what you need to there, we’ll worry about Hanji and Armin.”

“Thank you…”

 

#

 

_At least three more hours to go._

Annie put her phone back in her pocket, trying – and failing – to stifle back a yawn. Ymir and Hannah had messaged her that they were home, but apart from that nothing had happened while she’d been waiting. She’d been awake for almost eighteen hours now and it had been an exhausting day. Her eyes were beyond heavy, and she felt close to just passing out from exhaustion. But she couldn’t. She had to stay awake to talk to Hitch’s parents. To tell them it was all her fault. If she hadn’t been distracting her, Hitch would’ve seen the car coming. She should’ve known she’d ruin everything. That Hitch would be hurt because of her.

She should’ve known…

 

#

 

Annie jerked awake, blinking at the bright lights, her eyes stinging. She’d been woken up by…

“Mina?”

“Hey, Annie,” she said, sitting down beside Annie, her big dark eyes filled with sadness. She was wearing an old sweatshirt and jeans, a knit beanie holding her frizzy hair down.

Squinting, Annie tried to form a sentence, but all she got out was “What..?”

“Mrs Arlert called Eren and told us what happened and, well,” Mina took Annie’s hand in hers. “We didn’t want you to be alone while you wait.”

She couldn’t reply, guilt weighing too heavily on her. Eren had work in the morning, and now he was going to be tired. And Mina had lost time with him, and Annie knew how important that was to her.

“I brought you some food,” Mina said, unzipping the backpack she’d brought with her. “Couple of bananas and some water.”

“Thank you,” Annie mumbled. “Not hungry right now.”

Mina smiled gently. “That’s ok. Just try and go back to sleep, I’ll be here.”

Leaning on her friend’s shoulder Annie closed her eyes, tiredness swallowing her up again.

“Thank you, Mina.”

 

#

 

The alarm on Annie’s phone woke her a couple of hours later, just before the earliest the Dreyses were due to arrive. Mina was asleep, curled up in her chair. Not wanting to wake her, Annie carefully reached over her and reached into the backpack, pulling out a banana. As she peeled it she looked around, seeing some of the same faces as when she arrived, but also as many new ones. Standing up she cracked out her back, slowly walking around the islands of chairs in the emergency waiting room.

It was a dismal place, she thought. There were people coughing and groaning, children softly crying and all in a harsh, sterile room. Behind the nurses Annie saw a stretcher being rushed past, doctors and paramedics swarming around it. As uncomfortable as it was to think of, she found some comfort in knowing Hitch was getting help.

Tossing the banana peel in a nearby bin, Annie walked back to where Mina was sleeping. She only made it a few steps before she froze. Rushing into the room came an older couple. They looked panicked, their clothes mismatched and hair messy. The woman had light brown hair – long, wavy and fluffy, and Annie noticed a resemblance to Jean as well.

Annie stood and watched them as they went up to the reception desk, talking with the staff a moment. When one of the nurses went off out the back they stepped away from the desk, looking around the room. The man saw Annie staring, and she tentatively walked over to him.

“Mr Dreyse?” she asked.

“Yes?” he replied, confused a moment before recognition hit him. “Are you Annie?”

“I am,” she nodded, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

“Do you know what happened?” Mrs Dreyse asked, grabbing her husband’s arm.

“I, uh, I…” Annie stammered, unable to look either of them in the eye, tears running down her cheek.

“It’s ok, Annie,” Mr Dreyse said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We appreciate you staying.”

Annie nodded numbly, not feeling any better. “I didn’t want her to be alone.”

 

#

 

Waiting anxiously, Annie could barely sit still. Her fidgeting woke Mina, and she was provided a moment’s respite from her worries explaining the Dreyses’ arrival. But that passed quickly, and she was left with her thoughts again.

Would Hitch be ok?

Would she be able to see her?

What could she say to her parents?

_We’re friends?_

_We’re closer than that?_

_What are we?_

_What_ were _we?_

Annie hunched over and put her head in her hands, despairing at the situation. For once she’d been ready to take charge, but now everything was out of her hands, out of her control.

She’d been so stupid to think she could change anything.

 

#

 

“Annie,” Mina said gently, putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder.

Raising her head Annie saw Mr Dreyse had come back out into the waiting room. He was paler, his harried bearing changed to one of defeat. Pulling herself to her tired, aching feet Annie took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she could hear.

“Well she’s alive,” he said, ashen faced. “But more than that they can’t say right now. She’s out of surgery now but...” stopping he swallowed hard. “Well, there’s still a long way to go.”

_Can I see her?_

But Annie just nodded.

“I’ve got to get back to my wife,” Mr Dreyse said, wiping at his eyes. “Will you… will you be alright to get home?”

“Yes, my friend Mina is going to drive me.”

“Ok, good,” he nodded. “And thank you for staying with… with my daughter-” he stopped, his voice cracking.

“I..” Annie started, her own voice lost.

 

#

 

“Hey, we’re here.”

Annie opened her eyes, bleary in the early morning sun. They were parked in the Jaegers’ driveway, Mina leaning heavily on the wheel, eyes tired.

“Wh-?” Annie started.

“I didn’t think you should be home alone,” Mina smiled wearily. “Not like… I mean if you wanted to talk to someone or anything.”

“Thanks, Mina,” Annie replied, managing the ghost of a smile.

They walked inside, Annie heading to the couch to lie down.

“No, come on,” Mina said, waving her down the hall. “Sleep in Miki’s bed, she, um, stayed out last night.”

Annie managed a faint smile. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” the other woman chuckled.

_At least someone had a good night._

Making her way down to Mikasa’s room she pushed the door open. Stepping inside Annie was unsurprised to see it was a very neat and orderly room. On the shelves there were some photos of her and the Jaegers, and one of her and Eren at her graduation situated prominently. Her eyes were drawn to the small shrine against the wall, decorated with a small bunch of lilies and an incense burner. A photo frame, edged on one corner with a black ribbon, was sitting on the shrine. The faded and yellowed picture inside was of a young couple – Mikasa’s parents.

Sitting down on the bed, Annie kicked off her shoes and lay back, opening up her messages.

> I’m home now. No news. Her parents are at the hospital.

She sent it to Ymir and Hannah then closed her eyes, holding her phone to her chest just in case Hitch woke up and called her.

 

#

 

Waking from her dreamless slumber, Annie’s first thought was that she _really_ needed to go to the bathroom. Her second was that she couldn’t move her right arm. Turning her head she saw Hanji snuggled up against her arm.

“Hi, Mama,” the little girl said softly, putting a little kiss on her mother’s jaw.

“Hi, Hanji,” Annie said, turning over and hugging her. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Grandma said Hitch got hurt and had to go to hopstipal and it made me sad so I knew that you’d be real sad too.”

“Thank you sweetie,” Annie said, brushing Hanji’s hair from her face. “And I… I am really sad.”

“It’ll be ok, Mama,” Hanji said, kissing her on the cheek.

“Oh, Little One,” Annie whispered, trying her best to smile.

 

#

 

After getting herself to the bathroom she walked out to the living room, holding Hanji’s hand. Armin was there, talking to Grisha while Mina and Carla were in the kitchen.

Annie was so hungry, having barely had anything to eat. Thankfully Carla had anticipated that and gotten her a late breakfast ready.

“Thank you,” Annie said softly, taking the offered plate.

While she ate in silence, Hanji pulled a chair up beside her so she could lean on her mother. Despite her hunger it was a struggle for Annie to eat, the food tasteless in her mouth. She felt numb, everything that had happened feeling so unreal, like a strange dream that wouldn’t leave her thoughts.

But it wasn’t a dream, it was real. Hitch was…

Annie’s lip quivered, thinking of what could happen. Dropping her fork she buried her face in her hands, failing to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt Hanji put her little arms around her bicep and hug her tight.

“Sorry sweetie,” Annie said hoarsely, leaning into Hanji and pulling her close.

“It’s ok, Mama,” Hanji murmured. “I’m sad too.”

 

#

 

Despite offers of company Annie decided to go home by herself. She made sure to assure Hanji that she’d be alright, and that she’d let the little girl know when Hitch was better. It was going to be a while until she was better, but hopefully they could visit her soon.

She just… didn’t feel like being around anyone.

She didn’t feel like being anything.

It was just too painful.

She wanted to stop hurting.

Not long after she’d gotten home Annie lay down and cried. Cried for the hurt her friends were going through. Cried for Hitch’s parents, not knowing if their daughter would ever wake up. Cried for Hanji, too young to be having these worries.

She cried for herself, for being so stupid to think she’d be happy.

She cried for Hitch, broken and bruised.

And she cried because there was nothing she could do.

 

#

 

Opening her eyes, Annie lifted her head slowly. She’d fallen asleep on the couch after lying there crying, phone clutched to her chest. Ymir had messaged her that Tori was feeling better, and to thank her for the update. It was something at least.

Forcing herself up to her feet, Annie dragged herself into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet she became all too aware she was still wearing the same clothes as last night, the blood stains now dried to a dark brown.

It made her feel sick.

Stripping off she sat there, naked, arms wrapped around herself. Once she was ready she got up and ran a scaldingly hot shower. Stepping into the steaming water she furiously scrubbed her body clean, the pain on her skin distracting her from the pain in her heart.

After she couldn’t take any more, her body red and raw, she got out, hissing as she ran the towel over herself. Padding out her bedroom, hair still dripping, Annie grabbed the first clothes she could find and got dressed.

Returning to the bathroom she scooped up last night’s clothes, carrying them to the kitchen. Dropping them on the floor she pulled out a plastic bag, stuffing the clothes inside before carrying them out and tossing them into the garbage chute.

There was no way she could wear any of them ever again.

Walking back inside, slowly this time – her energy gone, Annie sat at the dining table and lay her head down, staring at her phone. Beyond it she saw the sun setting, and her thoughts turned to tomorrow.

_Better call Dennis._

Unlocking her phone she thumbed through her contacts, sitting up as she dialled her boss. It rang a few times before he picked up.

“Hello, Annie?”

“Hey, Dennis.” Annie didn’t even try to hide her tiredness.

“What’s up? Don’t think you’ve ever called me,” he chuckled.

“Something happened last night…”

 

#

 

Dennis gave her a few days off, despite her protests. She knew he was right, that she was in no fit state to work, but she didn’t want to be left home alone. Not that she wanted to be around people, but work would at least be a distraction.

With nothing else to do she trudged over to the couch, dropping down and pulled her knees up to her chin. Putting on the tv she spent the night mindlessly watching whatever came on until she fell asleep.

 

#

 

Monday came and went in a haze, Annie filling her day with chores and pointless busywork. When Tuesday arrived the numbness in her heart became heavier, a dull ache. In the early morning her phone rang, and she jumped up, running over to it.

“Eren?” she asked, slightly breathless.

“Hi, Annie,” he said, the hum of a crowd behind him. “Do you have a minute?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Well, um, I’ve got some news for you. It’s not exactly good, but it’s not exactly bad, ok?”

“Ok..?”

“Shit I mean, ah-” he stopped, laughing nervously. “News about Hitch.”

“Right,” Annie said, swallowing hard.

“Are you ok to hear it?”

“It’s…” She was going to say that is was okay, but thought of what Hitch would say about that. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “But I’ll be better than not knowing.”

“Ok,” Eren said softly. “So I, well, did something of slightly dubious legality and rang up a friend of mine from my uni days who works at St Vinnies. The hospital not the shop.”

Annie managed a short laugh at that, the first in days. “I figured.”

“Ok, good,” he chuckled, still nervous. “So he works in emergency there and he may have told me some things about a certain patient he had, like just one nurse to another, you know?”

“I understand,” Annie nodded, shaking her head at how ridiculous he could be.

“And well…” he took a deep breath. “She still hasn’t woken up.”

Stopping, Annie felt faint, blood draining from her face.

“And, well, it’s been over 48 hours since the accident so it’s technically classed as a coma.”

“I- I see.”

“But only just!” Eren said hurriedly. “She could wake up at any moment!”

“Yeah…” she said softly, not entirely believing his reassurances. “Did this friend tell you anything else?”

“He did tell me about the extent of this patient’s injuries if you’d like to know.”

“Sure.”

“Well simply put she’s her right arm’s broken, her left leg too, a number of her ribs, and she’s got a skull fracture-”

Annie felt her stomach lurch.

“But the scans showed no signs of any swelling or bleeding on the brain.”

“And her right leg?”

“It’s… bad,” he sighed. “To be honest there’s still a chance she might lose it, but that’s just full disclosure. It’s pinned back together but there still could be problems.”

“When will she wake up?” her voice was hoarse, tears running down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Annie, there’s no way of knowing,” he said gently. “It could be days, or it could be weeks, or- or…”

“Never.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Not your fault.”

“And when she does wake up it’s not like in the movies,” he continued, staying more positive than she could. “It’ll be a slow process – like one day she might start to react to stimulus, or start vocalising, but won’t really be ‘awake’ for some time after. And even then it will be a slow process, there’ll be problems with her memory, maybe mood swings, headaches and other things.”

Nodding, Annie closed her eyes, her heart aching. “I understand.”

“I just want you to be prepared for what’s coming.”

“Thanks, Eren.”

“And if you go visit her be prepared,” he continued. “It will be quite confronting.”

She thought of when she visited her mother, swallowing down the sob building in her throat.

“I’ll be ok.”

“You can visit between ten and one, and three and eight, but she’s in the ICU so they might not let you go in right away or stay for too long, ok?”

“I can just visit whenever I want?” Annie asked.

“You can,” Eren said. “If she was a kid you’d need permission, but since she’s an adult it’s fine.”

“Thank you so much,” Annie said, still crying, but this time tears of happiness. “I have to go now I… I’ve got to go visit someone.”

“Sure thing, Annie.”

 

#

 

Making her way to the intensive care, Annie could feel her hands shaking as she walked up to the nurse’s station.

“Can I help you?” the nurse asked.

“I’m here to visit Hitch Dreyse if I can,” she said, voice trembling.

“Can you wait here a moment?”

Annie nodded as the nurse walked away, returning shortly after, Mr Dreyse following behind her. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and his skin grey and drawn.

“Hello, Annie,” he said.

“Hello, Mr Dreyse,” she replied, trying to give him a friendly and encouraging smile.

“Bruce, please. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry for just showing up like this…”

“It’s fine, I think she’ll like to hear your voice,” he said, sadness in his eyes. “And I didn’t get your number,” he added with a faint smile.

“No, but I could have rung here or something…”

“It’s ok, if you’re here Karen and I can go get some food without worrying she’s by herself.”

Nodding dumbly, Annie followed as they walked back behind the nurse’s station, past curtained off beds and private rooms. She could here moans of pain, muffled sobs, and the beeping of monitors.

She hated hospitals.

Bruce put up a hand for her to wait as they reached one of the rooms. A moment later she heard muffled voices, and Bruce and Karen stepped out.

“Thank you for coming,” Karen said, her smile genuine even with her obvious anguish.

“It’s the least I could do,” Annie replied softly.

“We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.”

Annie waited for them to leave before steeling herself and stepping through the door. She stopped short, hand going to her mouth when she saw her.

“Oh, Hitch…” she sobbed, heart breaking.

The casts on her legs were expected – the right over her knee, the left just under – as was the one on her arm. But what she wasn’t prepared for was the bruising, the tubes and wires, the bandages everywhere. Stepping forward, Annie reached out tentatively, taking the other woman’s non-injured hand in her own.

“Hitch… oh no, Hitch…”

Fat, hot tears poured down her face as she took in Hitch’s condition. She was wearing a plain, blue hospital gown, plastic ID tags around her wrist, wires running from her chest to machines quietly beeping at her side. Worst of all was her face. Her cute, beautiful face.

There was a bandage around her head, and her nose and under her eyes were bruised a deep shade of purple. Her cheek was scraped, and there was a tube running into her nose.

Hitch was lying perfectly still save the slow rise and fall of her chest. She didn’t even flutter an eyelid or twitch a muscle at Annie’s voice or the squeezing of her hand.

“I’m here, Hitch,” Annie wept. “It’s ok… I’m here.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still |The English Patient | Key

“Hitch you idiot,” Annie sniffed. “You can’t do this to me. You’ve gotta wake up. Hanji’s worried about you… and- and I… I need you.”

Resting her head on the edge of the bed she sobbed, squeezing Hitch’s hand tight. She hoped for some sign, a twitch of a finger, or a ghost of a purring sigh. But there was nothing.

“Hello, Annie?”

Lifting her head Annie looked over her shoulder, wiping her face with the back of her hand. There was a different nurse standing at the door, smiling calmly.

“Sorry,” Annie said, turning but not letting go of Hitch’s hand. “It’s the first time I’ve seen her since…”

“I understand,” the nurse said. “It’s hard, and you’re doing fine.”

Annie frowned and looked back at Hitch. “I don’t…”

“You are,” the nurse said, walking over to the machines and checking them. “Just keep talking to her.”

“Can she hear me?”

“Maybe,” the nurse answered. “It’s different for everyone, but it won’t hurt.”

Nodding Annie watched the nurse as she continued her work, too awkward to talk with her in the room. Perhaps the nurse understood as she didn’t press Annie further, leaving shortly after.

“Hey, Hitch,” Annie started, a little more composed now. “Me again. They’re saying I should talk to you, but you probably heard that.”

She stopped, totally at a loss for words.

“Sorry, I’m not very good at this,” she said with a self-conscious laugh. “I talk to my mother all the time but now…” she sighed, looking up at the ceiling and blinking tears out of her eyes. “I hate hospitals, you know? Always have, ever since my mother, well, you know… But I’m still going to visit whenever I can, ok?”

Annie smiled sadly, watching Hitch’s still face.

“You’d probably be freaking out right about now if you were awake. Your hair’s a mess.” Reaching out she gently brushed the brunette’s hair back, careful not to touch her injuries. “But you’re still beautiful.”

 

#

 

When the Dreyses returned Annie went to leave but Bruce stopped her.

“Annie, before you I was wanting to ask you a for a favour.”

He looked so tired, like he’d aged a decade since she’d first met him. How could she refuse?

“Of course,” she said.

“Karen and I have to go back up to Port tomorrow,” he said. “We weren’t expecting to need to be here for… well, longer than we’d planned for.”

Annie nodded, letting him continue.

“We need to go back and get clothes, make plans for looking after the house and all that but we don’t want to leave Hitch by herself. Would you be able to be here for her?”

“Yes,” Annie answered immediately. “I can do that. I’d like to do that.”

A warm relief came over him and he managed a smile. “I could tell from how she talked about you that you were a good friend.”

Looking down, Annie shifted uncomfortably under the praise.

“We’ll be going up early tomorrow and back on Friday. Can you come both days?”

“I can,” Annie said.

“Thank you, Annie.”

 

#

 

Returning home, Annie got out her phone and sent out a message to Ymir, Mina, Armin, and Hannah.

> Just got back from the hospital. The short version is Hitch is in a coma. I’m going back tomorrow and Friday as her parents are going home to sort things for a longer stay.

The first reply was from Mina:

>> Stay strong!! Let me know if there’s anything I can do  *hugs*

> Thank you Mina *hugs tight* Not sure there’s much to do at the moment.

>> I’m sure hearing your voice will help

> Thanks Mina

She received a similar message from Hannah, a short time later:

>> Thank you for letting us know. I’ll tell ppl at work when I go in tomorrow

> Thanks Hannah. Guess I’ll be back next week

>> Ok, I’ll let Dennis know

 

#

 

It was an hour later that Armin called, and when Annie picked up she could hear Hanji in the background, sounding happy.

“Hi, Armin.”

“Hi, Annie,” he said. “I got your message.”

“Yeah…”

“I gave Hanji the gist of what was going on – that Hitch was hurt a lot so still asleep-”

Annie nodded, downhearted at her daughter worrying.

“And she asked if she could visit her…”

Though she went to speak she found her voice caught a moment.

“I- I’ll have to ask Hitch’s parents,” Annie finally managed. “But she… it’s bad, Armin. It was horrible… I don’t want her to be upset.”

“Me either,” Armin said. “But she is worrying and I think she’ll find it reassuring to see how they’re looking after her.”

“You’re probably right. I’m… I’m not thinking too clearly at the moment.”

“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” Armin asked softly.

“Yeah… she does.”

 

#

 

The conversation with Armin left Annie with an uncomfortable feeling – an anxious guilt. Had Armin’s change in mood been out of concern, or was it jealousy?

_That was an episode of Seinfeld, wasn’t it? Where George lost the girl to some guy in a coma? And wasn’t that a rip on The English Patient?_

_Not that it really matters right now._

Rubbing her eyes she sat up, cracking out her back. It was much too early to go to sleep, but that was really all she wanted to do right now. Looking for a distraction she started channel surfing, settling on the Lifestyle Channel for some benign filler.

As the evening was winding down her phone buzzed with a message from Ymir:

>> Hey Annie, if ur going 2 b in city both days u can crash at me n Tori’s place 4 the night, save u travel.

> Thanks Ymir, but I’ll probably just come home, don’t want to bother you.

>> No bother, offer’s still open k?

> Thanks Ymir.

 

#

 

The next morning, when Annie woke with a start and drenched in sweat, her mind filled with hospital corridors, the hissing of ventilators, tubes, wires, and that empty bed, she decided to accept Ymir’s offer. Grabbing her phone with a shaky hand she typed out a message while agitatedly rubbing her thumb over her ring.

> Hi sorry, think maybe I will take up your offer if that’s still ok

Despite being before sunrise Ymir replied right away. She was probably up early to go to work, or may even be there already.

>> No prob. When do visiting hrs end I’ll pick u up

> 8pm

>> k c u then

Putting her head back down on the pillow she closed her eyes, falling back into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

 

#

 

The Dreyses were waiting for Annie when she arrived at the hospital, still looking worn down.

“Thank you for this, Annie,” Karen said, looking back towards Hitch’s room with a pained look.

Nodding, Annie stayed silent. It felt too wrong to say “you’re welcome” or “no problem”.

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Bruce said. “And call if… anything happens.”

“I will,” Annie promised.

 

#

 

When she walked in to Hitch’s room she found the same nurse as yesterday looking over the injured woman. This time she was sitting up in her bed, the back raised up. Though hope immediately filled her she realised that if Hitch was really awake Bruce and Karen wouldn’t have left.

“Hello, Annie,” the nurse said.

“Hi,” she replied, a little surprised they remembered her name.

“I’ve got something to show you.”

Annie looked at them curiously, setting her bag down out of the way. As she watched, the nurse walked around to Hitch’s less injured side and pulled out a key from their pocket. Taking Hitch’s hand they pressed the flat if the key down on the top of Hitch’s middle fingernail. After the briefest of moments Hitch flinched and pulled her hand back, making a groaning sound deep in her throat.

She stared, dumbfounded but hopeful. “That’s good, right?”

“It’s a very good sign,” the nurse answered with an encouraging smile. “So while you’re here if you notice anything, like noises or movement let me know, even if it’s small.”

“I will,” Annie said softly, sitting down beside Hitch, a wan smile on her lips. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“What should I talk about?” she murmured, looking at Hitch sadly.

“Anything,” the nurse answered. “Stories about things you’ve done together, what you’ve been up to, what you saw on TV… the main thing is just hearing your voice.”

“Ok, thank you,” Annie said quietly.

The nurse left again, leaving Annie alone with Hitch. Taking the brunette’s hand she gave it a squeeze.

“Me again,” she said, watching the other woman’s face, looking for any sign or reaction she could hear her.

She got none.

“Got me for the rest of the day and tomorrow too…” Annie continued, her smile faltering, as she looked down at her hands, gently running fingers up Hitch’s forearm. “Sorry, not sure what to say… trying not to think frowny thoughts but it’s not going too well,” she chuckled softly, trying to focus her mind.

“They said tell you about anything, so I guess... maybe I can tell you some things about me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a lot shorter than the other recent ones - been busy with my daughter over school holidays so time to write has been more limited than usual.
> 
> Is somewhat convenient as it's a good place to break for next week as the story will be going off on a bit of a tangent next chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noisy | Sandcastles | Waves | Ring

“Mama Mama Mama Mama!”

“Aren’t you talkative today?”

Annie smiled, putting her hands up over the edge of her crib and bouncing up and down happily. Her mother reached down and picked her up, lifting her over the crib’s bars and putting her on the floor. Crawling towards the door she was quickly scooped up into her mother’s warm embrace.

“Where are you off to?”

“Pap-pap-pap-pap-pap-pap!”

“Oh really?” Mama smiled. “Well, I think he was getting breakfast ready so let’s go say good morning.”

Laughing, Annie hugged her mama as tight as she could, giggling as a finger tickled her chubby little cheek.

She was carried out of her bedroom to the kitchen and placed in her high chair. Banging her hands on the tray table she giggled happily at the noise.

“Aren’t you a noisy one today?” Papa asked as he walked into the kitchen, finger in his ear.

“She sure is,” Mama chuckled, getting Annie’s breakfast out of the cupboard. “Was trying to get out to see you as soon as she was out of the crib.”

“Aren't you a little daddy’s girl,” he laughed, kissing Annie on the top of her head.

 

#

 

“Hmm Papa..?”

“Yes, Annie?”

“Why’s it Mama has to go hospital so much?”

She looked up at her father expectantly as they waited. It seemed like every day they’d been coming to the hospital lately – Mama went in to talk to the doctors while she waited outside with Papa.

“Well it’s…” he paused, putting an arm around Annie and pulling her close. “Mama might be sick, she’s not been feeling well, so she’s just making sure.”

“Mmm, good. Don’t want Mama sick.”

“Me either, sweetie.”

 

#

 

Holding tight on to her mother’s hand Annie walked across the carpark towards the pre-school. It was her first day and she was nervous. Last night she’d been excited after her short visit a few days ago, but now it was the real thing she was worried. As they got closer she started slowing down, dragging her feet.

“It’s alright,” her mother said, giving her hand a squeeze. “It’ll be just like last week but a bit longer. Which means you’ll do more fun things.”

Annie nodded, still uncertain.

“Will you be my brave little lion today and give it a go?”

“Okay, Mama,” Annie said, taking a deep breath as they walked through the gates.

There were lot of children and grownups about, and it was very noisy. Holding on to her mother tightly, Annie followed her as she went up to talk to one of the staff.

“Hello, Mrs Leonhardt,” she said. “And hello there, Annie. I’m Miss Lindsey, pleased to meet you.”

As her mother and Miss Lindsey started talking Annie looked off to the playground on her right. There was a sand pit, a set of equipment and lots of other children playing.

“Annie?” her mother said. “Do you want to go play?”

She gave a little nod in answer.

“You can, I’ll be right here, ok?”

Walking over cautiously, Annie only just made it to the grass before another girl came bounding over to her. She had big, dark eyes and her black hair was tied in pigtails. What Annie noticed most, though, was her big, happy smile.

“Hi I’m Mina! What’s your name?”

“Annie,” she answered softly.

“Do you want to be friends?!” Mina asked, still smiling.

“Okay,” Annie agreed.

“Let’s go play then!”

Annie followed Mina over to the sand pit, kneeling down as the other girl started shovelling sand into a bucket. Glancing back, Annie saw her mother was still talking to Miss Lindsey, so turned her attention back to her new friend.

“Here,” Mina said, handing Annie another plastic shovel.

Taking it, Annie helped fill the bucket, the two of them patting the top down with the flats of their shovels.

“Do you want to tip it over?” Mina asked.

“Okay,” Annie answered, putting down her shovel.

Grabbing hold of the bucket she tried to lift it up and over but it slipped out of her fingers and landed in the sand with a thud. Annie gasped in shock, but Mina just laughed.

“Let’s do it together,” Mina said, still smiling despite Annie’s worried look.

Nodding she lifted the bucket up and the girls took a side each, upending it and dropping it down. Lifting it up they were rewarded with an almost perfect tower of sand.

“Awesome!” Mina shouted, hands in the air.

Annie just smiled.

 

#

 

“Annie, can you come here?”

Walking out of her room, Annie skipped to the living room where her parents were waiting. She stopped when she saw them, recognising the serious look on their faces. She knew something was wrong for a while, her parents having not been themselves the last few days.

“Come here,” her mother said, patting the couch beside her.

Annie climbed up on the couch and cuddled up to her Mama.

“We’ve got something important to tell you,” she said.

“What is it, Mama?”

Her mother frowned before speaking. “You know how I’ve been sick, and taking my special medicine?”

“Mmm,” Annie nodded.

“It hasn’t been working well, so I’m going to have to take a lot more.”

Annie didn’t say anything, instead frowning. It seemed like there was still more to come.

“So it’s going to make me look a lot sicker.”

“Why would medicine make you sick?”

“It’s like when you get your shots, how the needle hurts. But it’ll be a lot more than that.”

“Like what, Mama?” Annie asked, hugging her mother tight. She didn’t want her mother to be sick at all.

“It might seem scary, but I’m going to feel really sick, in my tummy,” she started, voice wavering. “And I’ll probably be very tired, and well… all my hair’s probably going to fall out.”

“That’s ok, Mama,” Annie said, standing up to kiss her Mama on the cheek. “You’ll still be pretty and if you are sick I will look after you.”

“Oh my sweet Little Lion…”

 

#

 

“Snap!”

“Ah you got me!”

Mina and Annie giggled, kneeling on the floor as they played cards. It was too hot outside to go play so they were spending the day indoors.

“Girls,” Annie’s mother called. “Your treat is ready!”

They clambered to their feet and ran to the kitchen, where two bowls of green jelly were waiting.

“Thank you, Mama!”

“Thank you, Mrs Leonhardt!”

“You’re both very welcome,” she replied. “Would you like some ice cream with it?”

“I’ll get it!” Annie said, running over to the freezer. “You should rest, Mama.”

“Ok, sweetie,” her Mama chuckled. “Thank you.”

Annie pulled out the ice cream and, standing on her step put it on the counter. Pulling out a spoon from the cutlery drawer she dug into the icecream, groaning as she struggled to get it to move.

“Do you need help, sweetie?”

“No!” Annie said, wiggling the spoon as it inched forward. “I can do it!”

After a moment more of exertion she finally got a spoonful of icecream out, holding it up triumphantly.

“Yay!” Mina clapped, bouncing on her toes happily.

“Now careful, Annie, don’t want that to-“

Before she could finish the ice cream fell away from the spoon and down onto the floor.

 

#

 

“Saba you’re here!”

“Of course, darling. Don’t want to miss your first day of school.”

“Me either,” Annie giggled.

“You all ready?”

“I am!” she smiled.

“And got all your books and pencils?”

“I do!”

“And ready for when the teacher calls your name?”

“Yep!”

“Want to practice?” he asked, tapping his chin.

“Hmm… ok!”

“Ready?”

Annie nodded, grinning excitedly.

Saba looked down at his hand, pretending to read a list. “Anushka Leonhardt?”

“Ahhh, Saba!” Annie laughed, throwing her hands up in the air.

“So is Anushka here?” he asked again with a cheeky smile.

“You’re so silly!”

“Me? No, never.”

 

#

 

“Is Mama not coming?”

“No she’s going to stay home,” her father said.

“Oh…” Annie frowned.

“It’s ok, Mai is coming over to keep her company.”

“Ok, I’m going to say goodbye to her.”

“Alright sweetie.”

Annie dropped her backpack and skipped to the living room, where her mother was sitting on the couch. Walking closer the little girl saw she was asleep. Climbing up on the arm of the couch she kissed her mother gently on the cheek.

“Bye bye, Mama,” she whispered.

 

#

 

“Shihan?! What brings you here tonight?”

“Just Eric tonight, Sensei,” he laughed. “And I’m here with a new student.”

Annie stepped forward and puffed out her chest, putting her hands on her hips.

“This is Annie, my daughter. Annie, this is Sensei Dan.”

Sensei Dan was a large man, taller than her father even.

“Hello, Annie,” Dan said, waving down to her.

“Hi!” she said, waving back.

“I’m happy to have a new student. So how old are you, Annie?”

“I’m almost six!”

“Still a couple of months to go yet, sweetie,” her father laughed.

“That’s still almost!” she protested.

“Very true,” he smiled. “Now come on, let’s go get ready.”

 

#

 

“So what did you think?”

“It was so fun!”

“Not tired out after that?”

Annie shook her head.

“Glad to hear it.”

“So can I come back next time?” she asked eagerly.

“You sure can,” her father smiled, picking her up. “And tomorrow we can go get you a gi.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s the karate uniform.”

“Really?!” she gasped.

“Really.”

Smiling happily she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Annie.”

 

#

 

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with… L!”

“Liquorish!”

Mina and Annie giggled, sharing a cheeky look between them.

“Not liquorish,” Saba chuckled, giving both their hands a squeeze.

They were walking from Saba’s flat to the nearby beach, thongs slapping on the hot cement. Annie was holding a bucket and spade in her free hand, Mina a pair of goggles. It wasn’t a long walk, and the cool ocean breeze made it nice, even in the summer heat.

“Umm…” Annie hummed looking around.

“Oh I know! I know!” Mina squealed, waving her goggles in the air.

“Yes, Mina?”

“Lights,” she grinned, pointing up at the closest lamppost.

“Correct,” Saba smiled.

“Ah good one, Mina!” Annie smiled.

As they walked on the smell of the ocean grew stronger, and it wasn’t long before they saw the glittering blue water stretching out in front of them.

“It’s so pretty!” Mina squealed.

“Over that way  around the cliff is the rock pools and there are crabs and anen- ame-” Annie stopped and took a deep breath. “Anemones. And one time I saw an octopus too!”

“Wow!”

“We’ll go there after lunch,” Saba said. “But first we’ll find your Mama and Papa and go down to the sand.”

They’d agreed to meet by the play area, and after a brief search they found Annie’s mother sitting on a bench, but her father was nowhere to be seen.

“Mama!” Annie called, running over to her.

“Hello there, my Little Lion,” she smiled, hugging her daughter close. “Have a nice walk?”

“We did,” Annie nodded. “We played I spy!”

“That sounds very fun. Papa dropped me off and he’s finding a spot for the car.”

“Ok, Mama, we will wait with you.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” she chuckled.

 

#

 

“Ahhhhh!”

The little girls squealed as the wave came towards them, running back up to the dry sand. Grabbing on to each other they giggled happily.

“Do you girls want to go in the surf?” Annie’s father asked.

He had come down with them while Saba and her Mama staying up on the grassy area. Looking at each other, Mina and Annie nodded, though they were a little nervous.

“Okay here we go!” he grinned, scooping the girls up, one under each arm. “Hold on tight!”

They did, screaming excitedly as her ran down into the water, charging into a wave with a massive splash.

“It went up my nose!” Mina laughed.

Annie grinned at her friend as a swell picked them up, pushing them a little bit back to shore.

“Here comes another one!”

They squealed as the wave crashed down over them, submerging them totally for just a moment. Laughing happily Annie looked inland, waving at her Mama and Saba.

“Hiiii!” she yelled, waving.

“Hiiii!” Mina seconded.

They waved back, but before the girls could do anything a wave crashed into them from behind.

 

#

 

Annie crept to her bedroom door, pressing her ear against it. She could hear the muffled sounds of her parents talking, but not like they normally did. This was them having a serious talk. Annie was worried – they’d been having more of these talks lately, and it even sounded like they were arguing.

Padding back to her bed she crawled under the covers, though sleep didn’t come easily to her.

 

#

 

“Come sit with Mama.”

Walking over to her parent’s bed, Annie climbed up and shuffled herself against the headboard, next to her mother. When she was comfortable her mother took her hand, smiling at her gently.

“I love you, my Little Lion.”

Looking down at their hands – hers small and pink, her mother’s pallid and frail – Annie nodded, wanting to cry even though those were words that made her happy. There was an atmosphere in the room like she’d never felt before, and it scared her.

“Love you too, Mama,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, Annie,” her mother said, a great sadness on her face. “The medicine isn’t working as well as we’d hoped. I- I’m going to die.” She stopped, closing her eyes a moment before giving her daughter the most reassuring smile she could. “I love you. And I’m so sorry.”

Tears filled Annie’s eyes, and she shook her head.

“No, Mama, no…” she sobbed.

“I’m sorry, sweetie… I wish it wasn’t this way.”

“You can’t go… you’re not allowed…”

“It’s not a choice, and you know if I could stay with you here I would. But no matter what, I’ll always love you, and Papa and Saba will still be here-”

“I want you Mama!” Annie cried, tears streaming down her face.

“I know,” her mother said softly, pulling the little girl in close. “I know…”

 

#

 

“Annie?”

“Annie, could you answer the question, please?”

She didn’t budge, staring down at her desk, barely aware of her teacher calling her.

“Um, Dylan, could you answer the question?”

 

#

 

When the recess bell rang the children shot out of the class. Except Annie, who didn’t move, and Mina, who looked at her friend with worry. Her teacher, Mrs Moss, walked over to where Annie was sitting, crouching down beside her.

“Are you not going for recess, Annie?” she asked.

Annie lifted her head for the first time that day to look at her teacher, but didn’t speak.

“Are you not feeling well? Do you feel sick?”

At that the blonde girl looked away sharply with a sharp, panicked gasp.

Mina took her hand and squeezed it, her fingers warm.

“Is your Mama ok?” Mina asked, her big, dark eyes filled with worry.

Shaking her head, Annie could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. But she didn’t want to think about it. If she didn’t think about it then it couldn’t be real.

They didn’t say anything, Mrs Moss kneeling by her desk, Mina holding her hand tight. The silence in the classroom was suffocating. Annie wanted to cry. To scream. Screwing her eyes shut she fought back the feelings inside of her.

_It’s not fair._

_It’s not fair!_

_IT’S NOT FAIR!_

“Mama’s gonna die,” Annie whispered.

“You don’t know that,” Mrs Moss started. “The doct-”

“She said she was!” Annie yelled, as hot, angry tears spilled over her face. Wiping her face she sniffed, her anger sinking into an awful sadness. “She said she was…”

 

#

 

Getting into her father’s car, Annie couldn’t help but notice he didn’t look at her, much less say hello. As she strapped herself in he started the engine, driving off as soon as she was done.

They drove in silence the whole way home.

It wasn’t until they were in the garage, and the engine off, that he finally spoke.

“I had a call from the school today.”

She didn’t reply when he paused, not knowing what to say.

“Luckily they called me at work and not the home number. Your mother doesn’t need any more worries.”

There was another moment of silence before he got out of the car, leaving Annie alone.

 

#

 

That night, as she lay in bed, Annie cried softly into her pillow. She didn’t dare to make any noise, lest she make her Mama worry more. She didn’t want to make things worse, to make her go away sooner. She just wanted her to stay.

 

#

 

“Hello, Mina.”

“Hello, Mrs Leonhardt.”

“The birthday girl is in her room. Go right on in.”

“Thank you.”

Annie waited as her friend’s footsteps came down the short hallway from the living room. She was sitting on her bed in her nicest dress, a badge with the number 7 pinned to it. When Mina walked in she smiled. Or she tried to.

“Hi, Annie,” Mina said, a sad smile on her lips and a neatly wrapped parcel in her hands.

“Hi, Mina,” Annie replied, getting to her feet.

“Happy birthday.”

Taking the offered gift, she felt in with her fingers. It was soft with a hard centre and, despite herself, Annie found herself intrigued.

“I also got you a card,” Mina said softly, holding out a pink envelope.

“Thank you,” Annie said, putting down the parcel and taking the card. “Can I open it now?”

“Of course.”

Popping the envelope open, Annie took the card out and smiled. It was a card with the cute blue nosed teddy on it, holding a big bunch of flowers. Inside, in Mina’s shaky handwriting, was written “Dear Annie, happy birthday, from Mina. P.S. I love you and I’ll always be your friend.”

Smiling, Annie set the card on her nightstand, and opened the parcel. The first thing she found was a scarf, knitted from blue and white wool. It was wrapped around a photo frame, a picture of her and Mina from her last birthday inside. The frame had the words “best friends forever” written at its base.

“Thank you,” Annie whispered, tears in her eyes.

Mina didn’t say anything, instead hugging her friend tight.

 

#

 

It was a quiet birthday, spent mostly playing board games, Annie keeping her new scarf wrapped around her neck. Annie’s mother joined them for quite a while, smiling and laughing, which was the best present Annie could ask for.

“That’s a lovely scarf you got for Annie, Mina,” she said.

“Yaiyai taught me how to knit so I’ve been working on it for a while.”

“You made it?” Annie gasped, touching a hand to her neck.

“Didn’t I say?” Mina looked genuinely shocked.

“No!”

“Oops,” Mina laughed.

“You silly bum-head,” Annie giggled. “I like it even more now.”

“Good I got to tell you then!”

The three of them laughed happily, totally forgetting whose turn it was.

 

#

 

Annie sat in the cold hospital corridor, Saba at her side, waiting. She’d been woken in the middle of the night and brought here, the lack of explanation all the explanation she needed. Her Mama had been here for the last week – now too sick to stay at home.

It was quiet, and everything smelt strange, like chemicals. She didn’t like hospitals.

Looking up she saw her father walk out of the room, his eyes red from crying. He looked at her and nodded.

Walking slowly into the room she clutched at her jacket, thrown over her pyjamas. Her Mama was lying in her bed, surrounded by strange machines and with tubes and wires all over her body. She still had her red beanie on though, which made Annie feel safer somehow. There was a nurse sitting in the corner, watching silently, their face impassive.

“Hello, Annie,” her mother said, though it was with laboured words, her voice weak and breathing hard. “Come sit with Mama.”

Annie walked over, the only chair was far away against the wall.

“Come sit up here with me,” her mother smiled.

Climbing up onto the bed, Annie nestled up to her mother’s side. She felt so fragile, as if her skin was stretched over bone and nothing else. But she was still her Mama. And she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

“I love you, Mama,” Annie whispered.

“Oh my brave Little Lion…” her mother cooed, running a hand through her hair. “I have something for you.”

Annie looked at her questioningly, not knowing what it could be.

“Here,” she said. “Do you know what this is?”

She was holding out a silver ring, plain and smooth. Annie recognised it right away.

“Your wedding ring.”

Her Mama nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“Do you know what it means?”

“That you’re married?”

That made her laugh, though it was more a wheezing cough now, but that she still managed a smile warmed Annie’s heart.

“It means love,” she explained, placing it in the palm of Annie’s hand, closing her fingers around it. “It’s a circle because it’s endless love. So when… when I’m gone, you can look at that and remember my love for you will never stop.”

Annie’s vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. “Mama…”

“Shhhh… it’s ok, Annie… it’ll be ok… and can I- can I ask you something?”

“Yes, Mama,” Annie whispered.

“When you can, please wear it. So…” she stopped a moment, panting, eyes watery. “So if you’re ever worried… or scared, or feel alone… you’ll know my love is always with you.”

Nodding, Annie kept looking at her hand, tears dripping down over her fingers.

“Thank you… my wonderful Little Lion… let Mama hug those tears away.”

Holding the ring tight in her hand, Annie put her head on her Mama’s shoulder and closed her eyes. It wasn’t like cuddles used to be – her Mama’s breathing was hard and loud, and she felt cold. But Annie never wanted to let go.

“I love you, Mama…” she whispered as sleep took a hold of her.

“I love you too, Annie.”

 

#

 

Opening her eyes, Annie saw sunlight. She was back in the corridor, early morning light filtering through the windows, her head on her father’s lap.

Her heart jumped, and she scrambled to her feet, ignoring her father as he called after her. Running into her Mama’s room she stopped short, frozen in place.

The machines were silent, the wires gone or hanging limp on the floor. And the bed…

The bed was empty.

Squeezing her fist tight, she felt the edge of the ring dig into her palm, and tried to remember what her Mama had told her.

But she just cried.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirt | Stupid Butts | Match | Safe

"Baruch atah Hashem Elokeinu melech haolam, dayan ha'emet."

The rabbi tore a piece of black ribbon, leaning down to pin it on to Annie’s dress.

She stood still, head bowed, as he continued. They were waiting in a small side room from the main room where everyone else was waiting. Waiting with Mama.

After a short wait, the rabbi’s words not registering with her, they walked out into the main hall. The silence in the room felt unsettling, and Annie kept her eyes down, not wanting to look ahead and see her Mama.

When she was seated with her Papa and Saba, Annie pinched the folds of her dress, holding on to it tight. She kept her head down through the whole service, quietly mouthing the psalms and prayers. It all passed in a haze, and it wasn’t long before she was standing by the grave, looking down at the plain wooden coffin lying there.

Reaching down, Annie scooped up a handful of dirt, standing at the edge of the grave a moment before tossing it down.

“Bye bye, Mama.”

 

#

 

“Hello, Annie.”

“Hi, Mina.”

Annie was sitting on the couch by herself, the house filled with adults. She didn’t like the way they looked at her, and talked about her like she wasn’t there. But it was nice to see her friend.

“I’m sorry about your Mama,” Mina said, sitting beside Annie and taking her hand.

“Thank you,” Annie murmured.

They sat in silence, holding hands, for the rest of the day.

 

#

 

“Annie you’re back!”

Mina ran over to her, giving her a big hug.

“Yeah…”

“I didn’t think you’d be here yet.”

“Didn’t want to miss too much…”

They stood together, other children walking, skipping and running into the school around them. Mina could obviously tell there was something Annie wasn’t say, but she didn’t pressure her.

“Want to go to the classroom together?”

“Ok.”

As they walked along, thumbs tucked behind backpack straps, Annie kept looking down at her feet. She should tell Mina, but she didn’t want to trouble her. As they put their bags away and pulled out their pencil cases. Clutching hers to her chest, Annie stopped.

“Are you ok?” Mina asked.

“I was lonely…” Annie whispered. “At home by myself.”

“By yourself?”

“Papa had to go back to work.”

“No need to be lonely now,” Mina said firmly, stepping over next to her friend and taking her by the hand, leading her into the classroom.

 

#

 

“Is that all your homework?”

“Yes,” Annie nodded.

“Practice before dinner.”

Nodding, Annie collected her books from the table and went to her room. Putting them in her bag she changed out of her uniform and into her gi. Heading back out to the living room she got started, moving through her warmup and then into her basic moves – blocks, punches and kicks. After several sets she moved on to her kata.

While she worked she was aware of her father watching her as she moved, scrutinising her form. She tried to block him out, but also tried her best. He was happy when she did well, and she wanted to make him happy.

Once she was finished he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Well done,” he said before turning towards the kitchen. “Quick shower while I get dinner ready.”

“Okay, Papa.”

 

#

 

“Annie, we don’t want to play with you anymore.”

She was standing in the playground, lunchbox in her hands, looking at her friends. Or her former friends.

“Yeah, you’re so sad all the time it’s no fun to be around you.”

“You can stay, Mina. We still like you.”

“Oh… ok,” Annie said softly, bowing her head and turning away.

“You stupid jerkheads!”

Annie stopped and as she looked back Mina came storming towards her, grabbing her hand as she went and pulling her away.

“Those stupid butts!” Mina seethed as she stomped along, Annie stumbling along behind her.

“You didn’t have to leave…” Annie mumbled, more upset Mina had lost all her friends than her own loss.

When she whirled around, Annie saw Mina had tears in her eyes. “Yes I did! Not gonna be friends with anyone who’s mean like that! ‘specially not gonna leave you!”

Sitting down against one of the walls of the hall, Annie pulled her knees up to her chin and frowned.

“Sorry.”

“We’ll make friends who aren’t jerks,” Mina said firmly, sitting down beside her friend.

“I’ve already got one,” Annie said, smiling faintly.

 

#

 

Mina was right – they did make new friends. Or rather to Annie it felt Mina made friends and she was just tagging along. But they weren’t mean to her, they invited her places and as time went on she found herself smiling again.

 

#

 

“How do you think I did?”

Mina’s face was red and sweaty, her hair frizzy from the heat in the hall.

“Looked good,” Annie smiled, handing her friend a water bottle.

“Mfff,” Mina grunted, guzzling down the water. “I think messed up saifa. Forgot to cross my arms on the collarbone break.”

“I don’t think you did,” Annie frowned. “Looked fine to me.”

She was nervous enough about her own grading. Her first solo one. She didn’t want Mina to worry too much either.

“Mina!”

“Sensei,” she smiled, still clearly tired.

Sensei Dan gave her two thumbs up and a big, happy smile. “Looked great!”

“Thank you,” Mina smiled.

“Annie, you’re on now.”

“Okay.”

“You can do it!”

“Thanks, Mina.”

 

#

 

“Come here, Annie! We’re having a group photo.”

Looking up from where she was tying her new belt on to see Mina waving at her. She was standing with Sensei Dan and the other students from their dojo, her freshly won green belt around her waist.

“Looks good on you,” Mina giggled, pointing at Annie’s belt. “Matches your eyes.”

“You’ve got some work to do if you want that.”

“We’ll get there,” Mina laughed.

 

#

 

“Do you reckon you’ll do the selective school’s test?”

Annie looked up from her magazine, a little surprised. They were sitting in Mina’s room, on her bed, reading and listening to the radio. To ask about school was unexpected.

“Papa wants me to, so I guess I am.”

“Yeah, my mum really wants me to,” Mina sighed. “She said if I don’t get into one she’ll send me to a private school…”

“Oh,” Annie frowned. If they didn’t get into the same selective school they’d be going to different schools no matter what.

Mina put her chin on her knees, frowning “Yeah… it sucks.”

“We’re still gonna be friends, right?” Annie said softly.

“We are. Friends forever.”

 

#

 

Annie walked out of the hospital into the cold night air. Thankfully it wasn’t raining as she looked around the forecourt for Ymir. She saw her standing a little way down the street by her motorbike, looking at her phone.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey, Annie,” Ymir said, stuffing the phone into her pocket.

“Finally got rid of that old flip phone,” Annie chuckled.

“Yeah, Historia had enough so bought me a smart phone. Not that I needed it,” she grumbled. “Old one worked just fine.”

Annie let out an amused snort, shaking her head. “You’re such an old lady.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ymir said, handing Annie a helmet. A bubblegum pink helmet with a white stripe down the middle. “It’s, uh, Historia’s,” she explained, a little bashfully. “Should fit you ok.”

“That’s how my parents met you know?”

“No?”

“Yeah, they were in the same dorms at uni, and both rode bikes,” Annie said, turning the helmet over in her hands. “One day Mama damaged her helmet so a mutual friend sent her to Papa’s room to borrow one.”

“That’s cute,” Ymir smiled. “Love at first sight?”

“For Papa it was,” Annie chuckled. “Mama had a boyfriend at the time, so was something like two years before they started dating.”

“I like it. Now come on, got dinner waiting at home.”

 

#

 

Climbing off the back of Ymir’s bike, Annie pulled off her helmet, quickly tying her hair back up. Following her friend through the back door she was hit by the smell of spices and the warmth inside the small terraced house.

“We’re home!” Ymir called, pulling off her jacket.

“Hi, babe!” Tori called back, walking out of the kitchen in a white and pink gingham apron, wooden spoon in hand, to give her girlfriend a kiss.

“Hey, princess.”

“And Annie,” Tori smiled, stepping over to give Annie a hug, squeezing her tight. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “She, uh, Hitch is sort of moving a little. Like when they poke her I guess.”

“That’s really good, isn’t it?” Tori asked as Ymir gently removed the spoon from her hand and walked back to the kitchen.

“I think so. Just hope it keeps up.”

“It will,” Tori said, full of a confidence Annie didn’t feel, even though she desperately wanted to. “Come on, food’s ready.”

“What’s cooking?” Annie asked as they stepped into the kitchen with Ymir.

“Chicken Kabsa,” Tori answered.

Ymir looked over her shoulder from where she was finishing dishing up the fragrant and colourful meal. “Don’t worry, I cooked it from my Gran’s recipe. Historia was just looking after it while I picked you up.”

“Rude!” Tori scoffed, batting her girlfriend’s arm.

Ymir giggled, something Annie wasn’t sure she’d ever heard, and put the pan down.

“Okay, grab a plate everyone.”

 

#

 

Dinner was lovely, and Annie found it comforting to sit and listen to Tori and Ymir talk about their days. Not long after dinner, Ymir went to bed, and Tori and Annie stayed on the couch watching tv.

“Want a hot chocolate?” Tori asked after a while.

“No thank you. But could I trouble you for a tea?”

“No trouble at all,” Tori smiled, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Annie followed her, watching as she got out a pair of mugs and put the kettle on.

“Does Ymir always go to sleep before you?”

“On weeknights she does. Just tired from the early mornings.”

“Sorry,” Annie said, hugging herself and looking away. “Probably a pain having dinner so late.”

“Not at all,” Tori smiled, placing her mug in the microwave. “We’re happy to be able to help.”

Nodding, Annie found herself not entirely convinced.

“C’mon, it’ll be ok,” Tori said, hugging Annie close.

Annie sighed, leaning in to the hug. “Thanks, Tori.”

 

#

 

Annie yawned – a long, eye watering stretch – before sinking back down into the couch.

“Bed time?” Tori giggled, still cradling her mug between her hands.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine I-” she stopped, yawning herself. “Now look what you’ve done!”

“Sor-roh-ohhh!” Annie smiled, letting out another yawn.

Giggling, Tori gave Annie a shove to the shoulder. “Enough of that! Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Annie looked at her blankly, not understanding Tori’s beckoning hand.

“I’m not having you sleep on the couch,” Tori sighed, rolling her eyes theatrically.

“Oh, uh, right,” Annie mumbled, taking the other woman’s hand. “It won’t bother Ymir, like her waking up early?”

“Ugh she didn’t tell you? Of course she didn’t tell you,” Tori scoffed. “She’s a dummy sometimes…”

“Sometimes?”

“Ok most of the time,” she smiled. Pushing open the bedroom door Tori put up a finger, and Annie could see Ymir sprawled out on the bed. “She’s not working tomorrow,” Tori whispered. “So she’s going to take you there and pick you up if want.”

“Oh,” Annie breathed, looking at the unconscious lump of Ymir. Despite her sometimes gruff and blunt exterior she really did have a soft side.

“Ymir brought your things in,” Tori said, pointing to where Annie’s backpack was sitting by the foot of the bed. “So get changed.”

Snorting, Annie shook her head. “Yes, mistress.”

Tori looked over her shoulder and smiled slyly. “You know it.”

Picking up her bag she went to tell Tori she was going to the bathroom, but stopped when she saw the other blonde had already stripped off her shirt and was slipping her pants over her shapely hips. Leaving without comment, Annie went and got changed.

When she returned she found Tori sitting on the bed, tapping on her phone, wearing just a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap singlet.

“Just gonna go pee and I’ll be back,” Tori smiled. “You can be in the middle.”

“So generous,” Annie sighed.

Sliding under the covers, Annie was immediately ensnared in Ymir’s arm, the tall woman mumbling as she rolled over and cuddled up to her. Annie waited, wondering if Ymir would realise her mistake, but she was fast asleep.

It wasn’t long before Tori returned, giggling softly as she closed the bedroom door.

“You could have warned me,” Annie hissed, grateful the dark was hiding the deep red in her cheeks.

“Thought you’d remember she was like that,” Tori said, the dark shadow of her silhouette padding to the bed and slipping in beside Annie. “Can swap if you want?”

“Not sure she’d let me get away,” Annie chuckled, patting Ymir’s arm.

“You might be right,” Tori sighed, leaning over Annie to kiss Ymir. “You are ok with this?”

“Yeah, it’s…” trailing off, Annie felt Tori shuffling closer and reached out to her. “It’s nice. Feels safe.”

Tori snuggled up against Annie, putting an arm over her and Ymir. “I’m glad. Was a bit worried you wouldn’t want to because… you and Hitch.”

“No,” Annie said softly. “It’s ok.”

“Tha’s good,” Tori murmured sleepily.

“Night, Tori.”

“G’night, Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's Gran's Kabsa (serves 6): 
> 
> You will need:1  
> 1 chicken with skin, cut into several pieces, skin on, bones in.  
> 3 cups of rice  
> 2 onions, diced  
> 2 fresh tomatoes, diced with skin on  
> 1 tsp of tomato paste  
> 4 garlic cloves, minced  
> 1 grated medium sized carrot  
> 1/2 tsp whole lime powder*  
> 1 tsp coriander powder  
> 1/2 tsp cumin powder  
> 1/2 tsp garam masala powder  
> 1/4 tsp white pepper powder  
> 1/2 tsp red chilli powder  
> 1/2 tsp saffron  
> 1/2 tsp cinnamon  
> 1/4 tsp cardamom  
> 5 black peppercorns  
> 3 cloves  
> 1 cup of oil  
> 4 cups of water  
> Pine nuts for garnish  
> A large cooking pot.
> 
> *can be substituted for 1/2 fresh lemon, cut into thick slices
> 
> Start by quickly washing the chicken pieces, then lightly scoring them and rubbing a small amount of garlic and salt over them. 
> 
> Heat the oil in the pot then add the cinnamon, cardamon, peppercorn and cloves. Wait til they oil is spluttering and add the diced onion at a medium-high heat.
> 
> Once the onion is golden add the ginger, garlic paste, tomatoes (both diced and paste) and remaining spices. Keep stirring and fry till the tomatoes are all soft and the oil begins to separate.
> 
> Add the chicken pieces into the pot with some salt, sautéing them on a high heat until the oil separates again.
> 
> Add 4 cups of water and reduce heat when it starts to simmer, then cook till the chicken pieces are tender. This will take around 15-20 minutes on a medium-low heat.
> 
> Wash and soak the rice while the chicken cooks.
> 
> Once the chicken is done, remove the chicken pieces and measure the broth. For every cup of rice that you are using, you will need one and a half cup of water. Using 3 cups of rice would need 4.5 cups of liquid.
> 
> Once the broth is at the right level add the grated carrots and lime powder (or lemon slices), adding the drained rice when the water starts to boil.
> 
> Cook on medium-high untill the water reduces down and it becomes thick and is difficult to stir. Put on the lid and reduce the heat to the lowest and let it steam for 15-20 minutes.
> 
> While the rice steams, grill the chicken. Brush the skin lightly with oil and place it in the oven for 5- 10 minutes until the skin is crisp.
> 
> While the chicken is cooking lightly toast some pine nuts in butter as a garnish.
> 
> When ready, dish out and serve with a fresh salad.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena | Jealousy | Better

 

Opening her eyes, Annie looked up at the ceiling. It was still dark. Ymir was still cuddled up against her, as was Tori – but she needed to go to the bathroom. Wriggling up to a sitting position she pushed herself up against the wall, Ymir whining as her arm flopped to the mattress. Annie stepped over Tori and off the bed.

After she was done she crept back to the bedroom in darkness, grateful it was a small house. In the brief time she’d been gone Ymir and Tori had found their way to each other, and were now wrapped up in each other’s arms. She had to admit it was adorable how in love they were, and how well they fitted together – both figuratively and, looking at how Tori was nestled under Ymir’s chin, literally.

Sliding under the covers Annie shuffled over and pressed herself against Tori. She was a little disappointed at not being in the middle, it had indeed been so wonderfully warm, but it was still nice. Tori sniffed and reached back, grabbing Annie and pulling her close. Her hand then wandered a little, coming to rest on Annie’s butt with a little murmur of approval.

Chuckling to herself softly, Annie closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

 

#

 

“Morning.”

“Mrrrhhh…”

Annie lifted her head from the pillow, her hair in her eyes. Tori was sitting up beside her, phone in hand, Ymir wrapped around her waist.

“Sorry, my alarm for work,” Tori said.

“Tha’s ‘kay,” Annie said, rubbing her eyes.

“Did we swap sides in the night?”

Looking around Annie remembered getting up earlier. “Oh yeah, had to go to the bathroom,” she explained. “When I got back you two were like- _glomp_.”

“Yeah…” Historia smiled, looking down at Ymir and patting her on the head. “She loves her cuddles.”

“You were pretty fond of cuddling my butt last night,” Annie smirked, lying back down.

“Well I love Ymir’s butt…” Tori stopped, her smile turning devlish as she looked over Annie’s body (or the curves of the doonah over her). “But still a fan of a nice booty.”

Annie giggled putting her head back down on the pillow. “Thanks, Tori.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

 

#

 

Tori eventually got out of bed to get ready for work, and Annie found herself drifting back to sleep (and back in Ymir’s arms).

“Hey guys, I’m off to work now. Time to get up.”

Opening her eyes again, Annie looked around. Tori was gently shaking Ymir’s shoulder, and gave her  a smile when their eyes met.

“Come on, Dummy, time to get up.”

Ymir grumbled, trying to bat Tori’s hand away and holding Annie closer.

“Come onnnnnnn…” Tori giggled, leaning over to kiss Ymir’s cheek. “Wakey wakey.”

“Uh..? Hey, babe…”

“Morning, Dummy,” Tori smiled. “Got to go right away, but I’ll see you tonight ok?”

Nodding, Ymir’s eyes creaked open. “Muh-huh…”

Annie looked away as Tori brought her girlfriend into a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted for a while, and her cheeks reddened as she felt Ymir’s body, still pressed against her, react.

“Bye, babe,” Tori whispered. “And take care, Annie,” she added, laying over Ymir to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you, Tori.”

 

#

 

Arriving at the hospital on Ymir’s bike with some time to spare, they decided to go to the café off the entry foyer. They talked quietly while they waited about nothing important – Hanji’s school and new friends, Ymir’s work and cooking. When it was almost time for visiting hours to start they walked out to the foyer, and Ymir gave Annie a big hug.

“You’ll be right,” she murmured. “Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Thank you,” Annie nodded.

“And if you need a lift to the station or something call me whenever.”

“I will,” Annie said, managing a smile. “And thank you for taking care of me. You and Tori.”

“No problem. Any time.”

 

#

 

Annie had to wait a moment while the nurses tended to Hitch, stretching and twisting her body as much as they could. When they were done she walked in, her stomach still lurching when she saw Hitch lying there. Letting out a shuddering breath, Annie walked over and sat by Hitch, giving her hand a squeeze.

This time she felt a twitch of fingers, her heart jumping. Looking around desperately for a nurse she didn’t want to let go, but also wanted to run out and tell someone.

“Hitch? Hitch?” she asked desperately. Squeezing her hand again she was rewarded with another twitch of fingers.

“Is everything alright?” a nurse asked, evidently hearing Annie’s reaction.

“She- ah, I squeezed her hand and- and her fingers she-”

“It’s ok,” the nurse said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “And I’m glad to hear that. Did she have any other responses?”

“No-uh, not that I saw…?” Annie answered, worried in case she’d missed something.

“Don’t worry,” the nurse assured her. “You’re doing great. And she’s improving so we’re seeing good things so far.”

Annie nodded, calming down.

“We’ll be in and out regularly, and we’re just outside if you need us.”

“Thank you,” Annie murmured.

 

#

 

“So? Did you get in?”

“I did.”

“Great!” Mina squealed, her voice distorting over the phone. “Where to?”

“Baulkham Hills.”

“That’s so good!”

“Thanks, Mina.”

Annie managed to smile, but she was still nervous. Mina hadn’t gotten into a selective school, so they weren’t going to be together anymore.

“Do you know if anyone else got in?”

“No,” Annie said, shaking her head. Who was she going to ask?

“Chloe said on MSN that Ebony, Reiner and Bert got in there too. And Casey and Brendan got into James Ruse.”

“That’s cool.”

“Was your dad happy?”

“Haven’t told him yet,” Annie frowned. “He’s working until late today.”

“Oh…” Mina said, her voice soft. “I’m sure he’ll be real pleased when he gets home!” she added happily.

“Yeah, sure he will be…”

 

#

 

“Hey, you were really good out there.”

Annie looked up from where she was buttoning her blouse, the noise of fifty-odd girls filling the change rooms.

“Oh, uh thanks,” Annie said to the girl beside her. They weren’t in the same class, only sharing PE together, so she wasn’t sure of her name.

“I’m Megan,” the girl said.

“Annie.”

“Want to play soccer at lunch with us?” Megan asked, gesturing to a couple of girls beside her – Zoe and… Emily? Emma?

“Oh, um, sure,” Annie said, giving her best smile.

“Great!” Megan grinned, the other girls nodding. “Just find us on the lower oval at lunch.”

 

#

 

Annie’s new friends were nice and, though she was nervous at first, she found herself relaxing eventually. In time they would go to each other’s houses, have sleepovers, talk about boys (Emma even started dating Jack from 7c), dance to the latest music – something Annie, despite her obvious lack of talent, still enjoyed because her friends didn’t care.

As the year went on, however, her father started her at more classes so she was training three nights a week – one with Sensei Dan and two with her father teaching. He said he wanted to get her prepared so when she was an instructor herself in a few years she’d be used to the workload. And on top of all that he trained her in other styles – Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Taekwondo – on the nights they weren’t at classes.

And Annie, not wanting do disappoint him, didn’t protest.

 

#

 

“Hey, so next year we’ve got to pick a sport – what do you guys want to do?”

Annie shrugged when Zoe looked at her, while Megan and the others all hemmed and hawed. It was almost the end of their first year as high school students, so things would be a lot different next year. What Annie was most looking forward to was spending more time with Mina over the summer break, but she supposed figuring out a sport choice was worth thinking about too.

“We could join the volleyball team,” Olivia suggested.

“They actually have tryouts for that though,” Nicole grumbled, laying back on the grass.

“Maybe you’ll have a growth spurt over summer,” Annie chuckled. She was the tallest of the group (at 5 foot exactly) by a fraction of an inch, something she enjoyed reminding the others of.

Grabbing a handful of dry grass, Nicole threw it towards Annie, though the wind blew it right back at her.

“Ack!” she spat, rolling around and flailing.

When the laughter had died down Megan looked at the ball sitting between her and Annie.

“How about the soccer team?”

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the group. It made sense, they spent half their lunches playing soccer so why not?

“Awesome!” Megan grinned, patting Annie on the leg. “I mean with Annie’s kicks we can’t lose!”

Annie felt her cheeks flush as everyone laughed at her, but she knew the blush wasn’t from embarrassment.

 

#

 

“Megan, I like you…”

“I like you, Megan…”

“Hey, Megan, I like you… like like-like…”

“Shit!”

Annie stopped her pacing, throwing herself face first onto her bed. There was no helping it – she had a crush on one of her best friends. This was bad.

_Am I gay? I mean I like her. I want to hold hands and kiss her… but I like boys too._

“This sucks!” she yelled, burying her face into her pillow.

She thought maybe she could google an answer, but was too scared of her father finding out. Books had been no help either, all science-y mumbo jumbo or the barest of information (and none of it about girls liking girls).

_Xena loved Gabrielle but they were also with guys sometimes._

She frowned, resting her chin on folded arms.

_I wish there was someone I could talk to about this._

 

#

 

“Annie, are you alright?”

Looking up from her magazine Annie blinked. “Huh?”

“You seem kinda spaced,” Mina said.

“Yeah I’m just…” Trailing off, Annie pulled her knees up to her chin. “I have a crush on someone.”

“Really!” Mina gasped, lunging over on all fours. “Do they know?”

Annie shook her head. She’d decided she couldn’t tell Megan, no matter what. But maybe telling Mina some of it would help.

“It’ll be Valentine’s day soon,” Mina said, face full of excitement. “Maybe he’ll send you a rose.”

Opening her mouth Annie went to say “she’s a girl” but stopped herself, instead mumbling weakly that “It’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“I just…”

“Well you could send him a rose instead!” Mina squealed, sitting back and clapping her hands. “That’d really get his attention.”

“I don’t think they’d be interested.”

“Who wouldn’t be interested in you?!”

Mina was so sincere Annie couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

#

 

The third time Annie walked past the classroom she groaned.

_This is pathetic._

Swallowing her fears she walked in, a pair of seniors sitting behind a makeshift reception desk.

“Hi, how’re you.”

“Good,” Annie whispered, holding out her money.

“Here you go,” they said, handing her a little form. “Just fill it in and pop it in the box over there.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly, her face red.

As she walked away she heard one of the seniors whisper that “Juniors are so cute”. Her hands shaking she filled out the form, putting Megan’s name and class down, and then she had to put down a “from”.

She stared at it, heart racing, and quickly scribbled “a secret admirer”. Folding it in half she dashed over to the box and shoved it through the slot, scurrying out of the room as fast as she could.

 

#

 

Valentine’s day came, with Megan completely surprised at receiving a rose. All recess and lunch was spent wondering who could have sent it. Names were put forward: Josh, Adam, Harley… anyone but Annie.

That weekend she commiserated with Mina, riding her bike over to her friend’s house for a sleep over. Mina was so pleased and proud that Annie had done what she had, though she still didn’t know the full story. They stayed up late talking, agreeing that Justin Timberlake’s new hair looked much better than his noodles, and that Shannon Noll’s album was pretty dorky but still fun.

In the morning Annie felt more at ease. Though she still didn’t quite understand her feelings, she felt like she’d done the right thing.

 

#

 

“Papa…”

“Mmm?”

“At school we had to pick a sport and I picked soccer…”

“That’s good.”

Annie stood by his desk, hoping he’d look up from his papers. But he didn’t.

“And there’s training… twice a week at lunch and… once after school. On a Wednesday.”

That got his attention.

“I see…” he said, turning in his chair to look at her. Thinking a moment he gave her a faint smile. “I can pick you up if you need me to. And it works out as you’ll be thirteen soon so would have to graduate from the junior class anyway.”

She nodded, glad he wasn’t upset with her for dropping a class.

“It will be good for a few years until you’re old enough to train as an instructor,” he said, turning back to his work. “Then we can find you a class of your own to teach.”

Standing silently by her father Annie waited a moment but, realising the conversation was over, walked quietly out of the room.

 

#

 

“Sorry about this…”

“Are you ok?”

Mina nodded, and though her face was half hidden in shadow Annie could see she looked worn out. They were in her room, lying on the floor, the only light the lamp beside her bed. Outside they could hear Mina’s parents arguing – their voices were low but the tone and harshness of their words carrying through the house.

“They’ve been arguing a lot lately,” Mina sighed. “A lot more than usual.”

“I’m sorry,” Annie frowned. It must be hard having your parents fight like this. She was glad she was always making sure not to upset her father.

Letting out an uncharacteristically gloomy sigh, Mina rolled onto her side and looked at Annie sadly. “Sometimes I think it’d be better if they get divorced… they’d be apart but they wouldn’t be fighting all the time.”

“Sorry,” Annie said softly.

“Not your fault,” Mina smiled. “No being sorry.”

“You’re sad, and…” Stopping, Annie tried to find the right words. “I’m sorry you’re sad.”

To Annie’s amazement Mina giggled, her face one of delight.

“You’re so sweet!”

Annie grumbled and pulled her blanket over her head to hide her bashful blush.

 

#

 

Olivia opened the classroom window, a blast of chill air and a light spray of rain coming in. The classroom was warm, but horribly stuffy. It had been raining all week, so lunches were spent in classrooms. While the others were complaining about missing out on practice, Annie was relieved – with soccer and karate on top of homework she was tired. So this week she’d been enjoying able to lay her head down and rest her eyes for a while at least.

“You went to primary school with him didn’t you, Annie?”

“Huh?” she asked, lifting her head and brushing her fringe back.

“Berthold,” Megan said. “You went to school with him before, right?”

Glancing over to the other side of the room Annie saw Berthold sitting by himself, reading a book. He was small and slight, just like in primary school. She’d not ever talked to him that she knew, or even heard him speak.

“More like Sweatold,” Adam smirked, the boys joining him with jeering laughter.

They’d been hanging around since the end of last year, after Emma had broken up with Jack (who then dated Tegan) and started dating Luke. With that the boys joined with “the sporty girls”. Annie ignored them mostly – they were just too crude for her.

“Why?” Annie asked, ignoring Adam.

“He’s just on his own so often,” Megan shrugged. She was nice, Annie liked that.

“Doesn’t he always hang around with Reiner or Samuel?” Zoe asked.

“Think he lives near Reiner,” was all Annie could offer.

“Think they heard you,” Megan sniggered, eyes on the door as Reiner and Samuel walked in, sitting down by Berthold.

Both of the boys were damp, clearly having walked through the rain. Reiner was talking, the other two listening. That seemed to be their usual setup from what Annie had seen of them. Annie’s mind turned to Megan’s question, and why she would care about Berthold being alone.

She felt another new feeling and, unlike last time, she immediately knew what it was:

Jealousy.

 

#

 

“Had enough?”

“Yeah,” Annie said, hands on her hips, breathing heavily.

“Good workout today,” Mina smiled, her face red and beaded with sweat.

Annie nodded, following Mina into the house. They’d spent the morning stretching and going over their katas in Mina’s back yard. There was no plan for the rest of the day, and while Annie was glad for that she still couldn’t manage to feel happy.

“Want to watch some tv?” Mina asked, tossing Annie a towel.

Wiping her face and arms she tried to answer, but in the end all she could say was a truthful “I don’t know.”

Stopping, Mina looked at Annie worriedly, taking a step closer. “Are you feeling ok?”

“No,” she murmured.

“What’s up?”

“It’s pointless…”

“What is?”

“Everything,” Annie answered softly.

She kept her eyes on the ground, Mina shifting at the edge of her vision. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to tell Mina, what she was feeling, but she was still scared. She knew people got bullied and lost friends when they… came out. It made her stomach lurch, thinking about it.

“Why do you like me?” Annie whispered, hugging herself.

“What do you mean?”

Even though she couldn’t see her face Annie could hear the worry in Mina’s voice.

“Just… never mind…”

“You mean why are we friends?” Mina ventured.

“Nnnn,” Annie nodded.

“Well… I don’t really know… Not like that!” she said with a quick, nervous laugh and wave of her hands.

Annie managed a faint smile at the thought she’d ever think Mina would think an ill thought like that.

“Like, I’m happy around you and I… like you I guess? I mean we’ve known each other for so long it’s hard to say exactly. You’re just such a big part of my life.”

As Annie nodded numbly Mina gently guided her towards her room

“Come on, let’s sit more comfortably.”

They sat down on Mina’s bed, Annie shrinking in on herself, twisting the edge of the towel in her fingers.

“Has something happened?”

“No,” Annie said quickly, defensively, before relenting. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I do… but I’m scared.”

“Scared to tell me?” Mina asked, a note of hurt in her voice.

“Mm-mm.” Shaking her head Annie pulled her knees up to her chest. “Just scared to say it out loud.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to though.”

“Hold on,” Mina said, getting up and bounding over to her desk. She came back quickly, handing Annie a piece of paper and a pen as she sat down beside her. “If you can’t say it can you write it down?”

“I think so,” Annie said. “I’ll try.”

“It’s ok, no pressure.”

Nodding, Annie quickly scribbled out what she couldn’t say.

_I like girls the same way I like boys._

She practically threw the paper at Mina and looked away, her whole body shaking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mina look at the paper, holding it in her hand longer than it would take to read that one sentence. Her heart was racing and her palms were tingling with sweat, and she was fighting the urge to run away.

“Oh, Annie!” Mina cried, throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her tight. “I’m sorry you have to be scared, but don’t be scared with me, ok?”

“Ok,” Annie said, trying to hold back tears. She was still shaking, holding on to Mina’s arm.

“Friends forever, remember?” Mina whispered, ready to cry herself.

“O-o-kayyyyyyy…” Annie wailed, leaning against Mina as the tears poured down her cheeks.

They held on to each other, howling and crying, letting out the surge of emotions they couldn’t begin to put into words.

 

#

 

“Alright, shove over.”

Annie shuffled the office chair over as Mina placed a chair from her dining room beside her. They were at the computer in the lounge room, Mina determined to help Annie out.

“Mina…” Annie said as her friend switched on the modem. “Are you sure this’ll be ok?”

“Yeah, Mum and Dad have been working lately so won’t be home for hours.”

There was something in the way she said it that let Annie know it wasn’t because their jobs were especially busy at the moment.

“And they won’t know? About what we’re doing?”

Mina snorted in amusement. “Dad barely touches the computer and Mum is always getting me to help her with it. We’re fine.”

“But your mum’s a professor I thought…?”

“She may be, but she’s crap with technology.”

“Oh… good…”

“Are you ready?”

“No,” Annie smiled dryly. “But don’t think I ever will be.”

 

#

 

They spent almost two hours online, starting their search at an obvious point: “I like boys and girls”. From there they discovered a whole new world, and Annie found herself with the words she needed. Bisexual, pansexual… she didn’t quite understand the difference, but now it was a confusion of which term to use, not if she was normal.

“Feeling better now?” Mina asked when they were back in her room.

Annie thought a moment, then smiled.

“Yeah… I am.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random | Game | Neighbours

“Annie?”

She turned in her seat to look over her shoulder.

“Jean?”

“Hey,” he said, shuffling into the room, his eyes looking past her.

“Hi,” Annie answered, standing up and moving out of his way.

“Jesus…” he breathed, stepping up to the bed. “I mean I’d heard that… but god…”

Annie stayed silent, lacking the words of comfort that could help him. She didn’t know him well, despite knowing him over a decade.

“I can’t… that all this was happening while I was at that _fucking_ party!” Jean hissed, hands balled up by his sides. Turning to Annie, she saw he had tears in his eyes. “I thought mum was exaggerating how bad she’d been hurt so put off coming to see her. But that she hadn’t woken up…”

“I’m sorry,” Annie said.

“She’ll be right,” as much for his own comfort as hers. “If there’s one thing I know about Hitch is that she doesn’t stay down for long.”

 

#

 

“Random groups of three…”

Annie had been grouped with two boys – John and Armin. John had taken the lead, directing the other two in his master plan. While he talked Armin gave Annie sympathetic look, apologising for his friend.

She shrugged, not particularly invested either way, and she was frankly glad to just sit and tune out.

After class she shouldered her bag and walked out of the classroom. She almost bumped into Armin, who was standing by the doorway.

“Oh, sorry!” he said, smiling awkwardly.

“It’s ok,” she answered, continuing on her way.

“Got maths now?” Armin asked, walking along beside her.

“Yeah.” It was a strange question – everyone had maths now.

“And sorry about before, with Jean.”

She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“He’s always a bit bossy, but once he gets it out he’ll be much better.”

“That’s fine, happy to let him do all the work,” Annie drawled.

Armin laughed, a happy smile on his face but still with an edge of nervousness to it. He was small, with an unfortunate bowl cut, so he probably got bullied a lot.

“Well if, ah, you have anything to say just go for it!”

“Well this is me…” Annie said, arriving at her next class.

“Ok,” he smiled. “I’ll talk to you later!”

“Uh, sure, thanks.”

 

#

 

“Heyyyyyy, Annie,” Megan grinned, bouncing her soccer ball up on her knees.

“Uhh… hi?”

She looked warily around the group, who were all looking at her with a mix of excitement and mischief.

“So you and Armin,” Tegan said. “What were you two talking about?”

“Making plans for a little alone time?” Emma crooned, leaning in to Annie and making kissy noises.

“What?” Annie gasped, her face instantly turning red.

“She’s gone all red!” Tegan squealed.

“Because you’re all embarrassing me!”

While most of the girls were laughing, Megan and Zoe were much more subdued.

“So?” Megan asked, impish glint in her eye.

“So what?” Annie pouted.

“So what were you talking about?!” Zoe gasped, exasperated.

“Just the group project we’re having to do.”

“Awww…” they sighed in unison.

“Why aw?” Annie asked, aware she was getting annoyed and it was probably showing.

“Just would’ve been nice if he was asking you out is all,” Megan said with a gentle smile.

“I guess,” Annie mumbled, hurt in her heart.

 

#

 

“Annie, what’s up with you lately?”

She shrugged, not looking her coach in the eye.

“You’ve been really off your game the whole week.”

Glancing to the side she saw some of her teammates watching from the top of the stairs up to the change room.

“It’s nothing,” she murmured.

Her coached eyed her a moment, unconvinced, before frowning. “Alright, go get changed. And we’ve got the game against Crestwood next week, so if you find it’s not nothing come see me.”

Nodding quickly she turned and sprinted up the stairs.

 

#

 

“Hi, Annie!”

“Oh, uh, hi.”

Armin, Eren and Mikasa were walking over to where she was sitting. The boys were smiling, while Mikasa had her usual stony expression on. She’d been talking to them more since the group project with Armin, so she supposed they were friends. Or at least she was friendly with them.

Armin and Eren were nice – Eren was perpetually enthusiastic, and Armin was chatty enough though always seemed a little nervous. Mikasa though… she and the boys were a package deal, so her being around was unavoidable – but she didn’t seem to enjoy being around Annie at all.

“So what’re you doing here?” Eren asked.

It was a fair question, what with her just sitting in the half-empty food court by herself on a Saturday afternoon.

“I’m just waiting for my father,” she answered pointing behind them. “He’s talking to one of his students.”

“Students?” Eren asked, sitting down at the table opposite her.

As Mikasa sat down beside him, Armin sat next to her, smiling nervously. She gave him a smile before answering.

“He teaches karate,” she explained. “We’ve just come from a grading. Um, my grading.”

“How did it go?” Armin asked.

“Fine,” Annie said, her cheeks reddening at the embarrassment of being the centre of attention. “I got my brown belt.”

“That’s great! …isn’t it?” Eren asked, his excitement turning to slight bewilderment.

“It is,” Annie chuckled.

“That’s a high up one, isn’t it?” Armin asked. “I mean you’re really good at sports and things so…”

“Um, yeah,” she nodded. “Last full belt before black belt.”

“Knew it was great!” Eren whooped, utterly pleased with himself.

Smiling bashfully, Annie shook her head. “So what’re you guys been doing?”

“Just went to the movies,” Eren said.

“We saw Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow,” Armin added.

“How was it?”

“Ehhh…” Armin laughed. “It wasn’t bad, but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Still nice getting out,” he said, scratching at his cheek. “And it’s, ah, good to see you.”

“Yeah,” Annie smiled. “Good to see you all too.”

There was a momentary pause before Eren started filling the empty air again. They talked for a little while longer, until Annie had to excuse herself as her father was finished talking.

“See you Monday.”

“Bye.”

“Yeah, uh, really good seeing you Annie.”

“You too,” she said, waving them goodbye. “See you then.”

After walking a moment her father spoke, looking at her with a warm smile.

“Friends from school?”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “I have some classes with them.”

“Good,” he said.

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.

 

#

 

Annie checked the door for the fifth time that evening. It was definitely locked. She wasn’t expecting her father to be home for almost two hours, but in case he wasn’t this would buy her a few precious seconds. Turning on the tv she sat nervously on the couch, chewing on the string of her hoodie while she waited.

She didn’t usually watch Neighbours – she never had the time – but from the talk she’d heard she wanted to make an exception.

The show didn’t make much sense at first, likely due to having no idea who any of the characters were. But she was able to follow it enough to know who she had to be watching. And soon enough it happened – Lana kissed Sky. She kissed her friend.

Annie switched the tv off immediately and ran to her room, her heart pounding. Jumping onto her bed she pulled her knees close to her chest, mind racing. She knew girls could kiss each other, and she’d seen it on the internet with Mina. But this was different. It wasn’t creepy photos for men or grown women. It was two teenagers, like her. Her and Megan.

Fumbling with her pillow she reached into the case and pulled out her mother’s ring, turning it over in her hands and slipping it over her trembling, too-small fingers.

“Mama… what do I do..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, real life is happening a lot so might be a bit bare for the next short while


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training | Thing | Birds

“Got any plans for the rest of the day?”

“N-no. Not really. You?”

Megan shook her head with a smile, pulling her uniform top off over her head. “Got to go home and finish that assignment for Moorthy.”

“The one that was due yesterday?” Annie asked with a dry smile.

“That’s the one,” Megan laughed, walking over to the sinks.

Watching her as she walked, Annie couldn’t help but notice the curve of her hips and the sheen of sweat on her back. They were the last two in the change room, having stayed back to help Coach Hamm pack the equipment away. It was a rare Saturday training session, getting ready for the final term and the end of year championships. They were in a good position for a strong finish, maybe even taking out the trophy.

But Annie’s mind wasn’t on the game, she’d spent the whole holidays thinking about Megan, and her feelings for her. She’d made up her mind she had to tell her friend how she felt. It wasn’t that she thought Megan felt the same, but she’d noticed Annie had been acting strangely, and Annie owed her the truth.

After they were changed they walked out of the change room and down the stairs where Coach Hamm was waiting.

“All done?” he asked.

“Yep!” Megan said, ruffling out her hair.

“Ok I’ll lock up, see you Monday.”

“Bye,” the girls said, heading towards the front of the school.

They shared an easy conversation about the morning’s training until they were at the bike racks.

“So I’ll see you Monday?” Megan smiled.

“Uh, yeah,” Annie said, fidgeting with her bike’s handlebars.

“You ok?” Megan asked, cocking her head to the side, brows furrowed in worry.

“Well, um, you’ve probably noticed something’s been, you know…” she trailed off, looking away.

“Only the last six months,” Megan laughed softly, looking at Annie with her gentle eyes.

“Well it’s, ah, it’s…” She tried to get the words out, but they stuck in her throat. “Sorry,” she grimaced, toying with the hem of her shirt as tears pricked at her eyes. “Don’t really know how to say it.”

Megan smiled, patting Annie on the shoulder. “Don’t push yourself, ok? Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, grabbing on to her bike as Megan strapped on her helmet.

_Can’t do it._

Looking up from her bike she saw Megan was on her bike, ready to start riding. Her friend looked over her shoulder and smiled at her.

“I’ll see you Monday, ok?”

Nodding, Annie felt her stomach lurch as Megan started to ride away.

_Dammit._

“Megan!” she called desperately, heart racing.

Megan stopped, turning to back in her seat.

“It’s… it’s you…” Annie said, her voice shaking. “I-I…”

She knew from the way Megan was staring at her, the way the confusion in her eyes turned to shock, that she understood.

And she knew from the way Megan turned and rode away that it was a mistake.

 

#

 

Climbing on to the bus, Annie kept her eyes down. She was still feeling despondent from the weekend, and was trying not to think about how things between her and Megan might be. Trudging down the aisle to where Emma, Nicole and Luke were seated she went to take the empty seat by Emma. Before she could sit down Emma slid across the seat to block her, looking at her with a sneer.

_Ah._

Turning away to head further down the bus Annie stumbled, dropping to her knees. Looking back she Luke’s foot sticking out into the aisle. Her three former friends laughed as she picked herself up and walked away, fighting back tears.

Of course there were no other seats, so she’d be left standing the entire ride, looking like an idiot, everyone knowing she’d been rejected. Thankfully as she reached near the end a senior girl slid over in her seat, letting Annie sit beside her.

Perching on the seat, Annie shrunk into herself, sniffling sadly.

“Hey,” the senior said kindly, holding out a tissue.

“Thank you,” Annie said in a soft voice, dabbing at her eyes.

 

#

 

The rest of Monday went by in a haze, Annie sitting in a new seat for every class, spending lunch by herself in the quadrangle rather than going to soccer practice. The next morning she avoided looking at her former friends, careful not to be tripped up again as she walked past.

When roll call came she was given a note to see Coach Hamm at recess, and she knew exactly why he’d asked to see her. Making her way to the PDHPE staff room she knocked on the door, Mr Hamm waving her in and gesturing for her to sit beside him at his desk.

“So, Annie,” he started, demeanour serious. “You missed training yesterday.”

She nodded, looking down at the floor.

Sighing, Mr Hamm, rested his chin on his hand. “What’s going on with you? Lately you’ve been showing up but your spirit’s just not there.”

All Annie could do was shrug. How could she explain everything that had happened to him?

“If you need someone to talk to the councillor’s always available.”

“’s ok,” she mumbled.

“And…” he continued, somewhat regretfully, “I’m afraid with how things have been I’m going to have to move you from striker to reserve.”

“It’s… it’s ok,” Annie murmured. “I’ll quit the team.”

Coach Hamm gaped a moment before he was able to speak “You..? You don’t have to go that far-”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted, shaking her head. “Doesn’t matter.”

 

#

 

“Hey, Papa?”

“Yes, Annie?”

He looked up from his work to her, and she fidgeted a moment before replying.

“I’m not doing soccer anymore.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” he asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Well I, ah, it’s just taking too much away from my karate,” she said.

The lie wasn’t a good one, but it seemed to work, as he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“If that’s what you want, I’m proud of you for making a decision like that.”

Annie nodded, hugging herself as she walked away.

 

#

 

“Annie? What’s wrong?”

“I told her.”

Mina’s excitement quickly turned to sadness when their eyes met.

“Oh, Annie…”

“It’s ok,” Annie shrugged, looking down to tie her gi closed. She could feel Mina’s, big, sad eyes watching her.

“Well you can still be friends I guess? I mean it’s not what you-”

She stopped when Annie shook her head, eyes screwed shut.

“Looks like she told the others and, well… at least I don’t have to worry about soccer practice anymore,” Annie smiled ruefully with a short, snorting laugh.

“Come here,” Mina said, gently hugging Annie a moment, the blonde girl still holding the ties of her jacket.

“Thanks,” Annie whispered hoarsely. “Guess we’d better hurry up, class’ll be starting soon.”

 

#

 

“Hey, that’s the lesbo.”

“Really? She doesn’t look it?”

“No guy’s going to want her now.”

“I dunno, two chicks is pretty hot.”

“Hope she gets expelled, it’s sick.”

“Fucking dyke.”

That was her routine now – the slurs muttered behind her back, the shoulder checks in hallways, the slight distance put around her when getting changed for PE. She’d taken to going to the far end of the change room so she could stare at the corner while she changed, lest she make things worse.

Lunch times were the worst, with groups coming by to harass her. Some times they weren’t even from her grade. She’d been branded as the school lesbo and it seemed everyone knew it. Everyone except the teachers, the bullies always gone whenever one was around.

And it looked like today was going to be one of those days.

Usually they’d come to stare at her, talk about her like she was some _thing_ – a curiosity, not a person. But, she supposed, to them she wasn’t any more. She just kept her head down and tried to read her book. Usually they got bored and left, of dispersed if the lunch duty teacher wandered near.

Not today though.

“So what’s it like? Being a lesbo?”

Raising her eyes slightly she saw they’d come closer, forming a wall around where she was sitting. She stared at the boy – someone from her grade she’d not bothered to really remember – flatly a moment before returning to her book.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” he snapped, grabbing at her book.

She whipped it out of his reach, and stared back at him. This caused a bit of a stir amongst them, and a girl stepped forward, leaning in close to her with a sneer.

“You’re gross, you know that? Perving on the girls when they’re getting changed ‘n’ shit. Fucking nasty.”

Annie didn’t stay anything, keeping her face neutral even though she really wanted to break the girl’s nose.

“Well?” the girl demanded, shoving a hand into Annie’s shoulder.

Sighing, Annie looked at her, unimpressed, but stayed silent. She knew that saying anything wasn’t worth it.

“Something’s fucking wrong with her,” a second boy laughed. “Maybe she’s retarded or something?”

“Leave her alone!”

They all turned to the source of the shaky demand. Berthold was standing there, Reiner at his side, his face a sweaty mess of anger and panic.

“Or what?” the first boy snorted.

Berthold paused. He was small and skinny, there was no way he’d be able to fight them. Even with Reiner it’d be messy. Really dumb of him to get involved.

“I’ll… I’ll tell a teacher!”

“You do that,” they jeered, completely unconcerned. “And why do you care? You a homo or something? Sticking together or some shit?”

“Maybe I am!” Berthold shouted back.

There was deathly silence, the words echoing in everyone’s ears. Berthold looked horrified at his outburst, Reiner shocked. But the bullies… they started laughing.

“Oh wow that’s too good!”

“That explains a lot!”

“You fag!”

As they walked away, still laughing, Berthold was left standing there. And though Reiner was right beside him, he still looked so terribly alone.

 

#

 

After Bert’s outburst, he became as much a target as Annie. They never spoke about it, but they stuck together for safety and protection – Reiner choosing to stick by his friend. Annie was glad he had someone like she had Mina. Of course being together made them all something of a focus point for abuse, but it became something of a new normal for them all.

But it soon wore out its welcome.

What made Annie snap the first time was when someone made a comment about her mother. Not her specifically, but something about how she would be ashamed of her. It made her spring to her feet, full of fury. They were laughing for a moment, but that stopped when she threw a short punch, hitting him square in the solar plexus. Twisting her knuckles as she drove her fist in, she smiled as he crumpled to the ground.

She was smiling less when she was dragged into the principal’s office and had a letter sent home. Her father gave her a stern talking to, but once she said they’d started it that was the end of it.

By the time of the third fight all he said was that he hoped she wasn’t hanging around the wrong crowd. She told him again that she wasn’t the one starting things and he simply nodded, apparently satisfied.

None of them ever said what the fights were about, and though Annie suspected the teachers knew – or had at least heard the rumours – she didn’t feel confident in confiding in them. She didn’t feel confident that anyone would understand her.

 

#

 

“I was talking to my parents about karate but Mum won’t let me go.”

“Huh?”

Annie hadn’t really been listening while Eren had been rambling on, her head resting on her arms as they lay in the grass. In place of soccer she’d been put into “Leisure Walking” aka the free sport where they walk to a nearby park and laze around for an hour or so. She wasn’t sure why Eren, Mikasa and Armin had chosen it, but she was glad to not be totally alone.

“I asked my mum if I could go to your karate classes but she said no,” Eren pouted. “Said it would be too dangerous.”

“It’s not,” Annie yawned, rolling onto her back. “Very controlled. Don’t let you spar ‘ntil you can show you can control yourself.”

“It’s more you hurting yourself she’s worrying about,” Mikasa said flatly. She didn’t seem to have a problem with Annie. Or any more of a problem than whatever made her dislike her in the first place.

“I’ll be fine,” Eren groused. “Don’t need both of you babying me.”

“I’m not babying you I’m-”

Sighing, Annie sat up, brushing herself off as they bickered. She wasn’t fully aware of what their relationship was – she knew Eren was very firm on them not being siblings despite their living together. The talk she’d heard (she was very aware of the irony of relying on gossip) was that Eren and Mikasa’s families had been close and when the Ackermans died she went to live with Eren. There were a lot of different stories about what exactly had happened (the most outrageous that Eren had killed a robber after he killed Mikasa’s parents), but it seemed to be that there was a car crash, and Eren pulled Mikasa from the wreck. How accurate that was she couldn’t say, but they were certainly devoted to each other.

Walking over to the bubbler, Annie saw another girl from their grade sitting by herself on a bench nearby. She was small and cute, in a shy sort of way, looking like a princess with her long golden hair and big blue eyes.

The girl must have felt Annie’s eyes on her as she turned to her and smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Hi,” she said, her voice soft and more than a little squeaky. “It’s Annie, right?”

“Um, yeah…” Annie answered, awkward at not knowing her name.

“I’m Historia, but most people just call me Tori.”

Of course, the girl Reiner was always going on about. She certainly was pretty.

“Tori…” Annie repeated. “It’s, um, a nice day today.”

“It really is,” Tori smiled. “Lots of birds out today.”

Following the other girl’s gaze Annie saw she was looking across the park to where a number of lorikeets were walking around on the grass.

“Yeah…”

“What you guys looking at?” Eren asked suddenly, making Tori jump.

“The birds,” Annie explained.

“Oh cool!” he grinned. “We had a bird at primary school and we got to take it home.”

“And you lost it,” Mikasa added, with what Annie thought might have been a ghost of a smile.

“I didn’t lose it,” Eren huffed. “It flew away.”

“Because you let it out of the cage… and outside.”

“Well it’s a bird!” he protested. “I thought it’d want to stretch its wings!”

Annie found herself smiling, and Tori laughed.

“Armin, back me up here!” Eren pleaded, but the other boy wasn’t having any of it.

“I wouldn’t know what happened,” he said, smiling nervously.

“So what happened to the bird?” Tori asked, turning around in her seat.

“It came back a week later,” Mikasa answered.

“Yeah after I’d gotten in all that trouble,” Eren pouted.

Everyone else just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me while updates and things are a bit disrupted. Took a solid week off of writing, which has helped a lot. Think I'm mostly back into it, but there may still be disruptions.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card | Ditched | Split | Why

“I still can’t believe it…”

Jean was still staring at Hitch in shock, every time he tried to say anything he lost his point.

“Yeah,” Annie agreed, shoulders slumping. “It’s… yeah…”

They stood together in silence a moment before Jean spoke again.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” he said reaching into his satchel. “Get well cards from people.”

Pulling out two envelopes he fumbled with them a moment before pulling out the cards inside.

“This one’s from me and my mum and dad,” he said to Hitch, holding the card up so she could “see”. “And this one’s from your work. Marlow gave it to me to bring in he…” Jean grimaced, tapping the cards against his thigh. “Well, you can read what he wrote when you wake up.”

Turning to Annie he held out one of the cards. “Don’t know if you want to sign this one.”

Annie took it and looked inside. There were messages from Dennis, Nile, Hannah and Franz, Marlow, Connie, Maria, Gloria, Nifa, Boris and more. It didn’t feel enough, writing something in a card (not that she ever knew what to say when she did). It needed to be… more.

_You need to wake up when I’m here._

“Ah, shit…” Jean grumbled, rubbing at his face. “I’m going to go get something to eat. Want me to get you anything?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Ok,” he said, looking at Hitch a moment with a dark expression before it vanished. “Right. I’ll be back in a bit.”

After he’d left Annie walked over to the far corner of the room, placing the card down with the others. She’d not looked at any of them before – it hadn’t even really registered they were there at all. Picking them up she saw there were some from who she guessed were aunts and uncles, or other relatives of some sort. Another was from Daz and Genevieve and, surprisingly, there were ones from Ymir and Tori as well as Mina and Eren.

Annie managed a smiled, thinking of how pissed Jean would be at Eren getting his card here first. But it turned to a frown when she placed it back gently and she remembered where she was.

She hated hospitals.

 

#

 

Thursdays were the worst. Well their lunch breaks at least. For some reason her class always got out before everyone else so even if she dragged her feet she’d sometimes be the first to arrive at the table.

Annie wasn’t quite how it had happened but she had, along with Bert and Reiner, been adopted by Eren and his friends. She knew Armin and Mikasa (sort of), and Jean as well a little bit. There was also Thomas, Marco, Bianca and Kacey who were all nice enough, though Reiner (thankfully) seemed to absorb all the attention away from her and Bert. Tori had also joined the group, though if she hadn’t said Annie wouldn’t have known. Apparently she’d spent her lunches in the library by herself up until now.

Watching the other blonde girl Annie wondered what her home life was like. From the last few weeks they’d spent together Annie noticed Tori always brought her lunch, and it was also always pre-packaged food. Tori didn’t have a computer or mobile phone, and her casual clothes had a sort of… thrown together look. It was when Annie realised that Tori had never gone on any of the excursions that she put two and two together and came up with the conclusion that the other girl’s family was probably extremely poor. But it wasn’t something she could exactly ask about.

They were the same size though. Maybe she could give her some clothes “she didn’t need anymore”..?

Her idle thoughts were broken when she saw their lunch spot wasn’t empty, though thankfully it was Bert and Reiner occupying the table. It sat at the base of the gentle slope to the top oval by a tall gum, between the basketball courts and D block. Annie would’ve preferred something a bit more out of the way, but she supposed all the people around was as good a screen as a brick wall.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Annie shrugged her backpack off, dropping it to the ground. Sitting down she unzipped her bag to get her lunch out but stopped as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reiner and Bert tense up.

“Look who it is. All by themselves.”

Standing up slowly she saw it was Luke, Josh and some others, all forming a wall facing off against them. There was some distance, apparently having learnt to not come too close to them.

“Hey I’ve got one,” Luke grinned. “What do you call two fags and a dyke?”

Fuming, Annie stalked around the table while they laughed, standing beside Bert, her hands balled into fists, knuckles white.

“Reckon everyone’s ditched them?” Josh sneered.

“Couldn’t blame them.”

Annie glowered. They were getting smarter. As much as they could anyway. They weren’t talking to them, they were talking around them.

“Just ignore them,” Reiner muttered.

She didn’t want to ignore them. She wanted to go over there and make it so they wouldn’t ever think of coming near her again.

Before she could act the others arrived, eyes on Luke’s group. Eren was champing at the bit, snarling under his breath. Who surprised her was Armin – he didn’t come by the table, instead walking over to stand in front of Luke.

“What is he doing?” Jean muttered.

“Don’t know…” Marco answered, distracted as he kept his eyes on the confrontation.

Annie wasn’t sure what Armin was saying, but it was definitely making Luke and the others angry. Standing up against them all he looked so small. He wasn’t much shorter than Annie, but while she was solidly built, he was reed thin. She took a step closer as their voices got louder.

“Just leave them alone!” Armin shouted.

“Or what?” Josh sneered, shoving Armin back.

“I’ll stop you.”

“You? Are you their bitch or something? Closest thing to a girl those fags can get?”

There was another shove, and Eren was being held back by Mikasa, his teeth bared. Armin was standing his ground, and though his fists were balled he was keeping them at his side.

The tension broke suddenly with a thrown fist. Annie’s first thought was that it was a bad punch, Josh simply pistoning his fist out, but it was enough to knock Armin down onto his back. Before she realised it she was rushing forward, hot on Eren’s heels and heading straight for Luke. While Eren through himself at Josh, screaming in anger as he tackled him to the ground, Annie dropped low and drove her fist into Luke’s ribs.

Though she wanted to smack the smug grin from his face, she was still controlled enough to know she’d likely bust up her hand on his teeth – and she was already going to be in enough trouble without being unable to train.

Luke buckled and stumbled back, howling in pain. Closing the distance between her and Luke she saw he was trying to raise his hands to fight – but she wasn’t in the mood to play around. Winding up she threw a low round kick at his leading leg, catching him just below the knee.

The kick sent him tumbling to the ground, and as Annie moved in she saw Reiner fighting, and Eren still on the ground grappling with Josh. Before Annie could dive in and pummel him Bert and Thomas grabbed her and pulled her back, her feet scrabbling on the grass as she fought to get free. She wanted to hurt Luke, make him pay for everything they’d done to her. He was writhing, clutching at his leg, but it wasn’t enough.

“Let me go!” she howled, wrestling against the boys holding her tight. “Let me the _fuck_ go!”

“Settle down, Annie, settle down,” Bert insisted.

Struggling a moment, she felt the steam go out of her and she slumped down to her knees. Eren was being dragged back by Mikasa, while Tori was shielding Armin with her own tiny body. Jean and Marco had pulled Reiner away, who was still cursing Alex.

They were all a mess, with scraped knuckles and bloodied noses abounding, and there were going to be a lot of bruises showing soon.

Any more contemplation was interrupted when Mr Hamm came running over, whistle blaring.

 

#

 

Sitting by herself, Annie stared at the floor. Luke had been taken away, his leg broken. It was by far the worst injury, the others sporting an assortment of bloody noses, grazed limbs and bruises all over. Tori came out of the principal’s office, looking anxious. In the melee she’d managed to take a hit to her face, splitting her lip (apparently what had driven Reiner into a rage).

“He wants to see you now,” Tori said in a small voice.

“Thank you,” Annie said, trying to give her an encouraging smile.

She walked across to the office, a now all too familiar ritual. Walking to the door, she knocked on the frame .

“Come in, Annie. Close the door.”

Principal Shadis was staring at her from the other side of his desk, pen in hand. He was tall, with a long face and a perpetually grim expression. Or maybe that was just how he always looked at her.

Taking a seat, Annie crossed her arms and looked off to the side.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked.

Annie didn’t answer, so they sat in silence save the ticking of the clock on his wall.

Sighing, Principal Shadis put down his pen, carefully adjusting it so it was parallel with the top of his notepad. “I understand now why you’ve been… reluctant to explain what the bullying is about.”

That got her attention, and she warily turned her eyes to him.

“I have been made aware of the exact nature of the incidents, and who has been instigating them.” He stopped, joining his hands on the desk. “And why.”

She didn’t say anything yet, but her expression definitely softened.

“However I still have to take your actions into account,” he said, his stern demeanour returning. “You will be suspended for the remainder of the year, and your father has been called to pick you up.”

Annie froze in fear, blood draining from her face. “Did… did you tell him..?” she whispered.

“No,” Principal Shadis said gently. “And I won’t.”

 

#

 

Walking out of the office she told Eren he’d been summoned before sitting down. Due to the moving of seats she was next to Armin, who was sporting a black eye and bloodied nose. He glanced at her and smiled but she just frowned.

“Why did you do it?” she murmured.

“Eh?” he said. “What was that?”

“Why did you stand up to them like that?”

“It was the right thing to do.”

Annie frowned, looking around and the bloodied and bruised faces. It didn’t feel right to her.

“I don’t see it,” she said after a moment.

“Well you’re good people, so I had to stand up to them. I’m glad it went to plan”

“Plan?” That had surprised Annie, she’d figured it was a spur of the moment thing.

“Yeah,” he smiled bashfully, scratching at his cheek. “I figured that, well, they – the teachers that is – were seeing you and Reiner and Bert as the bad guys since to them you were starting the fights.”

She stayed silent, letting him continue.

“So I figured if I went up to them either they’d go away or, well…” he pointed to his eye, smiling again.

Annie didn’t get it.

“Hitting me, who can’t defend himself, looks really bad for them. And this time Mikasa and Tori and Jean are there to say it wasn’t you too. Shows that they aren’t the victims they look like really.”

“I still don’t get why you did it,” she frowned, looking away.

“Because you’re a good person.”

That made her stop, and all she could think was of how many people had been hurt because of her. She didn’t feel very good.

 

#

 

Parents started arriving not long after, a mix of flustered, worried and angry. Annie knew Bert and Reiner’s parents, having met them after a fashion when they’d been called in for the first fight. They seemed somewhat resigned, and Annie wondered if they knew the truth of it all.

The calmest was the man who came to pick up Armin, and older man, probably his grandfather. He seemed most concerned with the whats of everyone’s injuries rather than the whys. Though Armin was wanting to stay his grandfather insisted that he should go home and rest.

Armin turned to her and smiled. “Well I guess I’ll see you later. Not sure I’ll be in tomorrow so maybe Monday?”

“No,” Annie said. “I’ve been suspended for the rest of the year.”

“Oh.” Armin’s face fell. “Well only two weeks really,” he added with a hopeful smile. “Maybe, um, I’ll see you during the holidays?”

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” she said, uncertain.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but the thought of trying to make more friends... not to mention she had no idea what was going to happen when her father arrived.

Just after Armin left, Eren’s mother arrived and was definitely on the other end of the spectrum from Armin’s grandfather.

“Eren Christopher Jeager!” she started, face red. “What have you done this time? And dragging Mikasa into it too.”

“It’s not my fault, mum!” he protested. “He hit Armin!”

“Yes, I saw him in the carpark just now,” she sighed, softening. Kneeling down she took his chin in her hand and turned his face from side to side, eyeing the bruises. “Looks like you got the worst of it.”

“This is why you should let me go to karate!”

“Really? You’re trying this now?”

“I mean look at Annie,” Eren continued, pointing to her. “She doesn’t have a scratch on her.”

When Mrs Jaeger looked her way Annie couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Eren I don’t-”

“If I had training I could stop them from hitting anyone!”

Mrs Jaeger sighed and put a hand to her forehead. “We’ll talk about all this with your father when he gets home.”

Eren went to say more but Mikasa grabbed on to his arm and silenced him. With a resigned slump of his shoulders he allowed himself to be led out, waving to everyone as he went.

It was just Annie and Tori now, and the other blonde was looking more and more anxious with every passing minute.

“Are you ok?” Annie asked.

“Wha-?!” Tori jumped. “Oh, yes, are- are you?”

She really didn’t seem ok at all.

“I’m…” Annie trailed off and just shrugged. She didn’t really feel anything.

“Oh,” Tori frowned, before brightening up. “So do you know who’s coming to pick you up?”

“It will be my father.”

“Yeah it’s going to be my mother…”

There was something in the way she said it, both the familiarity and worry, that made Annie uneasy.

“Will-”

Before Annie could say more a woman walked through the doorway. She had the same rich, blonde hair as Tori, but unlike her, the woman’s demeanour was dark and cruel. And, unlike what Annie had expected, she was dressed in fancy clothes and wearing expensive looking jewellery. No words passed between them, Tori simply standing quietly and following the woman out of the room, her eyes on the floor.

Annie watched Tori go, giving a little wave when her friend’s eyes flicked her way.

 

#

 

It was another half hour before Annie’s father arrived, and she couldn’t help but feel that she might have well just waited for her bus with all the time that had gone by. He spend some time talking to Principal Shadis before he came and saw her.

“You going ok?” he asked her putting an arm out towards her.

Annie stood up and shrugged, leaning into his side.

“Come on,” Eric smiled, taking her backpack. “Let’s get you home.”

As they walked out to the carpark Annie’s thoughts were filled with worry. If she told her father the truth, would he accept her? Would it be ok? She wanted to think that he would, but she’d thought Megan and the others would.

If he didn’t would she be like Tori, afraid of the only parent she had?

“I’m a little disappointed,” her father said when they got to the car.

Annie stopped, hand on the door handle.

“I mean I’m glad you weren’t hurt, but I wish you hadn’t lost control like that.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, the weight of letting him – and all the years of training – down.

“No, its…” he came closer and hugged her tight. “I wish I’d done something, or been able to do something so you didn’t have to go through that.”

There were tears in her eyes and she nodded, burying her face in his chest. She desperately wanted him to ask why it happened, what was going on, because she didn’t have the strength to just tell him on her own.

But he didn’t.

“Come on, kiddo,” he smiled, rubbing her back. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for bearing with me while I took a brief break, hopefully back to a more regular schedule now.
> 
> As you will have seen this chapter is rather... heavy, so with a lot of things happening in the real world right now and the like made it somewhat hard to get into it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students | Hang | Boobs

The first week of suspension wasn’t too bad, all things considered. It was quiet, she could sleep and watch TV, talk to Mina on MSN in the afternoon (and see her at training), and there was no homework.

By the second week she was getting bored, realising that perhaps she missed having the chatter surrounding her. She wondered if they missed her too. But given she never really talked, they probably didn’t. And either way it was about to be a month of holidays – probably best to prepare that they wouldn’t want her around after all the trouble she caused.

She was in for a surprise, then, when her father came to talk to her on Saturday. He’d been on the phone for a while, talking to someone about classes. That wasn’t out of the ordinary, it was his job after all (though Annie often thought it was really his life) – it was that when he hung up he came to talk to her.

“Hey, kiddo,” he said, standing in the doorway to her room. “Had an interesting phone call just now.”

“Yeah?” she asked, looking up from her book.

“It was a Dr Jaeger, looking to enrol his son in a class.”

“So they let him…” Annie said, as much to herself as her father.

“Apparently he was very insistent.”

“Yeah, that does sound like him…”

 

#

 

Annie paced back and forth, tugging at the hem of her gi. It was going to be Eren’s first night at the dojo (assuming he hadn’t done something to make his parents rescinded the offer), and for some reason it was making her nervous.

Probably because he was a… friend?

Well, Mina was here – but she was different, she was practically family and they’d been going to classes together for years. This would be someone else coming into her world.

“You ok?” Mina asked, nudging her with her shoulder.

“Huh?” Annie flinched. “Oh, uh, yeah. New people, you know?”

“Sure it’ll be fine.”

Annie looked at her, unconvinced. “Yeah?”

“Promise,” Mina smiled.

Chuckling, Annie just shook her head.

 

#

 

Luckily she didn’t have to wait long, Eren and his father arriving ten minutes before the class started. Dr Jaeger had small, round glasses on, a goatee and long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He made Annie think of someone who probably sat backwards on a chair to be cool and used slang that was five years out of date.

It took Annie a moment to realise that the Jaegers hadn’t come alone, Mikasa and Armin coming in with them.

“Is that him?” Mina asked as Eric greeted the new arrivals.

“Yeah,” Annie answered.

“Who’s that with him?”

“His friend Armin and his like… foster sister Mikasa.”

“Oh I remember you talking about her,” Mina said excitedly, hanging on to Annie’s arm. “And Armin? Is he the one who got punched?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“Looks pretty good.”

Annie paused, raising an eyebrow.

“Not like that, jeez,” Mina laughed, batting Annie’s arm. “Now hurry up and introduce me!”

 

#

 

“This is called long forward stance. One of the basic stances.”

Annie had been instructed to teach the three new students, who were lined up in front of her.

“Feet one shoulder width apart and one and a half back.”

“Like this?”

“Little wider.”

“This?”

“That’s it, use the floorboards as a guide. Also don’t let your knee collapse.”

Eren looked down at his knee then back up at Annie, confused.

“You want to keep your lower leg perpendicular with the ground.”

“Per..?”

“Ninety degrees,” Mikasa said flatly.

“Like this?” Eren asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Annie nodded. “You want it like that because if you let it collapse in it’ll weaken your stance.”

“How-?!” Eren yelped, falling to the ground as Annie lightly kicked the outside of his leg.

“Like that,” she chuckled, helping him up.

As Eren got back into his stance, Annie walked in front of the other two. Mikasa’s stance was almost perfect, and Armin’s was solid.

“See,” Annie said, pressing down on Armin’s knee with her foot. “Perpendicular.”

“Ok I got it, I got it,” Eren laughed.

 

#

 

“Bye, Annie!”

Annie turned and waved to Mina, who was shouting out from her parent’s car as they drove off. Pulling the door to the hall shut, she turned the key and gave the handle a test rattle to make sure it was locked.

Satisfied, she shouldered her kit bag and trotted over to her father’s car. Sitting down heavily she strapped herself in as he backed out.

“Those new kids are good,” Eric said as he turned out to the main road. “How’d you like teaching them?”

“It was… different.”

“I think you did well,” he smiled. “They seemed to be getting the hang of things by the end of the night.”

“Yeah?” Annie asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Eric said, giving her a playful punch on the shoulder.

Looking out the window, Annie smiled all the way home.

 

#

 

Much to Annie’s relief Eren, Armin and Mikasa returned to class over the holiday (they even got themselves gis). The last week of the holidays Annie was talking with Mina after class when Eren walked over to them, his face still flushed and slick with sweat.

“Hey, uh, got a minute?”

“Sure!” Mina beamed.

“Are you guys free on Saturday?”

“I think so,” Mina answered, while Annie frowned.

“There’s a grading on in the morning,” she explained.

“When’s that go to?”

“Like eleven.”

“Wanna come hang out at Towers after? Me and Armin and Mikasa were gonna go there for the last weekend of holidays?” he asked, smiling happily.

Mina didn’t answer, looking to Annie to answer.

“Uh, yeah, I think it should be ok.”

“Awesome!” Eren whooped, making Mina giggle.

They quickly exchanged details and where they’d meet up, before he ran to catch up with Mikasa and Armin.

“Exciting!” Mina bubbled, clapping her hands together.

Annie hummed, uncertain.

 

#

 

Annie was aware that three was a crowd, but what was five? Was it fifth wheeling? Whatever it was, she was doing it.

Even though she was sitting in between Armin and Mina, with Mikasa and Eren across the table, she still felt out of place. Like the conversation was going around her. The food court was so noisy that even the people around her could be drowned out.

So she just sat quietly, eating her nuggets.

“So how long have you been doing karate?”

There was a moment of silence before Annie realised Eren was asking her, not Mina.

“Oh, um…” she mumbled, before finding her voice. “About nine years now.”

“Woah,” he gasped, slumping back in his seat.

“That’s dedication,” Armin added more constructively.

“No wonder you’re so good,” Eren beamed. “Like when you were doing those high kicks I was thinking I’ll never be that good.”

“Oh,” Annie blushed. “Well you, um, you can do it if you keep practicing. You’ve got a lot of energy.”

“I think Annie’s right,” Armin nodded.

“Can you see me getting my foot up by my head?” Eren said, laughing as he waved his arms about.

“It’s not that hard,” Mina said, getting up from the table. As the others watched she rocked back on her left heel, slowly putting her right up for a slow, head-height kick. “See?”

“Well, u-u-um, yes… I do…” Eren stammered, his face red.

“Mina…” Annie sighed, shielding her eyes. “You’re wearing a skirt, remember?”

“Oh my god!” the dark haired girl squealed, dropping down to a half crouch, pulling her skirt down to her knees. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I did,” Annie said as Mina sat back down, her face totally crimson.

“Yeah, but… ahhh!” she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

It was Mikasa who spoke, the boys both too stunned to contribute.

“It’s ok,” she said, her face neutral as always. “If anyone gives you any trouble I’ll sort them out.”

Annie felt her heart drop, like she was even less necessary than she already was.

“With you and Annie to protect me I’ve no worries then.”

“Oh…” Annie said, managing a faint smile as Mina put her arms around her for a big, giggling hug.

 

#

 

“What’s going on?!”

Mina, Eren and Mikasa jumped up and ran over to the nearby railing. Following after, Annie leaned over to see what was happening. Looking down between the floors she saw a pair of police officers breaking up some sort of dispute between two men. While she didn’t particularly care, Eren was glued to the scene.

“So cool…” he murmured.

“You like that?” Annie asked, a little confused.

“I’m gonna be a cop when I leave school,” he grinned proudly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Was thinking that or a fire fighter – someone who helps people, you know?”

“That’s cool,” Mina smiled. “I’ve got no idea what I want to do,” she added with a laugh.

“It’ll come to you I’m sure,” Armin added.

“My mum wants me to be like a science-y type person like her but it’s not for me.”

“What does she do?” he asked.

“She’s a professor at Sydney Uni, does stuff with animals and things.”

“My parents might know her,” Armin smiled. “They’re both biologists.”

“Yeah, maybe they do,” Mina laughed. “Where do they work?”

“Overseas mostly,” Armin shrugged. “So what about you Annie?”

“Ah, well,” she shrugged. “I’ll probably be doing sport science or something at uni. Be a trainer like my father I guess.”

“Well you’re certainly fit enough,” he chuckled, a little nervously.

“Yeah…”

“Hey look!” Eren shouted, jumping up and down.

They turned their attention to where one of the men was being wrestled by the police into submission.

“Haha! I can hardly wait to be putting bad guys away.”

“Still a while yet,” Mina laughed, punching him in the arm.

“You laugh now,” he pouted, “but when I’m a black belt and have all my training you’ll see.”

Mina laughed, while Annie and Armin shared a wry smile.

 

#

 

Closing the door to Mina’s bedroom, Annie switched off the light and padded over to the mattress laid out for her beside her friend’s bed. Mina was already in bed, reading a magazine by the light of her bedside lamp. Looking over to Annie she frowned a moment.

“What?” Annie asked, looking down at herself.

She was wearing an old, too big t-shirt and flannel pyjama pants, so wasn’t sure what Mina was looking at.

“Are you, like, a C-cup now?” Mina huffed.

“Yeah,” Annie chuckled, kneeling down on the mattress.

“‘s not fair,” Mina said with faux annoyance. “Here I am with nothing and you get everything…”

“You can have some if you want. Kinda a pain sometimes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Annie chuckled, lying down and pulling the blanket over her.

“So, um…” Mina started, trailing off as she shifted around. “Like guys like boobs.”

“Mmmm..?”

“So do girls? I mean who, you know…”

“Oh, uh… I guess…” Annie said, glad Mina couldn’t see how red she was turning. “I mean I do…” she added in a small voice.

Mina rolled to the edge of her bed, looking down at Annie with a big grin. “So if I had bigger boobs you might like me?”

“What?!” Annie gasped. “No!”

Pulling back, shocked, Mina put her hands over her chest.

“I mean like not like that I mean you- you’re not-” Annie floundered, panicking and stumbling over her own tongue.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Mina laughed, reaching over to put a hand on Annie’s shoulder and give her an encouraging shake.

“Yeah, well…” Annie mumbled, before grabbing her pillow and swinging it at Mina.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrate | Suits | Devious

“Goodnight girls, see you next week.”

“Bye!” Mina called, waving the last of the other students off. “So what’re we doing?”

Annie looked up from where she was tidying up the attendance paperwork, eyebrow raised.

“For your birthday!” Mina grinned.

“I didn’t say it was my birthday.”

Giggling, Mina batted Annie playfully on the arm. “I know, but you didn’t think I’d forget? You should do something to celebrate.”

“I’ve got a lot of study to do,” Annie frowned. “And you heard my father, I need to work on my kata.”

“It doesn’t have to be all day,” Mina insisted. “Just a few people for lunch or something. Who do you think would come?”

Thinking about it, Annie frowned. Eren might come, he was too nice to say no. Same for Armin. And that would mean Mikasa would come too, even though she didn’t seem to like Annie… or anyone other than Eren and Armin (and maybe Tori). And Tori might come, but given nobody saw her all summer, maybe not.

“No one,” Annie said softly, looking down at her paperwork.

She couldn’t see it, but she knew Mina was looking heartbroken.

“Well in that case we’re going out. Just us!”

“We don’t-” Annie started.

“Yes we do,” Mina insisted. “How about Saturday I’ll meet you at the Piazza by the fountain at 11?”

With a defeated sigh and a resigned smile, Annie shook her head.

“Ok. Now we’d better finish locking up.”

 

#

 

Saturday morning Annie found herself looking at herself in the mirror, fidgeting with her clothes. She’d ended up deciding on a peasant blouse and shorts, something a bit fancier than her usual fair. It was her birthday after all, and with the effort Mina was going too she wanted to make one too.

Once she was happy with how she looked, Annie ran down the hall and out the door, pulling it shut behind her. Mina and her mother were waiting in their car outside, and Annie ran up and jumped in the back seat.

“Hey, there you are!” Mina grinned.

“Sorry, I overslept,” Annie mumbled.

“That’s fine, it’s for your birthday!” Mina laughed, leaning over and hugging her friend tight. “And happy birthday!”

“Yes, happy birthday, Annie,” Mrs Carolina said.

“Thank you,” Annie chuckled.

“It’s no problem, where do you want to go?”

“Doesn’t worry me,” Annie shrugged, smiling.

“Well I’m treating you, so some lunch and then Michel's?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Yay!” Mina squealed, clapping her hands together.

“Thanks, Mina.”

 

#

 

Their first stop was Subway, the two of them splitting a foot long while they window shopped and chatted. Second stop was Michel’s, where Annie decided on a chocolate milkshake. Before she could choose anything else Mina ordered her to sit down, her friend obviously up to something.

After a few minutes Mina came walking over, milkshake in one hand, a mud cake in the other with a single candle sticking out of it.

“Mina!” Annie laughed, covering her face with her hands.

“Happy birthday too you…”

“No. No singing,” she snorted, trying to wave Mina away.

“Happy birthday tooooo yooouuuuuu…”

There were tears running down Annie’s cheeks, her face crimson. “Stop stop…” she squeaked, struggling to get the words out between giggles. “You idiot.”

“They couldn’t light the candle, sorry,” Mina smiled, sitting down opposite Annie.

Shaking her head, Annie patted her friend’s hand. “It’s…” she paused, taking a deep breath. “It’s fine. Thank you. Really.”

“Come on,” Mina urged, giving Annie a squeeze back. “Dig in.”

“I’ve noticed this birthday seems to be a lot about you telling me what to do,” Annie drawled.

“Well someone’s got to,” Mina smiled proudly.

“That’s true,” Annie laughed.

 

#

 

After their little celebration, they wandered up to the cinema to mess around on the arcade machines in the lobby. Time Crisis and racing were fun, even if they weren’t objectively successful. Window shopping followed, and while Mina was in the restroom, Annie found herself staring at a dress while she waited. It was a cute blue wing bust dress with white polka dots – something totally different to what she normally wore. She was still staring when Mina returned.

“Ooooh, that’s pretty,” she cooed.

“Mmmm…” Annie nodded.

“You should try it on!” Mina gasped.

Annie shook her head. “But I’m not going to buy it.”

“Come oooon…” Mina pleaded, eyes big and round. “For me?”

“Ok…” Annie relented, allowing herself to be dragged into the store.

 

#

 

Pulling the curtain aside Annie stepped out, smoothing the skirt panels down.

“Well,” she said quietly, putting her hands out.

“You look so pretty!” Mina squealed, bouncing up and down on her toes.

“You really think so?” Annie asked quietly.

“I do. It totally suits you.” Leaning in Mina gave Annie a wink. “And makes your boobs look great.”

“Mina!” Annie flustered, covering her chest with her hands. Not that she was really wrong, but still…

Mina was giggling, totally pleased with herself. “It’s true!”

“Hrmm, yeah, yeah,” Annie grumbled, her cheeks red. “Well I’d better-”

“Hold on,” Mina interrupted, turning Annie around and fiddling with the back of the dress. “Ok, I’m buying it for you.”

Annie gaped, her mouth working but no words coming out.

“Consider it a present for today, since I didn’t get you anything else!”

“I… I can’t-” Annie started, overwhelmed.

“Bzz-zzz-zzz,” Mina giggled, shoving Annie back into the change room. “Go. Get changed.”

 

#

 

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Annie grumbled, a faint smile on her lips.

“Haaaaapy birthday!” Mina giggled, bumping Annie with her shoulder.

“It was so expensive!”

“It’s fiiiiiiiiine” Mina laughed. “Mum and dad have both been giving me extra pocket money lately so no worries.”

“Lucky you.”

“Ehhhh,” Mina sighed. “I’m pretty sure they’re close to getting a divorce, trying to bribe me. Or pad over everything or something.”

“Yeah?” Annie frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Shrugging, Mina gave Annie a wistful smile. “Ah, it is what it is, and let’s talk about something happier.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.”

“No not ‘cause of that, just liking seeing you smile so much today.”

Annie couldn’t help but smile at Mina’s positivity, even with the implication Mina didn’t usually see her smile.

“Well, um,” Annie said. “I’m just glad they had one small enough for me.”

“Just don’t go having a growth spurt any time soon.”

Annie laughed, hugging her friend tight. “No promises.”

 

#

 

“Happy birthday, Annie.”

“Thank you, Saba.”

Annie giggled as Saba hugged her tight, managing to lift her off the floor (though only just).

“You’re getting tall now,” he laughed, patting her on the head. “Going to be over my shoulder soon if you keep this up.”

“We’ll see what happens,” she smiled, leaning into him. “I’m like the shortest of my friends. Well Tori is about my height but everyone else is taller.”

“Plenty of time to catch up. You know I was really short at your age?”

“Really?”

“Mmm,” he smiled. “Shot up when I was around 16 or so.”

“You did?” Annie asked, eyes wide.

Saba nodded, stroking his moustache. “I did, though your mother didn’t so you might be stuck like this.”

“Well,” Annie hummed, hugging her grandfather close. “That might not be so bad.”

 

#

 

Annie ran up the stairs to the change room, taking two stairs at a time. She’d stayed back, with Mikasa and Tori, after the rest of the class had been sent off to change to pack the equipment away. They hurried in, the bell only a few minutes away, the noise of thirty girls opening up as they pushed the door open.

Making her way over to her bag, Annie unzipped it and reached for her regular uniform. Which wasn’t there. Checking the other sections of her bag she couldn’t find it. Not that it was really easy to miss her blouse and skirt in there. Glancing over her shoulder she could see girls looking her way and giggling.

Sighing, Annie leant over and rested her head on the cool tiles of the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Tori asked, her voice wavering.

“Uniform’s gone,” Annie muttered, pushing herself upright.

“Gone?” Tori squeaked.

Annie nodded and walked out of the change room the small battery of toilet cubicles adjoining it. Pushing open the first cubicle she found her uniform – her skirt on the floor, and her blouse half in the bowl. With a tired sigh she picked them up, thankful that the toilet was at least clean. Or as clean as a school toilet could be.

Trudging back into the change room she dropped her blouse on the floor, ignoring the laughter behind her.

“I’m sorry,” Tori whispered.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Do you have a bag or anything?”

Stopping, Annie thought a moment and frowned. “No.”

“Oh, um, I do…” Tori said, rummaging in her bag a moment before pulling out a plain plastic bag. She started juggling the bag, trying to avoid dropping the items inside out though her hands seemed to be shaking. “Sorry it’s, um, my lunch in here…”

Tori obviously noticed Annie’s curious look, looking down intently as she finally fished out the unwrapped sandwich and apple. “My- my lunchbox got broken.”

“You can put your things in mine if you want,” Annie offered.

“Thank you,” Tori smiled.

After Tori had put her food in her lunchbox, Annie dropped her blouse in the bag, tying it off.

“What are you going to wear?” Mikasa asked.

Annie stopped, not having thought of that. She could keep wearing her P.E. shirt, though it was pretty gross and sweaty.

“I dunno.”

 “I’ve got a school jumper if you want.”

“Thanks,” Annie said. “I’ll just wear my hoodie. Don’t want to forget to give you yours back or anything.”

“Fair enough.”

After the brief moment of friendship, the three girls continued to change in silence.

 

#

 

Walking into her classroom, Annie found her seat and slumped down, sinking into her hoodie. She got a few unusual looks as the rest of the class filed in, but nobody said anything. Mrs Ong was an alright teacher so probably wouldn’t make a big deal of it either.

When Armin sat down beside her, he looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it.

“Shirt got thrown in the toilet,” she said, not looking at him, but answering his unspoken question.

“That’s happened to me,” he replied. “Couple of weeks ago.”

Annie turned her head a fraction, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah?”

“Yeah… When Eren found out he went at them like crazy,” he sighed.

“Oh?” Annie asked, looking at him properly now.

“It didn’t go very well,” Armin laughed. “When Mr Hamm came in to check on the shouting he found Eren on the floor kicking and screaming.”

“What happened?” she asked, sitting up in her seat.

“Oh, well Mr Hamm wanted to know what happened so I said Eren just slipped over.”

Brushing her fringe out of her face, Annie furrowed her brows. “Why’d you do that?”

“Well, um…” he paused, blushing a little. “I figured that stopping them getting in trouble would make them owe us in a way.”

“Did it work?”

“They’ve been leaving me and Eren alone,” he shrugged.

“You devious little shit,” Annie chuckled, shaking her head.

“Excuse me, young lady!”

Annie snapped her head around, to where Mr Grays was standing and staring at her. She simply looked at him, knowing what he was there for, but not caring.

He walked over, glowering, and gestured for her to stand up.

Kicking back her chair, Annie slowly rose to her feet, hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

“Take your hands out of your pockets,” he ordered, but she just stared at him flatly. “And take that off.”

“Take what off?” she asked, not trying to hide the sarcasm.

“That hoodie,” he growled. “It’s not part of your uniform.”

“That’s not-”

“ _Now_.”

Seeing he wasn’t going to listen, she sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling the hoodie off over her head. There was a collective gasp and giggle as Annie stood there in just her skirt and sports bra, staring the teacher down.

Mr Grays, on the other hand, was looking anywhere but her.

“Annie, why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“Oh, Principal Shadis,” Mr Grays stammered. “I was…”

“I was not asking you, Mr Grays.” A withering look from the Principal sent Mr Grey shrinking back. “I’m sure your class is waiting.”

“Yes. Of course,” he muttered, scuttling away.

“So… Annie?” Principal Shadis asked again.

“My shirt was in the toilet when I came back from P.E.,” she shrugged. “Guess I misplaced it when I was getting changed.”

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he pointed at the hoodie in her hand. “Put that back on. You’ll get cold.”

Annie sat down again, pulling her hoodie back on, sinking back down again to avoid all the looks and glances.

 

#

 

Arriving back home Annie went straight to her room, pulling off her hoodie and putting on a t-shirt. Throwing her dirty shirt in the washing machine with her hoodie and P.E. uniform.

While it ran, she walked out to the living room and lay down on the couch, covering her face with her hands.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting | Strike | Tight | Belt

“Message received 12:47.”

“Hi it’s Mina… ah, if Annie could give me a call at home… thanks.”

Annie frowned as the message ended, picking up the handset and dialling Mina’s house. It rang for only a moment before it was picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mina,” Annie said. “I just got home and got your message…”

“Hey, Annie,” Mina replied. She sounded tired. Worn out.

Biting her lip, Annie walked towards her bedroom. “Are you ok?”

“I… I don’t know,” Mina laughed. “Sorry,” she added, sighing.

“It’s ok,” Annie said as kindly as she could. “Has something happened?”

“Yeah…”

Waiting, Annie stayed on the line, letting Mina get the words out in her own time.

“They’re getting a divorce,” Mina said, her voice cracking. “Told me yesterday…”

“I’m sorry,” Annie said, sitting on her bed. “Did you stay home today?”

“Mhmm…” Mina sniffed. “Mum went out to work so home alone.”

“Do you want me to come over?” Annie asked, concerned.

“You don’t have to, I’m not up to doing much.”

“It’s ok, I’ll just get changed and be there as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, Annie.”

 

#

 

Jumping off of her bike, Annie kicked the stand and hurried up to the Carolina’s front door. There was a clatter behind her as the bike toppled over, but she ignored it, knocking on the door rapidly. When there was no answer she tried the door and it opened.

“Mina?” she called, but got no answer.

Walking inside and closing the door behind her, she looked around and couldn’t see her friend. Heading down to Mina’s room, she found her curled up on her bed, fast asleep, teddy bear under her arm.

Annie sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her friend’s hair. She could see streaks on her face where she’d been crying, and there were crumpled tissues scattered around her.

“I’m sorry,” Annie whispered.

“Mmnnn…” Mina grumbled, rubbing at her eyes. Looking up she gave Annie a tired smile. “Hey.”

Giving her a gentle smile, Annie squeezed her hand. “Hi. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No…” Mina said, pushing herself up to a half sitting place. “Just a nap I guess.”

“Have you eaten?”

Mina shook her head with a grumble.

“I’ll get you something,” Annie said reassuringly. “You stay here.”

Making her way out to the kitchen Annie had a rummage, coming up with some pasta, eggs, salad and cheese. Once she’d set water to boil she put on a couple of eggs and diced some salad. While she was shelling the eggs Mina came out of her room, her hair all fluffed up. It was wavy and voluminous, and she normally kept it tied away in some fashion, but her bedhead was legendary.

“Hey,” Annie smiled. “Won’t be long.”

“Fancy,” Mina said with a faint smile. “I was just thinking toast,” she added with a chuckle.

Annie turned away to hide her awkward blush.

“Well, you know…” she mumbled. “Something I can do, you know?”

“You came ‘round,” Mina said, walking up behind her. “That’s enough.”

“Aren’t I meant to be comforting you?” the blonde smirked.

Stepping back, mock-offended, Mina put a hand to her heart and scoffed. “Yeah! You are!”

“Well your comfort will be a few minutes yet so hang on.”

“So what’s cooking?”

“Uhhh…” Annie looked at what she’d gotten out a moment before answering. “I think it’s going to be a sort of pasta salad thing with some hard-boiled eggs.”

“Sounds yummy,” Mina smiled, though she looked ready to cry again.

“Come here,” Annie said softly, holding out her arms.

Mina stepped in, sniffing, and by the time she’d put her head on Annie’s shoulder she was sobbing, her body shaking. Holding her tight, Annie rubbed her friend’s back, tears pricking at her own eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Mina sighed into Annie’s shoulder. “Sorry, don’t want to mess up your cooking.”

“It’s ok,” Annie chuckled softly. “Should be fine.”

“Yeah but I don’t like overcooked pasta…”

“Ok, message received,” Annie said with a smile. She gently pulled away and guided Mina over to the stove, humming with relief when Mina managed a faint, cheeky giggle.

 

#

 

“Hey, Eren.”

“Hi, Annie. Mina not here?”

“No she, uh, she’s not feeling too well.”

“Sucks,” Eren frowned. “I’ll say hi to her on MSN when I get home then.”

“Sure she’d like that,” Annie smiled.

Eren was nice, always so considerate, and she was glad they were friends. Armin too, though there still seemed to be a fifty percent chance he’d be really nervous whenever they talked. But that seemed to be his thing.

“Eren, we need to sign in.”

“Yeah I’ll get there,” Eren huffed, Mikasa tugging at his sleeve.

As they walked off Mikasa gave Annie a flat look with her dark eyes before turning away.

Mikasa didn’t seem to like Annie at all. She didn’t say anything directly, but there was always _something_ there. Just the way Mikasa looked at her, her body language and expression. Of course Annie knew she wasn’t the most friendly either, so they’d settled into a cold war of sorts, never declaring hostilities but drawing clear battle lines.

Most often it manifested like that, subtly (or not so subtly) vying for their friend’s time and attention. Occasionally it would be more overt, icily bickering over anything from what games to play to what pizza to get.

Annie did briefly wonder if talking about it could smooth things over, but she threw the idea out, having had enough of people giving her shit to last a lifetime. Not that they were always at each other’s throat – they did have moments of friendliness and some good times, but it really required them to be deprived of anything even the slightest bit competitive.

But given this was a karate class, it wasn’t happening much.

 

#

 

“Hi, Annie.”

“Oh, ah, hi Armin. New here.”

They were in the library, Annie there for her weekly “scripture” period. Most people went to the Protestant lesson in the school hall but for her, being Jewish, she went to the library with the Hindu, Buddhist, Orthodox and atheist people who didn’t have the numbers for their own class.

She was used to it now, and it was nice to have a quiet time to read or sleep. And though she sat with Mikasa they weren’t meant to talk so it worked out nicely. But now Armin was sitting opposite Mikasa book in hand, so Annie took a seat beside him (she wasn’t going to sit next to Mikasa).

“Yeah,” he said in a low voice. “I, well, I didn’t think I should be going to scripture if I didn’t believe in it you know?”

“Mmm,” Annie nodded, folding her arms on the table and laying her head down. “What’re you reading?”

“Catch 22,” he murmured, turning the book so she could see the cover.

“Nerd,” she snorted, giving him a wry smile.

“Didn’t I see you reading it at lunch a while back?” he asked innocently.

Annie frowned at his smugness, then smirked at him. “There’s no evidence of that.”

“Guess not,” he smiled, returning to his reading.

 “Hope you like it,” Annie smiled

“Did you?” Armin asked, eyebrow raised.

“Have to try better than that,” she chuckled, closing her eyes.

 

#

 

“Happy birthday!”

“Hi guys,” Armin smiled.

“Hope we’re not late!” Mina grinned.

“No not at all.”

Annie could see most of their friends were there already, sitting around a large table by the cafeteria. It was only the second time Annie had ever been to a bowling alley – the first being for Mina’s twelfth birthday – and she was looking forward to it a lot. It also gave her a nice reason to wear the dress Mina had bought her.

“Here,” Annie smiled, holding out her present.

“Can I open it now?” he asked cautiously.

“What do you think I got you – stack of pornos?” she chuckled.

“Annie!” Mina squealed, grabbing her around the arm and shaking her.

Annie just laughed.

 

#

 

In the end Armin did open Annie’s present, a copy of Obernewtyn, and he was very happy with it.

“Oh cool,” he smiled, reading the back cover. “You have any thoughts on it?”

“I might,” she answered coyly.

Armin laughed, walking over with Annie to the others. Mina had sat herself down with Eren and Mina, quickly getting acquainted with the others. Sitting next to Tori, Annie was happy to see Mina getting on with her friends. And she was even happier to realise she considered everyone around her that way. Though, as Reiner let out a huge, booming laugh, she qualified that some were better friends than other.

“Wow, Annie, that’s a beautiful dress,” Tori said, looking Annie over (and Annie would have sworn she took a good look at her cleavage).

“Oh, ah, thank you,” Annie blushed. “Mina gave it to me for my birthday.”

“Wow…” Tori breathed, looking back to where Mina was sitting. “That’s so sweet of her.”

“Yeah, she’s been a really good friend to me.”

“You’re so lucky,” Tori said, a melancholy look in her eyes.

“Oh that, uh, that reminds me,” Annie swallowed, suddenly nervous – she didn’t want to embarrass the other girl.

“Mm?” Tori hummed, her eyes returning to their usual bright and sparkly look.

“Well I was going through my old clothes and like we’re about the same size so if you wanted to have a look at them before I put them in the charity bin..?”

“Oh!” Tori squeaked, sitting up sharply. “It’s ok, I mean I don’t mind it’d be nice but if you really don’t want them?”

“Yeah it’s not a lot of things but maybe you’d like some?”

“No it’ll… it’s really sweet of you.”

“Well, um, what are friends for?”

Tori stopped, her face freezing a moment before she smiled broadly. “Yeah, that’s right.”

 

#

 

“Aww yeah!” Marco whooped. “Strike!”

“Yeah! Suck it Jaeger!”

“Victory moonwalk!” Marco laughed, sliding back along the boards.

His second shot was less impressive, scoring a single pin. He got a resounding cheer for his efforts, sitting back down next to Jean and laughing.

Stepping up Annie shook her head, grabbing her ball out from the return. Slinging it down the alley, she knocked down half a dozen pins. Beside her Reiner threw his ball with all his strength, punching out the middle of the pins, giving him a nice split.

“Good going, Reiner,” Annie chuckled.

“Same number of pins as you,” he shot back, laughing as they stood by the ball return.

“Let’s see how the next one goes.”

Looking over his shoulder he called out to the group. “Hey Tori, who do you think’ll get it?”

“Oh!” she chirped, flustered by the attention. “I couldn’t possibly choose.”

“Tori, huh?” Annie asked slyly. Not that she blamed him, she was very pretty after all.

Reiner gave her a smirk, picking up his ball. “Just bowl already.”

 

#

 

“This is mine.”

“It’s a pretty garden.”

“Papa has a Jim come and do it,” Annie chuckled.

“Well it’s still pretty!” Tori giggled.

Annie chuckled along with her, pulling out her keys and unlocking the front door.

“Come in,” Annie said. “You can leave your shoes by the door if you want.”

“Oh, thank you,” Tori said, kicking off her shoes.

“Do you want a drink?” Annie offered. “We’ve got water, some juice, coke.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Tori hummed. “Juice. If that’s ok?”

“Sure,” Annie smiled, walking over to the fridge and pouring a pair of glasses. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

They stood in the kitchen together, silently sipping their drinks. When she finished, Annie gave her friend a smile.

“Want to have a look at those clothes?”

“Yes! I’ll just…” Tori trailed off, trying to scull the last of her juice.

“It’s ok,” Annie chuckled. “Bring it with you.”

Tori looked down, her cheeks flushed. “Oh, thanks.”

Leading the other girl down the hall to her room, Annie flicked on her bedroom light. She’d gotten a pile of old clothes out, as well as a number of nicer clothes she wouldn’t miss.

“Wow,” Tori breathed, eyes wide, as she looked at Annie’s room – specifically the rack of medals hanging on the wall. “What’re all these for?”

“Karate,” she answered simply.

Tori continued to eye them, awestruck. “So many gold ones… state… and _national_!” she squealed.

“Yeah,” Annie murmured bashfully.

“Sorry,” Tori giggled, skipping over to Annie’s side. “Oh that’s a lot… are you sure you don’t want them?”

Annie shook her head and smiled. “No it’s fine, like most of them have gotten a bit tight in… certain places,” she chuckled, waving a hand over her chest and hips.

“Annie!” Tori blushed. “Though with how you looked on the weekend I’m not surprised.”

“Mina said the same thing…”

“I was surprised some of those boys ever left you alone, especially at air hockey.”

“Huh?” Annie started, confused about what Tori could have meant.

“You were, um… leaning over the table a lot.”

“Oh…” Annie could feel her entire body going red.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tori squeaked, blushing herself. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Annie sighed, shaking her head. “It’s ok. Stupid boys.”

“Yeah,” Tori said with a nervous giggle.

There was a pause before Annie cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll get out of your way so you can get try this stuff on.”

“You don’t have to go,” Tori said. “I mean if you’re thinking about all that talk I’m not worried. Just be like at PE.”

“Oh, uh…”

“I mean I don’t-!” Tori squeaked, waving her hands in a panic. “If you don’t want to I mean- ah!”

“No it’s fine, it’s fine,” Annie mumbled, embarrassed. “I just… means a lot you saying that.”

And in an instant, Tori was once again her usual, bubbly self. “Oh good!” she smiled, clapping her hands together. “Think I’ll try that dress on… I hope it fits me, you’ve got such good taste!”

“Oh, thank you.”

“And oh these shorts will be perfect for work!”

“Work?” Annie asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, um, yes,” Tori blushed. “I got a job at the Donut King at towers.”

“The one by the Coles or the Gold Class?! Do you get a discount?!” Annie demanded, eyes wide.

“The- the Coles..? And maybe..?”

Stepping back, Annie shook her head to clear her zeal. “Sorry I… I just really like donuts…”

“Annie that’s adorable,” Tori giggled. “If I can I’ll see about that discount for you.”

 

#

 

Tori decided to take all the clothes offered to her, which Annie was very pleased with. They ended up doing their homework together while watching tv, and they ended up having a good time. Just before Annie’s father was due to arrive, she could see Tori was starting to get a little anxious. The arrangement was that Tori would stay for dinner and they’d drop her home, but she still didn’t seem entirely comfortable.

“So for dinner I was gonna cook some sausages, vegetables and baked potatoes,” Annie said, hoping to perhaps distract her. “That ok?”

“Oh, yes,” Tori nodded. “Sounds good.”

Walking over to the kitchen, Annie started getting things out of the fridge, passing them to Tori.

“Just put them on the counter.”

“Sure thing…” Tori answered, looking over the cauliflower suspiciously. “Do you cook a lot?”

“Mmm,” Annie nodded. “Papa’s at work til late or is getting ready for classes so up to me… but I don’t mind,” she added with a smile.

“Did he teach you?” Tori asked.

“Wash these?” Annie asked, gesturing to the vegetables. “And no, I leant a few things from my Mama before… well,” she shrugged. “Otherwise I just find recipes and things.”

Tori nodded soberly, rinsing off the potatoes. “Oh, yes,” she nodded. “All I really learnt was what they taught us at school. It was just my Mother and me at home and she’s… she’s not around much.”

“Next year we’ve got ACE classes, so maybe we could do the cooking one together?”

“I’d like that,” Tori smiled, passing cleaned vegetables back. “I wanted to do it but wasn’t sure… like I wouldn’t know anyone in the class so…”

“Me too,” Annie chuckled.

“My friend Ymir said I should just do it anyway,” Tori laughed, shaking her head with an exasperated sigh. “But didn’t know if I could.”

“Sensible advice. But don’t know if I could follow it either.”

“Yeah…”

Hearing a car in the driveway, Annie looked up, then to Tori who was thankfully busy halving the potatoes. Tori stopped when she heard the door open and footsteps coming towards them.

“Girls?” Eric called.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Annie answered.

“Well hello,” Eric said, walking into the kitchen. “Wow, I’m seeing double here,” he laughed.

Thankfully it got a giggle from their guest, and she relaxed immediately.

“Tori, right?”

“Yes!” she beamed.

“I’m Eric,” he smiled, putting out his hand, in full charm mode. “Great to have you.”

Tori took his hand and shook it. “Hello, um, thank you for having me.”

“I’m going to go get changed,” he said. “You two have fun.”

After he was gone, Tori leaned over to Annie and whispered, “he’s so nice.”

Annie just smiled.

 

#

 

After dinner they drove Tori home, arriving at a nice home not far from them. The first thing Annie noticed was that the house was totally dark, as if nobody was home even at eight o’clock at night. Pulling up to the curb, Tori thanked Eric and Annie before grabbing her things and getting out. With all the extra bags of clothes she was quite over-encumbered.

“Do you need a hand with that?” Annie asked.

“No I’ll be ok once I get going,” Tori smiled. “Thank you.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye… and thank you.”

Annie waved Tori off, watching until she reached her front door. Only when she was inside did they head home.

 

#

 

“Eren? Wasn’t thinking I’d see you here.”

“Yeah, thought I’d come and show Don and Rach some support you know?”

It was nice seeing him come to give support to other members of the class. He was always there for Armin and Mikasa’s gradings of course, so it was nice to see him here for the others. Though it was just him.

“No Mikasa?” Annie asked. It was actually the first time she’d seen them apart from each other outside of school.

“Yeah… she stayed home,” Eren muttered, folding his arms.

“She ok?”

“Hnnn,” he grumbled, lip curling in annoyance. “Locked herself in her room more like.”

“Did something happen?” Annie was shocked, she really didn’t think Mikasa would go in for such dramatics. If anything she’d have pegged Eren as the one to do that.

“We had a fight,” was all Eren answered.

“Oh.”

There was silence between them a moment before Eren sighed dramatically, clearly unable to hold it in anymore.

“We got into a fight,” he said, lowering his voice as the grading started. “She was getting all at me like she always does, like trying to control me and things. Saying I should stay home and study and things rather than come here…”

While he took a frustrated breath Annie couldn’t help but wonder if it was her being here that made Mikasa say that. But it was an unspoken thought amongst their friends that Mikasa’s feelings towards Eren were growing to something more than… whatever Eren saw their relationship as.

“So I was telling her-” he stopped when Annie raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok, maybe there was some yelling but she doesn’t listen!” he protested.

Annie just gave him a _whatever you say_ shrug.

“I was _trying_ to tell her that it’s not always gonna be like it is now. You know even here she’s ahead of me in belts so we’re not grading and we’re gonna be doing different subjects and things.”

“Makes sense,” Annie nodded.

“But she was saying she’d still be there to help me and stuff…” He paused, frowning. “And then I pointed out that maybe I’d get a girlfriend or she’d get a boyfriend or we go to different unis so she should just stop trying to baby me. Then she just… she ran off and wouldn’t come out of her room.”

_Ah._

As much as Annie disliked Mikasa, she was far too aware of how rejection stung to not say anything.

“I do kinda get why she did that,” Annie said.

Eren looked at her, shocked but also a little dismayed. She wondered if he’d come here with the intent of getting advice.

“You know how, um, important you are to her, right?” Annie continued, picking her words carefully. Even if Eren had some inkling of Mikasa’s feelings for him it wasn’t her place to bring them up, despite him snubbing her the core of the problem.

When he didn’t reply she explained herself further. “Like don’t want to be too hard on you but, um, you were kind of ended off by saying you didn’t want her looking after you which… which sounds like how she shows she cares.”

“I mean that’s my thought but I don’t know it all…” she mumbled quickly, worried she’d overstepped the mark.

“Maybe,” Eren said, a little downcast. “But I don’t want her smothering me all the time. And I want her to have her own life not all about me.”

Annie bit down on her lip, aware she was treading on dangerous ground.

“Just… maybe be more gentle with her. Not everyone who looks tough really is.”

“Speaking from experience?” Eren said, flashing her a smile, the cheeky glint back in his eyes.

“W-wha- what do-?” Annie spluttered, her face heating up.

“Too close?” he snickered, nudging her with his elbow.

Annie turned away, arms crossed and pouting.

“Yeah, whatever!”

 

#

 

Annie was nervous. She’d never been nervous before a grading before. But this was different, this was her black belt. It wasn’t just the significance of the belt, it was the pressure. Her father had been near relentless with her training for the last few months – she’d spent her fifteenth birthday working on kicks in the back yard, and every day she wasn’t at class she was still training.

On top of that there was the pressure and expectations from everyone else – she was Shihan’s daughter after all – so failure was not an option.

She’d been to black belt gradings before, so she knew what they were like, but she was still overjoyed to have support from her friends. Mina, Eren, Armin and even Mikasa had come out to support her. Sadly Tori was working all day so couldn’t come, but she had written a note of support that she’d entrusted to Mikasa. She touched her chest, where she’d tucked the note away for good luck, hoping it wouldn’t get too sweaty.

Looking up to the stands she saw her friends watching, and they all waved to her. Giving a short wave back she shook out her legs and got into line.

 

#

 

While she was wrangling her chest protector into place, Annie heard a rush of footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw all her friends behind her, barely holding in their glee. Most other candidates had their sensei’s with them, giving advice and encouragement, but hers was one of the judges. So it was nice to have them come down.

“Hey,” she said, taking a swig of her water bottle.

Sparring was the last part of the grading, and her favourite. But this time was going to be difficult. She was tired – they’d been going for almost two hours already, and it was going to be a number of hard bouts.

“Who do you think you’ll go up against?” Mina asked, bouncing on her toes. “Kancho? Sensei Dave Strike?”

“Dunno,” Annie shrugged, pulling on her leg guards. The first round would be against another candidate, the second and third against a black belt sensei. And she knew they’d send someone hard against her. “I’d rather Kancho than Dave Strike though.”

“Why do you use his full name? Dave Strike?” Eren frowned.

“There are like three Sensei Daves,” Mina explained. “So have to tell them apart somehow.”

“Also he’s good at hitting things so, you know, strike,” Annie shrugged.

Their talk was cut short by the shrill sound of a whistle, and Annie sighed, rolling out her shoulders ready for the battle to come.

“You got it, Annie!” Mina grinned, slapping her on the shoulder.

“We’ll be rooting for you,” Eren added.

“Good luck,” Armin smiled.

And Mikasa even gave her a thumbs up.

 

#

 

“Hi, Annie, go easy on me.”

“Hey, Sensei Dan,” she smiled, slotting her mouth guard in.

It was an unexpected surprise, to go up against him. It had been years since she’d sparred him, and this time she wasn’t a little girl. Well, comparatively – he was still a foot and a half taller than her. As soon as they’d squared off against each other she started running her analysis of the situation. Her strength was in her kicks, but a middle round kick of hers would be at his hip height. On the plus side he’ll have trouble blocking and striking against her, but she’d have to get close to him and be blocking her head non-stop.

She was starting to appreciate why they’d picked him.

When the whistle blew she darted forward, eager to prove herself.

 

#

 

Round kick. Block. Punch. Punch. Cat stance. Front kick. Dodge. Block. Block. Keep backing up. Ignore the others. Now!

Lunging forward she threw a flurry of punches and chops, tying up her opponent’s arms to his front before throwing a quick round kick with her left leg. She was rewarded with a satisfying “thwack!” and pulled her foot back, throwing a high side kick right at his solar plexus. The kick landed, but Sensei Dan grabbed on to her ankle with both hands.

Stepping back he grinned at her, forcing her to hop after him.

“Tap out?” he asked.

“Never,” Annie grinned back.

Grabbing her opponent’s hands in her own she held on tight and, with shout from the bottom of her lungs, brought her right leg up and delivered a kick to his head. He let go and took a step back.

“That’s a new one,” he laughed, rubbing the side of his head.

“Picked up a few things here and there,” she panted wiping her forehead.

“Don’t think I’ll be doing that one any time soon,” he said, patting his stomach.

“Less talk more sparring.”

“You got it…”

 

#

 

After the first round Annie was confident, even when she was paired up against Sensei Yavuz, who had won the heavyweight national championship three times in a row. Even with a niggling knee injury he was a dangerous opponent, and like Annie he loved his kicks and sweeps.

It was a hard bout, but despite the sweat dripping from her brow and soaking her limbs she didn’t waver. She’d ended up on the floor more than once, but as soon as she got her bearings back she scrambled to her feet and kept fighting.

She saw her chance when he advanced on her, all his weight on his front leg. Blocking his punch she stepped in, throwing a round kick at his thigh – a numb leg would slow him down considerably. And it might even knock him down, which would be some sweet revenge.

Her foot was half way out when she remembered his bad knee. Last thing she wanted to do was cripple someone at her grading, especially a renowned sensei. Luckily she pulled the kick back, but found herself off balance and totally unready for his snap kick.

It hit her hard in the stomach and sent her tumbling backwards. Hitting the ground hard (and face first) she tumbled over the boards a tangle of limbs. She was dimly aware of the crowd gasping in the background, and that the world was spinning as she tried to get to her feet. But it was spinning too fast for her to find her feet, so she stayed kneeling a moment to get her bearings.

“Come on, Annie,” Sensei Yavuz said, lifting her with his hands under her arms. “Get you off the floor.”

“I can still… fight…” Annie mumbled.

“You’re bleeding. So no.”

Touching her hand to her face she found blood was running from her nose.

“Oh.”

She stumbled over to the side lines, where she was sat on a seat. A first aider came over and gave her a once over, shining light in her eyes while she had her head tipped back, nostrils stuffed with tissues. Thankfully after a moment of sitting down she got her bearings back and was responsive, so no signs of a concussion. She did have a big lump forming on her forehead from where she’d hit the floor, but thankfully it was hidden by her fringe.

“What happened?” Yavuz asked.

“I, ah, I pulled my kick so I didn’t hit your bad knee and was off guard and balance.”

“Ok, just wait here,” he said, patting her on the shoulder, moving away.

Annie sat, staring at the roof and holding her nose, and tears began to well in her eyes. She just wanted her father to come over and tell her it would be alright. Bowing her head a fraction, she searched for him, trying to pick him out through the swirling mass of bodies. After a moment she spotted him, standing with Kancho and watching the sparring. Swallowing hard, she looked back up to the roof and waited.

 

#

 

After the sparring finished there was a break. It would be maybe ten to fifteen minutes, while the judges did their final deliberations and wrote out certificates. Most candidates had a drink, washed their faces and took off their gear, chatting nervously while they waited. She couldn’t help but see how the younger members all had their parents with them, the older ones their senseis.

But she was alone. Maybe nobody was coming to talk to her because they knew she wasn’t going to pass after what happened. Even her friends were staying up in the stands. Reaching into her gi, Annie fished out Tori’s note. It was a little damp, but still readable.

_Dear Annie,_

_I’m sorry I can’t be there for you today, but I’ll be cheering you on behind my counter! Good luck, but you’re so good I’m not sure how much you need it! See you soon!_

_Love, Tori_

Wiping the corners of her eyes, Annie chided herself for getting so emotional – the worst was still to come.

“Heyyy…”

Snapping her head she saw Mina crouched down beside her, smiling.

“Hi,” Annie mumbled.

“You did great!” Mina squeaked, grabbing Annie’s forearm and shaking it encouragingly.

“I’m not so sure,” Annie sighed, leaning over in her seat to rest her head on top of her friend’s.

“It’s ok,” Mina said, hugging her. “You were the best out there for sure!”

Annie grumbled, still not convinced. “Nobody else got knocked out of the sparring.”

“Nobody else did like… whatever that jump kick thing you did was!”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but it quickly faded.

“I guess… I guess I wished Papa had come over… I didn’t even see him looking at me.”

“I’m sorry,” Mina whispered, hugging Annie tight. “If I’d known I’d have stayed down here for you.”

“Thanks, Mina.”

“I’m sure all it was that he’s like a judge so didn’t want to seem biased.”

“Still sucks…”

“I know…”

 

#

 

Annie was kneeling in her line, watching as names got called. Each candidate would stand up and head to the front to be handed their new belt by Kancho, their certificate by their sensei, and head back to their line. There was no real order to it, so no knowing if you’d missed out until the end. And Annie was starting to see the number of belts laid out behind Kancho dwindle, along with her hopes.

“Annie Leonhardt!”

She looked up, eyes wide. It wasn’t Kancho there with a belt in her hand, it was her father. Jumping up she sprinted along her line and around to the front where she skidded to a stop. Bowing, she could barely contain her joy, a huge grin on her face. Her father was smiling back, warm and happy. Proud.

When he held out the belt she couldn’t hold back, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Papa!” she squealed, hugging him tight, barely aware of the cheers and applause.

“Hi, sweetie,” he laughed, holding her close. “Great job. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Patting her on the back he bent down to put her back on the floor. “Come on,” he said gently.

Nodding, Annie stepped back, still grinning, her face red. Taking her belt she bowed, running back to her line. She stopped and ran back, bowing to Kancho to take her certificate, now totally flustered.

“Well done, Annie,” he chuckled, shaking her hand.

She was far too embarrassed to speak, simply nodding before finally making it back to her line. Kneeling there she looked at the black belt in her hand awestruck, turning it over and over. It was almost unreal, holding it now after all the years of work to get here. But she thought about how proud her father had looked, and it was totally worth it.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Clooney | Avalanche | Snow

“Annie!”

“Hey, Tori.”

“How’d it go!”

“Well…” Annie sighed, enjoying the way Tori was looking at her expectantly.

“Well?!” Tori echoed, on the verge of either tears or screaming – Annie couldn’t tell which. Maybe both.

“I got it,” Annie smiled.

Tori jumped up and squealed, grabbing Annie and shaking her. “You’re the worst!”

“I can believe that…”

 

#

 

“And she was all like ‘bah-bam-pow!’ then like ‘pow-pow-boom’!”

Annie bit her lip, holding in a giggle as Eren did his re-enactment (or a spirited approximation thereof) of her grading. He was giving Reiner, Thomas and Bianca a good show at the very least. It made her feel warm inside, that her friends had all been so excited for her – that they were all still excited.

“Whaddya think, Annie?” Eren panted, red in the face.

“Not bad,” she shrugged, walking over. “But you forgot one important part.”

“Yeah?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” she nodded, stepping closer.

“What?”

“The sweeps!” Annie laughed, knocking the boy’s legs out from under him.

“How could I forget?” he laughed, rolling on to his back.

Annie was still chuckling when she put out her hand. It died in her throat when their eyes met and he took her hand, her heart jumping.

_Fuck._

She knew this feeling.

_Not again._

 

#

 

Mina had been bouncing around excitedly the whole time Annie had been there. She couldn’t wait to pull Annie into her room, rolling her eyes at the way her mother kept talking to Annie. But now they were alone, so Mina didn’t have to hold back.

“So you know how my brown belt’s coming up?” she said, jumping onto the edge of her bed.

“Yeah..?” Annie asked cautiously, sitting down beside her friend.

“I’ve figured out a plan to make sure I get it!”

“O-okay…” Annie frowned – Mina was always bubbly but for the amount of “bubble” she was showing now was more than she thought would come from a grading.

“If I get it I’m gonna ask Eren out!”

Blinking, Annie struggled to find her voice, going from expecting more to not expecting that in an instant.

“Your face!” Mina giggled, giving Annie a gentle shove.

“Well it’s not… wasn’t expecting that,” Annie mumbled, her face reddening.

“I guess it’s kinda a weird thing for motivation, yeah… But, um, I really like him and think he might like me..?” Mina looked at Annie uncertainly a moment before breaking into a dreamy smile. “Like he’s so nice and encouraging and funny and friendly… and _really_ handsome too.”

“Yeah he is,” Annie said softy. Every reason Mina had listed was one Annie agreed with, so she could hardly blame her friend for liking him.

“Wait,” Mina frowned. “Do you like him too? ‘cause if you do I won’t.”

“N-no! I mean I do but not like that!” Annie protested, fumbling over her words.

It was a lie of course, but if Eren was going to like either of them it would be Mina. And Annie loved her so much that she could easily swallow her own feelings for the sake of her friend.

“Okay good,” Mina grinned. “I mean you’re way more important to me than any guy of course.”

Raising an eyebrow Annie looked at her friend sceptically. “ _Any_ guy?”

“I mean if George Clooney wanted to take me away to Hollywood I’d go but I’d be telling him we’d still be coming to visit you heaps.”

“Thanks Mina,” Annie chuckled.

“Ooooooh..!” Mina squealed, clapping her hands. “You could come see us and get your own Hollywood hottie!”

Annie just laughed.

 

#

 

Lying in bed, Annie looked up at the roof, numb. Thinking back to their interactions she could see Eren definitely enjoyed talking to Mina, often going out of his way to talk to her and always inviting her along to things.

“Of course,” she sighed, rolling over on to her side.

Reaching into the pillowcase she felt around a moment until she found her mother’s ring. Pulling it out she slipped it on and off her fingers. It didn’t fit any of them yet, though perhaps on her thumb (though she doubted being able to get it off again).

Fighting back tears, she curled up into herself, holding the ring against her chest.

 

#

 

Annie could feel her stomach tightening as they were walked to the busses. It was going to be a week long camp down in Canberra, seeing the government buildings and even a day trip down to Kosciuszko for the snow. She’d never been to the snow, so it was going to be exciting.

But what wasn’t exciting was the bus trip – three hours each way, plus all the travel in between – and she’d be next whoever she was sitting with for the whole week.

She knew Reiner would be with Bert, Marco with Jean, Eren with Armin, and Tori with Mikasa. Which would put her with some random person.

“Annie! Annie!”

Looking up from her shoes she saw Armin waving to her.

“Saved you a seat,” he smiled.

“Oh, thanks,” she replied, sitting down beside him and kicking her backpack under the seat in front.

They sat awkwardly a moment before Armin spoke. “So, you excited? I’ve not been to the snow before.”

“Me either,” Annie replied.

“Going skiing?”

She shook her head – the only trips she’d been on in the last few years had been karate camps, and they weren’t really big on skiing.

“No, don’t think it’s for me.”

“Me either,” he laughed. “Think I’ll give the toboggans a go though.”

“Oh yeah definitely,” Annie smiled.

“Also be safer from avalanches that way.”.

Cocking her head, Annie looked at him quizzically.

“Eren’s going skiing with Mikasa,” he explained. “So it’ll get loud I think.”

“Oh yeah,” Annie chuckled. “Kinda wish I was going to be there to see that.”

“Assuming he makes it down the mountain I’m sure you’ll hear all about it.”

“No doubt there…” She smiled slyly, looking across the aisle to where Eren was sitting next to Thomas.

“Even if he doesn’t I think we will,” Armin added with a mischievous smirk.

“Yeah…” Annie said. “So what’re you looking forward to seeing?”

“Definitely Questacon… and think seeing Parliament House will be interesting. How ‘bout you?”

“Hmm…” she hummed. “I know Papa wants me to pay attention at the Institute of Sport, like if I could get work there in the sport science wing would be good for my future.”

“Yeah,” Armin smiled, an almost sad look in his eyes. “But what about _you_?”

Annie opened her mouth but couldn’t answer. Looking away she frowned, the places they’d be going running through her mind. There wasn’t any real excitement there for any of it – everything she had in her mind was about what she “had” to do, not what she wanted.

Thankfully before her pause became too noticeable a teacher called for quiet and started reading out some trip rules.

 

#

 

As it turned out one of the rules was that your seatmate was your travel buddy, so Annie found herself wandering the halls of the National Art Gallery with him. She wasn’t overly invested in art (liking to look at pretty pictures but not much beyond that), but she definitely enjoyed listening to his explanations, even if she didn’t get all of it.

“You know a lot about art,” she said as they sat down and ate their lunch.

“Oh, well…” he blushed. “I guess just read a lot and my grandpa has a lot of art books at home.”

“Is he an artist?”

“Not, like, as a job, but he likes to paint. He’s taken over half the garage as his workshop, lucky I don’t have a car yet,” he added with a laugh.

“You live with him?”

Armin’s smile faltered a moment. “Yeah, he does.”

Silence fell between them, and though Annie wasn’t one to mind silence this one felt heavy and awkward. Perhaps the quiet of the gallery was exacerbating it, but she still felt uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” she said softly.

“Eh?” Armin said, seeming shocked at her apology. “Oh, no, it’s ok,” he assured her. “My parents are overseas a lot so just the two of us.”

“Both of them?”

“Yeah they’re naturalists,” he explained, thinking a moment before adding “The science type not the nudist type.”

Covering her mouth, Annie struggled to hold in her giggles, her face turning red as her body shook.

“Well they might be,” he shrugged. “Who really knows what they get up to.”

And that pushed Annie over the edge into a fit of loud, snorting laughter.

 

#

 

“So what were you laughing about in there?”

“Oh, ah,” Annie started, blushing slightly. Her fit of giggles had lasted for quite some time and attracted more attention than she was really happy with. She had been happy that nobody had asked her about the reason.

Until now.

But turning Tori down was difficult, especially with her big, pleading eyes.

“Just a joke Armin made…” Annie explained, hoping it was enough.

But it wasn’t, and Tori kept staring at her expectantly. Combine that with Mikasa looming over her shoulder there really was no way Annie could get away with it.

“He, ah, was saying his parents worked as naturalists then joked he meant scientists not nudists.”

“Oh,” Tori blinked, expression blank a split second before smiling warmly. “Well glad you liked it.”

“Yeah I, uh, guess you had to be there,” Annie mumbled.

Now it was Tori’s time to laugh.

 

#

 

Thankfully when they arrived at the lodge Annie found she was sharing a room with Tori and Mikasa. While rooming with Mikasa wasn’t the best, she was still glad as there were a lot of people she wouldn’t want to be roomed with before her.

When they opened the door they found it wasn’t a single room, but rather a main room with a double bed and small dining table. Behind it was a toilet and shower room, and a room with two single beds.

“So who’s sleeping where?” Mikasa asked flatly.

“I’ll stay out here,” Annie answered quickly, not looking at the other girl.

Despite Tori’s earlier reassurances she still worried about all the rumours – especially as she still didn’t really know where Mikasa stood on the issue. Annie hoped she was supportive, she certainly seemed it, but that could just be her being polite.

“Okay,” Mikasa nodded and turned, heading towards the back of the room.

Tori hung back a moment, putting a supportive hand on Annie’s arm for a moment.

“If you’re still worried, I know Mikasa’s ok with… that stuff we talked about before.”

“Thanks, Tori,” Annie said softly. “Guess easier to be safe than sorry.”

“I understand,” Tori said with a strange, slightly pained smile. Before Annie could ask if she was alright the other blonde snapped back to her usual soft, happy self. “Well I’ll let you settle in and go unpack.”

“Sure thing, Tori.”

 

#

 

“Look! Snow!”

Annie wasn’t sure who called it out, but it caused quite a commotion, with everyone on the right hand side of the bus jumping up to look out the left side windows.

“Sit down! Sit down!” one of the teachers was yelling, trying to get everyone to settle down (somewhat ineffective as they were battling 50 odd excited teenagers).

Despite being jostled from behind, Annie managed to catch her first glimpse of snow. It was a rather miserable sight – a muddy, dirty looking patch on the side of the road not much bigger than her desk at home.

“Well that was underwhelming,” Armin deadpanned.

“Tell me about it,” Annie snorted.

“Hopefully the real thing will be better.”

“Yeah…”

Closing her eyes, Annie leaned back in her seat. They’d been up early for the three hour trip, so she decided to catch up on some sleep. Hopefully when she woke up there’d be something worth seeing.

 

#

 

It was worth it. The white hills were something else, breath taking even – even more beautiful than in photos. When they finally got to the ski fields she found they were a little less impressive, much of the snow stained with mud, and of course filled with people. But it was impossible not to get caught up in the excitement of it all.

They were hustled off of the bus, everyone bundled up in scarves, beanies and gloves. For once Mikasa’s trademark red scarf wasn’t out of season. Annie stamped her feet while they waited, rubbing her hands over her arms. Beside her Tori was jumping up and down, similarly trying to keep warm, the bobble on the top of her beanie bouncing about. It was made from fluffy, brightly coloured wool, with ear flaps hang down the sides of her face.

“That’s a really cute beanie you’ve got on,” Annie said.

“Oh thanks,” Tori blushed (though that could have been the cold), tugging at the strings hanging from the ear flaps. “My friend Ymir gave it to me.”

“That was nice.”

“Yeah,” Tori smiled fondly. “Some of her family is from Sweden so she knows a lot about keeping warm.”

“Me too,” Annie said. “I mean the family thing. Never been to the snow before.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, my dad’s family is from Sweden and Norway.”

“I wonder if Jean’s is?” Tori asked nodding to the side with a flat look.

Turning, Annie saw Jean standing and talking to Reiner and Marco. He was wearing a ridiculously oversized ushanka, a pair of goggles around his neck, and some lurid snow gear.

“Given how cute you look and how he looks like… _that_ , I think it’s clear he doesn’t.”

Tori didn’t answer, as she was giggling too much to speak.

 

#

 

Panting, Annie dropped down onto the snow, half tossing the toboggan aside before rolling onto her back. Whilst riding down the hill was certainly fun, the trek back up was a bit less enjoyable after  the third time (especially since she’d run up).

“Tired?” Tori giggled.

“Just a bit,” Annie smiled back.

Most of their friends were off up the mountains skiing, only Tori, Armin and Bert having stayed behind. All in all about half their grade was skiing, the other half swarming about on toboggans and flinging snowballs at each other.

Tori picked up the toboggan and looked at it a moment before she spoke. “Want to go together?”

“Eh?” Annie sat up not understanding what she was asking.

“I think both of us could fit on here,” Tori grinned.

Annie frowned. “Is that… safe?”

“Oh come on!” Torri giggled again, leaning down to punch Annie in the shoulder. “When else are we going to get a chance?”

There was a light in her eyes, something Annie hadn’t seen very often, so it was hard to refuse. Also hard because it sounded really fun.

“Ok,” Annie said, putting out a gloved hand.

Tori pulled her up, and together they wrangled themselves into a (mostly) comfortable position –  Annie behind Tori, both of them holding the rope.

“Ready?” Tori asked.

“Mmm,” Annie nodded.

“Bert!”

At Tori’s command Bert gave them a gentle push down the slope. Annie tightened her grip as the picked up speed, most of her view taken up by Tori’s shoulder. But it certainly was exciting, bouncing down the hill, Tori’s squeals filling her ears.

As they came to the bottom of the hill, coasting on the flat, Tori went to turn to talk to Annie. However it threw their balance off, and they turned, then tipped, and went tumbling across the snow.

Annie came to a stop face down, and after lying still a moment pushed herself upright, looking around for her friend.

“Tori?! Are you-?”

She stopped, seeing Tori lying on her back, laughing hysterically. Annie dropped her head down to the snow and smiled.

 

#

 

Worn out from their adventures in the snow, Annie and her friends retired to the café at the lodge, deciding on hot chocolates while they waited to be called back to the busses. While Armin and Tori waited for their order at the counter, Annie and Bert claimed a table for them.

“Surprised you didn’t go skiing too,” Annie said, idly twisting a napkin in her hands.

“My parents wouldn’t let me…” Bert replied, looking down at the table. “Was hard enough convincing them to let me come at all. I mean when they found out part of it was coming here they thought I should spend my time better at home studying.”

Annie hummed a flat note. She’d only met his parents a few times, but she did not like them. Bert was too gentle for how hard they pushed him.

“But I told them I’d miss out on things for exams if I didn’t go so…” he let the sentence die, ending with a hollow chuckle as he looked out the window. “Guess just don’t know how to say no to them.”

“Yeah…” Annie said softly, crushing the napkin in her hand.

They sat, together in silence, and watched the snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all just to let y'all know what's been going on: well last two weeks have been school hols so looking after my own Little One (tho she's a teenager so no so little anymore but whatevers), but also for those who don't know me from the tumbls I'm dealing with v. severe depression so has knocked me about a bit of late.
> 
> This isn't a plea for sympathy, just... idk, want you all to know that the slowing of updates isn't because I'm lacking interest in the story or anything - I've got it all planned out and want to get chapters put out. Just that, well, when you end up spending ~18 hours a day in bed it doesn't lend to being productive lol.
> 
> So yeah, do really appreciate those who read and comment & I always hope to have more chapters up than I seem to be getting lately, and I appreciate your understanding <3
> 
> Also 50 chapters and over 150k words!! W00t!!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate | Boyfriend | Door | News

“Hey, we’re back.”

“Huh..?”

Annie lifted her head and looked around, still groggy. She was still on the bus, which was waiting to turn into the bus bay in front of the school. And she was also slumped against Armin.

“Oh, ok,” she mumbled, jerking upright in her seat.

_How long had I been asleep on him?_

 

#

 

After they’d all filed off the busses and collected their bags, it was time to head home. Or wait to be picked up. It was after normal school hours, so most of the students were milling around, waiting for parents to arrive. A few who lived nearby, like Reiner and Jean, departed on their own. Tori headed off to the back of the school, saying she was being picked up from there. Most, however, simply sat around the front of the school and waited.

Their numbers dwindled, and soon it was only Annie, Eren, Mikasa and Bert. Mr Jaeger had arrived, but had said he would wait until the others’ parents had arrived too. Annie found herself increasingly angry as the time ticked on – her father had known when she was returning, and they didn’t live far away, so there was no real reason for him to be late. Of course she knew why he probably was.

Work.

It was always work.

She was standing with her arms folding, silently fuming, when Eren turned to her.

“Will it be your dad picking you up?” he asked, his tone clearly showing he knew she was upset.

“Well it’s not going to be my mother, is it?!” she snapped.

As Eren flinched back she turned away, shocked. Shocked at unleashing her anger on him, and shocked at where it was coming from.

While she stood, hugging herself, she heard Bert say quietly to the others that “Her mother passed away when we were in infants’.” The rest of the conversation was too indistinct for her to hear, also drowned out by the pounding of her heart in her chest.

But even though she tried to block out the feelings, she couldn’t escape them.

She hated her mother.

 

#

 

Her father eventually showed up forty five minutes late, citing work ( _of course_ ). When they’d all said their goodbyes a… _moment_ happened between her and Mikasa. It wasn’t something she could really put into an ordered thought, but there was a sense of understanding in the other girl’s normally stoic face. Annie tried to return it, but she wasn’t sure how effective she’d been. She probably just look ungrateful.

The car ride was silent, Annie mumbling something about being tired when asked. Once at home she went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She thought about the ring sitting in the pillowcase there, and how usually in times like this she’d hold it for some sense of comfort.

But not now.

Thoughts of her mother filled her mind, of those cherished memories of when she had been around. Yet for every good thought more flooded in of all the times she hadn’t been there. That when she’d gone she’d taken her father too. That they’d left Annie alone.

She didn’t want to feel this way. She wanted to love her parents. She did love her parents, but she had been so hurt by them. Was so hurt by them. By what had happened and what kept happening. Part of her wanted to tell her father all her thoughts and fears, let him know that she needed his love. Most of her was too scared.

She couldn’t.

What if it hurt him? What if he felt like he hadn’t tried hard enough (and she did see he was trying in his own way)? What if it took away what little she had?

“Mama…” she whispered, as hot tears ran down her face. “Why did you have to go away..?”

“It’s not fair…”

“I need you.”

 

#

 

“Hey guys! I found something out about Tori!” Jean crowed to the lunch table.

That Annie was the only girl there at the moment worried her a little. It wouldn’t be the first time people hadn’t noticed her, and wouldn’t be the first time she heard something she didn’t want to (especially from boys). Though if Jean said something unpleasant, like Tori’s bra size or the like, she wouldn’t mind – she still had a lot of frustration and anger left over from last week and knocking Jean on his ass would be fun.

“She has a boyfriend!”

“What?!”

“No way!”

“Yeah it’s true!”

Annie was listening intently, wary where this was going. She knew how the guys all looked at Tori and if she hadn’t mentioned any relationship, it was probably for a reason.

“I was up at Towers yesterday and saw her in the carpark getting on the back of some guy’s motorbike.”

“Sure it wasn’t like her brother or something?” Eren asked, sceptical.

“Nah,” Jean drawled, revelling in the attention. “I only saw him from behind but he was like tall – six foot – black hair and like middle eastern maybe?”

“Shh… she’s coming,” Thomas hissed.

The effect of quieting the room was somewhat nullified by everyone turning to look, staring at Tori, Mikasa and Bert in silence as they walked up to the table.

“What’s up?” Tori asked, clearly aware she was being stared at.

“Noth-”

“Jeansaidyouhadaboyfr-ack!” Eren blurted out, cut off by Annie kicking him in the shin under the table.

There was an awful moment of silence while Tori gaped at him, slowly shifting her gaze to where Jean was sitting – now a lot less smug, and far more pallid (though a lot of that could have been to do with the look on Mikasa’s face).

“I… what?” Tori finally asked.

“He claims to have seen you getting on some guy’s motorbike,” Annie said, glowering at Jean. Though when she turned to Tori she shrank back – the tiny girl’s face was like a thunderstorm, and she was shaking with rage.

“That was my friend Ymir!” Tori shouted, eyes wild. “She’s not a guy! Don’t call her that!”

There was a hollow silence after the outburst, so when Armin and Marco arrived, they could tell _something_ had happened, but not what.

After the bell rang for the end of (a very awkward) recess, Annie made sure to catch up with Tori.

“Um, hey,” she said.

“Hi!” Tori replied, smiling happily. Well, trying to. It was more a rictus grin with a manic glint in her eyes.

“I’m sorry about before,” Annie continued. “I should’ve done more to stop them.”

Tori’s smile took on a natural, if slightly sad, turn. “It’s ok. Probably for the best to get it over with now… Who knows what would’ve happened if that rumour got going.”

“Yeah,” Annie snorted, bitterly rolling her eyes.

Walking in silence a moment (or silence between them, the hallways were loud and chaotic as always), Annie decided to try and lighten the mood.

“So, ah, how did you meet Ymir?”

“Oh!” Tori squeaked, a huge grin on her face. “We take the same bus in the morning. She goes to the TAFE behind us.”

“That’s cool, she sounds really nice,” Annie said. “I mean giving you a lift after work and things.”

“Well,” Tori laughed, “she has her moments.”

 

#

 

“Hey, Papa?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Can… can we go visit Mama?”

Her father turned in his chair, frowning. Standing up he pulled Annie into a tight hug.

“We can’t tonight, but we can go tomorrow.”

“But I’ve got school.”

“One day off won’t hurt,” he said lightly, rubbing her back. “No tests tomorrow?”

“No,” Annie murmured.

“I’m sure she’ll like seeing you.”

Annie frowned, hugging him tighter.

“Yeah…”

 

#

 

“Hi, Mama…”

As she stood and stared at the headstone, Annie hugged herself, both against the cold wind and for some degree of comfort.

“I…” she stopped, swallowing to steady her shaky voice, grabbing on tight to the hem of her hoodie. “I’m all mixed up, Mama. I’m so angry… it’s just so unfair, I don’t know what I’m meant to do. I feel so alone and lost and I don’t want to but I can’t do anything because… because…”

Sniffing, she wiped her sleeve across her face in a vain attempt to clear her vision of tears.

“It’s like when you went away you took Papa with you. I know he still loves me but he’s so far away and I’m scared to tell him because I know he’ll be hurt and I don’t want to risk losing what I’ve got and- and- _and_ …”

Annie covered her face and sobbed into her hands – deep, heaving, cries.

“I miss you!” she wailed.

 

#

 

“Well you did it.”

“Yeah,” Mina giggled, looking down at her new belt.

“So when you going to do _that_?” Annie asked, tilting her head toward Eren.

“Annie?!” Mina gasped. “I haven’t even asked him out yet!”

“No- I- !” Flustered, Annie batted at her friend. “You suck!”

“Again, haven’t even ask-”

“Ahhhhh!!” Annie squealed, pouncing on the other girl, who just kept laughing.

 

#

 

“So how’d it go?”

“Oh, Annie, it was wonderful! He was soooo sweet!”

“Not surprised,” Annie said, smiling.

She was so happy to hear Mina and Eren’s first date had gone so well – things would have been rather awkward at school on Monday if they hadn’t. Because if Eren had upset Mina he’d be in a lot of trouble.

“Yeah like when we were in the movies he asked to hold my hand!”

Annie smiled while Mine giggled happily (and at great length).

“And we got hot chocolates after and he _insisted_ on paying,” Mina said once her laughter finally died down. “But I stood my ground and _insisted_ I pay since he paid for the movie,” she laughed. “He saw it my way.”

“He’s good like that,” Annie chuckled.

“He is…” Mina sighed dreamily. “Oh have to tell you! At the end of it he seemed a bit, like, distracted...”

“Yeah?”

“So I asked if something was wrong and you know what it was?”

“What?” Annie asked cautiously, aware of the bubbling glee in her friend’s voice.

“He was trying to find a door so he could hold it open for me and was annoyed he hadn’t got to!” Mina squealed.

Annie couldn’t reply as she was laughing too hard.

 

#

 

“Annie… I think you’d better look at this…”

Putting down her spatula, Annie took the pan off the heat and quickly ducked out to the living room. Her father had the news on, though he was looking at her with a worried expression. Padding over she caught the middle of the news story – the screen filled with flashing police lights and a closed off street.

“-when police arrived they found an apparent robbery gone wrong. The victim, who has not been formally identified, was discovered by her daughter when she returned home from her part-time job. She was taken to hospital for shock, and is now with other relatives.”

As the report continued it showed a wide shot of the house, one Annie had never been inside but recognised instantly.

“That is Tori’s house, isn’t it?” her father asked.

“Yeah…”

 

#

 

“Hey so I’ve, uh, got to go and get to work.”

Annie looked up to where Jean was standing. He was looking at Hitch, so she wasn’t sure who he was talking to. Not that it really mattered, she didn’t really have the strength left to say anything to him.

“Feels like shit though,” he added, eyes flicking to Annie as he sighed. “Going and being… like nothing’s wrong you know?”

Nodding, Annie looked down at Hitch and frowned.

"I know."


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stunt | Books | Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: this chapter contains mentions of self harm & suicide

It was strange, Annie thought, trying to go about her normal life as if nothing had happened. And she knew she wasn’t the only one. Tori had disappeared, and they all knew why – but they couldn’t do anything about it.

She didn’t have a mobile or email they could reach her at, and nobody knew any of her other family. Mikasa even went and talked to Principal Shadis after a week had gone by, the only information she was able to get being that Tori was indeed going to return at some point.

So they had to make the best of it, and try not to worry too much about their lost friend. It seemed to be effecting Mikasa as much as her, perhaps due to both of them having lost their mothers. Though from their brief meeting Annie wasn’t sure Tori would be mourning her mother as much as she did. But then again Tori hadn’t returned, so Annie kept worrying, hoping she was being looked after.

Reiner was apparently finding the adjustment easier, taking only a month to get over his long standing pining for Tori. Sitting at lunch, Annie scowled at him while he sat under a nearby tree, his arm around Sophie – that she had been crushing on him almost as long as he’d been after Tori made it all the more unpleasant.

She was still glowering at Reiner when someone sat down beside her. Though she tried to hide her expression, she wasn’t fast enough.

“What’s wrong?” Bert asked, turning from her to where she’d been glaring. “Oh,” he frowned.

Annie was about to start kvetching when she recognised the look of pain in his eyes, and why he would try to hide it.

Looking back at her he smiled at her sadly, as if to say “it’s alright”.

But she knew it wasn’t.

 

#

 

“Hey look at that!”

“Wow, fancy.”

“Yeah, so cool.”

Hearing the juniors gushing, Annie turned to see what was so exciting despite herself. At the other end of the bus bay was a very expensive looking car – black with tinted windows like a movie star’s. Not something normally seen alongside the crappy school busses.

While she walked to the stairs someone got out of the front passenger seat, a large man in a black suit (complete with radio earpiece). Pausing as he opened the rear door, Annie wondered if it was some sort of prank or publicity stunt.

But then Tori stepped out of the car and then she didn’t know what to think.

Annie dragged her feet so she and her friend met up at the top of the stairs at the same time. However Tori seemed lost in her own world, her normally bright eyes dull and lifeless, ringed by dark circles. She looked tired. As tired as someone could ever be.

“Hey, Tori,” Annie said gently.

“Oh hi, Annie,” she replied, smiling back, though it was something of a rictus grin.

“It’s, uh, it’s good to have you back,” Annie tried, unsure about what to say.

“Thank you,” Tori said softly with a much more genuine, if slightly pained smile this time.

They walked in silence Annie following Tori as she went towards the office.

“Do you want me to wait outside for you or..?”

“Yeah,” Tori nodded, brushing back her bangs. As she did Annie couldn’t help but notice her sleeve slip down, and the fresh scars criss-crossing the inside of her wrist that revealed.

Looking away quickly, Annie waited while Tori went inside, likely to hand in paperwork for her absence. While she waited she fidgeted, worrying over what to do. Or if she should do anything at all. Tori was a private person, like her. But she was starting to think that maybe it was a less conscious action than she had originally.

She also thought about much how she wanted people to reach out to her.

When Tori came out a short moment later, Annie sprang into action, immediately stepping forward and hugging her friend tight.

“Oh, Ann-!” Tori started before nestling into the embrace.

“I’m so sorry what happened,” Annie said softly. “And I’ve really missed you and been thinking about you… we all have.”

“Ohh…” Tori squeaked, sniffling.

“We wanted to talk to you and help you but we didn’t know how to talk to you… Mikasa even went to Shadis to make sure you were coming back.”

“She did?”

“She did.”

Looking up Tori smiled and sniffled, her eyes teary. “Thank you.”

 

#

 

Though Tori was back, she wasn’t the same as the girl they’d known before. Her rarely seen temper made more frequent appearances, arguing with anyone in her way when her blood was up. When not arguing her mood swung between an almost manic joy (babbling about how much she loves her sister and daddy) and nihilistic depression (grimly reminding everyone how nothing matters and everything is pointless).

It was certainly upsetting to see her friend almost tearing herself apart at times, but Annie understood it. She probably would have been acting the same if she was in the same position.

Annie tried to do what Mina had done for her – be a loving and caring friend, and not treat her too differently.

As part of that effort Annie decided to visit Tori at work one Saturday (that she could get a donut while there was an added bonus and not a motivating factor at all). As she was making her way through the shopping centre she saw a familiar figure in the distance. Biting her lip she changed direction, following after them – Tori wasn’t going anywhere soom.

“Hey, Armin,” she said, tapping him on the shoulder when she finally caught up to him.

“Oh hi, Annie!” he said, smiling happily. “What’re you doing here? I mean what’re you up to?”

“Came up to visit Tori,” she answered with a shrug. “Otherwise just killing time really, beats sitting at home alone.”

“Your dad not there?”

“No, karate stuff,” she said flatly.

“A grading?”

She shook her head with a slight frown. “Door to door recruiting.”

“Oh ok,” Armin said, looking a little awkward. “Do you want some company to see Tori?” he added, thankfully changing the subject.

“Mmm,” Annie nodded and they started off again. “You’re not doing anything special?”

“Just doing a book run,” he smiled. “Going around to all the stores see if there are any interesting new releases.”

“Nerd,” Annie smirked.

Armin laughed, putting his hand on his heart. “Nerds are cool now don’t you know?”

“Must’ve missed that one,” she chuckled.

 

#

 

“Hello how can I- oh Annie! Armin! Hi!”

Tori was positively beaming at them from behind the cabinet, even though she was barely peeking over the top of it.

“Hi Tori,” Annie said, smiling back. It was good to see her looking happier, and Annie was fairly confident she was genuinely in a better mood.

“So what can I get for you today?” Tori asked, giggling a little, clearly very pleased with the situation.

Annie was never more certain about anything she’d been asked in her entire life. “A pink telephone with a chocolate milkshake.”

“Your face!” Tori laughed. “If I didn’t know better I’d be scared!”

“I like donuts…” Annie mumbled, blushing a little.

“It’s fine. It’s really cute, isn’t it?” Tori asked, turning to Armin.

“Wha- ah, I mean yes um-” Armin flustered.

“Tori!” Annie squeaked, not daring look at Armin

“Sorry, sorry,” Tori grinned, clearly not sorry at all.

 

#

 

Despite Tori’s teasing, Annie and Armin stayed together as they wandered around the shops. She joined him as he went to the bookstores, ending up accepting a recommendation from him and buying one herself (with much mock begrudging exasperation). For his part Armin was far more chatty than he usually seemed. Though, Annie thought, he was on their Canberra trip too. It seemed that he, like her, floundered in group situations.

It was nice to get some one on one time with him, or anyone really. Most of her outings were group affairs now. Even with Mina as she was with Eren. They still saw each other regularly, but it had definitely changed. Also studying for the looming School Certificate tests was cutting into what limited free time she had.

“You ok?” Armin asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah…” she sighed. “Just thinking about school and stuff.” She paused before clarifying  “School certificate.”

“Yeah not long to go with that. Seems a bit pointless though.”

Annie raised an eyebrow, unsure what he meant.

“Well it’s all a fairly pointless process now since most students go to year 12 and anyone who doesn’t is heading to TAFE or something. And it’s nowhere near the level of the HSC so it can hardly be called preparatory for that. Just a waste of money and time that could be better spent on new facilities and equipment or paying teachers better.”

“Ah, yeah, just what I was thinking,” Annie deadpanned. It was unusual to see Armin so worked up over something, and she wondered if it was a normal, just usually hidden side of him.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away” he said, clearly embarrassed.

“Nah it’s fine,” Annie smiled, nudging him encouragingly with her shoulder. “I liked hearing it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, before smirking. “I mean anything that means lest tests is fine with me.”

 

#

 

Grumbling, Annie put her head down on the table. She’d been staring at the same page of her textbook for the last fifteen minutes and hadn’t absorbed a single word of it.

“Yeah, time for a break,” Mina said.

They were sitting in her room, together at her desk. They’d gotten permission to hang out together under the instructions they spend at least some time studying. Both their parents had been putting the pressure on about the end of year exams and their supposed importance, but Annie didn’t see it.

“Want a drink or something?” Mina asked as she stretched out her back, arms above her head.

“Nrrr,” Annie groaned into her textbook.

Mina poked her in the arm with her pen and giggled. “Well sit up or you’ll have ink all over your face.”

Lifting her head, Annie frowned. “Maybe then I’ll remember some of this.”

“Not happening?” Mina asked, her voice softening.

“Too tired,” Annie answered.

With training three or four nights a week and chores, she was often finding homework wasn’t getting started until nine or ten at night. Add in the extra study and revision necessary to keep up with some of her subjects she definitely wasn’t sleeping enough.

“I worry about you sometimes.”

Annie turned to her friend, unsure what she meant.

“When you’re down like this I mean. You put up with so much – your training, teaching at the dojo, schoolwork, and you still make time for me.”

“Yeah, I always had to be an overachiever,” Annie grumbled bitterly.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mina sighed. “I mean I see it all getting at you and making you unhappy. I’m here for you, Annie, you know that don’t you?” She put a hand on Annie’s arm, smiling a moment before looking down, sadly.

“I know… I know most people think of me as a bit of a dimwit and space cadet, but I know you and I care about you. Don’t feel you have to do anything for me to keep caring, just be you.”

“It’s…” Annie started, but the rest of the words got caught in her throat.

“You can tell me anything and I’ll still be here. And if you don’t I’ll be here until you want to.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Mina smiled.

“I… Mina, I… is- is it ok if I lie down?”

Mina paused, her brows furrowed in concern a moment before she smiled gently. “Sure.”

“Thanks,” Annie whispered, dragging herself over to Mina’s bed.

Climbing on top of the covers she curled up and hugged herself, facing the wall. She wanted to tell Mina about the tiredness, the deep in her bones feeling she had every morning, and how nothing in her life felt right, but she didn’t have the strength people thought she did – the strength to change it. But even trying to put it in words made her want to cry and scream and tear at her hair.

So she didn’t.

 

#

 

After a few moments Annie felt Mina sit down on the mattress behind her, and the touch of her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok. I’m right here,” Mina said softly. “I’m not going to go anywhere, ok?”

Nodding, Annie felt the tears start to spill from her eyes.

“I know.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology | Skip | Bowl | Sleepyhead

“Hello class, and welcome to 2007 and year 11. You’re all looking good in your new uniforms.”

The uniform change – a pale yellow blouse instead of white and a plain green skirt instead of plaid – had annoyed Annie somewhat as she still fit quite well into her old uniform. She did understand it though, as many girls were wearing the same skirts from year 7 which left little to the imagination (though for her that wasn’t such a bad thing). It probably didn’t help her annoyance that the boys just had to change their grey pants for black.

Not that it was a real problem, she’d just been looking for something easy to complain about. She’d been dreading the end of summer and the start of classes, and the return to the hectic chaos of her life. Though the summer holidays were a bit dull she found. Tori spent much of the time working or with her sister, Armin was overseas for half of it, Bert was in holiday classes thanks to his parents, and Eren and Mikasa went on a family holiday to New Zealand.

That did mean she got to spend a lot of time with Mina, which she loved, but for the first time in her life she found herself missing other friends. But now, despite being all back together, Annie was still just as unhappy. She wasn’t particularly looking forward to any of her subjects, knew she was going to struggle with some of them, and also knew that wasn’t really an option.

_I wonder what would happen if I don’t get into uni?_

_I’d really let Papa down. Especially with all he’d hoped for me and how hard he’s worked._

Frowning, Annie turned her attention back to the class.

 

#

 

“And remember, only four weeks until half-yearly exams!”

The class groaned as one, closing books and folders as the period came to an end. Shouldering her bag Annie waited as Armin packed up his far more copious notes. Biology was her weakest subject, but parts of it were essential for a career in physiotherapy or kinesiology, so she just had to struggle.

“Not sure about these early exams,” Armin sighed as they walked to their English class.

“It’s shit,” Annie grumbled, which made Armin laugh.

Year 11 was only three terms long instead of four, so exams were at the start of term two not the end. It wasn’t terrible, but an extra couple of months to study would have been very welcome.

“Well, ah,” Armin started. “If you want we can do some study together.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure,” Armin smiled. “I mean if you want I’m not saying you need to-”

“No, I do,” she said, sighing. “Just finding the time for it…”

“Well I’m free most of the time, just let me know.”

Sitting down at her next class, Annie smiled at him. “Yeah, I will.” 

 

#

 

Climbing off of her bike, Annie wheeled it up the Arlerts’ driveway. It wasn’t her first time here, but would be her first time inside.

“Hello, Annie!” Armin’s grandpa called out to her from across the lawn. He smiled at her, setting down the wheelbarrow by the front flowerbed.

“Oh, hello, Mr Arlert,” she said, waving to him.

“Door’s open, so go right on in.”

“Thank you,” she replied, leaning her bike inside the carport.

Walking in to the house she saw Armin standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. It made her feel better, knowing there was someone else as uneasy in these sort of situations as she was.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hiya,” he smiled. “Get here ok?”

“Yeah, rode my bike, took about 20 minutes I guess.”

“Oh cool… do you want a drink?”

“Water would be nice, thank you.” Even though it was autumn the ride had left her a bit thirsty.

Following Armin into the house she stopped to look at the bookcases that dominated the front room. Most of the books were about science and natural history. Reading the spines she saw a number bore familiar names – G. Arlert, B. Arlert, G. Arlert & B. Barley, B. & G. Arlert.

“Yeah, that’s my parents,” Armin said, returning with a glass, handing it to Annie. “And so’s that,” he added, gestured to a photo on an end table by the front windows.

Looking closer at it, she saw a man and a woman, blonde like Armin, standing in the jungle.

“Where are they?” Annie asked.

“I think that one’s from Brazil… or maybe Venezuela. I forget exactly,” he shrugged.

“No, it’s fine… are they gone a lot?” Annie had never met his parents in all the years she’d known him.

“All but maybe five or six weeks a year?”

“I’m sorry,” Annie said softly.

“What for?”

“I know it can be hard… not having parents around.”

She coughed, looking away embarrassed at assuming Armin’s situation was the same as hers (and for saying what she did – she didn’t need to burden anyone with her problems).

“It is,” he nodded, giving her a sympathetic, if distant, smile. “But it can be hard to talk about. Eren doesn’t understand, and I don’t want Miki to think I’m comparing what we went through. But it’s just… they’re here sometimes, they call when they can but…”

“Because they’re around doesn’t mean it feels like they’re there for you?” she muttered, as much to herself as to him.

“Something like that, yeah,” he said softly.

They stood a moment in silence, and Annie closed her eyes and took a sip of her water. Letting out a long, calming breath she looked at Armin.

“Ready to study?”

“Sure.”

 

#

 

>> Hey Annie!

> What’s up?

>> Me and Bert are gonna skip the athletics carnival tomorrow. You in?

> They’re gonna bust your ass if you don’t show

> Well Bert’s parents will kill him

>> I’ve got a plan!

> Sure you do

>> No for real!

>> They do roll call at the start but not after so skip out then before the first event

> You know there’s always someone waiting in Carver cres for people going to their cars

> Really don’t want to get busted

>> Got that covered too!

>> Gonna park in Christopher st. Jump the fence behind the library!

> …

> I’ll think about it

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie,” Tori smiled, running up behind her.

“Oh, hey,” Annie replied. She was a little nervous, having agreed to Reiner’s scheme. But that Tori was skipping with them had certainly helped. Though given Tori’s more reckless and wild attitude it might not have been the biggest endorsement.

Heading from roll call they made their way past the office and towards the parade ground. Once there they looped around along the path behind the library and up towards the hall. Annie had to admit it was a good plan, the area was out of sight from anyone actually at the carnival but it was still reasonable for them to travel along it. It also loped down away from the school and there were a lot of trees, long grass and bushes to conceal them. Ahead they saw Bert and Reiner, Bert kneeling down “tying his shoelaces”. They nodded a greeting, waiting a moment to check the coast was clear.

“Let’s go,” Reiner said, and they all bolted towards the chain link fence.

They all dove down into the long grass against the fence, holding their breath for the shout of a teacher than never came. The next part of the escape – jumping the fence and running through someone’s yard to the street, was not as risky but still could be a problem. If they were home and drew attention they could be caught. Also it wasn’t a big fence, but Tori and Annie weren’t big people.

“Good thing these uniforms are green,” Reiner joked, tugging at his sport shirt.

Annie just looked at him and shook her head.

While they exchanged looks Tori was rummaging her bag and pulled out a leather jacket and slipped it on, zipping it up before typing on her phone.

“Letting Ymir know I’m about there,” she whispered, slipping the phone in a pocket.

“Ready?”

“Let’s go.”

Annie went first, rolling herself over the fence and landing in a crouch on the other side. Next was Tori, boosted over by Reiner and Bert, with Annie there to help her down. The boys got over themselves easily, and they bolted across someone’s back yard, down their side path and out along their driveway.

Reiner’s car was just down the street, and the four of them sprinted towards it. Reiner unlocked the door and jumped in, making the suspension creak. Bert got in beside him, while Annie waited behind a tree with Tori, who was bouncing on her toes anxiously.

She didn’t have to wait long, Ymir turning into the street a moment later, her bike coming up to a stop behind Reiner’s car.

“See you tomorrow,” Tori grinned, bouncing over to her friend.

Jumping into the back seat, Annie put on her belt and looked back. Tori had put a helmet on and climbed on to the back of the bike, Ymir taking off the moment she was settled.

Bert and Reiner had pulled off their polo shirts, Reiner wearing a coloured singlet and Bert a white tee. Now, with their relatively mature looks, they didn’t look like a pair of escaped high school students. And Annie was so small she wouldn’t really be noticeable in the back.

“Alright, let’s go!” Reiner grinned, starting his car and peeling out as if they were being chased by Mr Shadis himself.

Once they hit the main road he settled down thankfully – getting pulled over for speeding would really do it.

“I’m surprised Sophie didn’t come too,” Annie said, leaning forward in her seat.

“She likes sports and things,” Reiner answered.

“Didn’t want to cheer her on?”

“We’re in different houses,” he answered simply, apparently un-phased.

Shrugging, Annie sat back in her seat for the rest of the ride.

 

#

 

The first part of the morning was spent basically just hanging around – watching television, throwing pillows at each other, eating chips and generally just doing nothing. A bit later Reiner disappeared for a moment into his room before returning, setting down a rather large bong on the coffee table.

Annie just gawped at it, never having seen one in the flesh (or glass as it were). It was also the shock of it being Reiner and Bert – out of all her friends to have one she would have figured it would’ve been Thomas or Jean. Not that this meant they didn’t.

“I think Annie’s gonna call the cops on us,” Reiner laughed, sitting down beside her.

“Hey shut up,” she grumbled, folding her arms and pouting.

“Leave her alone, Reiner,” Bert said softly, pouring water down the neck of the bong.

“Just messing with you,” Reiner grinned. “Just me and Bert like to take the edge off at the end of the week.”

“In the house?” Annie was no expert but she knew enough to know smoking in the middle of the Braun’s living room would be noticeable.

Waving a hand dismissively Reiner sat back into the couch. “It’s fine, they don’t care.”

“Really?” she asked, watching Bert work.

“Just remember to open the back door,” Bert reminded his friend.

“Oh yeah right,” Reiner laughed, getting up and sliding the door to the garden open, letting in a cool breeze. “So Annie you want some?” he asked, returning to his seat.

When she didn’t reply Reiner shrugged, watching Bert pack the bowl. “If you’re scared or something I get it, no pressure.”

It was obvious he was baiting her, and it was obvious she was going to fall for it.

“What’s it like?” she asked, more to Bert than the boy beside her.

“It’s… different,” he answered, not looking up from what he was doing. “Like I get a different view on things, and they don’t seem so bad. It’s all lighter, easier you know?”

There was something of a melancholy manner in the way he said it, but he looked up at her and smiled.

“It’s not like being drunk,” Reiner added, which wasn’t very helpful. “Wait – you’ve never been drunk?”

Annie grumbled, punching him in the arm.

“Bet you’re a virg-ah!”

A harder punch shut him up, as did a warning glare from Bert.

“Yeah, I’ll give it a go.”

 

#

 

“Okay now breath in like through a straw but don’t inhale yet, let it fill up. And now…” Reiner paused, pulling the bowl out. “Take it in.”

Annie took a sharp breath in, just like the boys had shown her. It went well for the first millisecond or so, but as soon as her lungs were full she jerked back, coughing and spluttering as her throat and chest burned. The guys found it hilarious, howling and guffawing, Bert clutching at his sides as he rolled about.

“Fuck- fuck you guys!” Annie spat, gasping for air between coughing fits, her vision blurred by tears.

“Happens to the best of us,” Reiner assured her, slapping her in the back. “My first time was about the same.”

“Did you get any?” Bert asked, still lying on his side.

Shaking her head, Annie wiped the tears from her face. “I don’t think so. Coughed it all out.”

“Try another hit?”

“Will it be ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok let’s go.”

 

#

 

“You ok? Working for you?”

“It’s like- like you know that feeling when you’ve got a really blocked nose but you’re having a hot shower and you blow it clear and it feels so good but like my whole body.”

“I guess nose stuff is your expertise,” Reiner chuckled.

“I know right?!” Annie giggled.

Normally any crack about her nose would’ve earned a swift kicking, but now she could see the funny side to it. After all, she did have kind of a big nose.

“Can- can you imagine..?” Annie asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“Imagine what?” Bert asked. He still hadn’t moved from where he was lying on the couch.

“Like…” Annie started, watching the light dancing across the roof. “Uhhh… what?”

“I don’t remember,” Bert chuckled.

“Remember what?” Reiner added.

Annie giggled again, not sure if he was being serious or not. Then she was just giggling because it was fun.

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie, time to wake up.”

“Huh..?”

She lifted her head and looked around slowly. She was lying on Reiner’s couch, and Bert was over her, a hand on her shoulder.

“What time is it?” she asked slowly.

“Three thirty,” he smiled, stepping back so she could sit up.

“Ok…” she nodded, putting her head in her hands. She’d been out for… three or four hours? She was also _really_ hungry.

At the sound of her rumbling stomach Bert laughed softly. “Reiner’s making some food, come on.”

“Sounds good.”

Standing up she followed him to the kitchen, still woolly headed.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” Reiner laughed.

“Nnnnn…”

He laughed again, clapping her on the back. Looking up at him, annoyed, she squinted. Something was off with him.

“Did you get changed?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, returning to his food. “While you were out me and Bert kicked the footy around out back, got a bit sweaty.”

“So you skipped the athletics carnival and still got all gross and sweaty? Good work, dumbass.”

“Yeah but this was fun, not rubbish at school,” he argued.

“Uh huh,” she said, not really interested.

“After this I’ll run you home,” Reiner smiled.

“I can just… like… the bus,” she mumbled, waving a hand in the air.

“You really aren’t a morning person are you?”

“Less talking more cooking.”

 

#

 

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Hi, Papa. How was your day?”

“Good!” he smiled, walking to his desk and setting his bag down. “How was the carnival?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “Wasn’t too bad.”

“Win anything?”

“Only the ones that don’t go anywhere,” she shrugged.

“Well that’s ok,” Eric smiled, giving her a hug. “Got the state tourney coming up so’ll get them then.”

“Sure will,” Annie smiled, hugging him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like HitchAni (and since you're reading this I can only assume you do, I just wrote a little one-shot called [Eighth Time's A Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8478082). 
> 
> If you read it, I hope you like it ^_^


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumite | Medal | Broken | Proud

“I decided to do it.”

“Do what?”

“I’m going to do the 100 man kumite.”

“Y-you’re doing what now?!” Mina gasped, dropping her pen.

“I’m ready for it now,” Annie shrugged.

“No, of course. I-I mean it’s your choice and all. I mean I support you if that’s what you want but I just didn’t expect that.”

“I know it’s a lot, but after doing 20 and 50 guys I’ve got to push it you know.”

“You did… oh, ok… wow,” Mina breathed, thinking hard. “I didn’t know that.”

“I was just wondering if, um, you’d come and watch?”

“You want me to what?!”

“It’s going to be at the hall after the gradings next month.”

“I- I’m surprised.”

“It’s not going to be 100 different guys, they’ll cycle through when they get their strength back.”

“And your father’s ok with it?”

“He’s been pushing for it.”

“He..? What?”

Annie furrowed her brows, unsure why Mina was so confused.

“You know, a big sparring exhibition event to promote the dojo and get people excited for the tournament..?”

“Ooooooh, that’s right,” Mina laughed, clearly relieved. “Sorry, you know how I’m no good with the Japanese terms I was thinking of something else.”

Annie cocked her head, with no idea what her friend was getting at.

“You know that thing where the girl sits in the middle and the guys stand around her and-”

“NO!”

 

#

 

Annie stood biting her lip, adding numbers in her head. If she was right the next card had to be a seven or less. But even if it was she couldn’t be sure, there were a lot of numbers in her head, and she was tired from her own kata event.

The judge held up a six, and Annie felt herself relax just a little. Mina turned from where she was kneeling a gave Annie a brief, hopeful smile before turning back to the judges.

“Third place goes to Jenny Huang.”

Politely applauding, Annie tried to calm herself – she was more nervous for Mina than herself.

“Second place goes to Mina Carolina,” the judge said.

Jumping to her feet Mina bounced over to the judges while Annie clapped as hard as she could.

“Go Mina!” Eren yelled, and she turned around, grinning happily.

She accepted her medal with a bow, returning to her position in line. After the gold medal had been awarded and everyone bowed out, Mina skipped over to where her friends had been watching, hugging Eren and Annie with one arm each.

“Ah I did it!”

“You did great,” Annie said, smiling warmly.

“Silver looks good on you,” Eren laughed, examining the medal.

“Well that should help you decide on what jewellery to buy me then,” she said with a cheeky wink.

“Seems you can get it fine on your own,” he replied with a wink.

“Rude,” Mina smirked, sticking out her tongue. “Pity the sparring didn’t go so well though,” she added with a sigh.

“Happens to the best of us,” Annie said. Sparring had never been Mina’s strong point, especially now she was at a higher grade. Annie was proud of her just for giving it a go.

“Speaking of,” Mina said. “How long ‘til you’re back up?”

“Don’t know,” Annie shrugged. “Should be about another 20 minutes, but the guys’ kata might run long.”

“It runs long every year…” Mina grumbled. “Stupid boys.”

“Sorry I can’t watch,” Eren said. “Got my event then. Maybe.”

“It’s fine,” Annie said, trying to sound appreciative for his concern. “It goes for a while so you might catch the end of it.”

“I hope you can,” Mina said. “You know I’d love to cheer you on but I’m Annie’s number one cheerleader.”

Annie felt her cheeks heating up at the kindness – she’d been assuming Mina would go and watch Eren.

“Mum’s going to be recording,” he grimaced. “Sure she’ll be happy to show you later.”

“I’m sure she will!” Mina giggled.

“And Dad’ll be watching Miki.”

Following his gaze she saw where Mikasa was receiving some last minute coaching from her sensei, Annie’s father. Mikasa was still a brown belt (“still” being an amazing achievement for how long she’d been practicing), but she was competing in the opens, something usually the territory of black belts. But, as the name suggested, it was open to anyone who put their name down.

They’d already gone through the kata competition (which got a much greater turnout), and were waiting for the sparring to start. It was a simple elimination tournament, best of five rounds, but it was going to be the hardest fighting the style offered.

Annie had won it the last two years, and she hoped she would face Mikasa – seeing her get the attention her father normally gave to her was certainly riling her up. And it wasn’t just today, that she could forgive. It had been the last few months, gradually getting more and more intense. In truth that had been a driving force behind her doing the 100 man kumite (which she got through handily), hoping to win back his attention. Of course once it was done that was it and her father turned his attention to priming Mikasa as much as possible.

She did understand it on one level – she was a star pupil and having someone with only a few years training do well in the opens would look great for him. But she was the one who’d had to live with the years and years of being “Annie, Shihan’s daughter” at these things and all the pressure that came with it.

Turning away she saw Mina and Eren talking to her mother and Mr and Mrs Jaeger, and she frowned.

 

#

 

Putting in her mouth guard, Annie stepped up to her line.

She’d won three rounds already, only dropping two points across them all. And there was just this round before the medal bouts.

Standing in front of her was the girl who was rapidly becoming her nemesis – Mikasa. She was wearing that unreadable mask she always had, standing at rest, looking at Annie flatly. Annie knew her face was much more of a glower, and she didn’t even try to hide it.

As they bowed in she ran through strategy in her head. Mikasa was fast (probably faster than her in some ways) and had a height advantage, but she greatly favoured punches over kicks. That meant Annie had to protect her head for the most part, and could use her own leg strength to her advantage.

When the round started they immediately lunged at each other, Mikasa throwing a flurry of blows. Keeping her hands up, Annie took the hits on her arms. Mikasa wasn’t holding back, but a few bruises tomorrow would be worth it. As Mikasa adjusted her footing Annie twisted to throw a round kick but pulled her foot back, dodging her opponent’s block. Twisting on her foot Annie thrust out with a side kick, Mikasa totally open.

She let out a feral roar, knocking the other girl back with a blow to the stomach.

“Point!” the referee called, moving in to get them back to their marks.

When they faced each other again Annie was pleased to see Mikasa was staring at her with icy fury, and allowed herself a small smirk of victory.

 

#

 

The rest of the bout did not go so smoothly, with each of them having otherwise scoring hits discounted due to not pulling the hit back properly, or not giving a kiai. It was starting to resemble a boxing match more than a katate bout, both of them throwing any hit that would land. Annie was sure she’d split one of her knuckles on Mikasa’s chest guard given how it was stinging (and the almighty crack the blow had made).

They now found themselves locked at two points each and dripping with sweat. It wasn’t about the tournament anymore, it was personal. Annie just wanted to beat Mikasa at any cost. Even if she drove herself into the ground and could never compete again, she wanted to prove she was better. She was a second dan and Mikasa was _just_ a _brown belt_.

Wiping the sweat from her face on her sleeve, she took her position again.

_What round is this? Nine? Doesn’t matter._

“Go!”

There was no pouncing forward anymore. Instead they slowly circled each other like rival predators, eyes locked. Eventually the spell broke and they clashed again, trading blows with tired limbs. The hits she’d disregarded earlier were starting to take their toll, limbs managing to be both numb and burning. Mikasa was in a similar condition, and Annie was gratified to see the beginnings of bruises showing on her rival.

She moved in close, where the other’ girl’s longer limbs would be more a hindrance that advantage and swept Mikasa’s legs from under her. With one hand she grabbed the other girl’s gi to slow her fall (not wanting her to crack her skull on the floor despite everything), and readied a winning punch.

But Mikasa still had her speed, arms flying up and blocking the punch.

Jumping back from any retaliation, Annie snarled as Mikasa jumped to her feet. Regardless of who she was, being knocked over was a disorientating experience, so Annie pressed her advantage. Moving in for the kill she threw a quick series of punches at her opponent’s face then brought herself around into a full force round kick.

It was almost too late that she saw the perfectly executed front kick coming her way. She was able to cross her arms in front of her chest, taking the blow with a grunt. Losing her balance she fell back and slid across the floor. But she’d blocked it so-

“Point!” the judge called. “Out of bounds!”

“Wht?!” Annie spat, words garbled by her mouth guard. When the referee ignored her she looked down at where she was lying. She’d skidded halfway over the edge of the ring, and her heart sank.

 

#

 

After she pulled herself to her feet she took her place at the line and bowed out, barely registering what was going on around her.

_This isn’t real. It’s not happening._

Walking robotically out of the ring Annie stopped in front of Mina, staring at her glassy-eyed.

“Annie? Are you..?”

“Sure,” she answered. “I’m going to go to the locker room, ok?”

“O-ok,” Mina frowned.

Nodding to herself Annie started off to the locker room. Her pace picking up as she became aware of the eyes on her, judging her for her failure. It was no wonder her father liked Mikasa more than her, she was a failure. The only thing she was good at and she’d failed.

Shoving her way through the door she paced up and down the locker room, clenching and unclenching her fists, the pain in her right hand shooting up her arm.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck fuck FUCK!” she screamed, pounding her fists into a locker as tears streamed down her face. The buckled and battered door swung uselessly as she slumped against the cold metal and cried. “It’s not fair… it’s just…”

The room was still, the noise of the tournament outside a distant buzz lost in her own panting breaths. Looking down at her shaking hand she saw a trickle of blood running down her middle finger.

_Don’t think it’s broken…_

“Annie?”

“Hey,” she whispered.

Mina didn’t reply, instead padding over and giving her a hug from behind. She stayed holding her until her breathing settled down, letting go when Annie pushed herself away from the lockers.

“They, ah,” Mina started, her voice wavering. “They were asking after you for the, um, the bronze medal round.”

“I think I’ve fucked my hand up,” Annie mumbled, half-holding the injured limb up.

“Annie!” Mina squeaked, immediately grabbing the blonde girl’s writs and pulling her over to the sinks. “Let’s get the mitt off,” she said softly, pulling the glove from Annie’s hand.

Wincing as it came off Annie looked at the wound. Her middle knuckled was split open – not a simple skin tear, but a line running half an inch along the length of it.

“Oh, jeeze,” Mina grimaced, turning on the tap. “Rinse it clean while I go get a first aid kit. I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Ok,” Annie said softly, putting her wound under the running water.

She took in a sharp breath through her teeth as the water hit, her hand shuddering. Growling, she let out an unintelligible curse at her weakness. All that training and still wasn’t enough. Those hours of bare-knuckle drills against what was little more than a log wrapped in an old pillow, the bruises and bleeding that had turned her hands rough and calloused.

All that and it wasn’t enough.

She wasn’t tough enough.

When it came to a real challenge she broke, figuratively and literally.

_I failed. I’m a failure. All that work and I just let papa down._

Sobbing quietly, Annie felt the tears of bitter defeat spilling down her cheeks. It wasn’t the hurt of losing the tournament. That didn’t matter. Not really.

It was losing her Papa. The tournament would be there next year, but once Papa realised what a waste of his time she was… that would be it.

She was dimly aware of the door creaking open, but it didn’t really register through the sobs, tears and snot. It felt like an age later that Mina gently called her name.

“Let me have a look,” she said softly, taking Annie’s hand out of the water. “Doesn’t look too bad, lucky you’ve got thick skin.”

“Yeah,” Annie said ruefully.

Mina softly patted her hand dry with paper towel before sticking a band-aid over the wound. It seemed a rather anti-climactic end to it all.

“I’m going to bandage it up so you don’t move your fingers and open it up again, ok?”

Nodding, Annie kept her eyes on her hand as Mina worked to carefully wind the bandage tightly around and around.

“It that ok?” Mina asked when she was finished. “Not to tight?”

“No.”

“Come here,” Mina said, pulling Annie into a hug. “I’m so sorry… I’m proud of you even if- even if he’s not showing you I will.”

Annie nodded again into her friend’s chest, squeezing her tightly. “You’re so nice to me.”

“It’s what friends are for.”

“Yeah…”

When she stepped back Annie looked up at Mina, whose face was beaming, even with eyes brimming with tears.

“Gonna make me cry again,” Annie muttered, wiping at her face.

“Well if you want something to cheer you up you broke Miki’s chestplate.”

“I what?” Annie gawped.

“Yeah, put a big crack in it,” Mina smiled. “She’s having to borrow Sensei Jan’s for the… um… sorry.” Mina looked away, downcast.

“It’s fine,” Annie lied. “Going to have to deal with being out there sooner or later.”

“We can take as long as you want.”

Annie sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, face red and blotchy.

“Yeah… probably should take a minute to clean up.”

 

#

 

After washing her face with cold water and composing herself, Annie tentatively walked back out to the main hall, thankful for Mina staying by her side.

“Sorry for all of this,” she mumbled as they made their way to the stands. “Always taking care of me.”

“I’m not,” Mina smiled. “And when you need it I’m of course happy to be here, or there for you.”

“I just…” Annie huffed as they sat on the benches, frustrated with herself. “I don’t want our friendship to only be me crying all the time and you telling me it’ll be alright. I want…” she stopped, shaking her head, feeling the tears coming again. “I want things to be like they used to be.”

“I do too, but not because of you,” Mina said, resting her hands on her knees. “It all seemed so much simpler back then. Even a few years ago. Like I didn’t have Mum and Dad trying to snipe at each other through me… all those fights with Mum about going to uni or not… and just not having the time we used to, you know?”

 “Yeah…” Annie smiled ruefully.

“Like I dunno, maybe it just seems things are like they are because we’ve only got the time to deal with the important things lately? But I’m looking forward to when we get some time to just… be us.”

_I don’t know who I am any more…._

But she didn’t say it. She’d had enough of moping to her friend.

“Yeah… that’d be nice.”

 

#

 

Despite the reassurances she couldn’t find a smile in herself at the medal ceremony, even when she won the gold for her kata. The award was tainted in her mind wondering if she’d been handed a sympathy win. Of course if it hadn’t been for Mikasa she wouldn’t have those doubts no matter the result. But it wasn’t Mikasa’s fault, it was her own.

“How’s your hand?”

Turning her head slightly she could see Mikasa looking at her out of the corner of her eye. It was galling having to stand next to her in the group photo but there was nothing she could do – they’d both won an open gold. It didn’t help that the other girl was nearly impossible to read, so she couldn’t work out if it was genuine concern or a sarcastic jab.

Not that Annie was in the mood for either from her.

“Fine,” Annie said, staring straight ahead.

That was the last they spoke.

 

#

 

When she finally got home, Annie went straight to her room and collapsed onto her bed face first. Her whole body was aching with livid bruises blooming all along her arms. If she didn’t just fall asleep a hot bath was definitely in order. A few minutes later her father padded into her room, sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

“Rough day, huh, kiddo?” he said softly.

“Mmnnn,” she grumbled, not moving.

“Can’t win ‘em all,” he continued. “And there’s always next time.”

Annie waited a moment, hoping he’d say he was proud of her. That he was sorry for hurting her and that he’d be there for her next time…

But he didn’t.

So she just nodded quietly and closed her eyes.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall | Numb | Cut | Stretchy | Lean | Sweaty

“Hello, Mr Arlert.”

“Oh hello, Annie,” he said, looking up from his place on the couch in surprise. “Didn’t hear you come in. How is your hand going?”

“It’s, ah, getting better thank you,” she answered. Looking at her hand as she talked she could see she was going to have a scar – but thankfully there was no permanent damage. “How are you?”

“Getting there, getting there. Been a bit slow lately.”

“I hope Armin’s been taking care of you,” she chuckled, giving her friend a wry smile as he walked into the living room.

“When he remembers me he does.” Laughing, Mr Arlert stroked his beard and winked at her.

“It’s not by accident I forget,” Armin smiled.

“See!” Mr Arlert protested. “When you’re not here he locks me under the stairs!”

“We don’t even have stairs, Grandpa,” Armin laughed.

“This is what I mean, look how he hides it!”

Annie had a hand over her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

“Since I’m keeping up appearances do you want anything while I’m up?”

“No, no,” Mr Arlert said, before leaning to Annie conspiratorially. “I’m hoping if I say no now he’ll feed me some time next week.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Armin grumbled through his grin. “We’re going to go study now.”

“Have fun!”

 

#

 

Once they were in Armin’s room, Annie felt the need to ask him something.

“Is your grandpa ok? He didn’t quite seem himself.” It wasn’t just him – she’d noticed Armin had been a bit off at school as well.

Armin shook his head, sitting at his desk.

“He had a fall at the shops over the weekend,” he explained quietly. “Nothing serious – just got lightheaded he said. But still… it’s a worry since I’m not here during the day.”

“Not sure what I can do but if I can help…” she trailed off with a shrug.

“It’ll be ok,” he said with a tired smile. “I’ve been emailing my parents of course and Mrs Jaeger’s said she can check in during the day too so don’t need to worry.”

“Ok,” she nodded, embarrassed, grabbing her books out of her bag.

“But I do appreciate the offer, Annie,” he added, giving her a warm look.

“Oh, um, no worries,” she mumbled, her face getting hot.

 

#

 

“Ho-holy shit, Annie!” Reiner giggled. “Hey, Bert, Annie is so totally fucked up right now.”

“Oh wow…”

Annie was ignoring them, focusing on the television. Or the blur of colours that she was pretty sure was the television. Once again she found herself at Reiner’s getting high, though this time she was sure she’d gone passed that into thoroughly stoned. That she’d smoked a whole bowl herself didn’t seem to bother the boys (likely thanks to them medicating first), but she wouldn’t have cared either way. She just wanted to not worry for a while.

But this time there wasn’t the happiness.

She was warm, like her whole body was wrapped up in the feeling of drinking a hot chocolate on a cold winter’s night, and eating a whole bag of Doritos had been great… the buzz just wasn’t there.

At least the miserable feeling in the pit of her stomach was gone though, so she was just comfortable numb.

But that was ok too.

 

#

 

“How long to go?”

“Still only eight thirty.”

Annie nodded before stretching out with a yawn. She was sitting on Jean’s couch with Armin, taking it easy and watching the festivities on the television. Most of the party was out in the garden, waiting for the new year’s fireworks. They weren’t anywhere near them, but Jean was right – they could indeed see the city from his house. She was just hoping she’d stay awake until midnight.

“Shame Tori couldn’t come,” Armin said.

“Yeah,” Annie sighed, nestling back into the couch.

It would have been nice if she had, but apparently her father had insisted she come to some event in the city. That said, it wasn’t too bad for her, getting to see the fireworks from a luxury yacht in the middle of the harbour.

As if she was summoned by their conversation, Annie’s phone buzzed with a text.

>> I’M BORED

>> It’s all daddy’s work friends and Frieda has to entertain them so I’ve nobody to talk to.

> The view doesn’t make up for it?

>> It might later but not now :(

> Sorry… we were just saying it was a shame you weren’t here

>> Oh really? That’s so sweet!! <3

> Tho if we were there that would be good too lol

>> That would be!

>> Sorry got to go being called to be social D:

>> If I can’t get through later happy new year Annie!! Xoxo

> Happy new year to you too Tori :)

 

#

 

“Hey Armin, we need you out here!”

Armin and Annie shared a curious look at Reiner’s booming summons. Getting up she followed him out into the yard, where they found their friends all waiting for them. They also found a single chair sitting on the grass.

“Um… guys?” Armin asked uncertainly.

“Have a seat,” Reiner beckoned, grinning like a shark.

Slowly backing up, Armin narrowed his eyes. “Why..?”

“Grab him!”

“Wha-?!”

Bert and Marco took hold of Armin’s arms and dragged him towards the chair.

“What are you guys doing?!” he yelled. Looking over his shoulder he fixed Annie with desperate eyes. “Annie! Help me!”

But she couldn’t, standing rooted to the spot with silent, shaking laughter.

When he was (reluctantly) seated, Mina appeared carrying a small folding table. On it were arrayed scissors, a comb, spray bottle, clippers, and a towel.

 “Oh no,” Annie giggled, walking closer.

“Armin,” Eren said solemnly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re my friend, but it’s time.”

Armin’s eyes darted to the table then the people around him.

“Mikasa?!” he squeaked. “How could you?”

“Eren’s right,” she replied.

Picking up the scissors Mina snipped them a few times, grinning happily.

“Now don’t move…”

 

#

 

“Hi!” Tori squealed, bouncing on her toes. “I’m so glad you made it!”

“Of course I did,” Annie smiled, hugging her friend. “And happy birthday!”

“Thank you!”

Tori was looking adorable in a pink party dress, her hair tied back with a silk ribbon. And she was also looking happier than Annie had ever seen her.

Which in a way was heart breaking.

When Tori had said she wanted to have a birthday party Annie had thought the way she’d said it strange. And then she realised she’d never done anything for her, or even knew when her birthday was.

“Come in, come in,” Tori smiled, ushering her into the house.

Looking around, Annie was in awe. The house had looked big on the outside, and it certainly was on the inside. And apparently it was only Tori and Frieda living there too. In (one of?) the large open rooms the party was set up – a “happy birthday” banner, balloons, and everything else a kid’s party would have. It also seemed she was the first one here.

“This is great,” Annie smiled.

“Since I’ve never had a party, I wanted to have all the things I never got to,” Tori explained, a faraway look in her eyes. “Not your usual eighteenth birthday I know.”

“I’m looking forward to it, will be great fun.”

“Oh!” Tori smiled. “You have to come meet Frieda!”

Tori excitedly dragged her through the house to the giant kitchen. There Annie saw a woman working, and she looked up with the same big blue eyes as Tori. The difference between the sisters was that Frieda had short, dark hair and – perhaps more surprisingly – was tall. Close to six feet tall Annie guessed.

“Hello! You must be Annie, yes? I’m Frieda.”

“I am, pleasure to meet you,” Annie said.

“I’m so glad you came,” Frieda said, walking over. “Historia’s told me so much about you.”

“Same here,” Annie smiled. “Making a cake?”

“Yep!” Frieda said happily, clapping her hands together. “Chocolate monster cake!”

“Monster cake?”

“Show her the book,” Tori giggled, grabbing on to the counter and bouncing.

Annie had to admit all the bouncing was a little distracting.

“Here we go.” Frieda put a flour dusted book in front of Annie, and she saw a very cute monster looking back at her from the page.

“We had one of these books at home when I was little,” Tori explained bashfully. “The monster was always my favourite.”

“You really loved it,” Frieda smiled, hugging her sister. “She’d look at all the cakes and make little stories for them all,” Frieda continued, flashing a pearly white smile at Annie while Tori blushed more. “So now we finally get to share one.”

Tori hugged her sister tight, smiling happily.

“Now you two better get back to the party,” Frieda said, returning to her work. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” Tori sighed. “But don’t be too long!”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.”

Sticking her finger in the batter, Tori giggled and skipped away, Annie trailing behind her.

“She’s really nice,” Annie said when she caught up.

“Isn’t she?!” Tori exclaimed, overjoyed her friend liked her sister.

“She’s so tall too. Have to say that was a bit of a surprise.”

Tori giggled, nudging Annie with her shoulder. “Yeah, I’m short like Daddy. Not sure where she gets it from though, her mother’s really short too.”

Nodding quietly, Annie parsed the particular phrasing of that last sentence.

“Urklyn is tall too,” Historia added. “But Dirk, Abel and Florian are all short like me.”

“Are they… cousins?” Annie ventured.

“Oh, sorry,” Historia laughed. “They’re my other sisters and brothers. They all live in the eastern suburbs with Daddy.”

“Will Ymir be here today?” Annie was curious to properly meet Tori’s mysterious friend, but also wanted to change the subject – she didn’t know much about Tori’s family situation but she knew enough that it was a potential minefield.

“No,” Tori sighed. “I originally wasn’t going to do anything today so she agreed to work, sadly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, but it’s ok. We’ll do something later… and until then I’ve got everyone else!”

 

#

 

The party was great. Annie had been worried some of her friends (mostly Jean) might not take to the innocent theme, but everyone got right into it. Things still managed to get rowdy, with large amounts of sugar consumed by all. It was a little worrying when Eren tried to pin the tail on Jean, and Thomas and Reiner bowled each other over during musical chairs, but most of the day went smoothly.

And, most importantly, Tori was having a great time.

While most of the party was playing “what’s the time Mr Wolf?” Annie decided to take a breather and get a drink. While she was resting Tori sat down beside her, watching the fun and smiling.

“He looks good, doesn’t he?”

“Hmm?” Annie hummed.

“Armin, with his new haircut,” Tori said, as if Annie should have known what she meant.

Annie looked to where Armin was talking with Marco, and how different he looked now. Aside from his melon-cut being transformed into something more modest, he was also taller, his face a little more angular. And, Annie thought, he did look pretty good. Handsome even.

Noticing her staring, Armin glanced over and smiled at her. All Annie could do was quickly look away, embarrassed that she’d been caught checking him out.

Tori just laughed.

 

#

 

“Here we go!”

Everyone turned as Frieda walked in, carrying the finished cake to a host of ooohs and ahhhs.

“I didn’t want to ruin him with candles so here they are,” Frieda said, sticking a number one and eight candle to the top of a cupcake.

Lighting them, everyone started to sing Happy Birthday, but Historia only had eyes for her sister, looking up at her adoringly.

“Now make a wish!”

Leaning over Tori easily blew the candles out, laughing happily. Taking up a knife, she got ready to cut the cake.

“Remember,” Reiner called, “if the knife comes out dirty you’ve got to kiss the closest boy!”

This causes a slight commotion, with Sophie dragging a laughing Reiner back, while Jean, Thomas and Armin tried to subtly shuffle forward. Not succeeding at all in the subtle part.

Tori made the first cut, pulling out the very messy knife to a chorus of hoots and hollers.

“So who you gonna kiss?” Reiner asked, apparently not feeling done with his stirring.

“Well kissing the nearest boy only is totally heteronormative,” Historia explained patiently. “So I’m going to kiss the nearest person… who is my wonderful big sister.”

Leaning down to accept a peck on the cheek, Frieda smiled happily.

“Love you too, baby girl.”

 

 

#

 

Annie, Mina, Armin, Eren and Mikasa stayed back to help clean up a little. While carrying some plates to the kitchen Annie heard raised voices. When she got closer she could hear they were panicked, not angry.

“You can’t! You can’t go out there!”

“It’s ok, Frieda, I won’t.”

Stopping at the end of the hall, Annie peeked around the corner. Frieda was standing in front of the side door, blocking Historia.

“Promise me! You have to promise me!” Frieda looked distraught, gripping her sister by the shoulders tightly.

“I promise,” Historia said softly, stroking Frieda’s arm gently. “I won’t go out if you say it’s not safe.”

“Okay… okay…” Frieda said, breathing heavily. “I need to keep you safe, I just…”

“I know, it’s ok,” Historia smiled, prising Frieda’s hands from her shoulders and stepping in to hug her close.

Stepping back into the hall, Annie waited until the sounds of dishes started again before walking in.

“Last load,” Annie said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Need any help here?”

“No it’s ok,” Tori answered, her eyes nervous.

“Ok, I’ll go help the others,” Annie smiled, which seemed to make Tori relax some.

Back in the party room the others looked at her as she entered.

“Was that shouting?” Eren asked, tactful as ever.

“Eren,” Mina hissed, nudging him.

“Wha-? Oh.”

“It’s fine, nothing serious,” Annie shrugged. “Just sisters.”

Her explanation seemed to satisfy Eren, but Mikasa looked at her strangely a moment before returning to cleaning.

 

#

 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Mina giggled, pulling Annie by the hand into her room.

When they were inside Mina closed the door and jumped on to her bed, bouncing a moment before sitting cross legged, grabbing her ankles and rocking back and forth.

Annie sat down on the bed, shuffling back against the wall.

“So what’s going on?”

“We did it,” Mina grinned, “me and Eren.”

“Did..? Ohhhhhhhhh…”

Mina covered her face with her hands, giggling excitedly.

“I can’t believe it,” she squealed, her face red.

“How- how was it?” Annie asked, blushing herself.

“He was so gentle,” Mina sighed dreamily. “You know how Mum was away for that conference? Well he stayed over one of the nights and well…”

“It didn’t hurt, did it?” Annie frowned. She’d always heard a girl’s first time hurt.

Shaking her head, Mina took on a serious, instructional look. “It felt kinda weird at first, but so long as you’re, well, enjoying yourself enough it shouldn’t hurt.”

Nodding, Annie listened as Mina continued.

“It’s like… you’ve got to be relaxed… and horny,” Mina laughed bashfully, falling back and kicking her feet in the air. “Like when you are everything becomes a bit more, um, _stretchy_..? Down there I mean.”

Mina’s unsure, awkward but totally earnest face was too much, and Annie burst out laughing. It only took a moment before Mina was laughing too, the pair of them rolling around on the bed, clutching their sides.

After a minute the laughter died down, and they lay next to each other, looking up at the roof. Of Mina’s bedroom. While lying on her bed.

“You have washed the sheets since then right?” Annie asked.

“Yes!” Mina squealed, grabbing Annie’s arm and shaking her.

“Just wanted to be sure,” she chuckled.

“You’re horrible,” Mina pouted.

“I am…” Annie smiled, nudging her friend. “Was, um, was it good?”

“It was just…” The dreamy look came over Mina again as she remembered that night. “It was wonderful, being so close to him. Like it’s cheesy but I get why people saying they felt as one.”

“That’s good,” Annie said softly. While she was overjoyed things were going so well for them, she did feel a twinge of loneliness tugging at her heart.

Rolling over, Mina leaned in close, her voice low. “The first time was a little quick if you know what I mean,” she said with a wry smile. “But he made up for it the next one.”

“I hope you’re using protection,” Annie chuckled.

“Yes, _mother_ ,” Mina laughed.

 

#

 

“So what are you going in?”

“200 metre freestyle and backstroke. How about you?”

“I’m going in everything I’m able!”

“Really?”

Tori nodded enthusiastically, and was looking to be totally pumped for the swimming carnival – zinc cream on her face in her house colours, and her oversized t-shirt had the words “go Hughes!” written on the front and back.

“I am vice-captain, got to try and get everyone excited,” she explained. “Eren’s going to be doing the same he said.”

“Jean too?”

“I don’t think so?” Tori asked quizzically.

“Just thought since Eren is Jean would be trying to one-up him.”

“Not yet, but I might work on him.”

“Evil…” Annie chuckled.

“Only a little,” Tori said with an angelic smile. “I’m going to go get changed now. Are you?”

“No, I put mine on this morning,” Annie answered, lifting up her shirt to show the black swimsuit underneath.

“Ok, be back in a bit!”

As Tori walked off to the shower block, Annie took a seat with her friends. Now they were seniors they got to sit on the grassy side of the pool, under the palms. Much better than being sandwiched on the stands, sitting on damp cement all day.

With radios going and people tossing Frisbees and footballs around under the clear blue sky it was almost like a day at the beach.

Keeping in that spirit there were quite a few sunbathers already – girls in bikini tops and shorts, guys in boardies and thongs.

Spreading out her towel, Annie lay down and closed her eyes, waiting until her events started.

 

#

 

“C'mon Tori!”

“Keep going!”

“You can do it!”

Everyone cheered as she finally made it to the end of the pool, grabbing on to the lane rope for dear life. As promised she was going in every event her body would let her despite the fact that, as she plainly put it, she couldn’t swim.

Once she made her way out of the pool, Mikasa handed her a towel.

“How’d I do?” Tori panted.

“You finished,” Mikasa shrugged.

“That’s something,” Tori laughed, drying her face off.

“Though you did freestyle.”

“Huh?”

“It was meant to be breaststroke.”

“Oh no!” Tori squealed, burying her face in her towel.

Amazingly Mikasa managed a small laugh, patting Tori on the shoulder.

“It’s fine, got everyone’s attention.”

“I’ll bet,” Tori grumbled. “Are you guys up now?” she asked, her face brightening.

“Will be soon,” Annie answered

“I’ll be cheering for you both!” Tori smiled.

“Thanks,” Annie said before Tori darted off to get the crowd revved up again.

“Guess we’d better get ready,” Mikasa said, without a hint of emotion in her voice.

Annie nodded, and they walked to where the others were gathered. Peeling off her t-shirt and shorts, Annie bent down to pick up her towel – stopping half way when she was aware of the boys watching her. Crouching down instead she gathered the towel and her cap and goggles in her arms.

Glancing to the side she saw Armin looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, though he quickly looked away. Since Tori’s stirring at her birthday, Annie had found herself painfully aware of Armin’s presence near her. And seeing him in board shorts and a singlet was certainly making her much more aware of him. Like the fact that even though he seemed the quintessential nerd, he had a surprisingly toned body, lean and-

_Ok, time to stop thinking about that._

Grumbling to herself she stood up, quickly following behind Mikasa.

_Speaking of lean and toned…_

While she had a lot of reasons to dislike Mikasa, her being more popular was not one of them – she was easily one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen. And seeing her in a one-piece swimsuit wasn’t something she was particularly against. Just because she hated her didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate her aesthetically.

After they signed up they stood around waiting while the race before them finished. Annie did some warm ups and watched as Tori worked the crowd. She was running back and forth with a megaphone, getting chants started, and even a wave.

Smiling, Annie was happy to see Tori getting into it. When she was elected vice-captain of the school, Annie had been a little surprised. Not that she got the votes, but at how hard she had campaigned. Tori had explained her father had encouraged her in it at first, but she’d really taken to it on her own. Not content with her official duties she had taken it upon herself to take the new year sevens under her wing and expand the peer support program – dragging the other captains and prefects along with her.

Annie was really glad things were looking better for her.

Pulled from her thoughts by the call from the marshal, Annie took her place in the line, staring down the length of the pool.

“Oh, ah, hi, Annie…”

Turning, Annie froze when she saw who had spoken.

 _Megan_.

They hadn’t spent a moment together in the last four years, let alone spoken to each other.

“G-good luck,” Megan stammered, giving Annie an anxious smile.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, looking down at her feet. “You too.”

 

#

In the end she came in fourth, which she was very pleased with. While she did enjoy swimming, being short and solid wasn’t the ideal build for it. Naturally Mikasa won – but Annie found herself not caring. Perhaps it was because of her run-in Megan.

It had greatly unnerved her, that her former friend had wished her luck rather than simply ignoring her existence. Trying to get it out of her head, she walked back to where everyone (sans Tori, who was still hard at work) was waiting.

“How’d it go?” Bert asked her from where he was sitting on the grass.

“Fourth,” she answered flicking her towel out and laying down on it. She’d dry off pretty quickly in the sun. “Mikasa got first.”

Bert gave her an unsurprised shrug and she chuckled.

“You going in anything?”

“No,” Bert said, leaning back on his elbows. “Might go in for a bit with the free swim if it’s still warm.”

“Wish athletics was more like this,” Annie murmured. There were a few events she wouldn’t mind doing, like shot put or discus, but being forced to do hurdles or high jump when you’re only five foot high was just embarrassing.

“Hm?” Bert asked.

“Oh, nothing,” she replied. “You hungry?”

“Sure.”

“Wanna get some hot chips?”

Bert perked up at that, smiling happily. “Sounds good.”

“Lemmie just get my shorts on.”

 

#

 

“Hey, Eren. You’ve got something in your hair.”

“I do?”

As he ran his hand through his hair Annie struck, lifting up her phone and snapping a pic. She got him in a great pose, like he’d just come out of the water and brushed his fringe back.

“Annie!” he screeched, covering himself with his hands. It was a few minutes after he’d gotten out of the water, so he was still glistening and wet, and he was still just wearing his swim trunks.

It really was a great photo.

“Gonna send it to Mina,” she said, stuffing a chip in her mouth. “Let her know what she’s missing out on.”

He paused for a minute, then walked over to her side.

“Let me see it first, want to make sure it’s a good one.”

“If it’s not are you going to pose?” Annie asked dryly.

“Well,” he flustered. “I mean not _pose_ , but maybe like get better lighting or something…”

Showing him her phone she rolled her eyes. “Is it passable?”

He considered it a moment, and Annie’s eye caught Mikasa’s. The other girl looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel, though if it was due to jealousy or restraining herself from asking for a copy of the photo herself Annie couldn’t say.

A brief, devilish thought crossed her mind that she could send it to Mikasa anyway, but that would be a far too low blow.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Eren frowned, his words not entirely matching his expression. “Though do you think I look natural enough? I mean I know it is but I want to make sure it looks-”

“I’m sending it now!” she grinned, shooing him away.

 

#

 

It was twenty minutes later that her phone started ringing. Picking it up Annie was immediately blasted by Mina’s high pitched squeals.

“I can’t believe you would do that to me I thought we were friends I mean I’m glad you did but I’m here in classes and I’m not going to see Eren for days and you send me that and oh my god he’s so hot and don’t you think he looks great he looks so great I can’t believe he’s my boyfriend sometimes I just love him so much and god he’s just so sexy like I should have taken the day off and snuck in there or something have I mentioned I hate you but not really I love you still but I’ve had to get out of class to hide in the toilets to call you that’s just how I cannot believe what you did like thank you but are you trying to kill me because I think you might have just killed me or sure as hell sent me a picture of what heaven looks like and-”

Covering her mouth with her hand, Annie let her friend ramble on while she silently guffawed.

 

#

 

“Hey, Armin.”

“Hi, Annie…”

“Is something wrong?”

It was a dumb question – something was clearly wrong. Armin looked miserable, slouching at his desk before the class started.

“My parents are coming home... permanently.”

Annie didn’t say anything. She wasn’t even sure what to say.

“Grandpa’s been getting more… well,” he shrugged, defeated. “So Mum and Dad aren’t going to be travelling anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Annie said gently.

“Thanks.” He gave her a sad smile before sighing heavily. “It’s just going to be really weird having them around all the time. They’re my family and I love them but we’re not exactly used to being around each other all the time.”

“I can understand that,” she said, chewing on her lip. “Wish I could help.”

“It’s ok,” he smiled. “Does help knowing you, ah, get what I mean.”

“Well if you ever want to talk, just, um, talk..?” she winced.

Thankfully Armin laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

 

#

 

“Ready?” Annie murmured.

Bert looked up at her, determination and unbreakable resolve in his eyes, and nodded. Taking a last quick look around they saw there was nobody around so made their break for the fence line. Just like last year, they made it without incident, diving into the long grass.

It was just the two of them this time as Tori was doing her cheerleader routine (though much more reluctantly this time), and Reiner had convinced his parents to let him stay home. So _hopefully_ he’d be there waiting for them when they got out.

Slipping over the fence, they only got a few feet before they were spotted, a man popping up from the same bushes they were creeping though.

“Hey! What’re you doing?!”

“Run!” Annie shouted, breaking into a full pace sprint, Bert hot on her heels.

“Come back here!”

They ran down the driveway and on to the street, looking around desperately for Reiner’s car.

“This way,” Bert called, rushing past in a blur of flailing limbs.

Following him she saw Reiner looking at them, confused, from behind the wheel.

“Start the car! Start the car!” she yelled, grateful to hear the motor rattle to life.

Bert grabbed the passenger side door and threw it open, hurling himself into the seat. Opting for speed, Annie tossed her bag through the open back window, jumping in after it.

“Go go go!”

There was a screech of tires as Reiner gunned it down the street in a cloud of smoke. Sitting up, Annie looked out the back window and saw the man standing on the kerb, yelling in their wake.

“Who was that?” Reiner asked, settling down as they turned the corner.

“Guy was in his garden when we jumped the fence,” Annie said, clipping her seatbelt in.

“Do you think he’ll tell the school?” Bert asked nervously.

“Nah,” Reiner said, totally unconcerned. “Even if he did not like he can name you or anything.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Bert sighed, relaxing.

They spent the rest of the short ride laughing at their close escape.

 

#

 

“What’s that?”

“Got to watch it,” Reiner shrugged, loading the dvd in the player. “Test is tomorrow.”

“Blah…” Annie groaned, flopping on her side. “Who caaaaaaaares?”

Giving her a nudge, Bert flashed her an encouraging smile. “It’s a good movie.”

“I’ll just bullshit it.”

“Well part of me getting today off was not bombing the test,” Reiner chuckled, “so it’s going on if you want to watch it or not.”

“Ugh, fine,” Annie huffed. “But I’m not watching it straight.”

“That’s more like it!” Reiner laughed, a deep, booming laugh that filled the room.

 

#

 

They were right, this _was_ a good movie. The music was _absolutely amazing_ , and the visuals, with the dark crossed with neon lights, had her transfixed. The plot was a bit bland, in that there didn’t even seem to be any, the dialogue being almost non-existent. But from what she’d heard in class it was one of those movies with lots of hidden messages.

Squinting, she saw there were some words at the bottom of the screen.

“Play, scene, extras…” she murmured. “Huh…”

Thinking about them she wondered what they meant. They seemed to be important, what with them staying up on the screen.

_Maybe it’s a clue… one of the things was about what is human and not knowing and things so maybe…_

_It’s a message!_

_Like it’s telling us the viewer that it’s like a play, this is just a scene and they’re all extras. Everybody is the main character in their own play, and the people who are extras in their story are the main characters of theirs’._

_And with this it’s how Harrison Ford doesn’t realise he’s a robot but Roy does and they each meet people who know or don’t know so really what is real? If Harrison Ford doesn’t get told he’s a robot is he really one? And if he was an extra in my play would that matter..?_

“I’ve got to write this down,” Annie breathed, grabbing her notebook and pen, furiously scribbling her epiphany down.

 

#

 

It was perhaps an hour later, when she was a little less high, that Annie came to a second epiphany.

“It’s the fucking menu screen,” she laughed. “Hey guys it’s-”

She stopped, realising the seats beside her were empty.

“Guys?” she asked, looking around the room. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Creaking to her feet she wandered to the back door, peering through the screen door and out into the garden. Still no sign of them.

Making her way into the kitchen she found it empty. She also found a can of Pringles, so cracked them open and helped herself. It was one plus of being little – easily fitting her hand in the tube. After shovelling three mouthfuls she remembered her search and walked to the front of the house.

She saw Reiner’s car was still on the street, so they hadn’t gone for a food run or anything.

Frowning, she wondered where they could have gone. There weren’t many places left, so she headed to the bedrooms.

Opening the door to Reiner’s room she saw a brief flash of _something_ and quickly pulled it shut again.

“What the fuck,” she whispered, eyes wide open as closing them would make her see it again.

See Reiner’s sweaty ass pumping up and down as he fucked the life out of Bert.

“What the _fuck_!”

 

#

 

Sitting on the couch she waited. What was she meant to do? What would she say? Getting totally stoned right now seemed a _really_ good idea. But was that what they wanted? Were they off fucking each other every time she came over and fell asleep?

_Fucking hell they were._

While she sat and stewed over the horrifying truth, the image of Reiner, all sweaty and grunting kept popping into her mind. Really not what she needed.

And neither was Reiner strutting out into the living room.

“Oh hey, Annie,” he said, cool as anything. “Thought you were asleep.”

“Mmm…” she hummed, waiting for him to sit down next to her. “Bert in the shower?”

“Yeah,” he answered, “we had a kick of the footy out the back.”

Nodding, she waited until he was settled and belted him in the arm. Not at full strength, but certainly harder than she normally would when he was being a shithead.

“Ow what the fuck!” he cried. “What was that for?!”

“What was that for?” Annie growled, leaning in on him as he shrunk back. “You know what that was for.”

“No..?” he said, looking genuinely confused.

“I saw you…” she hissed. “ _I saw you!_ ”

“You- oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” she said mockingly. “I mean really how could you?”

“Have you ever had sex while you’re high,” he shrugged. “It’s the best!”

“Holy shit are you even listening to yourself?” she gasped. “You’ve got a girlfriend in case you’ve forgotten!”

“I’m not gay,” Reiner answered.

Annie spluttered, trying to figure out how to reply to that.

“And anyway it doesn’t count when you’re high.”

“I…” Annie started, putting a hand to her head. “Well for one thing you should probably Google ‘bisexual’ and ‘pansexual’, might be helpful, and for the rest of it you obviously know you’re doing something wrong or you wouldn’t be getting me here as your alibi, would you?”

Reiner laughed nervously, all the answer Annie needed.

Sighing, she felt the anger seep out of her. Looking at him now Reiner looked confused, a little scared even.

“It’s not right to do this,” she said softly. “Not to Sophie, and not to Bert.”

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled.

“Do you really?” Annie looked at him, trying to get him to understand what she meant without having to say it.

“I, ah,” he started shaking his head.

“Does this seem like something Bert would do? To hurt Sophie like this?”

Reiner sank down, being confronted with the truth of his actions for the first time taking a toll on him. And, Annie hoped, realising what she was getting at.

“No.”

They sat together, staring at the tv as the menu looped on itself.

“Sorry I punched you,” Annie said.

“Guess I deserved it,” Reiner said darkly.

“Probably.”

That got a laugh out of him at least.

“I’m not going to tell anyone about it,” she added.

“Thank you,” he nodded. “I’ll… I’ll make things right.”

Nodding, Annie leant over and grabbed the bong from the table.

“But I _am_ gonna smoke this whole bowl and not pay you for it.” Flicking the lighter she gave him a cheeky smirk. “That’s the price of making me see your sweaty ass.”

 

#

 

“Here are last week’s essays back. Have to say overall you all did very well.”

Annie took her paper back without enthusiasm, but she got a very pleasant surprise.

“Ha!” she grinned, sitting up in her seat.

Reiner turned in his seat to look at her and she flashed him her score – 87.

He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up, holding up his own score of 84.

“How’d you do?” Armin asked.

“Eighty seven,” Annie answered, putting her paper on the desk between them.

“That’s good,” he said happily.

“Good?” she smiled. “It’s amazing.”

Looking at her uncertainly, he cocked his head. “Yeah?”

“I only watched the movie the day before and I was totally stoned out of my mind,” she chuckled.

“You were..?” Armin blinked.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she sighed, rolling her eyes with a sly smile. “Just a bit of stress relief every now and then.”

“Oh, ok, sorry,” he blushed. Which she had to admit was surprisingly cute.

Chuckling, and still running on her good score buzz, she nudged him with her shoulder.

“It’s fine,” she smiled. “Not like I’m cooking meth in an RV.”

“Oh, well, _that’s_ something,” he said dryly, shaking his head with a sigh.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bust | Dancing | Asked | Toast

 

Frowning, Annie looked in the mirror, turning herself around as she examined her body. In a lot of respects her physique was enviable – she was obviously fit, quite busty, and had been blessed with clear skin. But she was short and stocky (“solid”, or “powerfully built”). Her thick legs made her look even shorter, and the “manly” muscles of her shoulders made her feel self-conscious is she didn’t have them covered. And she was resistant to any form of tanning, being either a pallid white or painfully burnt red.

It was an unfortunate truth that she felt envy towards her friends, who were all more attractive than her. Mina was slim with gorgeous olive skin. Tori was shorter, but had better proportions – long legs, a tiny waist, a cute button nose. And Mikasa… she was what everyone wanted in a fit girl. Tall and lean, bronzed skin… her complete opposite.

Sighing, she walked over to her closet and rifled through her clothes. Regardless of how she felt Mina and Eren would be arriving soon to take her to Jean’s for his eighteenth birthday. Unlike Tori’s it was promised to be an all-night rager. In the host’s words “it’s gonna go off!”

It was likely to be a cool night, so she could just wear jeans and a jacket…

Grumbling to herself she tossed that idea out. She wanted to dress up, do something fancy. Shuffling clothes back and forth she spotted something, and a smile crossed her lips.

 

#

 

“Annie! Mina’s here!”

“Just a minute!” she called back, returning to fixing her makeup in the mirror.

As she put the finishing touches on her mascara, Mina appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Wow! You look great!” she smiled. “Wait – is that..?”

“Yep,” Annie nodded, giving a little twirl.

“I can’t believe you were able to get into it still,” Mina gasped. “Well I can but it’s been years!”

She’d decided to try the dress Mina had bought her for her fourteenth birthday and, amazingly, it still fit. Mostly.

“It’s a bit tighter in some places,” Annie groaned, wrangling her boobs into place.

“I can see that,” Mina agreed, obviously staring.

“I’ve stuffed a t-shirt and shorts in my bag in case I bust a seam,” Annie drawled.

“Good idea!”

Laughing together, they walked out to the living room, where Eren and Armin were waiting. As Eren was driving she’d expected him, but not Armin. Well not now in her house.

“Hi,” she said, very aware of Eren’s determined and unwavering eye contact, and how wide Armin’s eyes had gone.

“Okay let’s go!” Eren said, the grin on his face frozen as he kept looking anywhere but Annie and no lower than horizontal.

While the boys rapidly made their way out the front door, their faces red, Mina grabbed Annie and pulled her in close, the pair of them sharing a quiet giggle.

 

#

 

It was a big party. Bigger than any Annie had ever been to. She recognised the majority of people there from school, but there were still a lot she didn’t. Jean was holding court in the back yard, talking with Marco, Thomas and some girls she didn’t know.

“Hey guys!” Jean called, waving them closer. “Great you could make it. Even you, Jaeger.”

“Yeah, well, didn’t want this party to totally suck so figured I’d better show.”

“I like Mina,” Jean answered flatly, “wouldn’t want to miss out on her just ‘cause she’s got bad taste in men.”

Amazingly Eren laughed, much to Jean’s surprise.

“Finally something we agree on,” he grinned. “Don’t know what she sees in me either.”

“Mikasa not with you?” Marco asked, smoothly changing the subject.

“She’s coming with Tori,” Armin explained.

“Speak of the devil,” Thomas nodded.

Turning, Annie saw the two girls stepping out into the yard. Thought that didn’t do their entrance justice, it was more like a pair of supermodels strutting along the catwalk. Especially Tori in her precariously high heels.

“Happy birthday!” Tori grinned, holding up a very large bottle in each hand.

“Holy shit!” Jean gasped as he reverently took one from her. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Tori chirped. “Can’t have a party without drinks!”

“You did,” Mikasa pointed out.

“Oh, well… this is different!” Tori pouted, crossing her arms.

Holding up the bottle Jean grinned excitedly. “How ‘bout we crack this open to really start celebrating?”

 

#

 

“C’mooooooon, Annie… dance with me!”

“I don’t know…”

“Pleeeeeease?” Tori hit Annie with the puppy dog eyes, even batting her eyelashes.

Sighing, Annie realised there was no fighting it.

“Ok, fine…” she grumbled.

“Yay!”

As Tori dragged her by the hand out of the kitchen Annie tried to get into the right frame of mind. Despite regularly performing katas in front of dozens of people, the thought of dancing in a room with other people filled her with dread.

When they arrived in the living room turned dance floor, Tori stopped and looked at Annie with a frown. Leaning in she spoke as quietly as she could to Annie.

“Are you worried?”

Annie nodded, twisting her fingers around themselves.

“About dancing with me?” Tori asked, brows knotted in concern.

“No!” Annie said, surprised by the volume of her own voice. “Well, not like that. Not because of you.”

She was starting to suspect that Tori wasn’t at all straight. Or had been for some time and was getting more certain of it. She’d had an inkling for a while, with the way Tori’s eyes would sometimes linger on other girls’ figures, or her devoted attachment to her mysterious best friend Ymir. Her using the term “heteronormative” at her birthday was a pretty big sign too. As was how much she was staring at Annie’s cleavage tonight – more than some of the boys.

“I…” Annie stopped, biting her lip and looking around the room. “I’ve never, like, danced before and… I’m not…” sighing, she slouched back against the wall. “I’m not like you or Mina or Mikasa.”

Looking down she flexed her fingers, watching the pale line of the scar on her knuckle flash and fade.

“I’m built for hitting things, not being pretty.”

“Annie,” Tori said, gently taking her hand. “You _are_ pretty. Really pretty.”

Blushing, Annie was lost for words. The only other person who’d called her pretty was Mina but they’d known each other so long it wasn’t quite the same.

“And I know for sure there are people here who think that.”

There was a very real temptation to ask who she meant, if she meant herself. It was an appealing idea, being lusted after by someone as gorgeous as Tori, yet there was that terrible fear of her past disappointment should she be wrong.

That wasn’t even considering Annie’s own confusion about exactly what emotions she should be feeling. She sure did find her attractive – but there were few people who wouldn’t. So she couldn’t even be sure if she liked Tori “in that way” herself.

Of course it was all hypothetical, so thinking about it too much was only setting herself up for disappointment.

“I want to,” Annie mumbled. “I just…”

“I’ll be right there with you,” Tori beamed.

Shaking her head, Annie relented. “Lead on…”

 

#

 

“Mina! Mina! C’mon!”

Annie waved her friend over, giggling.

“Wondered where you’d gotten to,” Mina laughed.

“I’ve been dancing!” she explained, finishing her beer, absentmindedly setting the empty bottle on a pizza box.

“I see that,” Mina laughed, “your face is all red.”

“You’ve got to dance too!”

“Sure thing,” Mina smiled. “Been drinking?”

“Yeah…” Annie giggled bashfully at having been caught. Not that she was particularly subtle about it, babbling at high speed and laughing loudly at herself. “But Tori’s been with me so we are a-o-k!”

“That’s good!”

“Also it’s funny she’s taller than me with her heels.”

“I’m sure she’s enjoying it for a change.”

Annie nodded as they found their friend.

“Hi, Tori, Mina’s gonna dance with us too!”

“Oh yay!”

The three girls danced their hearts out, Annie losing herself in the music. If karate had done anything for her, it was to give her excellent control of her body. Moving to the music she spun her hips, twirled her arms, and didn’t pay anyone around her any mind.

As the song came to an end she stopped, huffing. Mina was holding on to Eren (who must have joined them at some point) the pair of them deep in conversation. Tori was watching her, transfixing her with her intense eyes.

“You’re all sweaty,” Tori said with a low voice, stepping in close and running a finger down Annie’s bicep.

“Ah, yeah,” Annie blushed. “You too.”

Looking Annie up and down Tori smirked. “How ‘bout that?” she hummed and, drawing her hand back, brushed the backs of her fingers across the top of Annie’s breasts.

Annie shivered, closing her eyes, far too aware of the growing heat between her legs.

“Hey, guys!” someone shouted. “Come outside, Jean’s gonna chug a yard glass!”

As the room dissolved to excited chatter Tori stepped back, shifting on her feet awkwardly. Biting her lip, Annie looked around the emptying room uncertainly. Should she ask Tori to stay back with her while everyone else left? Was she even seeing things right? She was pretty drunk.

“I- I guess we should get out there,” Annie stammered.

“Yeah,” Tori said, smiling a little too much.

As they walked outside Annie stopped in the doorway, smacking her head against the frame.

_Fuck._

 

#

 

After watching Jean try to chug a yard glass (and throw up spectacularly), Annie was really craving a smoke. Not that she could – Reiner had spent almost the whole night canoodling with Sophie, and she realised she’d not seen Bert at all. There were probably some people holding, but she didn’t have any money on her even if she worked up the nerve to ask around.

So she decided to keep drinking. There was, after all, a lot of very free alcohol around. And when it didn’t give her the same excited buzz as earlier in the night she drank even more.

Stumbling through the house she tried to find Mina, well aware of how wasted she was, and well aware that Tori was avoiding her. She found her with Eren, sloppily making out with him on the stairs, his hand up her shirt, hers on his ass. Shaking her head she went out the nearest door for some fresh air. Lurching out to the side of the house she looked around and saw a couple making out in the shadows. Looking closer she saw it was Jean and… Marco? She stood watching, swaying slightly, to be sure she was seeing right. And when Jean dropped to his knees and started unbuckling Marco’s jeans she knew for sure she was.

With a laboured groan Annie turned around and went back inside. Not what she wanted to see.

Everyone had someone except her. She was so lonely all the time. Even now in the middle of a party – she was surrounded by people but none of them knew her. Most of the people she thought of as friends didn’t know her. Not really.

And those who did she ended up hurting.

Megan, Tori… wouldn’t be long until Mina and Armin got sick of her too. She was always moping and complaining. Never had anything good to say.

_Armin…_

He was always so nice to her, maybe she could take advantage of that while it lasted and get him to look after her before she passed out in the middle of the floor. Trying to find her way around the house (which was swaying and pitching far more than a house should), she eventually found him sitting with Thomas, Reiner, Sophie and some other girls she couldn’t recall the names of.

“Fuck, Annie,” Thomas laughed. “You’re as fucked up as me.”

“I’m fiiiiine,” she slurred, leaning heavily on the back of a nearby armchair. “What’re you talking about?”

“Nothing important,” Sophie answered. “We’re just boring the boys talking about hot guys.”

“Join us,” Reiner implored. “We need more people to make it stop.”

“Why’d I want them to stop?” Annie asked, annoyed. Just seeing Reiner’s face annoyed her. His stupid, smug, cheating face.

“Well, you know…” Reiner started. “Because you don’t…”

“Oh fuck off!” Annie scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah I like girls! But I like guys too! I like both! I told you to- to fucking google that shit.”

“I didn’t mean,” he stammered, perhaps fearing being the target of her wrath again. “I just mean I, ah, I heard-”

“ _You heard?!_ ” she snarled. “Oh well some fucking gossip from the people who made me and your best friend’s life hell is a fucking reliable source isn’t it?”

She paused, panting through gritted teeth, but wasn’t finished.

“ _Nobody ever asked me!_ ” she howled, voice cracking as tears blurred her vision. “Everyone just treated me like shit and made me feel like I was worthless and alone and not a single fucking person ever asked me about it. Just… just _fuck all of you!_ ”

Turning away she staggered to the front door, desperate for silence, and to be alone. The way people looked at her, like she was diseased or broken or pitiable made her sick. Pushing the door open she took two steps before slumping face-first against the brickwork. It was cool and refreshing against her skin, settling the hammering in her head just a little bit.

Standing there with her eyes closed she enjoyed the blackness and relative quiet, even if the pounding bass of the music continued to drone, it was a distant sound. And the world wasn’t spinning around her anymore.

After steadying her breathing she opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her face – even though her heart was aching she didn’t want to break down here. But being totally drunk she wasn’t sure she could, so in a way was hoping she’d simply pass out before it happened. Still, it had felt good to get all those feelings out after bottling them away all these years though.

“Annie?”

Rolling her face on the wall she saw Armin beside her, holding the door open.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“You ok?” he asked, stepping out carefully to lean on the wall beside her.

She laughed bitterly, turning herself around to rest her back on the wall. “What do you think?”

“I’m sorry,” Armin murmured.

“It’s ok.”

“Is it?”

“No,” she relented, her rueful smile falling. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does.”

Annie didn’t answer, instead looking down at the ground. Her head was swimming, and while she wanted to talk she wasn’t sure she could say it properly even if she was sober.

“It’ll be ok,” he smiled.

Looking at him she tried to focus on his face, squinting. “Why are… why are you being so nice to me after I just yelled at you?”

“Well you were right,” he replied, scratching at his cheek. “We, _I_ , didn’t do what we should have to be- be your friend.”

“Are we friends?” she asked.

“I think so.”

“Sometimes I don’t even know what it’s like to have a friend.”

“What about Mina?”

“That’s different,” she explained, shaking her head. “She’s… it’s different. Like my sister maybe. Don’t know what that’s like either,” she said, her shoulders slumping. “It’s all a mess I don’t- don’t… like Mama I love her but I get so sad and angry sometimes. Every feeling is like five and I don’t know what one’s meant to be just itself.”

Swallowing, she turned to Armin sadly, sniffling.

“I’m just so tired all the time…”

“Would… would a hug help?”

Wordlessly she slid herself against him and pulled him close. She’d not been close to someone like this before, bodies pressed together, the electric feeling of his hands on the bare skin of her shoulders.

Resting against him heavily, she let him support her as the world swirled around her. Annie felt the rise and fall of his chest, and could hear the sound of his heart. It was racing, just like hers.

Looking up, she met his eyes, sure she was looking as uncertain as he was.

Did he like her?

Did she like him?

He was handsome, funny, clever and he’d come after her to check up on her.

_Fuck it._

Reaching up she cupped Armin’s face and pulled him down to her level and planted a wet, messy kiss on his lips. It was sloppy and had far too much tongue, but she couldn’t help herself. Armin didn’t push her away, instead holding her tighter and, as the kiss went on, running his hands down her back.

“Ah..!” she gasped as his hands ran over her ass. Leaning back she touched a hand to her mouth, looking where her lipstick was smeared over his mouth.

The picture started to blur and spin and she felt her stomach lurch.

“I- uh… ohhh shit.”

Tearing herself from his embrace she half stumbled, half fell to the edge of the veranda. Grabbing the railing she doubled over, vomiting all over Jean’s mother’s favourite roses.

 

#

 

The first sensation Annie felt was pain. Pain in her head, her throat and stomach, burning and throbbing. Next was noise. She wasn’t sure what the sounds were, but they were too loud, threatening to split her skull open.

The third was that she really, really needed to pee.

Letting her eyes creak open she saw she was in the living room, lying curled up on a couch, a blanket thrown over her. Kacey was slumped over at her feet, head resting on the armrest. After checking she’d not fallen out of her dress while she'd slept she sat up, her head aching.

Putting her head in her hands she groaned, the sound echoing around in her skull. As she went to stand up the floor moved, and not because of her hangover, but because she was actually standing on Thomas. He was passed out on the floor at the foot of the couch, box of Coco-Pops on his chest, the cereal itself strewn over him and the floor around him.

Stepping over him, a crunch in every step, she hurried to the bathroom. Thankfully it wasn’t a mess, and the toilet was separate from the bath and shower, where quite a few people asleep in the tub.

Sitting on the toilet she tried to remember what happened last night.

There were fragmentary pictures in her head, dancing, drinking, more dancing. More drinking. Her mouth tasted of bile, and she was so hungry her stomach was hurting, so she’d definitely thrown up. Pictures of her retching eked their way into existence, accompanied by her yelling at people. At Armin and Reiner and Sophie. She was also left with the sense she’d upset Tori, but as much as she tried she just couldn’t remember much more.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “Hope I didn’t puke on someone.”

 

#

 

Now she was slightly more alert Annie could see more people were awake than she’d originally noticed. She also saw Tori was asleep on another couch, her head on Mikasa’s lap, who was sitting upright – the bowing of her head the only concession to being fast asleep.

Frowning, she shuffled to the kitchen, hoping to get some water at least and find something edible. There was still pizza lying about, and if she got really desperate she supposed she could try and find a vegetarian one. But as she walked in she found Jean and Marco working away, Marco at the stove, Jean manning the toaster.

“Hey, Annie,” Jean smiled. “Didn’t think I’d see you up this early.”

“What time is it?” she croaked.

“About eleven thirty,” Marco answered. “Want some pancakes?”

“Water.”

“Here,” Jean chuckled, handing her a glass.

Filling the glass she took a sip, her gut tightening as the water hit her empty stomach. Jean wordlessly slid over a plate with slices of vegemite toast on it. Nodding in thanks she ate it slowly, staring blankly as she did.

“Sorry for puking,” she said after she finished.

“Ah it’s fine,” Jean said, buttering a piece of toast. “Not a party unless someone chucks up all over the place,” he added with a laugh.

“You did your part too,” Marco reminded him.

“Not as much as Annie!” Jean protested.

Annie just groaned.

 

#

 

Armin was by himself out in the garden, sitting on the steps of the back patio. Swallowing in one last effort to steel her nerves she walked up beside him.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” he said, shifting over to give her room.

“Thanks,” she said softly, carefully tucking her skirt as she took a seat.

They sat quietly, watching the view as the mid-morning sun peeked from behind fluffy clouds.

“So…” Annie hummed, squeezing her hands between her knees.

“Yeah…” Armin chuckled awkwardly.

“I-” Annie started, clearing her throat to try and rid herself of the waver in her voice. “I hope you can forgive me for last night.”

Armin looked at her, unsure. “Forgive..?”

“What I did,” she sighed heavily. “Yelling at you and… things. I know I’m terrible but I hope, if you want, we can still be friends.”

When Armin didn’t respond, Annie nodded. She couldn’t even cry. She was just too tired.

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Before she could stand Armin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“No, it’s nothing to be sorry about,” he smiled. “Guess you don’t remember we had this conversation last night.”

“We did?”

“We did.”

Armin smiled at her strangely – a thoughtful, melancholy look.

“What is it?” Annie asked, knotting her brows.

“Just… just thinking about what we talked about,” he answered. “Wishing I knew what to say now.”

“Me too.”

Sitting in silence a bit more, Armin eventually looked over his shoulder.

“Have you eaten? I think I can smell pancakes.”

“Marco was making them.”

Standing up, Armin offered her his hand. “Shall we?”

Annie chuckled and shook her head. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“That was easy.”

“I’m really hungry.”

“I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you're enjoying the story - if you've got any questions, thoughts or the like always free to leave a comment below *hint hint*


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus | Ice | Stay

Annie thought that apologising to the people she’d shouted at in her drunken rage would be enough.

It wasn’t.

Tori and Mikasa had bailed on the morning after almost as soon as they were awake so she missed out on that one. So, the plan had been, to talk to Tori on Monday at school about whatever she’d done. That did prove somewhat advantageous as it allowed her to recall a few more details of the night.

Like that strange, tense moment between them as they danced.

On the other hand, that meant she had to try and figure out a way of bringing that up without making it weird and awkward. Or more weird and awkward.

It also appeared her apologies might not have stuck entirely too. When she got to school Armin was acting strange around her, Reiner and Bert weren’t talking, Tori was avoiding her, and Mikasa was giving her the most poisonous glare she was able to muster. Jean and Marco were off in their own little world for some reason, not that she ever really talked to them before, and Eren…

Eren was obviously aware of the tension and being overly jovial and positive about _everything_. From how people looked in the morning to what classes they had, it was all great and wonderful and awesome to him. She had to give him points for trying, but he obviously didn’t know what was really going on – that she’d ruined everything.

Like Bert and Reiner. They’d been best friends since primary school and now didn’t even look at each other.

_Maybe I should have just played dumb on that one._

After a similarly painful first two periods and recess Annie decided to remove the biggest problem and go back to having lunch alone. Thankfully this time she didn’t find herself bullied and was left in peace.

_Come to think of it haven’t had any trouble like that for a while… guess everyone got over it._

She thought back to how Megan had wished her luck at the swimming carnival. Maybe she’d changed? Not that it’d matter.

Not that anything really mattered.

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie, been missing you at lunch la- …Annie?”

She ignored Eren as she left the classroom, shouldering her bag and trudging away.

“Just leave her,” she heard Mikasa say flatly, likely holding him from chasing after her.

Wouldn’t take him long to get over her. And Mina would probably stop talking to her too, not like she’d be stupid enough to choose Annie over her wonderful boyfriend.

Annie had taken to eating her lunch in the senior quad. It was reserved for year eleven and twelve students, but because most groups tended to stay rooted to their spots from year seven it was mostly deserted.

Under other circumstances she’d probably find it relaxing, sitting the shade of the huge maple, enjoying the quiet thanks to being enclosed on three sides. But she didn’t much. Instead once she’d eaten she went to the library and hid up the back. There, behind the fiction shelves, was a small group of quiet study desks. She’d not even known they were there for several years, essentially the most secluded spot in the whole school. With their partition walls she could sit at one and be practically invisible.

It was a good plan, letting her just rest her head on her arms in quiet solitude. Not sleeping though. She’d had trouble sleeping lately.

On Thursday she heard someone moving around the shelves. Not the first time, there were occasionally people who actually came to borrow books. There’d even been someone else sitting near her yesterday, a junior who looked to have forgotten an assignment.

She put her head back down on the desk and stared vacantly at the wall.

A moment later she felt something bounce off of her head and skitter on to the desk. Lifting her head she saw a small, tightly folded square of paper. Picking it up she opened it slowly. It was a letter, of sorts.

_I’m sorry._

Leaning slowly around the partition she saw Tori sitting anxiously at the desk opposite her.

 

#

 

“I didn’t know what to say… I still don’t know if I do,” Tori started.

“I don’t either,” Annie assured her.

“That night I wasn’t fair to you.”

“We were just dancing.”

_I was the one who made something of it that it wasn’t._

“It wasn’t just that,” Tori said, looking at Annie intently. “I…”

While Tori gathered herself Annie did her best to maintain her composure, her heart racing. Was Tori going to ask her out? Was that what was happening? But she said it wasn’t fair, so it couldn’t be. Could it?

Taking a deep breath, Tori closed her eyes a moment before opening them, clearly trying to look brave.

“I’m a lesbian.”

Despite suspecting as much, Annie was at a loss for what to say. Her coming outs had been far less controlled.

“I… ok,” Annie said, tripping over her own words. She tried to think of what Mina said to her, what she’d say now. “I’m glad you told me. I mean that I- you felt you could.”

“No I understand,” Tori smiled, tears in her eyes. “It feels so good to tell people…” Her smile fell as her words trailed off. “But that’s why I wasn’t fair.”

Annie looked at her, not understanding.

“What you went through, and still go through…” Tori explained. “It’s like you went through all that so I didn’t have to.”

“Isn’t that Jesus?” Annie asked dryly, a little uncomfortable with the praise.

“Yeah,” Tori smiled wryly.

“Oh good, not really my thing.”

“I know, but… I suppose I felt guilty, being able to not have to have people talking about me and, well,” she stopped, sighing. “I like you, Annie, I really do but I… not like that I’m so sorry.” Tori blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. “I just messed with you and then I saw you arguing with Reiner and realised how hard it had been for you and how easy it all was for me to take you for granted and that I was one of those people who didn’t ask either and you’ve always been so nice to me.”

“It’s ok,” Annie assured her, fighting back tears of her own. “But you’re gonna make me cry being so sweet.”

“Oh, Annie,” Tori sniffed, managing a smile.

Putting out her arms Annie hugged the other girl tight, both of them out of words for the time being.

 

#

 

“So, um, does anyone else know?” Annie asked. “Not that I’ll say anything to anyone,” she added quickly.

“Just Mikasa,” Tori said softly as they slowly made their way from the library. “And I know you won’t.”

The ‘because you know how terrible that is’ remained unspoken.

“And Ymir?”

“Oh, well, no, not- not her,” Tori blushed.

“Oh,” Annie said simply.

Nodding mutely, Tori looked forlornly at the ground.

“She’d have to be dumb not to like you,” Annie said firmly.

Chuckling, Tori gave Annie a wistful smile. “I think she might, actually.”

“Then..?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Oh, no, no, it’s ok,” Tori said. “Just… some things that aren’t mine to say. Family type things I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Annie frowned. “If you do want to talk I’m not- not too good at it but I’ll try.”

Tori smiled, a soft, gentle smile. “Thank you.”

“What’re friends for,” Annie chuckled.

 

#

 

Her time off seemed to have helped, with Armin being more himself, but Mikasa wasn’t so forgiving. Which was really pissing Annie off. Come the next week at senior training she was ready to fight. Black belts were expected to go hard as it was, and when the sparring came Mikasa was only too happy to oblige.

While their match at last year’s tournament had devolved into a slugging match it was still a match – controlled and adhering to the rules. But this time it was just a fight, hitting each other as hard and as fast as they could. There was no pride, no thoughts of victory, no snarled curses. Annie just wanted to hurt her. Hurt her the way she’d been hurt.

 

#

 

Their fight lasted less than a minute before it was broken up. When Annie clocked Mikasa in the face with a right hook it really got some attention on them. Sensei Yavuz pulled Mikasa back while Little Sensei Dave blocked Annie from pursuing. Her father put them at the back of the hall in shiko-dachi stance, leaving them there while the class continued.

As she stood there, her thighs burning, Annie refused to let her pose be anything less than perfect. Not after the hours she’d spent in the stance, a heavily laden dip belt on her hips, sweltering through summer heat and freezing through winter chill.

She wouldn’t be the first to break. She would not lose this to Mikasa. Even when the other girl eventually relented, relaxing her legs a moment, Annie didn’t budge an inch.

 

#

 

The car ride home was filled with a stony silence. Her father was obviously angry, but hadn’t said anything directly. Annie just stared out the window, too numb to care.

“You’ve been going totally off the rails lately,” he said suddenly, voice careful and measured. “Is it drugs? I know you’ve been smoking pot with your friends, is it something else? Eccies? Coke? _Ice_?”

“What the fuck, Papa?! No!”

The words had come out of her mouth before she’d realised it. She’d never sworn in front of her father before, let alone _at_ him.

They stared at each other, both in a state of shock, until the car behind them beeped their horn.

Flustered, her father started driving again, clearly still processing what had happened.

“So what happened tonight?”

“It’s just…” she paused, trying to think of how to explain it. If she could explain it. “Mikasa and I don’t get on.”

“I thought you two were friends?” he asked, and Annie thought he almost sounded hurt.

“I’m friends with Armin and Eren. Mikasa’s kind of part of the deal,” she said dryly.

He nodded, thinking deeply, and the rest of the trip passed in silence.

 

#

 

To Annie’s great surprise she wasn’t greeted by Mikasa’s fist the next day at school. In fact Mikasa was positively withdrawn. She wondered if it had something to do with the livid bruise on her jaw. That evening Mina came around, wanting to talk to her. After a few minutes of small talk she got to the point.

“What happened last night with Mikasa?”

“We got into a fight,” Annie said simply, touching her aching ribs.

“I know… you two don’t get on but that’s not like you at all.”

Mina was obviously concerned, knowing well Annie’s hurt.

“She’s been at me the whole week,” Annie grumbled. “Don’t know what her problem is with me. She just hates me.”

“I think it’s not quite that.” Pausing, Mina picking her words carefully. “I think it’s… because of what happened at Jean’s. With Armin.”

Scoffing, Annie rolled her eyes. “I know I screwed up with that but I apologised to him so don’t see why it’s her problem.”

“I know,” Mina said gently, putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, not angry at you.”

“Don’t worry, I understand. It’s…” Mina looked concerned, like there was something she wasn’t saying. “I think what she’s thinking is that Armin’s liked you for so long so when you kissed him like that and then the next… Annie? Are you ok? Annie?”

“I… did what?” Annie said, almost inaudibly.

“What do you mean?” Mina asked, even more worried now.

“I kissed Armin?”

Saying it was so strange, making it seem a little more real, even then she still felt like she’d suddenly slipped into a dream.

“Y-yeah you did.”

“I don’t remember. I don’t really remember much after we started dancing.”

Wordlessly Mina pulled Annie in to her and nestled her head on her shoulder.

“It’ll be ok,” Mina whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

Annie nodded numbly, totally at a loss of what to do.

 

#

 

Mina had filled Annie in on more details of the party, and it all made sense now. Armin’s distance, Mikasa’s venom, even Jean and Marco. However knowing what happened didn’t give her any idea of how to handle it.

So she didn’t.

She stayed quiet, withdrawing into herself, just riding it out. It was just like when she’d first joined the group, not really talking to people, just reading quietly or sleeping. Well, that was the plan at least. She often found herself thinking of Armin instead, what it would be like to kiss him (and remember it). He did have very soft looking lips, and a cute smile, and a cuter butt. After a couple of weeks her fantasies got steamier, with less clothes and more touching.

It was after PE class, when she was getting changed (and imagining being alone, undressed while Armin came in and pushed her against the tiled wall), that Mikasa approached her.

“Um, Annie?”

Snapping out of her fantasy she spun around, surprised.

“Yes?” she blurted out, quickly composing herself. “Yes?” she said again, calmer this time.

“I just wanted to say sorry.”

Despite her face still being expressionless, Annie could hear the sincerity in her voice. It was just about the last thing she ever expected.

“I didn’t mean to… at the tournament.”

Annie just stared at her blankly, mouth ajar, totally thrown off by what was happening.

“With your father,” Mikasa continued. “I didn’t mean to come between you.”

When Annie didn’t answer, Mikasa shuffled a moment then cleared her throat.

“That was all,” she said quietly, breaking eye contact. “Bye.”

“Wait,” Annie managed at last as Mikasa turned away. Thankfully she stopped, looking at Annie with the same flat expression as always.

“Thank you,” Annie continued. “I know…” she stopped, finding it difficult to swallow her pride. “I know it wasn’t your fault. Just easier to be angry at you… and sorry for punching you in the face.”

“So long as you don’t try to do it again,” Mikasa said with the faintest hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

“Don’t worry, wouldn’t want to bang you up too much,” Annie drawled.

“I said _try_.”

They shared a brief smile before Mikasa left, saying she needed to get to class and not keep Annie any more.

She knew that wasn’t their only problems. That there was whatever made Mikasa dislike her in the first place all those years ago, and the whole Armin situation, but it was something.

 

#

 

And the Armin situation was getting more confusing. They’d made up, but the revelation of the real reason for the awkwardness had made Annie become painfully aware of her own awkwardness. And far too aware of Armin.

If it was just the fantasies she probably could have dealt with it, but it was creeping out into reality. She was becoming hyper aware of how close she was sitting to him, how much she was looking at him (or not looking at him), and how he was looking at her in return. It was definitely turning into a full blown crush.

And she’d already (unintentionally) rejected him. Because of course she had.

Dragging herself to school under her cloud of gloom, she was surprised to find Armin wasn’t there already. He was usually there before her. Because that was the sort of thing she noticed now. And then he wasn’t there the day after. And neither were Eren or Mikasa.

“Hey,” she said to Jean and Marco, the only others at their usual spot. “Know what’s going on with everyone?”

“You don’t know?” Marco asked.

She shook her head and the two boys looked at each other a moment before Jean explained.

“Armin’s grandpa passed away yesterday morning,” he said simply. If there was one thing Jean could be counted on for, it was dispensing with bullshit.

“Oh,” she said softly. It explained Eren and Mikasa’s absence, given how close they were with Armin. And it was making her feel upset too, a mix of unpleasant memories swirling around with her own, albeit distant, affection for the old man.

Passing through the day in an uncertain haze she rushed home and went straight to the fridge, or rather the freezer. She quickly unloaded a number of Tupperware containers of frozen soups, stews, and casseroles into a cooler bag. Heading back out of the house she jumped on her bike and rode over to Armin’s house.

Arriving out the front she stopped, looking at the garden. For so long whenever she’d arrived Mr Arlert, Grandpa Arlert, would have been out there to say hello to her. It wasn’t always the case, but knowing he never would again was…

Shaking her head she climbed off the bike and walked it up the drive. The carport was empty, something she’d not considered in her haste to get over here. However she saw the front door was open so, after leaving her bike and shouldering her bag, she knocked gently on the screen door.

“It’s open.” His voice was soft, unusually heavy, but it was definitely Armin.

Carefully opening the screen door she stepped inside and looked around, Armin nowhere to be seen. After a few steps towards the kitchen she saw him lying on the floor. He was on his back, face turned away from her, one hand over his eyes, other on his stomach. She also noted how he’d pulled the hem of his t-shirt up, revealing a flash of his stomach – if it were any other situation she’d find it really sexy. Well, she did find it sexy, but felt guilty about it.

“It’s me,” she said gently, grabbing at the straps of her bag nervously. After everything she hoped seeing her wouldn’t be too much.

He turned his head to face her, smiling sadly. “Hey.”

“I- I brought you some food,” she explained, looking at the bag in case he missed the large, blue object hanging from her shoulder. “Just have to heat it up so- so don’t have to worry about that.”

“Thanks,” he said, still with that same smile.

“I’ll just put it in the freezer,” she said, hurriedly making her way to the kitchen and emptying her bag.

Walking back out she found he’d turned back to where he had been facing before, and following his eyes saw he was looking at his Grandpa’s chair. Swallowing the tightness in her chest she walked over and sat down on the floor beside him.

It seemed like the situation where she should give him a hug of support, or at least a pat on the shoulder… but would that be right to do now?

“Thank you, Annie,” he murmured, putting a hand on top of hers.

Looking down she saw his eyes filled with a sorrow she knew all too well, and tears she’d cried more times than she could count.

“Are your parents out?” she asked, trying to think of something else before the tears blurring her vision got the best of her.

“They’re out arranging things,” he answered simply, looking up at the ceiling.

“If you want I can stay until they get back,” she whispered, turning her hand to give his a squeeze. “But if you want to be alone I… I understand.”

“I’d like you to stay.”

Nodding, she smiled with as much reassurance as she could muster.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I was very remiss a couple of chapters back and forgot to include info on Tori's b-day cake ;_;
> 
> So here is Mr Monster (from The Australian Women's Weekly Children's Birthday Cake Book) in all his glory:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He's just a regular vanilla sponge slab cake all decorated up, so no recipe this time, but thought you might appreciate gazing upon his magnificence.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat | Sack | Talk

Armin came back to school after a week and a half, surprisingly soon. Not that Annie really had room to talk about that sort of thing. But with the trial HSC looming, she could see taking time off wouldn’t be something Armin wanted.

The imminent exams also helped to distract from the recent wave of social upheaval, turning everyone’s focus to their studies. The next few weeks passed in a blur of books, highlighted printouts and late night cramming. Annie was actually finding the studying enjoyable. Though perhaps it was that she was studying with her friends, so she could spend time with them but with something and (comparatively) straightforward to focus on.

There was also her ridiculous crush on Armin.

Of course she’d ruined the one time someone apparently liked her. But it was still nice to spend time with him, be his friend, perv on him, fantasise about him…

Okay, maybe there were some other reasons she was enjoying studying.

 

#

 

Walking out of the English exam, Annie stretched her fingers out, rubbing the aching back of her hand with her thumb.

“Tell me about it,” Eren groaned, popping his knuckles.

“Maybe you should work out more,” Jean smirked, “no problem here.”

“I bet your hand gets a real regular workout,” Eren shot back.

Annie walked off, leaving them to bicker with a chuckle.

 

#

 

Annie knocked on the Jaeger’s front door, blowing warm breath on her hands as she waited. After a moment Mina opened the door, smiling happily.

“Merry Christmas!” she beamed, a red Santa hat on her head.

“Merry Christmas,” Annie replied, stepping inside.

Before she had a chance to look around Mina stuck something on her head. Looking in the reflection of the window she saw it was a reindeer antler headband.

“Thanks,” she chuckled, giving them a tweak.

“Just helping get you into that Christmas in July spirit.”

“I appreciate it,” Annie drawled, nudging Mina with an antler.

“Now come in,” Mina ushered. “Eren and Carla have done a great job of setting up.”

Looking around Annie saw the eaves were hung with tinsel and the Christmas Tree was up by the window. Crackers were piled up on the dining table and Muppet’s Christmas Carol was on the television.

She also saw some of her friends were already there – Eren (of course) who was helping his mother, Reiner and Sophie (who were wearing matching ugly sweaters) were chatting with Thomas. Mikasa wasn’t anywhere to be seen, which was a surprise.

“Now you go be social,” Mina urged her. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Being social was still not Annie’s strong suit, but she supposed she should give it a try. Not that she was too keen on talking to Reiner after everything that had happened. While she was pondering Armin appeared from down the hall, smiling as soon as he saw her.

“I see she got you too,” he said, pointing to the green and white Santa hat on his head.

“How could I say no?”

“I don’t think it’d matter even if you did.”

“True.”

They stood in the middle of the living room, smiling at each other with an annoying mix of nervousness and awkwardness. Annie hated how she was always like this around him now. If she hadn’t messed everything up maybe things would have worked out. Or at the very least she’d remember kissing him.

And not only that but she could do something about her crush on him. Not even to go out with him, but to not feel guilty about her attraction. Because she was definitely attracted to him a lot. Or at least enough that he appeared in her thoughts when she masturbated. Which was probably a sign of _something_ at least.

Could she be falling in love?

 

#

 

“Hi!”

“Sorry we’re late!”

Tori and Frieda had arrived and, while they were the last to arrive, weren’t particularly late at all. And they came with Santa hats already equipped, much to Mina’s delight. They also came bearing a pavlova, much to Carla’s delight. Lunch was served just after, and Mikasa finally appeared. She looked to be in something of a bad mood, quietly talking to Tori a moment. Though Annie couldn’t see what was said she did see that Tori gave Mikasa a worried look, gently touching the taller girl’s arm.

_Best keep away from her today. Don’t want to start a fight with her here._

Getting some food for the impressive spread on her plate Annie sat down at the dining table. A moment later Carla appeared at her shoulder.

“Oh, Annie, I hope everything’s alright and there’s enough there for you. I know it’s Christmas but I want you to be just as welcome as everyone else.”

“No, uh, thank you,” Annie replied, smiling bashfully. “It’s all very nice thank you.”

“Muuuuuum,” Eren groaned.

“Oh, settle down,” Carla scoffed with a little chuckle. “Got to make our guests comfortable.”

“Making them embarrassed,” he mumbled in response, sulking.

Of course now Eren had turned it into a thing she was getting embarrassed. But thankfully Carla dragged him away and left her in peace. Just after he was gone Mikasa sat down beside her, rigidly staring ahead.

“You’ve got the wrong hat on,” Mikasa said after a moment of silence, still looking straight ahead.

Annie just cocked an eyebrow in response.

“You should be wearing an elf hat,” Mikasa explained, looking at Annie flatly. “Because you’re so short.”

“Well you should wear antlers,” Annie smirked. “But don’t think they make moose ones for a beast like you.”

That retort got a soft chuckle for Mikasa, though any further banter ended when the others joined them, their far more boisterous conversation taking over.

 

#

 

“Now make sure to keep your thumb down.”

“I have done this before,” Annie huffed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Armin said, chagrined.

“It’s fine,” she replied before steadying herself. “Ready?”

“Sure.”

“Go!”

Pulling on the cracker Annie staggered back, the pop eliciting a small cheer. Looking at her hand Annie saw she had the smaller end.

“Sorry about that,” Armin chuckled, scratching his cheek.

Smiling reassuringly Annie shook her head. “It’s fine. You’ve had way more practice than me after all.”

“That is true,” he smiled.

“So what did you win?”

“A deck of cards,” he said, showing her the tiny packet.

“Don’t forget your crown,” Annie drawled, picking up the crepe hat.

“How could I?”

As Armin took off his Mina issued Santa hat Annie unfolded the paper crown, reaching up to put it gently on his head.

“There…”

She smiled at him softly, admiring not only his gentle gaze, but how he seemed so unafraid so do things that might be awkward or embarrassing.

“Hey, Armin-”

“What joke did you guys get?!”

_Reiner…_

“Oh, ah…” Armin stammered, looking down at the paper. “On which side do chickens have the most feathers? The outside.”

Everybody groaned as he read the punchline. Everybody except Annie, who scurried away to hide her blush.

While she recovered the others read out their jokes, some even getting an actual laugh. As she returned Tori was waving her hands excitedly to get everyone’s attention.

“I’ve got a couple of great Christmas jokes,” she said, grinning enthusiastically.

“Go for it,” Eren said, his arm around Mina’s shoulders.

“Okay, so what goes ‘ho-ho-ho-thud?’”

“No idea.”

“Santa laughing his head off!”

It was stupid, but Tori’s huge, giggling smile as she said it made too hard not to laugh a little.

“And the other one?” Mikasa asked.

“Why- why…” the blonde stopped, barely containing her own laughter. “Why is Santa’s sack so big?”

“Oh no.”

“Because Christmas comes but once a year!” Tori shouted and flopped over on her side, laughing hysterically.

“Tori!” Frieda gasped, shaking her sister.

“I cannot believe you,” Mikasa sighed, shaking her head.

Tori just laughed.

 

#

 

Lying on her bed at home that evening, Annie glanced over at her phone and frowned. Putting down her book she picked it up and sent a message to Armin.

> Hey, you there?

Pausing a moment after she sent it she quickly typed out a follow up.

> No urgent if you’re not

She knew he’d worry if she didn’t.

Though it was unnecessary as he replied only a few second later.

>> I am, just got home.

> You able to talk?

>> Of course. Want me to call?

> I’d rather text

>> Sure. So what’s up?

> Wanted to apologise for what happened at Jean’s again

Her thumb hovered over the send button, unwilling to move. But, with a heavy, resigned sigh she pressed it.

>> No need. All in the past.

Frowning, she read over his message again and again. What did it mean? That the incident was in the past, or that it was his feelings?

Still, she wanted to get it out in the open.

> I think there is.

> I didn’t remember everything that happened. I still don’t. But I’ve been told about it

It was with shaking hands she sent the message, as direct to the subject as she could manage. There was a significant delay before Armin replied, which didn’t help Annie’s nerves in the slightest.

>> Sorry got to go my parents calling me

Annie slapped herself on the forehead with her phone, groaning in defeat.

 

#

 

After that Annie was glad it was holidays, so not only no school but no class at the dojo. Still, it was hard not hearing back from him, and she didn’t want to try and contact him again. As the week wnet by his silence was enough of an answer: he didn’t want to talk about it.

Though Annie wasn’t really sure what they would talk about. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t let it go, the hope he would answer the mystery of what she was feeling for her.

“Annie, phone call for you!”

Walking out to the living room Annie took the handset from her father.

“Armin,” he said with a smile.

Taking the phone Annie quickly retreated to her room, her heart racing.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hi,” he said, a quaver in his voice. “Wasn’t sure you’d be home.”

Of course she was home. She barely had any friends, and if she was out with them he’d be there too.

“Annie?”

“Sorry, just heading back to my room.”

“It’s okay.”

There was an awkward silence on the line, Annie not sure what to say.

“So, ah,” Armin started. “I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to you earlier.”

“That’s okay,” Annie said softly.

“I… I think. No, I _know_ when you talked to me after at Jean’s I thought you remembered everything.”

“That’s fair.”

“Yeah… see I- I really like you, Annie.”

Annie’s heart jumped, but she swallowed her nerves along with her pride. It could well be followed by a “but”. It probably would be.

“And, well, I never said anything because I wrongly thought that you didn’t… wouldn’t…. then that happened and I thought you did. Or might. But then thought you said you didn’t so just…” He stopped, sighing.

“That’s a lot to go through,” Annie murmured.

“It’s okay,” Armin said. “I mean I could have talked to you about it.”

“We’re talking now.”

“Well maybe, if you wanted, we could get together and talk? Just you and me?”

 “You mean like a date?” she asked, clutching nervously at her hoodie with her free hand.

“I mean if- if that’s what… I mean yes..?”

The way he squeaked out the last few words made Annie’s heart ache from the sweetness. And he was asking her out. He really was.

“I…” she wasn’t sure what to say. She did really like Armin – he was handsome, funny, kind, clever and, well, sexy.

But she was a mess. And he was sure to see it soon enough.

“Annie, it’s okay if you don’t want to it’s okay-”

“No!” Annie blurted out. Swallowing hard she pulled her knees up to her chin, her voice quiet. “I just… why would you want to go out with me?”

“Well you’re thoughtful, funny… I really like being with you and talking about books and, well, you’re really pretty.”

She could hear the blush in his voice, and feel the blush on her cheeks.

“So what did you have in mind?”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight | Step brothers | Conference

Their sort of date wasn’t going well.

It wasn’t going _badly_ , but nerves were getting the better of them. They’d started by meeting at Towers, going to the Sushi Train together. There they had awkward, stilted conversation about their lunch. But Annie eagerly accepted Armin’s invitation to come back to his house (after he “casually” mentioned his parents were out).

When they were inside he asked if she’d like to watch a movie, and she nodded her agreement.

“Anything in particular?” he asked.

“No,” she answered. “You can pick.”

“Have you ever seen Willow?”

Taking the DVD’s case she read the back quickly. “I think I have. Maybe when I was really little.”

“So not that long ago then?” he smiled, taking it from her.

“Just put it on,” she grumbled, trying not to smile.

 

#

 

Watching a movie was a good move, giving them something other than themselves to focus on. Sitting close by each though, was also making her anxiety worse. Not that she was a very nervous person to start with, but she definitely had a case of the jitters.

After about half an hour Armin got up to grab them drinks, and when he sat down he sat down closer to Annie. A lot closer. Sipping from her glass she thanked him softly, leaning over to sit it on the coffee table.

When she sat back she adjusted herself in her seat, shuffling a little closer, closing the gap between them so their arms were touching. She heard Armin swallow hard, and felt his shaking hand slowly taking hold of hers.

Annie looked away, her face burning up as she grinned happily.

 

#

 

After the movie they watched another, holding hands the whole time. The tension had been broken, and they found themselves talking and joking like they normally did. Armin’s parents came home just after dark, the lights of their car shining into the living room.

Pulling her hand back, Annie stood up nervously.

“Annie?” Armin asked, clearly worried.

Pacing, she chewed her lip nervously. “Sorry, just… just, is it okay if we don’t tell them just yet?”

“No, that’s okay,” he smiled standing up as well.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Just…”

“You don’t have to explain,” he said, quickly hugging her.

“Oh…” she squeaked, hugging him back.

 

#

 

Armin walked her to her front door, the pair of them too busy smiling happily at each other to talk. It was late, and it looked like her father had already gone to bed.

“Well, um, I had fun,” Armin said.

Looking down at her feet Annie smiled bashfully. “Me too.”

“So would you like to go out again some time?”

“I would.”

When she answered Armin’s face lit up into the happiest smile she’d ever seen. It was too much she just had to laugh.

“You’re so cute,” she smiled, gently brushing his cheek.

“Oh, um, thank you,” he replied, jangling the keys in his hands. “Well I’d better get home but I’ll, well…”

“Don’t I get a kiss goodnight?”

Armin didn’t say anything, instead stepping in closer until their lips met. It was only a short, relatively chaste kiss, but when they pulled away Annie could help but giggle, bringing her hand to her lips.

“Better than last time,” Armin smirked.

Burying her face in his shoulder, Annie couldn’t help but smile. “Shut up.”

 

#

 

“And here’s the lovebirds!”

“Oooooh..!”

Annie blushed, turning her face into Armin’s shoulder. He squeezed her hand tight as they dropped their bags by the table, their friends continuing to tease them with calls of “so sweet” and “finally”.

It was their first week back of term 3, and their first recess together as a couple. Annie was uncomfortable with the attention, but the feeling of Armin’s hand in hers more than made up for it.

“You okay?” Armin asked quietly as they sat down.

“Yeah,” she murmured, smiling happily.

 

#

 

“So what’s on tonight?”

“Journey To The Centre Of The Earth and Step Brothers.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Annie chuckled at her father’s dorky joke, dropping a chap stick in her bag.

“Who’re you going with?”

“I think basically everybody’s going. I know Mina, Eren and Armin are for sure. Or they’d better be as Armin’s driving.”

Armin was indeed driving, arriving right on time. After saying goodnight to her father Annie walked out her waiting boyfriend.

_My boyfriend._

Smiling to herself she opened the door and got in, leaning over to give Armin a quick kiss.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiled. “Ready to go?”

“Sure am.”

They drove in a comfortable silence, Armin reaching over to hold her hand while they waited at red lights. While it was true everyone was going to the drive in, it wasn’t exactly true that they were all going together. Though Annie was happy when they arrived and found a spot near her friends, she was just as happy to be alone with Armin. And that he’d parked in the most secluded spot at the very back of the lot.

The first movie was enjoyable enough, though nothing special. During the intermission they went to the snack bar, picking up some chocolates and drinks. As they walked back to the car Annie held on to Armin’s arm, her nerves rising.

“Hey,” she said, a quaver in her voice. “Want to sit in the back now?”

 “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

As the ads started Annie shuffled over, curling up against him, her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist.

“Malteser?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” she answered opening her mouth.

 He put a chocolate in her mouth and she hummed happily. “nk urh.”

“You’re welcome,” Armin chucked, kissing her on the forehead.

Slowly she looked up at him, pushing herself upright with her hand on his chest. Annie could tell she would look uncertain, nervous, reflecting the racing of her heart. And she could feel how fast his was beating, her fingers making their way bit by bit across his body.

Leaving in she kissed him, pressing her body against his. As they kissed he wrapped his arms around her, while she slid hers down his chest to his belt and under his shirt. While her hand explored his stomach he put his hands on her waist and slid back on the seat, pulling her on top of him.

“Touch me, Armin,” she breathed. “I want you to touch me.”

He didn’t say anything – not that he had much of a chance with Annie’s tongue in his mouth – instead running his hands down her back and onto her butt.

“Ah!” she squealed as he squeezed her ass firmly, arching her back.

“What was that?” Armin grinned.

“Nothing.” Huffing, Annie pouted and brushed her fringe out of her face.

“Really? Because it sounded like you squeaked when I did this…”

“Oh-!”

Her efforts to contain herself were fruitless, especially when he started to knead and rub her ass – and _especially_ when she felt his now very hard cock under her. In the two months they’d been dating they’d never gone further than making out and some over the clothes groping. And while Annie didn’t want to rush Armin, she was also struggling with how constantly horny she was around him. Reaching between her legs she stroked the bulge in his pants firmly, biting her lip as he squirmed under him.

“You- you sure we should do this here..?” Armin whimpered.

Releasing her grip she leant in close kissing the side of his face. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked, grinding her hips on his lap.

“N-no…” he groaned, eyes shut tight.

“Me either…”

Even though it was through her jeans it was certainly doing the trick, the heat and wetness between her legs growing rapidly. And she clearly wasn’t alone there given how red Armin’s face had turned, and how desperate his breathing had grown, his hands doing nothing but holding her hips in place.

“Annie… Annie I’m going..!”

She felt his cock throb once, twice, then his whole body shudder. Doubling over she took his lips, feeling his breath on hers as his orgasm tapered to a panting, trembling end.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” was all he could manage.

Sliding herself to a more comfortable position Annie sat across his thighs, taking his hand and peppering the backs of his fingers with soft kisses.

“I think…” he started, swallowing and shaking his head. “I think I might need you to pass me some of the tissues from the glove box.”

 

#

 

After Armin had made himself more comfortable, so to speak, he pulled Annie back against him, leaning across the seat.

“Good?” Annie asked, looking back and stroking his cheek.

“Very,” he hummed, kissing her shoulder.

“Still fee-eel-linnnnnng..?” she drawled, trailing off as his lips met her neck. There was almost nothing she could do when Armin kissed her there, her mind going blank and body slack.

“Uh, huh… okay,” she mumbled, his hands under her shirt and on her chest.

Turning in her seat she kissed him, gently pulling his hands away.

“Here,” she said softly, their lips brushing together as she spoke. Taking hold of her bra through her tee she lifted it up and over her breasts. “Think you’ll like this better.”

His hands were sweaty, soft and tender. And they felt very nice, rubbing, squeezing and teasing. Being this close to Armin was like nothing she’d ever imagined, the feel of his fingers toying with her nipples, the sensation of his body under hers, the smell of his cum still in the air.

Armin tentatively reached down, rubbing the inside of her thigh. She nodded encouragingly, watching in eager anticipation as his hand moved between her legs. The motions he made were slow at first, unsure. As her breathing grew heavier, and she started rocking her hips more, he grew more confident, quietly asking if what he was doing was okay.

“Nnnn…” Annie nodded, her eyes closed, too focussed on the mounting pleasure to speak. But it wasn’t enough, the heavy fabric of her jeans muting Armin’s touch. After a minute she couldn’t take anymore, hurriedly unbuckling her pants and shoving them down.

“Please, Armin,” she breathed, kissing his cheek, along his jaw. “I want you so much.”

“O- okay,” he answered, slipping a hand tentatively into her panties.

A shudder ran through her body as he rubbed over her clit, his fingers shaking. When he started exploring her more she let out a satisfied moan, spurring him on further.

“That’s good,” she urged. As he ran circles around her clit she twitched, her eyes fluttering. “Oh, it’s so good.”

“Annie…” Armin said softly as her ran kisses along her jaw. “You’re so wet.”

Chuckling, she reaching back and twisting her fingers into his hair. “Your fault.”

Nesting into her neck he curled the tip of a finger inside her an hummed an uncertain, curious note.

“Yeah,” she breathed, nodding when he didn’t immediately react.

As his finger moved deeper inside Annie bit her lip hard, muting the long, loud squeal of pleasure she had no hope of containing. He moved slowly at first, his other hand still playing with her breasts, but quickly increased his pace to match the rocking of her hips.

It wasn’t, in some respects, as good a job as she did herself, but it had the amazing bonus of being her hot and sexy boyfriend inside her.

“More… please… give me more…”

At her request he thrust faster and harder, the wet sound reaching her ears over the now distant movie. Twisting as much as she could without risking him slipping from insider her, she put a hand on his face, looking into his eyes.

“Another finger.”

They kept staring into each other’s eyes as he obeyed, Annie’s walls stretching acceptingly, a shudder of pleasure coursing through her whole body.

“Ffffuuuuuuuuuck…” It was a deep, throaty groan, and her eyes lost focus a moment.

“Okay?” Armin asked, a little concerned.

“Nghnn,” she nodded, melting against him as his fingers slipped in and out of her.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and sweat prickled at her brow. She was getting close, so close, and as she tightened Armin had to press harder into her which only made her want to cry out more.

“Kiss me,” Annie begged, gripping his shirt tight. “Kiss me while I cum.”

There was no other encouragement needed, their lips meeting, tongues slipping over each other and spit slick around their mouths. A moment later she came, her ecstatic cry muffled against his mouth. And he didn’t stop, thrusting into her as she quivered and shook. Cumming again, and again she slumped back with a long moan, too far gone to do anything but ride the wave of pleasure.

When Armin slowly drew his fingers out a jolt went through her as her core tightened one last time, and she curled up into his embrace. He held her close while she lay there, panting, and sticky with sweat.

“‘s a good movie…” Annie murmured after a while, looking up at her boyfriend with a tired, satisfied smile.

“We’ll have to come again some time then,” he answered with a smirk, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against her cheek.

Sighing she shook her head, happily accepting his kiss.

 

#

 

“Goodnight, Annie.”

“Goodnight, Armin.”

Leaning over the hand brake Armin kissed her, their brief goodnight kiss instantly turned to a sloppy, wet make out session. Pulling back, Annie looked at him with heavy, aroused eyes.

“I’d better go,” she breathed. “Or I’ll never leave.”

“Don’t know if that’d be too bad,” he answered.

 “Yeah… sweet dreams,” she nodded.

Getting out of his car she walked slowly to her front door, turning at the last step. Armin was still waiting, looking out the window. Holding up her hand she waved to him, smiling softly. He was so sweet, waiting for her like that.

Unlocking the front door she stepped inside, still smiling.

“Have a good evening, kiddo?”

Jumping back, Annie saw her father sitting on the couch in the dark, watching the television.

“Oh, Pappa, didn’t think you were up.”

“Well I decided to have my own movie night,” he chuckled. “Want to join me? About half way through Police Story.”

“Sure,” Annie smiled. “I’ll just go to the bathroom first.”

In her room she turned on the light, and was very glad she had. Her jeans had a large, un-hideable stain between her legs, and on top of that she smelled of sweat and sex. Grabbing her pyjamas she went to the bathroom, stripping down quickly. Wetting a hand towel she wiped herself down before getting dressed. Padding back to her room she tossed her clothes in her hamper then walked out to the living room.

“Want a drink while I’m up, Papa?”

“No thank you,” he answered, holding up an almost empty beer.

“So you had a good night?” she asked, sitting down beside him.

“Yeah, pretty good,” he smiled, starting the movie again. “Watched Rumble In The Bronx and Way Of The Dragon already.”

“Nice night.”

“Mmm, how did you like your movies?” he asked, lifting his arm up invitingly.

“They were pretty good,” she said, snuggling up against her father’s side. “Think I liked the first one better… but the second one had some fun bits.”

 

#

 

“Annie! No! You didn’t!”

Annie shrugged, enjoying Mina’s scandalised expression.

“I’m glad I didn’t go back to see how you were liking things,” Mina sighed, leaning back against her bedroom wall.

“Probably for the best,” Annie agreed.

Leaning in closer Mina gave Annie a cheeky smirk. “So how was it?”

“It was good,” Annie smiled, looking down as her face heated up. “I mean, um, was a bit cramped but, ah-”

“Lucky you’re short?”

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie, are you free next weekend?”

Looking up from her book she frowned, thinking a moment.

“I think so,” she said. “What’re you thinking.”

“Well my parents are going away for a conference,” Armin said, sitting beside her. “So they won’t be back until the Monday so you, if you wanted, could stay over? I mean if you wanted you don’t-”

“Sure,” Annie said, blushing intently.

 

#

 

“H-hi.”

“Hey,” Annie smiled.

“Come in,” Armin said, ushering her inside.

“Thanks.” Looking around she fidgeted with the strap of her backpack. “So, ah, where should I put this?”

“Well you can put it here or… in my room..?”

 

#

 

“O-o-oh god-! Ahh!”

Glancing up, Annie was pleased to see Armin hunched over her, his eyes shut tight and face red. If her lips weren’t wrapped around his cock she would have smiled, so instead she hummed smugly. Working her tongue around the swollen tip of his dick she squeezed the spit soaked shaft with her fingers, her other hand stroking the smooth curve of his ass.

He was backed up against his dresser, pants around his ankles and shirt open. Annie, for her part, had thrown her t-shirt and bra on his bed, kneeling in front of him in nothing but her booty shorts. It had started as making out and a handjob sitting on his bed, but her hormones very quickly got the better of her and now (if his moans and pants were to be believed) Armin was having the time of his life.

And it wasn’t like Annie wasn’t having fun either – if it weren’t for how much she liked groping Armin’s ass she’d have definitely shoved a hand down her shorts. But it was also surprisingly hard work, what with making sure to keep her teeth out of the way and battling the mounting tension in her jaw. But, she’d supposed in a moment of non-lustful thought, at least she already had really good cardio.

During one of her private talks with Mina, Annie had broached the subject of blowjobs and the ins and outs thereof. Mina had given her some tips, which were appreciated (by her then and Armin now), though when it came to spitting or swallowing all Mina said was a remark about Eren enjoying her being messy, which she was far too giggly about to clarify.

So she decided she’d play it by ear. Or mouth. And with how hard and swollen Armin’s cock was, she was about to find out.

“I gun-gunna..!”

The taste wasn’t good, like thick, salty snot – but it wasn’t awful. But the volume was a surprise, quickly filling her mouth. The real problem was when it hit the back of her throat as she gagged, flinching back as she started coughing uncontrollably. She put a hand to her mouth, not wanting to cough Armin’s load all over herself. Not that it mattered too much as he kept cumming, spurting the last of his load on her.

“Oh fuuuuuuuck…” Armin groaned, slumping back and panting.

“Mmhmm,” Annie nodded, taking a big gulp and swallowing the mouthful. “Ahh,” she gasped, her lips still sticky and wet. Leaning back she looked up at her boyfriend with a cocky smile, though he was far too flustered to even look at her.

“Jesus,” he mumbled, Annie enjoying watching his chest rising and falling. Wiping his face with the back of his hand he coughed, shaking his head. “Sorry, made a bit of a mess.”

“‘s okay,” she said, looking over herself. There were thin streaks of cum on her arm and over her chest, and sticky strands between her fingers. She could also feel it on her chin, trickling down her neck. Mina’s messy comment made a lot more sense to her now.

“Glad you liked it,” she smiled, rubbing her clean hand over his hip and stomach, gliding over his sweat slicked skin.

“Oh, yeah, I did,” he smiled, laughing self-consciously and running his hand through her hair.

Leaning in she kissed his thigh gently before standing up. Taking a couple of steps to his bed she sat down, taking a sip of water from the bottle there. Her mouth still tasted of cum, but at least her throat didn’t feel so sticky anymore.

Looking at her boyfriend she smiled gently, watching him as he got his breath back, admiring the sheen of sweat on his taught, slender frame.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked with his cute, cheeky smile.

“I’d say come on over but you’ve already done that,” she smirked, patting the mattress beside her.

Pulling off his shirt he tossed it aside before, thanks to the pants around his ankles, waddling towards her.

“Armin!” she squealed, giggling at his half-erect penis waggling back and forth.

“Oh you like that?” he asked, grinning as he shimmied his hips.

“Stop! Stop!”

Falling back she grabbed her sides, laughing as he lay down beside her, kicking off his crumpled pants. When her laughter subsided he put his arms around her, hugging her close. She froze a moment, surprised he would with his cum on her. But her surprise disappeared when he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth. They kissed, holding each other tight, the feeling of skin on skin electric.

After what felt like an hour of gentle, sweet kissing, Armin pushed himself up, the lust in his eyes making Annie’s heart jump. Wordlessly he kissed her jaw, and down her neck and onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes with a contented sigh as his hands ghosted over her waist and his lips worked over her breasts. Shuffling, Armin climbed off of the bed, his lips never leaving her body, hands gently pulling her shorts and panties down over her thighs.

It was only when he reached her stomach that he paused, looking up for her assent. Blushing, she simply covered her face with an arm, gently pushing him lower with her other and a soft laugh.

He hummed an amused note, pulling the last of her clothes off fully. His hands kneaded her thighs a moment before he kissed the absolute inside of her leg, sending a tingle running up her spine. Fingers toyed with her gently, opening her up and slipping inside her easily. She knew she was wet, she could feel it running out of her, the anticipation of what was coming only making it worse.

And when his tongue slowly ran along the tip of her clit a shudder of electric pleasure shuddered through her. Grabbing his hair with both hands Annie shook, her mouth open in a wordless cry.  She’d already felt turned on, and if he’d fingered her much longer she would have cum – but this was beyond words. And she really understood why Armin could barely speak after she blew him if it was anything like this.

As he continued, licking and sucking, his hands exploring her body all the while, Annie writhed, eyes screwed shut while she clutched at bedsheets and heaved breaths between gritted teeth.

“Armin…” she gasped, musky smell of his cum in her nostrils, wet sounds of him lapping at her in her ears. Scrabbling wildly she grabbed at his hand, holding it tight a moment before he laced their fingers together. “Don’t stop…”

He didn’t, listening to her moans and whimpers, reacting to her every move. If it weren’t for the fact that they’d talked about it she would have sworn he’d done this before.

“Yes, yes…” she hissed, the tension in her building as he pressed fingers deep into her core, his lips around her clit, sucking.

It was only a moment later she came, not screaming, or swearing, but an almost silent shuddering gasp. But when Armin pulled his fingers out and lifted her legs up, diving in and eating her out greedily, she squealed as she came again and again. He kept going even as her squeals became slower, languid groans. Sinking back into the bed she felt shivers as he lapped up her juices hungrily, the last, trembling vestiges of her orgasms coursing through her.

When she was done Armin disentangled himself from her legs, the sight of his face wet with her juices about making her cum again. Wordlessly she pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, their now totally naked bodies melting together with a pungent mix of sweat and cum filling the air.

Armin leaned back, looking his girlfriend in the eyes intently. She traced her fingers over his face, leaning in to kiss him a moment before pulling back, not wanting to stop staring at him. He’s so beautiful like this, she thought, before finally kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And on a more serious note, Annie and Armin practice some seriously unsafe sex here. Namely Armin kissing Annie then going down on her after she had his cum in her mouth and no contraception involved at all. It is unlikely, but totally possible to transfer sperm like that.
> 
> So stay safe kiddos, and remember fics are almost certainly a bad guide to safe sex.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glienicke | Plug | Dressed | Out | Hillbilly murder shack

“Hey, uh, Annie..?”

Annie turned from packing her pads and belt into her bag, to where Eren was standing.

“Mmm?” she hummed, zipping her bag up.

“I was wondering if at some time I could talk to you, ah, ask you about something?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Was thinking like something- somewhere private?” he stammered. “It’s not bad! Just, um…”

“No, sure,” Annie said, smiling as best she could. “Maybe tomorrow at school?”

“Of course.”

 

#

 

“See you at lunch?”

“No, uh, maybe late. Eren and I need to, um, see Ms Ward.”

“You know you’re a great liar.”

Annie couldn’t help but smile, Armin easily catching her out. Zipping her bag shut she glanced around, making sure none of their other friends were nearby.

“He said he wanted to ask me about something in private,” she frowned. It hadn’t seemed so much like she was lying to Armin until she was caught. “Sorry.”

“No it’s fine,” he assured her as they left the classroom. “I mean he’s seemed like he’s had something’s on his mind so hope you can help.”

“He hasn’t said anything to you?” Annie asked, an uneasy knot growing in her stomach.

“I’ve asked him but he’s said it was nothing,” he shrugged.

Humming an uneasy note she twisted her backpack’s strap in her fingers. There wasn’t really much she could help him with that someone else couldn’t do better. Only thing was a gift for Mina – but that wouldn’t require some secret meetup.

_Mrs Jaeger was sick last time I was there…_

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Armin said gently, taking her hand. “He’s probably just panicking about exams and is too embarrassed to ask me or Miki. Or something like that.”

“No, you’re right,” she nodded. “I’ll see you soon, ok?”

“Sure.”

 

#

 

“You made it okay?”

“Eren,” Annie deadpanned, dropping her folder on the table. “It’s the library not the Glienicke Bridge.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” she sighed, closing the door.

“What’re the books for?”

“We’re in a private study room – want to be looking like we’re studying.”

“Right,” he nodded nervously. “Of course.”

As she sat she sighed again, she had spent the last two periods quietly stressing, but it wasn’t really his fault. Taking a breath she closed her eyes a moment and tried for a reassuring smile.

“So, what’s up?”

“Well it’s…” he stopped, grimacing. ”How did you know you were bi?”

Annie sat, stunned a moment. Definitely not what she was expecting. “I guess I’ve, like, had the hots for girls and guys?”

He furrowed his brows, deep in thought. “But like… how did you know it was a real thing and not like just something regular?”

“Well for me it’s like I don’t really think of myself as bi but as pansexual.” Seeing Eren’s confused look she gave him an encouraging smile. “For me I think like if I like a person I like them if they’re a guy or a girl. And I’ve seen people say that when they’re bi they like guys and girls for different reasons. But that’s just me so people are different,” she finished with a shrug.

When Eren didn’t say anything she punched his arm gently. “Has something happened?”

“Sort of,” he said, looking down at his fists, balled in his lap. “I’ve had dreams and things for a while – about me with guys – and that’s always been fine. Just dreams and all. But then when Jean and Marco got together I felt, like, jealous but not really? Sort of wistful maybe?”

“That’s a big word,” Annie smiled, doing her best to ease his worries. “And I can sort of understand it. Like even though I’m with Armin I do wonder if I’m missing out some part of me. But then I think maybe that’s just always wondering about what could be.”

“I’m kind of scared about it,” Eren whispered, tears building in his eyes. “Like what if I’m really gay and with Mina because that’s what I’m ‘supposed’ to do?”

“You’re scared because you don’t want to hurt Mina?”

“Of course!” he cried. “I just, just love her so much.”

“I don’t think you need to worry too much then,” Annie said gently. “But I do think you should talk to Mina about this. Just so she knows what you’re going through.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I will.”

They sat in silence a moment before Eren sighed.

“It’s scary, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Annie agreed softly.

 

#

 

As Annie put her books away she looked over at Eren. He still seemed deep in thought, but not as troubled. Hopefully talking to Mina would ease his worries.

“Hey, Eren,” she said, shouldering her bag.

“Yeah?”

“Well, uh, Armin saw through my excuse so he knows we weren’t meeting with Ms Ward. Not that I’m going to tell him what we talked about or anything, just he’d noticed you’ve had something on your mind so if you, you know-”

“I’ll talk to him,” he smiled.

“Cool,” she nodded. “So why didn’t you talk to Jean or Marco? Wouldn’t they be better about… ‘guy stuff’?”

“As if I’d talk to Jean!” Eren scoffed. “And I trust you.”

“Oh,” she blushed.

“And kind of strange how you, me, Bert, Marco and Jean all just started hanging out together, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Annie hummed, adding Tori and Reiner’s names in her head. “Is pretty strange.”

 

#

 

Lying in bed that evening, Annie found it hard to sleep. She kept thinking about her conversation with Eren, wondering why she seemed to be the designated person to come out to.

_Probably because I was out first…_

Rolling on to her side she frowned, wondering what things would have been like if her first crush had been on a boy. If she’d realised how Armin had felt all along. And if it had been someone else who’d been targeted. Bert, Marco, or Tori?

Would she have stood up to her friends? Done the right thing?

 _No, she thought_ , eyes brimming with tears. _I would have just stayed quiet._

 

#

 

“Are you nervous?”

“What? No?”

“It’s okay to be, it’s your first time.”

“I said I’m not nervous!”

“Sure, Annie,” Tori giggled, grabbing her arm.

“I mean, yes, I’m thinking that they might ask for ID,” Annie pouted.

“It’ll be fine,” Tori assured her, pulling her up the stairs.

Stepping into the (surprisingly well lit) shop Annie was somewhat shocked at how… boring it was. For a sex toy and fetish gear shop the interior looked just like any clothing store. Well, aside from the fact almost everything was shiny and the distinct smell of plastic and leather filled the air. Even the music, some generic industrial noise, wasn’t especially otherworldly. It was a relief, but also a little disappointing, though that relief still didn’t quell her nervousness entirely.

“Afternoon ladies, how you going?”

Annie spun around, the greeting coming from a tall thin young man, a scraggly goatee on his jaw and a black bandanna around his head. He leant on a shelf with both hands, smiling at them.

 “Fine thank you,” Tori said, while Annie merely mumbled and averted her eyes.

“Ah don’t worry,” he said, “everyone has a first time. I’m Dita and I’ll get you sorted out. So you two looking for each other or..?”

“No!” Annie blurted out, face going bright red.

“We’re just looking,” Tori smiled. “Is Luke in today?”

Dita laughed again, slapping thigh with his hand.

“Oh wow I’m sorry, yeah he’s here, got him locked up in the dungeon.”

Annie stared at him, eyes wide.

_Not so ordinary after all._

“No, I mean that’s what we call the storeroom!”

“Oh, right,” Annie mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Tori smiled, and Dita departed back to the counter.

“You know the staff by name?” Annie asked, eyebrow raised.

Tori simply shrugged, smiling enigmatically.

 

#

 

“So what’d you get?” Tori asked.

“What?!”

Annie pulled back so fast it made the car rock a little. They’d just gotten into Tori’s car, Annie declining further shopping on account of not wanting to be seen carrying her purchase (even if it was just in a plain, opaque bag).

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” Tori purred.

“Shut up,” Annie grumbled, handing Tori her shopping.

“And here you go,” Tori grinned, passing over her significantly larger collection of purchases.

Grabbing the first thing out she looked at a moment, confused.

“Looks like one of Naruto’s daggers,” she joked, before reading the label. “Tori!”

Squealing, she dropped the clamshell with a clatter, while Tori giggled happily.

“Oh come on, Annie,” she grinned. “Don’t tell me you’ve never been curious.”

“Not as curious as you!”

Winking, Tori looked in Annie’s bag. “Who said it’s for me?”

Annie was lost for words, instead opting to shake her head and sigh.

“Ooh cute,” Tori smiled, looking over Annie’s purchase – a simple, slim vibrator in pink. “I’ve got one like this.”

“Do you collect them or something?” Annie asked.

“Not really,” she smiled thoughtfully. “But I suppose I do have a bit of a collection now.”

“So is my one good for a beginner?” Annie chuckled.

Giggling, Tori handed the bag back. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Annie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. “I’m surprised how cheap it was.”

“Well I guess it’s just some plastic and a motor really?” Tori mused. “I suppose you could make your own easily enough if you had the knowhow.”

“Perfect HSC project for industrial design,” Annie drawled.

“Oh can you imagine that!” Tori laughed. “Making a diary like ‘this is shape number four, based on extensive testing the shape is improved on number three by increasing girth in zone A by 12%’!”

“Regretting your choice of subjects now?” Annie sniggered.

“Maybe a little?”

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” she smirked, looking at Tori’s much more _sizeable_ purchase. “Especially with this. I mean ten functions? Seriously?!”

“I’d offer to let you give it a go but I’m kind of looking forward to it myself.”

“Thanks for that,” Annie sighed.

 

#

 

“Mmm… ‘s nice.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“‘s fine.”

“Good.”

Armin kissed her shoulder softly, his fingers ghosting up and down the bare skin of her arm. She smiled contently, enjoying the sensation and the feeling of their naked bodies against one another.

“Have a good sleep?”

“Yeah,” she said dreamily. “How long’ve I been out for?”

“About an hour,” he said, gently running his fingers through her hair. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

Sighing, Annie rolled onto her back and smiled at her boyfriend. He was lying on his side, smiling at her serenely, almost glowing in the afternoon light. She wasn’t surprised she’d fallen asleep – aside from her and Armin’s vigorous - it wasn’t sex, and was more than making out. Sexytimes perhaps? – whatever it was they’d done a lot of it this afternoon. And in the morning she’d been at a grading, leading students in drills and sparring the higher belts. The week wasn’t much better – the HSC was only two months away so there were practice essays, revision assignments and study galore. Which she fitted in around teaching a class and attending three others.

On top of all that she still made time to see Mina and Armin, even though the latter made her even more tired. But at least it was relaxing.

“How’re you?” Annie asked, taking Armin’s hand in hers.

“I’m…” he started, blinking a moment before smiling warmly. “I’m really good.”

“Yeah?” she asked, unsure.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Shuffling over Annie nestled herself under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, hand on his stomach. Closing her eyes she hummed happily, the warmth of his body a comforting presence.

“Annie?” he asked softly.

“I’m still awake,” she said with a chuckle.

“I love you.”

If she wasn’t awake before she was now, her eyes wide open. Armin had definitely said he loved her. _Why?_ she wanted to ask. But he did, she knew she did. She’d probably known it for a while.

What she didn’t know was how she felt. He was funny, handsome, kind – why wouldn’t she? They’d been friends for years and thinking honestly that hadn’t changed since they’d started dating. She enjoyed her time with him just as much as she’d always done, all that had happened was they’d become physically intimate with each other.

_That was what being in love was like?_

_Right?_

“Annie?”

Lifting her head she was the pain and worry in his eyes. The fear she didn’t return his feelings. And all she wanted in that moment to take that away from him. Pulling herself up she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, deep and passionate, letting her body press against him.

“Armin,” she breathed, wiping away the trickle of tears running down his cheek. “Oh, Armin, I love you too.”

“You do?” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

“Yeah.” Smiling, she kissed him again and again. “I just – I just was surprised is all.”

At her words he blushed, chagrined. “Sorry, I didn’t know when the right time was.”

“No, don’t apologise. It was, it really was.”

Their kisses turned hotter and heavier, and before long they were wrapped up in each other, a lust filled tangle of limbs. Lying back Annie watched as Armin ran his lips down her chest, gasping with pleasure when his lips closed around her nipple, sucking gently.

“Nnnnn,” she groaned, now thoroughly in the mood again. That she could feel Armin getting harder too, his dick pressing against her leg, was certainly helping too.

“Armin,” Annie breathed heavily. “Do you… do you have anything?”

He stopped, looking up at her and breathing heavily. “You mean..?”

“I do.”

“I have, I mean- I did just in case not because-” he stammered.

“It’s fine,” she giggled. “I’m glad you’re always so prepared.”

“Well I’ll go and get dressed then,” he laughed awkwardly.

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

#

 

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Armin said, smiling awkwardly.

“Me too,” Annie agreed.

“We don’t have to if you don’t-”

“I want to,” she said, running her hands over his sides. “Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Pushing herself up, Annie kissed him softly. “Now come on, make love to me.”

 

#

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

It was good they had the house to themselves, because there was no way Annie could stay quiet. With every thrust she cried out in pleasure, grabbing onto the crumpled sheets beneath her. The feeling of him filling her up was amazing – better than fingers, a vibrator or even his tongue. And so was seeing Armin over her, muscles on his arms taught, a sheen of sweat on his skin.

“Don’t stop, Armin,” she pleaded. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“I’m going-” he panted, brows knotted.

Whining, Annie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. “I can feel it… I can feel you ready to cum.”

“You- y-you too…” he managed, grunting as he thrust his cock deep inside her.

“Oh! God..!” Annie moaned as she felt him swell and pulse in her, eyes rolling back in her head.

She came with him, her inner walls tightening around his dick, her arms wrapped tight around his body. Armin held on to her tight, gasping and panting while they stayed locked together, riding the height of the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had.

As the moment subsided they slowly released their holds, bodies melting into each other, neither doing anything but breathing, too lost for words.

Once some sense was recovered Annie found the energy to raise a hand from the mattress and run her fingers over Armin’s back. When he lifted his head to look up at her she gasped, his dick shifting inside her sending another wave of pleasure through her.

“Annie?” he asked, unsure.

“I- I just came again,” she panted, looking up at the ceiling and blinking.

“Oh, wow,” Armin breathed.

Adjusting himself he shuffled back, her body tightening one last time as he pulled out of her. Her little disappointed grumble died in her throat as he kept shuffling back, kissing down her stomach.

“What are you doing?” she asked. She knew the answer, or thought she did, but it was still a surprise.

“Well,” he said, kissing the inside of her thigh before looking up at her with a cheeky grin. “Just because I’ve finished doesn’t mean you have.”

“Well that’s… that’s… uuuuungghh…” she let the words die off and dropped her head back, resigned to her inevitable, if not unwelcome, fate.

 

#

 

“Right…” Annie swallowed, blinking to get some focus back in her eyes.

Armin hummed happily, pulling himself up and flopping down next to her. His face was wet with her cum, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all, which very readily threatened to get her going again. She kissed him, a slow, lazy kiss, before letting her head fall back. All she really wanted now was for him to hold her so she could fall asleep again.

Or a shower.

“You don’t have any plans tomorrow, right?” Armin asked.

Annie shook her head, brushing her hair back out of her face when it stuck against her skin. Though now she was thinking sleeping in until noon was mostly likely.

“I was thinking maybe we could go out then,” he continued, eager but a little nervous. “The weather’s meant to be nice so maybe we could go into the city. Have a walk around the Rocks Markets, or the gardens or something like that?”

She understood why he was asking – most times they got together quickly ended up with them getting each other off in his room or back of his car. Of the four months they’d been dating it had probably been almost two since they’d had a proper date.

“Doesn’t have to be early,” he added, kissing her cheek. “Think we’ll both need a sleep in.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, holding him close. “Will be really nice to get out with you.”

“Great!”

“But first I think we both need a shower,” she sighed.

“You are probably right,” he nodded. “If you want to go first I think my sheets might need a clean.”

Leaning in, her voice low, Annie kissed his jaw slowly. “While I don’t disagree with that, I was thinking you could join me…”

 

#

 

Their date was a great day out and, Annie realised as it drew to a close, something she’d desperately needed. And sleep? Well sleep she could catch up on during her more boring classes. She considered going to the library during lunch to nap, but was aware there was a very real possibility she would sleep through the whole day then.

At lunch the conversation turned to the coming exams, as it had regularly done for the past few weeks. This time, however, it continued on to talk of Schoolies.

“Gold Coast?” Jean scoffed. “That’s so cliché.”

“Nobody suggested the Gold Coast,” Eren deadpanned.

“Well it still is,” the other boy huffed.

“I don’t think I could go anyway,” Bert added glumly.

“Yeah,” Annie added. “Would be pretty expensive.”

“We’re not going to the Gold Coast!” Jean yelled.

Looking up from his book innocently Armin smiled.

“Then why’d you bring it up?”

 

#

 

Later, once Jean had calmed down, other options were discussed. Most were just vague possibilities, until Jean chimed in.

“Well, if people aren’t going to piss me off, I know somewhere.”

“Oh yeah?” Thomas said. “Where’s that?”

“Well it’s this place up near Newcastle, Caves Beach, my family goes there sometimes.”

“What’s it like.”

“It’s great,” he grinned, proud to have the answer to everyone’s problem. “Secluded beach, nice waves, small town so not many people. And there’s caves-”

“I’m shocked,” Eren laughed.

“Shut it, Jaeger!”

“Bite me!”

“Boys…”

Mikasa’s warning was enough to get them to settle down thankfully, and Jean continued his description.

“So anyway, there’s this little cliff with these caves in it but you can walk through it and on the other side there’s this little hidden beach so great for having a bonfire or something there.”

“What’s the accommodation like?” Tori asked, seeming a little nervous. Annie supposed she didn’t, or hadn’t travelled much.

“Really good – there are these cabins only a few hundred metres away from the water, with nothing but grass and some trees in between. And no houses around either. So really secluded, like hardly anyone around at times.”

“You make it sound like we’re going to be hunted by hillbillies for sport,” Annie said flatly.

“What?” Armin asked in mock surprise. “The secluded cabin away from civilisation with nobody around for miles and nothing but grassland and trees? It’s probably not staffed my cannibal mutants.”

“Probably,” she agreed.

Jean groaned, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. “I hate you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold this wonderful art done for me by the [amazing and talented Needlesslycryptic!](http://needlesslycryptic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Isn't it just the best?!?! ^_^ And if you're on the timbomblr and want to rebagel it [the post is here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/157573849904/) :)


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky | Wrapped | Forgiven

“So much for studying…” Annie chuckled, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Something-something biology?” Armin offered, rolling off of her.

“Knew it was my best subject for a reason.”

As much as she was joking it was true – she and Armin had amazing sexual chemistry together. Despite their efforts not to they always ended up in bed together, it was just too tempting (and satisfying) not to.

“What time are you parents back?” Annie asked, walking her fingers along his chest.

“They said five,” Armin said, kissing her cheek. “But will probably be closer to seven.”

Smiling hungrily, Annie pushed herself up and straddled her boyfriend.

“That’s good,” she hummed, leaning down to kiss him. “Plenty of time for study.”

 

#

 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Mina’s going to come over and do my hair and then Eren’s picking her up.”

“Just her?” Eric asked.

“Armin’s… I’m going to the formal with Armin.”

“So you’re going… together?”

Annie nodded, blushing furiously, unable to look her father in the eye.

“Well then…” he said thoughtfully.

Walking over he hugged her tight.

“He’s a lucky guy.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

 

#

 

“What do you think?”

“Wow, Mina,” Annie smiled. “It’s so beautiful, thank you.”

They were sitting in Annie’s room getting ready for the formal, and Mina had just finished fixing her hair. She’d done something similar to Annie’s normal hairstyle, a bun and bangs, but had given her a fancy bun higher up on her head, with a smaller fringe. Mina had given herself a beautiful updo that went perfectly with her emerald green dress.

“ _You’re_ so beautiful,” her friend corrected, leaning on her shoulders. “Armin’s gonna love it.”

“Quiet you,” Annie blushed.

 

#

 

“They’re here!” Mina giggled, skipping away from the window.

Annie stood up from where she was sitting, smoothing out her dress before peeking between the curtains. She could see Armin and Eren standing by their cars. And then she saw her father, walking out from beside the house to talk to them.

“Oh no,” Annie sighed.

When Armin saw Eric he tensed up, smiling nervously. It was too much and Annie had to step back, bouncing on her toes. She was thankful that it wasn’t long before the front door opened, and that Armin didn’t look too terrified. And not only that he looked amazing. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt and silver tie. She smiled when she saw him, walking over and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

“Hi,” she said. “Hope Papa wasn’t too mean to you.”

“No, he was fine,” he answered, pausing to look her up and down. “You- you look beautiful,” he added, his breath taken away.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “You too. I mean you look really handsome too.”

“I’m fine with either one,” he chuckled.

“Beautifully handsome?”

“Not handsomely beautiful?”

“I was just getting to that,” Annie smiled, running her hand down his chest.

“Okay kids,” Eric interrupted. “Time to stop canoodling and get some photos.”

Stepping back, Armin smiled awkwardly, and Annie couldn’t help but laugh.

 

#

 

After driving a moment in silence, Annie looked over at Armin.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“No,” Armin sighed with a smile. “It wasn’t.”

“What’d he say to you?” she asked. “Nothing weird I hope.”

“He was fine…” he paused, pulling to a halt at stop sign. “Just, ah, told me to be good to you.”

“Hmm,” Annie smiled. “You are… you really are.”

 

#

 

“Message,” Annie said while Armin parked the car. “From Tori. Says she’s had a family thing come up, will be a little late but is still definitely coming.”

Armin hummed uncertainly, clearly thinking similar thoughts. Hopefully it wasn’t something as serious as previous family things she’d had happen.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Armin said, gently touching Annie’s arm.

“Yes, you’re right,” Annie smiled.

“Now you wait there,” Armin blurted before launching himself out of his seat.

Running around the car he opened the door for her with a giant, adorable grin.

“Thank you,” she smiled properly.

“M’lady,” he nodded before offering her his arm.

“Thank you,” Annie smiled, cuddling up against him.

They walked together to where they saw their friends who had arrived. Surprisingly Eren and Mina weren’t there yet, but Thomas was there (in a white tailcoat and Ray Bans), as were Jean and Marco (classic black suits and bow ties), and Mikasa had brought Bert as her date. They looked good together; her in a black, strapless tea length dress; him in a black suit and shirt with a white tie.

As much as they looked great together, it was sad seeing them together, both unable to be with the person they loved.

“You okay?” Armin asked, seeing her frown.

“Yes, sure, sorry,” she smiled.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said, kissing her on the cheek.

 

#

 

Inside the ballroom they were seated at their tables, Eren and Mina having eventually arrived (with Mina’s lipstick looking suspiciously fresh), and Reiner and Sophie too. Sitting at their table, with two empty seats for Tori and her guest… or would it be date..? Though to be honest Annie was expecting her to come with Frieda.

They sat talking casually, waiting for speeches, presentations and dinner to start, and the few stragglers arriving to take their seats. As Principal Shadis walked up to the podium on the stage, the back door to the ballroom suddenly swung open with a clatter.

All the heads in the room, all 190 of them, turned to the interruption. Tori was standing there in a long, ivory white gown, but it was who was on her arm that really caught the room’s attention.

She was tall and slim, standing at least six foot, with beautiful brown skin and short black hair. Next to Tori in her black halter-necked column dress they were like total opposites, but a perfect pair.

“Hi everybody, sorry we were late,” Tori announced, smiling perfectly at the room. “I’d like you all to meet my girlfriend Ymir.”

The blonde girl kept her beaming smile in the silence that followed, Ymir maintaining an aloof stare. Annie felt her whole body tensing in the silence, and her grip on Armin’s hand tightening. A moment later there was clapping – a single pair of hands at first. Then more and more until the whole room was applauding.

Annie looked at the people applauding and smiling, and remembered how many of them had bullied her, taunted her, and made her life a living hell.

But this wasn’t about her, it was about being happy for Tori.

And she really was. How could she not when Tori looked so happy, her eyes staying on her girlfriend as they walked to their seats. And she didn’t blame her. Up close Ymir was even more beautiful – her angular features dusted with freckles, and as slim, toned build.

The brunette pulled out her girlfriend’s seat, and when she turned Annie saw the left side of her face was cut with a line of jagged scars, running from her hairline, over the outer corner of her eye and to just below her ear. It didn’t mar her beauty, but they didn’t look particularly old, so Annie had to wonder if it was connected to Tori’s cryptic comment about personal complications. She hoped it wasn’t. Tori deserved to be happy.

“Yes, well,” Principal Shadis said, clearing his throat into the microphone. “We’re all happy, but we’ve got a schedule to keep to.”

“Yes, Mr Shadis,” the students chorused back, laughing uproariously.

 

#

 

“Tori, that’s a lovely corsage,” Mina said when their Principal finally stopped talking.

“Oh, isn’t it?,” Tori beamed. “Ymir made it.”

“Really?!”

“Not really,” Ymir murmured.

“Well you grew the flowers,” Tori admonished gently. “Ymir’s studying horticulture,” she added to the whole table. “That’s how we met.”

Eren looked at Tori, confused. “You’re studying horticulture?”.

“Selective school, huh?” Ymir smirked, earning an elbow from her date. “What?!”

“Be nice,” Tori scolded, far less gently this time. “We caught the same bus.”

“Oh…” Eren smiled, the lightbulb going off in his head. “At the TAFE behind us.”

“So how long’ve you been going out?” Mina asked, amazingly excited and new love to gush over.

“Six months.”

“Oh, about four months.”

Thankfully Tori jumped on the awkward silence that followed their answers quickly.

“Well four months properly, but six months _really_ ,” she finished with a loving, placating smile to Ymir, rubbing the other girl’s freckled arm.

Ymir folded her arms, smiling smugly, completely unaware how wrapped around her girlfriend’s finger she was.

 

#

 

“Some night, huh?”

“Mmmm,” Annie hummed happily, resting her head against Armin’s chest.

They were on the dance floor, swaying gently in each other’s arms to some tune Annie couldn’t quite place. It was soft, warm and gentle, just like Armin’s embrace. She stayed there, content and dreamy. The song was fading out, but Annie wasn’t ready for the night to end.

A sudden bright flash brought her out of her reverie. Looking up she saw Mina there with her camera and a huge grin.

“Sorry!” Mina cringed. “I didn’t mean to bother you – you just looked so perfect there.”

“It’s fine,” Annie assured her, striking a pose for another snap.

“Looking good,” Mina giggled.

“Come on,” Eren grinned, gently pulling the girls to the floor. “Last song of the night!”

“Already?!” Mina gasped.

“I don’t know it,” Tori said, cocking her head as the whole room moved forward.

“School’s Out,” Ymir answered. “And… the GWAR version..?”

“I’m not even going to ask what that means,” Tori giggled.

“Probably for the best.”

 

#

 

“How was your night?”

“Really good, Papa,” Annie smiled, kicking off her shoes.

“I hope Armin was a proper gentleman,” Eric added, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Papa!” Annie gasped with a scandalised giggle. “And yes he was.”

“Not a surprise,” he smiled, “but glad to hear it.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

“Well, bed time for me,” he said. “Talk to you in the morning.”

“Okay,” Annie frowned. “Goodnight.”

She was left by herself, wondering if there was something else she should have said to make him ask something else about her night.

 

#

 

“See you in about two hours!”

Annie waved to Mina, climbing in the back seat of Armin’s car. She’d given shotgun to Bert – as much as she wanted to ride up front with Armin, Bert really needed the legroom more than her.

“You okay back there?” Armin smiled, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

“I’m fine,” she said, leaning forward and giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Probably have a nap.”

“Hmm,” he said, holding her hand. “Might join you in that.”

“Oh har-har,” she chuckled. “Wake me up when we stop for food.”

 

#

 

“We’re here!”

“Wuh..?”

Annie opened her eyes to the smell and sound of the sea, the blue sky stretching out to the horizon. Armin was beside her, leaning over and smiling happily.

“What happened to stopping for lunch?” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“We got some fish and chips in town.”

Looking around she saw Bert sitting on a bench overlooking the beach. They had stopped near a small park, and aside from that Annie couldn’t say much. Like so many parks by the beach it was bracketed by pines and low, scrubby bushes to give protection from the shade and wind. All in all it was a lovely place to wake up.

“Okay, you’re forgiven,” she smiled, giving him a kiss.

“You’re too kind,” he chuckled. “Come on, before it gets cold.”

 

#

 

Sitting by the beach, relaxed and happy, reminded Annie of happier times of her childhood. Here with Armin and Bert, she felt happier than she had in a long time.

Leaning against her boyfriend she hummed happily, popping a chip in her mouth.

“Good?” Armin asked.

“Yeah,” Annie hummed. “You?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, kissing her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold another wonderful art done for me by the [amazing and talented Needlesslycryptic!](http://needlesslycryptic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Isn't it so perfect?!?! ^_^ And if you're on the timbomblr and want to rebagel it [the post is here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/157985986424/) :)
> 
> And the songs mentioned are [Come Away With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbjZPFBD6JU) by Norah Jones, and [School's Out by GWAR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PexuypIX8uU)


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change | Scouts | Accepted | Stars | Hundred | Morning

Annie opened her eyes and smiled. A serene, gentle smile, the sea breeze carrying the sound and smell of the sea to her ears. It wasn’t the only sound she heard – there were happy voices and someone was playing a guitar. Sitting up in the bed she stretched her arms above her head, groaning a little. Evidently Armin had gotten up already, so Annie got dressed and wandered out into the living area. Glancing out the window she could see most people were hanging out on the balcony of the cabin next door.

Wandering out she waved good morning to her friends, climbing over the railing and sitting in Armin’s lap. People were lounging around on the balcony, chatting casually while Thomas strummed his guitar. Others were inside, getting breakfast ready.

“Morning,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She hummed happily, picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite, leaning back into his arms.

“Sleep well?” Mina asked.

“Mmm,” Annie nodded. “You?”

“Yeah,” her friend smiled, looking at Eren dreamily.

“How about the people next door?” Ymir crowed. “Don’t be so noisy next time!”

“Ymir!” Tori chided, punching her girlfriend on the arm.

“She’s laughing!” the brunette protested, bopping Tori on the head.

“It’s fine, really,” Mina giggled.

“You got lucky,” Tori huffed, crossing her arms.

“I really did,” Ymir said, her loving gaze going unnoticed.

 

#

 

“We’re back!”

“How’d it go?”

“Think we got everything.”

Most of the girls had gone to the local shops for supplies, picking up food, drinks, and even more drinks.

“Quiet,” Annie commented as she piled bags on the kitchen counter.

“Jean, Marco and Thomas have gone down to surf some. Reiner, Sophie and Kasey to tan,” Armin explained.

“Where do you want your change?”

“Wallet’s by the bed,” Armin answered as he and Mikasa started putting groceries in the fridge.

Finding it just where he’d said, she opened it and slipped the notes and coins inside. Just before she closed it a familiar glint caught her eye. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Armin was still in the kitchen, so took a peek.

Yep, he’d definitely hidden a condom in his wallet.

Hurriedly tossing his wallet down on the bedside table she scurried back out to the living area.

“You okay?” Armin asked, frowning at her.

“Oh, yeah, fine,” she mumbled, too flustered to look him in the eyes.

 

#

 

“Here we go!”

“Ahhh!”

Annie laughed as Tori squealed, hoisted up on her girlfriend’s shoulders. They were all down at the beach, playing around in the surf. While most people were simply having fun Ymir and Reiner, both being shit-stirrers, were facing off, respective girlfriends on their shoulders.

“So who do you think-?” Annie asked Armin, though her question was cut short by a squeal and a splash, Sophie already dethroned.

“Victoryyyyyyyyy!” Tori bellowed, flexing in triumph as Ymir grinned proudly. “Anyone else dare to challenge my power?!”

Annie declined with a laugh.

 

#

 

After swimming a little longer Annie decided to just spend some time lying on the beach in the shade of a large umbrella. It was good to be away from everything, all the stress and worries, and just be here with her friends. Even if it was only for ten days, and even if it was only the first full day, she knew this was what she needed.

To sit. To do nothing.

To not be anything or have anyone expect anything of her.

It wasn’t going to last though. In a couple of months she’d be starting uni and her life would return to normal – endless amounts of study, classes and pressure.

But she didn’t want to let her father down. She’d already disappointed him so much over the last year, she couldn’t afford to lose the only thing he could be proud of her for. And it wasn’t like she knew what she wanted to do with herself, so was for the best to listen to him. There was plenty of evidence of how much she’d screw everything up if left to her own devices after all.

“Phew, had enough too?”

Looking up from her thoughts Annie saw the statuesque Ymir standing over her, black hair slicked back, wet tee clinging to her body, boardies running water from their hem.

“Yeah,” Annie sighed. “Though thought you’d be out there the most.”

Ymir looked at her quizzically, peeling off her shirt and picking up her towel from the sand.

“Guess you look like you’ve got a swimmer’s build?” Annie explained.

“Nah,” Ymir drawled. “Don’t really like the water. Must be all the heavy lifting at work and things.”

“Swimming’s not really my thing either,” Annie hummed, lying back.

As Ymir dried herself off Annie saw her back was scarred, a pair of circular scars on her lower back, from just above her hip to the base of her ribs. When the other woman went to lay her towel out Annie quickly looked away, not wanting to be seen staring.

“Not getting any sun?” Ymir asked as she lay down.

“Not if I don’t want to burn to a crisp,” Annie sighed.

“Maybe you’d get some freckles? Everyone loves freckles,” Ymir grinned.

“I think I’ll be right,” Annie said, picking up her book. “Don’t want to steal your thing.”

“Couldn’t if you tried,” Ymir laughed.

 

#

 

“That’s not how you do it!”

“Shut up! What do you know?”

“More than you, obviously.”

Jean and Eren were kneeling in the sand and bickering. The sun was setting, the long shadows of the cliff stretching over the water, the temperature was dropping, and the fire was still unlit. The pair had promised they’d be able to get the fire lit, and instead when Annie arrived she found nothing but noise. So she crouched down on her haunches and waited.

“Aren’t you done yet?” Ymir said, dropping the esky she and Mikasa had carried down from the cabins into the sand.

“Can you do better?” Jean snapped, cursing when he burnt his finger (again).

Striding over Ymir snorted, shoving Jean out of her way before getting to work.

“Didn’t any of you guys go to Scouts or anything,” she grumbled, rearranging the wood in the pit.

“I did Boy’s Brigade,” Jean huffed.

“What the fuck is that?” Eren asked, screwing up his face.

“Like Scouts with Jesus,” Ymir explained, pausing a moment before adding, “Extra Jesus.”

“You sure know a lot,” Jean said, not sounding too complementary.

“One of us’s got to,” she said absentmindedly, crouching over to blow into the pit.

Looking around, Annie sighed. It was quite beautiful here, the tall, ragged cliffs standing almost four metres tall surrounding the small strip of beach. They’d had to walk through the caves, guided by the lights on their phones, the roar of the sea echoing around them.

Annie had to (grudgingly) admit that Jean had made great suggestion for them to come here, even if his fire lighting skills weren’t up to par.

“There!” Ymir crowed, small tongues of flame peeking through the branches and twigs. “Don’t smother it!” she screeched, batting Eren back.

“Ymir, be nice,” Tori purred, draping herself around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Let’s just have some fun.”

Ymir’s reply was inaudible and, even though she was still looking sour, Tori started beaming.

 

#

 

It was nice, Annie thought, sitting by the fire. The smell of wood smoke, burnt sausages, melted marshmallows, and spilled alcohol filled the air, mixing with the smell of the water. A story would capturing the group’s attention before it’s the laughter at its end splintered the conversation into half a dozen fragments. That cycle repeated like the ebb and flow of the waves as the night went on.

Annie sat by herself, content simply to watch everyone socialise, soaking up the conversations around her. She was brought from her thoughts by Reiner when he flopped down beside her.

“Hey, Annie,” he smiled.

“Hi..?” she frowned, not understanding why he was interrupting her.

“You wanna smoke?” he asked, pointedly looking down at his hands.

He was holding a bong – far more travel sized than the one Annie was used to – and looking at her eagerly.

“How much do you want?”

“Nah,” he answered, shaking his head. “Free for you, however much you want.”

Raising an eyebrow she stayed silent, not able to figure out what he was playing at.

“Just thanking you for being a good friend.”

Narrowing her eyes Annie hummed. “Hmmm…”

“You know, you’ve been so nice to me. Looking out for me…”

“ _Hmmmmmm…._ ”

“Okay,” Reiner relented, lowering his voice. “Sophie asked me why I haven’t been hanging out with you and Bert as much.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Just said we’ve been busy and things.”

“Brilliant,” Annie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“But you’re not going to say anything, right?”

The worried, anxious look in his eyes was enough for Annie to relent and briefly forget he was a cheating asshole.

“Are you going to load that bowl or what?”

 

#

 

“Woah, Annie, I didn’t know you medicated!”

She didn’t answer, just looking up at Jean as the milky smoke drifted from her mouth.

“Oh man, Annie smokes like a champ,” Reiner laughed. “Seen her do more than me and Bert together.”

“Woah,” Jean hummed. “So you guys gonna share?”

“Of course!” Reiner boomed while Annie sparked up the lighter for another hit.

When she was done she passed the bong and lighter to Reiner, now aware Armin has sat down behind her. Leaning back against him she turned and stroked his face.

“Hey,” she murmured. “Does it bother you?”

He didn’t answer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. After a moment, when Reiner, Sophie and Jean had thankfully moved away, he kissed her temple and laced his fingers through hers.

“I don’t,” he said softly.

“Good,” she answered, kissing the back of his hand.

 

#

 

As the night went on Annie’s high faded, turning to a strange, melancholy feeling. Armin had gone to get a drink some time ago but not returned, perhaps thinking she’d fallen asleep. But it was a strange feeling, as if her absence from the party didn’t effect it in the slightest.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, the fire seeming a little too bright, the noise of the drunken conversation a little too loud. With a sigh she climbed to her feet, slowly walking away from the fire towards the shadows of the cliff wall. The temperature dropped with every step, but she started to feel better, if only a little. Looking back, Annie frowned and hugged herself.

_Wonder if anyone would notice if I just went back?_

_No, Mina would for sure. And Armin too._

Brushing her fringe out of her face she sighed, resolving to head back after a short walk to clear her head. As she slowly walked along the base of the cliff she looked up at the stars. They were so clear, and there were so many of them compared to back home.

 _Have to come down here with Armin tomorrow night_ , she thought with a smile. _Sure he’d love it._

A noise brought her back down to earth, and looking for the sound she saw movement in the darkness of the cave mouth. It took her a moment to make out what she was looking at, but when she did she turned a very deep shade of red.

Tori was sitting up on a rock shelf while Ymir was kneeling in front of her, face well and truly buried between her girlfriend’s legs. Turning quickly, Annie headed back to the fire, reigning in her desire to run.

_Why does this keep happening to me?!_

_At least I’ve never walked in on Mina and Eren that would-_

“Ugh!” she shuddered, the thought threatening to coalesce into a mental image.

“Hey, you okay?” Armin asked, looking up at her. “Wasn’t sure where you’d disappeared to.”

“Sorry,” she said quietly, dropping down heavily to lay across his lap. “Just needed to get some fresh air you know?”

“Feeling better now?” he asked, gently brushing her fringe out of her face.

“Mmmm… yeah,” she smiled. “How’re you?”

“I’m fine,” he laughed, leaning down to kiss her.

“Hey, Armin?”

“Yeah?”

“You should lie down.”

“Should I?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“ _Yessssssss!_ ”

Giggling, Annie sat up, grabbing her boyfriend in a tight hug and pulling him over.

“Better now?” he asked as she settled herself on his chest, resting her chin on her hands.

“You already asked that!” she grinned.

“And I’m asking again,” he smiled back at her, poking out his tongue.

“Rude!”

“Me? No? I’m a nice, polite boy remember?”

“Oh are you?”

“Always.”

With a deep, sultry chuckle she eyed him hungrily. “Not always.”

“Oh, well…” he stammered, his face flushing.

“Why so shy all of a sudden?” she asked innocently, walking her fingers along his collarbone.

“Well there are people and you.. you were smoking weed…”

The adorably uncool phrasing made her laugh so much she rolled off of his chest, nestling under his arm, head on his shoulder.

“You’re sweet,” she said gently. “So sweet… but I’ve been thinking about… _that_ for a while now. I mean I do all the time anyway,” she added with a grin. “But when I saw you’d packed some protection I’ve been thinking about it even more. And seeing you in nothing but boardies really hasn’t helped.”

“Oh, um…” Armin coughed, shifting his legs in a telling manner. “Well I mean of course I’ve been thinking of you a lot. And in your bikini too…”

“Something to look forward to when we get back to the cabin then,” she purred.

“Y-yeah,” he said, his fingers finding their way under the hem of her shirt.

Humming happily, Annie rolled onto her back, lacing her fingers with Armin’s. As they lay there, neither talking, Annie smiled to herself. Her brief attack of melancholy was gone, and she was content in Armin’s arms.

After a few minutes, movement at the corner of her eye drew her attention. She saw Ymir and Tori walking back to the fire, the taller girl looking straight ahead, her face expressionless. Tori, however, was looking very pleased with herself, wiping at the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

As they passed by, Tori popped her thumb out of her mouth and winked at Annie, breaking into a mischievous, knowing smile.

Annie just sighed.

 

#

 

The walk back was a lot noisier and a lot slower than the walk in. Most people were either drunk or high, and hauling the eskies (now loaded with empties) back was quite an effort. It fell to Mikasa and Jean to do most of the carrying, with Thomas (who was still wearing his shades) and Marco also pitching in.

As they walked they filled the night air with loud conversation and the slapping of thongs. Mina was quite inebriated, grabbing Eren’s face and clucking at him, the only intelligible thing coming from her mouth something about him being a giant chicken. Tori, for her part, had gotten Ymir to give her a piggyback all the way back, chortling drunkenly to herself.

This in turn made Reiner need to show off, picking Sophie up in a bridal carry. At around the half way mark he was starting to struggle, but his stupid pride (exacerbated by some friendly teasing) wouldn’t let him relent.

Annie and Armin, though, were keeping to themselves – snuggling, kissing and groping each other as they moved along down the dark street. When they reached the cabins the group stumbled into the first one, a mix of not wanting to walk any further and wanting to continue partying. But Annie continued on, cuddled up close to Armin.

When they entered their cabin, the noise of their friends fading away, Annie walked ahead, heading straight to the bedroom. As she walked into the bedroom she peeled off her tee, tossing it aside with only the briefest glance back to make sure Armin was watching.

And he really was.

Climbing onto the bed she moved forward on her hands and knees, well aware of how much Armin enjoyed her thighs and ass in short-shorts. As if on cue the door shut and he moved behind her, taking her hips in his hands. Sitting up she reached back, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his jaw.

“Think someone said something about me in a bikini?”

“Think someone did…” Armin hummed, his hands moving up her waist and over her breasts.

“Mmmmm…” she smiled, rocking her hips. “So what now?”

He didn’t say anything, instead kissing her neck while his hands slipped under her bikini top, teasing her nipples.

“Hnnnn… that’s good…” Annie groaned.

Fumbling behind her a moment she managed to work her hands down the front of his shorts, grabbing a hold of his dick and stroking it eagerly.

“S-so’s that,” Armin stammered.

Chuckling, Annie dropped forward and rolled onto her back, shimmying her shorts down.

“I’m feeling a bit overdressed here,” she said, taking off her top.

With a smile Armin whipped his top off, tossing it aside. While she watched approvingly Armin tucked his thumbs into his waistband, wiggling his hips as he stretched it out.

“Idiot,” Annie grinned, reaching out and pulling his shorts to his knees. Letting out a long, hungry breath she ran her tongue along the back of her teeth before looking up at him. “Now that’s better.”

 

#

 

“Time to get dressed?”

“J-jeez Annie,” Armin panted. “First I’m too dressed and now… not..?”

Laughing, she ran an affectionate hand over his hip and down his thigh, her other pumping back and forth on his cock.

“Keep going then?” she asked, taking him in her mouth and working her tongue around, pulling back with a pop.

All Armin did was moan, breathing heavily, beads of sweat running over his naked body. Shuffling back on her knees, Annie leant against the bed frame and spread her knees, slipping fingers inside herself.

“Mmmm… well I’m ready,” she smirked. “But with that tongue of yours how could I not be.”

“My pleasure,” Armin chuckled, wiping sweat form his brow.

“Glad to hear it, because it was mine too.”

Walking to the dresser he picked up his wallet, pulling out the condom he’d tucked in there. “I noticed.”

Giggling, Annie pulled herself to her feet and padded over behind him. “Smart arse,” she grinned, squeezing his backside firmly.

“Want me to stop?” he smirked, tearing at the wrapper.

Putting her arms around him she pulled his body against hers. “I want you to hurry up.”

“Okay just give me- shit hang on, wrong way… okay…”

She watched eagerly as her rolled the condom down the length of his shaft, absentmindedly running her hands over his body.

Taking her hand in his he gently lead her the two steps to the bed, kissing her deeply as they lay down as one.

Annie felt so happy at moments like this. She was so sure Armin loved her, that he found her sexy, funny, and accepted all of her – even with all her ugliness. Her selfishness, her inconsiderate ways. How she was weak.

He still loved her all despite it.

“Armin… oh, Armin…” she gasped as he thrust into her, holding him tight. “Don’t stop. Please… don’t stop…”

 

#

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Annie chucked softly, looking back over her shoulder.

“Oh, I ah…” Armin blushed, caught in the act of tying off the used condom. He was straddling her legs, sitting on the backs of her calves.

“Come here,” she hummed, resting her head on her arms.

“I think I just did,” he answered, laying himself on her back, kissing her shoulders.

With a smile she closed her eyes, humming happily. “Mmm you did indeed.”

“So are you going to sleep, or stay up and go to bed early tonight? We could watch the sunrise if you wanted.”

“What time is it?”

“About three thirty.”

“Do you want to watch the sunrise?”

“Was just a thought,” he said, shifting himself beside her. “Personally I prefer sunsets.”

“Me too,” she smiled. “Was thinking we could go down to the water tonight and look at the stars… you can show me all the constellations.”

Brushing her hair from her face he looked at her adoringly a moment before he spoke. “Astronomy isn’t my strong point.”

“If it has to be your strong point I suppose we could make love by the waves,” Annie smirked. “Sure you’d do a fantastic job of that. Though you’ll need to go shopping first. Probably should do that anyway.”

Armin sighed, gently smacking her backside. Laughing she turned on her side, cupping his face in her hands.

“Or you can just make them up,” she said gently. “Or just tell me anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she answered, kissing him deeply.

 

#

 

“Ugh too early.”

“We don’t have to go.”

“No, I want to. Just… want to sleep too.”

“Carla’s cooking breakfast for us all, sure that’ll wake you up.”

“Nnnn…”

Annie closed her eyes and nestled against her seatbelt while Armin drove. It wasn’t long after they’d returned from schoolies, but all her recovered energy had instantly disappeared again. That she was back into heavy training might have had something to do with it.

But she’d agreed to go to the uni result breakfast Eren was holding, so wasn’t going to back out. And the official graduation was only a few days after so she’d need to be up early then too.

“Are you nervous?” Armin asked her.

“Not really,” she answered truthfully, opening her bleary eyes. “Need like a 78 I think? You?”

“Kind of… I mean I know it doesn’t matter _that_ much but still feel pressure. Being the smart friend and all.”

“I’m sure you did great,” she assured him, patting his leg.

 

#

 

“So have you guys looked online already?”

Annie shook her head, dunking a toast soldier into her egg. “Website was down. You?”

“Same here,” Mina answered. “But Grisha went out at the crack of dawn today and got a paper so when we’re all here we’ll do the reveal.”

Nodding, Annie chewed thoughtfully. She was feeling a sense of unease at it all, but couldn’t place it. Probably just nerves.

“How are you thinking you’ll do?” Annie asked.

“Probably not so good,” she laughed. “Not that it matters.”

“So you decided for sure?”

“Yeah, Mum’s finally come to terms with her daughter being a TAFE going hairdresser not a scientist.”

“Can’t say I ever saw that as your future either.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Mina gasped in faux offence.

“No but you are an idiot,” Annie chuckled, taking a big bite of toast.

 

#

 

“Armin Arlert… an ATAR of…” Grisha paused, looking over the top of the paper dramatically. “100!”

“What?!” Armin exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Think your role of smart friend is intact,” Annie chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Y-yeah,” he managed, still totally stunned.

“Mr Shadis’ll be happy,” Tori added. “You and Miki getting perfect scores’ll really stick it to Ruse.”

“Might actually make him smile,” Carla said, patting Armin on the shoulders.

Laughing, Grisha slapped his knee with the paper. “Won’t that be a sight!”

 

#

 

“Annie! Annie!”

Turning around she saw Tori beaming at her, pulling Ymir and Frieda along, and closely followed by a tall, dark haired man.

Tori was in her full uniform – tie, blazer and skirt – while her entourage were in a mix of fine clothing, appropriate for attending graduation.

“Hi, Tori. Hi guys.”

“Oh you haven’t met my brother Urklyn,” Tori smiled, gesturing to the man.

Annie could see the clear resemblance, even with his brunette hair. The family’s rich, blue eyes were unmistakeable.

“Hello, Annie,” he greeted her, extending his hand. “Tori’s told me so much about you.”

“Oh, um, hi,” she said awkwardly, blushing furiously.

“Don’t worry she said you were shy,” Urklyn teased.

“Leave her alone, little bro,” Frieda said with a smile before turning to Annie. “Don’t worry about him, he just thinks because he’s the oldest boy he’s able to get away with anything.”

“Oh, um, so how old are you?”

“Too old for you,” he grinned.

“Urklyn!” Tori squealed. “He’s twenty seven,” she explained. “But he acts like he’s twelve.”

“I see why you like him so much,” Annie smirked, looking pointedly at Ymir.

“Hey!” Ymir huffed, Tori giggling and hugging her girlfriend happily.

 

#

 

“You’re not drinking? But it’s new year’s!” Tori slurred, already heavily under the weather.

“No, I’ve not been feeling the best lately so not risking it,” Annie explained.

“Aw, pbbbbbbbtttt,” Tori pouted. “You still have to dance with me though!”

“Okay, sure,” Annie smiled, getting a happy, bouncy grin in response.

 

#

 

“Urgh, fuck…”

Once again Annie found herself stumbling into Jean’s toilet early in the morning to throw up. But this time it wasn’t because she was drunk. When she first felt it she thought it was just a brief bug, though by the afternoon it always cleared so she’d been ignoring it. But it kept getting worse.

So here she was retching into the bowl once again as waves of nausea washed over her.

“You had a big one?” a voice said.

“Hnnnngggg…” Annie groaned, not looking up from where she was hunched over.

She heard the figure move away, and a few moments later they returned.

“Here,” they said, tapping her shoulder with something cold.

Looking around she saw Ymir standing over her, a glass of water in her hand.

“Thanks,” Annie croaked, taking the glass and having a sip.

“Didn’t think you were drinking much last night,” Ymir said, leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded over her chest.

“I didn’t. Just been really sick first thing in the morning lately.”

“Maybe you’re pregnant,” Ymir chuckled, smirking to herself.

“What?” Annie asked, mind racing, calculating weeks in her head.

“You know… sick in the morning… morning sick-” Ymir stopped, eyes narrowing. “Annie? You right?”

She didn’t answer. Instead she sat staring at the tiled wall, hands on her stomach, shaking with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's where the beach party happened!](https://www.google.com.au/maps/@-33.1121738,151.6464891,3a,75y,179.34h,87.29t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1s-r6XsYv5Gseg%2FWNetLgPz-2I%2FAAAAAAAAPrg%2FOU2DotPNmI8sZk4DiL76MuDDwYazI0N9gCLIB!2e4!3e11!6s%2F%2Flh6.googleusercontent.com%2F-r6XsYv5Gseg%2FWNetLgPz-2I%2FAAAAAAAAPrg%2FOU2DotPNmI8sZk4DiL76MuDDwYazI0N9gCLIB%2Fw203-h100-k-no-pi-0-ya35.40162-ro-0-fo100%2F!7i8704!8i4352)
> 
> Now behold another wonderful art done for me by the [amazing and talented Needlesslycryptic!,](http://needlesslycryptic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hanji and Bean! :D And if you're on the timbomblr and want to rebagel it [the post is here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/159823157199/) :)
> 
> -
> 
> Also, and perhaps rather ironically or inappropriately, following that with some safe sex advice:  
> So, obviously we're all aware Annie is pregnant - but she and Armin always used protection, right?
> 
> Well, keeping condoms in a wallet is a bad idea as the friction and pressure of being constantly opened and closed, as well as the body heat of being next to your body, causes them to deteriorate in quality.
> 
> Additionally it sometimes happens that when trying to put on a condom it is hard to tell which is the right way around to unroll it. If you don't get it right first time, throw the condom out! Because pre-cum can contain sperm so you could be putting sperm on the outside tip of the condom, which is obviously the complete opposite of what they're for.
> 
> Also when putting one on squeeze the reservoir tip so it doesn't have an air bubble as that can lead to splitting / tearing.
> 
> Proper lube is also important, as certain oils can dissolve the latex, and mineral based oils are abrasive and can lead not only to irritation of very sensitive areas, but damage the condom itself.
> 
> And lastly size matters - too big can slip off / leak, and too small while it may appear to fit, will be stretched too far and is at far greater risk of splitting - and any split, even one not visible to the naked eye, is a failure in contraception.
> 
> the more you know dot gif!


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 | Better | Lies

The hectic pace of the last few months ground to a sudden, sickening halt on the floor of Jean’s bathroom. Annie felt like she was going to be sick again. Or pass out. Or be sick then pass out.

“H-hey, hey…” Ymir said, hovering over Annie in a panic. “I was only joking like-”

“I’m late… oh, God, I’m late I didn’t realise how late I am…” Clutching at her stomach she balled the fabric of her shirt in her hands, white knuckle tight. “Oh, God… oh, God…”

“It’s not… I mean are you sure?” Ymir asked.

“I… uh… I mean yeah I mean I’m usually pretty regular.”

“Well why don’t you- you wait here and I’ll go across to the chemist and I can get a, um, test..?”

“Will they even be open?”

“I checked earlier, they will,” Ymir said, now more composed. “And I’ll get some Panadol and things so if Historia wakes up tell her that’s where I’ve gone.”

Annie nodded numbly as the other girl disappeared.

The wait for her to return went by quickly, Annie staring blankly as she sat in silence. When Ymir returned she was out of breath, paper bag from the chemist in her hand.

“Here you go,” she said, holding it out.

When Annie just stared at the parcel, Ymir shut the door before tearing it open.

“I, uh, I got the fanciest one they had so, um… I can stay here if you want or…”

Looking up at the other girl Annie watched her closely. She had a strange air about her, like she was holding back or struggling to express something. Not that Annie didn’t understand that, she was certainly struggling.

“No, it’s okay,” Annie murmured, taking the box. “But… could you wait outside?”

“Sure,” Ymir smiled.

 

#

 

Reading the instructions again while she waited, Annie double, triple then quadruple checked she’d done everything right. And Ymir was right, it _was_ fancy. Digital readout that would even indicate how far along she was.

The test beeped and she looked at the readout, her hands trembling.

_Pregnant._

_2-3 weeks._

Wiping her face, Annie felt the tears that had been welling in her eyes spill down her face.

_Fuck._

 

#

 

As she stumbled out, Ymir was indeed still waiting for her.

“Shit, huh?” Ymir asked.

Nodding blankly, Annie stopped, staring into space. It didn’t feel real, it was like a strange dream. Except dreams felt real at the time. The numbness was familiar, but she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about any of this.

“You want to keep this?” Ymir asked, gently taking the test and box from her hands.

“No,” Annie said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Well, uh, why don’t you sit outside? Fresh air might help. I’ll chuck this out so nobody finds it.”

“Sure…”

Walking slowly out to the garden, Annie made her way to the table and chairs across the lawn. Sitting, she slumped over onto the table, covering her head with her hands.

This wasn’t right. It wasn’t meant to be this way. She was going to go to uni and become a physio and work for her father.

 _Oh, Papa…_ he was going to be so disappointed – Saba too. And Armin… poor Armin. How could she face him, tell him that everything they’d talked about with their future wasn’t going to happen? She’d always known she was going to hurt him, deep down. Or hurt him more than she already had.

“Hey,” Ymir said, sitting down in the seat next to her.

“Hnnnn,” Annie groaned, her heart and head aching.

“I got you some water and found some plain crackers in the pantry.”

Pushing up from the table Annie nodded, even though the thought of eating was totally unappealing.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Ymir said matter of factly, before adding “Not even Historia,” when Annie looked at her.

“Thanks,” Annie mumbled. She probably sounded ungrateful. She didn’t feel it, but couldn’t yet process the idea of gratitude.

“Here,” Ymir smiled, opening the crackers and passing one to Annie.

Taking it, she chewed on the flavourless square slowly. This must be the side of Ymir that Tori saw – gentle, and considerate instead of brash and rude. But still with that blunt, uncompromising edge to it.

She wished she could be like that, not caring what everyone thought, to be able to go her own way. Not that she even had a way of her own, she just did what was expected of her. Though this certainly wasn’t part of those plans.

She’d failed.

“I’ve failed…” she whispered, looking down at the table.

“Eh? What’s that?” Ymir asked, leaning closer.

“I failed…” she repeated, eyes filling with tears again. “I’m… I’m only seventeen and- and I don’t know what I’m going to do and I’ve let everyone down and I…” she sniffed loudly, wiping at her face with her sleeve.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Ymir assured her urgenetly.

“I just want to go hooooome!” Annie wailed, burying her face in her hands.

 

#

 

Thankfully any other people who were up early didn’t hear her outburst, or chose to ignore it. Ymir sat with her in silence, Annie’s mind filled with thoughts of fear and loneliness.

“It’ll be ok,” Ymir said suddenly as she picked at the corner of the cracker box.

Annie looked at her doubtfully. How could she possibly know?

The other girl chewed her lip, averting her eyes. “Well, ah…” she stopped her though to shake her head, as if dismissing some thought, or perhaps concern.

“Well you see my parents met in the early eighties. Dad was on some Contiki tour in Europe after he finished uni, met Mum at Oktoberfest. She was there from Sweden for the same… Guess I got my game from him because she ended up moving out here,” she laughed a hollow, empty laugh at her own joke. “Then along came marriage and then my sister Ilse and then me two years later…”

Ymir swallowed, an uncharacteristic quaver in her voice.

“So, ah, do you know anything about where my name comes from?”

Annie shook her head, still unsure where this story was heading. Maybe she was just trying to distract her.

“It’s Norse – Mum was a history teacher… still is I suppose,” she said, laughing that fake laugh again before her face fell again, serious. “A giant… he was a giant.”

She stopped, looking at Annie intently. If there was a point, she still wasn’t getting it.

“Ah, shit…” Ymir muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. “See Ymir, the giant one, was a guy and- I mean because… because when I was born they thought I was a boy. So I- what I’m saying is I’m trans. Transgender.”

“Oh,” was all Annie could say. She knew she should say more, but sentences were beyond her. She did try to smile reassuringly, though. It seemed to work.

“Yeah,” Ymir said with a relived smile in return, though it quickly turned to a sour, pinched look. “When I was in preschool we had a dress up day, guess it was for Halloween. And I really wanted to go as Princess Jasmin, from Aladdin. Because awesome princess and Dad’s parents came here from the Middle East… which is why I’m ambiguously brown,” she added with a chuckle.

“I don’t remember it, but Ilse told me about it later, that when it happened I got into a huge fight with my parents, yelling ‘I’m not a boy I’m a girl’ and all that, and they got really, really angry.”

Sighing, Ymir looked at her hands as she continued. “So I guess I bottled it all up… just tried to be a boy, and then a guy… Think that’s why I was always such an angry kid, hated having to pretend, but also hated everyone making me pretend. Like, well, you know what being different is like, how the bullying is?”

Annie nodded mournfully, the wounds still on her heart.

“Yeah, like I don’t remember having and guys for friends until like… year two maybe? But I remember being teased for always playing with the girls and shit. But I guess I still knew, but didn’t know how to talk about it. But then I think I found something online? Can’t really remember where, but it was a bit after my fifteenth birthday. I remember I was seeing this girl and she wanted to… get intimate, if you get my meaning…”

A smile managed to force itself through to Annie’s lips, Ymir being borderline bashful about sex was too cute.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ymir smiled, catching Annie’s look. “But when we fooled around I felt so… uncomfortable, like everything was wrong. Everything with me. So that lead me to find out who I am.”

Nodding Annie took a sip of water. She still felt awful, but it was helping, having something else to focus on.

“I told my sister first. We were always really close – go figure – and I guess I didn’t really trust any of my friends that much. Like we weren’t that close anyway. But Ilse was fine, really fine. Said she’d always wanted a sister… And that’s when she told me about that preschool story, and some other things too. And when I talked about telling our parents she warned me off. Like she was three years older than me, so I guess knew better. Said that Mum’d said some ‘not nice things’ about gay people. That I shouldn’t tell them…”

When Ymir stopped, she looked ashen faced, so Annie picked up the cracker box and offered it to her. She laughed, shaking her head.

“No thanks,” she said. “But I’ll steal some water.”

Pushing over her glass Annie tried to smile again. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Ymir said, taking a big gulp. “But well, I guess I’ve always been a dumb fuck so I told them anyway. Well, that and it was killing me not to but… well, hindsight and shit is perfect, no? But Mum, she flipped the fuck out, started yelling and screaming at me, throwing books and plates and shit at me. Threw me out with only the clothes on my back… But that wasn’t the part that hurt the most. Nah, what really fucked me up was Dad just standing there letting her do it. Like he didn’t join in, didn’t get angry… just seemed to accept it like she was carrying out a just punishment.”

“I’m sorry,” Annie said, feeling sick again.

“Thanks,” Ymir answered. “But, guess there is a long point coming… I went ‘round to my friend Jonno’s place. Like couldn’t think where else to go. It was night, getting cold… and he was there with some other guys from school and I was a mess. Like angry, upset… really fucked up. And, like a fucking idiot, I told them what happened.

“I don’t remember who did it but someone smashed a bottle in my face, gave me these,” she pointed at the scars along the side of her face. “Then when I was down they kicked the shit out of me and… they stabbed me with the broken bottle a few times.”

Annie was ready to cry again, remembering the circular scars on Ymir’s back.

“Guess they realised they’d really fucked me up in their house so they dumped me on the street and called an ambulance before lying their asses off. Lucky for me it was more messy than life threatening, but I had no ID, nobody looking for me and, well… after I could get out of hospital I went back home, hung around out of sight until only Ilse was there.

“My parents had chucked most of my things, but Ilse had gotten my wallet and phone and hidden them and some clothes in her room for me. She even offered to run away with me… being eighteen and all. But didn’t want her to throw away her life for me.

“I spent a few months on the streets, stealing and begging, until I met someone like me. She got me in touch with a group of people who found me a place to stay, got me seeing doctors, got me back in school.”

“And you met Tori,” Annie smiled.

“Heh, yeah,” Ymir smiled back. “But my point is, well guess I wanted to tell you because…” she stopped, struggling to get the words out, something of a rarity. “I wanted… wanted you to know that even though it’s gonna be hard that things’ll get better.” She smiled, before rolling her eyes and scoffing. “God that sounds so fucking stupid.”

“Thanks, Ymir.”

“And you know Historia cares about you a lot so she’d be pissed if I didn’t look out for you.”

“Sure, Ymir.”

 

#

 

“Do you talk to any of your family?” Annie asked.

A few more people were awake now, hungover voices drifting from the house. None had attempted to venture out into the bright new year’s sun to interrupt their conversation, so Annie asked something that had been gnawing at her.

“No,” Ymir said simply, tugging at her lip ring a moment before she spoke again. “I don’t know how to. I did go by my old house a few years ago but, well, wasn’t them living there anymore. I suppose my Gran is probably in the same place but… I think I’d rather not know if she hates me. Have thought about trying to find Ilse though…”

Her unfinished sentence gave Annie all the answer she needed. It was easier not to. Easier to stay away and not cause more trouble, even if it hurts more. Better to bear the pain than cause it to someone else.

“Ymiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!”

“So Historia’s awake,” Ymir sighed. “You be okay?”

“Yeah…” Annie nodded. “Well, I don’t know, but I feel better.”

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

Nodding, Annie got up and followed Ymir inside. The taller girl was immediately set upon by her girlfriend, Tori pointing and beating a fist against Ymir’s arm.

“Ymir you jerk, you said you’d be there when I woke up!”

“Sorry, babe,” she said, though didn’t offer any explanation.

“My fault,” Annie said, causing Tori to stop at least, looking at her with wide, anxious eyes. “I felt really sick waking up and she was looking after me.”

“Oh, Annie! I’m sorry,” Tori said before snapping back to Ymir. “And why didn’t you say something you dummy?!”

Ymir just let out an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands, Tori pouting beside her.

“Sorry to make you worry,” Ymir said, ruffling Tori’s bedraggled hair.

“Ynsrryfryllntyh…” Tori mumbled, her cheeks puffed out.

“Good enough,” Ymir laughed, hugging the smaller girl.

Leaving them to it, Annie walked over to where Armin was sitting with Eren and Mikasa.

“Hey,” she said.

“You look sick,” Mikasa said.

She nodded in response, sliding down next to Armin, who quickly held her close.

“Want to go home?”

“Yeah,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

What would she do? Tell him now? Wait?

All she wanted to do was sleep.

 

#

 

“You want me to come in with you?”

“Thank you,” Annie smiled weakly. “But think I just want to be alone.”

“Okay,” he said, smiling even though there was concern in his eyes.

Annie knew she looked terrible, pale and drawn, so it was little wonder her was worried. It was for the best not to tell him anything now. She needed to know what to say in the first place.

“Call you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Annie smiled.

“I’m going to walk you to your door still.”

“Sure,” she said, chuckling and shaking her head.

“Come on,” he smiled, climbing out of the car.

Getting out she stuffed her hands into her pockets, just wanting to get inside and lie down. Thankfully Armin hurried around and caught up with her, putting an arm around her shoulder. She definitely appreciated how thoughtful he was being, even if he didn’t – couldn’t – understand the full reason for her distance.

Or he could if she explained to him.

But her father was home, and she’d have to answer questions when Armin stormed out. After all why would he want to stay if she told him she’d ruined his life?

Fishing out her keys, Annie smiled weakly. “Drive safe.”

“I’ll message you when I’m home,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Mmmmm…” she grumbled, hugging him tight, burying her face in his chest.

Why did he have to be so nice?

“Go on, you’ll feel better if you lie down.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

After some more goodbyes Annie went inside, wanting nothing more than to go into her room and curl up on her bed. But it wasn’t to be.

“Happy new year,” Eric smiled from the couch.

“Happy new year, Papa,” she lied. It was anything but happy so far.

“How- Annie, you don’t look at all well.”

Shaking her head she stopped as her father got up, walking over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with concern.

“Getting worse, huh?”

Annie nodded, not raising her head.

“Not sure there’ll be many doctors about today, will you be alright until tomorrow?”

“Yeah, think I just need to lie down for now.”

“Okay, I’ll wake you for dinner.”

Nodding again, she slowly made her way down the hall to her room. Closing the door behind her, she collapsed onto the bed and curled up hugging herself tight.

Could she be a mother? What did she know about being a parent? She could barely be a friend, and was the worst girlfriend in the world – Armin only put up with her because he was so good and sweet. How could she raise a child?

It wasn’t meant to be like this.

Nothing was right anymore.

Papa would be so disappointed in her. She was going to lose everything. It wasn’t going to be like Ymir said. Ymir was strong and sure of herself. She wasn’t like Annie.

Annie knew she was weak.

Though she had no idea how, she did know she didn’t have to keep the… pregnancy. Could she do that? If she did would she tell Armin? He’d support her, see her through, but after? There was no telling what he would think of her.

Maybe it would be best to keep it to herself, just pretend she was sick and nothing more. But she’d never be able to look him in the eye, lying to him like that. And if he found out she’d lied…

It was all too awful… everything was terrible, and it was all her fault.

She could just run away. Disappear from everyone and everything.

That sounded good.

She could go somewhere and just sleep.

Sleep forever.

 

#

 

Annie stopped, looking up the path to the doctors’ office. She wanted to turn around. Run away. Swallowing, she forced her shaking legs to move and walked to the door and went inside.

It was cool and quiet, the only sounds a sniffling young boy and the hum of the fish tank’s filter. Walking up to the counter she fidgeted with the ring on her finger anxiously. She’d decided now was as good a time as any to start wearing it all the time. She was glad to have her Mama with her now.

“Hello,” the receptionist smiled.

“Annie Leonhardt,” she answered. “Here to see Dr Jaeger.”

“Do you have your Medicare card?”

She held out the card in her trembling hand, eyes darting around the room.

“Since this is your first time here, please just fill this out and hand it back here when you’re done,” the receptionist said, handing her a clipboard.

With a nod Annie took it and sat down, quickly filling in the details. Name, age, no allergies or medications. No pre-existing conditions.

She’d decided to see Dr Jaeger because the thought of seeing someone she didn’t know was worse than seeing someone she did. Though now she was here it seemed like a bad idea.

_No, he’s a doctor. He’s not allowed to say anything._

_It’s the law._

Giving the forms back she sat down, eyeing the magazines piled on the coffee table with disinterest. Woman’s Day, Woman’s Weekly, Who, Golfer’s Digest… leaning forward she snatched up a Reader’s Digest, paging through it without absorbing a single word.

Soon enough Dr Jaeger came out, seeing off his previous patient. He didn’t call out to her, instead simply meeting her eye with a warm smile.

She’d always liked the Jaegers. They were what she imagined life with Mama around would have been like. Happy conversations, family gatherings… not stilted exchanges and empty rooms.

Taking a seat by his desk, he closed the door behind her, walking around and sitting down in his worn chair. His desk was piled with books, notepads, pens and all sorts of medical detritus. The shelves behind him were jam packed with books too. The whole room had a sense of overflowing to it, but it wasn’t claustrophobic.

“So, Annie,” he said, glancing at his computer’s screen. “What can I do for you today?”

Though she tried to speak, no words came out, and she looked down at her fists, balled up and pressing into her thighs. She felt like she was going to cry. Or throw up.

Probably both.

“There are no judgements here,” he said calmly, and she wondered what he was imagining. “We can take as long as you need.”

She thought of the sick boy in the waiting room, likely meant to be after her. If she didn’t hurry up he’d have to wait longer because of her.

Screwing her eyes shut tight, Annie squeezed her hands tighter, feeling nails digging into flesh.

“I- I’m pregnant!” she spat, the words coming out with a shudder of fear and relief.

“How far do you think you are?” Grisha asked calmly.

“I don’t know,” Annie said, eyes open, but still not looking at him, though she could feel his eyes on her. “The test I took said two to three weeks. That was yesterday. I’ve also been feeling sick in the mornings… throwing up.”

“I see,” he said, and she realised he was typing as she talked. “The first step is to do a blood test. I can order a fast track on the results, and I would expect them Tuesday. Could you return then?”

She nodded, glancing up quickly. He wasn’t angry at her. That was something.

“Good,” he said with a smile. “Though if they’re not in I will call you so you don’t have to come out for no reason.”

“Okay.”

“Have you had your blood taken before?”

“No.”

Standing up he went to the shelves and started removing vials and needles. “It’s a simple procedure,” he said. “I just put a needle in and attach these vials. It’ll be over in about a minute.”

“What happens then?” she asked.

“That is up to you,” he answered, picking up her meaning. “I can tell you of your options of course.”

Annie nodded, wanting to hear what he would say.

“There is a program at Westmead Public Hospital for teen parents which is free and covers everything pre and post-natal. I’ll also be more than happy to continue seeing you during the process. Obstetrics isn’t my specialty but I did see Carla and Kotone through theirs.”

He tied a ligature around her bicep, asking her to flex her hand open and closed a few times.

“There will be a little sting…” he warned before inserting the needle.

“Hng,” Annie grunted, the feeling a deeply uncomfortable one.

“Almost there,” Grisha assured her, effortlessly switching vials.

It was strange, seeing the little container filling up with her blood.

_Wonder how much he could take out from me..?_

“There, all done,” he said, pulling the needle out and putting a cotton ball in its place. “Now bend your arm up.”

Watching while he attached labels to the samples, she frowned.

“What are the other options?”

He stopped his work a moment and looked up, his face still a mask of benign neutralness.

“If, and it’s very likely, you are indeed pregnant and you don’t wish to continue with it, I can refer you to a doctor who can perform a termination. Contrary to what some people would have you believe there are no long term risks or dangers.”

Nodding, Annie frowned.

“Additionally adopting the child after birth is also an option.”

“What… what do I need to do if I want to- want to keep… stay pregnant?”

“Do you drink or take any non-prescription drugs?”

“I’ve not been drinking any more, and I, um, smoke weed. Marijuana. Though not often or anything.”

“Well first thing is to keep up not doing those things,” he chuckled. “I can also give you some pamphlets on…” Grisha trailed off, seeing how Annie tensed up. “Ah,” he said with a wan smile. “The information of what to eat and not is readily available online if you would prefer.”

“Thank you, Dr Jaeger.”

 

#

 

They talked some more, about what would come next, and what she could expect, the idea of her pregnancy becoming more real. Even if it wasn’t 100% confirmed, it was as good as certain. Before she went to go, Annie chewed on her lip, a thought nagging at the edge of her mind.

“Dr Jaeger?”

“Yes, Annie?”

“You… you haven’t asked who the father is… if he knows.”

He sighed, giving her a gentle, sympathetic, look. “I understand why you’d think I would, but it’s not my place to ask such a thing. And anything that goes on in my office is totally confidential, except if I believe you or another is at risk of harm. Which I don’t.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, twisting the ring on her finger.

 

#

 

“No… just took some blood… I’ll be going back next week.”

The same conversation with Armin and Papa.

The same, gnawing hollow in her stomach.

The same lies.

 

_I’m not a good person._


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving | Future | Walls | Viking

Annie’s father was gone for the weekend, working as usual. She spent Saturday sleeping, but Sunday she found herself lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

After several hours she got up and, frustrated with the stifling silence, decided to head out for the day. At least this way she could preoccupy herself.

It didn’t work. Because if there was one thing at the shops on the weekend, it was families. So many parents with their children. And none were young like her, they were all older, settled. In her distracted fugue, she found herself by the Donut King, and saw Tori was working.

“Hi, Annie,” Tori smiled, though it was tired and strained. “The usual?”

“Yeah, thanks,” she nodded. “Are you okay?”

Tori shook her head, short and sharp. “Are… are you busy? Can we talk?”

“No,” Annie said. “I’m just killing time.”

Tori finished up Annie’s change and turned to her boss. “I’m going on my break.”

They walked together in silence, Annie looking at the ground, Tori fidgeting with her lunch. After they sat down Tori bit into her sandwich in short, hurried bites, while Annie slowly slurped her milkshake.

“Frieda’s moving,” Tori said suddenly, putting the sandwich down on the cling wrap. “She’s moving away.”

Blinking was all Annie could do, totally struck dumb. She couldn’t imagine Frieda moving away from Tori. Unless Tori was saying she was moving also. But that didn’t seem right.

“Why?” Annie managed, with some effort.

“It’s Daddy,” Tori scowled. “He- he doesn’t think she’s okay here. He says she needs to go somewhere quiet.” Her face was starting to go red, a vein of anger bulging in her neck. “I want to look after her. I- I know she’s sick. I’m sure you know too… you saw at my birthday. She’s… sick. Her thoughts get the better of her sometimes. But it doesn’t matter. We love each other, she’s my sister and- and…”

Reaching out, Annie gripped Tori’s hand, the other girl’s expression a mix of anger, sadness and confusion. But mostly it was pain. Pain at another loss.

“I’m sorry, Tori,” Annie said. “Is she okay with it?”

Tori scoffed, shaking her head. “She doesn’t know. Not yet. I don’t know how to tell her.”

“I… I’m sorry,” was all Annie could say. As much as she cared, as much as she… _loved_ Tori, she couldn’t muster anything else. Her mind was too clouded with her own thoughts, her own worries.

“Thank you,” Tori smiled, to Annie’s great surprise.

“You’ll still be able to see each other, right?”

“Yeah… but she’ll still be far away, four, five hours on the family property near that’s Griffith and Wagga Wagga.”

“Visit during holidays?”

“Any time I can,” Tori smiled.

 

#

 

“Okay?”

Annie nodded, pulling Armin’s arm tighter around her. After seeing Tori she’s been left feeling lonely and in need of reassurance. And she knew Armin would give it to her. She’d come around to his house, thankful his parents were away. Even though she didn’t have a change of clothes she’d asked to stay the night, and he accepted. They hadn’t talked much, Annie watching while Armin played games, and after dinner they retreated to his room.

Hours went by, lying in each other’s arms, kissing and gently touching each other. She craved his touch, his closeness, knowing that he loved her. It made her feel a little less awful about herself. But even then she could find it in herself to make love to him. There was no doubt he’d realised something was wrong with her – they used to fuck almost non-stop, and Annie was very clear she liked that arrangement. But since she’d been feeling ill they hadn’t. And now…

But she still wanted to be with him, to feel him and pleasure him. And one thing she knew he liked was when she blew him. So she’d gotten on her knees and swallowed his cum, satisfied that was done.

But if Armin was one thing, it was a considerate lover. Now they were lying in his bed, naked bodies pressed up against each other, his fingers deep inside her. Holding her tight, her back against his chest, she panted as his mouth worked against her neck, one hand on her breasts, other between her legs.

When she came, she closed her eyes and let out a long, shuddering breath. It wasn’t what she would call a good orgasm, but it got the job done, taking the weight from her heart for a moment. When Armin withdrew his hand she took hold of it, sucking on his fingers, tasting herself.

In time they settled, Annie holding his hands to her chest. They lay together under the thin blanket, the hum of the air conditioner breaking the stale, oppressive summer air.

“I love you, Annie,” Armin whispered, gently kissing behind her ear.

She nodded, kissing the back of his hand, her lips ghosting across his knuckles. It didn’t feel right though, him loving her while she lied to him.

“You can talk to me,” he said. “I know you’re worried. But I don’t.. I don’t think it’s-”

“I know,” she cut him off. Even though she gained some small relief that he jumped to that not her being pregnant, it wasn’t something she wanted to talk about. Her mother wasn’t much older than she was now the first time she got sick. “Thank you.”

“If you want me to come with you to the doctor’s I can.”

“I know,” she repeated. “But it’s okay, I don’t know when I’ll be going.”

That was true.

“I don’t mind.”

“Papa said he’d be able to take me.”

A lie.

“If you’re sure.” His voice was sweet, but she could tell he was hurt, the way his hold on her slackened.

She was terrible.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, pulling his arms around her tight. “I… I just really don’t like being at the doctors.”

A half-truth, at least.

“I know,” he said, hugging her close and kissing her again.

“Could I come around after? I… I think I’ll want to see you.”

“Of course.”

“Armin?” she asked to the dim, grey lit room.

“Yeah?” His voice was curious, but cautious.

“What… what do you think of when you think about your future?”

“My future? How do you mean?”

Annie closed her eyes, sinking a little deeper into the pillow. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Sure it does,” he said, with a kiss on her shoulder. “You mean like my plans? Where I see myself in five years?”

“Mmm…”

“I suppose, mostly uni now. I want to get my Master’s, don’t think I’d go for a PHD,” Armin started, a hand stroking along her arm. “I’m not sure if I’d go into private of government work. Maybe see what I can get,” he chuckled softly. “One the one hand private has better money, but might be harder to ‘do good’. But government might be more red tape.”

She didn’t say anything, instead finding his hand and taking hold of it in hers.

“And, well…” he continued. “I suppose I want to travel a bit. With you.”

The blush in his voice was obvious, and heart breaking.

“And maybe move away from the suburbs, get out into the world more? And… well… I suppose one day maybe get married and things.”

“Is that something you’ve thought about?”

“Well, ah, I mean yeah but not like really just in the abstract you know?”

“Mmm,” she nodded.

The silence fell on the room again, the distant sound of a possum’s call barely heard.

“I’ve never imagined my future,” Annie said flatly.

“Never?” The pain in his voice was clear.

“No.” Her voice was hollow, empty like her future.

“What about working with your dad and that?”

“That’s been his plan. I’ve always gone with it because it made him happy. I never really thought about it. Just easier to go with whatever I’m told.”

“Do… you not want to go to uni? Or do something else?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. But…” she shrugged, “it doesn’t really matter anyway.”

He shifted, pushing himself up and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“It’ll be okay, I promise. Not everyone knows what they want, Jean still isn’t really sure what he’s going to do, and who knows, I might get to uni and realise my course isn’t for me.”

It was dark, but she could tell he was smiling. Turning over she took hold of him and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

He was too good for her.

 

#

 

The sun beat down relentlessly as Annie walked down the street to Armin’s house. The shade afforded but the gums along the nature strip did little to ease the heat, nor did the lack of any kind of breeze.

Walking up his drive she saw him jump up from where he was sitting on the couch, opening the door for her.

“Hey,” he said, uncertain.

Nodding, she fell against him, the cool air washing over her from inside.

“You okay? I didn’t see your dad’s car.”

“He dropped me off at the corner, so he could go on to work.”

What was one more lie? She hadn’t seen him at all today.

“Come in, I’ll get you something cold to drink.”

“Thanks.”

Sitting on the couch, she looked at the television. Armin had hooked his computer up to it, his game paused while he poured cold water for Annie. Walking back he gave her the glass, condensation already forming.

“How did today go?” he asked after she took a gulp.

“It’s not over yet. But isn’t… something really bad.”

The truth, depending on how one looked at it.

“What are you playing?” she asked, not wanting to talk about her doctor’s visit any more than she had already. Thankfully Armin was well versed in Annie’s often closed off feelings and knew pushing her would only make her close up more or get angry.

“Fallout 3,” he said.

“Didn’t you finish that already?” she asked, curling up against his side.

“Yeah… but it’s a really big game so I’m going back over it again to be more thorough and level up for when the DLC comes out.”

“Nerd,” Annie chuckled, twisting her drink in her hands, the glass clacking against her ring.

“Do you want to have a go?” he asked, gesturing to the mouse and keyboard sitting on the coffee table.

“No it’s okay, I’ll just watch you.”

“Sure?”

“Mmm,” she nodded. “Where are you up to now?”

“Fighting through a hospital filled with supermutants to rescue people trapped on the roof.”

Chucking softly she put down her drink, leaning against his arm as he restarted the game.

“So brave.”

 

#

 

As he played, Armin explained the plot of the game. Or talked a lot about the plot, much of it going over Annie’s head. She did get that his character was looking for his father, who had left him to try and give everyone clean water.

She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d give up everything she had if her father left her like that. Probably, as she didn’t have much outside of him – she’d be totally lost and directionless.

Though now she’d be the parent…

Would her child go to such lengths to find her? If she gave them to Armin and disappeared from both their lives? She couldn’t imagine it. They’d be better off without her in their lives.

 

#

 

“I can’t come over, I’ll be helping Papa at work today and I’ll probably be tired after.”

“I’ll be seeing Armin today, he’s going out with Eren and Jean in the evening so I’ll be home when you get back.”

“The uni’s been emailing me about enrolment things.”

“They don’t need the money until I start so I can give them the cheque then.”

“Yeah still pretty nauseous, but doctor says it should clear up soon.”

“I forget what he called it, something long and medical.”

Lies.

Lies upon lies upon lies.

That’s what her life was now. That and crying in her bed at night from the fear and loneliness. And the clumps of hair falling out from the stress.

She was struggling to eat, not just from the nausea, which was getting worse (but she was getting better at hiding it at least), but her appetite had vanished. As had the last vestiges of her sex drive, and her already limited urge to socialise.

Her friends had noticed her withdrawing, she could tell from the concerned whispers and glances the few times she’d made an appearance. She did briefly wonder if she was a topic of conversation when she wasn’t around, people questioning Armin where she was. The exceptions were Ymir, who regarded her with the same unreadable stare as always; and Tori, who was understandable pre-occupied with Frieda’s moving, and her own relocation.

And Mina, wonderful and loving Mina, had made attempts to pin Annie down, but she’d dodged them with increasingly vague excuses.

The cage she’d built for herself was teetering on the edge of collapse, ready to bury her under its weight.

But Annie just kept building the walls higher.

 

#

 

“Hi!” Tori beamed. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“Of course,” Annie smiled, hugging her friend tight. “We got you a present.”

“Annie picked it,” Armin added, selling his girlfriend out.

“Oh?” Tori asked with a raised eyebrow as she reached into the gift bag Annie handed her. Pulling out the stack of cards she giggled before waving Ymir over. “Look what Annie and Armin got us!”

Ymir leant over frowning as she read the front.

“Dear neighbour, sorry for keeping you up all night with our incredibly loud and never-ending lovemaking… where the fuck did you find these?!” Ymir cackled.

“It’s amazing what you can get on the internet,” Annie shrugged. After rooming with them at schoolies it was the best gift she could think of.

“Send me the link,” Ymri grinned. “Sure we’ll go through these pretty quick.”

“Ymir!” Tori protested, whacking her girlfriend on the arm, though her devilish smile broke through.

 

#

 

“It’s a lovely apartment.”

Annie was on autopilot mode, spouting banal pleasantries at every turn. If it weren’t for wanting to avoid any conversations about her mood or health, Annie would have just sat in a corner all night. And she was managing to pull herself from her depressive funk long enough to worry about Tori.

“Daddy paid for it, but it’s in my name.” Tori’s smugness might have seemed as if it was borne from having her father buy her a well appointed two bedroom flat in the inner city – but Annie suspected that it was her ownership of the property, and how it prevented her father from sending her away if she became a problem.

“A property magnate already,” Annie said with a soft laugh.

“Think I need more than one to be a magnate?”

“Relative to most eighteen year olds?”

“That’ll work,” Tori giggled.

“Will Frieda be here tonight?”

“No,” Tori sighed, visibly deflating. “She came by this morning with Urklyn, Dirk and Abel. Urklyn and Able’re driving her out and staying there to help her settle in.”

That Florian, the youngest of the Reiss siblings, wasn’t mentioned was telling. Though Tori hadn’t said it outright (like most things relating to her family life), Florian had a hard time with her being a part of the family, likely due to them being only a few weeks apart in age.

“I’m sorry I missed her,” Annie said. “I hope their trip went well.”

“It did, they got in about six. I’ll tell her you asked after her.”

“You don’t have to,” Annie mumbled, suddenly awkward. “I mean if you think she wouldn’t mind…”

Thankfully the doorbell rang again, saving Annie from any further embarrassment. Ymir was the one to answer the door, letting in Reiner, Sophie, Bert and a woman Annie didn’t recognise. She looked a little older than Annie, perhaps closer to Ymir’s age. She was leaning over, walking with the aid of two elbow crutches, her long, black hair hanging over her shoulders and face.

“Who’s that?” Annie asked Tori, picking a plate of dips and chips from the counter.

“Oh, that’s Ymir’s friend Pieck,” Tori smiled, walking out. “She’s really nice, I’ll introduce you.”

“It’s… I mean…”

“Oh, come on, it’s a party,” Tori smiled, pulling Annie out of the kitchen.

 

#

 

“So how did you two get to know each other?” Sophie asked.

“We met online,” Ymir said simply.

“We got on well because we have a lot in common,” Pieck added with a smile. Annie would have said it was a sleepy smile, but Pieck just seemed to have a face that looked like she’d just woken up from a nap.

Glancing at Ymir, Annie wondering just what those similarities were.

“We’ve both got one Scandinavian parent and one Middle Eastern,” Pieck continued. That explained her accent at least.

“Yeah but you’re from _Norway_ ,” Ymir gagged.

“Hold kjeft, rævhøl,” Pieck chuckled.

“Hoppas ni får noll poäng i Eurovision!”

“Svenskefaen!”

They laughed at their bewildering bickering, Tori sighing and bopping Ymir on the head.

“Not all of us speak Viking, Ymir.”

“ناد الشرطة!” Ymir gasped, grabbing Tori around the waist before she could respond.

“بالتوفيق!” Pieck giggled.

 

#

 

As the party geared up, Annie felt the need for some fresh air. Stepping out onto the balcony she was hit by a wave of humid, cloying air. But it was quiet, and she didn’t have to keep pretending like she cared. She was glad Tori and Ymir were living together, and Tori wasn’t falling apart over Frieda.

But she just wanted to be alone.

Though maybe she should try to enjoy this time more, with her friends, before they all found out what an awful, terrible liar she was.

In the distance she could see the lights of the city, a beautiful view. While she stared at the lights, the door to the balcony slid open.

“Hey,” Mina said, leaning on the railing beside Annie.

“Hi,” Annie replied softly.

“Needed some fresh air?”

“Yeah…”

From the corner of her eye she could see Mina frown. She was terrible at hiding her feelings, her big eyes always showing what she was thinking.

“Sorry,” Annie said.

“It’s okay,” Mina smiled. “Just want you to know I’m here. I know something’s been really wrong lately and, well, just wanted to say I care.”

Bowing her head, Annie felt the guilt welling up in her. “Thank you.”

“I guess I know I’ve been… kind of distant myself lately,” Mina sighed, staring out at the city skyline. “With Eren having his police exam and things I guess I know he could be sent off to the academy in Golburn pretty soon so wanting to spend… I guess our last really free Summer with him, you know?”

“No, I understand,” Annie said.

“But if you do need something,” Mina said, “I’m here for you.”

“It’s…” swallowing, Annie leaned in close to Mina’s ear and told her the truth.

She was shocked, understandably, her face torn between glee and panic.

“W-wow… that’s… that’s not what I expected.”

“Me either,” Annie said with a dry laugh.

“How long… or far are you?”

“About a month and a half.”

“If you need me to go with you for anything, no matter what it is, I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you,” Annie sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

“How is Armin handling it?”

“I haven’t told him yet.”

Mina pulled Annie in close, the blonde girl resting her head on her friend’s shoulder, neither of them speaking or moving for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non English bit:
> 
> "Shut up, asshole."  
> "Hope you get zero points in Eurovision!"  
> "Swedish devil!"  
> ~  
> "Call the police!"  
> "Good luck!"
> 
> Hopefully it is all accurately translated T_T
> 
> Also, while I try to keep this story realistic, I figured I should give Ymir at least one friend of her own ;p


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resent | Letter | Congratulations | New

As the days passed, Annie grew sicker.

It wasn’t just the morning nausea, but the stress and guilt. She knew Armin was becoming suspicious, or at least openly so. Their conversations were becoming fraught with tension, their sexual activities more impersonal and distant.

And Valentine’s Day was approaching fast.

There was no way she could reasonably put the day off. It was their first as a couple, their last before going into university. Their last before parenthood.

So she agreed to spend the day with Armin, with the caveat that he didn’t plan anything fancy. No big gestures, no fancy dinners. Armin laughed, saying he already knew not to do that to her.

When the day finally came, Annie spent the morning hacking her guts out into the toilet, her mouth burning and tasting of bile. She couldn’t do any more than throw on her hoodie and jeans, waiting for Armin to arrive. Catching sight of her reflection, she saw how pale and drawn she looked.

There was nowhere left for her to run.

She had to tell him.

 

#

 

“Pregnant? You’re pregnant? Of course. Of course you are. It all makes sense now why you’ve been sick in the mornings and not wanting to say what was up and not wanting to see anyone and asking about the future…”

Armin was pacing back and forth, frantically rambling to himself. Putting the flowers he’d given her on the table, Annie hugged herself and looked down at the floor, dejected.

“Oh god your dad’s going to kill me… no, first he’ll get me to dig my grave then he’ll roundhouse kick my head off my shoulders then-” Stopping suddenly, he bounded over to Annie, throwing his arms around her.

“Shit, Annie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he murmured, gently guiding her head into his chest. “You’re so strong… sometimes I forget how you keep all these things inside.”

And with that Annie broke, her eyes welling up and her body shaking.

“I- I’ve been so scared!” she sobbed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, everyone’s going to be so disappointed in me…”

“It’ll be okay,” Armin whispered, gently rubbing her back and rocking slowly back and forth.

 

#

 

“Feeling any better?”

“No.”

Smiling sweetly Armin placed a soft kiss on Annie’s forehead. “Feeling calmer?”

“A little,” she said flatly, staring blankly ahead.

They’d moved to the couch, Annie curled up under Armin’s arm. She knew he had questions, she couldn’t blame him. Yet she was struggling to talk about it. They’d gone over how far along she was, what Dr Jaeger had told her, who else knew. Thankfully he didn’t seem upset she’d told Mina before him, and understood Ymir’s discovery was unintentional.

“So, ah, what’re you going to do?”

“I’m keeping it,” she said sharply, Armin shifting back from her.

“Sorry I- I meant about telling people not… I mean it’s your choice about it and all anyway.”

Annie didn’t entirely believe that it wasn’t what he meant, but she did know he wouldn’t lie about leaving the decision to her.

“No,” she said, pulling him in close again. “I’m just being snappy…”

While Armin murmured reassuring words and kissed her temple, Annie frowned.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“We can work it out together.”

Nodding, Annie buried her face in his chest, tears falling down her face.

“What’s going to happen?”

“I’ll drop out of uni, get a job,” he started.

“What? No!” Annie cried. “You can’t do that!”

“It’ll be okay,” he smiled. “I could look into an electrician’s apprenticeship or something. Get money coming in.”

“Please don’t,” she whispered. It was his dream to go to uni. He’d said as much only a few weeks ago. “If you did that I don’t… I’d hate myself-” _even more_ “if you gave up on that.”

Cupping her head in his hand he held her close, resting his head against hers. “Annie… I’d never resent you,” he said, getting at what she was really saying. “But I guess the important thing now is to not stress you out. So what I’m saying is I won’t drop out.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, pressing herself closer against him.

 

#

 

“Didn’t think you two would be here.”

Annie didn’t answer or look back. She heard her father moving around behind her as she sat on the couch with Armin, her heart racing, clammy hands playing with the ring on her finger.

_Mama, I’m sorry… Mama… I’m so sorry…_

Beside her Armin was jiggling her leg anxiously, glancing from her to where her father was in the kitchen. As he came walking over to where they were sitting, Annie’s blood ran cold, the colour draining from her face.

“So what did..? Is something wrong?” Eric asked, setting his drink down.

Annie nodded numbly, squeezing her hands between her thighs. There were no words in her, only a base fear that she was going to end up losing her father.

“Annie?” he asked, leaning over to try and see her eyes, but she only looked away.

They sat quietly, Annie’s vision greying out, a cold sweat prickling at her brow. She wanted to run. To her father’s arms. To her mother’s grave. Somewhere. Anywhere.

She needed to move, to escape. Build the walls higher, thicker. And if she ended up buried under them all the better. No escape, but nothing more could get to her.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words continued to sound unreal to her ears, even when they came from her own mouth. It was followed by a stillness, not a single person in the room moving a muscle, and an unbearable silence.

As the silence dragged on, she wanted to scream or cry out. Something, anything to get a reaction.

But the reaction she got wasn’t one she’d wanted.

Eric stood up suddenly, and Armin shrank back. But he didn’t spare a glance their way, instead striding off down the hall, the door to his bedroom banging shut.

Blinking at Armin, Annie tried to say something. But when the words didn’t come she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

 

#

 

The sound of slow, careful footsteps brought Annie from her numb state. She had no idea how long it had been, but it felt like hours. Maybe it even had been.

Raising her head she saw her father sit down opposite her, placing a large box, decorated with bright and colourful flowers, on the coffee table. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the label written on it.

_For Annie._

It wasn’t her father’s handwriting.

“Your mother… she left this for you,” he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. “For when, well. When this happened.”

Tearing her eyes away from her mother’s gift, she looked at her father in shock. He gave her a sad smile, nodding his answer to her unasked question.

Gingerly lifting the lid she saw there were clothes, blankets, books and soft toys. But what captivated her was the envelope on top of it all, again with her name. Taking it with a trembling hand, Annie turned the plain envelope over, still uncertain. Did she want to know what her mother would say? What she’d hoped Annie would have been like?

She did.

The envelope opened easily, the decade old clue easily cracking open. Inside she found a letter, wrapped around an old picture of her sitting on her mother’s lap when she was no more than four or five years old.

“Mama…” Annie ran a thumb over the picture slowly, remembering how her mother’s embrace felt, the sound of her voice.

Swallowing, she opened the letter, wiping at her face, the tears already flowing.

 

#

 

It was beautiful, sweet and sad all at the same time. She apologised for not being there, shared memories of her own pregnancy, of Annie’s childhood. She told Annie she’d be a good mother. That it would all be okay.

And that was all she wanted to hear.

 

#

 

“Will you be okay?”

“Mmm…” Annie nodded, arms wrapped around herself.

She was standing with Armin on the front porch, insects fluttering around the orange light about them.

“How about you?”

“Well, ah, I guess,” he answered, scratching his cheek with a nervous little laugh. “I mean I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll be okay. Will you tell your parents?”

“Not tonight, no. They’d probably be asleep. And I thought it would be something we’d do together.”

“Okay,” she nodded again.

Stepping in closer, Armin put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

“I love you, Annie. I love you so much.”

“Making me cry,” she sniffled. “And love you too.”

“I’ll text you when I’m home.”

“Thank you. I’ll stay up.”

They said their final goodbyes, Annie staying by the door until Armin’s car disappeared out of sight. Walking inside, the house was quiet. Her father was in bed already. So she turned off the living room lights and went to her room in the grey half-light.

Changing into her pyjamas she got into bed, hands on her phone. The letter from her mother kept appearing in her thoughts. Would her mother have been so positive and loving if she’d known Annie would be reading it at only seventeen years old?

She really hoped so.

 

#

 

As time passed Armin and Annie told a few more people. Armin’s parents, who were shocked but delighted (which Annie found somewhat unnerving); Saba, who was thoughtful and supportive; and Eren and Mikasa. They still didn’t want too many people knowing, not just for the gossip, but until things were more certain.

Annie was also glad that both Mina and Eren now knew, not wanting to force her friend to keep a secret from her boyfriend. That Mikasa knew was less pleasing – their relations were generally cordial but still buried under a layer of frost. However she knew how much she meant to Armin so kept her misgivings to herself.

They also decided to tell Carla since the rest of the Jaeger household knew already. While it wasn’t a bad idea, it did cause Annie to be smothered in affection any time she was over there, and fed all sorts of motherly advice.

It was something she was grateful of, but there was a sense of melancholy to it. After all Carla, for all her kindness, wasn’t Annie’s mother.

The other big change was that Armin started at university. But that never seemed to stop him from attending the hospital with Annie. And not only for once in a lifetime events like the first ultrasound, but always making their weekly parenting classes.

The class itself was helpful in some ways – learning how to swaddle and change a baby, developmental stages and all that. But in others it was weirdly depressing. They were all young, no more than 20, and all accidental pregnancies. Seeing the others there really made it clear just how young they were.

Otherwise Annie’s days were spent doing odd jobs at her father’s office or helping Carla to make some money. It was isolating, missing out on the university experience that was keeping her friends so busy. Though it did mean she didn’t have to make excuses why they didn’t see her around on campus.

However when Eren wanted to organise a night out she realised she was going to have to bite the bullet. She was over three months, so it would make sense to tell everyone. But she still hadn’t had a chance to tell Tori one on one. With her friend living in the city now, and with Ymir, they’d barely had time to talk at all.

It didn’t feel right to tell Tori as some, big announcement. They were closer than that.

She made up her mind to figure something out.

 

#

 

Walking with Armin to the Piazza, where they were to meet the others, Annie fidgeted with her shirt. She was aware that she was starting to show, and didn’t want anyone to notice before she said anything. Mina, Eren, Reiner, Sophie, Jean and Marco were already there as they walked out. The plan was to pull Tori aside before they all sat down for dinner, but if she arrived late it wouldn’t work.

Greetings were said, though Annie was distracted, looking around anxiously. What Reiner said next, though, brought her back to reality with a thud.

“So I hear congratulations are in order!”

Snapping her around, Annie fixed him with a furious glare.

“Dude! Shut up!” Jean hissed.

“What the actual fuck?” Annie growled. She couldn’t have been any more clear that her pregnancy was not to be shared.

“I’m sorry it was an accident!” Eren started, shrinking back when Annie rounded on him. “I- I was talking about some things about hospitals at uni and it just slipped out!”

She was shaking now, unable to form any words. With a snarl Annie turned and stalked off, needing to get away from the stares around her. Walking for some time she soon stopped, putting a hand out to lean against a pillar, her head bowed. Most of the shops were now closed, so there were only a few people around. The silence didn’t last long, footsteps drawing up behind her.

“Hey,” Armin said.

Annie didn’t answer. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, not even him.

“Eren didn’t mean it,” he said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It was an acci-”

“Don’t make excuses for him!” she snapped, slapping his hand away.

“Annie…”

Turning she fixed him with her hard glare. She had to stay angry, or she’d feel the pain. “Don’t you get it? Why I might be _particularly_ upset by people breaking my confidence and gossiping about me? That it might be something that really… really…”

It was too much, all the scar that had been holding all hurt and anguish for so long ripped wide open again. Nothing was working out how she’d wanted. Even her adjustment to this new reality was slipping from her grasp. Why did she ever think she had the strength to handle this?

“Annie… I’m so sorry,” Armin said softly, holding her as she started to cry. “I should have realised…”

“No,” she sniffed, shaking her head. “It’s different. It’s gonna be different this time.” She was saying it as much for herself as for him, desperately trying to believe it.

 

#

 

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late.” Tori was smiling, ruffling out her hair, helmet in hand. Behind her was Ymir, who was slowly warming up to the group – even managing a smile.

“That’s fine, we saved you a seat,” Eren laughed.

There had been apologies all around earlier, and everyone was in good spirits again. Or almost everyone. Annie twisted a napkin in her hands, looking for the right moment to interject. There probably wasn’t going to be one though, and it was making her nerves worse.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Annie said, standing up suddenly. “Tori, can you come with me?”

“Oh, uh, sure?!” Tori answered, a little confused.

Amazingly Annie was grateful the rest of the table knew she was pregnant, so her weird behaviour made some degree of sense.

They walked out of the restaurant, Tori trailing a little behind. Turning suddenly, Annie gestured to a spot out of the way.

“Annie? Is everything alright?” Tori asked, frowning in concern.

“Yes. No. Well… sort of.” She paused, twisting the ring on her finger. “There was something I was going to tell you. Before other people knew. But well everyone knows… Do you know?”

“I don’t think so?” Tori giggled. “But that’s so sweet of you.”

“It’s just I wanted to make sure you knew I wanted to tell you.”

“Thank you, Annie.”

There was a pause Tori clearly waiting for Annie to explain.

“Well…” she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “I’m pregnant.”

“O-ohhhhh…” Tori’s smile was a fixed, rictus grin that didn’t even come close to reaching her panic filled eyes. “That’s really great!”

“You can be honest with me,” Annie said softly.

Conflict filled the other girl’s face, and she was clearly struggling with something too.

“I am- I am happy for you,” Tori insisted. “But you understand that sort of thing, parents and babies and all that, is hard for me, right?”

“I do, that’s why I wanted to tell you… not like this. But everyone knows now so I guess I just…”

“Thank you, Annie,” Tori said, managing a smile. “Can… can I try to give you a hug?”

“Of course.”

She tentatively stepped forward, her nervous eyes flicking down to Annie’s stomach before she hugged her.

“This is okay…” Tori squeaked, holding on tight with no sign of letting go.

 

#

 

“That wasn’t too bad, right?”

“No…” Annie agreed, leaning against the car window as Armin drover her home.

“I think that’s how things are going to be from now on,” he said, giving her a brief smile. “Nothing quite going to plan.”

“I guess…” she sighed. After everything that had happened she really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“There is something we need to plan though.”

“Mmm?”

“Sort of to do with this,” he said, gesturing to the car.

Lifting her head Annie looked at him, unsure what he was getting at.

“I mean us not living together. Sooner or later we’re going to need to be together and organising it now before you get… more pregnant I guess would be good?”

With a sigh Annie closed her eyes, leaning back against the window.

“…sure.”

 

#

 

“Have you thought about having a baby shower?”

“A bit, but don’t think I want to.”

“You sure?”

“Mmm,” Annie nodded.

“Keep your head still,” Mina scolded gently.

Annie was sitting on a chair in her bathroom, towel around her shoulders, while Mina gave her a haircut. She was grateful the subject was quickly dropped – Mina would often pester Annie to do something until she relented. But this wasn’t like a birthday party. Not having her mother there to say those words she’d written in that letter, or give her those gifts…

It was all too much, and Annie didn’t want to get into it now.

“Yes mother,” Annie sighed, well aware of the irony of her retort.

“Ugh, don’t even talk to me about mothers right now,” Mina grumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Annie asked, watching Mina in the mirror.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Mina said with a sweet smile. “Don’t want to worry you.”

“I’m not-” _going to die if you talk to me about something other than being pregnant_. But that would be too much. And she knew Mina was only fussing out of love.

“I’m fine. I want to talk about things,” Annie said after a pause. “I want to,” she added softly.

Mina sighed, resting her hand’s on her friend’s shoulders. “I got into a big fight with Mum last week. Like it’s okay now I guess but…”

“What happened?”

“Mum said something about Easter and I was like ‘I’m gonna spend it with Dad’ and she got all weird about it so I asked ‘Is it because his new girlfriend is gonna be there?’ since, you know, maybe that was bugging her?”

“It wasn’t?”

“No,” shaking her head, Mina frowned. “Well sort of no. Like she started going on about how she wanted to spend Easter with me and how Yaiyai did too and that’s when I knew something was up. Like I said to her that they’re Orthodox so don’t even celebrate it then and well…”

Mina stopped, watching Annie in the Mirror.

“She told me the reason she and Dad divorced was that he was having affairs. Like a lot of affairs. And she’s not even sure if Karen is one of the women or someone new and just… Guess I’ve always had this idea of what my parents were like and even though they didn’t get along anymore that they were still good people and I just… don’t know what to think about them anymore. Or just about Dad really.”

“That’s…” Annie breathed. “That’s really terrible, I’m sorry Mina.”

“Thank you Annie. I just don’t know what to do now, like if I should say something to him or just stop talking to him or…” Mina sniffled, tears welling in her eyes.

Standing up, Annie put her arms out. “Hey, come here,” she smiled, hugging Mina gently.

“I just… I always looked up to him and that he could do that… I mean I know they fought but if he didn’t want to be with her he should have left not that and how do I know he’s not cheating on Karen now and it’s just… why am I having to worry about this they’re meant to be the adults!”

“I know,” Annie soothed, rubbing the crying girl’s back. “I know…”


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late | Kick | Stay | Miracles | Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter contains mentions of suicide and self harm

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I think Armin and I should move in together. So we were thinking I could move in to his house.”

Eric turned from his desk to give Annie a smile. “That makes sense, sweetie. What date do you have planned?”

Annie was stumped for a moment, expecting more questions from that. Even him trying to get her to stay.

“Oh, ah, I’m not sure yet. Just something we’ve been thinking.”

“Okay then,” he said, turning back to his work. “Let me know when you are, I’ll help you move.”

“S-sure…” she mumbled, walking down the hall to her room.

 

#

 

“You sure you don’t mind driving?”

“No it’s fine. I mean I’m not going to be drinking anyway,” Annie chuckled, patting her now much more prominent stomach.

“Is that Bert’s car?” Armin frowned as they approached Reiner’s house.

Pulling up to the kerb, Annie saw what he was talking about. And it definitely looked like Bert’s car, parked in front of Sophie’s.

“Looks like it,” she agreed. “Guess I’m driving him too.”

“Going to be a tight fit back there,” Armin laughed as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Not giving up shotgun?”

“Perks of dating the driver.”

“Cute,” she smiled, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

As soon as she opened her door she heard muffled shouting. And it was coming from Reiner’s house.

“Is that..?” Armin said, looking at Annie with concern.

She nodded, her mouth a thin line. It was Sophie doing the shouting, and Annie had a feeling she knew why. A moment later the front door was flung open and Sophie came out tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, fuck. I mean hi,” she said, wiping her face with a sleeve. “Sorry I… I really need to go.”

As kept walking past them to her car Armin gave Annie an alarmed glance and chased after her. Annie slowly walked up the path to the front door. Looking through she could see Reiner standing there, pacing back and forth, in nothing but his boxers. He caught a glimpse of her and turned to her, eyes wide.

“Sophie-!”

The words died in his throat when he saw who it was, and her furious glare.

 

#

 

“So they’re not coming?”

Annie and Armin looked at each other, not sure who should speak. Thankfully Armin spoke up.

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t think Sophie’s feeling too well.”

“Ah sucks,” Eren sighed.

“And Tori and Ymir are late too,” Mikasa said.

“Wonder if there’s been an accident or something?” Mina suggested.

“Hope not…” Mikasa frowned, glancing at her phone screen.

“I’m sure- oh here they are!”

Turning, Annie expected to see a short blonde and tall brunette. Instead she saw a tall blonde and a taller brunette.

“Sorry we’re late!” Reiner smiled, as if nothing was really wrong.

“Hey no worries,” Eren smiled. “Now let’s go eat, I’m starving!”

 

#

 

“So how long until you go?”

“Two weeks,” Eren answered before jamming his mouth full of chips.

“Eren,” Mikasa scolded him.

“Whab?”

“You’ll get indigestion,” she answered.

“She’s right you know,” Mina giggled.

“It’s down in Golburn, right?” Reiner asked.

“Mmhrm,” he nodded.

“So once you’re a cop you can get us out of speeding tickets?”

As the conversation went on Annie found herself less and less able to focus. That Reiner and Bert were just acting as if nothing had happened only an hour previous made her sick. She couldn’t stop thinking of how distraught Sophie was, and how Mina’s family had been torn apart by cheating.

And she was the only one who knew. Sophie hadn’t told Armin anything, and she wasn’t especially close with anyone else here. So unless she blasted him on Facebook or something it would be up to her to say something.

But she knew she wouldn’t.

If she opened her mouth it might come out she’d already known. That she’d done nothing then. So she’d just keep her mouth shut, go with the flow, not contradicting whatever story Reiner spun. She had enough going on in her life without getting involved with that drama.

Or maybe it was just that she was a bad person.

 

#

 

“Still no kicks?”

“No, not yet,” Annie said, looking down at her stomach. “Or I don’t think so.”

“When I was pregnant with Eren I hardly felt anything at all until around 22 weeks,” Carla said, smiling wistfully at the memory. “And even then he was such a placid baby.”

“Oh really?”

“It’s a bit hard to believe I know,” Carla laughed, “but the doctors were a little worried by how quiet he was those first few days. He hardly cried the first few weeks at all. Sometimes I wonder what happened…”

“I-”

Before Annie could get any more words out Eren threw open the back door and stuck his head inside.

“Mum have you seen Mr Hanne’s leash I can’t find it and-”

Carla spun around instantly, and though Annie couldn’t see her expression, she saw Eren blanche.

“Eren Christopher Jeager! How many times have I told you not to interrupt conversations like that! And not just me but our guest as well. If you want to have a career working in the community you need to be more thoughtful of those around you!”

As Carla’s… _instructional_ tirade continued, Annie had a feeling she knew what had happened.

 

#

 

>> Hello Annie. Have you heard back from Tori or Ymir? I still haven’t and am getting worried.

>> It’s Mikasa

Annie frowned at her phone. She and Mikasa had exchanged numbers some time ago, so she wondered if the other girl had deleted her contact at one point. But more concerning was that she’d not heard from Tori or Ymir.

There was also a sense of guilt that she’d not been more aware of their absence.

> I haven’t sorry

>> If we don’t hear from them before I’ll go around to their place tomorrow.

> Ok. If I hear I’ll let you know

Mikasa didn’t reply after that, leaving Annie to worry on her own.

 

#

 

It was thirty hours later that Annie heard from Ymir, though it was a group text.

>> Hi everyone, sorry for worrying you. Historia and I had a major family emergency. We’re back at home now. Thank you for all the concern.

With memories of her earlier failure to look out her friends, she thought about her reply for a moment.

> We only worried because we care. If there’s anything you need let me know.

Though she wasn’t feeling up to much, Annie still meant it, so she was glad when Ymir rang her later that evening. Though the happiness was fleeting when she heard how drained Ymir sounded.

“Hey, Annie.”

“Hi, Ymir. How are you?”

Ymir’s answer was a to let out a long, tired breath into the phone.

“Is there something I can help with?” Annie asked.

“Yeah…” Ymir sighed.

There was a rustling sound and a sharp click, followed by the sounds of cars in the background, meaning Ymir had likely stepped out onto the balcony.

“Could you come over tomorrow? Like in the evening?”

“Yeah, I can. I can bring food if you need.”

“That would help a lot, yeah… You see…” Ymir paused, sighing. “Frieda passed away.”

“Oh no,” Annie breathed, her heart sinking.

“We were away for the funeral and things so Historia… well she’s been struggling.”

“I understand,” Annie nodded, closing her eyes.

“I just need you to be here for a while so I can get out and do some things. Mikasa came over the other day which was a help but just… need some more.”

“Of course, Ymir.”

“Thanks, Annie.”

 

#

 

When she arrived at Tori and Ymir’s apartment, she gently knocked on the door. It was only a few moments later that Ymir answered it. She looked tired, her skin grey and eyes dull. As she was ushered in, Annie saw Tori was asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball, her hair messy and eyes puffy. It made Annie’s heart break to see them like that, to know why they were like that.

“I brought some food,” Annie said, shrugging the blue bag on her shoulder. “Can put it in the fridge or freeze it.”

Ymir nodded soberly leading Annie to the kitchen.

“Can just put it down there,” she said, pointing to the bench.

Setting the bag on the countertop she turned to Ymir, who was staring out the kitchen window.

“She’s been really up and down,” Ymir said, not looking away. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. “It happened last week. Frieda’d called Historia, and they’d talked for ages like they always do. Frieda said she was going to go to bed. Urklyn was there, at the house out in the country, helping her settle in. After she got off the phone she talked to him and said she was going to have a bath. But she must’ve taken her sleeping pills already…”

Annie felt her stomach lurch as Ymir continued.

“So she just… fell asleep in the bath and…” Ymir wiped a sleeve across her face as tears started falling. “Urklyn found her but it was too late…”

“Oh, God…” Annie breathed, putting a hand to her mouth.

“Yeah…” Ymir said, her tone resigned, empty. “Historia… she’s really fucked up over it. Like she was saying if Frieda had still been with her she wouldn’t have let her have a bath if she’d taken her pills. That sort of thing. And, well, you know she’s hurt herself, right?”

“Mmm…” Annie nodded somberly.

“So she’s not really said it, but I know she’s wondering if Frieda… if it wasn’t an accident.”

“I don’t- I mean Frieda loves her so much.”

“I know,” Ymir agreed. “But she worries. And her relationship with her father is just… it’s non-existent now. She blames him for sending Frieda away, that if they’d been together it wouldn’t have happened.”

Looking back out to the living room, Annie blinked away the tears in her eyes. Tori didn’t deserve these heartbreaks and tragedies. And neither did Ymir.

“How are you doing?” Annie asked.

“Me?” Ymir turned to her, looking surprised.

“Mmm…” Annie said. “Tori’s hurting, but what about you?”

“I… ah…” Ymir’s voice trembled, her mouth twitching between a frown and smile, her eyes filled with uncertainty. “I’m… not good,” she finally said. “I really liked Frieda. She was always so nice to me, accepted me you know? Treated me like family from the moment we met.”

“I’m so sorry, Ymir,”

“Yeah…” she nodded. “But, ah, I’d better get moving. Don’t want to be gone too long.”

“It’ll be okay, take as long as you need,” Annie said, trying to smile.

“In that case if… if it’s okay I might go downstairs and sit in the car for a bit.”

“How long will you be at the shops for?”

“It’ll take maybe half an hour.”

“If you want I can text you when Tori wakes up, say you’ve just left?”

“Thanks, Annie…” Ymir sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I just… need some space.”

“I understand… I really do.”

 

#

 

After Ymir left Annie put the food away, and sat on the couch by Tori. Every other time she’d seen Tori sleep, she’d always looked so peaceful. But now she just looked in pain.

Frowning, Annie brushed strands of hair from the sleeping girl’s face. In response Tori snuffled, scrunching up her nose and pouting. Maybe it was her emerging motherly instincts, but Annie just wanted to cuddle Tori up in her arms and hold her tight. But that was for Ymir, and Tori was asleep now anyway.

Annie shifted in her seat until she was in a somewhat comfortable position (something of a rarity lately), and waited for either Tori to wake, or Ymir return.

 

#

 

Tori stirred almost an hour later, mumbling and wriggling.

“Mmmmrrrr…” she hummed. “‘mirrrrrrrrr…”

“Hey,” Annie said soflty. “It’s me.”

“Annie?” Tori lifted her head and looked at Annie with bleary eyes. “Where’s Ymir?”

“She went out to the shops just a moment ago, but she’ll be back soon.”

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Tori scratched her head while Annie quickly sent Ymir a message.

“Do you want a drink or anything?” Annie asked.

Tori shook her head, shuffling over and draping herself over Annie. She smelt of alcohol, something Annie wasn’t too surprised about. When they went out Tori would go hard, so it wasn’t out of character for her, even if it was still early in the evening. But under the circumstances she couldn’t blame her.

“Thanks for coming over,” Tori mumbled.

“Of course,” Annie said, shifting to a more comfortable position.

Leaning back, Tori frowned. “Sorry, am I squashing you?”

“No, you’re fine,” Annie said, pulling Tori back against her shoulder. “Just settling in.”

“Would it be okay if I touched your tummy?”

“Of course.” Annie was surprised by the request – Tori had still been a little awkward about her pregnancy, and she’d thought with the loss of Frieda she might’ve been even more so.

So she rested a hand gently on Annie’s belly and let out a long sigh. A short while later Annie felt her stomach shift as the baby moved, and Tori let out a quiet little gasp.

“Was that the baby?” she asked.

“Yeah, they’ve really been active lately,” Annie grimaced. “Think they’ll be a gymnast when they grow up with all the somersaults they’ve been doing lately.”

“Oh dear,” Tori said, a slight hint of a smile in her voice. “Have they been keeping you up?”

“Yeah,” Annie answered. “But still not actually felt any kicks or things. Just… squirming.”

“And still not sure if they’re a girl or boy?”

“Not yet,” Annie said. “They’ve been very uncooperative at the ultrasounds.”

“Silly baby,” Tori said softly, leaning her head down to rest lightly on Annie’s stomach. “Hope you don’t keep your mum up wh- oh!.”

Tori jumped back, looking at Annie in shock.

“I think… I think the baby kicked me!”

“I think you’re right,” Annie chuckled, taking Tori’s hand and putting it where the rhythmic jabs kept going. “Guess they didn’t like being told what to do.”

“Mmmhmm,” Tori nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

 

#

 

Ymir returned a short time after, looking slightly less haggard than she did before. They made some small talk before Annie started to say her goodbyes.

“You won’t stay for dinner?” Tori asked.

“Oh, um, I thought maybe you’d want space or…” she mumbled in reply.

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to go,” Tori said, taking Annie’s hands in hers, voice fraying with desperation. “And Ymir doesn’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not,” Ymir reassured.

“See! It’s all okay.”

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Annie said, Tori instantly breaking out into a huge smile, though it didn’t reach her eyes which looked fearful and pained.

“Oh, Ymir,” Tori continued. “I felt the baby kick!”

“Really?” Ymir smiled, putting an arm around her girlfriend.

“Yeah I did! It was the first time they kicked too and I felt it…” her voice cracked and she buried her face in Ymir’s chest. “I felt it…”

Her voice gave way to sobs, clutching at Ymir’s shirt. Annie stood awkwardly at the side, not sure what to do, until Ymir subtly waved her in with a sad, knowing smile.

Putting her arms around the two of them, Annie held on tight as tears ran down her face.

 

#

 

“Comfortable?”

“Hnnn… can you pass me that pillow?”

“Sure,” Mina smiled, handing the pillow to Annie, who slipped it under her stomach.

She was lying on her side on the couch in a baggy hoodie and sweat pants, not feeling like wearing anything else. Some days she couldn’t even find the energy to put on anything other than her pyjamas again after a shower.

“So what did you want to ask me?” Mina asked, sitting by Annie’s feet.

“Would you be there with me? In the hospital?”

“Of course!” Mina beamed, patting Annie’s leg. “Though I thought Armin would be..?”

“It’s not… traditional for the father to be in the delivery room. And since Mama can’t be there…”

“Say no more, Annie,” Mina said. “Whatever you need. Call me day or night any time.”

“Thank you, Mina,” Annie smiled, reaching a hand out to her friend.

“Always,” Mina answered, taking Annie’s hand in hers. “I’ll always be there when you need me.”

 

#

 

“How’s Eren going?”

“I’m not too sure, actually,” Mina frowned.

They’d moved from the couch to the kitchen to make some lunch, Annie moving after a sharp kick to her bladder forced her to the bathroom.

“No?”

“He says he’s enjoying it,” Mina said, uncertain. “But he doesn’t really sound it? He says he’s just tired but I’m not sure that’s it.”

“Could he just be homesick?”

“That’s what I thought at first but when he got that time off and visited he wasn’t himself then either? Maybe I’m just worrying over nothing.”

“I’d trust yourself, if you’re worried you should talk to him,” Annie said with an encouraging nudge of her shoulder. “He can be a bit dense about some things, right?”

“That he can,” Mina laughed. “I guess it’s that he’s always been so excited about being a cop, as long as I’ve known him so if it’s not working out how he’d hoped or something he might find it hard to say. You know how proud and stubborn he can be.”

“Mmm…” Annie agreed. “Maybe try saying something like that?”

“Yeah,” Mina nodded with renewed determination. “I’ll give it a go next time we talk.”

“Who knows, maybe by then he’ll have figured it out himself?” Annie said with a dry chuckle.

“They say miracles can happen…”

 

#

 

“Minaaaaa..!” Annie panted, putting out her hand, reaching for her friend.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Mina smiled, taking Annie’s hand in hers. “You’re doing great.”

“I- hnnnnggggggggggahhhhhh!” she screamed as another contraction hit her, leaving her panting and sweating.

Nurses and doctors were busy around her, but she couldn’t focus on them. Looking up at the wall she saw where Mina had hung a Shir Lama'alot plaque. It was the same one her Safta had when her mama was born, and the one that had looked over her when she was born.

“Not long now,” Mina said, patting a cloth on Annie’s forehead. “Not long now.”

 

#

 

“Come on! Last big push!”

“I can’t! I can’t do it!” Annie cried. She was tired… so tired.

“Yes you can!” the doctor urged.

“You’re almost there!” Mina said, squeezing her hand tight.

“Come on! Push!”

With another, screaming push Annie finished. She was done. She could do no more.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor announced with a cheer.

“A girl!” Mina squealed.

Annie nodded, listening to her baby cry. Her little baby girl.

A moment later a bawling, squirming bundle was put into her arms. She was so small, a strange white and blue colour, flecked with blood. But she was beautiful, such a beautiful child.

“No need to cry, Mama’s here…” Annie murmured, her breath steadying.

The little baby, _her_ little baby, stopped her crying, murmuring and gurgling as her arms and legs twisted slowly.

“Hello, Little One,” she smiled, kissing the little girls forehead. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we're over 20k words woo!


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved | Regrets | Quit | Please

“Some more people here to say hello.”

Annie looked up from Hanji, who was sleeping happily. Or she thought it was happily. Tori and Ymir were in the doorway smiling nervously. Waving them in, Annie smiled happily – she knew it was a difficult thing for both of them to be here.

“How are you going?” Tori asked, hovering awkwardly.

“Tired, but okay,” Annie said. “And a bit sore still.”

“Sit down, please,” Armin smiled, gesturing to the nearby seats.

Taking a step, Tori stopped, looking back to Ymir then to Annie again. “Oh, we, ah, we got you a little something.”

“Here,” Ymir said, holding out a little gift bag. “And congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Annie smiled. “Both of you, so much.”

“That’s okay,” Tori smiled, still unsure.

“If you’d like you can sit on the edge of the bed to see her better,” Annie offered.

Her friends looked at each other, before standing up and cautiously approaching. Tori gently sat down on the bed by Annie, not taking her eyes off the baby.

“She’s so small,” Tori breathed.

“She didn’t feel it yesterday,” Annie chuckled, tickling a chubby cheek.

“Oh, Annie,” Tori smiled. “So have you decided on a name?”

“Mmm…” she nodded. “Hanji Zoe Arlert. After my Safta and Mama.”

“Oh that’s beautiful,” Tori cooed. “So lovely…”

“Wait, your name’s Anushka?” Ymir said suddenly, turning from the bassinet and giving Annie a cheeky grin.

“Yes,” Annie sighed.

Tori sighed too. “We’re hardly in a position to talk, are we, _Ymir_?”

“Yeah, well, we’re not here for me,” she pouted.

“That’s right,” Tori beamed. “We’re here for this little lady.”

She was watching Hanji with curiosity and amazement, her eyes wide.

“Would you like to hold her?” Annie offered. “It’s ok if you don’t.”

“N-no, I’d like to try… if it’s okay?”

“Of course,” Annie said. “Though hopefully she won’t kick you this time.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind!”

“Don’t drop her,” Ymir chuckled.

“Ymir!” Tori hissed, her outstretched hands trembling.

“You’ll be fine,” Annie murmured, gently placing her still sleeping baby in Tori’s arms. “See? No problem.”

“No…” Tori whispered dreamily, holding the little bundle close.

Hanji let out a little squeak and shifted a moment, but quickly settled down again, none the wiser about the different source of her cuddles. While Tori mooned over the tiny girl, Ymir sidled up to Annie.

“Pieck sends her congratulations too.”

“Thank you. How is she doing?” Annie asked.

“Busy, she’s down in Adelaide for work at the moment.”

Annie was going to ask something else, but she stopped, listening to Tori’s gentle, whispered words.

“Aren’t you a lucky little girl? Your mummy loves you so much. She does… You’re so loved…”

 

#

 

“Hnnnngggg… it hurts!”

Annie was curled up in bed, clutching her stomach. She’d been warned about post-partum contractions, and how bad they could be – but the truth was worse than she’d imagined. Worse than giving birth even.

And the blood… she’d spent hours just standing in the shower, blood just about pouring out of her. But at least the constipation had gone away.

As she lay there in agony, sobbing pitifully, she heard Hanji’s cry from the nursery.

“Oh, Hanji…”

With another pained sob she pushed herself up and onto her feet. Wiping at her face, wet with tears, Annie staggered to the door.

“Mama’s coming, Hanji,” she whispered, stopping at the door, breathing heavily.

“Annie, what are you doing up?”

Looking up she saw Armin coming out of the nursery, Hanji in his arms.

“Hanji, she- ngggg..!” Gritting her teeth, Annie doubled over, arms wrapped around herself.

“It’s okay,” Armin assured her. “I’ve got her.”

“But she- she’s…”

“Annie,” Armin said sternly. “I can change her, I can settle her, and there’s milk in the fridge.”

“But-!”

“Go. Rest.”

She looked up him, and he was smiling warmly.

“Go on,” he smiled. “I’ll be in there as soon as I can.”

Nodding weakly, Annie dragged herself back to her bed, collapsing onto the mattress. Before Armin returned, she’d fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

#

 

“So how is the little patient doing?”

“I think there’s something wrong with her eyes.”

Annie looked at Hanji, who was trying to escape her grasp and explore Dr Jeager’s office, and frowned.

“What makes you say that?” Grisha asked, keeping his eyes on her while he rummaged through his drawers.

“She doesn’t always follow things,” Annie explained over Hanji’s squeals. “I mean with her eyes. She responds more to noises and only really notices things where they’re really close up.”

“Anyone in your family with vision problems?”

“No,” Annie said.

“In Armin’s?”

“Nothing he could think of.”

“Well then,” Grisha smiled, pulling up a chair in front of the little girl. “Let’s see what we can see.”

 

#

 

“Hanji!”

The baby looked up from where she was sitting and chewing on a rattle. Annie smiled at her daughter adoringly, so happy the little girl answered to her name.

“Ahm, ahm,” Hanji babbled, smiling happily even with the toy still in her mouth.

“Look at you,” Annie cooed, lying down beside the little, chubby baby. “Sitting up all by yourself.”

Hanji made a pleased squeal, reaching out with fat little fingers to grab at one of the strings hanging from her mother’s hoodie.

“You like this?” Annie smiled, leaning in so Hanji could take hold.

She laughed as the little girl tugged on the string, gurgling happily.

“How’s things going?”

Annie turned her head as Armin walked into the room, drinks in hand. He smiled at her and she gave the best smile she could.

“Still looking when I call her name,” she said happily. “And enjoying my hoodie,” she added with a chuckle as Hanji tugged so hard she rolled backwards.

“Ah, sweetie,” Armin laughed, getting down on his knees. Setting the drinks down he sat Hanji up again. “You’re getting there.”

“Da-da-da-da!” Hanji laughed, slapping Armin’s hands happily.

As she watched him, Annie’s smile faded. It had been a little over six months now, but she wasn’t feeling what she should still. He was so good with Hanji, so sweet and considerate with her and how she’d been growing distant. Every time he brought it up she said it was just her being tired, while the guilt gnawed away at her.

She tried so desperately to love him, to keep things together. It should have been easy, for her to love him truly and properly. But her heart couldn’t do it. When she looked at Hanji, she felt that deep, unbreakable love. What she realised now was a true love.

But with Armin, she did love him, she loved him dearly – he was the father of her beautiful daughter – but now she could see so much of what she’d thought of as love was really just… an infatuation, lust mixing with friendship.

And she knew when he said he loved her he meant it.

As she watched him playing with Hanji, the pair of them so happy together, she knew she was a terrible person.

 

#

 

“Hello, Saba.”

“Hello, sweetheart,” he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. “How are you?”

“Not bad, trying to keep up with the Little One,” she chuckled.

“Oh really?”

“She’s almost walking on her own,” she sighed.

“That’ll be trouble,” he smiled, following her into the house.

“I thought you were picking Papa up?”

There was a pause before he spoke again, which was enough of an answer in of itself.

“He didn’t call you?”

Annie shook her head, not looking at him, crouching down to pick up a discarded wooden block.

“Oh… he said something came up at work.”

Frowning, Annie stood up again.

“Well, that’s…” she shrugged. “I’m sure Hanji’ll be happy to see you at least.”

“Annie…”

“It’s fine. He said he was busy so-”

She stopped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Annie,” he said softly.

Nodding, she touched his hand for a moment.

“Come on, sounds like Hanji’s awake.”

 

#

 

“Saba Dov!”

“Sa-ha Doh!”

“Saba Dov!”

“Sabr Dppt!”

“Getting there!” he laughed, earning a big, happy smile form Hanji.

“How have you been?” Armin asked. “Annie mentioned that there’s another new development starting near you.”

“Mmm…” Saba said, smiling as Hanji pulled herself up on his arm. “And there’s something I’ve got to tell you both.”

“Mmm?” Annie hummed.

“I’m going to be selling my flat?”

“Really!” she gasped.

It would be strange, him not being in his little flat anymore. He’d been there as long as Annie could remember.

“Well, the old knees are aren’t what they used to be, and third flour with no lift gets a bit tiring.”

“That’s true,” Annie hummed.

“And it’s not been the same since those new apartments went up and blocked the view.”

“Where are you thinking of moving?” Armin asked.

“Looking at the retirement village nearby, Willandra Village. It’s up the top of the hill near the McDonalds, so not too far away.”

“Will you need help moving?” Annie asked, watching as Hanji flopped over onto Saba’s lap.

“No, no,” he smiled, gently tickling the baby. “Not a whole lot will need to go, so I’ll get some people in to do it. And besides,” he added, picking up Hanji and holding her up in the air. “I think you’ll be busy enough.”

 

#

 

“Come in, co- oh, my! Look at that!”

“Hello, Saba,” Annie said, gently guiding Hanji through the door.

The baby was walking on her own – albeit needing Annie holding her hands for stability.

“Did you find me okay?”

“I did,” Annie nodded looking around Saba’s new flat. It was only a little bit smaller than his old one, and there were so many of the same photos, books and pieces of furniture in the room it was still comforting.

“Come through to the spare room,” he said, ushering her through the living room.

In the second room were the same two single beds from his old flat, well remembered of nights away in her childhood. She’d often spent weekends with Saba before her mother passed, a diversion for her. But there was also a couple of new pieces of furniture – a small, soft looking couch and a little bookshelf.

“I child-proofed this room as much as possible,” he explained.

“So this is your room then?” Annie smirked.

“Me and Hanji,” he laughed.

“Thank you, Saba,” Annie smiled, gently setting Hanji on the floor.

She immediately started crawling off toward where there were some brightly coloured soft toys in the corner.

“How are her eyes?”

“Not good,” Annie sighed, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. “She’s really, really near-sighted. Doesn’t seem to bother her too much, but when she’s a little older we’ll try and get her used to wearing glasses.”

“I’m glad it’s not anything more serious.”

“No,” Annie smiled, watching as Hanji climbed onto the plush bear, babbling to herself. “I am too.”

There was a knock at the front door, and Saba just called out for them to come in. A moment later a woman was standing in the doorway. She was older than Annie, perhaps in her 30’s, with a professional bob cut and suit.

“Hello, Mr Pixis,” she said, “sorry to interrupt you.”

“Hello, Anka,” he said, “and it’s fine. Also I told you just call me Dov.”

Annie couldn’t help but smile, her grandfather sure was a charmer.

“This is my wonderful granddaughter Annie, and my beautiful great-granddaughter Hanji.”

“Nice to meet you,” the woman said with a warm smile. “I’m Anka Rheinberger, one of the residence managers. Just came by to give Mr P- Dov some paperwork about even scheduling.”

“Glad to see you’re staying social,” Annie said, laughing softly.

 

#

 

After a little while Hanji pooped herself out, and was put to sleep under a blanket on the couch. She was lying there, mouth partly open, wheezing with utterly adorable little snores.

Annie and Saba sat watching her sleep for some time in a comfortable silence.

“So, Annie,” Saba said after some time. “What’s going on?”

She knew from the way he’d said it that it wasn’t just a casual question about her day to day. But she didn’t want to give away anything more than she had to.

“How do you mean?”

“If I knew I wouldn’t ask,” he said cagily. “But I can tell somethings been bothering you for some time.”

“It’s… not good,” she admitted.

“Annie, darling, you can tell me anything.”

Mulling over her thoughts a moment, she decided she might as well tell him the truth.

“I don’t love Armin.”

Saba took a deep, centring breath, rubbing the palms of his hands over his thighs.

“Is there someone else?”

“No,” Annie said, shaking her head slowly. “It’s… I’ve realised that I only love him as a friend. That I probably only ever loved him as a friend.”

“I see…”

“I’ve tried, Saba! I’ve really, really tried!” the desperation in her heart cracked her voice and brought tears to her eyes. She needed him to understand how hard she’d been trying to make herself love him.

“Annie… Annie…” he said gently, hugging her close to his chest. “I’m sure you have, but you can’t force love.”

“That’s what I thought,” she sniffed. “But then there are those stories of arranged marriages and people learning to love each other.”

“You don’t want that, you want a true love.”

“But Hanji…” Annie whimpered, shrinking in on herself.

“She’ll understand, so long as you’re honest with her.” Holding her close he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “I want you to find someone you love dearly, and of course I’d hoped it was Armin but… I’d rather you be honest with him. He deserves to be loved honestly too.”

Sighing, Annie slumped down even more. “Yeah…”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I meant that in the long run it would be best for both of you.”

“It doesn’t feel it…”

They sat quietly, listening to the sound of Hanji’s breathing, until Saba continued.

“Your mother, she loved your father so much. And she loved you even more. I was happy for them, because I knew she was happy. That was the important thing.”

“What was Mama like?”

“Eh?”

“What was she like? Before she got sick?”

“Well… she was curious, quick witted, eager to be a part of the word…” he smiled as memories came to him. “She wanted to go to university in a different city so she could meet different people, see a different part of the country. That was what she was like – if there was an opportunity she’d take it with both hands.

“And when she was first sick, she didn’t let it slow her down. Or, didn’t as much as possible. And… when she met your father I know she just dived in head first, so to speak. I think…” he paused, turning misty eyed. “I think that’s why she got married so quickly and why, well, you were born ten months later. I’ve always wondered if she’d somehow known her time was limited, so wanted to make the best of it.”

Annie looked down at Hanji, and couldn’t help but think if it was best for her. If her mother was being selfish and she paid the price in the scars on her heart. And she couldn’t help if she was going to do something similar to Hanji.

“And that’s why I want you to… be honest. Because there are so many things that can happen in life, you shouldn’t hold yourself back, or force yourself into something that you’ll only regret later.”

“Saba..?” Annie asked softly.

“Yes?”

“Do you have regrets?”

“Hmm…” he hummed, stroking his moustache. “I suppose I do. I can’t imagine anyone who doesn’t have some.”

Nodding, Annie put a hand on Hanji’s stomach, feeling the rise and fall as she slept.

 

#

 

“Guess who’s here!”

“Eren?!”

Annie could hear the conversation in the next room as she fed Hanji. Mina she’d been expecting, but Eren should still have been in Golburn.

“Shouldn’t you be in Golburn?” Armin, unsurprisingly, asked.

“Yeah, well, about that… but where’s Annie?”

“Hanji’s hungry,” Armin explained.

“Oh cute! Is she through-!”

“Eren!” Mina hissed, giggling (no doubt at his bewildered expression).

“What-?! Ohhhhh..!” he laughed.

Annie just sighed.

 

#

 

“N-no, not bottle fed,” Annie blushed as she bounced Hanji in her arms, patting her back. “Or not yet.”

“Sorry about that,” Eren cringed.

“Don’t wo-” she stopped, looking over her shoulder as Hanji burped to make sure she’d not spit up. “It’s fine.”

“So why _are_ you here?” Armin asked pointedly, his mind clearly turning over and over.

“I quit the academy!” Eren grinned, throwing out his arms.

“But that was your dream!” Annie gasped.

“Yeah, well…” he said, more restrained. “I guess I figured out I liked the _idea_ of it, being a cop, you know? But with the realities of it just weren’t what I wanted.”

“How do you mean?” Armin asked, taking Hanji from Annie and rocking her in his arms.

“Like it was just following rules and things, not actually using them to help people! So I’ve been thinking about what to do now and I’ve figured it out. I think?”

Armin and Annie both hummed a curious note, each raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to nursing school!” Eren announced, brimming with excitement. “I mean with you guys hearing about it at the hospital and all that just really made me feel that that sort of thing was it.”

“I’m glad you’ve figured it out so soon,” Annie said.

“Parents have to be pleased,” Armin smiled.

“Oh yeah,” Eren laughed.

“When he told Carla she just about cried. She was so worried about her baby boy…” Mina laughed, pinching Eren’s cheek.

“And Dad’s happy about me going into some sort of medicine of course.”

Sitting back while her friends talked, Annie smiled, though it froze when she thought of how this might be one of the last times she’d ever be able to enjoy a time like this.

And that it would all be her fault.

 

#

 

They’d spent a wonderful time away. Had a fancy dinner, seen a musical, and now were back at their hotel room – Hanji at home with Mr and Mrs Arlert.

Annie had enjoyed the evening, even being able to forget her guilt for a moment. But at the same time, while she’d had fun, it was no more special that if she’d been with Mina, or Tori, or Ymir. It had been her last chance to fall in love with Armin, and she’d failed.

And now they were alone in this hotel room. There was a certain tension in the air, the expectation of what might happen heavy on her heart. In the eighteen odd months since she’d discovered she was pregnant they’d not had sex once. Yes, there had been moments of lust where they’d made out, handjobs and groping. But it was purely, at least for Annie, a physical thing.

“Annie?”

Armin was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her nervously.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, walking over and sitting down beside him.

He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. It made her smile, how sweet he was. She didn’t want to lose this feeling. Maybe she could put it off longer, to keep feeling loved. Because really that was what she wanted.

While she thought about what to do he moved in, kissing her cheek, behind her jaw and down onto her neck.

 _This wouldn’t be too bad_ , she thought as a shiver ran through her body. _Hanji would be happy, Armin would be happy…_

But he wouldn’t be. She wouldn’t be able to give him what he wanted. Not really.

“Armin,” she said, trying weakly to twist away.

“Annie?”

He’d stopped, still holding her tight. She had to tell him.

“I’m sorry I can’t…”

“If you’re still worried about how you look you don’t have to be, you’re so beautiful.” He was so earnest it hurt to hear it.

It was true, after giving birth she’d struggled with her self-image. Being unable to exercise near as much as she’d used to, and the changes of pregnancy, had altered her body in a lot of ways. She’d put on weight, she was less toned, and deep stretch marks ran along her stomach. There was certainly a degree of vanity, but it was also that compared to only a year and a half ago her body felt almost alien to her.

But to Armin she’d only grown more beautiful.

“It’s not that,” she whispered, his hands falling away.

“What is it, Annie?”

He knew something was wrong. She could hear it in his voice – the dully, heavy edge to his words. Maybe he’d had some idea what was about to come for a while. It wouldn’t surprise her.

Closing her eyes tight she tried to hold back the tears.

“It’s… I’m sorry, I don’t love you.”

“You..?”

Nodding, she sniffed, not daring to open her eyes. The room fell silent for a time, until she heard him shifting beside her.

But it wasn’t to leave, as she’d expected.

Instead he hugged her tight, holding her against him.

“Annie… it’ll be-”

“Stop it!” she snapped, pushing him away and jumping to her feet. He was looking at her in shock, in disbelief. There was no anger, only sadness. “Stop it… please…” she cried, tears streaming down her face. “You can’t be nice to me, I don’t… please…”

Covering her face in her hands she sobbed, while Armin sat on the bed, tears running over his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a bit late as my laptop's keyboard is kaput, which makes writing rather difficult (ok not all of it but like when half a dozen letters stop working it limits one's vocabulary significantly).
> 
> That means getting used to a new keyboard, which possibly means more typos than usual, so your understanding if that is the case


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time | Puppy | Routine | Job | Forever | Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, long time no see - thanks to the well wishes during my absence, hope you enjoy it. And hope you like that there is a certain someone in it too...

Annie withdrew into herself. She did it to avoid the hostility she was sure everyone felt, and to keep her spite contained. As the months went by, she found herself having more bitter, cruel thoughts – wanting to snap and snarl at anything that presented itself. Then they would pass and she’d be left wondering if perhaps she was missing her training, if it had been keeping this part of her in check.

It could well be her lack of sleep, waking to feed Hanji along with a guilty, depressed insomnia. She’d moved into Hanji’s room as well, the only other option to stay sharing a bed with Armin. And though he probably wouldn’t have minded, it was because he wouldn’t mind she had to.

She stayed in sporadic contact with her friends, mostly via texts. They were all busy with uni now (or working in Ymir and Mina’s case), so she didn’t want to be a bother. That, and group social things were just bound to be uncomfortable if she went. And she’d already taken so much from Armin she didn’t want to take his social life too.

Six weeks went by without her seeing anyone (not that she was counting), and she found herself sitting with Hanji, playing patty-cake. The doorbell rang, Hanji giggling happily at the sound.

“Oh, a visitor!” Annie smiled. “I wonder who it is? Think it’s the mailman for Grandma? She gets lots of mail as she works at home now.”

At least so far she’d been able to keep how terrible she was from Hanji.

“Knock knock!”

Annie whipped her head around, staring in shock at Mina. For her part Hanji let out a surprised little “ooh!” at the new arrival.

“Been a while since I’ve seen you so thought I’d drop by,” Mina said.

“No, yeah…” Annie said softly, looking down at Hanji who was clambering up Annie’s arm to get to her feet. “You can sit down if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Mina said as she sat cross-legged beside Annie. “I think someone’s glad I did,” she added with a laugh, putting out a hand for Hanji to grab hold of.

Shuffling along, Hanji giggled in delight when she was close enough to reach up and flail at Mina’s pigtails.

“Hello to you too,” Mina smiled. “And looking very nice in your glasses too. Has she been coping well with them?”

“She has,” Annie said. “At first the biggest problem was she kept taking them off to look at them. But I guess she’s just happy to wear them as they help her see.”

Mina nodded, humming a warm note. They sat watching Hanji as she stood on her slightly wobbly legs, leaning on Mina and playing with her hair.

“Sorry I haven’t been around lately,” Mina said softly after some time. “I guess I didn’t want to bother you too much… but also guess I didn’t want to seems like I was forgetting you and then… well so much time had gone by…”

“Mina…” Annie frowned. “It’s not your fault. I’ve not…”

Trailing off she looked at her friend, and gave her a forlorn smile. She knew that Mina would understand what she meant from just those few words, even though she wished she could say more.

“Hey,” Mina said, putting out a hand.

Taking it, Annie felt her friend squeeze her hand gently, and she smiled.

 

#

 

They walked together, Mina pushing Hanji in her stroller, up to the shops. It was nice to get out in the sunshine, even with the midwinter chill in the air. Annie and Mina chatted together, occasionally stopping to check on Hanji – or specifically that she hadn’t pulled her woollen hat or socks off.

When they reached the shops they went to a café for some lunch. While the adults ate, Hanji babbled to herself, playing with the toys strapped to her stroller.

“She’s so talkative,” Mina said, leaning over the stroller to look at the baby.

“Not sure where she gets it from,” Annie hummed.

“Maybe she took all your talkativeness?”

“That could be it,” Annie chuckled.

 

#

 

“Hi, Annie!”

“Hey, Tori.”

“So I was wondering if you would be free at the end  of the week?”

“Maybe..?” Annie hummed, juggling the phone as Hanji clambered over her. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh it’s not important,” Tori continued. “Just there’s an art show at uni so if you’d like to come along? I’ve got a couple of pieces there and Jean does too I think?”

“Y- yeah,” Annie said, leaming back as Hanji attempted to grab the phone from her. “Sorry, as much as I’m glad Hanji’s comfortable with her glasses, it was a lot easier when she couldn’t see shiny things.”

“Poor Hanji,” Tori giggled.

“Poor me,” Annie sighed, turning Hanji around and sitting her on her lap. “But I’d like to come along, though would it be okay to bring Hanji?”

“Of course!” Tori said. “It’s not a formal thing, just like the art society so is open to the public.”

“You hear that, Little One?” Annie asked, hugging her baby close to her. “We’re going to go on a trip to see Aunty Tori’s pictures!”

“Ahsgrbb pprrrttt!” Hanji smiled, taking hold of Annie’s thumb.

“I think she’s excited,” Annie chuckled.

“Oh Good!” Tori laughed.

 

#

 

“Little puppy, Mama! Little puppy!”

Hanji was wiggling excitedly in Annie’s arms, pointing at a sculpture of a cow. A purple cow.

“Yes sweetie,” Annie hummed, patting her daughter on the head. “Let’s see if we can find Aunty Tori.”

“Bye bye, puppy!” Hanji said as they walked away, waving happily.

The art show was quite popular, the hall occupied by a large number of students and people Annie assumed were their parents. She had no idea what exactly Tori had entered, so started walking past all the works looking for a familiar name, or even a familiar work.

What she found first was a familiar face, seeing Bert over the top of one of the dividers. Walking around she saw he was with Reiner.

“Hello, Annie,” Bert said as she walked closer.

“Hey guys,” she said.

“Oooh!” Hanji gasped, looking up at the two (comparative) giants.

“And hello to you too,” Reiner laughed, wiggling a finger towards the little girl.

Hanji took the bait and reached out, grabbing hold of his finger. While they wrestled, Annie decided to continue the search.

“Have you seen Tori about?” she asked.

“Yes, she was walking around with Ymir,” Bert said.

“I’m sure I’ll find her. I haven’t texted her since I’ve had my arms…” she paused, briefly wrestling with Hanji as she squirmed in her arms. “Full.”

“I’ll text her for you,” Reiner said, pulling out his phone but finding his other hand was still required by Hanji.

He did manage to type a message, and it wasn’t long before Tori and Ymir appeared.

“You made it!” Tori squealed, clapping her hands.

“Of course,” Annie smiled, kissing Tori on the cheek.

“Oh I know it’s quite a trip for you,” she said. “Especially with this little troublemaker,” she added with a giggle.

“She was quite taken with the purple cow,” Annie said. “So think she’s satisfied with the trip.”

“Oh good!” Tori beamed. “Want to see my picture?”

“Of course.”

Following Tori to her work, Annie still wasn’t sure what to expect. And even still the work wasn’t what she’d expected. It was a dark work, blues and blacks, twisted shadows and jagged corners. At its core was a figure twisted in agony, blurred with the background and cut through with shards of darkness. The title was simply _Frieda_.

“So, uh… this is it,” Tori said with a little, nervous wave, her voice wavering.

Even as Hanji squirmed in her arms, Annie kept looking at the work, frowning sadly.

“I don’t know what to say,” Annie said softly.

“It’s okay,” Tori answered.

So they stayed together in silence for a while longer.

 

#

 

Hanji soon grew restless, so Annie was forced to move on. She understood why Ymir was so quiet, clearly just reserving herself to watch over Tori. Walking around she saw Bert and Reiner looking at some pictures and talking about them.

Intrigued she walked over and saw they were looking at a number of pencil and charcoal sketches. And they were all clearly of Mikasa. There was only one possible person who’d created them.

“Come to check out Jean’s work?” Reiner asked with a grin.

“Came to see what you were looking at.”

“What do you think?” Bert asked, giving Hanji a smile as the little girl “oohed” at him again.

“They’re definitely of Mikasa,” she deadpanned.

They were all technically excellent, but they were all also of Mikasa so while attractive she wasn’t really sold on them.

“Just wonder why he’s always drawing Mikasa and not, like, his boyfriend?” she added.

“That’s a good point!” Reiner gasped, looking over his shoulder. “Hey, Marco?” he called, making Annie’s face blanche. “How come Jean’s always drawing Mikasa and not you?”

Annie quickly retreated, not wanting to be part of that drama.

 

#

 

“Apparently they got into a big fight at the show, Jean stormed out and everything.”

“Wow… I, uh, I wonder what happened?” Annie said, swallowing hard.

“No idea,” Tori answered.

Annie simply hummed, relieved that her part in it, or what she guessed was it, was so far hidden.

“So think that’s it for them,” Tori sighed. “Though a few people thought it was some performance art.”

“That probably would have been more awkward…”

“I think you’re right about that!” Tori laughed.

 

#

 

Annie tugged at her collar awkwardly. It had been some time since she’d had to get so dressed up, but job training required her in uniform. So now she was sitting in a crappy meeting room with a dozen other people, all in black suits.

Now Hanji was eighteen months old she’d decided to find a job. She kept telling herself it was since she was single now she’d need to start earning money for independence – but really she was bored. Not to say she didn’t love spending time with Hanji – far from it – but she desperately needed something for herself.

She’d never gone back to karate, and she’d never been asked to. Sure, she’d kept up reading, but as much as she enjoyed it, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed the social life she had at school.

Or before she broke up with Armin.

Of course things were still happening, but she was well aware she that would mean being around Armin. And with everything else she’d taken from him she wasn’t going to take that.

So now she was about to start work at the local Reeves Brother’s.

Annie.

In customer service.

Dealing with people all day long.

Unexpected, but there wasn’t much out there with somewhat flexible hours for someone with no experience. Most of the trainees were destined for the city store, but there were two with Annie who would be heading to Castle Hill with her.

The first was a guy named Marlow, who seemed pretty uptight. He was listening intently, making notes in his employee handbook and asking questions about everything.

The other was Boris, who looked to be as enthusiastic as Annie about the whole process. He was, however, quite enthusiastic about trying to talk to Annie.

She was having none of it, not up for flirting with some random guy at a work orientation. Not that she would have flirted with him in any other situation, but he at least didn’t bother her too much.

As the day ground on slowly Annie couldn’t wait to get out of there and get home, thoughts of crawling into bed filling her head.

 

#

 

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hi, my name’s Annie – Annie Leonhardt – and I’m starting work here next week-”

“Oh right! New homewares girl! Dennis said you’d be in today.”

Annie nodded dumbly at the redheaded woman behind the customer service desk. She’d come in to her soon-to-be workplace to meet her manager and get an orientation, but didn’t know where to look. Thankfully it was working out smoothly for her so far.

“I’ll take you to him,” the woman said, walking around the counter.

“Only if you’re not busy,” Annie said – she didn’t want to start her career by inconveniencing someone.

“It’s no problem, not really busy here,” the woman smiled. “I’m Hannah by the way. I work in the bridal department, but moonlight here from time to time.”

“Oh, cool.”

“There’s a lot of that,” Hannah continued. “Swapping between departments. It gets you good at bullshitting,” she added in a low chuckle.

“I can work with that.”

“We’ll also be seeing a lot of each other, since homewares has a lot to do with registries of course.”

Annie nodded, trying her best to smile. It was good to have met someone friendly on her first day (of sorts), and she guessed Hannah was probably about her age too.

“Do you live around here?” Hannah asked.

“Yeah, not far. Grew up here too.”

“Local girl!” Hannah smiled. “I’m a transplant, moved here with my boyfriend, Franz.”

“That’s nice,” Annie said.

“Yeah,” Hannah sighed with a  dreamy smile. “You’re casual right? You going to uni or TAFE?”

“N-no,” Annie said, twisting the ring on her finger. She’d expected to be asked, but it was still awkward. “Looking after my daughter.”

Hannah gasped, looking Annie up and down. “You’re so young!”

“Yeah…” Annie grimaced.

“Oh, sorry, I meant I just didn’t expect it!”

“It’s fine,” Annie smiled. She was used to it by now.

“So how old is she?”

“Almost eighteen months.”

“Do you have any pictures?”

Reaching into her bag, Annie took out her purse and pulled a few small photos she kept in there.

“Those glasses are so cute! I mean she’s cute overall but still!”

“Yeah,” Annie said, smiling at the photo warmly. “She sure is.”

 

#

 

Annie’s life settled into a comfortable routine: working a few days a week during the day, Armin’s parents watching Hanji, then looking after the little girl for the rest of it. She didn’t totally neglect her friends either – working having given her the boost she needed to be more active.

Hanji still came first though, but Mina, Tori and Ymir were all understanding and seemed happy enough to just hang out at home with her.

But, as Annie knew would happen, it all began to fall apart towards the end of the year.

The first event was Armin’s graduation – or rather what was going to happen after it. Hanji had not long been put to bed, and Annie was sitting on her bed reading by the light of a lamp, when Armin gently knocked on the door frame.

“Hey, Annie?” he said softly.

“Mmm?” she hummed, looking up from her book.

“Can I talk to you?”

She swallowed, picking up on his anxiety instantly. Putting the book down she stood up, following him to his room. He shut the door, clearly nervous.

“So there’s something I need to tell you.”

Steeling herself, she readied to hear that he still had feelings for her. After all what else would make him so nervous?

“Okay.”

“I’m not going to get my master’s.”

Apparently there was something else.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve got a job.”

“But you said you were going to get it? It was your plan!”

“Obviously our plans have changed, Annie.”

“So what’s this job?” she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well… that’s the thing…”

Looking up slowly, her mouth stretched into a thin line. This was the thing he was really nervous about.

“It’s a mining job. With a mining company. In West Australia.”

“Are you fucking serious?” she sighed.

“It’s good money,” Armin said weakly.

“Good enough to not see your daughter grow up?” she growled.

“I won’t be gone forever!” he protested. “It’s three weeks there and a week here, they pay for me to fly there and back and everything!”

Rolling her eyes, she threw her hands up. “Oh well that’s _just fine_!”

“We need the money! You know we do! And it’s more that I’ll ever get staying here.”

“And what about me!” she yelled, hand on her heart. “I’ve just got to deal with it? I know we’re not together but just… you’re going to make me do it alone?!”

“You’re not alone-”

“It feels like it…”

Before he could say anything the shrill cry of a very awake Hanji piercing through the walls.

“I- I’ll get her-”

“No,” Annie snapped, glaring at Armin. “I’ll settle her. It’s what I do now.”

 

#

 

The second was even more unexpected, and all too similar. Annie received a late night call from Tori, her voice near hysterical.

“She’s leaving, Annie! She’s leaving me!”

“What? Who’s leaving?”

“Ymir!” Tori sobbed. “She’s leaving…”

“Why? Why would she do that?”

“She’s going to Queensland, says she’s got a job there,” Tori sniffled. “Going to be gone for a year…”

“But she’ll be back, won’t she?”

“Yeah… but she said we’d be together forever! Why would she say that if she was going to leave..?” her voice trailed off into a series of pained, heaving sobs.

Annie didn’t have an answer. At least not one that would give her friend any comfort.

 

#

 

“Ymir?”

“…hey, Annie.”

Silence.

“So were you going to leave without saying anything?”

Ymir sighed, and Annie could imagine her rubbing the back of her neck the way she always did when chastised.

“I guess… I guess I figured it’d be easier if I didn’t. You’re Tori’s friend first so you know…”

Typical Ymir, always so self-sacrificing.

“You’re my friend too.”

“Thanks,” Ymir said softly.

There was another long pause, neither knowing what to say.

“Where are you staying?” Annie finally asked.

“I’m crashing with Pieck til I go up north.”

“When’s that?”

“Not sure, probably as soon as I find somewhere to stay.”

“Will you come back?”

Annie heard Ymir take a deep, uncertain breath.

“I don’t know. I’d planned on. That’d always been the plan. Go work for a year, come back with some experience and get a better job here.”

It was funny, Annie thought, that for the similarities in their situations, she still thought Tori was being unreasonable. Though with everything that had happened in Tori’s life perhaps she was being unreasonable.

Not that she was going to stop being Tori’s friend, of course.

“I hope you come back,” Annie said at length.

“Thanks, Annie.”

“Yeah…” she sighed.

“Guess I’d better let you go…”

“Oh, ah, okay… you take care of yourself, Ymir.”

“You too, Annie.”

 

#

 

There was a third thing that happened around this time, though Annie wouldn’t realise how important it would be to her for a few years.

“Hey, Annie, c’mere a minute.”

Looking up from the display she was straightening, she saw Dennis standing with a woman she didn’t recognise. She was tall and thin, wearing a black pants suit, and had her brown hair in a fluffy bob.

“This is Hitch, last of our Christmas casuals.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Annie said.

“Hiiii, Annieeeee,” Hitch said, giving a wide, smug smirk. “Dennis said you’ll be showing me around.”

Annie looked at her manager, who nodded. “Go on, you two have fun.”

Sighing, Annie gestured for Hitch to follow her.

“So you work here long?” Hitch asked, quickly catching up and walking alongside Annie.

“About a year.”

“So you’d just finished school?”

“No, I graduated in ’08.”

“Yeah, I finished in ’10, took a year off to get into my studies but need some money,” Hitch laughed. “What’re you studying?”

“I’m not.”

“Eh?” Hitch gasped. “You have another job or something?”

“Sort of,” Annie hummed, opening the storeroom door. “So this is the homewares storeroom.”

“Eugh, gross!” Hitch gagged. “Gonna need a shower after this.”

“If you don’t like this the dock’ll kill you,” Annie scoffed, rolling her eyes as the other woman shied away from a particularly dusty shelf.

“Why is it so filthy?”

“You want to clean it?”

“Ew, no!”

“Then you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

Hitch made a whining noise, and Annie sighed, shaking her head.

 

#

 

When Hitch wasn’t complaining, sulking or pouting about work, she was talking. And she could talk. A lot. It was lucky Annie was reticent to start with or she’d almost never get a word in. The only time Hitch seemed to stop was when she eagerly awaited Annie’s opinion on whatever she’d been rambling about. It usually was something to do with tv, or drinking, or partying, or some combination of the three.

“So my friend Mikey gets us into all the best clubs, he knows the bouncers and shit – says he’s pals with the Ibrahims, but I don’t know about that.”

“Me either,” Annie murmured, only half listening.

“Annie you’re hilarious!” Hitch laughed, slapping Annie hard on the back and making her drop her sandwich.

Annie grumbled, picking up her lunch again.

“You should come out with me some time!” Hitch continued, unaware of how annoying she was being. “It’d be epic!”

“I’m usually pretty busy on weekends,” Annie said, but it didn’t deter Hitch.

“If you’re out we could meet up!”

Sighing, Annie put down her lunch. She wasn’t going to get any peace any time soon. “I don’t get out much is what I mean.”

“Aw, boo…” Hitch sulked. “You’re young, gotta have fun some time… what’s more important than that?”

“My daughter,” Annie said flatly.

She was quite pleased to hear nothing from Hitch, and from the corner of her eye could see her mouth was agape with shock.

“No fucking way,” Hitch managed after some time. “You’re shitting me!”

“I’m not.”

“How old is she?! What’s her name?!”

“Hanji, and she turned two in September.”

“Pictures pictures pictures!” Hitch squealed, clapping her hands together.

Annie just sighed.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet | Dinosaur | Box | Pyjamas | Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's chapter 69!!! Y'all know what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Please just be quiet…_

Annie would have thought that her sitting alone in the lunch room with her face in her hands would have been enough to signal her desire for silence. But Hitch had still decided to sit down beside her and start a one sided conversation anyway.

Not that she seemed bothered by the fact Annie wasn’t talking, or looking at her, or even moving. Things at home were getting more tense, with Annie and Armin barely talking, except to snipe at each other. And it seemed like Armin’s parents were taking Annie’s side.

Though she was happy to have the vindication, her driving another wedge between Armin and his parents weighed heavily on her. And it was effecting Hanji too. Lately she’d been throwing more tantrums, refusing to go to sleep or eat her dinner.

So sleep had been in short supply, and with the hectic pace of work, it was sorely missed.

“Annie?”

Lifting her head, Annie saw Hitch staring at her expectantly.

“Huh?”

“You feeling okay?” Hitch asked with a  concerned frown.

“It’s okay,” she said with a sigh. “Just tired.”

“Oh, man, I know what that’s like! Like last weekend, you weren’t here, but like it was so busted and I’d been out all night…” Hitch started, and Annie put her face in her hands again and groaned.

 

#

 

The other problem with Christmas was the customers. Customers were bad enough to start with, but the season brought out a special kind.

The first was the big spender – one of who Hitch was helping at the moment. They’d filled two baskets of baubles already, and the counter was stacked with tinsel, lights and other decorations. And they were still going, looking at the trees.

After some time they came over, and Hitch gave Annie the biggest, cheesiest grin she could – hands clasped together.

“Hey, Aaaaanie..?”

Raising an eyebrow, Annie stayed silent.

“Could you help me get these trees down from the dock?” Hitch held out a slip of paper with product codes written on it.

Sighing, she took the paper. “Sure thing, I’ll be right back.”

“I’m coming too!” Hitch protested.

Glancing at the giant pile covering the counter, Annie turned to Hitch and gave her a sceptical look. “I think with all that you should get started now, I won’t be long.”

“Awwww thaaaaaaanks!” Hitch smiled, wrinkling her nose. It was surprisingly cute.

“Mmm-hmm,” Annie nodded, heading off.

 

#

 

Hitch was about half way through scanning the customer’s items when Annie came back, a box over each shoulder. As she got closer, Hitch did a double take and let out a shocked squeal.

“Annie! Both at once?! Don’t hurt yourself?!”

Putting down the scanner she rushed over, anxiously flailing her hands in an attempt to take a box from Annie.

“It’s fine,” Annie said, kneeling to stand both boxes up but the counter. “So long as I don’t have to take them back up for pickup,” she added absentmindedly.

“Oh no,” the customer said, making Annie’s face turn instantly red. “I’ve got someone here to help me.”

To hide her embarrassment, Annie started helping Hitch wrap and bag up all the items (of which there were a lot). She listened as they talked, the customer explaining that every year she buys two trees for her house, donating the old ones to charity along with a lot of toys and things. It was all rather lovely – even if totally crazy how much she was spending.

After all of it was done, a young, rather good looking man appeared with a trolley to help the cart it all away. As Hitch said farewell, she made some very flirty eyes at the young man, who politely made his exit.

Once they were gone, Hitch pulled out her chap stick and applied it liberally.

“I put those trees on your number,” she said, snapping the cap back on.

“Why?” Annie asked, a little surprised.

“Since you helped me so much,” Hitch said, leaning back on the counter with a smirk, chuckling to herself.

“Oh… thank you,” Annie mumbled.

“No worries, yeah?!” Hitch giggled, slapping Annie on the back.

 

#

 

The other type of customer was the one Annie always seemed to draw: the asshole.

The one she was burdened with at the moment seemed to tick all the boxes: Got annoyed when asked if she needed help, then got annoyed when she then needed to ask for help. On top of that she was making a big show of buying the most expensive and pretentious things she could.

And lastly, as seemed the singular mark of douchebaggery, she dropped her titanium black Amex card onto the counter so it made a loud clatter.

While Annie put the sale through, the woman stood primly and properly, looking down her nose at her.

“It’s good to see that,” the woman said suddenly.

“I’m sorry?” Annie asked, not comprehending what she was meaning.

“It’s good to see that name,” the woman continued, pointing a finger at the pile of tea light sized votive candles by the register.

Turning her head, Annie saw the name on the candles was Christlove.

“It’s important not to forget that name at this time of year, don’t you think?” the woman asked, staring intently at Annie.

“I dunno,” Annie shrugged, holding out the bagged items. “I’m Jewish.”

The woman gaped a moment, taking the bag and scurrying away, while Hitch was crouched down behind the counter, trying to restrain her laughter.

 

#

 

 

“Mama!”

“Hello, Little One,” Annie smiled, ruffling Hanji’s hair. “How are you?”

“Mmm… good.”

Sitting down on her bed, Annie watched as Hanji climbed up beside her. “Did you have a nice day?”

“Yeah,” Hanji sighed, laying down on her mother’s lap. “I was a dinosaur, then I had some nuggets.”

“That sounds very nice,” Annie hummed, gently rubbing Hanji’s arm. “What dinosaur were you?”

“A stegosaurus!” Hanji giggled before stopping suddenly, wriggling down to the floor. Rushing over to her side of the room, Hanji rummaged a moment before turning around. “Come here please, Mama!”

Not wanting to disappoint, Annie went over and knelt down beside the little girl.

“Let me do your hair, Mama,” Hanji said, bouncing on her totes, already reaching up to Annie’s hair.

“Okay, sweetie,” she chuckled, undoing her bun.

“I will be careful,” Hanji said seriously.

“Thank you, Little One,” Annie said while Hanji worked.

It was only moment later that Hanji was done, chortling uproariously at her finished work. Looking in the mirror, Annie saw her hair was tied into three rough pigtails – one on top of her head and one on each side (more or less).

“Am I a triceratops now?” she asked, chuckling as Hanji continued to giggle.

“No, Mama!” Hanji laughed, flopping across her mother’s knees. “You’re a tricera _person_!”

“Can’t argue with that,” Annie grinned, hugging Hanji tight.

 

#

 

“I can’t believe it’s over.”

“Mmm…” Annie nodded, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “You staying back to pack up?”

“Nah,” Hitch drawled, stretching out her back.

“Typical,” Marlow muttered.

“Oh shut up,” Hitch scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’ve got a long trip tomorrow.”

“I’m going to get changed,” Annie said, walking away from the impending argument.

“Hey, wait up!” Hitch whined, rushing over to Annie’s side as she stepped onto the escalator.

Annie gave Hitch a dubious look, receiving a smug smile in return.

“What’s the rush?” Hitch asked. “Staying later means more overtime!”

“It still means staying later,” Annie deadpanned.

Stepping off of the escalator, Annie and Hitch slowly made their way through the throng of staff to the packed locker room. It was full of women giving their co-workers Christmas well wishes, blocking those who just wanted to get their things and go home. Or people like Annie who were going to get into something more comfortable to stay back and pack all the Christmas decorations away.

Shoving her way through, Annie reached her locker and got out an old t-shirt she’d stuffed in there, shoving her blazer inside in its place. Moving through to the toilets, she took off her blouse and pulled on the tee.

Walking out, she couldn’t see Hitch so, figuring the other woman had gone home already, went down the hall to the break room to have something quickly to eat.

“Hey, there’s you,” Hitch said, waiting in the break room, her eyes darting from the stacks of pizza to Annie and back again.

“You gonna have any?” Annie asked, nudging a box as she walked past to the fridge.

“I want to but it’s only for people who are staying back,” Hitch whined.

“Wouldn’t think that would’ve stopped you.”

“Maybe I’ll steal Marlow’s pieces,” Hitch giggled.

Kicking the fridge shut, Annie shrugged. “You can have mine if you really want.”

Hitch’s eyes went wide, and she gasped excitedly.

“Go wild,” Annie drawled, the words not out of her mouth before the time Hitch had grabbed a slice.

“Tankshh, Ahnh,” Hitch smiled.

“No worries,” she answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“So why don’t you want pizza?” Hitch asked.

“Don’t eat it.”

“What?! How?!”

“Well most have like bacon and shit on them,” Annie shrugged. “Or just meat.”

Frowning, Hitch thought a moment before she spoke. “I didn’t think you were vegetarian?”

“I’m not, meat and dairy together isn’t kosher.”

“Ohh,” Hitch nodded, thinking it over. “Cool.”

“More for you?” Annie asked.

“Totally!” Hitch giggled, taking another bite.

 

#

 

“It’s kind of hypnotic,” Marlow murmured.

“Mmm…” Annie agreed.

They were standing by the homewares counter, watching Hitch as she struggled. After Christmas and the new year, Hitch had stayed on as a part timer, working books with Gloria. It was an… interesting adjustment to say the least.

Not least for Hitch.

As always happened one of the dock guys (the new one – Connie?) had dropped off a carton of the day’s deliveries. And, as most often happened, the box was put out of the way under a courtesy chair at the end of a shelving unit.

What wasn’t usual was Hitch’s struggle with the box.

She was on her knees, trying in vain to pull the carton out from under the chair. She’d tried holding on the sides, but her hands had slipped off. Trying to get her thumbs under the flaps was no good either, and she ended up falling back onto her butt with a surprised squeal.

Annie could see Hitch cursing to herself as she rubbed her backside, when inspiration struck. Shifting to her hand and knees, Hitch braced a foot against another display and pushed the box out from under the chair with a grunt audible across the floor.

“I’ll tell her,” Annie said, Marlow giving her a knowing smile.

As she walked over Hitch turned to her, hands on her hips and smiling proudly.

“Finally got it?” Annie asked.

“Yeah I-!”

Hitch’s joy faded to confusion as Annie picked up the chair, effortlessly sitting it back over the carton.

“Ehhhh....?!” Hitch squealed, while Annie walked off with a smile.

 

#

 

“Long time no see!”

“Hi guys.”

Climbing up on a stool, Annie took a seat at the small table with Tori, Reiner and Bert. They’d decided to meet up at The Wall, mostly at Tori’s insistence. It had been a while since Annie had seen them, busy with work and moving from the Arlerts’ house to a little flat with Hanji.

So the meet up had been proposed as a sort of house warming meets Annie’s birthday. And she did have to admit that Armin’s new work schedule helped simplify babysitting on a Friday night.

The mid-autumn weather was cool already so everyone was, for the most part, starting to get rugged up. Tori was wearing a worn denim jacket, jeans and boots – part of her new look. The first few months after Ymir left had been rough, with Tori not taking care of herself at all – bedraggled hair, blotchy skin, and unwashed clothes. But now she was back on her feet, if not back to her old self.

She’d gotten her nose pierced, painted her nails black, and totally given up on makeup. Not that Annie ever wore any, but it was quite a departure from Tori’s past, carefully manicured look.

They chatted for a bit, catching up on their news, before Annie went over to the bar to get herself a drink. As she waited to order, a woman leaned on the counter beside her.

“Hey,” she said, giving Annie a crooked smile.

The woman was pretty, in a tomboyish way, her head shaved and lip pierced, wearing an open flannel over a singlet.

“Hey,” Annie smiled back.

“Hey, Annie, what can I get you?”

So it seemed Jean was working tonight.

“Corona,” she answered.

“Heineken,” the woman added.

Taking their money he went over to the register, and Annie turned her attention back to the woman.

“Must be handy,” she said, “being friends with the bartender.”

“More friend of a friend,” Annie shrugged with a smile. “We went to school together.”

“Is that the same with all your… friends over there?” she asked, cocking her head to Tori and the others.

“Mmm-hmm, all just school friends,” Annie answered with an understanding look.

As the woman went to speak Jean returned, handing them their drinks and change. Smiling at the woman, Annie saw her eyes flick down, and her expression change.

“Anyways,” the woman said awkwardly. “Have a nice night.”

“Sure,” Annie frowned, looking down at the picture of Hanji in the window of her wallet.

 

#

 

“…and then she just bailed on me.”

“I’m sorry, Annie.”

“It’s okay…” she sighed, sinking further down into Tori’s couch.

After the run in at the bar, Annie had been put into a sullen mood. After drinking the night away, she’d gone back with Tori to her flat. The drinks were wearing off now though, and they’d been sitting and talking while Rage played on the tv.

“Really?” Tori asked, brushing back Annie’s fringe to see her face.

“No…” she admitted. “It just sucks. Being lonely all the time but I can’t… I can’t really complain after what I did.”

“What did you do?”

Letting out a long, tired sigh, Annie told Tori the truth of her and Armin. Not all of it, but how she had hurt him, been selfish.

“Oh, Annie,” Tori cooed, hugging her close. “Nobody deserves to be lonely.”

_I do._

“I… I feel so lonely too.” Tori’s voice was soft, and she buried her face into Annie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Annie murmured, cradling Tori’s head and stroking her soft hair.

“Thanks, Annie,” Tori hummed, sitting up suddenly with a happy smile. “Never lonely with you about.”

Annie couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head. “You too.”

Standing up, Tori stretched out her back and rocked her hips, and Annie couldn’t help but watch. She was still looking when Tori caught her eye and smiled knowingly.

“I’m going to get ready for bed, be back in a moment.”

“Sure…” Annie mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

_I can’t believe how lame I am…_

Her embarrassed stewing was interrupted by Tori’s return. She was wearing a black panties and a blue hoodie, which was unzipped enough to show she wasn’t wearing anything else underneath.

“What do you think of my pyjamas?” Tori asked, slowly pulling the zip down until the jacket came open.

All Annie could do was stare – at Tori’s coy smile, her milk white skin, and her teased at curves. She had to admit she liked them a whole lot. The fullness of her breasts, her taught stomach, and toned thighs. There was a lot to like too.

“I… uh…” Annie managed swallowing hard. “I like them a lot.”

Slinking over, Tori knelt on the couch beside Annie. Putting her hands on Annie’s shoulder, Tori leant in close. “I’m glad you do,” she said sultrily, breath tickling Annie’s ear.

Shifting in her seat to face the other woman, Annie glanced down at Tori’s cleavage, imagining how easy it would be to just take that hoodie off.

“But you don’t have anything else to wear, do you?”

Tori’s question was innocent, but the glint in her eyes was anything but.

“No,” Annie agreed.

“Would you like to stay in my bed tonight then?” Tori asked, leaning in even closer, snaking her arms around Annie’s neck. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Yeah,” Annie said, moving in to meet Tori’s lips. “I’d like that.”

 

#

 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Annie nodded.

She was lying on her front on Tori’s bed, propped up on her elbows. Their clothes were gone, hurriedly discarded in their passion. They’d thrown themselves onto the mattress, bodies entwined and hands exploring each other desperately. Before long Tori had turned Annie onto her front, running a hand down her back and over her ass. She’d gently spread Annie’s legs apart, not needing to say more, Annie knowing what she was doing.

“Yeah… that’s… okay, yeah…”

Annie trailed off, sucking in a breath as Tori’s hand slipped between her legs. Dropping her head to the mattress, she let out a long, satisfied groan.

“Oh, Annie,” Tori breathed, her lips making their way along her shoulders and the back of her neck. “You’re so fucking hot…”

“Mmm-hmm...” Annie nodded dumbly, aware of Tori’s fingers, long and thin, working deep inside her and little else.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Tori continued, free hand groping Annie’s breasts, bodies pressed together. “And I think you have too, haven’t you?”

Arms giving way, Annie fell forward, panting, and nodded. “Yes… you’re so- so beautiful I..!”

At her confession Tori let out a devilish giggle, sliding in another finger and twisting her hand deep inside.

“Ffffffffuck!” Annie yelped, body shuddering, kicking out her legs.

Giggling again, Tori kept working her hand in and out of Annie’s core, thrusting hard. Annie was pinned down, Tori laying over her, holding her shoulder firmly and pressing her down. Her arms were free though, and she managed to grab hold of Tori’s thigh, squeezing tight.

“So strong!” Tori gasped happily, working her hand faster. “And so wet…”

“Fu-fuck me harder!” Annie gasped, her body teetering on the edge, sweat tingling and trickling over her body. It felt so good, after so long, and with Tori too. That she thought Annie was beautiful, that she wanted to be with her.

And Tori complied, pushing Annie over the edge in moments, and didn’t stop as Annie came. She cried out, thrusting her hips back, screwing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth tight. As her orgasms tapered off, Tori slowed, and Annie’s body slackened.

“Good girl,” Tori murmured, brushing Annie’s hair from her face to kiss her cheek.

“Thanks,” Annie chuckled, still unable to move.

Laying down beside her, Tori grasped her wrist, flexing out her fingers.

“Okay?” Annie asked, putting an arm across Tori’s waist.

“Oh yeah,” Tori grinned. “Just, ah, not just your arm muscles… and shoulder muscles… and thighs, and back that are strong.”

“Jesus,” Annie laughed, rolling over to her back and pulling Tori with her.

“Hey,” Tori smiled, now laying atop Annie, faces only inches apart, her golden hair falling like a curtain around her face.

“Hey,” Annie smirked, sliding her hands down Tori’s sides to squeeze her ass. “How’re you doing?”

“Doing you,” Tori answered, her smile breaking into giggles, which soon passed on to Annie.

Their giggles quickly turned to tickling and kissing, which before long was play wrestling that stopped with a deep, lustful kiss. Their mouths moved together, Annie enjoying the feel of Tori’s soft, but strong lips, and the way her tongue slipped into her mouth.

Pulling away, Annie looked at Tori, a bead of sweat running down her nose. She was flushed, cheeks red, and her chest – her very full and alluring chest – was rising and falling heavily.

“Guess it’s time for me to be doing you?” Annie said, wincing internally at the cheese of that line.

But Tori didn’t laugh, instead biting her lip and nodding. With a last kiss on Tori’s red, slightly swollen lips, Annie planted a line of kisses down the other woman’s neck, onto her collarbone and onto her breasts. They were smaller than Annie’s by a cup size or so (she wasn’t really sure what she was anymore, somewhere around a double d now), but they were shaped perfectly, firm and soft to the touch.

Squeezing them gently, Annie closed her mouth around a hard nipple, swirling her tongue around and sucking hard. Tori squealed, arching her body and digging her nails into Annie’s back. Biting down, Annie grabbed between Tori’s legs, feeling the wetness there. Before they’d even made it to the bedroom, after they’d started making out on the couch and Tori had started grinding down on Annie’s thigh, she’d felt how wet she already was.

It was easy to slide her fingers inside, Tori shuddering as her warm walls accepted Annie easily. Curling her fingers, Annie pressed against Tori’s front wall and slid back and forth, listening for the changes in the other woman’s breathing, feeling her body twist and twitch.

“There, Annie! Yes there!”

Tori was gasping, grabbing bunches of Annie’s hair in her fists, her shouts of pleasure drowning out the wet schlicks as Annie fucked her.

“I’m almost-! I’m gonna-! Wait wait wait!” Tori squeaked, grabbing Annie’s wrist.

“Sorry did I hurt you?” Annie asked.

“Oh, no, sorry,” Tori smiled, sitting up caressing Annie’s cheek. “I want you to make me cum with your mouth.”

“Ah,” Annie blushed.

“If you don’t want to it’s okay,” Tori blurted out, panicking.

“No I want to. It’s just I’ve never done that before, with a girl.” Thinking a moment she added with a nervous chuckled that “I’ve done it a lot with guys. Or guy.”

“Mmmm…” Tori hummed with an inscrutable smile. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Well then,” Annie sighed, climbing off the bed, her face reddening as Tori’s eyes traced hungrily over her body. Scooping Tori up in her arms, grinning as she yelped in surprise, she dropped her back down at the edge so her legs were hanging off the edge.

After Annie knelt down Tori wriggled her hips and put her legs on Annie’s shoulders, giving Annie a full view. It was no great surprise she was pink and pretty, glistening with her wetness. Annie salivating at the thought of putting her tongue between Tori’s folds, lapping deep into her core. The scent of her musk filled her nostrils, enticing and exciting her.

“Still okay?” Tori asked, biting her lip.

“Very,” Annie hummed, softly kissing the inside of Tori’s thigh. “You?”

“I think you can see,” Tori chuckled.

Smirking, Annie traced a finger up Tori’s slit, enjoying the sight of her quivering. “I can indeed.”

“Quit teasing and get to work,” Tori huffed (though Annie was sure she was smiling), gently pulling Annie’s head forward.

Not wanting to wait any longer herself, Annie closed her eyes, drawing her tongue upward. The tart, salty taste coated her tongue, and running her hands over Tori’s stomach felt her muscles twitch.

“Oh, God, Annie…” Tori moaned, taking hold of her hand and pressing it to her chest, over her racing heart.

Licking tentatively at first, Annie soon found her confidence growing, as well as Tori’s satisfied little giggles and gasps. She traced her way through Tori’s folds with her tongue before lapping gently into her core.

“Mmmm yes…” Tori sighed, her whole body writhing. “You’re a fast learner.”

Swallowing her mouthful of spit and pre-cum, Annie chuckled, thick and throatily. “Thanks, my pleasure.”

“Mine too,” Tori smirked, nudging Annie forward with her heels.

Annie chuckled, and after a moment she pushed herself up on her knees. Flicking the tip of her tongue against Tori’s swollen clit, relishing the cry of pleasure it elicited and the heat radiating off of her body. Flicking again she then pressed the flat of her tongue down, rubbing her clit, saliva running from her tongue.

“Fingers! Fingers!” Tori gasped, slapping at Annie’s hand holding her hip.

Complying to the command, Annie put three fingers into Tori, swirling and lapping at her clit. As she moaned and writhed, Annie could feel the juices running over her hand and down her arm. Squeezing Tori’s hand tight, Annie sucked on her clit, pressing her fingers in deeply, holding them tightly.

“Annie! Annie!” Tori cried, pushing Annie’s head down. “Your tongue-! Inside me-!”

Pulling out her fingers, Annie put her tongue deep into Tori, wetness coating her lips and chin. Tori had twisted her fingers through Annie’s hair, pulling her close and grinding against her face. It wasn’t just Tori who was getting close, Annie could feel her own body was close and she put her hand between her legs, working her own fingers inside herself.

“Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” Tori screamed, voice fraying as she came.

Annie felt Tori’s whole body shudder against her, her hips bucking as she came, pulling Annie’s hair firmly. Wincing a little from the pain, she gagged as Tori’s squirted, her mouth filling with her juices. She couldn’t pull back, the grip on her hair was too tight, and besides – she didn’t want to. She kept making Tori cum, warm juices pouring down her chin and neck, almost on the edge of orgasm herself.

“Yes! Ah! Fuck fuck fuck! Hnnnnnng..!” Tori was yelling at the top of her lungs, her body twisting, grabbing a pillow to hold it over her face to muffle her cries of pleasure. Hearing and feeling this beautiful woman’s cumming pushed Annie right over the edge, her own orgasm rippling from between her legs and up her spine.

As Tori’s voice faded into heaving, panting breaths, she faded, her fingers slowly untwining from Annie’s hair. They were shaking as they brushed along her cheek. Resting her head against Tori’s thigh, Annie smiled at the gentle caress.

“Hey,” Tori said, her voice tired. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Annie smiled, kissing the palm of her friend’s hand.

“Come here,” Tori beckoned, tugging gently on Annie’s arm.

Standing up, Annie looked down at the wetness splattered over her chest, arm and thighs then gave Tori a cheeky smirk.

“I think you did enough for both of us.”

“Shut up,” Tori pouted, crossing her arms (which made her boobs look even more amazing).

“Sorry,” Annie said, climbing onto the bed and kissing Tori’s chest gently. Looking up she frowned dramatically. “Forgive me yet?”

“Well I guess maybe I should have warned you…” Tori conceded, smirking a moment before pulling Annie into a deep, passionate kiss.

“And who knew sweet little Tori liked it so rough?” Annie murmured as the other blonde started kissing her neck.

Stopping, Tori looked up at Annie, concerned. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m tough,” Annie assured her, kissing her nose. “Just don’t pull a clump of hair out please.”

“I won’t,” Tori giggled, planting a peck on her cheek.

“Thanks,” Annie smiled, reaching back and giving Tori’s ass a squeeze.

“Oh!” she squeaked. “Cheeky!”

Chuckling, Annie kept groping and kneading her ass. “You sure are.”

 “Annie,” Tori said with a wolfish smile, “I get the feeling you think we might not have finished here.”

Annie gave an innocent little shrug, and Tori laughed, pushing herself up for another kiss. Together they rolled over, Tori ending on top, straddling her friend.

Sitting up, Tori brushed her hair out of her face, sending a jolt of pleasure through her at the sight of her taught, glistening body. In return Tori’s eyes explored Annie’s body, her hands cupping her breasts.

“Oh, you are so fucking hot,” Tori hummed.

Grumbling, Annie looked away, bashful but also embarrassed. It couldn’t be true, Tori was so pretty as she was just…

“Hey,” Tori said softly, lying down beside Annie, cuddling up against her and placing a series of gentle kisses on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Annie,” Tori scolded gently. “I was just wrist deep in you, I think we can be honest here.”

“Well I- wait? Wrist deep?” Annie gasped.

“I, ah, have small hands..? And how did you not notice?!”

“Guess I noticed,” Annie mumbled. “Just was distracted at the time too.”

“Oh, well I suppose that is true,” Tori grinned, squeezing Annie tight. But her smile quickly faded. “So what’s on your mind?”

Sighing, Annie realised there was no escaping it – Tori was about as tenacious as Mina.

“I guess I don’t always feel hot. Like all… chunky and stocky and stretch marks and-”

“Sh-sh-shhhh, none of that,” Tori cooed, softly kissing Annie on the lips. “Annie, we’re similar in some ways, but yes we’re different and that’s… that’s not bad. You’re hot, beautiful, sexy, sweet, strong, caring, hot-”

“You already said that,” Annie said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Tori leaned in sultrily, a hand making its way down Annie’s waist. “It’s worth saying twice.”

Snuggling up to Tori, Annie shook her head with a faint smile. “Anything else worth doing twice?”

“I can think of a few things,” Tori giggled, squeezing Annie’s breasts. “Can think of a few things we’ve not done that might be fun too.”

“Oh really?” Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a low, hungry chuckle Tori leaned in, drawing her tongue up Annie’s neck. Falling back onto the mattress Annie shuddered, and when she opened her eyes Tori was staring at her intently.

“Definitely.”

 

#

 

“Okay… okay…”

Though Tori could still talk, all Annie could do was nod dumbly, patting a hand on Tori’s backside.

“If you hadn’t told me it was your first time doing that, I wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Shut up,” Annie laughed, hiding her face in Tori’s shoulder.

“I mean I remember when you freaked out first seeing a butt-plug,” Tori continued, embarrassing Annie further. “And now you’re eating ass and going three fingers deep in there.”

Giggling, Annie flailed a hand, trying to stop Tori talking. “Stop, stop!”

“Not what you were saying five minutes ago,” Tori laughed.

“You little-!” Annie grinned, pouncing on top of Tori, pinning her wrists to the now rather damp mattress.

It had the opposite effect to what she’d (in retrospect naively) expected. Tori, far from being discouraged bit her lip and wiggled approvingly.

“Really? Again?” Annie asked, a little surprised but also more than a little hopeful.

“I’m game if you are,” Tori answered, already very excited.

“That’s good,” Annie said, leaning down, holding her lips an inch away from Tori’s. “Think I’ve got some ideas of my own…”

 

#

 

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, glancing back over her shoulder to give Tori a smile.

“This’s nice,” Tori said, giving Annie a little squeeze. “Being the big spoon for a change.”

“Happy to help,” Annie chuckled, shuffling back a little.

“Okay to sleep now?” Tori asked.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Annie nodded, raising one of Tori’s hands to her lips for a soft kiss. “What time is it?”

“Uhhh…” Tori lifted her head, before dropping back down heavily. “About four am.”

“Definitely sleep.”

“And you’re… okay?”

Pausing, Annie shifted onto her back and pulled Tori in guiding her head to rest on her shoulder. Kissing the other woman’s forehead, Annie smiled.

“Yeah, I am. I really am.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night | Hang | One hundred | Ironic | Smile

Annie had often heard the phrase “thing will look different in the morning”, but until now she’d never really understood it.

As her eyes fluttered opened, memories of last night spilled into her thoughts. Running a hand over her body, she felt the rough texture of various dried bodily fluids. Looking to her side she saw Tori sleeping there, one arm draped across her stomach, her hair splayed out behind her. She was sleeping gently, Annie not wanting to move lest she wake her.

She thought back to what Tori had asked her last night.

_And you’re… okay?_

At the time she’d thought she was asking if she was feeling better, less lonely, satisfied. Now she couldn’t help but wonder if Tori had been asking if she was okay with what they’d done. Two friends could have sex and it be nothing more than that… right? It wasn’t anything other than that.

But then her thoughts turned to Ymir. Would she see it as just a physical diversion? Probably not.

Was it really just them scratching an itch, so to speak?

Looking at Tori, Annie gently brushed her hair from her face, and frowned. She didn’t doubt it was for Tori. Or perhaps that Annie was just filling in for Ymir in a way, and if Ymir were to appear on her doorstep tomorrow that Tori would take her back in an instant.

But Annie…

She was attracted to Tori, there was no doubt about that. Her curves, sultry glances, wiggle of her hips… but also her smiles, stupid jokes, and – if she was being totally honest with herself – there was something about her emotional fragility that Annie was drawn too. Something that made her want to just take care of her. And be taken care of too.

Was this what it was like for Armin?

Lying in bed next to her, wondering how she felt, and if he dared ask. Because she knew that while the uncertainty would gnaw away at her, it was better than getting hurt.

Would it hurt though?

It shouldn’t.

They were just friends.

Screwing her eyes shut, she rolled onto her side, pulling Tori up against her.

 

#

 

“Morning.”

“Hrmm…” Tori grumbled, still very sleepy.

In the end Annie couldn’t sleep, and needed to get up to go to the bathroom. She’d been standing in the kitchen by the toaster, dressed in a pink, fluffy dressing gown she’d pulled from Tori’s closet, when Tori came shuffling in.

“Sleep okay?” Annie asked quietly.

“Mmm…” Tori answered, hugging Annie from behind and nestling into her shoulder. “You’re warm.”

Smiling, Annie reached up to scratch behind Tori’s ear. “Happy to help.”

With a soft, mischievous chuckle, Tori slipped a hand into the gown, her cold hand grabbing hold of Annie’s waist. Trapped against the counter, all Annie could do was flail and squeal at the sudden, icy cold touch.

“Jesus! Fuck!” Annie yelped, hopping away from the now very awake, and very giggly Tori.

 

#

 

After breakfast Annie had a shower, scrubbing the sweat and sex off of her body. She felt refreshed, and more relaxed than she had in some time. Tori asked if she wanted to stick around, but Annie said she needed to get home to tidy up for Hanji’s return in the morning. Saying she’d have a shower after Annie left, Tori went in and held Annie tight.

“Hey, Annie?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I wanted to say to you.”

Licking her lips, Annie nodded. While not asking was safer, it did mean there was no control over it. “Sure.”

“Last night…”

Annie could feel her heart racing.

“It’s not bad!” Tori said suddenly, sensing Annie’s nerves. “It’s what you said, about not having gone down on a girl before.”

“Okay.”

“It’s that, you know, not every girl is the same… down there…”

Furrowing her brows for a moment, Annie couldn’t fathom what Tori meant at first, until she focused on her awkwardness about it.

_Ymir._

“No, you’re right,” Annie said, rubbing Tori’s back. How strange it must be for her, to have all these thoughts and experiences locked up with the woman who broke her heart.

“Thanks,” Tori said softly.

Frowning, Annie gently kissed her on the cheek, stroking her hair.

 

#

 

When the time came for Annie to leave, they didn’t make any plans to meet again, or even talk about what had happened. So she went home, back to her life as if nothing had happened. Vacuum, laundry, groceries – a normal day as if she hadn’t just fucked one of her best friends.

That sleep came easily was a surprise, but in the morning she did have to think it had been a relaxing experience. So she got dressed, had breakfast, and went to pick up Hanji and Armin.

 

#

 

“Mama! Mama! Mama!”  
“Hello, Little One.”

Kneeling on the Arlert’s front lawn, Annie scooped Hanji up in her arms as the little girl came running out to greet her.

“I missed you, Mama!” Hanji said, hugging her mother tight.

“Missed you too,” Annie answered. “But hope you had a really fun time with Daddy.”

“Mmm I did, we watched some teevee and had some jelly it was green!”

“That sounds very nice sweetie,” Annie smiled. “Jelly is good.”

“How was your week?” Armin asked, walking up beside them.

“It was fine,” she answered. “Just work mostly. Hung out with Tori Friday night.”

“Aunty Tori! Aunty Tori!” Hanji yelled excitedly.

“She says hello to you sweetie.”

“Yay!” the little girl giggled, flopping back in Annie’s arms.

“How’s she going?” Armin asked.

“She’s… uh… she’s managing?” Annie ventured.

“That’s good,” Armin said. “I’m glad you’ve been giving her a hand.”

“I… mmm, yeah,” Annie managed, doing her best not to laugh.

 

#

 

The silence was the worst part.

The last three weeks had been fine: working, picking up Hanji from day care, spending her afternoons with her, then resting in the evening.

But now Armin was back, and Hanji was staying with him.

That meant that leaving work was now just a short journey home before dealing with the yawning silence, and the aching loneliness. It was noticeable to others as well, with Hitch commenting on how her (apparently) lifted mood of the last few weeks had vanished.

So on Friday afternoon, after lying on the couch for a while staring at the ceiling, Annie reached out for her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the one she was looking for. Staring at it a moment, uncertain, she hit the call button.

“Hey, Tori… did you want to come over and… hang out again..?”

 

#

 

Tori wasn’t a gentle lover. She fucked Annie hard, grabbing her tight, digging her nails into her skin, and Annie was sure she was going to have some bruises (on top of the scratches on her back) after they were done.

And she liked it rough back, ordering Annie to go harder. Faster. To pull her hair and slap her ass.

But as the day passed, they became more tender, their energy fading and bodies starting to ache a little. They spent what felt like hours just kissing, bodies pressed together, hands caressing each other gently.

“Oh, Annie…” Tori sighed.

“I want to go down on you again,” Annie said softly.

“Me too,” Tori giggled.

“Glad to hear it,” Annie smiled.

“Want to, like do it to each other?”

“We already-” Annie started, stopping as Tori giggled at her. “Oh. Right.”

“I think you should be on top though. Don’t want to drown you,” Tori blushed.

“I can think of worse ways to drown.“

“Shut up!” Tori squealed, slapping Annie’s ass.

“So bossy…” Annie smirked.

“Yes I am,” Tori pouted. “So get down there and get to work!”

 

#

 

“Thoughts about dinner?”

“I’m fine with whatever,” Annie shrugged, frowning as Tori placed a kiss on her stomach.

“Annie?” Tori asked, frowning herself.

Sighing, Annie brushed Tori’s hair out of her face and gave her a sad smile. “Sorry… just self-conscious still. Like there’s stretch marks, but then I’ve got… I dunno,” she trailed off, looking away.

“Tiger stripes,” Tori said softly, kissing the deep marks chiselled into her skin.

“Flatterer,” Annie smiled.

“Telling the truth,” Tori hummed.

“So… dinner?” Annie mumbled, her face heating up.

“We could go down to the shops and cook something?”

“That’d be nice,” Annie smiled.

“What should we cook?”

“I don’t mind. Maybe see what’s on sale?”

“Good plan,” Tori agreed, sitting up and running her eyes over Annie’s body.

Pushing herself up on to her elbows, Annie smirked and ran her tongue along the back of her teeth. “But the shops don’t shut for a while yet.”

 

#

 

It was an unexpected, but not unwelcome addition to her routine, to have a week of debauchery with Tori once a month. By the third month, however, Annie found herself more eager than she should be.

She just wanted to have Tori’s attention, and found herself thinking about the other woman in her idle moments. When they spent time together now they still had a lot of (loud, rough, mattress ruining) sex, but they were also so much more… domestic.

Cooking dinner together, cuddling on the couch watching television, going for walks to the shops to window shop. They’d hang out after work for a bit, just as friends, but even with the agreed casual nature of their hook-ups, they seemed to be always cuddling – which Annie wasn’t against but the line between friends with benefits and a relationship was becoming increasingly blurred.

At least for Annie.

Tori, for her part, didn’t seemed phased at all. She was comfortable as she always was, flirty, chatty, and a ray of sunshine in a very sexy body.

Annie couldn’t help but wonder if Tori, like her, stayed awake wondering what would happen with them in the future. Wondering what they really were. When she was alone in bed her thoughts filled with doubts and uncertainty. But when they were together… when they were together she felt filled with that giddy feeling she’d not felt for what felt like a long, long time.

That should have been comforting, but her heart was so filled with doubts it only made it worse.

 

#

 

“Hmmm…”

Annie looked up from the display she was straightening up, to where Hitch was standing behind the counter. The other woman was behind the counter, leaning on the counter with her elbows, chin on her hands, watching her closely.

Cocking an eyebrow to ask what Hitch wanted, the only answer she received was a broad smile.

Returning to her work, Annie could still feel Hitch’s eyes on her. After a few moments she couldn’t take it anymore and straightened up, hands on her hips.

“What?” she huffed.

Blinking in confusion, Hitch lifted up her head. “Huh?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Oh,” Hitch laughed. “Was just thinking you seem happier lately. Things must be working out with that guy you’ve been flirting with, yeah?”

“What?” Annie said flatly, her face heating up.

“Tony or whoever it is. That guy you’re always texting and sneaking off to call.”

“It’s not like that,” Annie grumbled, folding her arms.

“Not that it’s anything to do with me,” Hitch said softly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger a moment before springing back to her usual, smiling self. “But it’s nice to not have you walking around with you scary face all the time.”

Annie just sighed.

 

#

 

They were meant to be going out. They were just about to go out.

But instead Annie was on her hands and knees on her bed, jeans and panties pulled down to her knees. Tori was behind her, one hand groping her breasts through her shirt, her other teasing and rubbing between her legs.

“Ah, c’mon…” Annie gasped, frustrated at the teasing. Or that the teasing was all she was getting.

“What was that?” Tori hummed innocently.

“More…” Annie panted, dropping her head down. “Inside me.”

“Ohhhhh,” Tori smirked. “I see…”

The hand that had been at her chest slid down her stomach, a finger curling and slipping into Annie’s core.

Leaning over, Tori whispered right into Annie’s ear, her voice low. “How’s that?”

“That’s good… so good…”

“Happy to hear it,” Tori chuckled, gently biting the shell of Annie’s ear.

Closing her eyes, Annie groaned, rocking her hips to Tori’s rhythm. She was getting close already, Tori clearly knowing what she was doing.

“Fuck I’m gonna-!”

The words caught in her throat, strangled by a gasp as Tori pulled her hands away. She was left there, panting heavily, her body quivering, the tension between her legs almost unbearable.

“Up,” Tori commanded, guiding Annie with a hand until she was standing on her knees. “Better get you tidied up or we’re gonna be late.”

“Wha..?” Annie asked, still breathing heavily.

“We’re meeting Reiner and Bert at The Wall remember?” Tori said, pulling up Annie’s pants and buttoning them up.

“Huh..?” Annie blinked.

“Come on,” Tori smirked, slapping Annie’s butt. “Get moving.”

 

#

 

_Maybe this was why Ymir was always so quiet? She was just trying to stay calm while all that was on her mind was wanting to steal Tori away and fuck her brains out._

_And when the competition was spending time with Reiner and Bert…_

“Hey, Annie, you with us?”

Blinking, Annie focussed back on the group. Reiner was looking at her with a smartass grin, waiting for an answer to his question.

“Yeah,” she grunted.

“You’ve been spaced out all night,” he continued.

“Been a busy week,” she shrugged.

Reiner seemed to accept her explanation and continued on with whatever he’d been talking about before.

 

#

 

“So, you and Tori, huh?”

“Me and Tori what?”

Annie glowered at Reiner. She knew _exactly_ what, but wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. And it was none of his damn business anyway. _And_ every second she dragged the conversation out increased the likelihood of Tori coming back from the bathroom.

“You know,” Reiner smirked, sipping his beer. “I mean you two have always been into each other, guess you’ve just been waiting for Ymir to be out of the picture so you could get in there, huh?”

“Reiner…” Bert cautioned, but he was having none of it.

“Pretty ironic given all the shit you’ve given me over the years,” Reiner said, finally getting to his point.

“ _If_ anything was happening, it’s not the same,” Annie said flatly, gripping her drink tightly. “Tori and Ymir broke up.”

“Whatever,” Reiner scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t try and dump your guilty conscience onto me,” Annie snapped. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Before Reiner could respond, Berthold conspicuously coughed, alerting them to Tori’s return.

 

#

 

“Sorry, kind of ruined the night.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Tori smiled, hugging Annie’s arm. “Reiner can be a real ass sometimes.”

Annie hummed in agreement, watching cars go past while they waited for the lights to change. Thankfully Tori hadn’t pressed her about what the argument was over – she didn’t want to have that conversation now.

“We can head back to my place if you want?” Tori asked with a devilish smirk. “Make you feel better?”

“Your things are at mine,” Annie answered, managing a smile. “And I need to be home in the morning.”

Shrugging, Tori slid a hand into Annie’s back pocket. “Well, I suppose I can wait.”

 

#

 

“Nnnoooooooo…”

“Sorry, time for me to go,” Annie said, pulling on her shoes.

Tori pawed at Annie sleepily, face down and tangled in the bedsheets. Smiling at the scene, Annie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Have a shower while I’m gone,” she said, ruffling her hair.

“Hrmmmm…” Tori grumbled, lifting her head up and pushing her messy hair out of her face.

“Come on, you’ll feel better.”

“I will,” she nodded, still bleary eyed. “See you soon.”

“Bye,” Annie smiled, giving her a peck on the lips.

Walking to the front door, she picked up her bag, and opened the door. Pausing a moment, she turned back and grinned.

“And make sure you put some clothes on!”

 

#

 

“Look who’s here!”

Hanji stopped and gasped, stopping in her tracks.

“Auntie Tori!” she squealed, wriggling in excitement, grabbing at her mother’s leg. “Auntie Tori! Auntie Tori!”

“Hello, Hanji!” Tori laughed kneeling down and putting out her arms.

With another squeal, Hanji ran forward for a big, giggly hug.

“How are you sweetie?” Tori asked, standing up, scooping Hanji up along with her. “Did you have a good time with Daddy?”

“Yes,” Hanji nodded. “But Daddy’s gone to work now.”

“Oh really?” Tori asked, sitting down on the couch.

“He keeps the water safe by making sure the chemicals don’t get into the water.”

“That’s a very important job.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Hanji smiled. “He flies on a plane. Not the biggest plane but it is still very big. He goes far away.”

“Do you know how far?”

“Ummm…” Hanji thought, finger on her bottom lip. “One hundred!” she announced, giggling happily.

“That’s really far!” Tori agreed, laughing along with the little girl.

 

#

 

“Hey! You’re here!”

Tori ran up to Annie, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. They stood there, kissing each other as the door to Tori’s apartment swung close. They soon pulled away, Tori giggling happily.

“You’re in a good mood,” Annie smirked, squeezing Tori’s ass.

“A-ha, yeah,” Tori blushed, pulling Annie inside.

“Did something happen?”

“Yes! It has!” Tori grinned, bouncing on her toes. “She’s coming back!”

Annie opened her mouth, but no words came out.

“Ymir called me last night!” Tori sighed dreamily. “She’s coming back before Christmas! Now she’s going to stay with Pieck for a little bit but I’m sure we’ll be able to work things out.”

“Oh…” Annie said in a small voice, her heart sinking. “That’s good.”

Stopping, Tori looked at Annie, and her face fell. Evidently Annie’s putting on of a brave face wasn’t as effective as she’d hoped.

“Oh, Annie,” Tori said, walking over to her.

“It’s okay,” Annie sniffed, fighting the tears pricking her eyes.

“Annie… oh, Annie…” Tori cooed, gently rubbing Annie’s arm.

Wiping her face with a sleeve, Annie shook her head. “‘s okay.”

But it really wasn’t.

 

#

 

Lying on her side in Tori’s bed, Annie frowned at the wall. Tori had her arms around her, holding her tight, gently placing kisses on her bare shoulders. It was nice, feeling their naked bodies pressed together.

But she was still sad.

“You okay?” Tori asked softly.

“Yeah,” Annie lied.

“I’m so sorry, Annie,” Tori sniffed. “I- I really like you. I do! I like you so much and I- I-”

Taking hold of Tori’s hand, Annie squeeze it tight, her own tears starting to fall.

“I love Ymir,” Tori whispered, as if assuring herself. “I love her and I can’t… I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Annie said, kissing the back of Tori’s hand. “It’ll be okay.”

 

#

 

That night they stayed holding each other, neither speaking, for what felt like hours.

“Are you awake?” Tori asked softly.

“Yeah,” Annie answered.

“Did I ever tell you about when I first met my father?”

Shifting on to her back, Annie looked at Tori, her face shadowed in the late night darkness.

“No, you haven’t.”

Resting her head on Annie’s shoulder, Tori sighed, nestling in.

“When I was little, we moved around a lot,” Tori started. “First we lived in the country, near where… well, Mum worked for my father. Growing up there I never had any friends. I didn’t understand why. Mum barely talked to me, but I remember grandparents for a while.”

She swallowed the quaver in her voice and continued.

“One day, I was walking back from pre-school by myself-”

“By yourself?” Annie asked.

“Yeah…” Tori said, nodding slowly. “As I got to my house, there was this older girl sitting on the kerb. She smiled at me – such a beautiful smile – in the way no one had ever had before. She told me she knew my mother, that she was here to look after me in the afternoon until she came home. Frieda had a key to the door and everything, and when we spent time together it was… it just felt so right…”

Annie rubbed Tori’s shoulder and kissed her forehead, not saying anything, letting Tori take her time.

“When Mum came home Frieda went out and talked to her. I guess in hindsight Mum didn’t know and Frieda went to intercept her. But those three years… Frieda was the most wonderful… we’d go into town and instead of avoiding me and my mum, people would come up and talk to her. She seemed to know everyone and everyone loved her. I wanted to be just like her, the one person who loved me.

“But then one day I came running home and she was sitting on the kerb like always. But she wasn’t smiling, she was crying. She had to move away. Part of me wonders if our father found out she was visiting me and moved her to the city. And it wasn’t long until mum and I moved for the first time.”

“First time?”

“We moved three times, three different schools. Mum got worse after that. Barely talked to me unless she had to. Was gone all hours.” Tori started idly tracing a finger along Annie’s collarbone. “I think you were my first real friend, you know?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Remember when you gave me those clothes?”

“I do,” Annie smiled.

Tori hummed happily, her hand stopping. “I almost told you about… everything then. What things were like at home for me, that sort of thing. But I was too scared. That you’d see that sad little girl, not the me who was trying to be like Frieda.”

“I understand,” Annie said, frowning.

“I knew you would,” Tori said softly. “When I met my dad, that first time, I’d been in my room all afternoon. See, when Mum had her… ‘friend’ over, I had to stay in my room, totally quiet. But I knew when she was in the shower that I could sneak out to the kitchen and sneak a square of chocolate or drink some extra juice.”

The image of a little (littler) Tori sneaking to her fridge was adorable, but also heart breaking.

“But this time I’d gotten to the living room and he was standing there. He was short, a bit bald, kind of chubby. But his eyes… they looked so familiar. I didn’t even recognise them as mine, but as Frieda’s. He just stared at me, shocked. And you know what I said to him?”

“What?”

“‘Please don’t tell her’,” she said with a hollow laugh. “He said he wouldn’t, but he wanted to ask me something. He asked my name, where I went to school, how old I was… I was getting scared – not of him, of what might happen if mum saw me there. I guess he knew as he said I should go, and he wouldn’t say a word.

“Waiting in my room was the worst. Expecting Mum to come in and… I don’t know… but she knocked on my door like usual, said ‘come out and get your dinner’ like usual, and ignored me like usual.”

Pausing, Tori nuzzled into Annie’s shoulder and held her a little tighter.

“She was killed two weeks later… part of me always wondered if my father had it done, that she’d hidden me from him and it was revenge… but I know he was paying child support and things so doesn’t make sense. When he took me home with him, from the police station, when I got out of the car she was waiting there for me, sitting on the front steps.”

“Frieda?”

“Yeah,” Tori nodded. “She smiled at me like she used to, and I remembered her... I remembered what being loved felt like. And that’s when I realised I was in love with Ymir.”

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh!” Tori laughed bashfully. “It’s not very interesting.”

“I’d still like to hear it.”

“Well she was coming out here from the city, and she changed busses to get on the same bus I took to school. So one day we were waiting but the bus never showed up, I guess it’d broken down. She asked me if I wanted to get some food with her. It was the first thing she’d ever said.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Well it was Ymir so was more ‘you need to eat or you’ll stay small forever’ or something,” Tori chuckled.

“That’s more like her,” Annie agreed, smiling a moment before it faded.

“She just… saw the real me. All my messiness and scars. And she kept smiling at me like she always did. And she let me see all her broken parts and she- she was just as beautiful to me…” Tori swallowed hard, and Annie could feel the tears falling onto her shoulder. “That she’ll take me back after what I did to her… that she still loves me… I can’t… I just can’t let that go.”

Nodding, because if she opened her mouth only a sob would come out, Annie held Tori tight, tears streaming down her face.

 

#

 

“Wow, you look like shit.”

Annie grunted, opening her locker and tossing her bag inside. Hitch was watching her, leaning up against a wall and sipping on a straw stuck into a Red Bull.

“Rough weekend?” Hitch asked. It wasn’t her usual cheeky, conniving tone, but almost genuine concern.

“It’s ok,” Annie said flatly, still staring at her locker.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hitch frown.

“Hmm… if you say so,” Hitch shrugged. “You starting soon?”

“Five minutes,” Annie said.

“Ah, lucky!”

 “Sure.”

Hitch was still watching her, a concerned frown on her face.

“That person I like,” Annie said softly. “Their ex-girlfriend is coming back to town and, well…”

“That’s real rough,” Hitch murmured. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, yeah?” Hitch said, pushing herself off the wall and moving to the exit. “It’s pretty quiet out there. Take your time.”

Nodding, Annie kept facing the lockers as Hitch walked behind her. Once Hitch had gone, Annie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting out a long, slow breath she finally opened her eyes and walked out to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the wonderful and amazing and [super talented Needlesslycryptic did another piece for me](http://needlesslycryptic.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Look how amazing and wonderful it is!!!!!! And you can probably guess from the embiggenness of Hanji that it is in the future! When Annie is 40 to be precise! So um... spoilers I guess? :p  
> If you want to see a larger version [you can check it out on my tumblr here](http://collegiatitanica.tumblr.com/post/165372737334/) ^_^


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingle | Handled | Honey | Second Hottest

To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Tori and Ymir reconciled. There was a slight surprise, at least on Annie’s part, at how fast it happened with Ymir moving back in with Tori in less than a week. Annie was thankful she was busy at work, having an excuse to avoid seeing them.

She was far too nervous to face them after what had happened, so kept politely declining invitations to hang out with them.

But come January 2013, the situation became unavoidable. It was both Tori and Ymir’s birthdays so if she didn’t show up to that there would be consequences Annie didn’t want to think about. And it seems Tori had figured out what Annie was up to (not that she was being exactly subtle about it). When she’d heard her phone ringing and saw Tori’s name on the screen, she’d known it was time to settle it.

“Hi, Annie!”

“Hey, Tori,” Annie said, chewing her lip.

“So Ymir and I are going to throw a joint birthday party soon and we really want you to be there,” Tori said.

“When were you thinking?”

“Not this weekend but the one after.”

“I, ah, I think I should be able to,” Annie said. “It’ll depend if I can find a sitter.”

“Oh that’s great!” Tori giggled, her smile clear through the phone. “And for a sitter I talked to Eren and he said Carla would be happy to watch Hanji for you!”

A wry smile crossed Annie’s lips, wondering if it was simply Tori being helpful or making sure Annie couldn’t use her main excuse. But she was friends with Eren (and Mikasa, but it was obvious why she wasn’t asked), so it could just be her being nice.

It was probably her being nice, and Annie was just being ungrateful.

 

#

 

When she arrived at their apartment, Annie stood in front of the door a moment before knocking. The wait until the door opened was interminable, and when it swung open Annie felt her heart jump into her throat.

It was Tori, who looked at her a moment and broke into a huge smile.

“You made it!” she cried, enveloping Annie in a huge, cuddling hug.

“H-hi,” Annie said nervously as Tori planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you! Come in, come in!” Tori grinned, pulling Annie in by the hand.

As she walked in, Tori’s fingers entwined with hers, she was painfully aware of every glance that went her way. Reiner’s smirk, Mikasa’s cold stare. Little glances before people returned to conversations she couldn’t hear. Tori’s hand felt nice in her’s, but the comfort was far outweighed by the stress of imagined whispers.

“Ymir’s in the kitchen,” Tori explained. “You know how she gets about her cooking.”

“Yeah,” Annie mumbled.

“I’ll go check on her and things, you go mingle.”

“Sure,” Annie nodded, watching Tori a moment as she skipped to the kitchen.

Sighing, she saw where Mina and Eren were sitting with Pieck and walked over to them.

“Annie!” Mina said, standing up and giving Annie a hug. She couldn’t help but compare it to Tori’s greeting, and how it felt different, less intimate. What just friends were really like.

“Hi, Mina,” Annie replied, giving her friend a smile.

“How are you? You look tired.”

“I’m okay,” she said, sitting beside her friend. “Just tired. Busy with sales now you know?”

It was a half-truth, though she’d not slept well last night worrying about today.

“At least I don’t have to listen to Christmas carols anymore.”

“That’s something at least,” Mina smiled. “I’m glad you made it.”

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, looking around the room again. She saw Reiner glance at her again, and quickly looked away.

“Annie?” Mina asked.

“Sorry, sorry,” she frowned. “Spacing out.”

“It’s okay,” Mina said with a gentle smile. “Just happy to see you.”

“Thanks,” Annie nodded, far too aware of the way Pieck was watching her.

 

#

 

She spent much of the party in motion, carefully avoiding Tori. Avoiding Ymir. Avoiding Reiner. It was only an apartment, albeit a rather large one, but it was still quite a feat. In the end she had to retreat to the balcony, even though the summer air was thick and humid. There was the problem that if anyone else came out she’d be trapped.

Which of course happened.

“Hey, Annie.”

And of course it was Ymir.

“Hey, Ymir.”

“Still hot out here,” Ymir said, leaning on the railing beside her.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded.

They stood together in silence, Ymir watching the skyline, Annie keeping her eyes down. What could she say?

_Sorry I fucked your girlfriend, after all you were technically broken up?_

“Hanji okay?”

“She’s good,” Annie replied. “Excited about starting pre-school soon.”

“That’s good.”

Out of the corner of her eye Annie could see Ymir picking at her fingers.

“You, uh, cut your hair.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ymir said, absentmindedly rubbing at the back of her neck, now bare. “Better in the heat up there you know?”

Annie licked her lips and nodded. Was Ymir mad at her? She was so reserved with her true feelings she couldn’t tell. Especially as Annie was avoiding looking at her as much as she could. She could feel the tension between the two of them. Though she was hoping it was awkwardness. Ymir was awkward like her, right?

“So, uh, Tori told me what happened,” Ymir finally said.

“Okay,” Annie whispered.

“I’m not…” Ymir paused, considering her words carefully. “I don’t hate you or anything. I know what Historia’s like… she’s easy to fall for, but she’s hard to love.”

Annie thought about Ymir’s words, and how true they were. For the years she’d known her, Tori had always remained something of an enigma, never quite revealing the full truth of anything at once. Though Annie felt closer than she ever did now, she still knew there was so much she didn’t know, or hadn’t seen. The scars on her wrists, the full story of her family, the way she’d grow anxious and panic if she felt she wasn’t being understood.

But she really wanted to know it all.

“I can’t say I’m…” Ymir trailed off with a sigh – a long, tired sigh. “I’m not exactly happy about things. But I’m not gonna dwell on it. Not the best year of my life by any stretch,” she said dryly. “But not the worst. None of us really handled things well.”

She was right of course. Though Annie couldn’t blame Ymir for going like she did – it wasn’t like it was for years. And she couldn’t blame Tori – she knew how terrible loneliness could get. It was Annie who’d caused them both so much unnecessary pain.

“She loves you so much,” Annie said, to Ymir’s surprise. “When she heard from you last month, she was so happy, it was about all she could talk about.”

Looking to Ymir she couldn’t help but smile, even though it was filled with sadness.

“She told me about when she realised she loved you, and how much you mean to her…”

Annie looked away, conflicted. She genuinely was happy for the two of them, but still…

“Thanks, Annie,” Ymir murmured, putting a hand on Annie’s shoulder.

“‘s okay,” she said softly, keeping her eyes down.

“Come on,” Ymir said, the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. “Let’s get some cake.”

 

#

 

“You ready?”

“Lights off!”

“Uhhhh…”

There was an ominous orange glow coming from the kitchen, slowly growing brighter. Mikasa slowly backed her way out of the kitchen, holding the cake as far away from her as she could. The top of the cake was a pillar of flame almost a foot tall, rising up from a veritable forest of candles.

“Holy shit!” Ymir cackled, arm around Tori’s shoulder.

“Miki!” Tori gasped, hands over her mouth. “What have you done?!”

“Forty-eight candles,” she said simply. “Think you might want to blow them out quickly.”

“How..?” Ymir questioned sceptically.

“Not my fault you’re both old,” Mikasa grumbled.

“If I lose my eyebrows I’m gonna be so pissed,” Ymir cautioned, carefully leaning in and trying her best to extinguish the flame, to little avail.

“Hold my hair babe,” Tori laughed, pulling her girlfriend back.

Once Ymir had pulled her hair into a ponytail, Tori took a huge breath in before leaning in and blowing with all her might. It did the trick, managing to extinguish most of the candles. Ymir took over as the assembled guests cheered and clapped, finally putting the blaze out.

“Hope you made a wish!” Mina laughed.

“Yeah,” Ymir drawled. “Hoping the smoke detectors don’t-”

Before she could finish there was a deafening scream as the smoke detector above the dining table went off.

“Don’t you know if you say it that it won’t come true?!” Tori yelled, batting Ymir on the arm.

 

#

 

“Good morning, Annie! Please, come in.”

“Thank you, Carla.”

Walking into the Jaeger’s living room, she saw Hanji on the couch, watching the television, Mr Hannes curled up beside her. Both of them looked up at her, Hanji grinning happily, Mr Hannes wagging his tail vigorously.

“Mama!” Hanji squealed, putting out her arms but not leaving her furry friend.

“Hello, Little One,” Annie smiled, walking over and sitting down, giving the little girl a kiss on her forehead. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Yes,” Hanji nodded, still grinning happily.

“She was a lovely guest,” Carla added, taking a seat with them. “With Grisha gone for work and the kids out it was nice to have the company.”

“We, ummm… the honey crunchies…?” Hanji frowned looking to Carla.

“Honey Joys, sweetie,” Carla smiled. “With cornflakes.”

“Honey Joys!” Hanji grinned, putting up a hand in the air and falling back over Mr Hannes. “Mrs Carla did the cooking but I did the stirring.”

“Was it good?” Annie asked.

“Mmmhmm,” she nodded. “It was crunchy like leaves. And very yummy.”

“There are plenty left over so you can take some home.”

“Hear that sweetie? Can have more later.”

“Yay!” Hanji giggled.

 

#

 

Hanji started pre-school the following week, an event of unprecedented excitement. After the first day, when Annie picked her up she talked almost non-stop for an hour about her day, and all the friends she’d made.

“My best friend is really nice she had a pretty shirt with a cat on it!”

“That’s good,” Annie smiled. “What is her name?”

“Uhh…” Hanji thought, before breaking down into bashful giggles. “I don’t know.”

“How about you ask tomorrow sweetie,” Annie smiled, ruffling her daughter’s hair.

“Yes, Mama,” Hanji smiled.

 

#

 

“Mama! Mama!”

“Yes sweetie?”

“This is my friend and she’s Petra.”

“Hello, Petra,” Annie smiled to the other little girl. She was chubby cheeked with strawberry blonde hair and a gap-toothed smile, and they made an adorable pair. “I’m Hanji’s mum, but you can call me Miss Leonhardt.”

“Hi, Miss Leonhardt” Petra smiled.

“Did you girls have fun today?”

“Mmmhmm!” Hanji nodded enthusiastically.

“We did painting-!”

“And Miss Sam read a story-!”

“We sand some songs-!”

“And we played on the equipment!”

“A very busy day!” Annie said, impressed.

Hanji and Petra giggled happily, and Annie smiled.

 

#

 

>> Hi Annie me n Historia r going 2 rocks markets on sun did u want to go 2? Meet @ ours after u drop Hanji of & hang out after?

Annie frowned as she stared at her phone. When last she’d seen Ymir, at the party, she was still pretty cold towards her. And now this invitation? Not that she thought it was a trap or anything, but it was still…

Sighing, she started typing.

> Sure, what time?

 

#

 

The day out was, in fact, very enjoyable. Browsing the stalls, a nice late lunch, a few afternoon drinks and then a train back to Ymir and Tori’s flat. As they sat on the train, taking the relatively short trip, Annie looked out of the window at the setting sun.

Tori was talking to Ymir beside her, but she’d tuned out, finding a sense of contentment in the moment.

It vanished in an instant, when she felt Tori’s hand rest on her thigh. Tori was still talking to Ymir and, focussing on the reflection in the window, she saw Tori’s other hand was on Ymir’s leg.

Annie wasn’t sure what to do.

So she didn’t do anything.

 

#

 

This somehow ended up with her and Ymir holding Tori’s hands as they walked back, the pair of them still talking normally, Annie nodding along though not really paying much attention.

When they arrived at their flat, Annie awkwardly sat on the couch, Tori quickly joining her. But she wasn’t awkward at all, instead coyly brushing Annie’s fringe out of her face.

“Got a bit messy with all that wind out there,” Tori smiled.

“Uh, yeah,” Annie, mumbled, eyes desperately searching for where Ymir had disappeared to.

Leaning her chin on Annie’s shoulder, Tori pouted adorably. “What’s wrong?”

“Well you… I mean…” she tried, too confused and a little too tipsy to properly and concisely articulate what should be obvious.

“Oh, silly!” Tori giggled, sitting up again and giving Annie’s shoulder a shove. “Thought you would have realised!”

Annie just looked at her dumbfounded.

“You know,” Tori said with a sultry smile. “When Ymir asked you to… _hang out_ with us?”

“O-ohhh…” Annie nodded, her face heating up.

“Oh! Do you not want to?” Tori’s demeanour had shifted suddenly, turning to an anxious worry. “I thought- I mean I just- just…”

“No!” Annie blurted out. “I, um, I mean I’m not against the idea.”

“I just thought that we, like, the three of us it would be okay,” Tori explained, seeming almost to shrink in on herself. “That Ymir wouldn’t be jealous and you wouldn’t feel left out and I- I-”

“It’s okay,” Annie said softly, taking the other woman’s hand. “It’ll be okay.”

 

#

 

It wasn’t okay.

Annie and Ymir were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, Tori in the bathroom to “get ready”, leaving them to sit awkwardly in silence. It was an odd situation – should they wait for Tori before getting started? Should they talk about what was going to happen?

Ymir was clutching a pillow to her stomach, jiggling a leg nervously.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Annie said softly.

“Well I want to,” Ymir answered with a laugh. She was trying to make it sound carefree, but her nervousness was showing. “I mean you know me and short, busty blondes so double the fun, right?”

Chuckling, Annie shook her head.

“I guess it’s… well, you know, ah…” Ymir rambled, strangely lots for words. “Well you know I’m… I’m not like most girls. My body I mean.”

“I know, and it’s no problem,” Annie said, watching the other woman’s face. She was staring off into the distance past the far wall, licking her lips nervously.

“It’s like… shit this is hard to explain,” Ymir muttered.

“No rush,” Tori smiled, taking her hand, now keenly aware of how much bigger than hers it was.

“It’s not personal to you,” Ymir said. “But knowing you like guys too. I guess it’s like… worrying you’re only okay with me because of that.”

Staying quiet a moment, Annie picked her words carefully. “It’s not something I’ve really thought about. You’re Ymir and you’re a woman.”

“And I guess I’ve been worried that Historia- that she liked being with you more,” she looked pained, chagrined at her own exposed weakness.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Annie said, trying to sound reassuring, but not patronising. She wasn’t how well it worked. “She loves you so much. Everything about you.”

“Thanks,” Ymir snorted, a wry smile on her face.

“Any better?”

“If you mean am I right to fuck your brains out? Then yeah.”

“You’re a real charmer,” Annie drawled, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, I’m gonna be bangin’ the two hottest chicks I know tonight so sure looks like it.”

“Really? I’m the second hottest girl you know?” Annie asked, eyebrow raised.

“I- well- you-!” Ymir spluttered.

Annie’s laughter died when Tori walked in, wearing nothing but a pink and black bra and panties.

“How nice of you both to wait for me,” she purred, hips swaying as she padded over. She stopped in front of them and put a hand on each of their cheeks. “Though I wouldn’t have minded if you’d gotten started.”

Annie and Ymir looked at each other, uncertainly.

“Don’t want to disappoint her,” Ymir smirked.

“Definitely don’t,” Annie agreed, leaning in until their lips met.

As they kissed she was sure she heard Tori let out a satisfied moan. The sensation of Ymir’s lip ring against Annie’s lips was a new and interesting one, and one she was eager to explore more.

As they did, Ymir’s rough hands found their way under her shirt and pulled her closer, while Tori climbed onto the bed behind them.

“Babe,” Tori purred, hugging Annie from behind. “Kiss her neck. She _loves_ it.”

Wordlessly, Ymir complied, mouth closing on Annie’s pulse point, her tongue running up the line of her neck.

“Oh, fuck…” Annie gasped, slumping back into Tori’s arms.

The other blonde hummed happily, working Annie’s tee up and over her breasts.

“Arms up,” she ordered, Annie slowly complying in her dazed state.

Ymir stepped off the bed watching approvingly before kneeling down in front of Annie, gently pushing her legs apart.

“Ymir likes it when I squeeze her head with my thighs while she eats me out,” Tori explained as she undid Annie’s bra. “I think she’s really been looking forward to this part of things.”

Humming, Annie watched as Tori ran her hands over the tops of her thighs. Ymir looked her in the eye, waiting for approval. With a nod, Annie took a sharp breath in as a Ymir began gently kissing along the inside of her thighs. Lifting her legs she rested them on the brunette woman’s shoulders, letting out the breath she’d been holding with a long shudder.

Hands were at her waist, undoing her shorts. Lifting her hips up, they were quickly pulled down (along with her panties) and tossed aside.

“Okay?” Tori asked, kissing her cheek and hugging her tight.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, twisting her fingers through Ymir’s hair and pulling her forward.

 

#

 

“Annie?” Tori whispered. “Are you awake?”

She opened her eyes, and saw Tori looking at her with a smile, her face lit by the moonlight filtering through the curtains. They were curled up against Ymir, heads on her shoulders, the taller woman on her back with an arm around each of them. And, despite how exhausting their night had been, she couldn't easily sleep.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” Tori asked.

“I’m pretty sore,” Annie chuckled. “But, no, I'm good.”

“I’m glad,” Tori smiled.

“Are you?”

“I am. And I know Ymir is too.”

“Good,” Annie said. Taking Tori’s hand that was resting on Ymir’s stomach in hers, she lifted it to her lips and kissed her fingers gently. They lay there, looking at each other in silence, fingers entwined over Ymir’s heart.

“Thank you,” Tori said, squeezing Annie’s hand in hers.

“Go to sleep,” Ymir rumbled, jostling them both gently. “Some of us have work in the morning.”

“Sorry,” Tori grinned.

“Fuck, I’m going to be so late tomorrow,” Annie giggled softly.

“Oh, dear,” Tori said, clearly amused by the situation.

“Totally worth it,” Annie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla’s Honey Joys
> 
> 90g butter or margarine  
> 1/3 cup sugar  
> 3 tablespoons of honey  
> 4 cups corn flakes
> 
> \- Preheat oven to 150°C.  
> \- Line a patty pan with paper cases (~24).  
> \- Put the corn flakes in a large mixing bowl  
> \- Melt the butter, sugar and honey together in a saucepan until it turns frothy.  
> \- Pour the mixture over the corn flakes and mix thoroughly.  
> \- Quickly spoon the mixture into the patty cases.  
> \- Bake at 150°C for 10 minutes or until golden brown  
> \- Allow to cool then enjoy!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Spoiler alert, but chapter 72 will probably be the last flashback chapter! :O ( "Finally" i hear you all say lol :p )


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission | Tipsy | Spicy | Art | Fingers | Douchebag | Tomorrow

As she rushed from her car into work, Annie glanced at her watch. She was a little over an hour and a half late. It would have been less, but apparently Tori and Ymir had taken the day off so they were in no hurry to let Annie leave the bed.

Hurrying down the hall to the locker room she went to push the door open, almost colliding with Hitch as she made her way out.

“Oh shi- hey! Annie!” Hitch grinned, jumping back and clutching her phone to her chest.

“Hey,” Annie said, pushing past to her locker.

“Didn’t think you were coming,” Hitch grinned, slowly following after her.

“Well I was,” Annie said with a smirk to herself.

“Glad to have you,” Hitch said, slapping Annie on the back.

Hissing in pain, Annie bit down on her lip.

“You okay?” Hitch asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Annie nodded. “Just, ah, tweaked a muscle in my back.”

It was a total lie, of course, her back instead being covered in deep scratches. For someone who fastidiously kept her nails short Tori didn’t have trouble drawing blood.

“Guess we both had a rough weekend,” Hitch continued, following Annie as they walked out. “My ass is really sore.”

“That makes two of us,” Annie muttered.

“What was that?”

“I said use more lube next time.”

“Not like that, Annie! Jeez!” Hitch cackled, grabbing Annie’s shoulder. “No it was when I was going in to the city on the bus-”

“Kinky,” Annie smirked.

“Aaaaaanie!” Hitch protested. “It wasn’t like thaaaat!”

Annie rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet.

“I was on the bus, like you know those seats that go like sideways?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“So I was sitting at the back of that row talking to my friends and the bus suddenly stopped so I went sliding along the seat. And my skirt was really short so now I’ve got carpet burns on my ass.”

“Worse ways to get them,” Annie shrugged. “And better.”

“You’re in a mood today,” Hitch smirked. “Guess I know what you got up to on the weekend.”

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed.

“Aw,” Hitch pouted. “I was hoping one of us had a good weekend.”

“You didn’t?”

“Eh…” Looking at her phone, Hitch shrugged. “Boyfriend’s being a stupid shit so yeah… probably gonna dump him.”

“Just like that?” Annie asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah I mean, like, it’s whatever,” Hitch grunted, tucking her phone into her bra. “When I go out you’ll have to come out with me, be my winggirl!”

“Clubbing’s not really my thing.”

“We’d have fun! Promise!”

Annie just sighed.

 

#

 

“This is where I go if I got a thing about a bridal registry, right?”

Annie looked up from her computer, and then to Hannah, who gave her a nod and a knowing smile. She understood why – the young man standing in the doorway to their office was very handsome. Tall, clear skin, fit build, wearing the outfit of a personal trainer. And most importantly he was alone.

“Yes,” Annie said, putting on her friendliest smile. “Yes it is.”

 

#

 

“So did you have any idea what you’re after?” Annie asked.

“None,” he laughed. It was a nice laugh, and he had a cute smile. “First wedding ever.”

“That’ll be nice,” she said.

“Sure will, ah..?”

“Annie.”

“Jordan,” he smiled.

“Did you have an amount in mind you were looking to spend?” she asked, trying her best to focus on work.

“Nope,” he shrugged. “It’s my best mate’s wedding so think I should go all out.”

“Are you his best man?”

“His brother is,” he answered. “I’m a groomsman though.”

“Well, at the risk of cutting into my commission, usually doing groomsman duties discounts the money you should spend,” she said with a chuckle.

“I’m sure you could convince me to spend whatever he wanted,” Jordan said, flashing that smile at her again and making her heart flutter.

“Oh, ah, well let’s get started,” she mumbled, her cheeks heating up.

 

#

 

They started in small electrical, Annie pointing out the different appliances on the list.

“So if I like something better that what they’ve got down can I swap it out?”

“You don’t like your friend’s taste?” Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well…” Jordan said with a  sheepish grin. “I mean this toaster’s really nice, way better than the one they want.”

“It’s also over five hundred dollars,” Annie said flatly.

“You’re kidding me?!” he asked, mouth agape.

“Nope,” she chuckled, shaking her head.

“Do you actually sell any?” he asked, warily eying the toaster.

“I haven’t,” she said. “But this isn’t my usual department so who knows what miracles happen when I’m not here.”

“So where _do_ you usually work?”

 

#

 

Jordan left without buying anything, citing his lunch break ending before he could decide. He did, however, ask when she’d next be in and promised to come by again then.

After he left, Annie’s cheeks burning in his wake, Gloria walked up to her.

“Think you’ve got a fan,” she laughed.

“Shut up,” Annie pouted.

“Though don’t tell Hitch,” she said, nudging Annie with her elbow. “She’ll get all jealous.”

“Finally dump her boyfriend did she?”

Gloria paused a moment, mouth open, before answering. “Yes, that’s just what I mean.”

 

#

 

The next day she was in, Annie took a slightly shorter lunch, not wanting to miss Jordan if he came in. But, as her life usually went, it was not to be. Walking back to the floor she found Hitch waiting for her.

“Soooooo, Annie?” Hitch smirked, resting her chin on her hand.

“Yeah?” Annie asked, already tired.

“You had a visitor while you were gone,” Hitch continued, oozing smugness. “Jason or something.”

“Jordan,” Annie said flatly.

Standing up straight, Hitch leaned on the counter, still smirking. “Oh, so you did know him. Never can be sure.”

“Thanks,” Annie deadpanned.

“Well, anyway,” Hitch pouted. “He said he’d come back later. Not that it’s any of my business.”

“He’s buying things for a registry, so technically it is.”

“Do you really think he just wants some plates?” Hitch scoffed.

“Well, I…” Annie mumbled. She did hope Jordan wasn’t just flirting to pass the time, but it was actually interested in her.

“Annie!” Hitch squealed, slapping her on the back. “That guy is so into you! C’mon!”

“Hnnn…”

Throwing an arm around Annie’s shoulder, Hitch leaned in close, grinning enthusiastically. “Annie! You’re amazing! I mean you’re pretty, and funny, and real nice! He’d be fucking stupid not to be into you!”

Having Hitch suddenly pile on the compliments was a shock. Hitch had always been eager to talk to Annie, but she’d always assumed it was out of boredom. That she was so kind and encouraging was a real surprise.

“You should go for it, yeah?” Hitch continued. “You deserve some happiness.”

Annie had always considered Hitch an annoying, vapid child. Knowing Hitch had noticed how unhappy she’d been broke that image.

“And you deserve to get laid!” Hitch added, cackling in Annie’s ear.

But didn’t break it totally.

 

#

 

“You going to have a good time?”

“Yes, Mama!” Hanji giggled, kicking out her feet happily.

“I’m sure you will,” Annie smiled, pulling the car to a stop.

“Woo!” the little girl laughed, humming happily while Annie unbuckled her seat.

“Here we go…”

Lifting Hanji out of the car onto the grass, Annie pulled out her overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder. It was Hanji’s first sleep over with a friend, and she was so excited she either wouldn’t sleep at all, or would burn herself out early.

As Hanji ran back and forth along the nature strip, Annie thought it would probably be the second one.

 

#

 

“Annie?!”

She spun around on her heel, alarmed by the sudden tap on her shoulder. Coming face to face (or face to chest) with a man, she looked up and saw Jordan.

“Hey, it is you,” he grinned, taking half a step back.

“Hi! Jordan! Hello!” she blurted out, blushing instantly. “What are you doing here?! What- what didn’t expect to meet you here..?”

As he laughed Annie scolded herself. She’d had a couple of drinks with Eren and Mina while they all watched a stand-up show, so was a little tipsy. And here she was, beer in hand, embarrassed and feeling foolish.

“Well I didn’t expect to see you here either,” he said. “I was here for a work thing – was a trainer’s birthday. How about you?”

Coughing, Annie tried to settle herself. But Jordan was _really_ good looking. Suffice to say it didn’t work.

“Just watched a stand-up show with some friends,” she said. “Just a regular night out, you know?”

“So you’re not going anywhere just yet?” he asked hopefully.

“No… no I’m not.”

 

#

 

Mina and Eren had politely excused themselves, leaving Annie and Jordan to their own devices (though far from alone in the pub).

“So you’re a masseuse too?” Annie asked, leaning over the table with what she hoped was an enticing look.

“Well not _technically_ ,” he smiled, moving in himself. “I studied massage, sports massage at uni. Here, give me your hand.”

Obliging his request, she held out her hand. He took it in his gently, softly running his thumbs over her fingers.

“You’ve got tough hands,” he said. “Do you do box?”

“Karate,” she clarified. “And some kickboxing.”

“So I was half right,” he smiled, still massaging her hand.

“You sure were,” she said, running her thumb over his knuckles.

“Did you drive here?”

“No,” she smiled, understanding where he was going. “I’m going to take a taxi home, if you wanted to split.”

“Well, I do want to make sure you get home safely.”

 

#

 

“That’s nice,” Annie purred, leaning back against Jordan as he massaged her shoulders.

“Glad to hear it,” he hummed, leaning down and gently kissing her cheek.

It was obvious what they were doing, when they’d taken the taxi back to her flat, when she’d invited him in for “coffee”. But she was still glad he was making the first move.

Turning her head she looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, but before she could make her move the lift arrived with a ding.

Sighing in annoyance, she led Jordan by the hand, pushing the button for her floor. When she turned back he cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to take her in a deep passionate kiss.

“That’s nice,” Annie hummed as he pulled away, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

“Been wanting to do that all night,” he smiled.

“Dork,” she chucked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ve been called worse.”

The lift stopped with a jolt, doors sliding open. The moment it did Jordan put his hands on her behind, lifting her up and holding her close. Wrapping her legs around his waist Annie held on tight, kissing him as he staggered out into the hall, bumping her against the far wall.

“Which one?” he gasped against her lips.

“There,” she pointed, rummaging in her bag for her keys. As he carried her over she was well aware of her breasts pressed against him, and his hard cock against her.

Unlocking the door it swung open, Jordan carrying Annie in with him. Kicking it closed he kissed her again, their tongues sliding over each other, wet and sloppy.

“Down the hall,” Annie panted, her fingers running up his neck and into Jordan’s hair. “On the right.”

Jordan didn’t answer, just kissing her and walking down the hall.

 

#

 

Lying in the still dark room, the scent of sex still in the air, she watched Jordan’s shadowed body. It wasn’t the best sex she’d had in her life, but it sure hit the right spot at the right time. And he was ridiculously good looking and really, really sexy.

“Mind if I get a drink?” he asked, turning on his side and taking her hand.

“Sorry, not allowed,” she said flatly.

“You’re a funny girl,” he laughed, giving her a kiss.

“I know,” she smirked. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Sitting up, she watched as he walked out of her bedroom, not bothering to put on any clothes. Her eyes stayed on his toned muscles and firm ass, and she was hoping he’d be up for another round soon.

Grabbing her panties and hoodie she quickly ducked down the hall to the bathroom. After peeing she wet a cloth in the sink and wiped her body down. Dressing, such as it was, she walked out to the hall. The kitchen light was on, but he wasn’t there, so she walked back down to the bedroom.

Not finding him there, she frowned. Walking down the hall again, she saw him in the shadows of the living room – dressed and putting his shoes on.

“Jordan?” she asked, confused. She’d thought he’d genuinely liked her.

Standing up straight, he looked at her guiltily. “Hi. Annie.”

“You’re leaving?” She didn’t even try to hide the hurt she was feeling.

“Ah, yeah,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “Got work tomorrow and don’t want to miss the last train.”

“Why didn’t you say earlier?” she frowned, folding her arms.

“Well, ah…” he wavered, looking over her shoulder.

Turning, she followed his gaze, and saw he was staring at a photo of her and Hanji hanging on the wall. Her eyes flicked to the kitchen, and she thought of the pictures hung on the fridge the little girl had painted. The pictures saying “I love you, Mama”. The pictures Jordan would have seen when he went to get a drink.

“Sorry,” he said softly when she turned back to him, eyes downcast.

“What for?” Annie asked icily. She wanted to hear him say it.

“I’m not ready for… I mean I do like you just… I’m not up to dealing with kids.”

She glowered at him, setting her jaw firmly and not answering.

“Annie I-” he started, the words dying in his throat when he met her gaze.

“Weren’t you leaving?” she spat, hanging on to her anger before the pain surging up in her took over.

He went to speak, but she looked away.

Annie stayed staring into the distance as he slowly walked out of her apartment. Only once she was sure he was gone did she let herself sink to the floor and start crying.

 

#

 

Sitting in her car, Annie stared at the Ral’s house. She was there to pick up Hanji, but she was struggling to open the door. Thoughts of what her life could have been like if Hanji hadn’t been born had refused to leave her since last night.

She could have gone to uni, Papa would still talk to her, she wouldn’t be left by anyone she was interested in, the guilt of what she’d done to Armin wouldn’t gnaw at her in the night.

_Armin…_

Maybe if things had been different she could have loved him the way she should have. He wouldn’t have had to give up his dreams or had his heart shattered.

Sighing to herself, she finally pulled herself out of her car, walking across the road. Before she’d got half way down the drive the front door was flung open.

“Mama!” Hanji cried, running over to her, giggling happily.

“Hello, sweetie,” Annie said gently, scooping the little girl up in her arms. “Did you have a good time?”

“Mmmhmm,” Hanji nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “But next time I need to bring my toothpaste. Petra’s is too spicy for me.”

“Too spicy?!” Annie chuckled.

“Yeah,” Hanji confirmed. “I brushed my teeth still. But like my white and blue and red one.”

“Good girl,” Annie smiled, hugging her daughter tight.

For all the ways her life could have been different, none of them would be worth not having Hanji in it.

 

#

 

“Oh, shit!”

Spinning on her heel, Annie darted over to where Hitch was loitering.

“Hey what’s-?”

“C’mon,” Annie grunted, grabbing the other woman’s arm and dragging her along after her.

“Annie?!” Hitch squealed, stumbling along behind her.

Pulling the brunette along she circled behind the escalators and hurried to the rarely used stationary counter.

“Get down,” she hissed, dropping to the floor.

Though she looked doubtful, Hitch complied. “What are you doing?”

“It’s Mr Zacklay,” Annie explained.

“Who?” Hitch asked, finding herself a comfortable position on the floor.

“Lucky,” Annie grunted. “He’s this creepy as fuck old guy. Looks nice and normal. Dresses fancy. But then he offers to show you some of his ‘art’…”

“Do I want to know?” Hitch asked, curling her lip.

“No.” Annie said flatly. “Do you have your phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Call service and tell them he’s in the store.”

“No worries,” Hitch hummed, fishing her phone out of her bra.

After taking a sneaky look at Hitch’s cleavage, Annie slid one of the doors to the display cases open a fraction. The view wasn’t good, but she could see Zacklay lurking over by books. Lucky for Hitch she’d spotted him.

Hitch was off the phone in a minute, and put her phone away with a sigh.

“Thought it might have like been one of your exes or something,” Hitch commented.

“They’re more the sort to avoid me,” Annie grumbled, putting her arms around her knees.

“What ever happened to that Jordache guy?”

It had been a couple of months since she’d last seen him, so she was surprised Hitch remembered him at all.

“Was going alright then he found out about Hanji so…” Annie shrugged.

Hitch snorted and shook her head. “What a fuckwit.”

“I guess I can understand it,” Annie murmured.

“I can’t,” Hitch said firmly. “Bet she’s just as great as you.”

“Better,” Annie said with a dry laugh.

“That’s pretty amazing them.”

Sighing, Annie couldn’t help but smile.

“Did I tell you about how me and my last boyfriend broke up?” Hitch offered suddenly.

“Don’t think so?” Annie answered truthfully. It was entirely possible she had, but they never lasted long and all sort of blurred together.

“Well I think you’ll like it,” Hitch grinned. “So he has this nickname – Captain Fancy – that’s important later.”

“Right.”

“So he’s a bit of a hipster and things, yeah? But anyways, not the point. So we were back at his place after a night out, this was two weekends ago, and pretty wasted. We were on his bed making out a bit and he’s telling me how hot I am and shit, so I grab his junk to maybe give him a quick wristy through his jeans to shut him up.”

Annie raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“I just wasn’t in the mood,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “Anyways, I grab him and despite him saying he’s all horny and shit he’s softer than butter.”

At that Annie snorted a laugh, covering her mouth quickly.

“Cute,” Hitch giggled softly, and Annie was sure she was blushing a little. “So as I was saying, I’m like ‘what do I do’ and he asks what’s wrong?”

“What’d you say?”

“I said ‘guess I’ve got to call you Captain Floppy now’!” Hitch cackled.

“Fuck off! You didn’t!” Annie laughed.

“I did!”

“You bitch!”

“That’s pretty close to what he said!” Hitch giggled. “So I told him to get fucked, if he could, and left.”

“Good plan,” Annie nodded.

“Worst part was he was so wasted he didn’t even remember what happened in the morning so was texting me asking where I was.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Hitch sighed. “Wasn’t quite as satisfying breaking up with him the second time. But it’s whatever you know?”

They sat quietly for a moment, before Hitch leaned her head around the counter’s edge.

“Think they’ve got him yet?”

“Probably have,” Annie said.

“You’re not moving though.”

“Neither are you.”

“True,” Hitch answered, smiling softly.

Annie laughed gently, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

 

#

 

“What’re you up to, Little One?”

“I’m making science,” Hanji answered seriously, focussing on the buckets in front of her.

They’d come to the beach with Saba Dot, the spring weather warm enough to stay in the sun, even if the water was too cold to swim.

“And what science are you making?” Annie asked.

“See this,” Hanji instructed, filling the smaller bucket with her little spade. She then tipped the contents into the larger bucket before turning to her mother. “The small one is not big so, um, the big one is not full..?”

She frowned, little brows furrowing in thought, her vocabulary not up to expressing her thoughts.

“That’s right, Hanji,” Annie smiled. “The small bucket is full, but doesn’t have as much in it. So the big bucket is not full.”

“When the big is full it’s too much to go back,” Hanji stated, topping up the bucket with her shovel. “Watch, Mama.”

“I’m watching,” Annie assured her.

With a little effort Hanji upended the now full bucket, excess sand spilling about.

“Ah, silly!” Hanji chortled.

“It sure is, Little One,” Annie smiled.

 

#

 

“Dodododododododooooo..!”

Hanji’s motoring noises faded as she trundled away.

“Hanji!” Annie called after her.

“Oh she’s fine!” Tori said, putting a bowl of chips on the table. “Let her have an explore.”

“Kids’ve gotta explore,” Ymir added, putting an arm around her girlfriend when she sat down. “And not like she’s going far here.”

“Okay,” Annie relented. “But if she breaks anything I’m not paying for it.”

“We’ll see about that one,” Ymir laughed.

Tori smiled adoringly as Hanji went speeding past again. “She’s grown so much!”

“She’s tall for her age,” Annie nodded. “And energetic. But you can see that.”

“So not taking after you then,” Ymir smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Annie sighed.

“Annie was one of the tallest girls in school when we started, Ymir.”

“So used it all up early then?” Ymir asked with a smartass grin.

“Something like that,” Annie laughed, popping a chip in her mouth.

“Mama! Mama! Look!”

“Hanji wha-” Annie choked on her words, experiencing the unique sensation of having all the colour drain from her face while blushing furiously, as Hanji ran into sight.

“Funny monster fingers!” the little girl giggled, proudly holding up a vibrator in each hand.

Ymir made a strangled noise, looking ready to get up and run, while Tori’s face was frozen in a bland smile.

“Now Hanji,” Annie managed, hoping the shaking in her voice wasn’t too evident. “It’s not polite to take other people’s things without asking, is it?”

“No, Mama,” Hanji sighed, thankfully putting her arms down.

“So, um… maybe give those to Auntie Tori so she can put them back?”

“Okay, Mama… Sorry, Auntie Tori…”

“That’s okay, sweetie,” Tori smiled, taking the offending items and kissing the girl on her forehead. “I guess I forgot I left them out. After washing them,” she added, clearly for Annie’s benefit.

“Come here,” Annie said, getting Hanji to sit up on the couch beside her.

“Sorry, Mama,” Hanji sighed, leaning against Annie’s side.

“I know, Little One,” Annie said, hugging her tight. “Why don’t you tell Auntie Ymir about when we went to the beach?”

Distracted, Hanji started to excitedly babble about the great time she’d had and all the things she’d seen, completely forgetting about her monstrous discovery.

 

#

 

“And we’ve got a little present for you, sweetie.”

Hanji gasped in surprise, looking at her mother.

“Say thank you,” Annie whispered.

“Thank you Auntie Tori! Thank you Auntie Ymir!”

“Happy birthday, Hanji,” Tori smiled, giving Hanji the wrapped present.

“Hope you like it,” Ymir added.

Looking back to Annie, Hanji held the present close. “Can I look it now?”

“Yes, Little One,” Annie nodded.

“Thank you!” Hanji giggled, ripping the paper apart gleefully.

It was a Sylvanian Families set, Hanji happily showing her mother.

“Your Mama said you liked them,” Tori said.

“I love them!” Hanji smiled, opening the box.

“That’s good,” Tori said, watching the little girl happily.

“I don’t need instructions, Mama!”

Hanji was holding up a folded piece of paper, which Annie took from her.

“It’s not instructions,” Annie said. “That’s a catalogue.”

With another happy gasp, Hanji pulled the catalogue back.

“Going to hang onto it now?”

“Yes, Mama! We have to buy them all!”

 

#

 

Walking into work, Annie straightened her blazer. It was another day, just like every other. The routine of her life had settled down: taking Hanji to pre-school, working, the occasional day with her friends. It was pretty good, as far as things went, and before she knew it another year had gone by. It wasn’t long until Hanji was going to turn five, and then on to kindergarten next year.

Stepping into the locker room she found Hitch typing away on her phone. It wasn’t surprising – Hitch was often lurking in the locker room when she arrived, usually playing on her phone.

“Morning,” Annie said, opening her locker.

“There’s you,” Hitch smiled, looking up from her phone. “How was your weekend.”

“Pretty good,” Annie answered. “Not much going on. You?”

“Worked an emergency shift in menswear yesterday,” Hitch groaned. “Regretting it but good to get the money.”

“How’d that go?”

“It sucked ass. Like was lunch covers mostly so got a bit of everything.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hitch sighed, following Annie out. “Like young men’s and being asked ‘you’re young does this look good?’ about a polo with a popped collar and cargo shorts and it’s like I dunno lady, is your son a doucehbag?”

Annie chuckled, shaking her head.

“And then I was down the other end and it was worse. Like I could feel the AV guys staring at me, bunch of creepers.”

“I don’t know how Rita puts up with them,” Annie said.

“I think she’d kill any of them if they looked at her wrong,” Hitch mused. “Pretty sure she’d sell her own mother for an extra two percent commission.”

“Sounds about right, but don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Oh no worries there,” Hitch grinned. “Gonna be a long time before I pick up another shift there.”

“Or until you need the money,” Annie added.

“Or that!” Hitch laughed, grabbing hold of Annie’s arm.

 

#

 

“Hey? Hey Annie? Guess what?”

Annie looked up from her display at Hitch, who was returning from the dock.

“There was some couple going at it in the menswear change rooms,” Hitch giggled. “Some people, right?”

“At least someone’s having a good time,” Annie smiled.

Hitch sniggered and grabbed on to Annie’s shoulder. “I know, right?!”

“Not the worst thing ever happened in one of them,” Annie said.

“Yeah?” Hitch asked, looking concerned.

“One time someone took a giant shit up in ladies wear and covered it with a $300 dress.”

The story thoroughly horrified Hitch, who took a step back in shock.

“No way!” she squealed.

Annie nodded and smiled. It was fun, teasing Hitch (though the story _was_ true). She did look very cute when she was flustered.

“It’s not fair,” Hitch mumbled.

“Hm?” Annie asked, sure the complaint would be something asinine.

“People getting laid while we’re here with Marlow,” Hitch , jerking her head over to where he was working.

“Booty call your boyfriend when you get home?” Annie asked, thinking about her display.

“Nah, I dumped him a few weeks ago,” she said, looking away a moment. Annie thought this breakup might have actually upset her, but a moment later she was back to grinning happily.

“Have to take matters into my own hands if I want some, yeah?” she laughed, elbowing Annie playfully.

Snorting, Annie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Hitch really was impossible. But Hitch returned to staring off into the distance and frowning.

“You ok?” Annie asked, now a little concerned. “Spacing out there.”

“Oh, yeah… Just a late night last night I guess,” she laughed, brushing off the concern.

“Time for lunch. You wanna go first?” Maybe a sit down would clear the other woman’s head.

“Yeah…” Hitch yawned. “If I’m not back in time come get me since it means I fell asleep.”

Annie’s raised an eyebrow sceptically. Hitch was seldom back on time.

“Yeah okay or I’m just late,” she giggled, walking off from the counter.

“Lazy ass.”

“That’s the idea,” Hitch said, looking back over her shoulder and grinning.

 

#

 

So of course Hitch was late. Even by her standards.

Marlow was complaining, so Annie walked off, vaguely saying she’d send her back when she found her. And she did find her, fast asleep on one of the breakroom couches. Though she didn’t seem to be sleeping well, twitching and muttering.

“Hitch, time to get up,” Annie said, gently shaking her shoulder.

She felt bad for her. Evidently bringing up this breakup had upset her more than she was letting on. Though it was a strange thought to know she was able to recognise Hitch’s sleeping patterns.

“Hey, you awake?” Annie asked, though she only got a sleepy mumble in response.

“C’mon, wake up.” Annie was sterner this time, and pressed her water bottle to Hitch’s face.

Hitch whined, pawing ineffectually in Annie’s direction.

“You okay? Looked like you had a bad dream.”

“Dream..?” Hitch mumbled, sitting up and looking around.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “You were sort of restless and mumbling stuff.”

“Oh…”

Hitch was acting strange. It wasn’t the first time she’d woken her up, and normally she bounced right back. Or whined about how tired she was. This was different, and Annie couldn’t figure out why.

“Hitch?”

“Oh ah sorry, still half asleep,” she laughed, though it seemed a hollow, forced sound.

Annie sat down and took a swig of her water while Hitch rubbed her eyes.

“Sure you’re okay?” Annie frowned.

“Yeah, no worries,” Hitch murmured, blinking slowly. “I’d better get going, yeah?”

“Sure,” Annie frowned.

 

#

 

Hanji was pottering about the living room, dragging her yet to be used schoolbag along with her. In fact she’d not let go of it all day.

“What’re you doing there, Little One?” Annie asked, walking out of the kitchen.

“I’m practicing, Mama,” Hanji answered, staying on her path around the couch.

“What are you practicing?”

“Being sure I don’t forget my bag behind,” Hanji smiled.

“Good girl,” Annie smiled back, sitting down. “But you’ll be fine I’m sure, sweetie.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji said, dropping her back and climbing up on the couch.

“Looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Hanji nodded, holding on to Annie’s arm. “I like school.”

“You haven’t even started yet!” Annie laughed, ruffling her hair.

“I visited before!” Hanji protested, kicking her feet.

Relenting, Annie hugged Hanji close. “That is very true. And I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun tomorrow.”

“Me too,” Hanji nodded.

 

#

 

“Night night, Mama.”

“Sleep tight, Little One,” Annie smiled, kissing Hanji on the forehead. “Big day tomorrow.”

“Mmmhmm,” the little girl nodded, rubbing her eyes.

“Sweet dreams,” Annie said softly, brushing back Hanji’s hair.

She stayed there, sitting on the edge of Hanji’s bed, watching her daughter lying there peacefully. It wasn’t long before Hanji was asleep, breathing softly.  Padding out of the room she gently closed the door behind her.

For the rest of the night, thoughts of school filled Annie’s mind. She wasn’t sure if it was more about hoping Hanji would do well, or just hoping she wouldn’t go through all the pain she had at her age.

Lying in bed she stared up at the ceiling, dark memories flittering through her thoughts. Rolling on to her side she let out a long, frustrated breath. It wasn’t going to be the same for Hanji. She wouldn’t let it be.

And tomorrow was the first day to make sure of that.

Yawning, she sank down into the mattress.

_That’s right… tomorrow’s the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the flashbacks, ending the night before Annie wakes up at the start of chapter 1. I did get a bit rapid with the time skipping here, but like while "stuff" happened a lot of it isn't really important and can be referenced with things like "oh yeah I bought my car in 2012 because blah blah blah" - no need to detail it all.  
> And we'll be back to "the present" next chapter :)
> 
> And speaking of chapters, I've written a stand alone from Hitch's POV of events around this time [you can read here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12266913).


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress | Lie | Scared | Explode

Looking over her shoulder, Annie saw Bruce and Karen talking to one of the nurses. Smiling an Hitch, Annie squeezed her hand.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Your parents are here, time to wake up.”

_Please._

It didn’t work.

 

#

 

Walking into her flat, Annie typed out a message to Ymir to let her know she was home safely, idly kicking off her shoes.

Shuffling to the kitchen, she looked in the fridge and frowned deeply. It was a rather bare affair, there not being anything she would call a meal in sight. Grumbling to herself she squatted down and looked in the freezer.

There were still some frozen Tupperware containers of chicken soup in there. But that would need to defrost and be put on the stove, and then there’d be the washing up…

Letting out a long, tired breath, Annie shut the freezer and looked up at the pantry. She could just get some toast or cereal or something. But now she was down on the floor she really didn’t want to stand up again.

_Maybe I should have stayed with Tori and Ymir tonight?_

It would have been nice, cuddling up with them again. And eating dinner, and-

She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. Tori and Ymir were together, and she loved Hitch. Those things were just on her mind because of all the stories she’d been telling Hitch. And she was lonely and upset. And she couldn’t forget that Tori was always that affectionate.

“Gahhhh!” Annie growled, jumping up and ruffling her hair.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Stress is sending me crazy._

That had to be it.

 

#

 

The locker room felt empty.

It usually was when she started work, but today she knew there was no chance of finding Hitch waiting there for her. Well, that’s how she’d come to think of it. It would happen a few time a month, that she’d push open the door and see Hitch there tapping away on her phone only for her to look up Annie and smile.

_I miss that smile so much._

Swallowing, Annie threw her bag in her locker and slammed it shut. That wasn’t something she should think about now. She was at work and Hitch…

Maybe it would be best if she just stayed away from now on. She hadn’t been able to help her before, and she’d only hurt her again if she tried.

Staring at the space where Hitch should be standing, Annie felt the emptiness creep into her, a numbness that sank deep into her bones. She couldn’t even cry any more, though she knew she wanted to. At night she would just sit and stare at the television, emotionless.

Annie knew enough to recognise when she’d last been like this, and knowing she was feeling that same level of grief was some strange sort of comfort. As if it validated her feelings as being real this time – that she was truly in love with Hitch.

 

#

 

Standing on the escalator down to her department, Annie looked around. Gloria and Boris were there already along with the first customers of the day. On the drive to work Annie had tried to tell herself that not seeing Hitch would be okay. It wasn’t out of the ordinary – in fact most days they wouldn’t have been working together, or when they went on holidays they wouldn’t see each other…

But it didn’t work.

It was a lie.

Anger started welling up inside her – anger at the situation, and anger at herself for being so stupid. As she set foot on the floor Boris glanced her way. She wanted him to come over and say something so she could snap at him, make him feel small and foolish and weak.

Closing her eyes, she let out a long, slow breath, trying to calm herself down. She also kept walking, moving through the department and over to customer service. Hannah should be there, maybe they could talk.

Walking past the windows, Annie saw Hannah leaning on the edge of her desk, other hand on a stock trolley. Pausing, Annie watched her a moment. She was obviously busy, it would just be a bother with her problems. Whatever they were.

Before she could walk on, Hannah looked up and saw her. She waved happily, rushing out to greet Annie.

“Hey, you’re back!” Hannah smiled.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded.

“I thought you might take a bit longer off,” Hannah said, her smile fading. “But I’m glad to have you back.”

“Yeah, probably should have taken more but need to save the days.”

“No I understand,” Hannah said. “I took a few days but…”

Shrugging, she trailed off, and Annie nodded soberly. As much as that night had affected her, Hannah had been standing right by her and seen it all too. And she supposed Hannah and Hitch were friends too.

“But thank you for the updates you sent, I’m glad she’s getting better. I think it’ll be hard to keep her down for long.”

Annie could help but let out a soft, sad, laugh.

“I think you’re right.”

 

#

 

The week at work had gone so slowly, but the weekend finally came. And though he wasn’t going back for another week, Annie was walking up the path to Armin’s house. She was there to pick up Hanji, and take her in to visit Hitch. Annie’s heart was filled with apprehension – both at how Hanji would react, and what Armin was thinking.

She knew so many of her worries about Hanji were from her own insecurities and scars, but Armin… what did he think about her and Hitch? What would she say if he asked?

It was something of a relief then that it was Armin’s mother who answered the door. As Annie stepped inside, Hanji came running up but stopped short, turning around as if she’d forgotten something. She only got a few steps before spinning on her heel and running up to her mother.

“Hi, Mama! I’ll just get my things!” Hanji grinned, whirling around and running off again.

“She’s been very excited,” Mrs Arlert said. “We’ve all been very clear that she’ll need to be calm though.”

“Thank you,” Annie said softly, hurried little footsteps rumbling towards her.

“Here I am, Mama!” Hanji grinned, holding up a plastic bag filled with… carrots? “These are some I grew at school in the garden so I am going to take them to Hitch since vegetables help make you feel better.”

“That’s… that’s really sweet, Little One.” Kneeling down, Annie smiled as best she could, tears pricking her eyes, and ruffled Hanji’s hair.

“I know Hitch is still asleep,” Hanji continued soberly. “But they can be there for when she wakes up.”

“That’s a great idea,” Annie said, hugging her daughter close.

 

#

 

“Mama..?”

“Yes, Little One?”

Hanji was holding her hand tight, looking at the entrance of the hospital warily. The little girl’s excitement had waned as the building drew near, and Annie had tried to quietly reassure her.

“Is it going to be scary?” Hanji asked.

Crouching down, Annie smiled warmly and hugged her daughter. She totally understood the fear of walking into hospitals, but she didn’t want Hanji to be burdened with that.

“It will be different,” Annie said. “And there will be lots of machines and Hitch might look… funny – but those are all things to help her get better, okay?”

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji smiled. “I understand.”

“Good girl,” Annie smiled, brushing back Hanji’s fringe and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji said, giving a big, tooth grin.

“Always, sweetie.”

 

#

 

“The lifts are over here, and up to the third floor.”

“Mmhmm,” Hanji nodded.

Annie was doing her best to talk Hanji through the process, though it was possibly as much for her own benefit. Though Hanji seemed perfectly fine now, Annie’s fears were getting the best of her.

As the lift doors opened Annie set her jaw and focussed her thoughts. If she was worried, Hanji would be worried. So she couldn’t show how she was feeling – she had to be calm and collected.

 _Conceal don’t feel…_ Annie thought with a wry smirk.

“Mama…?”

Glancing down Annie saw Hanji looking up at her with a frown on her face. Annie then realised her body had gone rigid, and her grip on Hanji’s hand had tightened.

“Sorry, Little One,” Annie said as the lift stopped. Stepping out she crouched down and hugged her daughter close. “I’m just… Mama’s scared… I know it’s going to be okay, but it’s scary. And I’ve been trying not to show it because I don’t want you to be scared too.”

“I love you, Mama,” Hanji said, kissing her mother on the cheek. “And it’s okay to be scared sometimes. I will hold your hand like you do when I am scared.”

“Okay, Hanji,” Annie smiled, patting Hanji’s hand. “And I love you too. Come on.”

 

#

 

Hitch was just where Annie had left her. But she was looking better. The bruising around her eyes had faded, and her skin looked brighter, healthier. There were still all the tubes and wires connected to her body, the hum of machinery and those casts, but the room felt lighter somehow.

“You okay, Little One?”

“Mmm hmm,” Hanji nodded. “Are you okay, Mama?”

“I am.”

 

#

 

“Time to go.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Hanji climbed down from the seat by Hitch’s bed but stayed by bouncing on her toes, hands on the edge of the bed.

“What’s up, Little One?”

“Umm…” Hanji hummed, waving her mother closer. “Can I give Hitch a kiss on her cheek?” she whispered.

“I’m sure she’d like that.”

“But I, um, can’t reach.”

“Okay, here we go,” Annie smiled, picking Hanji up under her arms and holding her out. “Okay?”

“All done, Mama,” Hanji said happily.

Putting the little girl down with a sigh, Annie ruffled Hanji’s hair before leaning in and placing a soft, gentle kiss on Hitch’s cheek.

“Get better soon,” she murmured, staying close a moment to listen to the other woman’s breathing. “I miss you.”

 

#

 

“Are you okay Mama?”

“I am thank you sweetie,” Annie smiled. “Would you like to go get a hot chocolate before we go home?”

“Yes!” Hanji grinned, skipping happily.

“Annie Leonhardt?”

Stopping at the sound of her name, Annie looked up at the man speaking and reflexively tensed up.

“Principal Shadis?!”

He was looming over her, regarding her with his sunken eyes a moment before he smiled.

“Just Keith today,” he said.

“Mama..?” Hanji asked, tugging at Annie’s sleeve.

“Hanji,” Annie motioned. “This is… Keith, he was the principal at the school daddy and I went to together.”

“Hiiiii!” Hanji waved. “My name’s Hanji it’s nice to meet you!”

Keith crouched down and shook Hanji’s hand. “It is very nice to meet you young lady.”

“We were here to visit Mama’s friend Hitch because she was in an accident and was hurt bad but she’s getting better even though she’s not woken up yet.” As Hanji finished she took a deep breath and grinned happily.

“I… hope she wakes up soon,” Keith said carefully. “I’m here to visit my daughter and my brand new grandson.”

“Wow,” Hanji said, totally awestruck. “Babies are cute.”

“That they are,” Annie agreed.

 

#

 

“Hot chocolate, Little One?”

“Mmm hmm,” Hanji nodded, eying the pictures on the menu eagerly.

After ordering Annie put her card away and thought about the last time she’d gone out for a hot chocolate. Of the way Hitch had fed her soufflé and wiped the chocolate from her lips.

She was still thinking about it wistfully when the server placed two hot chocolates on the table in front of them.

“Make sure it’s not too hot,” Annie cautioned – mostly out of habit but also because of how Hanji was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Yes, Mama,” Hanji smiled, holding the mug in her little hands.

“Good girl,” Annie said.

“It is important to have milk with your chocolate,” Hanji said.

“Oh really?” Annie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Hanji nodded. “Because some chocolate will make your tummy explode if you don’t have milk with it so you have to have it in hot chocolate or Milo. But other chocolate is okay to eat without milk.”

“Is it sweetie?”

“Mmm hmm,” Hanji assured her mother. “But foil also works which is why Easter eggs are all okay to eat too.”

“Without your tummy exploding.”

“Yes,” Hanji said, contemplating her drink.

“And does an exploding tummy mean a big stinky fart?” Annie asked seriously.

Hanji’s only response was to giggle, wiggling bashfully in her seat.

“Well I’ll make sure you have a glass of milk whenever you have any chocolate.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Hanji grinned, leaning over and slurping from her mug.

Picking up her mug, Annie smiled warmly.

“You’re welcome, Little One.”


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend | Eyes | Phone | Lucky

“Ahhh Hanji!”

“Isabel!”

There was even more squealing and giggling, the two little girls hugging each other and bouncing up and down. Annie couldn’t help but smile at how happy they were.

When they (eventually) settled – or at least stopped jumping around - Annie crouched down and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Isabel.”

“Ah happy birthday!” Hanji added with a chortling giggle. “I forgot!”

“That’s why you’re here!” Isabel cackled, clutching her stomach.

As the girls continued laughing and snorting, Annie stood up and gently guided them back to the party.

 

#

 

“Good to see you, Annie.”

“Hello, Kuchel.“

“Will you be staying for the whole party?” Kuchel asked, casting an eye to where the children were swarming about.

“I will if that’s ok,” Annie answered. “With everything that’s been happening lately I think… well I want to say I should be here for her, but I think part of it is me wanting to be her.”

Kuchel gave Annie a warm smile. “I understand. Armin told me what’s been happening.”

Annie nodded stiffly, wondering what Armin had said. Or rather _how_ he’d said it.

“I do hope your friend gets better soon.”

As Kuchel continued Annie filtered her words carefully, listening for any inflection or change in her expression. How did she say ‘friend’? Like friend – two girls who were friends – or _friend_. The way people would talk about Ymir to Historia.

No. Kuchel wasn’t like that. She was a good person.

“Thank you,” Annie agreed. “I hope so too.”

 

#

 

“Hello, Annie.”

“Oh, Mikasa.”

Annie shouldn’t have been surprised to see Mikasa – Isabel was her cousin after all – but with everything going on the thought hadn’t crossed her mind.

“It’s good to see you,” Mikasa smiled.

“You too.”

They stood there awkwardly, Mikasa tugging on the end of her scarf a moment.

“How are things with Sasha?” Annie asked.

“Good…” Mikasa said softly, burying her face down into her scarf. “We’re dating now.”

“That’s great,” Annie said with a smile. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you,” Mikasa smiled, eyes turning misty as she thought of her girlfriend. “It’s different, but it’s nice.”

“So who’s a better kisser – me or Sasha?”

“Annie!” Mikasa gasped, face reddening.

“So me then? Good to know,” Annie smirked.

“No,” Mikasa grumbled. “I like kissing Sasha more.”

As Mikasa pouted, Annie watched her and smiled. It was great, seeing her friend in love, so different to her crying in despair about her broken heart.

“Sorry.”

“For what?” Annie asked, furrowing her brows.

Mikasa frowned, her jaw shifting. “Not being in touch.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I’ve not really been very good company lately.”

“Still could have gotten in touch.”

“Thanks, Mikasa.”

“How is she?”

“Getting better,” Annie answered. “But guess it’s still a long way to go.”

“That’s good,” Mikasa smiled. “You two were cute together.”

 

#

 

“Tired, Little One?”

Annie smiled as Hanji flopped back on the couch, sighing adorably. They’d just gotten back from the party, Hanji clutching her lolly bag the whole ride hope. She’d also started the trip chattering excitedly about all the things she’d done at the party, but her telling slowly tapered off as they got closer to home.

“Mmm…” Hanji nodded, pushing up her glasses to rub her tired eyes.

“Been a big weekend, hasn’t it?” Annie smiled, sitting by her daughter and taking her hand.

“It was. But it was a good time.”

“I’m glad,” Annie said, kissing Hanji on the forehead.

Hanji giggled softly and smiled up at Annie. “I hope you had a good weekend too.”

“I did,” Annie smiled.

 

#

 

As the week began and Annie got back to work, her thoughts turned inwards. She found herself reflecting on the weekend, and her place in it. Hanji clearly adored Hitch, and she doubted if they were to get together that she would have a problem with it.

But what about the wider world?

Would she still be welcome at Hanji’s friend’s houses? Would Hanji be ostracised for her mother having a girlfriend?

Of course that all depended on Hitch waking up.

“Annie?”

“Huh?”

Snapping back to reality she focused her eyes on Marlow, who had come over from his counter to where she was standing and staring.

“Jean just called me-”

Annie’s heart jumped.

“-and Hitch opened her eyes for a while, even though she wasn’t really responding still.”

“What happened? Exactly?”

Marlow took half a step back and blinked under Annie’s urgent gaze.

“Oh, ah, well he said her parents were outside talking to the doctors when a nurse called them in. She’d been doing something an looked back and saw Hitch, who was sitting up, had her eyes open and was watching her. She was like that for maybe ten minutes before she closed her eyes again.”

As he paused a moment Annie put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath in to try and steady her emotions. If only she could have been there, to see Hitch look at her. She remembered the shape of her eyes, the way they would crinkle at the corners when she smiled, how big they would get when she was shocked or exasperated.

But she couldn’t remember their colour.

They weren’t bright, they weren’t dark… but no matter how hard she tried to remember what exactly they looked like, she couldn’t.

“Annie? What’s wrong?”

She looked at Marlow, eyes brimming with tears, but no words came to her.

 

#

 

That night, after Hanji was fast asleep, Annie was sitting on the couch, paging through her photo album. Those thoughts about Hitch had put her in a melancholy mood, and her thoughts inevitably turned to her mother.

Looking at the photos she examined the details of her mother’s face, angles she’d remembered fastidiously. Frowning, Annie wondered how many of her memories of her were real, and how many were created from the pictures and wishful thinking.

Her thoughts, as they inevitably did lately, turned to Hitch. And she wondered if those looks and smiles she remembered so fondly were real either – or if they were just figments of her imagination.

Those thoughts were still swimming in her head as she slowly fell asleep.

 

#

 

“Mama..!”

As Annie’s eyes creaked open, she was met by Hanji’s grinning face.

“You’re being silly,” Hanji chortled, taking hold of her mother’s arm and hugging it tight.

Lifting her head she saw she was still on the couch, and still in her clothes.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily, pawing for her phone.

“It’s Papa Eric day,” Hanji answered, explaining why she was up so early.

Looking at her phone, Annie saw she had… five minutes before her alarm was due to go off. Sitting upright she pulled Hanji up next to her and hugged her close.

“Hope you make it through the day, Little One,” Annie said. “Don’t wear yourself out being too excited before he comes over.”

“I won’t, Mama,” Hanji giggled. “But I am very excited to see Papa Eric and all my friends.”

“Good girl,” Annie smiled. “Now will you be okay to get your breakfast while I have a shower?”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Hanji then flopped over on her mother’s lap. “Yes!”

Annie just smiled.

 

#

 

“Hey, Annie, how’d last night go?”

“Well, thanks.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Hannah smiled, swiping her ID card. “Franz always gets so stressed when either of our parents come over to visit.”

“Would be a long way for yours, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, they usually only come down a couple of times a year,” Hannah said. “And I try to get up there at least once.”

As she pushed the locker room door open Annie looked over her shoulder. “Drive or fly?”

“Fly usually,” Hannah said as they walked to their lockers. “But we have driven a couple of times as a bit of an actual holiday,” she added with a chuckle.

“I’ve only been to Brisbane once for a tournament, so didn’t really see much up there.”

“Tournament?”

“Oh, yeah, for karate. Was just up and back really.”

“Well Brisbane is kind of the same as Sydney so you’re not missing anything there.”

“Still, would be nice to get away someday soon,” Annie sighed, putting her bag away.

“Well it’s not a holiday but I’ll steal you out of homewares a bit today if that helps?”

Annie let out a short, dry laugh and smiled at Hannah wryly.

“It’ll do.”

 

#

 

“You just wanted me for the heavy lifting, didn’t you?” Annie huffed, dropping the fourth dinner set on the trolley.

“Not _just_ for that,” Hannah grinned.

“Hmmm…”

“Don’t worry, you can hold the trolley while I get the rest of the order from the floor.”

“So generous,” Annie deadpanned, following Hannah out of the storeroom.

They walked over to the homewares department, Annie leaning on the trolley’s push bar while Hannah picked a few trays and napkins. Gloria was talking with a customer, and Dennis was behind the confectionary counter, slyly popping a Belgian truffle in his mouth. Books, however, was empty. Technically Gloria was working there, taking Hitch’s shifts that Boris was unable to make. But it felt empty.

Sighing, she shook her head in a futile attempt to clear the melancholy thoughts. It didn’t work. But when the phone started ringing at the desk she shoved them aside, walking over and picking up the receiver.

“Homewares, this is Annie,” she said, not trying to disguise the dull tone of her voice.

There was only silence on the other end of the line.

Rolling her eyes she snorted an annoyed breath. “Hello..?”

“Hey… there’s you…”

Annie opened her mouth but no words came, and her legs felt weak.

“Annie?”

Crouching down behind the counter, Annie sniffled and nodded.

“I’m here, Hitch.”

“Tried your mobile but like… you know?” Hitch sounded half asleep, distant. But she was probably very heavily medicated right now. “I didn’t say hi to you already?”

“No… no you haven’t.”

“‘s good…” Hitch hummed. “Mean not good but, like… can’t remember things.”

“It’s okay,” Annie smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You can call me as much as you want.”

“I want. Woke up last night I think? Is fuzzy. Wanted to call you but couldn’t… like my phone. Or might’ve been a dream.”

“I hope it was a good dream if it was.”

“Dreamt of you a lot, hearing your voice.”

“Oh, Hitch…”

“Sorry, ‘m jus’ rambling.”

“No, no need to be sorry,” Annie sniffed. “Now you stay awake a bit longer, I’m going to head over there right now.”

“Mmhmm,” Hitch answered. “See you soon.”

“Okay, bye,” Annie smiled, her voice almost cracking as the line went silent.

Rummaging in her pockets, Annie pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. Standing, she was greeted by Gloria and Hannah, both women watching her excitedly.

“Was it her?” Hannah gasped, clutching her hands together.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded, trying and failing to stifle the huge grin on her face, and the redness in her cheeks.

“You going over there?” Gloria asked.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine, go get her,” Hannah smiled, waving Annie into motion.

“We’ll tell Dennis!” Gloria called after her as she sprinted up the escalator and away.

 

#

 

Gripping tightly to the strap of her bag, Annie power walked towards Hitch’s room. It was all she could do to not break into a run across the intensive care unit. Stopping outside the door to Hitch’s room, Annie took in a deep breath and pushed it open.

And there she was, still battered bandaged, but awake and smiling. She was talking to a nurse, who was asking her questions and making notes. Annie stood in the doorway and just watched, spellbound.

Hitch was still in her bed of course, the back raised at an angle to allow her to lie back, but also let her sit upright. And when she did she would gesticulate with her good arm, waving it around trying to convey some idea or meaning. After a moment she lay back and took a deep breath, the effort wearing on her, and her head turned to the side.

Their eyes met, and Hitch smiled. It was soft and gentle, her eyes narrowing at their edges, teeth just showing. And then she held out her hand, arm outstretched, and Annie couldn’t hold back any more.

Rushing forward she took of Hitch’s hand, holding it tight and pressing it to her lips. She clutched Hitch’s arm tight against her as fat, hot tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed, doubled over, elbows on the mattress, as relief, fear and love spilled out of her.

As she cried she felt the clumsy move of Hitch’s right hand, still bundled in its cast, through her hair.

“Hey there,” Hitch murmured, her voice tired and more than a little raspy.

“Oh, God, Hitch,” Annie sobbed, pressing a kisses with all her might against the other woman’s knuckles. “I was so worried…”

“‘s okay… ‘s okay…”

 

#

 

It took Annie a minute to compose herself, though she was still sniffling and teary – a sight that made Hitch giggle.

“So much for scary Annie,” she laughed a moment before grabbing her side. “Ow shit! Hurts to laugh.”

“I’ll try to keep it to a minimum then,” Annie smiled.

“It’s fine, good to laugh with you,” Hitch said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It is,” Annie nodded, looking down at her hands. She hadn’t let go of Hitch’s since she’d gotten there. “I’ve missed it so much.”

“I would, but it’s like...” Hitch paused, furrowing her brows and biting her lip. “It’s like I know time’s passed but not like… how much? Even since I’ve been here. Or known I am.”

“It’s okay, it’ll take time.”

“Mmm…” Hitch nodded, laying her head back on the bed and closing her eyes. “Like I try to think of things, it’s what the doctors have me doing, but it’s like fuzzy. Like I’ve just woken up and dreams feel real still but not. And things I think are real feel like dreams.”

She turned her head and looked at Annie with a sadness in her eyes.

“We talked on the phone right? You were at work?”

“Yeah, about an hour ago.”

“I remember it but it doesn’t feel real, like I’m only remembering it because I keep reminding myself. Remembering the story not the…” Hitch trailed off, mouth curling in frustration. “Fuck – can’t think of the, uh, thing. The word.”

“It’s okay, I understood what you meant,” Annie smiled.

“Thanks, but I should know it, yeah?” Hitch sighed. “Like remembering the… thought’s close but not it. Time? Story..?”

Hitch sighed again, looking worn out as she stared up at the ceiling. Would it be okay for Annie to suggest words here? She sure hoped so because she hated seeing Hitch upset like this.

“Memory?” Annie offered.

It took a moment for Hitch to process the suggestion in her head before she smiled happily.

“Yeah, that’s it,” she grinned. “It’s like memories are all fuzzy and feel kind of fake. Like I’m only remembering because I keep reminding myself it happened. Like a dream, remembering the story not the memory, so like I don’t feel… hrm… connected?”

“Well you have been through a lot,” Annie said before smiling cheekily. “Even if you did sleep through most of it.”

“Lucky this place has a good butts disease unit,” Hitch countered, starting to chuckle as Annie’s smile spread.

“Lucky indeed,” Annie grinned, still holding Hitch’s hand tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holiday season to y'all :)


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess | Leg | Ready | Keys

It wasn’t long before Hitch started to drift off, becoming more incoherent and unfocussed. As she drifted off to sleep, eyes fluttering shut, Annie kept her grip on her hand. She didn’t want to let go, lest Hitch slip back.

Sensing her fears, the nurses told her not to worry, poking and prodding Hitch gently to show she was just asleep, not back in her coma. Annie appreciated it, not just because it allayed her fears, but because seeing Hitch mewling and pouting as she sleepily tried to paw the nurse away was the most adorable thing she’d seen.

Walking out of the hospital and to her car, Annie looked at her watch. It was early in the afternoon, and she’d still have some time before Hanji let out of school if she left now. She briefly considered taking time to browse the shops, but a pang of guilt at her hasty exit from work dissuaded her. Instead she decided to simply head back to the local shops and wait for Hanji to get out.

Taking a seat at the Gloria Jean’s with a coffee and slice of cake, she got to work on her phone. First she texted Hannah, letting her know she’d talked to Hitch and would see her on Monday. Next she started writing out a message to send to Mina, Tori, Ymir, and Mikasa.

> So was at work and Hitch called me. Went to the hospital and talked to her for a bit. She wasn’t awake for long and was pretty out of it, but it was really good to talk to her again.

It didn’t take long to get a reply, the first was from Tori:

>> Oh Annie!!! I’m so happy!!! I mean for you but also that Hitch is okay!!! Send her lots of love from me and Ymir too <3

> Will do, Tori. Not sure when I’ll talk to her again exactly tho. But yeah, really happy too.

Ymir replied soon after, in her own inimitable style:

>> u hit it yet ?

>  Early days yet

Smiling to herself, she took a sip of her drink as she hit send.

>> good lol :p

>> glad shes gettin better 4 real tho. Hoping shes outta there soon

> Thanks Ymir

 

#

 

“Mama! You’re early!”

“I am, Little One,” Annie smiled, scooping Hanji up in her arms and hugging her tight. “I bet you can’t guess why.”

“Ahhhh… no!” Hanji grinned, flopping back and chortling.

“I left work because Hitch called me and she’s woken up,” Annie said.

Hanji’s joyous squeal was almost ear splitting in its intensity, enough to rise above the general hubbub of several classes of kindergarteners leaving school for the day.

“Can we go see her, Mama?” Hanji asked, wriggling in her mother’s arms.

“Not today sweetie,” Annie said gently, brushing back Hanji’s fringe. “She’s still very tired so was only awake for a few minutes when I was there.”

At that Hanji visibly sank down, frowning and resting her head on Annie’s shoulder. “Okay…”

“But we’ll go see her as soon as we can,” Annie said as she rubbed Hanji’s back. “Even if it means taking some time from school.”

That seemed to have a positive effect, with Hanji gasping and her happy smile returning immediately.

“Really?!”

“Yes, sweetie.”

“Thank you, Mama!”

“My pleasure, Little One.”

 

#

 

Hitch messaged Annie intermittently over the weekend, sending texts ranging from coherent complaints about the noise of the MRI machine, to one that simply said “leg”. They came at all hours of the day, and Annie did her best to reply to what she thought Hitch meant.

On Monday Hitch started to make more sense, Annie keeping her phone on her at work so she could reply quickly.

>> Hey Annie did we talk the other day?

> We sure did, I came and visited you for a bit

>> Good

>> I didn’t want that to be a dream

> Everything still fuzzy?

>> Yeah

>> I’ve been awake for a few days I think?

>> But it’s like I’m floating, got me on some good shit I guess haha

As Annie was typing a reply, another message came in that made her stop.

>> Forget things though

>> Why I’ve been texting you so I can read them and know they’re real yeah?

>> I don’t want to keep forgetting you

Annie felt her chest tighten, and she put her phone to her lips, eyes screwed shut. Letting out the breath she’d not even known she was holding she opened her eyes and typed out a reply.

> You’re getting so much better. And if you aren’t certain about something I’ll always be here to reassure you

> Or try to

>> You’re the best Annie

>> And feel better just talking to you

> Any time Hitch

> I’m always here for you

 

#

 

“Hey, Dennis?”

“Mmm?” he answered, taking a bite from his apple. “Wassup?”

“Can I knock off early tomorrow? After lunches are done?”

“If you don’t mind not getting paid?” he shrugged. “Guessing you don’t want to use sick time.”

“No, best save it.”

“Yeah sure,” Dennis agreed, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. “And say hi to Hitch for me.”

 

#

 

>> Hey so they’re moving me in the morning probably

>> Not intensive care so that’s good

>> But don’t know where

>> I dunno

> Hey that’s fine :)

> When Hanji and I get there I’ll ask at the desk where you are

>> Looking forward to it babe

> Me too cutie

 

#

 

The next day Annie left work right after Marlowe came back from his lunch, parking in the school parking lot. Looking at her watch she guessed Hanji would have just finished her lunch break, and she hoped the little girl had remembered she was being picked up.

Walking into the office she was relieved to see Hanji waiting by the front desk, reading a picture book. Annie stood and watched her a moment, smiling, before stepping up to her.

“Ready, Little One?” Annie asked.

“Mama!” Hanji grinned. “You’re here!”

Smiling, Annie ruffled her daughter’s hair. “I am.”

“Then let’s go!”

 

#

 

“Now, Hanji,” Annie said as they walked into the hospital lobby. “I just have to ask where Hitch is, she told me last night she might have moved rooms.”

“Okay, Mama,” Hanji hummed, skipping along behind her mother.

Walking over to the reception desk, Annie waited a moment for the receptionist to get off the phone, finding herself growing a little nervous.

“Hello, how can I help you?” the receptionist asked.

“I’m here to see a patient, Hitch Dreyse,” Annie answered. “I think she was moved from intensive care today.”

“Sure, I’ll just look her up for you.”

While the receptionist looked up Hitch’s details, Annie drummed her fingers on the counter, wondering how Hitch and Hanji would interact. She knew they got on, and that they would still get on, right? She desperately wanted them to get along, to love each other the way she loved them both.

Would Hanji accept someone else into their family? Would Hitch be prepared for that responsibility?

“Ma’am?” the receptionist asked, holding out a card.

“Sorry,” Annie said, snapping back to reality and giving the receptionist her best customer service smile.

Taking the card, Annie read it and thanked the receptionist.

“Come on, Little One.”

 

#

 

“Hitch! You’re awake!”

“Hey, munchkin!” Hitch grinned, sitting up and putting out her arms. “Gimmie a hug!”

Leaning over, Hitch hugged Hanji, who was bouncing up on her toes to reach her arms around Hitch’s neck.

“Here,” Hitch continued, shuffling over on her bed, “sit up here with me.”

_Come sit with Mama._

Annie frowned, watching as Hanji curled up under Hitch’s good arm, giggling happily. She could feel her heart rate increasing, and her palms started to tingle.

While Hanji happily regaled Hitch with stories of her day, Hitch caught Annie’s eye with a worried look.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be right back,” Annie mumbled, backing out of the room. “Got to go to, ah, go… bathroom.”

Hurrying down the hall, barely able to contain her urge to run, Annie pushed open the door to the bathroom. She was panting, feeling like she wanted to vomit. She needed to get out – to run out of the building and keep going until she was home.

With shaking hands she grabbed hold of the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was drained of colour and skin clammy. She hated hospitals. She was panicking. She was afraid.

“Shit shit shit shit,” she muttered, turning on the tap before splashing her face with the cold water.

Standing there, with her hands over her face, she breathed deeply in the darkness. Trying to steady herself, she brought up images of Hitch sitting there smiling, moving about more easily.

_She’s getting better… she’s getting better... it’ll be okay._

_It’s not the same._

 

#

 

“Hey, there’s you.”

“Hi,” Annie nodded, sitting down at Hitch’s bedside. Hanji was still with her on the bed, sitting under Hitch’s arm happily.

“You ok?”

Nodding, probably unconvincingly, Annie looked down at her feet. It wasn’t something she wanted to talk about in from of Hanji. Movement at the edge of her vision made Annie look up to see Hitch was holding her hand out, opening and closing her hand.

Taking it with a grumble, Annie gave a begrudging smile, blushing a little when Hitch squeezed her hand.

“Better?” Hitch mouthed, and Annie nodded, breaking into a quiet grin. “Good,” Hitch continued, making Hanji look up.

“Huh?” The little girl asked.

“Just saying hello to your Mama,” Hitch explained.

“Oh okay,” Hanji nodded, content with the explanation.

“Also I had something I was going to ask you,” Hitch said.

“Mmm?”

“My parents said something about carrots? Like in my room? Was wondering if you knew anything about it?” Hitch asked, with a frown. “Maybe they told me and I forgot, was kind of out of it when they told me.”

“It was meeeee!” Hanji announced, putting up her hand excitedly.

“Oh really?” Hitch said, looking down at Hanji with surprise.

“Yep I grew them at school and so when I visited you while you were still asleep I brought them in because Mama always says vegetable are good for you when you are sick so I left them so you could have them and get better quickly because I missed you and Mama was really sad without you.”

“I missed you too,” Hitch smiled, hugging Hanji tight. As the little girl chortled happily, Hitch looked at Annie tenderly. “And I hope you’re not so sad anymore.”

Leaning in, Annie took Hitch’s hand, lifting it up and kissing her thumb. “No… I’m really happy.”

 

#

 

As they talked some more, Annie was relieved that Hitch seemed more alert than she was before. Less foggy and more sure of herself. She told them about her physiotherapy, showing off that she could still touch her toes (though she winced and rubbed her ribs afterwards), and how she was still going to have the casts on for three or four weeks still. She was also happy in her new room, with a tv, less noise, and that she was now wearing her own clothes.

And Annie was also pleased with that change, what with Hitch just wearing a loose tee with no bra and baggy athletic shorts.

Annie was also happy that the bruising and grazes had mostly cleared up – where once there’d been dark purple smudges under her eyes and side of her face, she was back to her original complexion. Though there were still scars as reminders of her injuries. The most noticeable was across the bridge of her cute button nose, but Annie could see there was more scarring above Hitch’s right eye, hidden by her fringe.

When Hitch shifted, Annie’s eyes flicked to her legs, and she remembered the bloody, torn mess of her legs. How badly scarred would they be? Would she be able to walk properly even?

“Knock-knock! We brought some more cloth- oh! Hello, Annie!”

Looking up, Annie saw Hitch’s parents in the doorway, bags in hand. She waved and smiled as they walked in.

“And this must be little Hanji,” Karen said with a smile, walking over to the bed. “Hitch’s told us a lot about you.”

This made Hanji blush and wiggle, burying her face in Hitch’s shoulder. An unexpected reaction, Annie had to say.

“This is my mum and dad,” Hitch explained.

Hanji looked up and smiled shyly. “Hiii,” she said, blushing deeply.

“I like your uniform,” Bruce said. “And lucky getting the afternoon off.”

“Thank you,” Hanji answered. “I miss my friends and learning things but I like to see Hitch.”

“Aw I like to see you too, Munchkin,” Hitch grinned, squeezing the little girl close.

 

#

 

They talked a moment more before Hanji whispered to Hitch she needed to go to the toilet. Karen and Bruce offered to escort her, giving Annie some alone time with Hitch. As soon as her parents were out of the room, Hitch grabbed Annie’s wrist and pulled her close.

“Hey, I need you to do something for me,” she hissed urgently, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Sure,” Annie said, swallowing awkwardly at how close they were.

“So my parents are going to go to my place tomorrow and clean up-“

“Good luck,” Annie snorted.

“Yeah yeah…” Rolling her eyes, Hitch still smiled wryly, corners of her eyes crinkling the way that made Annie’s heart flutter. “But there are some things I don’t want them to find… _personal_ things.”

“O-okay..?”

“Like can you stop by tonight on your way back? And just get the stuff from my top drawer?”

Raising an eyebrow, Annie’s mind wandered to a few interesting possibilities. “I guess, yeah,” she nodded. “How will I get in though?”

“Take my keys from my bag over there,” Hitch answered, nodding to her bag on the table by her bed. “Just leave them in my room and my folks’ll find them.”

“You sure?” Annie deadpanned.

Letting Annie go with a huff, Hitch looked away and pouted.

Annie just laughed.


End file.
